Halliwell & Winchester: The Magic Knights
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: Une nouvelle menace débarque! Les Halliwell et les Winchester doivent s'unirent afin de lutter contre cette menace... Y parviendront-ils? Laissez-vous tenter et entrer dans notre monde!
1. La genèse de Charmed

**Souvenez-vous! Les origines de notre monde! La puissante lignée des Halliwell!**

****I**l y a fort longtemps, trois sœurs, toutes trois sorcières qui se sont unies afin de combattre et d'éradiquer le mal sur Terre. La légende des sœurs Halliwell était née. Des sœurs bénites en tant que sorcières mais maudites en amour. Il y avait l'aînée, Prudence dite Prue avec un caractère fort, déterminé et instinctif qui n'a cessé de courir après son grand amour, Andrew dit Andy Trudeau. Ils se connaissait depuis l'enfance, ont une petit histoire au lycée puis se sont perdu de vue. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur? Pas vraiment! Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Pendant quelques mois, ils n'ont cessé de jouer à ce petit jeu qui les faisait souffrir. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un envers l'autre mise à par l'ouverture sur le monde fantastique. Andy finit par découvrir la vérité et ne su comment réagir. Il avait besoin de temps. Plus les semaines passaient et plus les deux amis dépérissaient. Il fallait attendre qu'Andy soit à l'orée de la mort pour qu'ils daignent enfin s'avouer leur amour.**

****I**l s'agissait en fait d'un petit être, minuscule, qui avait manifesté sa présence et avait fait en sorte de protéger ses parents. Pendant leur courte idylle, Prue était tombée enceinte... Quelques semaines plus tard, le bébé, depuis le ventre de sa mère, empêcha le décès prématuré de son père. Sans quoi, sa petite sœur et son petit frère n'auraient jamais vu le jour. La nouvelle génération Halliwell fit dont son apparition avec la naissance du petit Raphaël, qui fit la fierté de ses parents. On raconta que le mariage fut magnifique, sans la moindre interruption démoniaque. Enfin, juste le train-train quotidien. Raphaël avait même PARTICIPÉ aux préparatifs, à la fête et à la nuit de noce. Le bébé s'amusait à faire apparaître des peluches au gré de ses envies et à les faire disparaître, quitte à faire paniquer les parents. Il ne pouvait pas faire de magie chez ses grands-parents paternels, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher quelques fois, juste pour les faire tourner en bourrique.**

****L**'arrivée d'un homme à tout faire, Léo Wyatt, sema une rivalité entre Phoebe et Piper, dans les années 1990. Malheureusement pour Phoebe, ce fut Piper qui GAGNA le cœur de Léo. Mais celui-ci dut repartir dans un pays lointain et la jeune Halliwell ne savait même pas si elle allait le revoir. Seule Phoebe a appris, par hasard, que Léo se trouvait être un être de lumière et que les relations amoureuses entre leurs deux races se trouvaient interdites. Il lui demanda de cacher le secret mais la cadette en était bien incapable et elle cracha le morceau à ses sœurs qui ne la prirent pas du tout au sérieux. Le choc fut rude pour Piper qui apprit la vérité de façon brutale. D'abord énervée, elle finit par inverser ses pouvoirs avec lui, pour le sauver. Et là, ce fut « panique chez les Halliwell » ! Détruire un démon avec des pouvoirs que l'on maîtrise n'est déjà pas chose aisée alors vous imaginez quand vous vous rendez compte que vos pouvoirs ont été inversé ? L'enfer ! Piper eut du mal à trouver la façon dont Léo se servait de son don de guérison. Elle finit par comprendre que l'amour en était la clé et elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.**

****P**iper et Léo durent batailler afin de faire accepter leur union aux Fondateurs. D'abord, ils se cachèrent et voulurent se marier en secret. Mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté et la prononciation de mot code pour ne pas braver les interdits, dans le genre « rutabaga » pour « mariage », les Fondateurs ne furent pas dupes mais finirent par accepter. Un beau mariage se déroula avec Penny, la grand-mère des trois soeurs, en prêtresse et Pathy, la mère, en invitée. Le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse espérer.**

****B**ébé Raphy grandit. et devint un petit garçon d'à peine 1 an quand il contempla l'arrivée d'un autre petit garçon, son cousin Wyatt. Ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, Raphaël s'amusait à câliner son cousin. Bon, il faut avouer que les conversations n'étaient pas très enrichissantes, que Wyatt ne parlait pas et que Raphy commençait à peine à marcher mais les regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Un an plus tard, la venue d'un autre garçon compléta le duo : Chris. Les deux garçons se trouvaient heureux de pouvoir jouer avec un autre enfant. Contrairement à Wyatt qui adorait taquiner et faire des farces à son petit frère, Raphaël se trouvait plutôt protecteur envers ce dernier. Le trio s'amusait bien. Il est vrai que Wyatt, compte tenu de sa puissance, attirait toutes les attentions et que, de ce fait, les deux autres étaient en quelque sorte jaloux. C'est pour cela que Raphy et Chris tentaient d'exceller dans tous les domaines afin d'attirer l'attention et d'être meilleurs que Wyatt. La complicité entre les deux cousins fonctionna immédiatement et continue de durer encore aujourd'hui.**

****R**aphaël grandit et une petite sœur arriva, Elza. La première fille de la nouvelle génération. Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de la surprotéger, comme tout grand frère qui se respecte. D'ailleurs, celle-ci le lui reproche assez souvent de nos jours. Très vite, un petit frère suivit. Un petit frère rebelle que lui seul arrive à ramener à la raison, au grand dam de sa maman. Il faut dire que Théo n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et que les punitions avaient autant d'efficacité qu'un lion affamé à la vue d'une gazelle. Son petit frère se trouvait trop confiant et s'attirait des ennuis autant de fois qu'il le pouvait : une véritable calamité. Cela n'empêche pas Raphaël de l'aimer. Il est même très protecteur envers lui, quitte à se sentir épuisé et à bout de nerfs.**

****A** quelques mois d'intervalles de la naissance de Théo, Piper donna naissance à une petite fille, Mélinda. Cette dernière et Théo furent très complices, très soudés, un peu comme des jumeaux, même plus, comme des doubles. C'est Mélinda qui arrive à faire entendre raison à Théo et à éviter qu'il commette des bêtises irréparables. Wyatt et Chris couvèrent un peu trop leur petite sœur, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne côtoie pas de démons. De ce fait, la jeune fille ne sait toujours pas à quoi ressemble un démon, ni comment se battre. L'entente entre les cousins et cousines se trouvaient au beau fixe. Enfin, sauf en ce qui concerne Alexander et Naomie, qui avaient été élevé en Enfer, entre les mains de la Source.**

****D**'ailleurs, les deux jumeaux sont les enfants de Pboebe, la troisième sœur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle était souvent en conflit avec Prue qui cherchait à la protéger. Malgré les réticences et mise en garde de sa sœur ainée, Phoebe suivit son cœur et devint la reine des Enfer auprès de Cole. Le pouvoir des Trois fut ainsi brisé mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide d'une toute jeune sorcière, certes désinvolte et inexpérimentée que les deux sœurs pouvaient compter. Le pouvoir des Trois allait donc se reformer après des mois d'attaques de démons et sorciers maléfiques de toute part. Cependant, il fallait former leur toute jeune sœur et ça, ce n'était pas une MINCEaffaire. Pire que Phoebe! Il faut avouer qu'elle apprend vite. Paige avait donné naissance a un petit garçon, Henry Jr, la même année que la naissance de Théo et Mélinda.**


	2. La genèse de Supernatural

**Souvenez-vous! Les origines de notre monde! La dynastie des Winchester!**

****2** Novembre 1983, Lawrence, Kansas.**

****U**n bébé de 6 mois pleure dans son berceau : il sent un intrus dans sa chambre, intrus qui lui fait boire quelque chose : son sang ! Zankou a pénétré la demeure des Winchester et espère ainsi transformer le petit Samuel en un humain avec des pouvoirs démoniaques. Ses plans de l'époque : qu'un humain le rejoigne des décennies plus tard pour mener une armée humaine. En effet, qui est mieux placé qu'un homme, élevé au milieu de son environnement natal, pour se faire comprendre d'autres hommes ? Bien sûr, Zankou n'était pas bête au point de tout miser sur un seul pion. C'est pourquoi il avait déjà effectué ce processus, durant cette année 1983, sur plusieurs nourrissons de 6 mois. Au moins l'un d'eux le rejoindrait, si ce n'était pas tous ! Cette dernière hypothèse était bien entendu la meilleure mais Zankou ne rêvait pas. Avec les sentiments et la conscience des humains, ils ne le prendraient pas tous ce chemin.**

****C**ependant, les choses tournèrent mal lorsque la mère du petit, Mary Winchester, entra dans la chambre de son enfant, l'ayant entendu pleurer. Voyant ce qu'il se passait, elle allait alerter son mari mais ne put aller jusqu'au bout. Zankou l'en empêcha, en la collant au plafond et en la faisant brûler vive. Les cris alertèrent John, son mari, qui était au rez-de-chaussée. Sa première réaction fut la stupeur, la peur. A peine quelques secondes après, il prit son fils, Sam, dans ses bras et le donna à son fils aîné, Dean : « Cours aussi vite que tu peux ! Te retourne pas ! » L'enfant de 4 ans courut comme un dératé, tenant le nourrisson contre lui, et sortit de la maison. Pendant ce temps, le père essaya tout pour sauver sa femme. Il ne put que la regarder mourir…**

****I**l ne lui restait alors que ses fils, qu'il se promit de protéger à tout prix et de venger sa femme. Bien entendu, personne ne l'a cru lorsqu'il a raconté que sa femme avait péri dans les flammes, collée au plafond. Tous le traitaient de dingue, de fou et d'alcoolique. Cependant, John savait qu'il avait toute sa raison et il se jura de retrouver le meurtrier de sa femme et de la venger. Il commença alors à se documenter sur le surnaturel, la magie, la sorcellerie… Il savait que ce ne pouvait être qu'une créature fantastique qui avait pu faire une telle chose. Il débuta sa vie de chasseur, avec l'aide d'un vieil ami, Bobby Singer. Au début, John laissait ses fils à un pasteur ou à un ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de le suivre sur les routes, là où les affaires de chasses le mèneraient.**

****A** partir de là, John n'a plus élevé Dean et Sam comme ses fils mais comme des soldats. Il leur apprenait à se battre, à tirer au fusil, au revolver, à manier une machette ou une hache… Et il leur inculquait tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde surnaturel, sur les créatures RENCONTRÉES, la façon de les chasser. Les enfants furent de brillants élèves. Dean voyait son père comme un héros et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le décevoir et lui ressembler. Sam, quant à lui, n'acceptait pas cette vie que son père lui imposait : il ne se sent pas autant concerné que les autres membres de la famille par cette vengeance. En même temps, il n'a aucun souvenir d'elle. De plus, il rêve de faire des études de droit, de devenir avocat et de fonder une famille : de vivre une vie normale en fait. Cependant, il suivait la petite troupe, John, Bobby et Dean, mais sans enthousiasme.**

****D**urant ces années, Bobby est devenu le second père des enfants Winchester et le meilleur ami de John. Ils étaient partenaires dans la chasse et c'est Bobby qui avait appris les trois quarts de la chasse à John. Il lui avait montré le Roadhouse bar, le bar où les chasseurs se RENCONTRAIENT et où on trouvait les affaires intéressantes. La teneuse de ce bar, Ellen Harvelle, était femme de chasseur, décédé lors d'une affaire. Leur fille, Jo, rêvait de devenir comme son père, qu'elle idolâtrait. Garçon manqué, elle se rapprocha fortement de Dean pendant qu'Ellen et John commençaient à se confier l'un à l'autre et à tomber amoureux. Il ne se passa jamais rien entre Dean et Jo, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était visible et palpable. Mais chacun avait peur de briser quelque chose en faisant le premier pas. Ellen et John n'eurent pas cette difficulté et s'avouèrent leur amour. Les Harvelle commencèrent à suivre Bobby et les Winchester dans leurs aventures, devenant des compagnes et partenaires de chasse.**

****L**e jour où Sam décida de partir à l'université, l'année de ses 20 ans, soit un an après l'arrivée des Harvelle dans le groupe, l'évènement fut très mal accepté dans la famille : Dean ne voyait que son frère qui l'abandonnait pour aller vivre une vie loin de lui ; John ne voyait que l'éloignement et le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus le protéger comme il le faisait jusqu'ici. Mais voilà, la phrase que John a prononcé ne voulait pas du tout démontrer ce sentiment : « Si tu passes cette porte, inutile de revenir ! » Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Sam suivit les ordres de son père sans broncher. Il partit et ne reparla jamais à son père jusqu'à cet incident, deux ans plus tard.**

****D**urant ces deux années, Sam apprécia plus que jamais sa vie étudiante qu'il avait réussi à avoir : brillant étudiant, petite amie superbe, son premier Amour, de nombreux amis qui pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. La vie parfaite pour Sam. Oui mais voilà que deux ans plus tard, Dean vint frapper à sa porte. Leur père avait disparu, il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver sa trace. Il accepta, juste le temps d'un week-end. Il retournerait à sa vie étudiante par la suite. Durant ce week-end, les frères apprécièrent de se retrouver ensemble et résolurent une affaire, pensant retrouver leur père, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Rentrant chez lui, Sam eut l'horreur de retrouver sa petite amie, Jessica, collée au plafond, brûlant vive. Il voulut la sauver mais Dean vint le sortir de la maison une nouvelle fois. Zankou avait encore frappé : il avait profité de l'absence de Sam pour tuer ce qui, selon lui, le retenait à la vie humaine, et pourrait le pousser à rejoindre son camp.**

****A** partir de ce moment, Sam se jura de venger Jessica et reprit les routes avec son frère, à la recherche de John. De temps à autres, ils recevaient l'aide de Bobby, Ellen, morte d'inquiétude pour John, ou Jo. Ne faisant confiance qu'à eux-mêmes et à leurs proches. Ce fut à cette époque que Sam découvrit qu'il avait des pouvoirs bizarres : des visions prémonitoires, toujours liés au démon qui avait tué sa mère et Jessica ; des immunités face à certains pouvoirs démoniaques ; la possibilité d'exorciser un démon avec la seule aide de son esprit. Mais ces pouvoirs lui faisaient peur, bien qu'il pensait utiliser ses visions contre le dénommé Zankou. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent John, sur une affaire incluant un sbire de Zankou, le père apprit à ses fils qu'il tentait de protéger Sam. Il avait appris que ce Zankou avait donné des pouvoirs à Sam dans le but de le rallier au Mal. Il voulait à tout prix tenir Sam éloigné de ce démon, tant qu'il ne savait pas comment le vaincre.**

****E**n 2007, Sam fut tué par un autre homme aux pouvoirs démoniaques, fabriqué par le démon. Dean ne put le supporter et vendit son âme au diable pour faire revenir son frère, il n'avait plus qu'un an à vivre. L'aîné des Winchester vécut alors pendant quelques mois en Enfer, torturé jour après jour par les démons. Quatre mois après sa descente en Enfer, il fut libéré par un ange, Castiel, qui avait reçu pour ordre de le sauver car il devait jouer un rôle crucial dans une bataille à venir. Dean revenait de loin et était hanté par ses souvenirs de l'Enfer, qu'il noyait dans l'alcool. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur sa famille et son nouvel ami angélique, qu'il surnommait Cass', pour remonter la pente tout doucement.**

****L**e temps passa : les Winchester, toujours accompagnés d'Ellen, Jo et Bobby, faisaient leurs recherches sur le démon. Ils se mirent alors en relation avec les Halliwell, puissante famille de sorciers qui tentaient de vaincre les démons, vivant à San Francisco où Zankou sévissait particulièrement. Ils firent connaissance, s'allièrent sur quelques affaires, échangèrent des informations et se lièrent d'amitié au fil du temps. Sam et Dean devinrent notamment proches de Léo et Andy, ce dernier pouvait faire passer quelques enquêtes sur les Winchester dans les oubliettes. Au fil des affaires de chasse et du temps qui passait, les frères Winchester dépassèrent leur père dans leur réputation parmi les chasseurs. Il faut dire que les frères se débrouillaient souvent mieux lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux : Dean était dans l'action et la bataille, Sam dans la réflexion et la stratégie. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce.**


	3. Le Prologue

Un événement va bouleverser l'harmonie de ses deux grandes familles et du monde entier. Une nouvelle menace allait voir le jour. laissez-nous revenir quelques années auparavant.

**2**009 : année à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Voilà des années que les sorcières Halliwell et les chasseurs Winchester luttaient contre les démons Cole et Zankou. Cette année là, un énorme piège, mené par Zankou, allait prendre forme. Ce rival de Cole retenait prisonniers les descendants Halliwell, Raphael, Wyatt et Chris, afin de leur infliger la pire souffrance qui soit : celle de voir des proches mourir sous ses yeux, en parfaite IMPUISSANCE. Ils ne pourraient rien faire ni dire durant toute la bataille.

Ce jour-là, Cole, la Source, suivi de Phoebe Halliwell, sa Reine des Enfers, débarqua au manoir Halliwell. Il ouvrit les hostilités avec Zankou, qui, contre toute attente, s'était allié à son rival pour vaincre les sœurs Halliwell et les Winchester. Prue et Piper se défendirent becs et ongles jusqu'à l'arrivée de Paige et de Léo. Zankou les avait déjà blessés : ils prenaient des risques pour libérer leurs enfants, en vain. Sauf qu'un imprévu arriva : certain de savoir Prue en danger, Andy entra brusquement dans le manoir et tira sur les démons. Un des bras droit de Cole fut plus rapide et tua l'inspecteur de police d'une boule d'énergie en plein cœur. La bataille semblait tourner en faveur des démons.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un groupe, composé des chasseurs Winchester, Harvelle et Bobby, et d'un ange, Castiel, qui venait en aide aux Halliwell, également dans le but de vaincre Zankou. C'était lui qui avait ruiné leur vie : ils voulaient se venger et l'éliminer. Les frères Winchester, Dean et Sam, entrèrent de plein fouet dans la bataille, blessant, tuant et exorcisant les démons. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas. Prue tua le sous-fifre qui avait assassiné son mari. Léo tenta de la protéger mais elle fut vaincue presqu'aussitôt par une boule lancée par Zankou.

John Winchester vit rouge : il voulait venger la mort de sa femme, Mary. Personne n'eut le temps de l'empêcher de se jeter sur le démon. Sauf que ce dernier était bien plus puissant qu'un humain et une boule de feu eut raison de John. Ellen Harvelle, la femme de John depuis quelques temps, et Bobby, son meilleur ami, ne supportèrent pas cette scène et se lancèrent dans la bataille. Les frères Winchester désespéraient devant la mort de leur père et de tous leurs alliés. Telle une furie, Piper s'acharna sur Zankou mais fut vaincue. Quant à Léo, il reçut une flèche d'un être des ténèbres et succomba en quelques minutes. Tous plus épuisés les uns que les autres, le combat était toujours intense : aucun des deux camps ne lâchait.

Le groupe Halliwell et Winchester se décimait à vue d'œil : Ellen et Bobby y étaient restés également. Dean et Jo Harvelle, la fille d'Ellen, étaient sacrément blessés, Sam forçait sur ses pouvoirs pour exorciser les démons. Côté Halliwell, ne restaient que Paige et Phoebe dans un duel acharné jusqu'à ce que Paige en sorte vainqueur. Moment que choisit Zankou pour profiter de la faiblesse de Cole et lui enfoncer son épée dans le torse. Il s'apprêtait à tuer la dernière sœur Halliwell encore debout mais Paige se volatilisa. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux humains Winchester restés au manoir et se téléporta, laissant le manoir et ses occupants complètement dévastés. De nombreuses personnes étaient mortes ce soir là… Sam et Dean s'étaient rendu compte de leur extrême vulnérabilité. Ils devaient travailler là-dessus pour espérer, un jour, venger non plus Mary et Jessica, mais aussi John, Ellen, Bobby et tous les Halliwell qui y étaient restés.

Raphy, Wyatt et Chris, qui avaient tout vu mais n'avaient pu lever le petit doigt, se sentirent davantage frustrés. Zankou venait de devenir le grand méchant dans l'histoire. Tous se jurèrent de le retrouver un jour et de lui faire payer ce massacre. Le temps passa. Les descendants Halliwell grandirent et surprotégèrent le reste de la famille sous l'œil bienveillant de Paige. Quant aux frères Winchester, ils se retirèrent un certain temps, loin du monde, pour se perfectionner.

En 2013, la relève semblait belle et bien en place! Un nouveau pouvoir des quatre Halliwell, exclusivement masculin, venait de naître. Les Winchester étaient plus en forme que jamais. De son côté, Zankou constituait une grande armée : la Société de l'Etoile du Soir. Il était bien décidé à faire régner la terreur et imposer sa puissance sur le monde entier. Les Halliwell, avec la complicité des frères Winchester, fondèrent un mouvement rebelle : Les Chevaliers de l'Aube, afin de résister à cette nouvelle menace.

Cependant, la période n'était pas vraiment propice à la sorcellerie. Depuis quelques mois, la chasse aux sorcières venait de réapparaître et tout devenait moins sûr. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. Tout le monde avait peur d'être dénoncé et brûlé vif sur un bûcher. Que ferez-vous à leur place? Dénonceriez-vous ou protégeriez-vous ces personnes ? A vous de décider !


	4. Nuit blanche à San Francisco !

Souvenez-vous ! La grande bataille de 2009 reste encore présente dans les mémoires ! Les Halliwell et les Wonchester ont pansé leurs plaies, plus physiques que morales et se sont exilés pour suivre un entraînement afin d'avoir l'espoir d'assouvir leur vengeance ! Une petite vidéo vous le rappelle ! La société de l'étoile du soir se met en place tout doucement mais sûrement sans pour autant avoir une quelconque résistance. Quelques semaines se sont écoulés !

Raphaël tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'étudiant depuis deux heures déjà. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et la plupart des habitants se trouvaient sagement dans leur lit. Ses deux meilleurs amis dormaient tranquillement eux aussi. Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine de ses nombreuses insomnies ces derniers temps. Quoique cela pouvait s'expliquer de par sa nature hors du commun. Ses dons n'étaient pas facile à gérer tous les jours. Même épuisant quelques fois. La vie d'un sorcier n'était pas chose aisée surtout quand on avait une filiation avec la lignée Halliwell. Les démons affluaient en ce moment. Ils n'étaient pas tous dans le camp de la folle dingue et du type se croyant tout puissant mais il fallait se méfier de tous les démons comme de la peste. Enfin, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait transmis. Elle lui avait toujours appris à être méfiant **VIS** à vis des créatures du mal et de ne pas leur accorder sa confiance facilement.

A force de tourner en rond dans la chambre entre la salle de bain et la pièce nocturne, le jeune homme attrapa sa veste et se dit que ça lui ferait du bien de prendre l'air quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais le simple fait de sentir l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage le calmait et le rassurait. Raphaël passait de rues en rues puis de ruelles en ruelles toutes aussi désertes les unes que les autres. Aucun bruit. Un silence à faire pâlir les morts vivants. Quelques dealers se planquaient par ci par là dans la rue. Il avait appris à les reconnaître via son papa, super inspecteur de police. Il regarda sa montre. Il était deux heures du matin. Il ne savait toujours pas où il voulait aller mais voulait juste se changer les idées. Être un sorcier n'est pas toujours aisé même quelques fois lassant. On perd toujours les personnes qu'on aime, trop tôt pour la majorité. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire en sorte que le bien triomphe. D'autant plus qu'il faisait partie du pouvoir des 4, nouvelle génération et exclusivement masculin. La responsabilité se trouvait lourde. Mais bon, Raphaël avait grandi avec ce danger permanent et s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour sa petite sœur, son petit frère rebel et sa cousine.

Zankou s'amusait à torturer des démons qui avaient échoué dans les missions qu'il leur avait confiées. En même temps, cela lui permettait de se faire la main et de découvrir ses nouveaux pouvoirs. En effet, quelques semaines auparavant, il avait réussi un coup de maître dont il se sentait très fier : ôter la vie à la quasi totalité des sœurs Halliwell, détruisant ainsi le pouvoir des trois, mais également vaincre Cole Turner et devenir la nouvelle Source, le nouveau Roi des Enfers. Il s'agissait là d'une réussite qui lui valait une réputation sans précédent dans le monde magique et il en était fier et s'enorgueillissait. (Non, ce n'est pas du tout la même façon que Sirius a de se vanter… XD)

Ainsi, ces sous-fifres qui avaient échoué lui permettaient de servir d'exemple à ses autres larbins mais lui permettaient également de faire des expériences, découvrir et appréhender ses nouveaux pouvoirs démoniaques. Cependant, les démons commençaient réellement à l'agacer de par leurs cris et hurlements, qui lui cassaient les oreilles plus qu'autre chose. Ils avaient certainement besoin dedocteurs mais l'esprit démoniaque de Zankou ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir. D'autant plus que seuls des êtres de lumière et des anges auraient pu guérir ce genre de blessure mais les démons étaient des âmes damnées qui ne pouvaient être soignées par ces créatures. Il enfonça donc ses mains dans le ventre des démons, une main par démon. Il créa une boule de feu dans leurs corps qui explosèrent et ne laissèrent que des poussières derrière eux. Mais, avant que l'un d'eux ne disparaisse complètement, Zankou sentit un courant électrique passer dans son bras et entrer en lui.

Que venait-il de se passer ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses en tuant un démon. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant… Etait-ce un des nouveaux pouvoirs qui s'était manifesté ? D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il le savoir ? D'un seul coup, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Zankou. Il avait envoyé d'autres démons inférieurs à la poursuite d'une jeune fille de San Francisco pour lui dérober son amulette, qui pouvait apparemment aider la Source dans sa quête inextinguible de pouvoirs. Et voilà que son pressentiment portait sur ce groupe envoyé sur Terre. Zankou est du genre à suivre ses instincts (non, pas comme Gibbs cette fois-ci… Quoique… ) et il était assez intelligent aussi pour ne pas croire aux coïncidences… La coïncidence bizarre qui lui faisait pressentir un malheur juste après avoir senti ce flux énergétique… C'est ainsi que Zankou débarqua dans une petite ruelle sombre de San Francisco. Sur Terre, il faisait nuit mais on voyait tout de même assez clair dans cette ruelle grâce à la pleine lune qui éclairait les alentours.

Le jeune Halliwell entendit un bruit, non loin de lui et chercha la source du regard. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, il aperçut des types louches embêter une jeune fille. Cette dernière se débattait et hurlait. La jeune femme semblait terrifiée. Raphaël alla à son secours. Plus il s'approchait et plus sa dague se mit à vrombir. La lumière bleutée devenait de plus en plus brillante. Baissant son regard sur son arme attachée à sa ceinture, le sorcier comprit qu'il avait affaire à des êtres démoniaques. Encore. Pour ne pas rompre le train train quotidien. Il se devait de venir en aide à la jeune fille. Il était un gentleman avant tout.

Ni une ni deux, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se rua sur les deux démons en les menaçant de sa dague. Un magnifique duel s'organisa mais ne trouva ni vainqueur ni vaincu. C'est là que Zankou découvrit que ses sous-fifres avaient **RENCONTRÉ** un… imprévu… Dans la personne d'un jeune Halliwell… Un de ceux que Zankou avait capturés il y avait quelques semaines pour mener à bien son plan d'attaque. Qui était-ce celui là ? L'enfant de Prue, Piper ou Paige ? … Peu importait ! Le résultat était là, devant lui : un adolescent qui tentait, une fois de plus, de faire gagner le Bien… Pathétique… D'autant qu'il ne devait certainement pas être expérimenté, au vu de son âge prépubère… (me frappe pas ma chérie XD ). Mais son opinion changea lorsqu'il l'observa en duel avec ses sous-fifres. Il avait l'air de savoir tout de même se débrouiller. Puis, la donne changea quand cet Halliwell vit Zankou. Il devait en effet être assez étonné de voir son ennemi en face de lui, si tôt après cet événement…

Un autre démon, Zankou débarqua et le déconcentra. Un des démons venait de profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour lui planter ses griffes acérées dans la chair. Il serra ses dents afin de retenir un cri de douleur. Ces êtres démoniaques allaient le payer. Raphaël prit quelques secondes pour analyser la situation avant de se ruer sur Zankou. Il avait un compte à régler avec ce démon et une vengeance à assouvir. Son orgueil lui disait qu'il était prêt pour l'affronter et qu'il allait lui faire regretter ses crimes. Un des démons inférieurs envoyés par Zankou eut ainsi l'opportunité de le blesser. Légèrement ou grièvement ? Aucune idée. Toujours est-il que sans attendre plus longtemps, le sorcier fonça vers Zankou. La Source reconnut là la fougue et l'orgueil de cette Prudence Halliwell : l'aînée et la plus intelligente des trois Sœurs, l'une des plus menaçantes donc. Peut-être avait-elle eu le temps de léguer à son fils quelques ficelles du métier ? En tout cas, le sorcier fonçait sur la Source à la manière d'un sauvage. La Nouvelle Source esquiva l'attaque du sorcier sans trop de difficultés : les humains étaient si prévisibles dès qu'il s'agissait de vengeance et de colère… Sauf que le sorcier revenait déjà à la charge. Zankou envoya donc quelques boules de feu pour s'en débarrasser et lui dit :

- Toi, tu es bien celui de Prudence, non ? J'avoue que je suis très fier de ce plan ! Un véritable succès !

Un sourire diabolique étira le visage de la Source. Oui, Zankou cherchait à le pousser à bout. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait déchiffrer les prochaines attaques du sorcier. Cependant, il savait que le combat promettait d'être inégal pour le jeune Halliwell, surtout si personne d'autre ne venait lui apporter de l'aide. Il prépara une nouvelle boule d'énergie dans sa main et la lança sur son adversaire.

Comme le dit si bien un vieux proverbe: "Les héros n'ont pas de repos !" et cela valait aussi pour les démons. Il ne s'était passé que quelques semaines depuis le fabuleux coup d'état qui avait amené Zankou à devenir la Source. Un bon point, mais qui allait engendrer un nouvelle masse de travaille pour notre travailleur acharné. Trouver de nouveaux démons, tuer ceux qui résistaient, enrôler les autres, les envoyer en mission, tuer ceux qui échouaient et donner des récompense aux autres. Il ne fallait pas le croire mais tout cela faisait un paquet de travaille considérable et à la fin, il avait besoin de décompresser un peu. Elmek décida d'aller voir Zankou pour lui proposer une pause apéritif mais fut surprit de le voir sur le monde des humains à travers la boule de scrutations posée sur son bureau... Un moyen très rapide de trouver quelqu'un quand on n'a pas trop d'information sur sa localisation.

Ni une, ni deux, il se téléporta dans la ruelle à quelques mètres derrière Zankou pour analyser la situation et intervenir en cas de danger. Son maître semblait affronter un jeune mage armé d'une dague magique et blessé par ce qu'il semble être un coup de griffe donné par le cadavre du loup-garous gisant dans une flaque de sang. Pour ce qu'il voyait le combat ne semblait pas être en défaveur de Zankou même si celui-ci n'avait pas totalement guéris de la grande bataille qu'il y avait eu lieux.

Ne voulant rien risquer il alla intervenir quand il vit dans la périphérie de son champ de vision un OVNI (objet **VOLANT** non identifié) se diriger droit vers Zankou. Ni un ni deux il intercepta dans sa main le... couvercle d'une poubelle. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'origine du tire il vit un jeune adolescent qui faisait la grimace du gamin attrapé en pleine bêtise.

Elmek : "Je m'en occupe."

Il jeta un rapide regard vers Zankou pour lui montrer qu'il s'en occupait et se dirigea vers le jeune homme tout en faisant apparaître et disparaître différent types de couteaux, tous plus dangereux les un que les autres.

Elmek :"Je te conseille vivement de faire demi-tour si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes. Et j'espère ne pas en arriver jusque là."

Il termina sa phrase comme s'il parlait du temps et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune homme une dague prête à être lancé dans chaque mains... Dague qu'il lancera si l'adolescent fera mine d'avancer ou de tenter n'importe quoi de dangereux. Raphaël n'aurait peut-être pas du se précipiter aussi vite dans la gueule du loup. Il n'était pas prêt. La vengeance se prépare et se déguste. Là, il avait agit sur un coup de tête, céder à son orgueil et il allait devoir survivre. Un peu d'aide ne lui serait pas superflue. Bon, il ne le reconnaîtra pas mais serait reconnaissant envers des alliés. Heureusement que la griffure ne se trouvait que superficielle et qu'il avait réussit, par miracle à esquiver les attaques de Zankou. La chance se trouvait avec lui. Pourquoi dés qu'on faisait référence à ses parents, il perdait pieds et réagissait impulsivement ? Le jeune homme savait que ce démon faisait tout pour le provoquer en duel. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à esquiver une boule de feu, il eut juste le temps de se baisser afin de ne pas se recevoir un OVNI en pleine tête. Bon, en réalité, c'était un couvercle de poubelle mais il aurait pu se faire mal. Apparemment, on l'avait entendu là haut, et on lui avait donné un peu d'aide. Ce ne serait pas de trop pour tenir tête à Zankou... Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul et son fidèle toutou ou chien de garde se trouvait dans les parages. Encore un autre démon qu'il déteste. Ce Elmek allait subir le même sort que son maître.

La phrase de Zankou résonna dans son esprit pendant quelques minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête. Il rêvait où Zankou venait de le provoquer. Il ne devait pas réagir à cette petite provocation. Il devait prendre sur lui. Il ne devait pas lui répondre. Il ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Pourtant, toutes ces belles pensées disparurent lorsqu'il remarqua la menace d'Elmek envers un jeune adolescent. Il ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Il fulmina et laissa la rage l'envahir. Le jeune Halliwell fit apparaître une hâche de jet et jongla avec, ainsi qu'avec sa dague. Il s'échauffa, s'élança,fit diverses acrobatie tout en défiant Zankou:

Raphaël : Tu crois me connaître ? Tu crois avoir le dessus sur moi ? J'ai grandis ! Je me suis préparé à venger ma famille ! Tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter?

Zankou jubilait intérieurement : comment un procédé aussi archaïque que la provocation pouvait encore fonctionner sur les humains et les faire sortir de leurs gonds ? Il fallait dire que c'était encore plus facile avec un adolescent Halliwell à l'orgueil sur-dimensionné… Mais voilà que d'autres adolescents prenaient part à la "bataille". Elmek avait montré le bout de son nez pour déviez un objet qui avait été lancé vers lui mais qu'il n'avait pas vu, tout concentré qu'il était sur Raphaël. Son fidèle bras droit lui avait alors signifié qu'il s'occupait des deux jeunes planqués derrière un mur au fond de la ruelle. Zankou hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le sorcier, même s'il eut le temps d'apercevoir deux prunelles rouges luisantes près du mur. L'un des deux adolescents était un loup-garou alpha en plus. Cela promettait d'être… divertissant… pour une fois… Le jeune Halliwell réagit alors en faisant apparaître des armes dans ses mains et en faisant joujou avec. Zankou éclata d'un rire diabolique qui aurait fait frissonner tout un chacun, à la réplique du sorcier.

Zankou :Tu as grandi et tu t'es préparé à venger ta famille ? Vraiment ? En l'espace d'à peine quelques semaines ? J'avais oublié à quell point les humains sont si naïfs et idiots, à quell point ils veulent atteindre un but irréalisable.

La Source redevint sérieux et répliqua :

Zankou :- Oui, car penser pouvoir me battre, moi, La Source, avec ta petite hache, c'est irréalisable !

Raphaël, après quelques acrobaties tels des sauts périlleux, salto, lança sa hache de jet qui tourbillonna sur elle-même dans la direction de Zankou, pendant qu'il porta un coup avec sa dague sur Elmek.

Raphaël : Touche le et je jure de te faire payer ce geste!

Le jeune homme avait la rage. Il ne supportait pas ces deux opportunistes démoniaques. Il les déteste plus que tout. Tel un fou, il se déchaîna en donnant des coups d'épées sur Elmek. Il termina par mettre la pointe de sa dague sur le cou d'Elmek. Cependant, quelque chose se préparait et qui allait surprendre les démons, comme le jeune sorcier. Pendant que Zankou parlait, le jeune avait continué son petit jeu avec ses armes. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… Raphaël lança sa hache sur le démon qu'il évita facilement en faisant quelques pas sur le côté.

Le jeune Halliwell aurait du s'attendre à une telle réponse de la part de Zankou. Il aurait du réfléchir avant de parler. Au de cela, il avait fallu qu'il le provoque. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de provoquer ce genre de démons et de suivre son orgueil. Il ne pourrait pas faire de temps profil bas et poursuivre son chemin. Non, il avait fallu qu'il aille voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette ruelle, qu'il aille au secours de ces inconnus (soit dit en passant qu'ils ne le remercierait pas XD) et tout ça pour finir dans la gueule du loup face à un combat beaucoup trop inégale. Il pesa ses mots, cette fois-ci avant d'oser répondre à Zankou ! Il vit deux jeunes adolescents affronter les démons mais alors qu'il commençait à menacer Elmek, les deux ado avaient prit leurs jambes à leur cou. Ce qu'il aurait du faire sûrement mais l'occasion de venger sa famille était trop tentante. D'ailleurs, Elmek l'avait ignoré complètement. Peut-être voulait-il laisser l'honneur à son chef de lui régler son compte. Raphaël finit par dire:

Raphaël : Tu te crois si invincible que ça ? Ta déchéance finira par arriver très vite et ce jour là, crois-moi, je serais là pour admirer cela ! Peut-être même pour te donner le coup mortel ! Je te poursuivrais où que tu ailles. Je te traquerais pour assouvir ma vengeance. Je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt.

La réplique de Zankou avait fait mouche sur l'adolescent et il fit son petit speech, que la Source entendait dans le bouche de presque tous les sorciers : il allait le tuer un jour ou l'autre, et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla… Avec un sourire suffisant, il lui répondit :

Zankou :- Tant d'ardeur et de temps dépensé rien que pour moi… Tu me flattes, petit!

Puis, quand Zankou se fit embrocher par le satyre, il entendit Raphaël rire et se moquer de lui. Ce petit morveux ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Dès que la nuit de la Saint-Jean serait terminée, il allait lui régler son compte et il rigolerait nettement moins ! Foi de Zankou ! Mais, pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler. C'est dire si le sorcier lui faisait peur…

Zankou préparait la contre-attaque dans ses mains quand il sentit une douleur dans le mollet gauche. Il posa son regard sur le sol et il découvrit un gnome vampire en train de lui sucer son sang. Une simple boule d'énergie eut raison du gnome mais Zankou vit d'autres créatures affluer peu à peu vers lui, Elmek et les adolescents.

Que se passait-il encore ? C'était une nuit de pleine lune, oui, et alors ? Ca n'affectait que les lycans habituellement. Alors pourquoi, tout à coup, ils se retrouvaient face à des gnomes, des trolls, des ogres, des lutins, des satyres et toutes les autres créatures qui restaient cachées habituellement ? Puis Zankou eut un déclic : la nuit de la Saint-Jean ! La nuit où toutes les créatures fantastiques devenaient folles et incontrôlables : c'était cette nuit. Le démon se mit dès lors en position de défense, sachant très bien ce qui les attendait tous maintenant. Cependant, toute Source qu'il était désormais, il n'avait pas d'yeux derrière la tête et il n'entendit que trop tar le bruit des sabots sur le sol. Il ressentit deux douleurs fortes et fulgurantes dans le bas du dos et se retourna pour voir ce qi l'avait attaqué. Un satané satyre avait foncé sur lui et lui avait planté ses deux cornes dans le dos. Dans un cri de rage, il l'élimina avec deux boules de feu.

Cela faisait près de 2 000 ans qu'il avait survécu, chaque année, à la nuit de la Saint-Jean. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il était la Source qu'il allait mourir à cause d'elle ! Blessé à la jambe gauche et dans le dos, il se mit contre un mur pour avoir le moins d'angles morts possibles et commença à tuer toutes les créatures qui s'approchaient de lui.

La nuit de la Saint-Jean sévit chaque année depuis des millénaires! Cette nuit est terrible! Les créatures ne savent plus qui elles sont. Leur côté sauvage reprend le dessus et nombreuses sont les atrocités réalisées. Qui osera sortir de son domicile cette fameuse nuit? Qui osera affronter ces créatures? Pensez à sécuriser vos maisons! La nuit promet d'être agitée ! Ainsi, des loups hurlent à la mort, des gnomes-vampires déchainés veulent boire votre sang et d'autres créatures loufoques s'incrustent dans cette bataille! Certaines de ces créatures, aux griffes acérées s'accrochent à vos jambes, vos bras, votre dos, et même sur vos têtes!

Raphaël ne perdit pas espoir de pouvoir blesser son redoutable ennemi malgré ses nombreuses tentatives vaines. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'un satyre s'attaqua à Zankou et qu'il le blessa. La situation semblait trop belle, irréelle et pourtant bien réelle. Il savait que le démon avait un point faible. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à le surprendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit que la nuit de la Saint-Jean venait de débuter et se tenait prêt à une attaque. Des satyre tirait sur sa dague mais le jeune homme ne lâchait pas. Il ne voulait pas lâcher. Il se sentait prêt à les affronter. Sauf que ces créatures se trouvaient de plus en nombreuses, sans compter les esprits qu'on pouvait dire intouchables.

Un gnome vampire lui mordit le bras sans vouloir lâcher prise. Il retenu un cri de douleur avant d'attraper le gnome par la peau du cou et de lancer au loin. Il se baissa quelques seconde après. Un effet boomerang venait de se produire et le gnome planta ses griffes dans le mollet d'Elmek. Le gnome enracina bien profondément ses griffes dans le mollet d'Elmek. Son épaule était toujours douloureuse et l'empêchait de manier l'épée correctement. Il combattit quand même, ne se laissa pas faire. Il avait besoin d'aide. Des satyres chargèrent sur lui. Il couru, montra son agilité mais leur nombre semblait trop important. Les satyres foncèrent sur lui et son dos heurta le mur opposer. Sa tête se fracassa contre le sol, laissant apparaître une plaie béante sur sa tempe. Les satyres lui déchirèrent ses vêtements en lui infligeant de nombreuses griffures dont deux plus importantes sur le torse.

Aragorn était en vadrouille ce jour là, il utilisait ses pouvoirs d'ange pour se rendre chez chacun de ses protégés et les avertir de la nuit de la Saint-Jean, nuit pendant laquelle toutes les créatures les plus immondes se manifestent et attaquent par surprise. Une nuit de deuil et de souffrance que l'ancien Roi avait vécu pendant des milliers d'années, car tel était le destin des personnes décédées et revenues à la vie depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Alors qu'il avertissait l'une de ses protégées les plus importantes Aragorn fut pris par une douleur intense au niveau du coeur, il dût s'asseoir quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il pouvait ressentir de la peur, de la colère, de la souffrance, beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires ainsi qu'une douleur cuisante. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il était certes lié à ses protégés mais pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avait **RENCONTRÉ** de problèmes, il pouvait tous les ressentir en vie et en bonne santé. Mais alors que se passait t'il ?

Aragorn écouta son instinct, ferma les yeux et inspirant à fond il s'éclipsa dans une lumière bleue et or sans choisir de destination. Il se retrouva sur le toit d'une maison en plein coeur de la ville. Il rouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici puis il finit par entendre des cris dans une ruelle juste en dessous de lui. Il s'approcha de l'extrémité du toit et aperçut un sorcier se battre contre deux démons. L'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs aux prises avec les créatures malfaisantes de la Saint Jean. Il reconnut immédiatement le démon en question, la Source en personne, le grand Zankou. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Quand au second démon il devait sans doute s'agir de son homme de main. Il décida de s'en méfier, car souvent le serviteur s'avère être beaucoup plus ténébreux et puissant que le maître. Cela Aragorn l'avait appris à ses dépends plus d'une fois, pendant son règne.

Le jeune sorcier quand à lui était dans une position relativement intenable. Face à 2 puissants démons et des créatures magiques il avait de toute évidence besoin d'aide.

Aragorn ne réfléchit pas, prit une profonde inspiration et sortit l'épée de lumière de son fourreau. Elle brillait d'une douce lumière argentée qui reflétait la lueur des étoiles. Sans prévenir il sauta du haut du toit, l'épée levée vers le ciel, et retombant entre les différents adversaires il frappa d'un grand coup son épée sur le sol, provoquant une onde de choc qui mit à terre les différents combattants.  
>Dans le même temps il activa le pouvoir de l'épée de lumière qui se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche complètement insupportable, celle-ci vint éblouir le sorcier ainsi que les démons.<p>

D'ordinaire le pouvoir de l'épée réduisait en cendres les créatures maléfiques et les démons mais elle se contenta d'éblouir Zankou et son sbire en leur infligeant quelques brûlures. En effet ces démons étaient trop puissants pour le simple pouvoir de l'épée, ce qui n'était pas pour surprendre Aragorn, qui soupçonnait depuis le début que le toutou de Zankou était plus à craindre qu'on ne le croyait.

Quand aux créatures de la Saint Jean elles finirent carbonisées et ne restait d'elles plus qu'un tas de cendres indéfinissable. Mais cela ne leur apporta qu'un court répit, car 4 satires apparurent par la suite dans le coin de la rue et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient se jeter sur les belligérants d'une seconde à l'autre.

Aragorn, profitant de l'éblouissement temporaire des démons et du sorcier, s'empara de ce dernier par l'épaule et l'amena derrière une plaque de bois qui ferait office de barricade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il se devait de protéger cette homme, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Une aide venue de nulle part débarqua et avec une épée lumineuse fit brûler toutes les créatures. Raphäel fut déçu que cette épée n'ait pas agit sur Zankou et Elmek. Cela aurait été une bonne aide mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il ne savait pas si cette personne lui venait en aide où si c'était un ennemi de plus. Il se releva péniblement mais en l'espace d'un instant se retrouva à nouveau couché par terre. Une onde choc venait de se produire et avait propulsé tout le monde sur le sol même les deux démons. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule et le tirer derrière une plaque de bois de fortune. Il croisa le regard de son sauveur. Il pouvait le dire maintenant. Un ange venait de le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas espérer meilleure aide.

L'effet de l'épée étant maintenant terminé, Aragorn se releva et alla se tenir face aux démons qui avaient maintenant pu reprendre leurs esprits. On pouvait voir la rage briller dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une détermination légendaire, alimentée par un espoir millénaire qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Les yeux du Roi s'illuminèrent alors d'un bleu intense, lui donnant un aspect à la fois magique et terrifiant. Brandissant son épée en direction de Zankou il lui annonça d'une voix mystérieuse et sans appel :

Aragorn : Il y a eu une époque, un instant pendant lequel mon destin était incertain. Cet instant est révolu. J'ai déjà sauvé ce monde deux fois. J'ai combattu un Seigneur Des Ténèbres et des armées du côté obscur. Tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

Il semblerait que son air menaçant et son jonglage avec le couteau dans sa main ait eu l'effet escompter. Les deux enfants avaient prit leur jambe à leurs coups sans se retourner et ils disparurent à l'angle de la petit détail réglé il se retourna et eu le temps de voir Zankou harceler par tout type de démon tous plus faible les un que les autres... Seul, il n'aurait jamais était une quelconque menace, mais lorsqu'il formait une bande cela était une autre paire de manche. Rajouter à cela l'état de folie furieuse que leurs procuraient la Saint Jean et un Zankou blessé... Vous comprendrez alors sa situations critique.

Elmek courut vers Zankou et le rejoignit en faisant une brèche chez les démons avec ses lancés mortelles de couteau. Cette situation lui rappela bon nombre de combat désespérer qu'il avait mener dos à dos est survécus pour n'en ressortir que plus fort... Alors mourir par des démons de quartier, plutôt rêver ! L'aide fournit nous permit de respirer pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau venue ne tombe du ciel en envoyant une onde de choc suivit d'une lumière exorciste qui réduit en cendre tous les petits démons dans la rue. Nous laissant amplement le temp de nous relever et de voir le nouveau venue.

Si l'on ne voyait pas cette lumière blanche qui entourait son corps, le discours qu'il débita suffit à comprendre qu'il était un ange... Et pas un moins que rien s'il ne mentait pas.

Elmek : *Voyons deux blessés et un gars frais dans chaque camp. Sachant que Zankou et toujours plus fort que l'homme il semblerait que l'on ait un léger avantage.*

Cependant tout équation à une inconnue qui peut faire tout chavirer et ici l'equation en question n'est autre qu'un nouveau groupe de satire qui arriva et se jeta sans distinction sur tous ceux qui croisèrent leurs chemin. Esquivant un coup de corne, il profita de son élan pour l'envoyer sur un mur pour l'étourdir et il le finit en lui lançant une dague en pleine gorge. Il lui faudrait plus qu'une attaque frontale pour le tuer.

Du coin de l'œil il garda dans sa vision l'ange qui venait d'apparaître car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le plus dangereux de tous. Mais pour l'instant l'arrivé sans fin de nouveau démon fous furieux semblait donner une pause dans leur combat idéoligico-mystique... Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de gêneur bien entendue.

Elmek :- Comme au bon vieux temps... Hein Zankou !

Elmek le rejoignit pour lui prêter mains fortes et ils reprirent très rapidement leurs anciennes habitudes de combat.

Zankou : En effet Elmek ! Comme au bon vieux temps !

Dos à dos, rien ne pouvait les arrêter parmi ces misérables créatures. Enfin, c'est ce que Zankou pensait mais l'une d'elles arriva tout de même à l'atteindre, au niveau du flanc gauche de son torse. Il n'avait pas pu l'éviter cet ogre qui avait fonce sur lui et l'avait envoyé valdinguer contre un mur. Donc, d'une, il avait mal là où l'ogre avait frappé de toutes ses forces et, de deux, là où il avait percuté le mut, c'est-à-dire à l'épaule droite. Non mais savait-il à qui il s'en prenait, là ? Zankou se jeta sur la créature et lui enfonça la main droite profondément dans ses boyaux. Il créa une boule d'énergie à l'intérieur du corps et retira sa main lorsque l'ogre explosa. Ca lui apprendra ! Non mais !

D'autres créatures continuaient à venir demander leur dû également et Zankou allait le leur donner quand une impressionnante onde de choc fit trembler le sol et tomber tout le monde, attaquants et attaqués. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre debout pour voir d'où provenait ce tremblement qu'une lumière de plus en plus importante vint l'éblouir. Pour ne pas devenir aveugle, il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et il sentit la chaleur grimper jusqu'à lui infliger des brûlures çà et là, notamment au niveau de ses avant-bras qu'il avait utilisés pour se protéger la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, il vit que toutes les créatures avaient terminé en cendres. Il chercha Elmek du regard pour voir comment il allait et il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, touché aussi à divers endroits par les brûlures. Se remettant debout, il vit que l'homme qui avait réalisé cette action venait en aide au sorcier et qu'il vint également face à lui pour faire un speech.

Sauf que Zankou avait reconnu cet ange. Il en avait entendu parler de par ses compères et leur description était assez fidèle à ce qu'il avait en face de lui mais on lui avait raconté également les effets malfaisants qu'avait cette épée de lumière sur les créatures malveillantes. Grâce à ces deux indices, il découvrit l'identité de son nouvel adversaire, déjà un peu plus de taille à l'affronter que le jeune sorcier. Etant du genre à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, il répondit :

Zankou :- Ah, c'est toi, ravi de **RENCONTRER** enfin en personne ! Je vois qui tu es, on m'a pas mal parlé de toi, tu sais… C'est une preuve de reconnaissance, tu devrais en être fier ! Mais tu ne le resteras pas longtemps, fier, au vu de la défaite cuisante qui sera la tienne face à moi ! Tu as peut-être sauvé ce monde deux fois déjà mais c'est que son heure n'était tout simplement pas venue, et aussi que ce n'était pas moi que tu affrontais. Là, ce sera totalement différent de tout ce que tu as connu jusqu'ici. Alors… Prépare-toi à mourir.

Zankou allait s'élancer contre Aragorn quand il se fit attaquer par deux nouveaux satyres qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, tout concentré qu'il était sur l'ange. Pendant ce temps, un fantôme s'en prenait à Elmek, lui entaillant profondément le bras. De son côté, Zankou avait été griffé au visage par les satyres et des boules de feu eurent raison d'eux. La Source resta à l'affût, se demandant pendant combien de temps encore il devrait faire attention à ces stupides créatures ainsi qu'à l'ange et son nouveau protégé.

Raphaël observa son sauveur. Ce dernier avait adopté une posture de leader, de chef derrière lesquels une armée gigantesque l'aurait suivie, rien qu'en buvant ses paroles. Il avait un discours royal. Aragorn se trouvait déterminé, un peu comme l'était Raphy sans l'assurance de l'ange ! Le jeune homme avait encore un long parcours devant lui mais son espoir grandissait en entendant les propos de l'ange. Quelque chose lui disait de faire confiance en cet homme ! Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas ici par hasard ! Il en a des questions à lui poser ! Soudain le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir un fantôme avec un double sabre tranchant dans les mains (pas laser, le sabre XD). Enfin deux fantômes. L'un d'eux se rua sur Aragorn en lui infligeant une entaille profonde sur la cuisse et une autre sur le torse. L'autre fantôme fit de même mais infligea une entaille profonde sur le bras d'Elmek. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et en voulant esquiver un sabre, il se prit une entaille sur le flanc avec l'autre sabre. Il tomba sur les genoux, le souffle coupé et espéra que la fameuse nuit allait se calmer.  
>Aragorn se tenait face à face avec Zankou, la Source en personne, bien déterminé à lui régler son compte et à expédier en enfer ses légions de créatures démoniaques. Il avait seulement commis une erreur, il avait été trop concentré sur Zankou et son acolyte et en avait oublié les créatures de la Saint Jean qui étaient revenues et l'avaient pris par surprise. D'un geste brusque Aragorn réussit à se mouvoir sur le côté, mais il ne put éviter l'attaque sanglante d'un fantôme qui lui coûta une entaille sur la cuisse et sur le torse. Il en avait vu bien d'autres et ce ne serait que des cicatrices de plus mais il dût reconnaitre que cela l'handicaperait légèrement pour le combat à venir. Il se rassura en se disant que les démons aussi étaient affaiblis.<p>

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il voulait utiliser à nouveau le pouvoir de l'effet de lumière mais décida qu'un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ramena son épée à la verticale, puis s'élança contre le fantôme et les 5 satyres qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Il esquiva l'attaque du fantôme et frappa avec l'épée de lumière. Les fantômes étaient immatériels et ne souffraient pas lors de combats avec des armes conventionnelles. Heureusement pour le roi et le sorcier l'épée de lumière n'était pas une arme conventionnelle.

Le fantôme disparut dans un hurlement de douleur et les satyres se jetèrent sur l'ancien Roi, bien déterminés à la transformer en charpie. Ni une ni deux Aragorn para les attaques et repoussa les satyres dans un coin. Il reprit son souffle et invoqua le nom de son illustre ancêtre en un cri de guerre.

Aragorn : Par Elendil !

Il chargea dans le groupe de satyres avec une vitesse et une grâce surprenantes, déclenchant une avalanche de coups avec une virtuosité époustouflante. Il fallait dire qu'Aragorn était certainement le meilleur épéiste humain de toutes les Terres Du Milieu. Les satyres n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils s'écroulèrent aux pieds du Roi.

Voyant que les démons étaient encore aux prises avec leurs adversaires il s'accorda un instant de répit puis partir rejoindre son sorcier protégé, reprenant sa place de protecteur à ses côtés. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière bleue signe de sa détermination qu'il avait de le sauver. Ils se placèrent à l'abris et attendirent que les démons en aient terminé avec les créatures de la Saint Jean pour pouvoir attaquer un combat plus intéressant et sans doute plus dangereux.

Raphaël observait bien la scène. Sans l'aide de l'ange, il ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir vivant mais même avec son aide, s'en sortir relevait d'un miracle. Il se trouve déjà blessé à l'épaule. Un épaule cassée avant même de commencer le combat n'était pas bon signe mais c'était tout Raphy. Voilà qu'il ajoute une plaie béante au niveau de l'épaule et du flanc. C'est que ça coupe les sabres. La nuit n'était pas terminée ! La Saint-Jean, oui mais un redoutable combat l'attendait encore et il n'y était pas pour rien ! La provocation était son domaine mais il venait de se frotter à plus fort que lui. Le fait de voir Zankou blessé lui provoqua un mini fourire qui s'estompa en voyant le regard de ce dernier. Il savait que l'orgueil d'un démon est grand et que le sorcier allait payer cet éclat de rire. Il était prêt. Prêt à se battre. Prêt à opposer une résistance à cette nouvelle source. Prêt à risquer sa vie pour un avenir meilleur.

Son flanc le faisait souffrir. Son épaule aussi. Par chance, son autre épaule se trouvait encore valide mais pour combien de temps ? Là est la question ! Aragorn avait brûle toutes les créatures et blessé les deux démons avec son épée. Une épée formidable. Une bonne épée qui redonnait le sourire au sorcier. Zankou connaissait la réputation de l'ange. C'était normal vu son âge avancé en même temps. Le démon ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux et même le provoquer. Provoquer un ange ? On aura tout vu ! Qui peut se croire suffisamment puissant pour menacer un ange ? Il est vrai que la source avait un orgueil su dimensionné et qu'elle était de taille à l'affronter. Tenant son bras en bandoulière pour souffrir le moins possible, il resserra son emprise sur le manche de sa dague. Celle-ci vrombissait avec une lueur bleutée presqu'aveuglante. Ce qui se trouvait normal vu les deux démons dans les parages.

La nuit de la Saint-Jean touchait à sa fin. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme leva sa dague et fonça dans le dos de Zankou. Il asséna un coup dans le dos avant de dire :

Raphaël : Prépare toi à mourir ! Je suis déterminé et je ne suis plus seul!

Sur de lui peut-être un peu trop, Raphaël défia et provoqua le démon. Il sait que Zankou réagirait. Raphy sait qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Non seulement, le jeune sorcier se trouve dans un piteux état mais en plus, il est moins puissant que la source. Il n'a qu'Aragorn pour l'aider et il doute que cela soit suffisant. D'autant plus qu'Elmek se trouve dans les parages. Maintenant qu'il est là, il n'allait pas renoncer. Il n'y a que les lâches ou faibles qui renoncent et il n'en est pas un. Son pouvoir de matérialisation d'armes ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide vu qu'il ne peut se servir que d'une main. Par contre, il lui restait encore deux pouvoirs. La vitesse surhumaine pourrait lui éviter quelques coups, à condition qu'elle fonctionne correctement et son don d'ubiquité lui serait utile. Avant de subir un sort du démon, L'image de Raphaël disparue. Il venait d'utiliser son double. Il venait d'affronter Zankou avec son image astrale et protégeait son véritable corps. Il tenta la même chose mais au lieux de cela, son image ne parvenait pas à bouger. **MINCE** alors ! Cela ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups ! Il retenta trois fois de suite mais sans succès. C'est au bout de la quatrième fois qu'il réussit et affronta Zankou avec son épée. Jeu de jambe presqu'impéccable. Gesticulant afin d'éviter des boules de feu ou d'énergie, tout en essayant d'atteindre sa cible. Soit de blesser mortellement le démon. Tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens, le jeune homme avait envie de jouer avec son pire ennemi:

Raphaël : Essaie de m'attraper ! Essaie de m'attraper ! Vas-y ! J'attends !

Raphaël ne risquait pas grand chose vu que c'était son image astrale et que son corps se trouvait protéger par un muret. Enfin, normalement ! Vulnérable mais tant qu'il attire l'attention sur son image, cela devrait le faire ! Elmek se téléporta vers le corps du jeune homme et lui planta un couteau au niveau du rein. La douleur irradia. Son image le sentit mais dans un sursaut d'orgueil et juste avant de sombrer, il infligea une belle entaille sur le torse de Zankou, en réplique au coup tordu d'Elmek. Son image astrale faiblissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient jusqu'à disparaitre. Il avait l'impression de mourir lentement. Il avait besoin de soin.

Les charges des créatures se poursuivaient et semblaient interminables. Zankou commençait « légèrement » à être épuisé, par le combat et par l'usage de tant de pouvoirs magiques. Puis, au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, la nuit de la Saint-Jean se termina. Les démons prirent quelques instants pour se poser, ce qui fut l'occasion pour la Source de faire un état des lieux de ses blessures. Certaines étaient mineures, comme les griffures au visage, les lacérations et la morsure au mollet ou encore la douleur lancinante dans l'épaule droite et le flanc gauche. D'autres étaient plus graves, notamment les deux plaies sanguinolentes dans le dos dues aux cornes de satyres, qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, ou les brûlures multiples au niveau de ses avant-bras causées par l'épée d'Aragorn, qui le handicapaient dans ses mouvements. Il se demandait où étaient passés l'ange et le sorcier quand Zankou sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser dans le dos, plus haut que l'endroit où les cornes l'avaient touché.

Il se retourna tout en entendant Raphaël lui crier d'être prêt à mourir. Il avait été tant épuisé qu'il n'avait pas du tout senti le sorcier se glisser dans son dos. Ce dernier semblait en aussi piteux état que lui, sauf qu'il n'avait pas utilisé presque toute sa réserve magique. Et c'est ça qui était le plus dangereux pour Zankou en ce moment, en plus de ses blessures graves, le fait qu'il s'épuisait d'utiliser tant de pouvoirs. Aussi, il décida de tout donner dans cet assaut final. Dans un cri de rage et de douleur, il envoya de nombreuses boules d'énergie et de feu sur le sorcier mais il n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre. Sa vision se brouillait par l'épuisement et la douleur et ses bras étaient handicapés par les brûlures de l'épée angélique. Alors qu'il allait enfin atteindre sa cible, le sorcier disparut. Le jeune Halliwell avait certainement le don de projection astrale… Zankou voulut provoquer le jeune homme :

Zankou :- Sors de ta cachette et bats-toi comme un homme ! Et cela vaut pour ton ami angélique aussi !

Et voilà que ce fut une nouvelle projection astrale qui lui fit face, mais elle ne bougeait pas celle-ci. Zankou trouva inutile d'utiliser le peu de réserve qu'il lui restait contre une image. Il regarda alors Elmek et le duo se comprit sans dire un mot. Zankou continuerait d'attirer l'attention du sorcier et de l'ange sur lui pendant qu'Elmek chercherait leur cachette. Selon lui, il était plus que temps d'en finir. Il commença à parler pour faire diversion :

Zankou :- Je vais vous raconteur une histoire pour vous faire venir. Il était une fois un jeune sorcier qui criait vengeance car un démon avait tué ses parents. Il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à un être aussi supérieur mais il tenta quand même sa chance. Et, comme la répartition des forces le voulait, le démon dominait le sorcier. Mais voilà que la situation s'inversa lorsqu'un ange vint à son secours. Il croyait ainsi s'en sortir mais c'était sans compter sur les innombrables capacités du démon.

Pendant son petit discours, la première image du sorcier avait disparu, et cette scène se répéta deux fois, sans se mouvoir non plus. Puis, il sourit lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur plus loin : Elmek avait trouvé leur cachette apparemment. Mais le sorcier avait utilisé ce moment d'inattention pour envoyer une nouvelle image astrale, mobile celle-ci, qui entailla profondément la chair de Zankou au niveau du torse, qui cria une nouvelle fois de douleur. L'image faiblit et arrêta de bouger. Mais, une fois de plus, cela ne servait à rien que le démon s'attaque à la projection, cela n'aurait aucun effet sur le sorcier. Mais voilà que le Source n'était pas remise de sa surprise que l'ange profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'attaquer. Zankou tenta de le blesser mais ses boules de feu n'atteignaient toujours pas leur cible. Et Aragorn planta son épée dans le ventre de Zankou. Sur le point de défaillir, Zankou hurla :

- Elmek !

Ce dernier réapparut auprès de lui en quelques secondes. Le démon demanda silencieusement à son acolyte de s'occuper de l'ange, le temps pour la Source de retirer l'épée de son ventre. Puis, sachant qu'il n'arriverait plus à rien dans cet état avancé d'épuisement et de blessures, il déclara :

- Elmek, on s'en va ! Et vous, ne croyez pas que c'est al dernière fois qu'on se voit ! La prochaine fois, je vous tuerai !

Les démons partirent de San Francisco en se téléportant, direction les Enfers. Tout le monde s'attela à soigner la Source et son bras droit, en tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre dans cet état le Roi des Enfers.

Raphy se trouve en bien mauvaise posture. Il est à la limite de l'agonie et il a besoin de soin urgent. Zankou décide de prendre la fuite avec Elmek. Les blessures sont trop importantes et son énergie insuffisante pour continuer à se battre. Quand à Elmek, il suit son maître conte une adorable petit toutou. Aragorn est blessé mais suffisamment pour sauver le jeune sorcier. Ce dernier s'agenouilla auprès de Raphaël et utilisa son don de guérison afin de panser les plaies du jeune homme. Avant même que Raphaël n'est pu le remercier et lui demander qui, il était, l'ange disparut dans une lumière bleutée, caractéristique des êtres de lumière.


	5. A la recherche d'Anduril !

4 années venaient de s'écouler depuis la grande bataille de coup d'état de Zankou. Raphaël avait apprit de ses erreurs passées et de son impulsivité. A sa dernière confrontation avec Zankou, il avait laissé ses émotions s'emparer de lui au lieu de se fier à sa raison. Il n'aurait pas du l'affronter et ne devait sa survie qu'à la venue d'un ange. Il ne le connaissait pas et ne savait même qui il était. Il avait essayé de lui demander à l'époque mais l'ange avait esquissé un sourire avant de repartir dans une lumière bleutée. Il finirait peut-être par le revoir un jours et à ce moment là, il pourrait le remercier de l'avoir soigner et sauvé la vie. En 4 ans, il avait grandit, mûri et c'était préparé au combat avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour sa famille mais il prenait sur lui et savait qu'il devait les laisser vivre leurs propres expériences, quitte à les ramasser en milles morceaux par la suite. Il se faisait violence. Raphaël avait entendit parlé d'une épée, une célèbre épée ayant appartenu à un roi très puissant. Si cette fameuse épée existait vraiment, il se devait de l'obtenir. Cela pourrait lui donner une chance d'assouvir sa vengeance envers Zankou.

La jeune homme gardait son échec d'i ans, dans cette ruelle sombre en mémoire et faisait tout pour ne pas reproduire la même erreur. Il avait gardé le contact avec les frères Winchester même s'ils s'était retirés du monde durant quelques années afin de s'entraîner mais aussi de faire leur deuil. Il leur avait parlé de la quête afin de retrouver cette épée : l'épée d'Anduril. Dean lui avait promit de l'accompagner et de l'aider à l'obtenir. Il envoya un message à Dean en lui demandant de le rejoindre près du ruisseau afin de faire la quête ensemble. Il en profita pour mettre en ordre toutes ses affaires, prendre le nécessaire de **VOYAGE** et expliquer, sans trop en dire, les raisons de son absences.

Ensuite, il avait passé deux semaines à expliquer à ses deux meilleurs potes pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner dans cette mission périlleuse. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il se devait d'y aller sans risquer la vie de ses potes. Le jeune Halliwell leur a demandé de veiller sur son frère et sa sœur mais également sur Mélinda. Sans oublier Kelly, une demoiselle pour qui son cœur chavire. Il fit donc son sac, le sac de Mary Poppins, où il y rangea quelques affaires de rechange, une **TROUSSE DE SECOURS**, un kit de survie, sa dague (il vaut mieux rester discret surtout avec la chasse aux sorcières en ce moment.), quelques potions utiles et une graine de baobab. A quoi pouvait bien lui servir cette graine ? Il l'avait ramassé un soir lors d'une ballade en compagnie de sa petite sœur. Un genre de porte bonheur. Il n'y avait que deux graines ce soir là et chacun en avait gardé un exemplaire. Il devait avoir 10 ans à l'époque. Depuis ce jour là, il ne s'en était jamais séparé. Il avait l'impression que cette graine lui portait chance. Même si ce n'était qu'un effet placebo, Raphy la glissa dans poche. Au pire, il pourra toujours la lancer sur un adversaire et qui sait si la graine n'est pas réellement magique et qui se produira quelque chose de surprenant.

Bref, il vérifia une multitude de fois le contenu de son sac, enfila son blouson et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Il devait se renseigner un peu plus sur cette fameuse épée, savoir où il devait chercher. Il devait forcément y avoir des écrits, des légendes comme pour Excalibur. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il en rêvait. Il n'en dormait plus. S'il avait une chance de vaincre Zankou, les sacrifices d'heures de sommeil en valait la peine. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Raphaël rendit les livres qu'il avait emprunter lors d'une mission précédente, heureusement que le sac est super étanche, puis s'installa dans un coin, à l'abri des regard indiscret. Il sortit son **ORDINATEUR PORTABLE**, se connecta sur internet et farfouilla les diverses informations sur les fameuses légendes concernant les épées. Des dizaines de livres ouverts sur la tables, des dizaines de pages internet ouvertes et un bloc note remplie d'information plus utiles les unes que les autres.

L'épée aurait appartenu à un guerrier. Un roi pour être exact. Anduril aurait été perdu à la mort de son dernier maître, il y fort longtemps. C'était le roi du Gondor, longtemps rôdeur, refusant le trône, il avait finit par prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit durant la plus grande bataille de tous les temps. Enfin, c'était comme ça que les livres la racontait. Seulement, le Gondor n'existait plus. Comment retrouver une épée si on ne sait même pas où chercher ? Trouver l'emplacement de la tombe du dit roi, un certain Aragorn serait une solution. Quel est le nom du nouveau territoire, là même, où se trouvait le Gondor ? Le jeune homme sortit s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Il ne résista pas devant une pizza 4 fromages et devant une bonne barbe à papa. Cela lui remémorait des souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie de ses cousins et des gros délires avec ses deux amis d'enfance. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rire avec eux ! Même s'il ne vivait pas sous le même toit que ses cousins du temps de son enfance, cela ne l'empêchait pas de les voir tous les jours et d'être très complice avec eux. Il sortit de rêverie en entendant des gémissements comme si une personne pleurait à chaudes larmes. Un bruit de claque venait de résonner dans la petite boutique. Raphaël se retourna et vit une maman très en colère contre son petit garçon très mais alors très capricieux. Les enfants de nos jours n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on leur disent non et ils doivent apprendre la frustration. Le petit garçon pleurait comme une madeleine et le jeune homme se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Les nombreuses fois où il s'était fait disputer à la place de son frère afin de le protéger ne lui avait pas servit de leçon. Il n'aurait pas du protéger son petit frère autant et finalement une bonne dispute l'aurait peut-être empêcher de faire toute ses bêtises. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui et il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Son petit frère avait beau être chiant, il n'empêchait pas qu'il l'adorait.

Rentrant dans la bibliothèque, retrouvant ses affaires, il s'installa à son bureau et se replongea dans les manuscrits. Il connaissait, pratiquement par cœur, toute l'histoire d'Aragorn, enfin du règne d'Aragorn. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur le rôdeur mais il n'y avait que très peu d'informations à ce sujet. Un énorme trou dans la chronologie. Un peu frustrant. Par contre, l'histoire de ce roi le passionnait et lui donnait de l'espoir. Il voulait le prendre pour exemple et s'en inspirer. D'autant plus que le nom d'Aragorn en elfique signifie « espoir ».

Après avoir prit tous les renseignements qu'il désirait, le jeune Halliwell rangea son ordinateur, les livres, en emprunta deux ainsi qu'un plan des territoires anciens se reportant aux territoires nouveaux et quitta la bibliothèque plus rassuré et surtout plus préparé. Ensuite, il allait faire un petit tour au supermarché du coin afin d'acheter des vivres en quantités suffisantes, des piles pour la lampe torche et tout le matériel nécessaire dont il avait besoin. Le sac à dos sur les épaules, Raphaël prit la route de l'ancien territoire du Gondor qui, selon la carte, devait se trouver sur les plaines d'Ecosse. Tout un océan a traverser. Pour le moment, il devait se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous : le ruisseau tout prêt de l'aéroport. Le chemin paraissait simple et sans embûche mais avec la chasse aux sorcières qui se répand de plus en plus sur le monde, le simple fait de sortir de chez soi peut se révéler un obstacle.

Ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs était la meilleure solution ! Encore faut-il qu'il n'en est pas besoin ! Raphaël traversa une foret afin de prendre un petit raccourci mais la nuit commençait à tomber drôlement vite et il restait aux aguets du moindre signe anormal. Des hurlements de loup aux cris de vampires, la respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus, le sorcier eu bien du mal à garder son calme. La quête commençait bien. Il fut aveugler par des gyrophares et eu, pour seul réflexe de se cacher sur une branche de chêne en attendant que la patrouille passe son chemin. Soudain, un vrombissement se fit entendre. Son sac se mit illuminer si fort, qu'il l'ouvrit et retira sa dague de détection démoniaque. L'arme vrombissait mais pourtant aucune menace à l'horizon. L'arme ne pouvait pas se tromper. Soudain, un vampire posa la main sur son épaule et le jeune homme sursauta. Sans même réfléchir, d'un geste brusque, il trancha le bras de la créature sanguinaire et sauta de l'arbre. Heureusement que la branche ne se trouvait pas haute. Il atterrit donc sur les fesses mais se releva en moins de deux minutes afin de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de détaler comme un lapin.

Suite à une course effrénée contre une dizaine de vampires à travers la forêt, le jeune Halliwell finit par trébucher tout prêt du lieu de rendez-vous. En voulant se relever, il se tapa la tête contre un rocher et fut sonner pendant quelques secondes. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remarqua qu'il saignait un peu mais rien de bien méchant. Il avait connu pire. Tenant sa dague aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Raphaël se tenait prêt à combattre. Seulement, le combat semblait bien inégale. Une aide ne serait pas de refus. Décidément, la quête commençait bien mal et il en vint à se demander si elle allait avoir lieu et dans quel état il finirait !

Aragorn ne dormait plus depuis des jours maintenant. Les souvenirs de guerre le hantaient ainsi que la façon dont il avait quitté ce monde il y a bien des années, pour revenir en tant qu'être de lumière et y découvrir que le monde qu'il avait connu avait changé, il était devenu plus sombre, plus malfaisant. L'espoir brillait toujours mais il était faible. Il lui semblait que les valeurs et les idéaux du passé avaient tous été oubliés, y compris les sacrifices qui avaient été faits pour que ce monde ne connaisse jamais le mal. Il semblerait d'ailleurs à ce propos qu'ils aient échoué. L'ancien roi du Gondor était lié au destin de ce monde, il le savait, après tout c'était bien pour cela qu'il était là, bien qu'il n'ait rien demandé de lui même. Dans son esprit défilaient des images, des flashs, il en avait tellement qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le présent. C'était pour lui comme un signe, le signe que quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire, une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un âge.

Coincé dans son misérable appartement Aragorn luttait contre ces images, tentant en vain de les effacer de son esprit. Mais malgré des efforts qui avaient duré des jours il dût finalement lâcher prise et se laisser submerger par les visions. Coup de chance ou coup du destin il semblerait que cela ait été la solution à son problème. Les visions s'amplifièrent et finirent par devenir de plus en plus claires. Il se revoyait en tant que Roi, à la célèbre bataille de la Porte Noire, devant le domaine du Mal, à remotiver ses trouves en vu du combat épique qui s'annonçait. D'autres souvenirs refirent surface, de son existence en tant que rôdeur jusqu'au couronnement, ceux ci défilaient de plus en plus vite dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'effondrer sur le plancher de la chambre, perdant connaissance. Il se retrouva comme dans un rêve, dans un lieu inconnu, une forêt lui semblait t'il. Il la reconnaissait, il l'avait déjà traversée pour se rendre à Annuminas, la célèbre capitale du royaume d'Arnor, laissée à l'abandon pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Une sorte de brume de couleur bleutée l'entourait. Aragorn ne bougeait pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis une forme apparut, une silhouette dans la brume, qui se rapprochait de lui, une forme immatérielle semblable à un halo de brume. Une silhouette de femme. Aragorn était stupéfait, devant lui venait d'apparaître la femme qu'il aime, Arwen en personne. Il tenta de l'atteindre et de la toucher, mais nul ne pouvait toucher un fantôme, sa main la traversa à son plus grand regret. C'est alors qu'elle lui parla, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Si tu ne crois en rien d'autre, crois en moi. Crois en nous.

Puis elle disparut, dans un tourbillon de fumée. Le rêve s'arrêta, Aragorn se réveilla. Il en était encore secoué et eut de la peine à se relever. La blessure qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps en lui se rouvrait petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux et revisualisant la forêt il utilisa ses pouvoirs d'être de lumière pour s'y rendre, dans une lumière bleu et or. Il se retrouva à l'endroit précis où il avait vu Arwen dans son rêve et attendit, espérant la voir surgir d'un moment à l'autre mais il n'en fut rien. Après 2 heures d'attente il faillit se résoudre à partir quand un bruit suspect attira son attention. Il aperçut non loin devant lui un jeune homme courir une dague à la main, pourchassé par des vampires en manque de sang. Il venait de trébucher et de se cogner la tête et se tenait à présent prêt à affronter ses adversaires, bien que le combat soit très inégal.

Aragorn ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. D'un bond il jaillit d'entre les buissons et attaqua l'un des vampires par surprise, qui ne put se défendre face au Roi, qui n'avait rien perdu de ses formidables talents d'épéistes. Il tenait en main l'épée de lumière, une des rares armes dans ce monde qui faisait s'enfuir bon nombre de créatures malfaisantes. Après avoir éliminé 2 vampires en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il activa le pouvoir légendaire de l'épée. Instantanément une lumière blanche des plus intenses vint illuminer la forêt, éblouissant tout être bénéfique dans un grand rayon d'action et réduisant en cendre tout ce qui était maléfique et d'une puissance inférieure à celle de l'arme. Quand la lumière disparut il ne restait plus autour de lui que des cendres de vampire et un jeune homme qui lui semblait étrangement familier, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas le connaître. Il tenta une approche d'une voix forte mais rassurante.

Les bois ici sont dangereux et pleins de souvenirs, tu ne devrais pas t'y aventurer seul qui que tu sois. Que fais tu là ? Tu vas bien ?

Il lui tendit la main pour le relever, car le jeune homme ayant trébuché était toujours à terre. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait il savait que le destin l'avait envoyé ici et il tentait bien découvrir pourquoi.

Raphaël se trouvait dans une bien mauvaise posture. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois ni même la dernière et on était en droit de se demander comment allait se finir la quête. Enfin, surtout si elle allait aboutir. Fermant les yeux comme pour ne pas voir les créatures qui s'attaquaient à lui, Raphaël s'était dit que son heure était venu et il se mit à penser très fort à sa famille. En particulier, à son frère et sa sœur. Soudain, il entendit des bruits, eu l'impression de flash limite aveuglant. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'éblouissait tellement qu'il en eu mal au yeux. Plissant les yeux, il discerna un homme. Un homme qui lui était familier. IL savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Il ne se souvenait plus où mais il chercha dans son esprit. Il comprit. Il se souvint de cette fameuse nuit où plein d'orgueil et de vengeance, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Même s'il était tombé dessus par un pur hasard. Cet homme était venu à son secours comme par miracle. Était-ce son ange gardien ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander qui il était mais il comptait bien l'empêcher de disparaître à nouveau ! Voilà deux fois qu'il lui sauve la vie ! Pourquoi ? Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait qu'ils avaient un lien étroits mais quoi ?

Il avait confiance en cet homme. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa vie ou celles des personnes qui lui sont chères. C'était plus qu'un ange gardien ! Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui et avait bien l'intention de ne pas le lâcher. En un instant. En un coup d'épée, les créatures de la nuit les plus monstrueuses, féroces, mineures bien entendu, venait d'être balayées de la surface de la Terre. Comment était-ce possible ? Mieux ne valait pas l'avoir contre nous ! Il cligna des yeux afin de se réhabituer à la luminosité et aussi pour reprendre ses esprits. Il saisit la main d'Aragorn pour se relever, tant bien que mal, en titubant quelque peu, puis en enlevant la terre sur son pantalon et sur son tee shirt. Ensuite, les propos de son sauveur se mirent à résonner dans son esprit. Visiblement, l'homme ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Faut dire que Raphy est un garçon plutôt physionomiste et donc ça peut aider.

Il sait que les bois sont dangereux mais il se doit de terminer cette quête qui venait à peine de commencer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité. S'il devait dire qui il était vraiment ! Quelque chose lui disait, au plus profond de son être, de faire confiance en cet homme. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était un allié et même plus qu'un allié ! Le jeune homme a toujours eu du mal à accorder sa confiance et voilà que son instinct le pousse à le faire. Doit-il écouter son instinct ? Doit-il tout dire ? Il peut commencer par le début et il verra bien la réaction de l'ange en face de lui.

Raphaël : Merci ! Sans votre aide, je ne serais plus ici à l'heure qu'il est ! Merci encore une fois de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! La dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier. I ans lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul contre deux démons. J'avais été aveuglé par la vengeance et je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup. J'avais agis sur un coup de tête. Heureusement que vous aviez été là ce jour là ! Je m'appelle Raphaël Halliwell. Je suis un sorcier. Je suis en route pour retrouver une épée légendaire. Je n'ai rien de cassé apparemment, juste quelques égratignures. Qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous venu me sauver par hasard ou saviez-vous que j'étais en danger ?

Il voulait en apprendre plus sur l'identité de son sauveur. Il voulait comprendre . Il en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas son ange gardien ou un truc de ce genre. Il bouillonnait d'envie de lui demander de l'accompagner dans sa quête mais il ne savait pas comment lui demander. Il est trop timide pour faire le premier pas et pourtant il faut bien se lancer quelques fois. Le destin les a fait se **RENCONTRER** à nouveau et ce n'est pas pour rien. Son instinct le poussait à oser lui demander de l'aider dans sa quête. Une aide ne lui serait pas superflue et même plutôt bénéfique. Il attendit d'en savoir un plus sur lui avant d'oser lui demander de l'accompagner dans sa quête.

Aragorn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta l'épée levée, à se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'apparemment il semblait ne pas voir. Il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes quand soudain... il planta l'épée de lumière dans le sol juste sous les pieds du jeune sorcier. Non sans raison car un cri de douleur d'une bête quelconque se fit entendre à l'instant même, puis disparut aussitôt avec son trépas. Il adressa un sourire au jeune Halliwell et lui dit d'un air serein :

Le danger ne vient pas toujours d'où l'on croit.

Aragorn retira son épée du sol, et la remit au fourreau, conscient que le danger était passé pour l'instant. Il reprit ses esprits pendant quelques secondes, analysant méticuleusement la situation et chaque élément qui se présentait à lui. Il aurait reconnu ce sorcier entre mille, il en avait gardé un souvenir très particulier mais visiblement il ne l'avait pas reconnu dans les bois. Peut être avait t'il l'esprit ailleurs ces temps-ci ou peut être était t'il tellement obnubilé par l'idée de revoir Arwen que ses yeux avaient refusé de voir la vérité. A cette idée Aragorn versa comme une petite larme, qu'il essuya rapidement en espérant qu'elle ne se serait pas révélée trop voyante. Il regarda Raphaël et lui répondit :

Tu attire bien trop l'attention sur toi, tu dois avoir le chic pour les ennuis. Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier pour la dernière fois, je ne fais que mon devoir et tu avais besoin d'aide, qui aurais je été si je ne t'étais pas venu en aide ?

Il tiqua sur la fameuse question "Qui êtes vous ?" Aragorn n'aimait pas révéler sa véritable identité, c'est pourquoi il ne le faisait qu'aux personnes de confiance et même si le jeune Halliwell lui inspirait confiance il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui dire qui il était vraiment. Il se contenta donc de répondre :

Jadis j'avais un nom. Aujourd'hui je ne saurais dire. Mais tu peux m'appeler Grands Pas, ou Estel à tes désirs. Quand à ce qu'il vient de se passer je pense simplement que le Destin a fait son oeuvre, je ne me trouvais pas dans cette forêt par hasard et je crois bien que toi non plus.

Il lui parla ensuite de sa quête pour retrouver une épée légendaire. Un déclic se fit immédiatement. Il se trouvait non loin de l'ancienne capitale d'Arnor où il avait été secrètement enterré il y a des millénaires, contrairement à la légende qui laissait clairement entendre que le Roi avait été enterré à Minas Tirith au Gondor. Peut être ce sorcier recherchait t'il sa tombe ? Mais alors il ne devrait pas être au courant pour le royaume d'Arnor. La seule explication qu'il en tira est que Raphaël croyait se trouver à l'emplacement de l'ancien Gondor. La cartographie n'était en effet pas le point fort de la nouvelle génération. Une erreur de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres qui par le plus grand des hasards avait quand même mené le jeune Halliwell au bon endroit. D'après des sources récentes venues tout droit du monde magique l'épée Anduril aurait été retrouvée par les mages de l'époque et scellée ainsi que le tombeau royal. Il suffirait donc de retrouver l'emplacement funéraire pour réussir la quête. Et déjouer les systèmes de sécurité magiques qui s'y trouvaient. Un exploit qui n'était sûrement pas à la hauteur d'un jeune sorcier, à moins qu'on ne lui apporte de l'aide. Aragorn y voyait là une formidable occasion de retrouver son arme légendaire et de l'utiliser à nouveau, tout en récupérant quelques biens précieux qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui lors de son ascension.

Aragorn : Il est inutile de citer le nom de l'objet que tu recherche, il n'y a qu'une seule épée légendaire par ici. Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest, enterrée avec le Roi du Royaume Réunifié lui même dans la ville d'Annuminas en Arnor. C'est une noble quête l'ami, qui te demandera du courage, de la patience et du temps. Mais que tu ne peux accomplir seul. L'ancienne magie peut parfois se révéler beaucoup plus déroutante et dangereuse que tu ne l'imagine, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Tu es jeune aussi tu ne t'imagine certainement pas encore ce qui t'attend. Aussi si tu veux faire ce voyage je devrais t'accompagner. Ou si tu refuse je devrais te ramener en lieu sûr contre ta volonté.

Il se perdit dans ses mots et eut pendant quelques instants le regard dans le vide, comme si il était ailleurs. Il se rappelait des paroles de son grand amour, il y a si longtemps. Il murmura alors :

Des cendres un feu s'éveillera,  
>De l'ombre la lumière jaillira,<br>Reforgée sera la lame brisée,  
>Le sans couronne à nouveau sera Roi.<p>

Il le savait au fond de lui même. Ce garçon l'intriguait tellement, il savait intérieurement que leurs destins seraient intimement liés. Raphaël écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention les propos d'Aragorn. Cet homme lui inspirait confiance. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Pourtant, il ne l'avait vu que deux fois. Le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas tout de suite le geste de l'ange lorsque ce dernier planta son épée dans le sol mais il le comprit après et la réflexion d'Aragorn était plus que vrai. Il est vrai que le danger ne venait jamais où il l'attendait. Tout en l'observant bien, le jeune Halliwell se sentait apaiser, en sécurité avec lui. Étrange quand on connaît Raphy. Lui, qui a du mal à faire confiance. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un, qu'une voix intérieur lui disait qu'un lien étroit le reliait à cet ange. Mais, la question est : Quel lien les uni ? S'il seulement il savait ! Aragorn semblait pensif, nostalgique, enfin, c'est l'impression que Raphy avait. C'était pas nouveau qu'il attirait l'attention sur lui même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès et qu'il aurait préféré rester discret. De plus, l'ange avait vu juste et c'est bien vrai qu'il attire trop l'attention sur lui. Seulement, il ne voit pas comment remédier à ce problème.

Depuis tout petit, les démons ou sorciers maléfiques n'ont de cesse de les attaquer et lui, il ne fait que se défendre. Quand ceux-ci n'attaqueront plus, la Terre n'existera plus ! Enfin, pas si sure en fait. S'il ne fait que son devoir, c'est que c'est un ange gardien et le hasard n'y est pour rien. Le sorcier commence à se poser un peu trop de question mais une chose est certaine, c'est qu'Aragorn pouvait l'aider dans sa quête. Il en connaissait long sur cette fameuse épée. Peut-être qu'il l'a connu ? Peut-être qu'il connaissait son possesseur ? Peut-être que... Une idée illumina son esprit ! C'était comme si une voix venait de lui souffler cette réponse. Étrange ! Magique aussi ! Et si, il se trouvait en face du célèbre roi ? Il avait une chance sur un million mais une chance quand même ! Qui d'autre que le possesseur de l'épée pouvait en savoir autant dessus ?

Et puis, les noms de « grands pâs » ou de « Estel » raisonnait dans sa tête ! Il était persuadé de les avoir déjà entendu ! Mais où ? Il fouilla dans son esprit, tout en écoutant les paroles d'Aragorn. Un déclic se produisit. Il se souvenait où il avait vu ses noms. Enfin ces surnoms. C'était à la bibliothèque, quand il se renseignait sur cette épée. C'était ainsi qu'on surnommait le majestueux Aragorn. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait l'ancien roi du Gondor devant ses yeux. Ce même roi qui lui a sauvé la vie à deux reprises. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il s'exprimait ainsi et aussi pourquoi il était normal de venir en aide à une personne en difficulté. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait l'aider dans cette quête et Raphy était certain de réussir cette mission. Il sera sûrement blessé mais il y arrivera. Il en était certain.

Raphaël l'observa et chercha ses mots avant de parler. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni s'il pouvait lui dire qu'il l'avait reconnu. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il en était certain. Il finit par dire tout naturellement:

Raphaël : Je reconnais que j'ai le chic pour m'attirer des ennuis. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas nouveau et cela bien avant ma naissance. Ma famille est souvent confronté à ce genre de problèmes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je remarque aussi que vous êtes un homme d'honneur et rempli de bravoure. J'ai étudié beaucoup de livres et d'archives concernant cette épée et j'ai déjà vu vos noms. J'ai compris qui vous étiez. Je ne suis pas ici par hasard certes mais je suis plus qu'heureux de tomber sur vous. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoirs m'aider. C'était votre épée ? Rien qu'à vous entendre en parler, je sais que c'était la votre. Je me trompe ? En tout cas, je serais ravie que vous puissiez m'accompagner dans ma quête et très honoré.

Raphaël observa attentivement Aragorn et plus il le regardait et plus quelque chose lui disait que son destin était lié au sien. Étrange ! Il le sentit perdu. Enfin, son esprit semblait ailleurs et il ne comprit pas les paroles qu'il prononçait. Il finit par dire:

Raphaël : Si nous devons trouver cette épée, il serait peut-être temps de se mettre en route, non ? Je pense que vous savez déjà où nous devons nous rendre. Je me fie à vous.

Le jeune homme suivi donc l'ange à travers les bois en direction de la fameuse épée. I était confiant et serein pour la première fois de sa vie. Aragorn donnait l'impression d'être perdu, du moins c'était ce qu'il aimait faire croire. Il écoutait le jeune Halliwell des 2 oreilles et fit un léger sourire lorsque celui-ci crut l'avoir reconnu. Décidément ce sorcier était plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait, et très observateur comme il l'avait été dans sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple rôdeur Dunedain vadrouillant dans les terres d'Eriador en tentant vainement de la protéger contre les hordes maléfiques qui y faisaient régulièrement des raids. Mais cela c'était du passé. Il se retourna face à Raphaël et lui dit en esquissant un léger sourire :

Aragorn : Ce qui compte ce n'est pas qui je suis, mais toi qui es tu ?

Même si il savait qu'il venait de se faire démasquer il préféra ne rien dire et esquiver les questions, dans un sentiment de préservation. Il avait l'impression que sa véritable identité serait bientôt révélée mais que l'heure n'était pas encore venue. Ou alors peut être était ce lui qui ne voulait pas redevenir le Roi qu'il avait été jadis ? Lui qui ne désirait rien de plus qu'une vie simple et non un Royaume souhaitait peut être oublier cette période de son existence ? Peu sauraient le dire car Aragorn était très secret et mystérieux et peu de personnes avaient su lire en lui autrement, à l'exception d'Arwen et de Gandalf.

La question qu'il avait posée n'attendait aucune réponse, elle était plutôt d'ordre rhétorique, comme une invitation au jeune sorcier à réfléchir sur lui même et les véritables raisons de sa quête.  
>Il ne lui laissa donc pas le temps de répondre et se mit en route, ajoutant tout en marchant :<p>

Aragorn : Suis moi, l'objet que tu recherche n'est pas très loin. Cependant ta route sera semée d'embuches car l'épée et le tombeau du Roi sont protégés par des sortilèges créés par les Istari dont Gandalf lui même, de telle sorte à ce que seul un champion de la Lumière au coeur pur puisse s'en emparer. D'après ce que je sais du sortilège il consiste en 6 épreuves. Rien n'est dit quand à ces épreuves elles mêmes, simplement que les 6 vertus nous permettant de les surpasser sont la prudence, la générosité, la sagesse, la bonté d'âme, la foi et l'amour. Tu as de la chance car j'ai été amené il y a longtemps à passer les 2 premières épreuves au cours desquelles beaucoup d'hommes ont péri, ceci facilitera beaucoup notre tâche. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela nous y sommes.

Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à la question rhétorique d'Aragorn. Une question philosophique. On croit toujours se connaître mais est-ce qu'on se connaît vraiment ? Là est la question ! Aragorn venait de l'insiter à se connaître lui-même avant de savoir qui, il avait en face de lui. En se connaissant lui-même, il arrivera plus facilement à cerner les autres et à leur faire confiance. Beaucoup de réflexion pour une si petite et simple question. Raphaël était heureux de se trouver en compagnie du possesseur de la fameuse et légendaire épée Anduril. C'est le Destin qui la mit sur son chemin et il avait la ferme intention de suivre son instinct. Il faisait entièrement confiance en cet ange qui lui avait sauvé, par deux fois, la vie. Le jeunes sorcier se trouvait plus que motivé à trouver cette épée et à s'en emparer. Il en avait besoin afin de venger sa famille mais aussi pour venir à bout de la société de l'étoile du soir. Surtout de leur chef. Il avait insuffler l'idée qu'il fallait se mettre en route si on voulait prendre l'épée au plus vite et juste avant de répondre à la question rhétorique de l'ange, Aragorn poursuivit ses explications sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Le jeune Halliwell écouta très attentivement les indications et renseignements évoqués par Aragorn. Il connaissait mieux que personne cet endroit. Il en connaissait les pièges et pouvait les déjouer. Raphaël ne pouvait espérer mieux comme guide. Cependant, il en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas un lien avec lui pour qu'il apparaisse ainsi à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en difficulté. Il le suivit très précisément, marchant dans chacun de ses pas. Il tenta de mémoriser chacune des épreuves auxquelles il serait confronté. Il se sentait- prêt. Prêt à accomplir des miracles. Il voulait cette épée. Pas pour se sentir puissant mais pour faire briller la lumière à nouveau sur la Terre. Il ne réussit qu'à prononcer les mots suivants:

Raphaël : Merci de ton aide encore une fois ! Je te serais reconnaissant toute ma vie ! Je te suis!

Aragorn s'arrêta. Devant lui se trouvait une vaste plaine herbeuse qui s'étendait sur un bon kilomètre. Il suffisait de regarder l'autre côté pour apercevoir le tombeau du Roi, qui se tenait imposant et majestueux, comme si le temps ne l'avait pas atteint. Il tendit le bras et le mis devant Raphaël comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. En effet tout le long de cette plaine se trouvaient des personnes, immobiles comme si elles avaient été pétrifiées par un quelconque enchantement.

Aragorn : Bien malheureux sont ceux qui sont avides de richesse et se jettent dans la gueule du loup sans faire preuve de prudence. Ces personnes sont maintenant piégées dans le temps, contrairement aux apparences elles ne sont pas figées ni mortes. Un puissant sortilège fait que toute cette plaine se trouve hors du temps, et le temps s'y écoule beaucoup plus lentement pour eux que pour nous. Aussi à cette vitesse il leur faudra des millions de nos années avant d'atteindre le tombeau. Fort heureusement il existe un chemin non soumis à ce sortilège, qui traverse la plaine et marcher sur ce sentier ne nous figera pas dans le temps, tant que l'on n'en sort pas.

Aragorn prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit ils brillaient d'une pure lumière bleutée. Il pouvait maintenant sentir la présence des sortilèges et il pouvait maintenant voir le chemin à emprunter, qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il se décida à avancer guidé par la magie elle même. Conscient que Raphaël ne pouvait pas faire de même il se retourna et lui dit :

Suis moi et surtout quoiqu'il se passe, reste dans mes pas. Il n'y a aucun ennemi aux alentours si ce n'est ce puissant enchantement.

Et il reprit sa marche à travers la plaine enchantée.

Raphaël se stoppa net, à quelques mètres d'Aragorn. Il observait le paysage et l'attitude de l'ange. Il aperçut le tombeau du roi, de l'autre côté de la plaine et ne tenant plus, il reprit sa marche le sourire aux lèvres. Il fut stopper dans son élan par le bras d'Aragorn. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et s'apprêtait à rechigner lorsqu'il entendit les propos de l'ange. Il remarqua les personnes pétrifiées tout le long du chemin et comprit les paroles de son guide. Seulement, il savait qu'il n'était ni intéressé par la richesse ni par la gloire et que ses intentions se trouvaient plus qu'honorables. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Il se devait d'y aller. Le temps s'écoulait trop vite. Il fallait agir vite avant que Zankou ne soit trop puissant pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser. Il est encore quelque peu trop fougueux et il va devoir apprendre à patienter. Il attendit qu'Aragorn est finit de parler avant de s'exclamer:

Raphaël : S'il existe un autre chemin non soumis à cet enchantement alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu de traverser cette plaine et de se retrouver de l'autre côté. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? C'est pas que je suis pressé mais quand même ! Et puis, je ne veux pas cette épée pour la gloire ou la richesse, juste pour m'en servir honorablement comme le faisait son ancien possesseur.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire à l'encontre d'Aragorn. Il le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration. L'ange voyait le chemin à emprunter mais rien n'avait changé pour Raphaël. Comment saurait-il s'il déviait du chemin, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre ? Il ne pourrait pas le savoir. Comment allait-il traverser cette plaine enchantée ? La réponse lui vint de son guide. Il lui demanda de le suivre et de marcher dans ses pas. Non pas pour ne pas laisser de traces mais pour être sure de suivre le bon chemin et de ne pas se retrouver piégé. C'est ce qu'il fit mais des esprits invisibles l'attirait en dehors du chemin. Il résista. Il fit abstraction des bruits de la nature mais c'était épuisant. La fatigue commençait à lui peser. Il voulu s'arrêter un instant, un court instant mais Aragorn avait accélérer le pas et il se devait de le suivre sinon il serait perdu. Il accéléra le pas. Le poids de son sac lui pesait de plus en plus. Il luttait contre le sommeil. Ce devait être un des effets de l'enchantement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'ange n'était pas soumis à cette magie. Peut-être parce que c'était son tombeau ! Ce serait une explication logique !

Le jeune Halliwell fut soulager d'être sorti de cette atmosphère lourde et pesante. Ils se trouvaient à présent de l'autre côté de la plaine mais assez loin du tombeau. Il demanda enfin:

Raphaël : Quelle est la deuxième épreuve ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Aragorn était perdu dans ses pensées au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait le labyrinthe. Même si cela semblait difficile à croire la magie puissante de l'enchantement l'affectait aussi bien que ce soit son propre tombeau. Seulement il s'agissait d'une magie différente, plus profonde, destinée à le faire réfléchir sur lui même et à le faire douter intérieurement et non un sortilège d'épuisement tel que celui que Raphaël était en train de subir.

Le Roi n'en pouvait plus de subir les attaques mentales qui lui rappelaient sa vie d'antan et le douloureux destin qu'il avait subi en perdant l'amour de sa vie. Il accéléra alors le pas pour sortir au plus vite du labyrinthe, sans se retourner. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas que le jeune sorcier le suive, mais il estimait que pour réussir une confiance absolue devait s'établir entre eux, ils devaient être capables de se suivre et encore plus pour Aragorn, il devait être capable d'avancer sans se retourner en sachant que Raphaël faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où il était membre de la communauté, la confiance était une des valeurs qui lui avait permis d'accomplir sa quête légendaire.

Arrivés au bout du labyrinthe Aragorn se retourna et vit le jeune Halliwell exténué par les effets de l'enchantement. Il avait eu beau le prévenir que la tâche ne serait pas facile il savait que cela n'était encore qu'un euphémisme, d'autant plus qu'ils ne venaient de passer que la première épreuve, il en restait 5. Aragorn n'en connaissait qu'une autre, la suivante, qui leur permettait d'entrer dans le tombeau. Au cours de ses explorations l'ancien Roi n'avait jamais souhaité aller plus loin, envahi par la nostalgie à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de sa tombe. Cette fois-ci cependant, pour que le Bien triomphe, il devra s'y aventurer au risque de revivre le passé une fois encore. Il dit alors à Raphaël :

Tu es exténué tu devrais te reposer. Accroche toi on va prendre un raccourci.

Ni une ni deux il lui prit le bras et s'éclipsa, entraînant Raphaël avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent à présent devant le tombeau, solide et majestueux qui se dressait devant eux. Il était encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs.

Aragorn : J'aurais bien aimé qu'on s'éclipse directement ici, ça nous aurait évité bien des peines, malheureusement quand on use de la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Il n'en dit pas plus, comme à son habitude, tentant de préserver une part de mystère. Il s'approcha de la porte du tombeau, le sorcier derrière lui, quand instantanément une sorte de champ de force magique de couleur bleue et or vint se former autour d'eux les emprisonnant dans une bulle magique d'où ils ne pourraient sortir. Aragorn ne broncha pas une seule seconde pour autant et désigna d'une main un coffre en bois ancien, sur lequel se distinguaient des inscriptions elfiques.

Aragorn : Voici la seconde épreuve, celle de la générosité. Ces épreuves sont faites pour que seul les êtres au coeur pur puissent accéder à Anduril. De ce fait les personnes cupides et purement égoïstes sont destinées à mourir dans cette bulle, avant même l'entrée du tombeau. Impossible de s'éclipser ici ni même d'utiliser la magie, tu peux toujours essayer mais tes pouvoirs sont bloqués tout comme les miens. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir est de faire une offrande dans ce coffre. Chacun de nous doit y laisser un objet de grande valeur. J'entends par là une valeur sentimentale, quelque chose de précieux à ton coeur, que tu ne pourras malheureusement pas récupérer à la sortie. Une fois le coffre refermé la magie des sentiments dans tes objets vaincront le sortilège mais seront détruits aussi. C'est le prix à payer si tu veux ce pourquoi tu es venu ici.

Aragorn s'approcha du coffre et sortit de sous sa cape de Rôdeur un étrange objet argenté, une sorte de couronne sertie de motifs elfiques raffinés. Il la tenait entre ses mains d'une façon douce et délicate.

Aragorn : La couronne d'Arwen. Elle la portait tous les jours il y a bien des années. Avant la fin.

Il rechigna à s'en séparer mais le fit tout de même car il n'en avait pas le choix. Puis il se consola en se souvenant qu'il avait toujours avec lui le pendentif de l'Étoile du Soir qu'Arwen lui avait offert, bien caché autour de son cou, et qu'en réalisant ce geste il honorait aussi sa mémoire. Il plaça la couronne au fond du coffre et se tourna vers Raphaël, le regard triste :

Aragorn : A ton tour maintenant.

Le jeune Halliwell se trouvait exténué de fatigue. Il reprenait doucement son souffle. Cette épreuve avait été épuisante. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question afin de connaître la prochaine épreuve, l'ange lui avait rétorqué de s'accrocher à lui afin d'économiser nos forces. Il eut à peine le temps de tenir le bras fermement d'Aragorn qu'il s'éclipsèrent et se retrouvèrent, l'instant d'après devant le tombeau d'Aragorn. Il acquiesça à la réplique d'Aragorn. Il le savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser les pouvoirs à des fins personnels ou même trop souvent. Il sait aussi qu'il y a toujours des répercutions et qu'on finit par en subir les conséquences. Un instant plus tard, un champs de force se mit en place. Une bulle magique les enroba. Prisonnier de cet enchantement, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait réussir cette épreuve. Pour cela, il devait déposer un objet auquel il tenait profondément. Quel objet pouvait-il choisir ? Les explications de l'ange l'aidèrent à comprendre cette épreuve. Il fallait montrer patte blanche. Montrer qu'on était digne de confiance et que nos intentions se trouvaient purs.

Impossible d'utiliser la magie. Il tenta quand même d'utiliser un de ses pouvoirs mais le champs de force l'envoya valdinguer et il se retrouva les fesses sur le sol. Il comprit qu'il devait exécuter l'épreuve. Il eut du mal à se séparer d'une chose précieuse à ses yeux. Même si ce n'était qu'une valeur sentimentale. Il sortit une photo de sa veste. Une photo où il était représenté avec sa sœur et son frère. Un moment rare. Un moment précieux à ses yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la récupérer mais il se consola à l'idée qu'il aurait d'autres moments à garder en souvenirs avec eux. Sa main tremblait. Il avança la main vers le coffre puis la retira pour l'avancer à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Si Aragorn l'avait fait et qu'il se trouvait toujours à ses côtés alors il se devait de le faire. Il posa délicatement la photo fraternelle dans le coffre et se recula.

Raphaël : C'est une photo de ma sœur, mon frère en ma compagnie.

Il espérait que le test se trouvait concluant. Il se mit à repenser à l'objet dont Aragorn s'était séparé. Il avait parlé de la couronne d' Arwen. La fameuse couronne de la reine. Il l'avait lu dans les livres. Il connaissait cette histoire. Il en était certain maintenant. Il se trouvait bel et bien devant l'ancien roi et maître d'Anduril. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il comprit aussi pourquoi l'ange avait pu voir le chemin dans le labyrinthe. Raphaël remarqua aussi qu'il avait eu, aussi du mal à se séparer de son objet mais qu'il l'avait fait. Il s'en voulu de lui imposer ce choix mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien et le jeune homme perdit espoir. Mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, après de longues minutes de réflexion, un grand bruit se produisit. La porte du tombeau s'ouvrit afin de les inviter à y pénétrer. Raphaël se dit que le coffre avait du examiner les objets et sonder leur esprit. Il avait sentit quelque chose pénétrer dans ses pensées mais n'avait pas réussit à repousser l'intrusion. Il avait donc cesser toute résistance.

Aragorn était pensif, devoir abandonner la couronne d'Arwen ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il y était bien obligé. Quand il vit que Raphaël avait lui aussi dû laisser derrière lui un objet dont il était proche il se consola en se disant qu'au moins il n'était pas tout seul. Une fois le coffre refermé il fallut attendre quelques instants et la magie de la bulle protectrice se dissipa, la porte du tombeau s'ouvrit et ils purent y entrer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et y entra en compagnie du jeune sorcier. Il y faisait très sombre mais ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'ils s'aventuraient sous terre dans un tombeau qui n'avait pas été ouvert depuis des siècles. Il y avait bien des torches mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles étaient toutes éteintes.

Il sentit une présence les frôler et vu la réaction du jeune Halliwell ce dernier semblait lui aussi l'avoir sentie. Aragorn eut comme un frisson. Il connaissait cette chose, il le savait. Mais il avait ressenti cette impression il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait plus de quoi il s'agissait. Une chose terrible, ça il en était sûr. Il lui répondit sur un ton qui se voulait inquiétant.

Aragorn : Bien malheureux est ce jour, car je crains que ta quête n'ait mis en mouvement des forces que nous ne comprenons pas encore. Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence, à l'abri des regards, cette chose ne se montre pas. Pas encore, mais elle **GAGNE** chaque seconde en puissance. Nous devons être prudents.

Aragorn brandit alors l'épée de lumière et une lumière d'un blanc éclatant perça la pénombre du tombeau. Pendant un instant ils purent apercevoir un nuage noir d'encre menaçant juste devant eux. L'ennemi fut repoussé par l'énergie lumineuse de l'épée et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs, disparaissant temporairement. La lumière de l'épée avait également eu un autre effet, elle avait rallumé les anciennes torches, ces dernières dévoilant alors l'immense labyrinthe qui s'étalait devant eux. La tâche s'avèrerait délicate, mais au moins ils auraient de la lumière, un atout non négligeable.

Aragorn : Il est parti, pour l'instant du moins. Je crains fort que cette chose ne soit l'ultime épreuve que nous devions affronter pour retrouver l'épée, elle semble s'être réfugiée dans sa chambre d'après ce que je ressens. Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà affrontée, sans m'en souvenir pour autant, mais je crains le pire car cet être pourrait se révéler être bien plus terrible encore que nos pires craintes.

A peine avait t'il dit ces mots qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre et les murs autour d'eux commencèrent à trembler, de la poussière tombant même du plafond, comme si le tombeau menaçait de s'effondrer sur leurs têtes. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper, leur seule option était de trouver la réponse à cette légendaire énigme. Et le temps leur était compté.

Raphaël avait peur. Le discours de l'ange ne lui donnait pas plus de courage. Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Il essayait de faire face à cette chose, à ses esprits mais dans l'obscurité, ce n'était pas si aisé. Il n'avait une vision nocturne comme les elfes. Il ne comprenait pas le langage elfique non plus. Tout seul, il aurait été perdu et n'aurait jamais pu obtenir cette épée. Avec Aragorn, il avait une chance. Petite mais une chance quand même. Il ne voyait rien, ne savait même pas où se trouvait son guide mais se prépara à se défendre. Il y avait des chances que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas. Il devait compter sur son entraînement physique avec sa propre dague. Il devrait y arriver. Il fouetta l'air, au hasard, faisant un mouvement circulaire comme pour éloigner les esprits. Il ressentie une vive douleur au niveau de la cuisse et de l'épaule droite. Il passa sa main sur son épaule et comprit qu'il saignait. Quelque chose l'avait attaqué et touché.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Aragorn venait de les faire fuir avec son épée de lumière. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, suite aux propos d'Aragorn, le monstre avait fui dans sa tanière. Le jeune sorcier espérait qu'il ne l'affronterait pas de nouveau ou alors en présence de lumière. La prudence n'était pas son point fort, lui qui agissait sur un coup de tête et guider par son orgueil. Son instinct aussi. Il est vrai qu'il devait faire preuve de sagesse et ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. L'effet de l'épée avait, non seulement fait fuir le monstre, mais aussi rallumer les anciennes torches. Quelque peu ébloui par la lumière, il réhabitua ses yeux et finit par discerner un labyrinthe. Il en chercha le bout mais impossible de le voir.

Au moins, il y avait un peu de lumière et les ennemis se trouvaient visibles. C'était déjà un bon point. Le fait qu'Aragorn lui dise que le monstre pourrait très bien être l'épreuve finale de la quête, ne le rassura pas. Mais pas du tout. Il pouvait tout affronter mais de là à affronter un monstre comme celui-là, relevait du miracle. Bon, ils étaient deux contre un mais il allait bien falloir tout ça.

Raphaël : Ce serait le gardien de l'épée alors ! Si tu l'as déjà affronter par le passé alors on a une petite chance de s'en sortir vivant. C'est toujours ça!

Il avait prononcer ses mots plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Il avait besoin de reprendre confiance en lui. Ainsi, après un bref instant d'hésitation, le jeune homme entra dans le tombeau à la suite d'Aragon. La porte se referma derrière eux et les plongea dans le noir. Il n'avait pas peur du noir mais l'ambiance se trouvait inquiétante. Des bruits résonnaient. Des esprits nous attaquaient et par pur réflexe, le jeune sorcier porta la main à sa dague. Il la brandit et se tint prêt à se défendre. Il leva la tête et aperçut des lettres dorées se former sur la roche. Un nouvel enchantement. Une nouvelle épreuve sûrement. Il essaya de déchiffrer les caractères mais en vain. Ce n'était pas une langue qu'il connaissait. Cela ressemblait à l'écriture elfique. Il s'adressa à Aragorn:

Raphaël : Je vois des symboles inscrits sur le mur mais je peux pas les lire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ? Doit-on se méfier de ses esprits ? Sont-ils dangereux ?

Il fit silence un moment puis écouta Raphaël parler de ce qui venait d'apparaitre au dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait raison, c'était bien de l'elfique.

Aragorn : Voici la troisième épreuve, celle de la sagesse. Il s'agit d'une énigme en ancien quenya, autrefois la langue des elfes que peu de nos jours comprennent. Il nous faudra la résoudre. Il est écrit en langue commune : "Je dévore toutes choses, je mords le fer, je ronge l'acier, j'ai ravagé des royaumes, des collines, des montagnes et parfois même des rois. Tout le monde a déjà connu mes effets mais jamais personne ne me verra."

L'inscription était bien en elfique. Raphaël ne s'était pas trompé. Il fallait résoudre cette énigme si on voulait continuer et sauver nos vies par la même occasion. Aragorn déchiffra l'énigme et le jeune homme se concentra. Il fit résonner les différentes phrases de la devinette dans sa tête « Je dévore toutes choses », « Je mords le fer et je ronge l'acier » « J'ai ravagé des royaumes » Le feu, l'eau, les différents éléments peuvent le faire. Les intempéries aussi. Mais si on se concentre sur cette dernière phrase « Tout le monde a déjà connu mes effets mais jamais personne ne me verra. » Tout ce qu'il avait pensé ne tient plus. Quelque chose qui défile et laisse son emprunte sans qu'on puisse la voir. Ce ne peut-être que le temps ! Mais oui ! C'est ça ! C'est le temps ! C'est la réponse à cette énigme ! Il ne voyait que cela !

Tellement plongé dans la résolution de cette devinette qu'il ne s'aperçut pas du grondement sourd qui venait de se produire. Les murs tremblaient. Le sol aussi. Le plafond commençait à partir en poussière. Raphaël avait l'impression que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête. Il se dit que le seul moyen d'éviter cette catastrophe était de résoudre cette énigme. Un bloc de pierre lui tomba sur le pied. Heureusement qu'il avait eut le réflexe de s'écarter mais il n'en reste pas moins que le bloc l'avait érafle sur le mollet. Juste au moment où le toit risquait de s'effondrer complètement, Raphaël s'exclama:

Raphaël : Le temps ! La réponse, c'est le temps !

Il pria pour ne pas s'être trompé. Il ferma les yeux. Il se mit à espérer qu'il avait vu juste. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Les minutes passèrent lentement. Enfin, lentement aux yeux du jeune homme. Il commençait à perdre patience mais se retint. Soudain, plus de bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que tout était redevenu comme avant leur arrivé. Il avait réussit ou pas. Le labyrinthe se trouvait devant eux mais où menait-il ? Etait-il dangereux ? Il attendit l'aval d'Aragorn pour continuer!

La réponse du jeune Halliwell se faisait attendre tandis que le grondement provenant du plafond se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant. Ce qu'Aragorn se gardait bien de dire c'est qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à l'énigme. Après tout ils se trouvaient dans son tombeau, il connaissait l'endroit par coeur. Il se refusa néanmoins à répondre, laissant Raphaël trouver par lui-même. De la sorte il pouvait tester les capacités du jeune sorcier. Et ce ne fut pas une perte de temps, Aragorn était de plus en plus impressionné par les performances de ce dernier.

Lorsque la réponse retentit, Aragorn esquissa un léger sourire, il s'identifiait de plus en plus à Raphaël et sentait un lien qui les unissait de plus en plus. Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes quand à l'origine de ce jeune garçon quand soudain 'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un jeune homme, perdu avec lui, dans les profondeurs de son tombeau pour retrouver une épée magique liée à sa famille. Peut être était ce l'un de ses descendants ? Cette idée lui remplit le coeur d'espoir même si les chances que cela soit vrai étaient bien maigres. Néanmoins et Aragorn le savait, l'épée Anduril ne pouvait être utilisée que par une personne à l'âme pure et permettrait de révéler les véritables héritiers de la couronne. Il serait certainement intéressant de la tester sur Raphaël.

Le bruit du plafond s'était stoppé. Aragorn reprit ses esprits en voyant une porte s'ouvrir entre deux murs. Il n'aurait servi à rien de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe sans résoudre l'énigme, celui-ci n'étant qu'un vaste cul de sac quelque soit la direction prise. Une précaution supplémentaire. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux par l'ouverture et accédèrent à un couloir lumineux et étroit. La pierre et la boue qui jonchaient le sol furent remplacées par des dalles de marbre et des tapisseries et d'autres décoration recouvraient maintenant les murs. Ils touchaient au but.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voix, une voix d'enfant. Presque inaudible de là où ils étaient placés ils se rapprochèrent de la source silencieusement. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent un enfant courant devant eux, semblant s'amuser seul. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua la présence de l'ange et du sorcier il partit en courant tout en riant. Aragorn s'empressa alors de le suivre, accélérant le pas. Après quelques minutes de course poursuite ils se retrouvèrent à un embranchement. 2 chemins s'offraient à eux, l'un d'eux semblait prometteur et très attrayant tandis que le second était sombre et surtout était bloqué par une grille de fer. Derrière cette grille se trouvait l'enfant en question, qui les regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Aragorn plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'enfant et fut frappé de stupeur car... l'enfant était son fils, son propre fils, Eldarion le grand roi, décédé il y a de cela si longtemps. Il était magnifique et majestueux, même du haut de ses 6 ans il dominait la pièce de par sa beauté venant de sa mère et de son courage venant de son père. Un halo lumineux l'entourait, éclairant ses bruns cheveux et illuminant légèrement le cachot dans lequel il se trouvait. Une petite larme vint aux yeux d'Aragorn, qu'il tenta de dissimuler avant de regarder Raphaël avec des yeux tristes.

Aragorn : Voici la quatrième épreuve, celle de la bonté d'âme. Nous avons le choix entre prendre le chemin qui s'offre à nous ou libérer l'enfant et continuer par le sombre chemin qui s'annonce. Nous allons devoir soulever cette grille.

Il venait de prononcer la solution de l'égnime juste avant de voir le plafond s'effondrer sur eux et les enterrer vivants. Il avait trouver la bonne réponse et n'avait pas céder à la panique qui commençait à l'envahir. Les cours de yoga et de relaxation avaient finit par porter leurs fruits. Il vit un sourire sur le visage de l'ange. Un sourire de fierté. Il était heureux de l'avoir RENCONTRER et d'accomplir cette quête en sa compagnie. Le chemin menait à un labyrinthe mais le jeune homme hésitait à y pénétrer. Il ne savait pas qu'il devait poursuivre l'aventure ou rebrousser chemin. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle direction prendre. Il attendit la décision d'Aragorn pour le guider et se repose sur son choix. Aragorn s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe boueux et étroit et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le jeune homme se mit à le suivre. Il du se mettre à courir pour ne pas se perdre et pour suivre les traces de son compagnon de route. Il était épuisé, blessé mais toujours prêt à affronter les prochaines épreuves.

Le sol boueux laissa place à des dalles de marbres brillantes et le couloir étroit se changea en une grande salle spacieuse digne de la royauté avec des tapisseries qui ornaient sur les murs et divers objets luxueux répartis un peu partout dans la salle. Le jeune homme observait chaque centimètres de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, chaque zone d'ombre, chaque bruit et redoutait la prochaine épreuve. Soudain, des rires d'enfants résonnèrent dans la salle. Un brin paniqué, il s'efforçait de rester près d'Aragorn en cas de danger. Ils avancèrent, se rapprochèrent de la voix et un enfant apparu devant eux. Ce dernier partit en riant dans une direction. Aragorn le suivit et Raphy les suivit à son tour. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais il serra les dents et continua de suivre le rythme. A bout de souffle, le jeune homme rejoignit Aragorn et l'enfant quelques minutes plus tard et constata que l'enfant se trouvait prisonnier derrière une grille. L'enfant les suppliait de l'aider à sortir. Il aperçu le regard triste d'Aragorn devant le sort de l'enfant. Son instinct le poussait à vouloir aider cet enfant à tout prix même si cela devait l'éloigner de son objectif. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant condamner à rester prisonnier.

Raphy avait l'impression qu'Aragorn connaissait cet enfant et il se dit que cela devait être logique vu que c'était son tombeau. L'hâlo lumineux au dessus de l'enfant lui fit penser qu'il devait être un ange. Un ange vivant dans un tombeau ? Étrange ! Aragorn vint confirmer ses doutes en lui affirmant que la quatrième épreuve venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Celle de la bonté d'âme ! Il lui faut choisir entre prendre le chemin qui s'offre à lui quoiqu'un peu sombre ou sauver cet enfant. Il se mit à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre avant de s'exclamer:

Raphaël : Il faut le libérer de cette grille. On ne peut pas continuer notre chemin et le laisser là comme ça sans l'aider. Il a besoin de nous. Il a l'air impuissant. Il faut soulever cette grille. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour faire levier et la faire sortir de ces gonds.

Il chercha une barre assez solide pour faire levier. Il fouilla la salle et son regard finit par tomber sur une barre en acier. Il l'attrapa, se dirigea vers la grille sous le regard de l'enfant, positionna la barre sous les gonds et força dessus. La grille commençait à céder. Il redoubla d'effort et fit tomber la grille. L'enfant se trouvait libre. Libre de ces mouvements. L'endroit où se trouvait la grille laissa place à nouveau à un chemin sombre et étroit. Il suivit Aragorn dans ce dédale avant de se trouver bloquer par un mur de flammes impossible à franchir. Raphaël voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière mais en vain. Il se tourna vers Aragorn avec un regard interrogateur avant de réussir à dire:

Raphaël : Comment doit-on faire pour le franchir ?

Aragorn était heureux que Raphaël prenne enfin la bonne décision, celle de sauver cet enfant, son enfant. Il utilisa une barre en acier pour soulever la grille et laisser l'enfant libre. Celui-ci regarda Aragorn lentement, avec un sourire, comme s'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose. L'ancien roi ne savait que trop peu ce qu'il devait faire, était-ce réellement son fils ou bien n'était ce qu'une illusion créée par Gandalf le magicien ? Peu importe il suffisait de poser les yeux sur lui pour qu'à cet instant tous les souvenirs remontent à la surface, les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient eu ensemble lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et avant la disparition de son père. Au fond de lui-même Aragorn ne s'était jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas survécu et d'avoir laissé son fils grandir sans père. Il s'agenouilla lentement devant son fils et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme qui coula sur sa joue.

Je te demande pardon. dit-il à ce petit être si innocent. C'est à cet instant que l'enfant lui prit la main doucement l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis le temps d'un sourire l'enfant disparut. Aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu, laissant un grand vide dans le coeur du roi, qui nécessita quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Un chemin venait d'apparaitre à l'instant.

Ils le suivirent et apparurent devant un gigantesque mur de flammes qui semblait complètement impénétrable. Le tombeau se trouvait de l'autre côté, ainsi que la récompense et leur épreuve finale. Aragorn connaissait les pièges de cet endroit, mais ignorait complètement la dernière épreuve, qu'il n'avait pas encore osé d'affronter et qu'il ne ferait qu'en présence de Raphaël. Son intuition lui disait néanmoins que ce serait d'affronter l'être si puissant qu'ils ont croisé en entrant. Aragorn savait également que ce mur de flammes n'était qu'un leurre, l'épreuve de la foi, et qu'il suffisait de le franchir en sachant qu'on arrivera à le franchir. Il faut une certaine dose de courage, d'inconscience peut être mais très certainement de foi et avant tout de foi en soi-même et en ses capacités. Et il savait pertinemment, de par son attitude, que Raphaël manquait de confiance en lui et de confiance en la vie et en les autres. Ce serait certainement l'épreuve la plus difficile pour lui. Malheureusement il devrait la franchir seul, car la porte du tombeau ne s'ouvrira que si le test n'est pas faussé par la présence de l'ange.

Aragorn s'avança alors lentement et traversa le mur de flammes pour arriver de l'autre côté, face à l'immense porte du tombeau derrière laquelle attendaient les trésors de l'ancien roi ainsi que ses plus effroyables ennemis. Il se retourna et parla d'une voix forte pour que Raphaël l'entende et sa voix résonna à travers toute la salle.

Aragorn : Voici ta cinquième épreuve Raphaël, celle de la foi. Si tu veux franchir ce mur de flammes tu dois te persuader toi même que tu es capable de le franchir. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi et en tes capacités si tu veux être capable d'aller plus loin. N'oublie pas ce qui est en jeu.

Le jeune homme laissa Aragorn se confier à l'enfant. Il leur laissa un peu d'intimité avant que l'enfant ne disparaisse comme par enchantement. Ensuite, un chemin s'ouvrit jusqu'à ce qu'un mur de flammes leur bloque le passage. Aucune issue pour passer à côté et impossible de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. La seule façon de le savoir est de traverser ces flammes mais il ne sait pas comme le faire. Il en vint à poser la question à Aragorn. Il ne lui répond pas immédiatement. Il continue de marcher tout droit , passe à travers le mur de flammes et lui donne les consignes de l'autre côté. Son intuition avait vu juste. C'était bien une autre épreuve. Une épreuve qui faisait appelle à son courage. Il était courageux mais en ce qui concerne la conscience en soi, c'était une autre histoire. La peur commençait à l'envahir et à le tétaniser. Il savait qu'il devait réussir cette épreuve afin de s'emparer de l'épée et d'avoir une chance d'opposer une résistance à Zankou. Une chance de crier vengeance pour sa famille.

Il essaya de se persuader que ces flammes se trouvaient fausses et que ce n'était qu'une illusion mais la peur le tétanisait. Il fonça dans le mur de flammes mais recula brusquement après s'être brûlé. Si c'est une illusion alors c'est plus fort que ce qu'il pensait. Avoir confiance en lui est sûrement l'épreuve la plus difficile pour lui. Il se devait de croire en ses capacités. Il se devait de réussir. Pour lui mais aussi pour sa famille et le monde entier. Bon, on va pas VISER trop loin non plus. Il ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à un souvenir heureux. Il peut risquer sa vie à n'importe quel prix pour certaines personnes. Des personnes qui comptent plus que tout pour lui. Autrement dit ses deux meilleurs potes, sa fiancée et sa famille. Pour eux, il est prêt à soulever des montagnes, à vaincre l'impossible...Vaincre l'impossible ? C'est ça la solution !

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, pensa très fort à eux et se dit, plus à lui-même qu'à une autre personne, « Il y a pas de raisons pour que je ne parvienne pas à franchir ces flammes. » Il poussa un grand cri comme pour se donner du courage et fonça dans le mur. Quelques picotements, brûlures partielles, un moment d'hésitation où il faillit rebrousser chemin mais l'image de Kelly lui donna la force et le courage de continuer sa route et de passer de l'autre côté. Il l'avait mérité cette épée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi difficile même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir ; Il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'il venait de surpasser et qu'il avait réussit l'épreuve. Il souffla un bon coup et reprit son souffle avant de de mander à Aragorn:

Raphaël : Que fait-on maintenant?

Il venait à peine de terminer de poser sa question qu'il aperçu le tombeau de l'ancien roi devant lui. Il était arrivé. L'épée ne devait plus être très loin. Il voulu se pencher au dessus du tombeau mais Aragorn le retint et l'en empêcha. Il attendit ses instruction.

Aragorn eut immédiatement le sourire en voyant Raphaël sortir victorieux de l'épreuve du mur de flammes. Décidément ce sorcier était bien meilleur qu'il ne le pensait, car il venait de résoudre un problème profond le concernant sans avoir recours à la magie. Il en avait dans le ventre finalement. Bon il était certes un peu amoché et mal en point mais il avait passé l'épreuve et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Lentement il s'approcha du jeune sorcier et lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien, puis utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de guérir complètement les blessures de Raphaël. En effet maintenant que les épreuves étaient terminées les restrictions quand à la magie étaient maintenant levées et chacun avait regagné ses pouvoirs respectifs. Il répondit ensuite à Raphaël :

Aragorn : Et maintenant on accède à la dernière partie, le tombeau du roi.

Il sortit alors de sous sa cape un pendentif d'une beauté extrême, l'Étoile du Soir. Rien à voir avec cette association d'êtres maléfiques qui semait la terreur. C'était un bijou d'une immense valeur émotionnelle pour Aragorn, remis par Arwen en gage de son amour et du don de sa vie immortelle en sa faveur. Il possédait également de nombreux pouvoirs magiques que l'ancien roi préférait garder secrets en raison de la puissance du pendentif. Il lui suffit de penser à Arwen pour que le pendentif s'illumine de mille feux. Un rayon de lumière vint alors frapper la porte du tombeau. La lumière disparut. Lentement la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un couloir sombre.

Aragorn s'y faufila, Raphaël sur ses talons. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans cet étroit corridor les torches placées sur les murs s'embrasaient, réchauffant l'atmosphère et éclairant leur passage. Le couloir semblait interminable mais après quelques minutes ils RENCONTRÈRENT une porte, faite d'un métal précieux et extrêmement rare, le mithril. A peine se furent t'ils placés devant la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit avec douceur, et une lumière d'un bleu très doux filtrait de l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte était entièrement ouverte sur un spectacle incroyable. Le tombeau du roi, trônant majestueusement au centre de l'immense pièce ronde, dans laquelle flottaient des minuscules boules lumineuses bleutées semblables à des lucioles. Les murs couverts de pierres blanches rappelaient la cité blanche, Minas Tirith, et les fresques sur les murs augmentaient l'immersion, on se serait réellement crus à une autre époque. Un peu partout dans la pièce se trouvaient des trésors et des objets de grande valeur ayant appartenu aux rois de jadis. Deux structures toutefois attiraient les regards. Le premier était une grande statue de marbre blanc, représentant une femme, Arwen, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était magnifique et resplendissait de même que si elle était vivante. Le second objet était évidemment le tombeau du roi, grandiose et majestueux, sur lequel on trouvait une représentation allongée du défunt roi Aragorn, d'une ressemblance frappante. A ce propos Aragorn se dit qu'il allait certainement être démasqué par le jeune sorcier, mais il espérait que celui-ci soit trop occupé et abasourdi pour s'en rendre compte. Car sur la tête de cette statue se trouvait la couronne des rois du Gondor, et dans les bras du roi se trouvait le sceptre d'Arnor, les symboles du Royaume Réunifié. Enfin l'objet le plus majestueux se trouvait là, entre les mains du défunt roi, l'épée Anduril. Majestueuse et puissante, elle rayonnait de mille feux comme si elle n'avait pas été affectée par les effets du temps. Meurtrière elle coupait toujours la chair et avait conservé ses redoutables propriétés magiques. Ils avaient réussi.

Aragorn s'avança lentement. Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers la statue d'Arwen et fut frappé par sa beauté, versa une légère larme et sembla comme fasciné. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant la statue comme pour présenter ses respects. Puis oubliant complètement le jeune Halliwell il s'approcha de sa tombe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait se produisait un étrange phénomène. L'épée Anduril, semblant le reconnaitre, brillait de plus en plus, d'une lumière blanche éclatante. Aragorn était comme fasciné par son ancienne épée. Il s'approchait de plus en plus puis finit par l'empoigner et la sortir de son immobilité pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il se retourna ensuite vers Raphaël et plaça l'épée à la verticale droit devant lui. Aussitôt la lumière s'intensifia et les boules lumineuses bleutées commencèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens. A cet instant des voix venues du passé se firent entendre, et des visions de la vie de l'ancien roi apparurent devant eux. Tout semblait aussi réel que si ils y étaient, de telle sorte que l'on paraissait comme emporté dans un tourbillon. On était là et en même temps on était ailleurs. Les lumières se mirent alors à tourner autour d'Aragorn avec une vitesse folle et les voix et les images se firent de plus en plus prenantes jusqu'à ce que soudainement un homme apparaisse. De grande stature, à l'apparence noble et sage. Le seigneur Elrond en personne, s'approchant de son ancien gendre, disant d'une voix forte et puissante :

Elrond : Oubliez le rôdeur. Devenez celui que vous deviez être.

A cet instant l'apparition disparut et les vêtements d'Aragorn se mirent à changer au milieu d'éclats de lumière blanche. La vieille cape délavée qu'il portait et ses vêtements sales furent remplacés par des vêtements royaux, à savoir l'armure royale qu'il portait quotidiennement à l'époque. Dès cet instant, l'apparence d'Aragorn en tant que rôdeur se transforma. Il avait à présent une allure noble et charismatique, extrêmement fière et imposante. Mais douce et chaleureuse. Et à ce moment là plus aucun doute n'était possible quand à l'identité du roi.

Aragorn tapota l'épaule du jeune homme après qu'il est réussit la cinquième épreuve avant de soigner ses blessures. Raphaël le remercia pour ses soins. Il sourit suite aux geste de réconfort d'Aragorn et à la réponse à sa question. Il n'osa pas troubler le silence régnant dans la salle ou plutôt dans le tombeau. Il s'émerveilla de toute les richesses et de l'atmosphère paisible qui y régnait. Il observa l'attitude d'Aragorn et contempla le pendentif que l'ange portait autour du cou. Un pendentif d'une beauté comme il n'en a jamais vu de sa courte existence. Il se concentra sur ce dernier qui fit apparaître un rai de lumière laissant dévoiler une porte menant à un couloir sombre. La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'éteignit. L'ange s'y faufila. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Détail que le jeune homme ne releva pas, trop occupé à observer les environs et à être à l'affût d'un piège ou d'une nouvelle épreuve. Le jeune homme hésita à le suivre mais finit par marcher dans les pas de l'ange à l'intérieur d'un chemin étroit, sombre et éclairé que par quelques torches sur les murs. Le jeune Halliwell ne voyait plus le bout du couloir tellement il lui semblait interminable et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de marcher dans la pénombre. Ses yeux commençaient à fatiguer. En effet, il était tellement épuisé qu'il continua de marcher et se cogna à une porte. Il se recula de quelques centimètres pour mieux la discerner et accessoirement reprendre ses esprits avant de contempler cette sublime porte. Une porte comme il n'en avait jamais observé.

La porte se trouvait recouverte d'un métal précieux. Un métal dont il n'a aucune connaissance. Il aurait se renseigner un peu plus en profondeur concernant les différents matériaux à l'époque. En même temps, cela ne lui aurait pas éviter cette collision. Il peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir la tête dur. Aragorn se plaça à ses côtés et la porte s'ouvrit doucement en laissant échapper une lueur bleutée émanant de l'intérieur. Aucun mot n'aurait pu expliqué ce que le jeune homme pouvait contempler. Il se trouvait devant le tombeau du roi. Un tombeau majestueux trônant au milieu de la pièce et imposant sa grandeur. Il resta bouche bée devant tout ces objets majestueux. Il resta, sans bouger ni même prononcer la moindre parole, devant la statue d'Arwen. Elle ressemblait étrangement à sa petite sœur. C'est étrange! Une ressemblance à quelques défauts près. Cette statue aurait pu représenter Elza. Le jeune Halliwell détourna le regard et croisa la représentation de l'ancien roi, à savoir Aragorn. Il avait l'impression, la très large impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il se dit qu'il a du voir des photos de lui dans les livres d'Histoires mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'avait vu ailleurs.

Raphaël avait beau chercher dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs où il avait pu voir Aragorn autre que dans les livres de la bibliothèque, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce visage lui était familié. Pourtant, la réponse se trouvait toute proche. Il lui suffisait de tourner la tête et d'observer la personne l'ayant aidé dans cette quête. C'est pour cela qu'il connaissait aussi bien le chemin et les épreuves qu'ils ont affronté. Il aurait du s'en douter mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Il leva la tête et son regard se posa sur son compagnon de route. Il observa attentivement et comprit qu'il se trouvait en présence de célèbre Aragorn. Il se trouvait à la fois émerveillé, impressionné et avait l'impression d'être tout petit face à un grand homme comme lui. Le jeune sorcier n'osait plus parlé, de peur de dire une bêtise et se contenta de regarder Aragorn s'avancer vers la statue d'Arwen, de se recueillir et de s'agenouiller devant elle en signe de respect. Ensuite, l'ange s'approcha de sa propre tombe et plus il se rapprochait, plus un phénomène étrange se produisait. La célèbre épée Anduril brillait de milles feux, d'une lumière presque aveuglante que Raphaël du plisser les yeux pour ne pas être éblouit. Lorsqu'Aragorn empoigna son épée et la sortit de son tombeau, Raphaël fut surprit de le voir la dresser à la verticale devant lui.

La lumière qui en émana s'intensifia que le jeune homme eut du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux. En même temps, il se trouvait comme hypnotisé par cette épée et son pouvoir. Les boules lumineuses bleutées s'agitaient dans tous les sens, sans pour autant vouloir se stopper et des voix se firent entendre. Des voix que le jeune Halliwell ne connaissait pas mais qui semblaient familière à l'ange. Raphaël contempla l'homme venant d'apparaître sous ses yeux. L'homme avait les traits d'un noble avec des oreilles pointues. Était-ce un elfe ? Il en était fasciné par les images qu'il contemplait. Il avait l'impression de vivre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'y être. Mieux qu'un cous d'Histoire ou qu'une encyclopédie. Plus passionnant et plus magique. Raphaël assista donc à la transformation d'un rôdeur en un roi. Pas n'importe quel roi ! Le roi du royaume unifié ! Un grand roi ! Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il avait se dire qu'Aragorn l'avait aidé à retrouvé Anduril, il ne réalisait pas qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Pourtant, tout lui indiquait cette présence. C'était tellement incroyable ! Tellement magique !

Aragorn pointa alors son épée en direction de Raphaël en marmonnant quelques mots en langue elfique. Aussitôt l'épée s'illumina d'une lumière bleutée, vérifiant ce qu'Aragorn avait soupçonné depuis peu. Raphaël était bel et bien son descendant. Une joie immense le prit et un grand sourire se discerna sur son visage qui était autrefois triste et morne. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle joie depuis bien longtemps.

Quelques secondes après, la magie s'arrêta d'opérer. Tout redevint normal et nos deux compères se regardaient, s'admirant l'un l'autre. Quand soudain... une ombre obscurcit la pièce. L'ultime épreuve approchait.

Aragorn dégaina Anduril et adressa à Raphaël :

Aragorn : Fais attention il peut être partout !

Il n'aurait pas pu mieux le prévenir car soudain l'ombre apparut juste devant lui et le projeta violemment contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aragorn fut assommé l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps que Raphaël se retrouve lui aussi projeté contre un mur. L'ombre en avait visiblement après lui et cherchait à le séparer de son ange protecteur.

C'est alors que se produisit l'impensable. Alors que Raphaël était à terre, regardant l'ombre dans les yeux, celle-ci se mit à parler, d'une voix terrifiante et qui résonna dans la pièce. Secouant la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Raphaël recula d'un pas lorsqu'Aragorn pointa son épée dans sa direction en marmonnant des propos dans un langage qu'il lui était inconnu. Il fut surprit d'observer l'épée s'illuminer d'une étrange lumière bleutée. Il ne comprit pas la signification de ce message. Il en vint à se dire que ce devait être positif vu le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Aragorn. Sa curiosité le poussait à connaître la signification de cette lumière bleutée. Il resta un moment à admirer l'ange et l'épée et au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, une ombre débarqua dans la pièce. L'ancien roi avait dégainé l'épée et avertit le jeune homme que cette ombre pouvait se trouver partout et donc de bien ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'habitude d'ouvrir les yeux et de guetter la moindre trace d'un danger. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas le danger qui s'apprêtait à les menacer. Sans crier gare, l'ombre projeta Aragorn violemment contre le mur opposé et avant même que Raphaël n'est pu dégainé sa dague, il fut, lui aussi envoyé contre le mur. Sa tête heurta le mur puis le sol assez violemment qu'il perdit connaissance.

Le jeune Halliwell ouvrit les yeux, sans pouvoir bouger et l'ombre se pencha au dessus de lui en le regardant dans les yeux avant de dire:

Sauron : Tu penses que ton monde est sauvé ? Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Un mensonge confortable pour te protéger. Savoure ces derniers moments de paix. Car je suis de retour, et j'aurais ma vengeance.

L'ombre n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Aragorn avait répliqué et la chassa en tentant de la frapper avec Anduril. Celle-ci se replia alors au centre de la pièce, derrière le tombeau de l'ancien roi. Aragorn se plaça devant Raphaël comme pour le protéger. Puis il se mit à parler.

Aragorn : Trop longtemps tu m'as traqué. Trop longtemps je t'ai évité. Plus maintenant.

Il plaça alors l'épée à la verticale devant lui comme pour la présenter à l'ombre.

Aragorn : Contemple l'épée d'Elendil !

A cet instant l'ombre sembla se retirer l'espace de quelques instants puis soudainement elle se mit à prendre de l'ampleur, à grandir et à devenir de plus en plus menaçante. Et enfin elle parla, pour la seconde fois.

Sauron : Nulle lumière, ange, ne peut vaincre l'obscurité.

C'est alors qu'une explosion de ténèbres se déclencha, et Aragorn fut poussé en arrière plus proche de Raphaël qu'il tentait toujours de protéger. Et c'est avec brutalité et force que l'ombre commença à révéler sa véritable nature. Un tourbillon noir de terreur mêlé à un déluge de flammes qui l'entouraient, et un grand oeil sans paupières nimbé de flammes apparut en face de nos deux héros. Lentement un grand être sombre et menaçant en sortit, mesurant bien quelques trois mètres de haut, vêtu d'une armure grise sombre et d'un heaume terrifiant, portant à sa main droite une masse d'arme brûlante qu'il tenait avec poigne. Un nuage d'obscurité et de flammes entourant son corps et finissant de rendre le spectacle aussi terrifiant que possible. Il venait d'apparaitre, devant eux. Ce qu'il restait de son esprit. Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres, en personne.

Raphaël aurait voulu en savoir plus, comprendre ce que cette ombre voulait lui dire mais avait répliqué et l'attaquait avec Anduril. L'ange avait l'air de savoir à qui il avait affaire contrairement au sorcier. L'ombre venait de se replier et le jeune sorcier venait de se lever. Il avait dégainé sa dague et au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui foncer dessus, Aragorn se positionna devant lui, comme pour le protéger et avait répliqué des propos envers l'ombre que Raphaël ne comprenait pas. L'ombre et l'ange s'était déjà affronté par le passé et que maintenant, Aragorn se trouvait prêt à l'affronter pour de bon et à l'éliminer. L'ange ordonna à l'ombre de contempler Anduril mais cette dernière ne semblait pas sensible à sa lumière. Au contraire, elle prit plus d'ampleur, devenait plus effrayante et plus menaçante. La phrase de l'ombre résonna dans son esprit : « Nulle lumière, ange, ne peut vaincre l'obscurité. » Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Que fallait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une explosion éclata et poussa Aragorn en arrière, juste à côté de lui. Pétrifié sur place devant l'atmosphère qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, Raphaël ne semblait plus pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Les flammes les entouraient et un grand œil les observait de très près, juste en face d'eux. L'atmosphère de terreur aurait pu se stoppé là mais non, ce n'était pas suffisant, il a fallu qu'un être d'au moins 3 mètres de haut en sorte, armé des pieds à la tête et portant une masse d'arme brûlante dans sa main. On eu l'impression qu'il était fabriqué par le feu. Un être fait de feu. Ainsi, il eut une idée. Le feu craint l'eau ! Il lui faudrait une source d'eau suffisamment importante pour éteindre cet être de feu. Il se concentra et fit apparaître le plus gros EXTINCTEUR qu'il puisse exister. Il se saisit du tuyau, ramassa du sable sur le sol qui lança sur Sauron avant de l'asperger du liquide provenant de son EXTINCTEUR.

La situation devenait critique pour nos deux héros. Ils avaient maintenant à affronter un ancien seigneur des ténèbres en personne. A côté de ça, les épreuves c'était de la rigolade. Surtout que l'être maléfique semblait être extrêmement résolu à rayer Aragorn et Raphaël de la carte. L'ancien roi resta un instant à le contempler, il l'avait déjà affronté par le passé mais c'était un duel de volonté qui avait vu la victoire d'Aragorn, pas un combat physique. Cependant il fallait noter que la volonté de l'être malfaisant était tellement forte que ce combat avait été extrêmement difficile, aussi Aragorn commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits en voyant Raphaël invoquer... un EXTINCTEUR. Il l'utilisait afin d'expédier de l'eau sur leur ennemi, tentant de combattre le feu par son opposé naturel, l'eau. Une idée ingénieuse, Aragorn n'y aurait jamais pensé. L'espace d'un instant Sauron poussa un léger cri de surprise et l'eau le tint à distance. Malheureusement pour eux cela ne dura pas, car le seigneur des ténèbres avait dû il y a fort longtemps affronter un déluge cataclysmique envoyé par le Dieu des Dieux, l'Unique. Celui-ci avait déchaîné sa colère sur le royaume humain de Númenor et l'avait engloutie sous les flots, scindant des continents entiers en deux. Autant dire qu'à côté l'extincteur du jeune Halliwell faisait plutôt pâle figure.

L'ennemi s'approcha alors de Raphaël et manqua de lui encastrer le visage dans le mur à grands coups de masse d'arme. Mais Aragorn réagit à temps et fonça sur Sauron, Anduril à la main. Un combat de plusieurs minutes s'en suivit pendant lequel chacun des adversaires semblait pouvoir prendre l'avantage. Aragorn avait en effet un point fort comparé à son opposant, l'épée Anduril elle-même. En effet il brandissait maintenant la seule arme que Sauron ne pouvait supporter. Et le seul pouvoir devant lequel un roi mort et son armée ont accepté de se soumettre. Malheureusement ce n'était pas son destin de le vaincre cette fois-ci. L'ennemi le feinta et l'ancien roi, pris au piège fut violemment frappé par la masse magique qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il en profita pour s'approcher de Raphaël avec l'envie de mettre un terme à son existence. Il leva sa masse bien haut comme pour porter le coup de grâce.

Ce moment fut difficile pour Aragorn qui était trop mal en point pour combattre et ne pouvait donc pas intervenir pour le sauver. Il crut à l'instant qu'il allait perdre sa descendance dans ce combat et au moment où Sauron allait frapper il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'hurler.

Aragorn : NON ! dans un cri de désespoir.

C'est à cet instant que le temps se figea. Littéralement. Sauron sembla complètement immobile, la masse brandie vers le ciel. Seuls Raphaël et Aragorn semblaient pouvoir bouger et à ce propos le jeune sorcier en profita, à juste titre, pour s'écarter du coin de mur relativement dangereux dans lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Aragorn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait quand soudain une lumière blanche jaillit de l'Étoile du Soir, venant frapper la statue d'Arwen dans un rayon de lumière. Quelques secondes d'un flash intense et... Arwen apparut. Aussi vraie que les murs de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvait, elle brillait d'un léger halo blanchâtre. Certainement un fantôme, ou bien un ange. Quoiqu'il en soit elle se trouvait là, devant Aragorn et contre toute attente elle lui parla de sa douce voix.

Arwen : Estel. Ce combat n'est pas le tien. Tu as déjà donné ta vie et combattu pour l'ancien monde. Tu as déjà vaincu l'ennemi. Ici ce n'est plus ton monde, il ne nous appartient plus. Et par conséquent tu ne peux plus le vaincre dans cette dimension car même si tes intentions sont pures tel n'est pas ton destin.

Aragorn quand à lui semblait perdu, émerveillé de la revoir, il fut soudainement ramené à la réalité par la force de ses paroles.

Raphaël : Mais alors, comment ?

Ce à quoi l'ancienne reine des Hommes lui répondit avec douceur :

Arwen : Tu dois accepter de passer le flambeau. Ce monde ne t'appartient pas, tu dois laisser la nouvelle génération se battre pour protéger son monde. Nos héritiers, doivent accomplir leur destin.

C'est alors qu'Aragorn comprit, en regardant ses yeux et en regardant Raphaël, de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il appartenait de le vaincre car il avait déjà fait ses preuves dans le passé en le battant. C'était à Raphaël à présent, son héritier, de montrer sa valeur et de prendre son destin en main pour sauver son monde. Aragorn regarda Arwen et d'un ton désespéré dans la voix lui répondit :

Aragorn : Mais il est trop jeune, il a peur et il n'a jamais affronté un ennemi de cette envergure. Comment peut t'il...

A cet instant, Arwen l'interrompit, s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui prit doucement les mains. Elle le regarda avec des yeux rassurants.

Arwen : Il tient plus de Nous que tu ne l'imagine. Sa force est intérieure comme l'était la tienne à l'époque. Il le vaincra. Si tu ne crois pas en toi, crois en cela, crois en Nous. lui répondit t'elle en lui montrant l'Étoile du Soir du bout des doigts. C'est alors qu'elle l'embrassa et qu'Aragorn oublia temporairement les tracas de sa vie, oubliant ce qu'il se passait et oubliant même la présence de Raphaël dans la pièce. Puis Arwen disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était arrivée, par une lueur de l'Étoile du Soir.

Après les déclarations d'Arwen, Aragorn avait à présent le coeur rempli d'espoir. Il savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient et que tout irait pour le mieux. Ces sentiments et cet espoir nouveau lui firent regagner des forces. Difficilement il se releva et se tint debout contre le mur. Il regarda Raphaël attentivement et savait qu'il lui faudrait motiver le garçon pour qu'il batte leur ennemi. Mais il faudrait aussi l'armer. A cet instant le temps reprit son court normal et Sauron se réveilla. Constatant qu'il avait été dupé il se retourna et s'approcha d'eux, l'arme à la main. C'est le moment que choisit Aragorn pour confier son destin à Raphaël. Il l'interpella et lança lentement l'épée Anduril vers lui. Une fois celle-ci réceptionnée par le jeune sorcier Aragorn se plaça devant l'ennemi, les bras en croix et immobile.

Il espérait ainsi forcer le destin et que Raphaël intervienne pour lui porter secours, utilisant la seule arme capable de remporter e combat. Et de voir ce qu'il se produirait.

Invoquer un extincteur ne se trouvait pas être la bonne idée. Cela fonctionna durant quelques secondes mais le seigneur des ténèbres revint à la charge et s'approcha du sorcier. Ce dernier recula jusqu'à se retrouver adossé au mur. Il chercha une idée mais rien de lui vint à l'esprit. Il essaya de se dédoubler mais trop tétanisé pour réussit à se concentrer. La masse d'arme levé, il ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de se calmer et de trouver quelques secondes pour se concentrer mais en vain. Il cru son heure venue quand un cri retentit. Il leva la tête et vit qu'Aragorn lui avait encore sauvé la vie.

Le temps venait de se figer. Le jeune homme se trouvait libre de ses mouvements, tout comme l'ange et une lumière aveuglante sortit du pendentif que portait Aragorn. Une jeune femme en sortit. Il cru d'abord voir sa sœur et murmura « Elza ? » avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas elle mais plutôt la femme représentée sur la statue. Elle parla à Aragorn. Il laissa traîner son oreille, en même temps, ils ne se cachaient pas non plus, et comprit qu'elle lui expliquait que ce n'était pas à lui de vaincre Sauron. L'ange l'avait déjà vaincu par le passé. Le jeune homme se demandait s'ils pourront le vaincre ou s'ils étaient condamnés à périr. Il voulait en savoir plus. Arwen en avait trop dit pour attiser sa curiosité. Il voulu lui demander mais Aragorn posa la question pour lui. Passer le flambeau ? Ce morceau de phrase tournait dans son esprit. S'il doit chercher les héritiers d'Aragorn pour vaincre Sauron, il n'aura pas le temps de les chercher et sera mort avant d'avoir fait un pas.

En plus, il ne connaissait pas leurs héritiers. Il essayait de se remémorer les livres à la bibliothèque sur l'histoire d'Aragorn mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce passage. Ensuite, les paroles d'Aragorn résonnait dans son esprit « Mais il est trop jeune, il a peur et il n'a jamais affronté un ennemi de cette envergure. Comment peut t-il... » Il en vint à se demander s'il parlait de lui. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, cela voudrait dire...Non, ce n'est pas possible..Il n'a pas de sang royale dans les veines. La réponse d'Arwen vint confirmer ses doutes. Non seulement, il est venu récupérer la célèbre épée de lumière, Anduril mais il a découvert une partie de ses origines.

Raphaël s'était écarté du chemin de la masse d'arme et le temps reprit son cours. Sauron ne semblait pas apprécier cette duperie. Ce dernier redoubla d'effort et de hargne en s'approchant d'eux. Lorsqu'Aragorn l'interpella, Raphaël lui fit un signe de la tête et attrapa Anduril au VOL. Il la prit bien en main et il vit l'ange se positionner devant le seigneur des ténèbres les bras en croix et immobile. L'ange allait se sacrifier. Le jeune homme ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il devait le sauver. Il lui devait la vie. Il avait une dette envers lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se souvint des paroles d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, de leur discussion d'il y a quelques minutes. S'il était vraiment un de leurs descendants alors il se devait de s'en montrer digne. Ces propos lui donnèrent du courage, énormément de courage et il se rua sur le seigneur des ténèbres, l'arme à la main. Il le poignarda au niveau des jambes, esquiva un coup, s'en prit deux, enchaîna les actions contre lui,fut envoyer valdinguer contre le mur, revint à la charge et après avoir eu l'épaule brisé, de nombreuses coupures, contusions, il donna le coup finale dans le ventre de Sauron. L'épée brilla de milles feux comme elle le faisait à une époque lointaine. Éreinté, il lâcha l'épée et s'effondra sur le sol, un sourire sur les lèvres. Heureux d'avoir vaincu Sauron mais épuisé car cela lui a demandé tellement de rage et d'énergie afin d'en venir à bout. Avant de s'évanouir, il réussit seulement à dire :

Raphaël : Aragorn ? Merci!

Il venait de se produire exactement ce qu'Aragorn avait prévu. Ou plutôt espéré. Raphaël avait finalement surmonté sa peur et volé à son secours armé d'Anduril, frappant leur ennemi de toutes ses forces. Aragorn en profita pour se mettre à l'écart et ne pas interférer, ce combat n'était pas le sien et il ne voulait pas influencer le destin en quoique ce soit. Il se concentra plutôt sur la régénération de ses pouvoirs de guérison, ce qui avait déjà été facilité par le coup de fouet au moral que lui avait fait l'apparition d'Arwen.

Il observa le combat, silencieux. Il vit chacun des deux adversaires en difficulté et Raphaël qui fatiguait et se prenait des coups mais cet enfant avait le sang des anciens rois dans ses veines, son sang. Il était courageux et ne se rendrait pas, il était doté d'une force d'âme que très peu d'autres personnes pouvaient avoir. Et cette force d'âme finit par vaincre l'ennemi, qui disparut après que le jeune Halliwell ne lui plante l'épée des rois en plein ventre. Puis il s'effondra, mort de fatigue et de toutes les blessures infligées après avoir tout juste eu le temps de remercier Aragorn.

Ce dernier se précipita sur lui et en guise de réponse il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Il leva lentement les mains sur lui et des rayons de lumière en jaillirent et commencèrent à le guérir. Doucement, il ne fallait pas accélérer la guérison, ce n'était jamais bien bon pour le mal de crâne au réveil. Une fois celui-ci complètement guéri Aragorn décida d'utiliser sur lui un petit sortilège pour le maintenir comme dans un rêve, à la fois reposant et émerveillant. Il resta ainsi quelques heures et Aragorn en profita pour soigner ses propres blessures et honorer Arwen comme il le devait. Il commença alors à se demander sérieusement si l'Étoile du Soir ne possédait pas d'autres pouvoirs cachés. Peut être était t'elle un moyen de ramener temporairement Arwen à lui ? Cette pensée lui remplit le coeur d'espoir et il décida que lorsque tout cela serait terminé il se concentrerait sur un moyen d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment car Raphaël se réveilla. Aragorn s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui dit d'un ton calme et apaisant :

Aragorn : Doucement mon garçon, tu as pris un vilain coup. C'est une chance que tu sois encore en un seul morceau.

Il lui sourit simplement comme pour le rassurer et l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal. Puis il reprit un ton plus grave comme celui qu'il avait habituellement.

Aragorn : Je suis sincèrement épaté, je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à le vaincre au début mais tu m'as impressionné. Après tout les membres de ta lignée l'étaient aussi, forts, courageux, dotés d'une force d'âme et de caractère exceptionnelle. Et tu leur fais honneur. Cependant aussi grands soient tes exploits tu n'as fait que neutraliser l'ennemi. Car malgré tout celui-ci reste un dieu. Un dieu inférieur comparé aux autres, certes. Mais un dieu tout de même, et les vieilles prophéties racontent que les dieux ne pourront pas être vaincus avant la fin des temps. Nous l'avons chacun neutralisé à notre époque, sur notre plan d'existence, mais il finira par trouver un moyen de revenir.

Puis il se mit à arborer un grand sourire.

Aragorn : Même si après la raclée que tu lui as mis je pense qu'il va rester caché un bon bout de temps.

Mais trêve de plaisanterie, Aragorn avait eu mûrement le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait une fois Raphaël sorti de sa léthargie. Et il décida que le temps était maintenant venu de lui passer le flambeau. Et de lui accorder par la même occasion une certaine surprise. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour amener l'épée Anduril dans sa main droite et la plaça à la verticale droit devant lui. Puis il s'approcha de Raphaël et d'une voix calme et rassurante lui dit :

Aragorn : A genoux.

Après avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres suite à un long combat acharné, le jeune Halliwell s'écroula sur le sol et réussit à remercier Aragorn avant de s'évanouir. Il eut le temps de contempler un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ange mais rien de plus. Raphaël sentit de la chaleur irradié son corps et apaiser ses douleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressentit une vague de douceur et de réconfort comme dans un rêve. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette atmosphère apaisante et sécurisante. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté dans cet état mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune sorcier commença à se lever. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'Aragorn vint vers lui en lui demandant d'y aller doucement. Il se massa le crane et mit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer les événements qui se sont déroulés quelques heures plutôt. Il allait lui répondre lorsque l'ange parla et il le laissa terminer avant d'enchaîner. Le jeune homme sourit, un peu mal à l'aise avec les compliments que prononçait l'ange et il eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait accomplit. Il lui expliqua aussi que Sauron n'avait pas été détruit, juste remis dans sa boite pour quelques années. Une sorte de pause. Il sourit à nouveau quand il lui avoua qu'après la raclée qu'il avait mis à Sauron, il ne risquait pas de revenir avant de nombreuses années. Il l'espérait. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec Zankou qu'il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Raphaël : Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que j'ai réussi cette quête, que j'ai passé toutes les épreuves qui m'ont été assigné et que j'ai réussi à remettre une sorte de Dieu dans sa boite pour quelques années. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans ton aide. Je me demandais ce qui te poussait à m'aider mais en ayant fait cette quête en ta compagnie et si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes de la même lignée, c'est bien ça ? C'est étrange car je ressentais un lien entre nous sans pourtant l'expliquer. Je ne te connaissais pas et pourtant, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. J'essaierais d'être digne de ma lignée et de leur faire honneur. Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé un allié et un membre de ma lignée. Je suis heureux aussi d'avoir renvoyé ce « Dieu » dans sa boite car un seul ennemi à la fois me suffit amplement en ce moment et j'ai de quoi m'occuper avec le chef de la Société de l'étoile du Soir.

Il s'arrêta de parler et Aragorn en vint à reprendre l'épée dans sa main et la disposer devant lui verticalement avant de lui demander de se mettre à genoux. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait faire et il n'avait pas envie de chercher à comprendre vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait. Raphaël s'agenouilla donc devant Aragorn et attendit de voir ce qu'il lui réservait. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur l'ange, lui demander des détails sur ce qu'il avait vécu et qui ne sont pas inscrits dans les livres mais se retint de l'inonder de questions. (il ne se nomme pas Chloé DiNozzo...XD) Il observa la pièce, à l'affût de la moindre attaque mais tout était calme et serein. Une atmosphère qu'il aimerait bien contempler à la place du règne de la terreur imposé par Zankou. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Aragorn et attendit ses explications.

La discussion qui s'en suivit fut une mine d'or d'informations pour Aragorn qui apprit plusieurs renseignements très intéressants. En particulier l'existence d'une société secrète qui bafouait la mémoire de la véritable étoile du soir, laquelle était de nature bénéfique depuis toujours. Il ne laisserait sûrement pas passer un tel affront. Il oublia cela et répondit par l'affirmative aux questions de Raphaël, lui enseignant qu'ils étaient bel et bien de la même lignée, avec cependant beaucoup de générations d'écart, Aragorn en avait d'ailleurs perdu le compte. Peut être était ce la 42 ème ? Il ne le savait plus lui même. Bref, Raphaël était maintenant à genoux et Aragorn allait pouvoir commencer ce qu'Arwen lui avait suggéré de faire. Passer le flambeau.

Lentement Aragorn utilisa ses pouvoirs d'ange afin d'attirer deux autres objets de la tombe, la couronne du Gondor et le sceptre d'Arnor, et il les fit léviter lentement au dessus de leurs têtes. Les lumières bleutées se remirent à tourbillonner autour d'eux à un rythme plus effréné qu'auparavant. L'ancien roi regarda alors le jeune Halliwell droit dans les yeux et prit un ton à la fois solennel et sage tout en faisant d'anciens gestes rituels avec Anduril.

Aragorn : Sois sans peur face à tes ennemis. Sois brave et droit pour être aimé des dieux. Dis toujours la vérité même si cela doit te coûter la vie. Protège les faibles, et garde toi du mal, tel est ton serment. Et ceci pour ne pas l'oublier.

A cet instant Aragorn donna un coup puissant avec le plat de l'épée sur l'épaule de Raphaël, qui fit chanceler le jeune homme. Ce coup symbolisait la puissance de ses engagements et ce avec quoi il devrait vivre si il ne tenait pas parole. Puis il parla d'une voix haute et annonça :

Aragorn : Raphaël Trudeau Halliwell. Par la puissance des anciens rois du Gondor, et par la volonté des seigneurs d'Arnor, je te nomme à présent Evenstar. Roi du Royaume Réunifié.

Alors que son discours prenait fin la couronne et le sceptre qui tournoyaient autour de Raphaël rejoignirent la place qui leur était dû, sur la tête et dans les bras du jeune sorcier. C'est à ce moment que la cérémonie s'arrêta. Il avait été nommé Evenstar, c'est à dire Étoile du Soir pour les Peuples Libres, une lumière dans l'obscurité qui devrait mener les âmes pures à la victoire. C'était un titre honorifique mais non moins important. De même qu'il avait été nommé roi d'un royaume qui n'existait plus depuis de cela des siècles, l'honneur n'en était pas moins grand, et Aragorn voyait un peu de son monde revivre à travers ce qu'ils avaient réussi à accomplir. Il empoigna Raphaël par le bras et le releva pour le mettre à sa hauteur puis lui sourit, tout en lui tendant l'épée Anduril.

Aragorn : Je te l'offre, tu es libre de l'accepter ou de la refuser. Cette épée que je te donne, ainsi que cette couronne et ce sceptre, ont été portés par les membres de notre lignée, de nombreux grands rois et grands hommes, dont moi-même ne suit qu'un humble membre. Je pense qu'il est normal que ces objets te reviennent à présent. Fais honneur à ma maison. A notre maison.

Puis à ce moment il se tût et contempla son oeuvre. Même s'il n'imaginait pas que cela se finirait comme cela, il était fier de l'avoir fait.

Raphaël s'étant mis à genoux devant Aragorn comme ce dernier lui avait demandé, il attendait les explications de l'ange. Ce dernier leva l'épée droit devant lui à la verticale et attira vers lui deux objets en provenance de son tombeau. Le jeune homme regardait les deux objets tourbillonner au dessus de leur tête puis croisa le regard d'Aragorn avant d'ouvrir grand les oreilles à ce qu'il allait lui dire. D'ailleurs, l'ancien roi reproduisait des gestes, semblant être rituel mais dont le jeune sorcier n'en comprit pas la signification. Les premières paroles d'Aragorn ressemblaient à des conseils afin d'être dans le droit chemin et de ne pas en dériver. Cela ne lui semblait pas trop difficile à réaliser. Enfin, le fait de toujours dire la vérité n'était pas évident à réaliser. Enfin, cela dépendait des personnes car certaines peuvent s'en servir contre nous et nous piéger. Risquer sa vie par franchise et honnête, cela risque de lui coûter cher mais il peut bien essayer et au pire il pourra adapter un peu les propos à sa sauce.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait et essayait de retenir les conseils d'Aragorn, l'ange lui donna un coup du plat de l'épée sur l'épaule. Heureusement que son épaule n'était plus blessé. Vu la force du coup, il aurait hurler de douleur sinon, bien qu'il se retenu de ne pas dire « aie » et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. D'ailleurs, le coup le fit chanceler et il tenta de retrouver son équilibre. Heureusement qu'il sait que c'est un allié et un de ses ancêtres sinon il y a des chances pour qu'il ait répliqué le coup. Il s'aggripa au bras d'Aragorn pour mieux s'aider à retrouver l'équilibre et à se redresser. Il resta sans voix en entendant la suite du discours d'Aragorn. Ce dernier venait de le faire roi, digne héritier de son royaume. Il n'en revenait pas. Il du se pincer le bras et accessoirement retenir un cri afin de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quand il en parlerait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ils risquent de se moquer de lui et de ne pas le croire ou penser qu'il a prit la grosse tête puisqu'il a récupérer la célèbre épée Anduril. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quelque chose, la couronne se posa sur sa tête et le sceptre vint se poser directement dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme avait sous estimé le poids du sceptre et tomba à la renverse. Il tenta de se relever sans lâcher le sceptre mais en vain. Il du se résoudre à le lâcher pour pourvoir se relever et garder sa dignité pour ensuite porter le sceptre des deux mains et faire contre poids avec le reste de son corps. Un peu sous le choc par la nouvelle, il fut ramener à la réalité lorsqu'un bras lui empoigna le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il redressa la tête et sourit en retour au sourire que lui faisait son ancêtre. Il hésita à prendre l'épée qu'il lui tendait et attendit la fin de son discours avant de prendre la parole.

Raphaël : Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ! Merci pour m'avoir accompagné dans cette quête et avoir fait de moi un roi ! Je vais tâcher d'en être digne et de faire honneur à notre sang. Je vais tout faire pour être digne de ces nouvelles responsabilités. Je suis fier de ce que mes ancêtres ont accomplis et je ferais le maximum pour en réaliser autant qu'eux.

Raphaël accepta l'épée que lui tendait son aïeul en esquissant un grand sourire. Le jeune homme ne su pas ce qu'il lui pris mais il se jeta dans les bras d'Aragorn afin de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas une action très masculine ni digne d'un roi mais une action qui avait laissé parler son cœur tout simplement. Il se recula, passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, le regard un peu gêné avant de répliquer:

Raphaël : Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on fait comment pour sortir d'ici et rentrer chez nous ? Cependant, je pense qu'on aura encore besoin de tes services pour évincer la Société de l'étoile du Soir si tu es d''accord bien entendu !

Le jeune homme venait de soulever un problème de taille en ce qui concernait le retour. Il se voyait mal refaire le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Il espérait qu'il y ait une petite porte derrière le tombeau qui les mènerait à l'extérieur sans devoir repasser les différentes étapes. Le jeune sorcier attendait une réponse et surtout une solution d'Aragorn. Après tout, ils se trouvaient dans son tombeau et l'ange devait surement connaître l'endroit comme sa poche. Il devait avoir une idée pour sortir de cet endroit. L'ange esquissa un sourire à son descendant. Il était fier de sa lignée et de ce que ses héritiés avaient accomplie. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'un danger se trouvait imminent sur Terre et l'avenir du monde se trouvait, à nouveau menacé. Il acquiesça à la demande son arrière arrière (et on va commencer à compter sinon on en aura pour trois jours XD) et lui répondit pas l'affirmative avant de lui prendre la main et de le conduire de l'autre côté de la salle. Raphaël resta perplexe. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant un mur. Un mur bien épais et très solide. IL arqua un sourcil et regarda l'ange d'un air interrogateur. Aragorn lui sourit et tapota du bout des doigts le mur en question. Il fit toute une combinaison de signes, incompréhensible aux yeux du sorcier. Les briques bougèrent jusqu'à former une porte. Une belle porte arquée comme celle des mines de la Moria avec des symboles elfiques sur le haut. Aragorn ouvrit la porte et Raphaël le suivit sur ses talons. Une fois à l'extérieur, Aragorn l'attrapa par le bras et ils s'éclipsèrent afin de retourner à l'endroit de leur RENCONTRE avec quelques changements. Le sorcier avait trouvé plus qu'une épée. Un allié. Un allié de taille et un ancêtre. Quelque chose se trouvait changé en lui, comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait accomplir de belles choses. Aragorn se plaça devant le jeune homme en le tenant par les épaules :

Aragorn : C'est ainsi que nos chemins se séparent...Fais attention à toi ! Nous nous reverrons...Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à sortir l'épée de son fourreau et à dessiner une croix dans l'air. Je saurais que tu as besoin de moi. Tu peux aussi m'appeler. Je t'aiderais à donner un meilleur avenir à ce monde. J'en fais mon sermon. A bientôt !

Raphaël laissant couler une larme sur sa joue : Merci ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ! Merci de m'avoir fait don de ton épée ! J'en ferais bon usage et j'en prendrais le plus grand soin ! Je te le promet ! A bientôt !

L'ange s'éclipsa dans une lumière bleutée, le sourire aux lèvres et avec un petit geste de la main. Se remettant de ses émotions, Raphaël rentra dans son appartement et raconta son périples à ses deux meilleurs amis avec beaucoup de fierté.


	6. Le duo diabolique en action

_Cela faisait aujourd'hui 4 ans, jour pour jour, que Zankou était devenu la Source du Mal. Que son meilleur plan diabolique avait été mis en œuvre et s'était soldé par un brillant succès pour lui. Mais, depuis lors, il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'imaginer de nouveaux plans, de nouvelles stratégies, pour éliminer des personnes. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses ennemis étaient si peu futés qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait besoin de trouver un ennemi à sa juste valeur, qui lui permette de retrouver ces sensations d'être quelqu'un de supérieur et de plus intelligent. Et puis, cela lui ferait une bonne fête pour son anniversaire de Source non ? Il voulait célébrer à sa juste valeur cet évènement si particulier à ses yeux._

_Bien sûr, quand il parlait de fête, il ne parlait pas d'une vraie fête d'anniversaire. C'était la Source quand même ! Non. Il imaginait quelque chose de plus… Sanglant, cruel, machiavélique, diabolique… En un mot : plus Zankou. Et, en même temps, cela lui permettrait de mettre en application ces quelques années d'apprentissage de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il pourrait enfin les utiliser contre quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. Voilà : Zankou avait l'envie maintenant d'une party à sa façon. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver la ou les victime(s)._

_Par ailleurs, il savait très bien qui serait partant pour organiser ce genre de party… Le seul qui était là depuis le début et qui fonctionnait de la même façon que lui : Elmek. Peut-être même arriveraient-ils à lier l'utile à l'agréable s'ils trouvaient une réelle menace pour eux. Il avait bien une idée derrière la tête mais il devait d'abord en parler à son conseiller, qui, de toute façon, serait de la partie(y). Il chercha après son ami, qu'il fut surpris de trouver sur Terre, près du lac Stow, dans le parc Golden Gate. Que faisait-il là-bas ? Autant s'y rendre pour avoir l'explication de vive voix._

_Elmek regardait autour de lui pour admirer le paysage. Il se tenait debout, appuyé sur un chêne centenaire en plein milieu de Stow Lake. On pouvait apercevoir par-ci par-là des cadavres qui gisaient par terre et qui tâchaient l'herbe de rouge. Une bataille... Non, un massacre avait eu lieu quelques instants auparavant et ce n'était pas une escouade entière de démon qui avait fait cela. Non, c'était juste l'œuvre d'Elmek qui avait fait cela pour une raison qu'il a totalement oubliée. Il ne voyait pas la fin de ce massacre et cela commençait à l'ennuyer sévèrement. La seule personne qui lui donnait un petit peu de vie dans ses combats était un jeune mage nommé Sirius. Cependant, il n'avait pas la chance de le croiser tout le temps et cela rendait les combats nettement moins amusants. Il voulait de nouveau ressentir la peur, la tension qui parcoure son corps lorsqu'il _**_RENCONTRE_**_ une personne puissante... Vivre tout simplement. Il s'amusait avec une dague, lorsque son maître et ami Zankou apparut, par téléportation, en plein milieu de ce carnage. Mais, tellement habitué à cela, il n'y prêta aucune attention. Zankou lui dit : _

Zankou : « Elmek. Tu fais quoi sur Terre ? Et ici ? »

Elmek : « Du **NETTOYAGE** comme d'habitude, rien de bien reluisant. »

_Ce dernier se tut et patienta, curieux de savoir ce que son ami venait faire là et il savait d'avance qu'il allait répondre à cette question, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard._

Zankou : « Cela fait 4 ans aujourd'hui que nous n'avons pas pris un réel plaisir à avoir des ennemis à notre valeur. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de stratégie tellement ils nous sont inférieurs en tout ! Aujourd'hui, je veux que ça change ! Je veux que mon intelligence et ma ruse me servent de nouveau. J'en ai plus ras-le-bol de m'ennuyer même pendant les combats. Nous devons trouver des adversaires à notre hauteur, ou du moins qui en vaillent la peine. On a besoin d'imaginer de nouveau des plans pour ne pas s'endormir sur nos lauriers. D'un autre côté, nous savons tous deux qu'une nouvelle menace se fait jour pour nous. Nous avons réussi à créer la Société de l'Etoile du Soir. Mais à peine est-elle créée qu'elle est déjà menacée… Comment s'appelle ce groupuscule déjà ?... Les chevaliers de l'aube il me semble ? »

_Elmek aquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, il avait fait l'expérience de cela dans le combat qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure. Il hocha de la tête sans l'interrompre sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas fini. Zankou continua sur sa lancée, sans que son démon le plus loyal ne l'interrompe :_

Zankou : « Aujourd'hui, je veux marquer le coup : cela fait 4 ans jour pour jour que je suis devenue la Source. Je veux m'amuser et prendre du plaisir dans les combats. Et, autant que cela serve à quelque chose, en décimant les membres des chevaliers de l'aube. Tu me suis ? »

_Il savait très bien qu'Elmek ne refuserait pas une telle offre mais c'était pour la forme. D'ailleurs, personne ne refusait jamais rien à la Source. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de le faire, la Source s'assurait qu'elle n'accepterait pas quelque chose ailleurs… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Maintenant, ils allaient retrouver leurs anciennes habitudes de machination démoniaque : trouver des informations sur l'ennemi, en fouillant et en fouinant à droite et à gauche, élaborer une stratégie d'attaque qui mettra en ébullition leur ruse et leur cerveau, et mettre le plan à exécution. Elmek hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, tout en réfléchissant aux possibles actions qu'ils pourraient intenter contre les chevaliers de l'aube._

Elmek : « Je comprends mais la situation a nettement évolué depuis 4 ans. Il n'y a plus de groupe parfaitement identifiable qui s'opposait à nous en plein jour. Cette ancienne guerre est devenue une guerre d'usure et de coups en traître... Nous découvrons une planque des rebelles, nous la détruisons et ils font de même avec les nôtres. Cela entraîne une perte d'homme et de matériel négligeable mais parfaitement inutile car il n'influence en rien dans notre combat. »

_Il prit une pause et commença à marcher de long en largue en exposant son plan. _

Elmek : « On ne peut pas tuer un ou deux chefs car ils seraient alors remplacés... Non, il nous faudrait tous les attraper et les tuer en même temps. Bien entendu, une telle opération est très difficile à orchestrer, vu que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé leur lieu de rassemblement. »

_Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, son cerveau en pleine ébullition. _

Elmek : « Ou sinon, nous pourrions commencer à trouver et éliminer ceux qui les aident, puis s'attaquer à ceux qui les rejoignent. Que ce soit une meute de loups-garous ou un clan de vampires. Un massacre en règle pour montrer que l'on ne rigole pas. Méthode beaucoup plus longue et sanglante que la première. »

_Il n'avait pas à en dire plus, il s'arrêta devant Zankou, guettant sa réaction. Et, comme Zankou l'avait si bien deviné, Elmek était plus que partant pour la petite fête surprise spéciale que la Source voulait s'organiser. Il lui avait donné différentes pistes envisageables pour s'amuser et il dut avouer qu'il était d'accord avec son fidèle bras droit : _

Zankou : « Je suis d'accord sur le fait que de tenter de trouver et d'éliminer les chefs de ce groupuscule serait long et fastidieux. Surtout qu'il me semble qu'aucun chef n'a encore été « élu » à la tête de ces chevaliers. Cependant, nous savons qu'ils ont des espions à droite et à gauche parmi toutes les races de créatures que nous connaissons. En éliminant les yeux et les oreilles des chevaliers, nous les affaiblirons à coup sûr. »

_Une autre idée germa dans l'esprit démoniaque et il eut un sourire sadique à cette pensée :_

Zankou : « Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de notre cher ami Greyback… Toujours selon les rumeurs que j'ai entendues courir, il y a en effet des créatures adhérant aux idéaux chevaleresques parmi les lycans et les vampires. Ce sont des créatures certes inférieures à nous mais très puissantes pour les chevaliers. Ils doivent beaucoup compter sur eux, qui sont moins… mortels dirons-nous. Contactons Greyback pour lui demander les noms des personnes qu'il soupçonne. »

_Le cerveau de la Source tournait à 1 000 à l'heure désormais et il adorait cette sensation retrouvée. Il invoqua la présence du lycan légendaire qui se retrouva face à eux quelques secondes plus tard. Elmek et Zankou lui exposèrent rapidement et brièvement leur plan et demandèrent enfin à Greyback son avis sur la question. Ce dernier acquiesçait aux propos des démons. Il avait bien ressenti en effet des espions parmi ces deux races de créatures. Il leur donna quelques noms de personnes qu'il soupçonnait et Zankou le congédia, pour reprendre à l'attention d'Elmek :_

Zankou : « Nous n'avons que quelques noms… Ça peut paraître peu pour nous mais il ne faut pas oublier que le mouvement des chevaliers n'en est qu'à son balbutiement… Donc ils doivent tout de même représenter un certain avantage pour eux… Qu'en dis-tu ? Nous nous focalisons sur eux ? »

_Elmek acquiesça et ils partirent alors tous deux à la chasse à l'homme et aux informations. Après quelques séances de torture, ils avaient obtenu le nom de Scott McCall. Ils se mirent alors à le suivre et à l'espionner tour à tour et se rendirent compte qu'il était tout le temps en compagnie d'un autre adolescent, Danny Dilinskie. Ce dernier semblait être une proie bien plus facile que le lycan alpha, semblant plus perdu et sans défenses. De plus, il semblait être le protégé du sorcier Sirius Black, un ennemi de longue date des démons. Le fait de s'en prendre à un de ses protégés était encore plus glorifiant et plaisant. __Ainsi, Zankou chargea Elmek d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de ce Danny Dilinskies et de tout faire pour gagner sa confiance et ainsi lui, soutire toutes les informations nécessaires sur la création de cette base rebelle. Il allait falloir qu'Elmek agisse avec subtilité mais il devrait pouvoir y arriver._


	7. Une mission qui tourne mal

En tant qu'aurors, Sirius avait une mission délicate : celle de détruire un QG de la société de l'étoile du soir. Seulement, il était seul, sans ses potes mais il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il avait une dizaine de membres sous ses ordres. Après des semaines d'observations des lieux, d'élaboration de plan d'attaque, le jour J est enfin arrivé. D'ailleurs, les renseignements qu'il avait obtenu ne se sont pas fait sans mal. Seule une personne sur les 10 qu'il avait envoyé était revenu mais en très mauvaises états. Il savait que ce serait une mission difficile, quasi suicidaire même mais il adorait les défis. Il était peut-être suicidaire au final ! Il devait la faire ! Il devait tout faire pour fragiliser cette société de l'étoile du soir. Il devait trouver une faille. Il le fallait. L'avenir de ses enfants se trouvait en jeu.

Regroupant ses armes, faisant les rectifications de dernières minutes auprès de son équipe avant l'assaut, Sirius se mettait en condition autant physiquement que moralement. Il résistera à toutes épreuves même la torture. Physiquement, il n'avait pas grand chose à améliorer vu qu'il était déjà parfait, digne d'un athlète! (Mes chevilles se portent bien ! XD) Le sorcier vérifia que son poignard se trouvait bien sur sa cuisse au cas où il aurait besoin en combat rapproché. Il se munit d'une épée, d'un bouclier et enfila une armure. Malgré son excellente forme physique, il se doit de ralentir quelques projectiles surtout que son pouvoir de déviation n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Son animagus est opérationnel et il pourra toujours créer l'effet de surprise. Il se munit d'un arc aussi afin de couvrir ses équipiers. Il était fin prêt ! Son groupe prit la direction du lac, aux alentours d'une grande propriété privée appartenant à leur ennemis.

Tapis derrière un buisson, Sirius se changea en un chien noir hirsute et attendit qu'une partie de son équipe fasse diversion. Bon, s'il devait tirer son épée ou même tirer une flèche, il aurait un peu de mal sous son apparence animale mais la question ne se pose pas pour le moment. Aucune résistance ne se trouvait en face d'eux. Ce n'était pas normale. Il y avait bien des soldats en face mais ces derniers ne résistaient pas. Cela sentait le piège à trois kilomètres. Sirius le sentait et en avait l'expérience depuis le temps qu'il chassait pour le compte des Aurors. Il n'utilisa donc pas son bouclier de protection afin d'aider ses compagnons mais se tenait prêt à s'en servir dans les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Il ne se trompait pas puisqu'une armée de soldat, enfin un petit groupe mais beaucoup plus répondant, venait de surgir. D'ailleurs, cela plu d'autant plus à Sirius car il y aurait de l'action et il pourrait en triompher. Il pourrait se vanter d'en être venu à bout.

Quand on obtenait un rang élevé dans la société Démoniaque, on avait droit à certain privilège… La crainte et la peur dans les yeux de ses sous-fifres, de très bon mets gustatifs à vous faire retourner les papilles et des créatures tout aussi sublime qui se retournaient pour le plus grands plaisir d'Elmek.

Cependant il y avait toujours le revers de la médaille, ce revers se nommait responsabilité…

Responsabilité envers la chair à canon qui remplissait leur rang et qu'il avait groupé dans des endroits secrets qu'ils avaient transformés en base d'opérations. Elmek devait aujourd'hui faire le tour de certaine de ces bases pour « jauger » l'humeur de leur occupant et casser quelques têtes au cas où… Ça leur rappeler qui était le patron en plus de le défouler un peux, lui qui ne faisait que des allers-retours écoutant les même démons si faible et si méprisable.

Le prochain sur la liste était une propriété privée au bord d'un lac à l'extérieure de la ville, un endroit discret ou certain membre des Chevaliers de l'Aube avaient fait de court séjour… Très sanguinolent cela va de soit.

Inspections des lieux et des 10 soldats présents, il ne comptait pas les humains qui montaient la garde dehors car ils étaient inférieurs à des insectes pour lui… Les lieux semblent exceptionnellement propre et les soldats **SAGES**, quelqu'un les avaient certainement prévenus à l'avance de son arrivé. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien trouver de répréhensible, il suivit le chef du groupe, un loup garou assez sauvage et sanguinaire – et qui s'occupait de la torture- qui l'amena dans son bureau pour parler des dernières informations « recueillis » du dernier venu, mort il y a quelques heures.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'écouta même plus le rapport du garou et préféra regarder par la fenêtre la foret toute proche qui bordait le terrain… Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait partir à la chasse tout seul, sentir l'excitations dans son corps, le cœur battant et les sens aux affûts près à asséner la dague qui mettra fin à l'existence de tout ceux qui se dresseront devant lui.  
>Par chance il semblerait que son souhait allait être exaucé… Ce ne fut qu'un léger sentiment d'inconfort qui l'importuna au début, qu'il pensait lié a sa situations très énervante. Mais le sentiment resta et s'amplifia au même moment où il vit du mouvement à la bordure de la foret, il allait déclencher l'alarme quand l'attaque le devança.<p>

De la foret venait des hommes et des femmes qui couraient le plus rapidement possible pour raccourcir la distance et investir le bâtiment. Certain ce téléportait sur de petite distance tandis que d'autre courait à une vitesse surhumaine, les gardes de factions ne perdirent pas de temps pour tirer avec leurs armes mais furent submergées par la soudaineté et le nombre des assaillantes.

Bien entendue, il était justement là pour ça… Retarder les possibles attaquants et lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans le bâtiment ils furent chaudement accueillit par les véritables soldats à coup de boules d'énergies, de feux ou de simple éclairs. Elmek quand a lui, était situé aux deuxième étage pouvant voir la bataille dans son ensemble.  
>Ici un humain tirant en rafale sur un démon l'obligeant à s'immobilisé derrière sa barrière protectrice… Là-bas un duel entre un ange et une sorcière contre deux démons… A coté un gros loup sautant à la gorge d'un vampire… Un loup ?<p>

Elmek se retourna alors vers le loup se désintéressant complètement du reste de la bataille, il observait avec attentions ce loup qu'il semblait reconnaître… Et qu'il reconnue quand celui-ci se retransforma en un homme à l'air dépenaillé mais avec un grand sourir canin aux lèvres.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il fit apparaître 5 couteaux dans chaque mains qu'il lança avec précisions sur chaque ennemies dans la salle, interrompant brièvement le combat et faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui… L'apparition soudaine sembla démoraliser lles assaillants et galvaniser ses troupes qui contre-attaquèrent avec férocité. Satisfait de voir la bataille tourné en leur faveur, Elmek se retourna vers Sirius à qui il adressa un hochement de tête avant de se téléporter à 5 mètres de lui.

Elmek : « Mon cher Sirius quelle heureuse **RENCONTRE**, j'ai tellement hâte de te faire goûter à notre hospitalité qui à ravie nombre de vos compagnons. »

Il attendit la réplique - mordante – du mage avant de commencer le combat par des jets de dagues tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique… Autant commencer doucement et savourer le combat amplement.

Ses Hommes s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Il faut dire que, sans se vanter, il les avait entraîner durement pendant des semaines et que cela venait de porter ses fruits. Un vampire se dirigea droit sur lui. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, le sorcier lui bondit dessus lui planta son poignard en plein cœur. Un de moins à affronter mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il s'acharna sur un, deux ou trois démons mineurs, des avortons, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine pour une question de pratique. De toute façon, il venait de se faire découvrir, alors autant profiter de ses avantages. Au moment où il fonça vers la forteresse avec son épée à la main, une pluie de couteaux s'abatent sur ses camarades mais il était bien trop loin pour que son pouvoir soit efficace sur eux. Il utilisa son arc et ses flèches pour blesser 5 membres ennemis et en tuer un. Il n'avait plus de flèches et laissa son arc sur le sol. Fermant les yeux quelques minutes afin de se reconcentrer, il se convainc qu'ils étaient morts pour une bonne cause et que cette guerre trouverait une issus favorable. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un homme venait d'apparaître devant lui, un peu loin mais suffisement près pour lui lancer une réplique bien sanglante.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet homme pour l'avoir tant provoquer et s'être si souvent battu en duel. Il avait gardé certaines blessures d'anciens duels mais il lui en avait aussi infligé une. Une certaine animosité se dégageait entre eux. Il esquissa un sourire à la réplique d'Elmek avant d'y répondre:

Sirius : Mon cher, Elmek, le plaisir est partagé et je me ferais une joie de te montrer mon amabilité. On se sert la main ou on commence les hostilités maintenant ? Comment se porte ta cuisse?

Sirius venait de faire référence à leur dernier duel où il lui avait infligé une grave blessure à la cuisse même si Sirius avait subit, hérité d'un coup de dague en pleine poitrine et qu'il avait du fuir sous sa forme animale afin de se faire soigner.

Il sourit à l'évocation de cette blessure reçue lors de l'un de leurs nombres combats, il se retient de répliquer vue qu'il était occupé d'esquiver les deux dagues renvoyées et ricana devant la démonstration pathétique de la magie de Sirius. Il ne pue s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

Elmek : « Si c'est tout ce que tu sais faire je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Depuis ce jour, il garde ce moment de faiblesse et cette cicatrice dans l'espoir de se venger. Une pluie de dagues fonça sur lui et il utilisa son pouvoir de déviation. Une dague finit dans un tronc d'arbre, non loin de lui, deux autres furent renvoyer à leur destinataire, deux autres à 5 centimetres d'un de ses alliés et une autre dans la cuisse d'un vampire allié. Autrement dit qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment ce pouvoir et qu'il avait quelques effets aléatoire. Saisissant son épée droit devant lui et son bouclier dans son autre main, Sirius fonça sur Elmek comme un fou et croisa le fer avec lui. Pour la majorité des personnes, Sirius serait passé pour un fou mais il faut une part de folie en soi afin d'avancer.

Sachant très bien qu'il était gagnat dans un combat magique, il n'était pas fou au point d'espérer de continuer à ce battre de cette manière. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de le voir se précipiter sur lui en hurlant.

L'un des serpes personnelles d'Elmek apparue dans sa main. Un bref mouvement du poignet et le voila fin près à l'impact. La faisant basculer à gauche, il réussit à parer le coup d'épée de Sirius et recula rapidement pour ne pas être heurté par le bouclier du jeune mage. Une dague apparue dans son autre main, qui la lança sur lui. Il le ralentit assez longtemps pour sortir la deuxième serpe de nulle part. A l'issue du premier assaut, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, avantage pour Elmek. Le démon tenait sa paire de serpes… Ensanglantés.

Elmek : « Cette petite cicatrice n'est rien comparé à ce que je t'ai fait et à ce que je te réserve à toi… Ou à tes enfants. »

Sirius avait bien l'intention de rentrer dans le jeu d'Elmek. D'ailleurs, depuis leur première **RENCONTRE**, ils n'ont cesse de se provoquer, de se défier et de jouer au chat et la souris. Qui attrapera l'autre ? Telle est la question ! Sirius est plutôt du genre à se rebeller et à tout faire pour obtenir le dernier mot. Tout ceux qui le connaissent, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, peuvent en témoigner. Il avait bien l'intention de répliquer, d'égal à égal avec Elmek et de ne pas le laisser l'humilier. Son orgueil en prendrait un sacré coup sinon et le sorcier n'apprécierait pas. Retenant sa rage en entendant la pique d'Elmek, Sirius prépara une bonne réplique comme il sait très bien le faire et finit par rétorquer:

Sirius : Je m'adapte à ton niveau mais si tu veux, on passe au niveau supérieur quand tu veux. Maintenant, qu'on est échauffé, le combat peut commencer. Tes réflexes sont encore pas mal malgré de ton âge avancé.

Sirius effectua un revers et s'avança tandis qu'Elmek esquiva le coup et attaqua. Le bouclier du mage repoussa l'offensive. D'une riposte sournoise et habile de son épée tranchante, Sirius repoussa la seconde lame du démon, qui visa alors le genou d'appui de son adversaire.

Sirius fendit l'air de son bouclier et se fraya un chemin derrière alors qu'il s'avançait. Il fit mine de frapper, mais avança le pied opposé pour brandir son écu, se jetant sur les armes du démon, de gauche à droite. Il sembla vouloir profiter de cet élan, ce qui aurait été logique, mais il pivota ensuite avant de se pencher en tendant son bras armé au ras du sol.

S'étant attendue à un telle mouvement, Elmek pue facilement s'insinuer derrière le bouclier pour frapper le bras qui le tenait, procurant une longue enfilade sur le bras tout en tirant avec l'autre serpe dans un mouvement contraire qui l'obligea à lâcher le bouclier.

Nouvelle pause dans le duel pendant lequel Elmek analysa le champ de bataille. Les bruits de combats étaient moins denses et l'ont pouvaient entendre clairement les cries d'agonies des blessés entre deux explosions. Autour des deux duellistes, les adversaires de chaque camp avaient délaissé pendant un temps leur combat pour admirer avec crainte et respect celui d'Elmek et de Sirius. Le genou entaillé mais non sans gravité, Sirius continuait le combat jusqu'à ce que les deux compères firent une pause. Une pause bien méritée et surtout la bienvenue. Sirius devait se calmer et établir une stratégie d'attaque. Il devait utiliser la ruse. La spontanéité serait la clé de la réussite ou du moins l'empêcherait d'un possible échec. Ce qui serait un moindre mal. Faisant un rapide bilan de ses blessures mais aussi de celles qu'il avait administré à Elmek avec la chance, le sorcier se dit qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. D'habitude, ses habits se trouvaient déjà déchirés au tout début du combat et il se retrouvait avec plus que des égratignures. Il observa les autres combats et constata que les chevaliers de l'Aube se trouvaient mal en point. Il devait leur redonner de l'espoir.

Cependant le regard froid qui leurs adressa les ramenas à la réalité et le combat reprit de plus belle, avec moins de force cependant. Se retournant vers Sirius il lui parla.

Elmek : « Et si nous pimentions un peux le combat… Voyons voir… J'ai trouvé pourquoi pas un gage.»Prenant le silence de Sirius comme une acceptation, il continua. « Excellent donc si je gagne..… Voyons voir… Tu m'appartiendras. »

Sans lâcher Elmek du regard, il jeta son bouclier tout cabossé et inutilisable sur le sol et fit de même avec son armure qui commençait à l'étouffer. Écoutant la proposition de son ennemi, Sirius trouvait l'idée d'un gage intéressante mais de là à ce qu'il renonce à sa liberté s'il perdait le duel, il ne fallait pas pousser quand même. Sirius est un électron libre. Il aime trop sa liberté pour tenter de la mettre en jeu et vu que c'est un homme d'honneur et qu'il tient toujours ses paroles, il ne peut se risquer à accepter. Le problème est que s'il refuse, Elmek va croire que le duel est gagné d'avance et que le sorcier est un trouillard. Et Sirius est tout, sauf un trouillard.

Se dégageant de l'emprise quel qu'elle soit d'Elmek, Sirius recula d'un pas et esquissa un mini sourire avant de répliquer:

Sirius : Tu ne me crois pas assez fou pour mettre ma liberté en jeu. Non pas que j' ai peur de perdre, bien au contraire, mais j'aime trop ma liberté pour qu'on puisse penser me l'enlever. En plus, jamais mais au grand jamais, je ne t'appartiendrais. Rien ni personne ne changera cela.

Il était déterminé à continuer ce duel et surtout à satisfaire sa vengeance. Il voulait dominer ce combat. Il se saisit de sa dague et fouetta l'air, histoire d'impressionner mais aussi de se préparer mentalement à la reprise du duel. Il a perdit une manche, pas la guerre. Sirius cogna son épée contre celle d'Elmek, croisa le fer avec lui, esquiva d'extrême justesse des coups mortels mais ne pu empêcher un petit poignard, de se loger dans sa cuisse gauche. Il serra ses dents afin de ne pas hurler. Il se devait de rester concentrer. Il se mit à penser à ses enfants et cela multiplia son courage par mille. Pour ses enfants, il est prêt à tout et même à mourir s'il le faut. Bon, ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois. Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Il se tenait à quelques mètres de Sirius un pied sur son écu, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le sorcier s'était précipité sur Elmek, avec une telle fougue que son adversaire avait fait apparaître une serpe dans sa main, à la dernière minute. Le combat se trouvait digne de grands gladiateurs. Sirius enchaînait les coups, les paraît et s'en prenait quelques uns. Il n'était pas à son avantage mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sa ruse était son point fort. Sa verbe aussi. Sa folie se trouvait un avantage dans de telles situations. D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas hésité à s'en servir. Se concentrant sur les serpes ensanglantées, il laissa résonner la pique d'Elmek. Ce n'était que pure provocation. Il ne devait pas réagir sur un coup de tête. Pourtant, dés qu'on menaçait ses enfants, Sirius devenait comme fou et incontrôlable. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sirius attaqua Elmek par un revers qu'il bloqua puis repoussa celle du démon. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Sirius se prépara à attaquer d'une certaine manière et feinta. Il donna un coup à ras le sol mais Elmek avait anticiper le coup et il se retrouva le bec dans l'eau.

Tournant la tête comme pour signaler qu'un autre ennemi, aussi fort, s'approchait d'eux, il espérait qu'Elmek se retourne. Il regarda vraiment intensément. Sa ruse venait de fonctionner. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à contre attaquer. Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver. Fouettant l'air de sa dague, il sauta en l'air et entailla le bras de son adversaire. Il se mit en garde, attendant la réplique d'Elmek mais profita de ce moment de domination afin de donner un deuxième coup.

Après son refus de pimenter le jeux, leur combats reprit de plus belle avec un net avantage pour Elmek dont les techniques et l'expériences de siècle de combats lui procuraient un avantage certain. Cependant un détour d'une parade, Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la gauche du démon. Sachant que son pouvoir de sixième sens n'est pas totalement maîtrisé, il se pouvait qu'un ennemi avait discrètement avancé dans son dos pour lui porter un coup critique.

Certe, cela n'était qu'une hypothèse mais un hypothèse qu'il devait concrétiser. Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil derrière son dos et l'absence d'ennemie lui fit comprendre que ce n'était qu'un piège. Cependant il s'attendait à une telle manœuvre et pue d'un retournement de position parer l'attaque de l'épée mais ne fut pas assez vif pour le couteau dans son autre main.

Nullement gênée par cette blessure, Elmek en profita pour faire semblant de ne plus pouvoir utiliser son bras touché. Plan qui marcha à merveille lorsqu'il le vit continuer son attaque en portant un nouveau coup avec ça dague.

Quel ne fut pas ça surprise lorsque le tintement de l'acier brisa leur combat, seulement quelques centimètres les séparent, leurs bras s'affrontant dans une épreuve de force.

Elmek : "Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, comme il ne faut jamais énervé le démon qui dort. Tu voulais passer à la vitesse supérieure tu vas être servis."

Un cocon de lame en tout genre les enveloppas tous les deux et dans un sourire Elmek disparut devant Sirius pour réapparaître à l'extérieure du cocon.

Elmek : "Tente de sortir et toutes ces lames se planteront dans ton corps, ne bouge pas et il ne se passera rien... Bon je te laisse j'ai d'autres personnes à tuer."

Il se retourna pour analyser la bataille dans son ensemble. Il y avait beaucoup de perte dans les deux camps et il restait un petit groupe de résistant dans celui des aurors. Le groupe était composés de cinq personnes qui formaient un cercle de défense pour ne laisser aucun angle mort que leurs ennemies pourraient tirer profit.

Voyant que les deux camps s'observaient en chien de faïence, épuisé et blessé. Elmek décida d'intervenir pour arranger la situations à sa convenance.

Elmek : "Je loue votre résistance et votre obstinations... certes futile mais très démonstratif. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous rendre, vue que votre chef ne semble pas pouvoir bouger un seul doigt." Dit-il en montrant le cocon de lame où l'on pouvait apercevoir Sirius comme un loup en cage.

Il savait que l'allusion à leur chef allaient les pousser à un acte irréfléchie... ce qu'ils firent.  
>D'un même mouvement ils se ruèrent tous sur Elmek pensant le vaincre par le poids du nombre... une grossière mais surtout mortelle erreur. Il se retourna alors pour faire face aux hommes d'armes. Le prêtre -vue ses habits- et la sorcière -simple supposition- entamèrent des incantations, deux guerriers chargèrent -l'un avec ses seuls sriffes et l'autre avec une épée double- en criant et un genre de nain, dans son armure légère, s'évanouit dans l'ombre. Elmek commença à agiter rapidement les mains, à dessiner devant lui des cercles qui se chevauchaient. Son pouvoir de matérialisations fit apparaitres des couteaux de lancer qui immédiatement fendirent l'air.<p>

Les démons, de chaque coté du groupe des aurors, n'osaient pas bouger, pris sous la volée de projectiles. Un humain lâcha son épée, ses mains agrippées autour d'une lame qui venait de se planter dans sa gorge. Il tituba quelques mètres avant de venir s'effondrer au sol. Le deuxième guerrier se mit à tourner sur lui-même et reçut à la suite trois dagues dans le dos, comme pour compenser les trois autres qui l'avaient frappé au niveau du torse,dont un coup mortel au cœur. Lui aussi tomba à terre. "Soyez maudits !" réussit à articuler le dernier combattent, qui luttait pour continuer à avancer en dépit des lames plantées à divers endroits dans son amure.

Sirius venait de refuser, avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable, le pacte proposé par Elmek. Il avait beau être suicidaire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait ses limites. Il savait qu'il devait employer la ruse pour l'emporter sur son ennemi juré mais cette technique demandait du temps et surtout une concentration suffisante. Ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce moment. Sirius se trouvait trop occupé à parer les coups et attaquer le démon. Sans oublier qu'il se devait de protéger son équipe qui, selon lui, tombait un peu trop rapidement. Il ne vu pas le coup venir. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva prisonnier d'une sorte de filet. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en dépêtrer. Plus il gesticulait et plus le filet se resserrait. Cependant, Sirius refusait de se voir vaincu et surtout, il refusait de voir ses compagnons d'aventure tomber comme des mouches les uns après les autres. Il se servit donc de ses pouvoirs. Patmol n'avait pas supporter la provocation du démon et il se jura de se sortir d'ici et de lui donner une bonne leçon.

Il était temps d'agir. Fini la rigolade et place à l'action. Le démon allait voir de quel bois se chauffe le sorcier. Il se concentra sur ses équipiers, enfin, les derniers qu'il restait et une bulle de protection les enveloppa. Quand celle-ci fut suffisamment résistante, il leur dit:

Sirius : Fuyez ! Fuyez, pauvres fous ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi ! La mission n'est pas perdue. Prenez vos jambes à vos cous et rentrer à la base ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils ne peuvent rien contre vous ! Je vous protège!  
>Les derniers aurors, qu'on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main réussirent à s'échapper, de par la protection de Sirius, et à sauver leur vie afin de retourner au camps de base et de soigner leurs blessures.<p>

Elmek : "Quel gâchis, déplora Elmek d'un ton calme, sans détacher son regard de Sirius. Alors que j'étais venus dans un esprit de négociation."

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait tout seul, il fallait se dépêtrer de ses mailles et accessoirement éviter que ces dagues de le transpercer. Pour quelqu'un qui était venu dans un esprit de négociation,il faut reconnaître qu'il n'a pas la main légère sur son épée et encore moins avec ses pouvoirs. En même, négociation pour un démon signifie mourir si on ne le rejoint pas dans son camps. Donc, il dit vrai sur ce point là ! Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne maîtrise pas bien, même pas du tout son pouvoir de déviation mais il fallait bien tenter quelque chose pour se sortir de cette situation. De plus, vu son talent et son intelligence, il était certain de réussir son coup. (Mes chevilles vont très bien ! ) Il avait envie de lui lancer quelques pics. Il finit par répliquer:

Sirius : Tu vas payer pour tes crimes! Je te jure que tu vas payer! Je vais te le faire payer! Tu as une drôle de définition du mot "négociation"! Ah mais, je suis bête! Tu es un démon donc pour toi, les négociations ont toujours lieux dans un bain de sang lorsqu'on est pas du même avis que toi! Un peu de civilité te ferait le plus grand bien!

C'est ainsi qu'il prit possession de son apparence animale, sans déclencher le mécanisme des armes. Ensuite, il va falloir sortir de cette cage, tout en déviant la trajectoire des dagues. Opération délicate mais pas impossible. Du moins, le terme « impossible » ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'honneur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, souffla un bon coup et s'élança en dehors de la cage. Son pouvoir de déviation réussit à dévier trois dague sur 5. Une dague vint se planter dans sa patte arrière droite et une autre dans son flanc droit. Parmi les dagues déviées, l'une d'entre elle se planta dans le mollet d'Elmek qui n'avait pas du se méfier de cet acte.

Si on récapitule toute les blessures de Sirius, on en aurait pour des heures mais nous pouvons affirmer qu'il se trouve en mauvaise état. On pouvait même le suivre à la trace avec tout le sang qu'il perdait. Il allait avoir besoin des soins de Lily qui fait des merveilles, avec l'autorisation de James bien entendu et aussi de sa femme. Il avait deux choix qui s'offraient à lui : soit battre en retraite et donc admettre qu'il n'était pas le plus fort, soit continuer à affronter Elmek au risque d'accroître ses nombreuses blessures soit continuer à combattre et fuir en dernier recours. Malheureusement pour son entourage, Sirius n'est pas un homme qui abandonne facilement. Il est plutôt du genre à abandonner lorsqu'il n'a plus le choix. Et là, il a encore le choix et encore un peu de force pour combattre. Il planta ses griffes dans le sol, grogna, montra ses crocs et bondit à la gorge d'Elmek dans le but de lui planter ses griffes sur le torse et le cou. Sirius commençait à perdre trop de sang et il ne pouvait plus prolonger ce rendez-vous avec Elmek. Il devait avoir des soins, de toutes urgences. Laissant Elmek bien blessé, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital. Le sang coulait à flot. Son visage se trouvait livide. Il bouscula Lily, sans le faire exprès,esquissa un sourire signifiant « je suis encore en vie » et s'effondra sur le sol. Lily soupira devant l'étendue des blessures, appela deux gardes pour porter Sirius et le mettre sur un brancard et appela Amy pour la tenir au courant. Elle le remit sur pied et quelques plus tard, tout le monde pouvait entendre ses blagues et s'assurer qu'il était en parfaite forme.


	8. Tenir tête, oui mais à quel prix?

Des cauchemars à n'en plus finir. Des réveils en sursaut toute la nuit. Si seulement, il n'y avait eu que cela mais non, il a fallu qu'une toux incontrôlable s'empare d'elle. Chloé ne se sentait pas bien. Elle toussait, avait mal au ventre et par dessus tout mal au crane. Un mal de crane carabiné. Des grosses **CERNES SOUS LES YEUX**, un teint blanchâtre, la petite fille se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea tout droit dans la chambre de son tonton. La porte se trouvait fermée mais tant pis, elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle avait besoin d'un câlin guérisseur comme Tony sait si bien les faire. La fillette ouvrit la porte et secoua le bras de son papa adoré afin de le réveiller. Pas un geste. Pas un mot. Il ronflait toujours. Seulement, Chloé n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et même malade, elle pouvait encore surprendre. Elle chuchota dans son oreille, doucement un « papa, faut te réveiller ! Je ne me sens pas bien ! » En même temps, on pouvait comprendre que Tony soit épuisé au vue de la nuit que Chloé a passé. Elle avait toussé toute la nuit et cauchemarder en plus. L'agent fédéral allait être en forme au bureau. Tony émergea de son sommeil difficilement et regarda sa nièce avec un air complètement nase:

Tony : Ma puce, la nuit a été rude et je crois qu'une bassine de café ne me suffira pas pour rester éveillé aujourd'hui. Que se passe t-il ?

Chloé : Je ne me sens pas bien, papa ! J'ai mal à la tête, au ventre et aux poumons !

Tony lui touche le front : Tu es bouillante ! On va voir si tu as de la fièvre ! Viens, ma puce !

La fillette avait de la fièvre mais très légèrement et Tony lui donna un doliprane afin de la soulager et aussi du sirop pour calmer cette toux récalcitrante. Après avoir prit un petit déjeuner copieux : c'est à dire deux pains au chocolat, un bol de cacao et un verre de jus d'orange, la petite Chloé partit se brosser les dents et alla s'habiller. Pas d'école aujourd'hui ! Un peu déçue car elle aime bien l'école, elle finit par se réjouir assez vite en apprenant qu'elle allait se rendre au travail de son papa. Elle allait enfin en savoir plus sur ses collègues, plus que la dernière fois. Elle les connaissait maintenant et ce sera plus facile pour leur soutirer des informations. Bref, elle prit des feuilles, des feutres, des crayons de couleurs, des crayons, la **TABLETTE TACTILE** de son papa, sa console et son nounours en peluche. On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir ! Ensuite, elle attendit que son papa finisse de se préparer et accessoirement d'émerger après 4 tasses de café. La journée risquait de se trouver longue. Le trajet en voiture se déroula tranquillement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'open space, Tony s'adressa à Chloé:

Tony : Ma puce, tu vas rester très sage. Je ne peux pas rester dans les locaux. Je dois aller quelque part. Je te fais confiance. Pas de bêtises.

Chloé avec une petite frimousse toute mignonne : Promis, papa ! Pas de bêtises ! En plus, je suis malade et j'ai de quoi m'occuper. C'est grand ici.

Tony lui faisant un bisou sur le front : A tout à l'heure, ma puce!

Chloé le regarda partir. Elle prit sa tablette et joua un petit peu puis dessina un peu avant de fouiller dans les bureaux des autres agents de l'équipe. Rien chez Gibbs. Pas étonnant en même temps. Par contre, des milliers de choses intéressantes chez Deeks. Fouiller, c'est différent de faire une bêtise ! Elle n'a pas désobéi. S'asseyant sur la chaise de son papa, et posant les mains sur ses joues, elle soupira un bon coup. Elle s'ennuyait. Personne avec qui jouer. Même si elle avait sa console et sa tablette, cela pouvait devenir lassant. La fillette regarda son nounours et eut l'idée de partir en exploration, tout en respectant sa promesse. C'est ainsi qu'elle visita les locaux avec son sac à dos sur les épaules et finit par sortir à l'extérieur. Pas très loin. Juste dans le petit parc à côté.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Elmek... Un informateur humain spécialement engagé pour espionner ses nouveaux jouets humains semblait avoir une information majeur sur Tony et avait donné rendez-vous à notre Démon majeur dans un parc. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal... Si l'on faisait abstraction que le lieux de travail de notre malheureux humain se trouvait situé de l'autre côté de la rue.

La teneur du message et l'emplacement spécifique du lieu ne laissait aucun doute... Il semblerait que l'information soit de première importance ! Et il espérait pour son informateur que cela soit le cas, car il détestait que l'on ne tienne pas ses promesses... Surtout quand cela le concernait ! Il valait donc mieux pour son espion qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux espoir. Cependant sa notoriété était assez grande pour que le premier plaisantin venu vienne le déranger. Ce qui rendait ce message encore plus authentique.

Son impatience allait atteindre un niveau rarement atteint dans sa longue vie de démon... Et d'ailleurs cela se voyait dans sa démarche ! Le dos droit, le regard fixé vers l'horizon, le pas inflexible qui aurait fait reculer un convois de chars... On aurait dit une tempête qui se retenait d'exploser !

Chloé ne résista pas à aller se balancer sur la balançoire lorsqu'un homme, aimable comme une porte de prison la bouscula sans ménagement. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait exprès mais il aurait pu s'excuser. Vous connaissez la petite Chloé ? Non ? J'en doute ! Elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle sauta sur ses deux pieds, et même malade, elle se positionna devant l'homme et lui dit:

Chloé : Oh eh ! Je suis là ! Vous pourriez vous excusez quand même ! On demande pardon quand on bouscule quelqu'un ! Personne ne vous a jamais appris ça ?

Chloé croisa les bras et soutient le regard de l'homme. Elle voulait des excuses. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais pourtant son attitude lui rappelait un autre homme. Ah oui ! Un certain Zankou qu'elle avait **RENCONTRÉ** dans un parc lors d'une sortie scolaire et où elle l'avait un peu trop taquiner. Du haut de ses 15 kg tout mouillés, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était probablement inconsciente. Cela venait de son jeune âge mais elle comptait bien lui tenir tête. Comme l'homme ne semblait pas la prendre au sérieux, elle lu cracha dessus et lui écrasa le pied.

Laissant ses pieds guidaient son chemin et perdue dans ses pensées, Elmek ne fit pas attention à ceux qui l'entourait... Et ne sentit même pas le choc de sa collision ! Continuant tranquillement son chemin, il fut assez surprit lorsqu'une naine humaine lui barra le chemin et lui adressa une remarque... Descendant du niveau réflexionnelle d'où il se trouvait perché, il alla dans des niveaux demandant une réflexion moindre... Celui de l'extermination de personne. Et oui, la fillette ne su jamais qu'elle passa à deux doigts de se faire cribler de couteaux qui auraient parsemés son corps comme les aiguilles sur un cactus ! Il prit donc une énorme respiration et dit d'une voix menaçante !

Elmek : "Non personne ne ma apprit ça et tout ceux qui ont essayé de me tenir tête ou de me faire la morale l'ont amèrement regretté... Je te conseille de filer fissa dans les jupes de ta mère ou dans les jambes de ton père, si tu ne veux pas finir orné de couteaux !"

Et sur ces paroles des plus terrible, il bouscula un nouvelle fois et sciemment cette fois çi, la jeune fille et continua son chemin pour **RENCONTRER** son indic.

La petite regardait, ne lâchait pas Elmek du regard et fulmina lorsque ce dernier parla de sa maman. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de sa maman, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'allait pas en rester là malgré les menace de l'homme et son comportement « je suis le plus fort, je suis au dessus de tout ». Telle une boule de nerf, elle chercha ses mots et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est sérieuse et qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Le ton menaçant du démon la fit bouillonner de rage. La petite puce n'avait pas peur, peut-être était-ce du fait de son jeune âge, mais une chose est certaine, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire !

Prenant son air furieuse, elle fronça les sourcils avant de se retrouver les fesses par terre suite à la bousculade d'Elmek. Non, mais, c'est qu'il recommence ! Ce n'est qu'une enfants ! Comment peut-on être aussi cruel avec une enfant ? C'est un monstre ! Chloé se releva, essuya la terre sur son jean et tira, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur le bras d'Elmek. Ensuite, elle se planta devant le démon, croisa les bras et fit un regard méchant pour montrer son mécontentement avant de prendre la parole.

Chloé : Non mais, c'est pas possible ! Tu as recommencé ! On ne t'a pas dit qu'il fallait traité les enfants autrement ? En plus, tu as sali mon pantalon ! Il est tout plein de terre maintenant ! J'ai pas peur de toi ! Tu me fais pitié ! Tu es méchant ! T'es nul ! Tu sers à rien ! Tu laisses ma maman et mon papa tranquille ! Je veux des excuses ! Je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que j'en ai pas ! Je te préviens que je suis très obstinée ! Je suis très énervée aussi ! J'attends !

La fillette, du haut de ses 6 ans et des poussières et de ses 15 kg tout mouillés, n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle voulait tenir tête et d'ailleurs elle savait très bien le faire avec son papa. Elle avait une certaine expérience en la matière. La petite puce semblait pressée que le démon lui présente ses excuses qu'elle lui écrasa le pied en serrant les dents.

Chloé : J'ai pas peur de toi. Mon papa, il va te taper ! Je vais tout lui raconter ! Tu feras moins ton malin !

Voyant que ses propos n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner, Chloé tira sur la manche du démon et lui donna des coups de pieds dans la jambe.

Il pensait s'être fait comprendre de cette demi-portion et fut certain de pouvoir finir son chemin tranquillement mais la fillette s'interposa une nouvelle fois... Comme quoi elle avait du répondant ! Cela lui fit rire avant de traîner derrière lui la fillette qui s'accrochait obstinément à la manche de sa veste. Le coup de pied ? Peuf aussi dangereux qu'une piqûre de moustique !

Il arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, il jeta un regard froid sur la petite fille avant de se désintéresser d'elle royalement et de regarder la personne mystérieuse qui venait d'arriver. L'individu inquiétant surgi de nulle part, venait de me dire qu'il avait des informations pour moi sur la "cible". Il me passa un document cacheter avant de s'en aller aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé sans un regard en arrière et sans s'arrêter. Dégrafant le cache, Elmek ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva à l'intérieure plein de photo de la "cible" dans différents endroits. Il semblait l'avoir suivit toute une journée pour le photographier... La plus intéressante le montrait à table avec sa famille: lui, une conquête d'un soir et une petite fille qui était tou...

Il regarda intensément la photo, avant de regarder la fille toujours accrocher à lui malgré ses vaines tentatives pour qu'elle le lâche. Il fit plusieurs fois l'allée retour entre la photo et elle avant de finalement se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle se trouvait sur les photos. Montrant son plus beau sourire, il rangea soigneusement l'enveloppe dans une poche intérieure de sa veste dont il sortit une corde qu'il utilisa immédiatement pour ficeller la fillette comme un saucisson. Poignets et jambes liés, il l'attacha à un arbre avant de commencer l'interrogatoire:

Elmek : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Chloé regarda l'homme et commençait à paniquer. Elle le vit regarder une photo puis la regarder et ainsi de suite. Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait sur cette fameuse photo. Sa curiosité légendaire prenait le dessus sur sa peur. Elle voulait savoir et elle allait tout faire pour le savoir. Tentant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de regarder la photo, Chloé, non seulement ne vit rien, mais elle ne remarqua pas non plus la corde que l'homme tenait entre ses mains. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de se mettre dans une situation délicate quand il l'attrapa fermement afin de l'attacher. Le fillette se débattit en vain et mordit jusqu'au sang Elmek au poignet. En un instant, elle se trouvait, pieds et poings liés à un arbre en face de son agresseur. Malheureusement pour l'homme, elle ne se trouvait pas bâillonner et elle pouvait encore avoir du répondant ou même appeler au secours. Il lui demanda son nom et elle avait décidé de faire sa tête de cochon comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle finit par lui répliquer:

Chloé : Va au diable !

Les yeux de la fillette brillèrent de défi. Elle ne devrait pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Elmek la gifla avec violence, puis recommença, encore et encore. (Violence gratuite ^^) Il le fit avec détachement, comme lorsqu'il tapait un larbin pour tromper son ennui. Quand sa prisonnière essaya de se libérer, les doigts d'Elmek se refermèrent sur sa gorge. La menace était claire: plus tu t'agites, moins tu respires.

Bien évidement, cette réplique ne lui plu guère et elle ne se doutait pas de la réaction, quoiqu'un peu excessive du démon et une larme roula sur joue. La violence de la claque ne lui plu pas du tout. Elle se mit à hurler:

Chloé : Non mais ça va pas la tête ! On ne t'a jamais dis qu'on ne devait pas taper un enfant ! T'es complètement taré ! Je te déteste ! Je vais tout dire à mon papa et il va te taper ! (la menace à deux balles XD)

Elmek : Bien, tu veux que je t'appelle Va Au Diable ou tu préfères autre chose ?

Non seulement, les paroles de la fillette de servait à rien mais il recommença à la taper par pur violence gratuite. Elle essaya de se détacher et voilà que les doigts du démon se refermèrent sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Plus, elle essaye de se défaire de cette étreinte et moins elle arrivait à respirer. Elmek lui demanda s'il pouvait l'appeler « va au diable » ou si elle avait autre chose à répliquer. Chloé voulait le provoquer mais plus par entêtement qu'autre chose. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Elle voulait le mater. C'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose. Et là, cela risquait d'être dangereux mais elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Sam était parti du motel pour le poste de police de San Francisco. Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains, comme d'habitude, pour avoir la permission de Dean d'utiliser l'Impala. Il avait gagné en lui disant que s'il fauchait encore une caisse, cela éveillerait l'attention sur eux car les vols de voitures avaient grimpé en flèches depuis leur arrivée. Et, comme il fallait rester discret et ne pas attirer l'œil de la police sur eux, Dean avait été obligé de laisser son "bébé" comme il l'appelait entre les mains fraternelles. Alors, s'ils devaient se faire discrets par rapport aux forces de l'ordre, pourquoi Sam se rendait-il là-bas allez-vous demander… Il n'avait confiance que dans une brigade spécifique de ce poste de police, la brigade spécialisée dans les affaires dites étranges et non résolues. Tous les autres services de la police de San Francisco auraient pensé que les frères Winchester étaient fous s'ils leur avaient raconté quelques-unes de leurs chasses ou pourquoi ils devaient piller des tombes… Le chef de cette brigade leur avait fait confiance lors de leur première affaire commune, assez difficilement, il faut l'avouer. Mais quand il avait compris que rien ne pouvait expliquer rationnellement ce qu'il se tramait, il avait fait confiance aux Winchester pour l'aider à régler cette affaire. Depuis, il arrivait que lui et sa brigade travaillent en équipe avec les Winchester, tout en les couvrant, bien entendu. Mais s'ils se faisaient choper pour des vols de voitures, la brigade des affaires étranges ne pourrait pas intervenir en leur faveur dans ce cas-là.

Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, le cadet Winchester devait **RENCONTRER** Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le chef de cette brigade des affaires étranges, pour échanger des informations sur une affaire qui se révélait compliquée, pour chacun d'entre eux. Peut-être en recoupant les informations de chacun trouveraient-ils un nouvel indice important susceptible de les mener à la créature coupable de ces disparitions inexpliquées et inexplicables. Sam arriva enfin au poste de police et se gara sur le parking, qui faisait face au parc. Vous connaissez un peu Sam non ? Il ne sort jamais sans ses armes sur lui, juste au cas où… Ce sont des expériences malheureuses qui lui ont démontré qu'il devait avoir ses armes sur lui en permanence. Et cette sortie ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pourquoi parle-t-on de cela ? Car, lorsque le chasseur est sorti de l'Impala et a pris la direction du poste de police, il s'est arrêté net en entendant ce cri.

Chloé se mit à lui hurler dans les oreilles du démon:

Chloé : Au secourssssssssssssss ! A l'aideeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Tu m'étrangles, non mais oh !

L'enfant cracha une insulte. Chloé profita du fait que le bras d'Elmek se trouve à sa portée pour le mordre de nouveau. Mordre sans vouloir lâcher prise. Puis à l'insulter avec des mots d'enfants ! Le démon le prit mal. Elmek lui fit pivoter la tête, la plaqua contre l'arbre et posa une main sur sa bouche. De l'autre, il chercha un point sensible près du cou. Il le trouva et y enfonça les doigts. Voilà qu'il lui planta ses doigts dans le cou et qui provoqua un hurlement de la jeune fille. Un hurlement étouffé puisqu'il avait collé sa paume de main contre sa bouche. Et là, impossible de le mordre. Elle fut prise de nausées. Elle essaya de les contenir mais ne résista pas. La fillette hurla contre la paume du démon. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il sentit les premiers haut-le-cœur et recula assez pour ne pas être taché des immondices que la jeune fille venait de recracher... La fillette se mit à vomir avec un jet sur elle et un autre sur le pantalon d'Elmek. Toujours saucissonner, le démon la suspendue par les pieds et le sang commençait lui monter au crane. Elle faisait peine a voir, attaché contre cette arbre les pieds en l'air. Les habits tachés de vomie et le visage pâle comme si elle avait une maladie en phase terminale.

Elmek : Essayons encore une fois, dit le démon. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle en devenait toute rouge. Il lui reposa sa question et elle finit par dire :

Chloé : Je m'appelle Chloé et je t'emmerde !

Elmek n'en avait pas terminé et la lâcha d'un seul coup. Chloé s'écrasa sur le sol dans un choc violent. Un crac se fit entendre. C'était son bras. Plus précisément son poignet. Dans la chute, son poignet se tordit et la fit souffrir. Il devait être cassé. Elmek ne lui laissa pas de répit et l'attrapa par les cheveux en les tirant vers le bas lui occasionnant un cri de douleur, tout en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Cela faisait très mal mais très très mal. Il lui plaqua la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle lui cracha au visage.

Sans même hésiter ou prendre le temps de réfléchir, Sam fonça vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Un cri de petite fille terrifiée et apeurée. Il savait les reconnaître maintenant, après autant d'années de chasse… Il contourna un bosquet d'arbres, à l'abri des regards. De toute façon, personne ne se trouvait dans le coin sinon il aurait déjà rappliqué aux cris de la fillette. Enfin, Sam l'espérait. Il découvrit une scène cruelle quand il entendit une autre phrase sortir de la bouche de l'enfant.

Chloé : Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! T'es méchant ! T'as pas le droit de me faire souffrir ! Malpoli va !

Un homme costaud tenait une fillette ligotée contre un arbre et lui tirait les cheveux en arrière. Il l'avait vraisemblablement déjà maltraitée au vu des marques qu'elle avait sur le visage et le cou. La fillette possédait apparemment une grande ténacité et un certain courage pour continuer à se débattre de la sorte et à provoquer l'homme.

Tenace la petite... Mais cela ne sera que plus douloureux pour elle ! On peut dire tout ce que l'on voulait sur les démons, il n'aimait pas la violence gratuite. Comment ? Non ! Ce qu'il était entrains de faire là s'appelle une leçon de savoir vivre... Après tout si elle avait répondue à ses questions sans vouloir faire sa chipie, elle ne se serait pas retrouvé dans un état aussi lamentable que cela.

D'ailleurs elle venait de nouveau de faire une crise en lui crachant à la figure, cracha qu'il évita avec une nonchalance insultante, cependant il fut quelque peut surprit par la phrase chevaleresque qu'il entendit quelques secondes après.

Elle lui cracha même au visage et Sam vit l'instant où l'homme allait répliquer. Il sortit alors son Beretta qu'il pointa sur l'homme, dos à lui, et cria :

Sam : Arrêtez ça tout de suite espèce de monstre ! Comment osez-vous attaquer une enfant ?!

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme se retourna vers lui qu'il comprit qu'il allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Gibbs… Car il connaissait bien ce démon, qui avait participé 4 ans plus tôt au massacre de sa famille et de la famille Halliwell, et qui avait également participé au plan de créer des humains avec des pouvoirs démoniaques, tel que Sam : Elmek ! En l'espace d'une seconde à peine, l'expression de Sam passa du dégoût à l'étonnement puis à la colère et à la rage. Il lui jeta au visage :

Sam : Ca ne te suffit pas de tuer des adultes innocents ? Il faut en plus que tu t'en prennes aux enfants maintenant?!

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre la réponse d'Elmek, Sam lui tira dessus à plusieurs reprises, histoire de l'écarter de l'arbre et de la fillette, tout en se rapprochant, lui, de cet endroit. Il y arriva, se posta devant l'enfant pour la protéger de son corps, et continua à tirer sur le démon. Le chargeur vide et Elmek quelque peu sonné et occupé à éviter les balles, il sortit le couteau de Ruby, qui permettait de tuer les démons, et coupa les liens de l'enfant :

Sam : Vas-y ! Pars ! Sauve-toi !

Tiens mais cette vois lui rappelait quelque chose, il ne se rappelait plus quoi... Laissant de coté cela , il se retourna vers le nouveau venue près a lui lancer une réplique mordante quand il reconnue le sauveur de ces dames... Le petit Winchester, sa création ! Que de souvenir, de plan démoniaque savamment orchestré pendant de nombreuses années qui ont donnés un tel résultat... Mitigé le résultat a vrai dire.

Il allait donc répondre quand il lui brûla la politesse en lui tirant dessus, l'obligeant à s'écarter des trajectoires des balles et donc de otage. En tout cas il avait brûlé toute ces munitions sur le coup de l'émotion et le temps qu'il recharge, Elmek aura le temps de le transformer en cactus... Tututu ! Il n'avait rien comprit à sa précédente **RENCONTRÉ**! Bon c'est vrai il était jeune mais tout de même vider ses chargeurs est un acte de débutant... Comme tourner le dos a son adversaire !

Pour le punir et se sentant un peut insulter par son dos, il lança un couteau non pas sur l'exorciste mais plutôt sur la fille maintenant délié de ses liens. Sam eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir une dague filer vers lui et la fillette. Sauf que, vu comment ils étaient placés, c'était l'enfant qui allait prendre et ne pas s'en sortir… Instinctivement, il se décala vers la droite et se prit la dague à la place de la jeune fille. Elle était entrée au niveau de sa cuisse droite (oui, Sam est très grand, faut pas l'oublier XD Et Chloé une enfant donc faut rester logique par rapport à la taille XD). Il cria de douleur en la retirant, tourna sa tête vers la fille postée derrière lui, et lui intima :

Sam : Cours!

Puis Sam utilisa la dague reçue dans sa cuisse pour la renvoyer sur Elmek. Le démon ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un très bon lanceur de couteaux, lui aussi… S'il voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servi ! Surtout que Sam ne demandait pas mieux que de se venger, maintenant qu'il avait libérer la fille.

Chevaleresque jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, la suite fut totalement prévisible lorsqu'il se prit le couteau à la place de la fille... Cependant le fait qu'il le renvoi aussi sec le surprit quelque peu. On pouvait voir le couteau s'approcher, s'approcher et il alla transpercer le crane d'Elmek... Quand il disparue soudainement pour réapparaître dans sa main ! Allons vous croyez vraiment que cela allait faire quelques choses ! Bref il semblerait qu'il avait un peut de temps pour parler alors il allait en profiter.

Elmek : "Sam... Que tu as grandis ! Mais tu continues toujours à utiliser des armes... Tu as un meilleur potentielle que ça, si seulement tu te décidais enfin utiliser tes pouvoirs à leurs pleines puissances ! Quel gâchis... Sinon comment va ta famille ? Ou ce qu'il en reste... " Il commença a jongler avec son couteau ! " Bref ça me fait plaisir de te revoir en aussi bonne forme mais comme tu as pu le constater, je suis un peu occupé là donc la vengeance ça sera pour un autre jour d'accord... Je n'ai pas encore terminé avec cette fille ! " Il fit apparaître un autre couteau dans sa main ! " Comme je suppose que tu ne me la rendra pas de plein grès, il faudra que j'utilise la force ! "

Sam devait admettre qu'il était « légèrement » dans le pétrin. Normalement, un démon comme Elmek se combat à plusieurs et pas seul. Heureusement pour lui, il pouvait compter sur ses pouvoirs, même si Elmek ne le savait apparemment pas. La blessure à sa cuisse le lançait douloureusement et le sang coulait plutôt abondamment. Il avait intimé à Chloé de s'enfuir mais elle restait plantée là. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait quand Elmek lui fit son monologue, le provoquant sur sa famille, notamment celle qu'il avait perdue, et sur sa volonté de se venger :

Sam : Ici, Elmek, il ne s'agit pas de me venger mais de sauver la vie de cette petite ! Toujours à croire que tu es le centre du monde à ce que je vois... Du coup, je te confirme que je ne te la rendrai pas et que, de toute façon, tu ne l'auras pas ! Je t'aurai tué avant !

Comment ? C'était bien la question car il avait toujours le couteau tueur de démon et ses pouvoirs mais c'était tout de même un puissant démon qui lui faisait face.

Elmek se téléporta alors sur une branche d'un arbre tout proche, lui permettant de surplomber les deux humains tout en le mettant hors de distance du couteau magique de Sam... Apres tout, il n'était pas la pour combattre mais pour capturer et soutirer des informations à la fillette ! Il allait donc occuper Sam dans un pseudo-combat en attendant que la fille prenne la fuite avant de la rattraper avec sa téléportation et d'aller dans une planque en ville lui laissant tout le temps nécessaire pour la torturer.

La fillette venait de cracher au visage du démon qui évita le crachat. Elle s'attendait à une réplique musclée lorsqu'un homme vint s'opposer au démon. Un sauveur ? Son sauveur était enfin arrivé. L'homme en question se posa devant le fillette afin de la protéger du démon. Ensuite, elle eut peur lorsqu'il sortit son couteau devant ses yeux mais fut rassurée quand il défit ses liens. Il lui ordonna se s'enfuir. Seulement, c'était mal la connaître. Elle n'allait pas laisser son sauveur tout seul, surtout sans rien savoir de lui. Elle voulait le connaître. En plus, elle avait mal à la cheville à cause de l'autre cinglé. Au bras aussi. Son poignet devait être cassé d'ailleurs. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Elle allait se venger, foi de DiNozzo. Elle se mit à observer la scène.

La situation n'était pas en sa faveur. Une dague se dirigea droit sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais vu Sam faire rempart de son corps. La dague alla se planter dans le haut de sa cuisse. Sans son intervention, la dague aurait transpercée son crane et il n'y aurait plus eu de Chloé. Plus de Chloé ? Impossible ! Le monde ne pourrait plus tourner sans elle ! Son papa serait perdu ! Elle avait eu chaud ! En revanche, son sauveur pissait le sang. Il lui ordonne, une seconde fois, de courir mais elle n'écouta toujours pas. Sam allait finir en brochette si elle partait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mais rester signifiait risquer sa vie. Cruel dilemme. Elle décrocha une mine de dégoût lorsqu'il arracha la dague de sa cuisse et la renvoya sur son propriétaire qui l'évita une fois de plus. La chance va tourner. Foi de DiNozzo !

Voilà qu'Elmek se mit à narguer le chasseur ! Un poil trop prétentieux ce démon ! Va falloir lui donner une petite correction ! Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Chloé se demandait ce qu'elle avait de précieux ! Ses yeux ? Son charme légendaire ? Son sens de l'humour ? Il est vrai que tout le monde envie les DiNozzo mais de là à se faire taper par un démon, faut pas abuser ! Elmek voulait combattre Sam et était persuadé de gagner le combat. Et si on utilisait la ruse ! Chloé le vit disparaître, le chercha du regard et l'aperçut sur la branche d'un arbre. La fillette commença par secouer l'arbre afin de le faire tomber. Un peu comme on récolte des olives. Évidemment, rien ne se passa ! Ce qui était plus normal. Elle se mit à réfléchir et eut une idée. Un éclair de génie ! Pendant qu'Elmek visait Sam avec ses couteaux et Sam évitait tant bien que mal, elle se mit à grimper dans l'arbre sans se faire remarquer. Un couteau en travers de la bouche, Chloé s'avança, tout doucement sur la branche, dans le dos d'Elmek , s'accrocha et planta son couteau dans la cuisse d'Elmek. Elle fit même bouger le couteau d'avant en arrière pour le faire souffrir.

Manque de chance, le démon l'attrapa par le col et la balança sur le sol. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle : Soit elle s'écrasait comme une crêpe sur la terre et dans ce cas, ce serait finit pour elle. Soit un beau chasseur ouvrirait les bras afin de la récupérer et de la sauver à nouveau. Bon, il est vrai que le beau chasseur était occupé à éviter le dagues et d'ailleurs, elle ne sait pas comment il a fait pour en récupérer deux et les relancer à son destinataire. Elle ferma les yeux pendant sa courte chute mais suffisamment longue et fit surprise de ne pas entendre de craquement d'os. Elle ouvrit les yeux et afficha un grand sourire à Sam. Il avait amortie sa chute avant de la déposer doucement sur le sol. Dans la minute qui suivit, Sam attrapa une dague en plein vol et la renvoya sur Elmek. La dague termine sa course dans le bras d'Elmek.

Fou de rage, le démon chargea à nouveau, Il envoya une pluie de dague sur Sam. Une dague alla se loger dans le mollet et l'autre dans l'épaule. Deux dagues changèrent au derniers instant de direction avant de se diriger vers les jambes de la petite fille. Expert en lancé, il venait de faire un lancé incurver qui allait blesser les deux jambes de la fille pour la ralentir dans sa fuite. La fillette prit peur et tenta de s'enfuir mais deux dagues se dirigèrent droit sur ses jambes. Une d'entre se planta dans son mollet. Elle hurla de douleur. Du sang coulait. Elle avait mal. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle regarda derrière elle mais continua de courir. Elle rejoignit le poste de police et chercha son papy. Elle lui expliqua la situation. Il comprit, la confia au médecin légiste pour la soigner et alla porter secours à Sam.

En un instant, Elmek s'était téléporté sur une branche haute pour surplomber la scène, ce qui lui donnait un avantage. Le démon envoya une dizaine de dagues sur Sam, qu'il évitait comme il pouvait. Déjà, il dévia la plupart à l'aide de son couteau. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles le frôla au niveau de la tempe et son cuir chevelu était vite devenu humide et trempé par le sang. Il arriva à récupérer deux dagues qui avaient atterri non loin de lui et les renvoya sur le démon, réussissant à le blesser au niveau de la jambe. Il aurait bien pu l'éviter mais, pendant ce temps, Chloé s'était glissée derrière lui et l'avait attaquée. Courageuse cette petite ! Et complètement inconsciente… Sam se doutait que le démon se vengerait et il envoya valser la petite qui fit une chute libre. Le chasseur courut aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le permettait et arriva in extremis à rattraper Chloé dans ses bras. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et il esquissa un rapide sourire à son tour, la déposant sur l'herbe et lui intimant une nouvelle fois de partir. Il était venu la délivrer, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle y laisse sa vie…

Par la suite, Sam tenta de se concentrer et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle dague, qu'il attrapa en plein vol. Comment avait-il réussi ce tour ? Lui-même ne le savait pas trop, peut-être ses pouvoirs, vu qu'il n'en connaissait pas encore toute l'étendue… Il la renvoya aussi sec sur Elmek qui la reçut en plein dans le bras. Au final, Sam se débrouillait pas trop mal… Mais il aurait dû se taire car sur ces entrefaites, le démon renvoya une pluie de dague : une se logea dans l'épaule droite de Sam et l'autre dans son mollet, la même jambe qui était atteinte à la cuisse… Voyant qu'il commençait à être mal en point, Chloé partit chercher de l'aide. Elmek tenta de l'en empêcher en envoyant deux dagues sur ses jambes. Sam réussit à en dévier une mais l'autre alla se ficher dans le mollet de la petite qui cria mais continua sa route vers le bâtiment de la police. Pendant ce temps, Elmek, blessé, avait été forcé de descendre de son arbre vu qu'il manquait de tomber à tout moment.

Sam profita de l'inattention du démon pour tenter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces mais, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire sur un démon tel qu'Elmek était de le paralyser. C'était déjà bien me direz-vous mais, habituellement, ses pouvoirs exorcisaient les démons, les tuaient… Sauf qu'Elmek n'était pas au courant de la nature des pouvoirs de Sam, aussi il tenta le bluff :

Sam : Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai appris à utiliser et à maîtriser mes pouvoirs ! Je peux d'ailleurs te remercier car ils me permettent de sauver de nombreuses vies et de tuer multitudes de démons… Eh oui, c'est ça quand on joue avec le feu et qu'on donne ses pouvoirs à tout le monde… Maintenant que tu es à ma merci, je vais pouvoir te tuer !

Sam avait une idée derrière la tête. S'il ne pouvait pas l'exorciser, il pouvait utiliser le couteau de Ruby, tueur de démons. Aussi, il se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers Elmek, le couteau magique à la main, l'autre continuant à tenir le démon sous son emprise. Il pouvait le faire, il était à 2 doigts. En temps normal, il aurait pu vaincre le démon mais là, il était ralenti par sa jambe blessée, qu'il traînait plus qu'autre chose, vu qu'il lui était impossible de s'appuyer dessus. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'atteindre son but, épuisé par la bataille et ses blessures, il n'arriva plus à maintenir son pouvoir en état de fonctionnement et il s'affaiblit.

Fuyant, sans se retourner, la fillette se retenait de ne pas hurler tellement la douleur était vive. Le poignard dans son mollet la faisait souffrir énormément. Elle se dit qu'elle devait aller chercher de l'aide afin de venir en aide à Sam. Il l'avait sauvé et elle lui devait la vie. Elle ne voulait pas que son sauveur meurt. Il devait tenir bon. Il devait s'en sortir. Tout reposait sur ses épaules. Elle se hâta. Enfin, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle traversa la route sans regarder. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture sinon ça aurait été « paf la fillette » Ensuite, elle entre dans le poste de police. Elle hésita avant d'aller voir son papa. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer aussi loin. Elle alla sûrement se faire disputer. Elle avait rien fait de mal en plus. Elle avait quand même transgresser une règle et une règle, c'est du sérieux comme le dit Gibbs. Elle savait qu'elle était en tord. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer et surtout qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. Son petit air d'ange ne pourra pas la sauver. Elle est allée trop loin cette fois-ci.

Elle voulu rebrousser chemin. Puis, elle repensa à Sam, aux nombreuses blessures qu'elle avait subi et constata qu'elle perdait de plus en plus de sang. Elle allait jouer sur un coup de poker. Soit ils allaient la disputer sévèrement soit ils seraient tellement heureux qu'elle soit en vie qu'ils lui pardonneraient. Ou alors furieux qu'elle est transgressée une règle et risquée sa vie. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait se faire soigner. Le visage en sang, des blessures béantes sur le bras, la cuisse et un poignard planté dans le mollet, la fillette s'avança, avec la mine toute triste et le regard baissé en direction de l'open space. Elle s'attendait à trouver son papa mais il n'était pas là. Chloé trouva Gibbs, le chef d'équipe et accessoirement son « papy ». C'était pire. Lui, il n'allait pas se laisser amadouer. Il s'avança vers elle après avoir appelé le médecin légiste.

Gibbs : Chloé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où étais-tu passé ?

Chloé : Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gibbs : Mais encore ?

Chloé : J'étais entrain de jouer sur la balançoire quand un type m'a bousculé...

Gibbs : Et ?

Chloé : Tu ne me dispute pas ?

Gibbs : Je devrais ?

Chloé : J'ai pas respecté une de tes règles...

Gibbs : Je crois que tu as compris toute seule ton erreur. Tu recommenceras ?

Chloé : Non. Je le promet ! En même temps, je n'étais pas loin et puis, je m'ennuyais !

Gibbs sourit : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Chloé : Ben, j'ai protesté et je lui ai demandé de s'excuser. Après, il m'a attrapé et s'est éclipsé comme par magie. Je me suis retrouvée attachée à un arbre et il me menaçait avec un couteau. J'ai crié. Il m'a tenu par les pieds et m'a secoué. Je l'ai mordu quand il a mit sa main devant ma bouche. Il était encore plus énervé. Puis, il a regardé une photo qu'un autre homme lui a donné en me regardant bien. J'ai pas compris là. Ensuite, un homme est venu m'aider. Il m'a détaché. L'autre nous a lancé des couteaux dessus. J'ai même grimpé sur l'arbre pour le faire tomber mais après lui avoir planté un couteau dans le bras, il m'a balancé. Heureusement que l'autre homme m'a rattrapé. D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore un qui se trouve dans ma jambe. *Lui montre*

Gibbs : D'accord ! Alors, tu vas m'écouter ! On reparlera plus tard de ta punition pour avoir transgresser une règle. L'heure n'est pas encore venue ! Ducky va te soigner pendant que je vais aider ton sauveur. Tu me promet de rester ici et de ne pas bouger ?

Cgloé : Je te le promet ! En plus, je ne peux pas vraiment marcher !

La fillette baissa le regard et Gibbs alla au secours de Sam.

Elmek en profita pour faire apparaître une dague dans sa main et voulut transpercer le torse du chasseur avec. Trop surpris et trop fatigué pour réagir au quart de tour, il tenta d'esquiver mais la lame se planta profondément dans le flanc droit de son torse. Il hurla de douleur et Elmek allait lui asséner le coup mortel par un coup de dague dans le cœur quand Sam entendit, malgré les palpitations qui emplissaient ses oreilles :

Gibbs : Sam ! A terre !

Il plongea sur l'herbe au moment où Elmek tendait le bras pour donner le coup fatal à Sam. Gibbs n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour viser et tirer plusieurs balles qui atteignirent le démon à différents endroits. Il se téléporta et ne réapparut plus. Peut-être était-il trop blessé pour le moment pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé… Sam vit Gibbs courir vers lui, tout en décrochant son téléphone pour appeler les secours, qui n'arriveraient que dans une quinzaine de minutes, soit le temps pour Sam de se vider de son sang… Le policier aida le chasseur à se mettre debout, le soutint en-dessous du bras et l'emmena au poste de police, voir le médecin légiste. Il lui parlait en même temps pour le tenir éveillé, car il avait perdu pas mal de sang :

Gibbs : T'inquiète pas Sam ! Je vais te sortir de là ! Ca va aller !

Sam acquiesçait de la tête même si sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et qu'il sentait le malaise arriver.

Chloé avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'elle aurait pu y laisser sa vie. Sa courte vie. Elle savait qu'elle méritait une punition et elle l'acceptait. Elle se laissa examiner par Ducky et lui expliqua ses blessures:

Chloé : Mon poignet a craqué et je n'arrive plus à le bouger. J'ai pris un coup de couteau sur l'épaule, sur la cuisse et un petit coup sur le ventre. Et puis, ce couteau qui se trouve dans ma jambe aussi mais il se voit. Ma tête a tapé sur le tronc d'un arbre. Et je crois que c'est tout !

Ducky sourit : Bon, on va commencer par refermer les plaies sur l'épaule et la cuisse. Tu vas devoir être courageuse encore.

Ducky referma les plaies et Chloé se mordit la lèvres quand il du enlever le poignard. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son sang qui dégoulinait à flot. Les plaies pansées, la fillette se changea avant d'aller passer une radio. Bon, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'hôpital mais c'était quand même une radio. Une double fracture du poignet. Le médecin lui créa un plâtre pour son poignet. Un plâtre rose pour faire plus girly. C'est durant cet acte que Gibbs réapparaît en compagnie d'un Sam, comment dire, un peu affaibli.

Arrivé devant le médecin légiste, le cadet Winchester fut heureux de découvrir que la petite était arrivée saine et sauve, même s'il n'avait pas pu l'épargner totalement. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui : il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir éviter les blessures que subissaient les personnes innocentes, même s'il faisait tout pour les sauver. Pour lui, c'était un peu sa faute car il aurait dû la protéger jusqu'au bout... Tout ce qu'il réussit alors à dire avant de s'évanouir fut :

Sam : Désolée petite ! J'ai pas réussi à dévier le dernier couteau, à t'éviter d'être blessée…

Sam s'excusa auprès d'elle et elle n'eut le temps que de dire avant qu'il s'évanouisse :

Chloé : Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Je suis désolée !

La fillette se leva et s'approcha de Gibbs, en baissant le regard:

Chloé : Je suis désolée. Il va s'en sortir?

Chloé s'agenouilla auprès de Sam et le secoua pour qu'il se réveille.. Elle le secoua de plus en plus.

Chloé : Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi! T'es mon super héros ! Allez, Réveille-toi! Faut que quelqu'un lui fasse du bouche à bouche ! Faut le réanimer !

La fillette lui donna une petite tape sur la joue mais juste pour tenter de le réveiller. Une petite de rien du tout vu la carrure de la jeune fille. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et la petite fille esquissa son plus beau sourire. Elle lui sauta au cou en lui glissant un « merci mon super héros » Ensuite, Ducky pansa les plaies du chasseur. Lorsque Tony débarqua, Chloé prit son élan et sauta au cou de son papa et le serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. La fillette lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille « Je t'aime trop fort, mon papa adoré que j'aime plus que tout. » Tony sourit et la posa sur le sol avant de lui demander:

Tony : Toi, tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?

Chloé : J'ai pas respecter une règle de papy ! Heureusement que Sam est venu me sauver !

Gibbs : Tu vas devoir aider Abby à ranger son laboratoire !

Tony : Tu seras, aussi, privée de télévision pendant deux semaines !

Chloé : Deux semaines ? C'est long !

Tony : C'est pour que tu comprennes! *se tourne vers Sam* Merci d'avoir sauvé ma puce ! Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ai mis dans cet état ! Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fais pour ma puce ! J'ai une dette envers toi !

Après avoir fait connaissance et remercié Sam, Tony rentra chez lui en compagnie de sa fille et mit en place la punition. Tout le monde rentra chez lui.


	9. Recherches d'infos à la bibliothèque

Un mois plus tard: les chevaliers de l'Aube se forment doucement ! (2013)

Quelle idée du professeur de Sciences de les baratiner dès la mi-septembre avec un exposé à réaliser en une semaine ?! Sûrement qu'il n'a jamais fait des études. Il est né professeur de Sciences et a été embauché directement par le Directeur. C'est vrai qu'en plus, il leur impose les sujets des différents chapitres du cours qu'ils verrons cette année... Danny et Scott avaient chopés ce sujet sans avoir choisi : '' Pourquoi la Lune ne tombe-t-elle pas sur la Terre ? ''... Hasard ou non?

Personnellement, Scott ne croit pas au hasard. Tout est sûrement lié et souvent d'une manière dont on ne s'y attend pas du tout. Enfin bref,... Danny et lui se sont retrouvés à la Bibliothèque une heure avant les cours du mardi. Cette bibliothèque qui se trouve juste à côté du Lycée fait partie du Lycée même et c'était fort bien pratique ! Il ne fallait pas courir à l'autre bout de la ville pour aller à une autre bibliothèque, elle était tout près et on pouvait y aller avant les cours ou bien entendu après. Les deux adolescents ont préféré faire déjà des recherches dès le matin ainsi durant les deux heures de libre qu'ils avaient, ils peuvent faire l'exposé par écrit, au moins, le commencer.

A cet instant, ils sont, là, entrain de chercher dans la section scientifique des livres parlant de la Lune et de la gravité, avait précisé Danny qui avait fait des recherches sur internet hier soir pour savoir dans quelle catégorie scientifique fallait-il chercher.

Pas bête, le Danny ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être pelant ?! Comme maintenant, quoi ?! Scott est entrain de chercher des livres intéressants pour leur exposé et Danny lisait un livre sur... La Lycanthropie !

Scott - Dan', on n'est pas là pour ça, tu le sais bien. Alors viens m'aider à chercher des livres pour notre travail.

Danny protesta en donnant une anecdote qu'il venait de lire mais son ami lui lança un regard de-la-mort-qui-tue lupin comme il pourrait le surnommer et il dépose son livre pour l'aider à chercher.

Scott - Sinon, c'est toi qui t'occupe de tout pour le prochain travail.

Les exposés, c'était le genre de truc qui avait le don d'énerver Danny. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela lui faisait perdre du temps sur son enquête principale ! Il devait à tout prix retrouver le meurtrier de son père. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer son temps à faire des recherches sur ce type qui semblait être un vrai fantôme. Il avait finit par en conclure que cela n'était peut être pas naturel. Après tout son meilleur ami était un loup garou et son tuteur légale était un métamorphe. D'ailleurs il n'en avait toujours pas parler à Scott et il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à Sirius. Il ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'important, pourtant il était la seule personne qui lui restait au monde. Bref, cette après midi là, les deux compères avaient décider d'aller bosser à la bibliothèque, génial c'était vraiment pas le lieux très utile pour les questions de Dan, mais c'était pas un soucie. Pendant que Scott faisait des recherches, Danny lui lisait des livres sur la lycantrophie. Depuis que Scott était devenu un lycan, il faisait tout son possible pour trouver des informations. Danny le regarda.

Danny - Ecoute, soit on bosse sur le devoir tout les deux, et tu te retrouve à gérer tes pouvoirs tout seul, soit tu fais les recherches sur le devoir et moi sur ton espèce ! Alors tu choisis quoi ?

Scott le menaça de devoir s'occuper de tout pour le prochain travail, l'adolescent le regarda, il ferma son livre et s'approchant de l'étagère qui le séparait de Scott.

Danny - Tu te fous de moi ? En plus tu es sérieux ? Non mais Scott, on est même pas sur d'être encore en vie pour le prochain devoir !

Il s'était tellement approcher en disant cela qu'il se cogna la tête dans l'étagère, il laissa échapper un "aie" et se remit dans son bouquin. Il gémit en émettant des onomatopées et fit en retrouvant Scott dans son allée :

Danny - Regarde ! On parle dans ce bouquin des différentes lunes. Ils disent que suivant la lune un loup garou peut avoir soit beaucoup de pouvoir, soit au contraire perdre ses pouvoirs, ils disent aussi que pendant les premières lunes des différentes saisons, les loups deviennent fous !

Il regarda Scott et fit en haussant les épaules.

Danny - Quoi ça concerne la lune !

Danny est un phénomène à lui tout seul ! Un phénomène rien qu'à lui. Il s'était plongé dans des livres soi-disant de légende sur la lycanthropie. L'exposé qu'ils avaient à faire est sur la Lune...

Hasard? Ou le destin a valu leur imposer? Il n'en sait rien. Scott était au rayon de physique et avait trouvé des livres tout comme Le manuel de science-physique de l'Université de Portland des années 2000, le guide pratique de l'astronomie et le petit Atlas des étoiles et des planètes.

Danny, lui, lisait avec beaucoup de concentration sur le Livre '' Le grimoire des loups-garous ''. Ça fait rire Scott qui était un loup-garou, ne cherche pas plus que ça et lui, Danny est un humain et il cherche quasiment nuit et jour pour tout savoir.

Lorsqu'il lui râle un peu dessus de ne pas m'aider, Danny lui fait la morale en disant que si il ne faisait pas les recherches, il pourrait dire adieu sur les fruits de ses recherches à lui !

Scott dut vraiment le plier à cela.

Scott - Ouaip, d'accord... '

Après il lui raconte qu'on ne serait pas en vie d'ici le prochain devoir.

Scott - Oui, je suis très sérieux et...

Danny coupa Scott pour revenir dans le même rayon de livres, juste après qu'il se soit cogné contre l'étagère.

Scott - Ne sois pas pessimiste ! En ce qui concerne notre survie. On ne va pas survivre mais on va vivre, okay ?! Je te le promets !

Puis directement il s'excite sur le coup en lisant une ligne d'un autre livre que celui qu'il avait toute à l'heure.

Danny lui raconta qu'il y aurait différentes lunes et que pendant les premières lunes des quatre saisons, les loups-garous deviendraient totalement fous.

Scott - Oui, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait prendre cela pour l'exposé. Ce serait original !

A la dernière remarque de Scott, Danny fit une mine boudeuse. Son ami se moquait de lui ouvertement ! Mais il était sérieux, c'était ça le pire ! La lycanthropie concernait la pleine lune, donc ils étaient bon dans leur devoir, mais après c'était certain que personne n'allaient les croire, alors il fallait mieux oublier. Danny savait que Scott ne paniquait pas trop, il était plutôt cool et calme, mais Danny ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe. Son père était mort par sa faute, et depuis il voulait une seule chose retrouver le tueur de son père. Cependant son tuteur l'en empê se savait surveiller tout le temps et il devait avouer que cela l'énervait énormément. Il fit à Scott après quelques secondes de réflexion :"Tu te moque de moi ?"

Puis ne laissant pas Scott répondre, il lui dit en refermant son livre : "Ok, je t'aide, mais ce soir je passe chez toi et on bosse sur ton loup intérieur ! En plus je dois te parler d'un truc que j'ai lus dans le journal de ma mère."

Scott ne savait pas encore pour le rôle de l'émissaire, il ne savait pas que Danny en était un, et que tout les deux étaient lier et il ne savait pas les pouvoirs de son meilleur ami. Jusque là Danny était le seul humain de leur bande de copain, mais cela allait changer. Soudain, la bibliothécaire arriva et leur fit les gros yeux. Elle les supplia de se taire, ou de sortir. Danny s'excusa et prit trois livre, puis il commença à avancer.

Danny - Pour ce qui est de l'exposé, il y a tout sur internet, on a juste à noter deux trois livres et ça passe. On va chez toi ?

Evidemment, cela impliquerait surement qu'il s'endormirait chez Scott et qu'il ne préviendrait pas du tout son tuteur, mais tout les deux savaient très bien que Danny ne le ferrait jamais. Danny s'était dit que Sirius devait être certain maintenant que Danny ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il devait avoir comprit qu'il ne souhaitait même pas être là-bas. Mais la justice était la justice. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et Danny se dirigea vers sa voiture, faisant signe à Scott de le suivre.

Danny - Tu sais ce que j'ai en tête pas vrai ?...Sirius dit que c'est pas une bonne idée, que je devrais tourner la page et aller de l'avant...tu y crois toi ? Ce type ne me connais pas et il veut que j'oublie mon père et son tueur ?"

Il se tut un peu et fit ensuite en ouvrant la porte de sa jeep : "Dès que j'ai la trace du tueur de mon père je vais le chercher et il va découvrir ce que je suis! "

Scott le taquinait un peu et comme toujours, il mordait à l'hameçon ! Sacré Danny, il n'a pourtant pas changé malgré tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Danny lui proposa l'emploi du temps de cette soirée. Travailler don loup intérieur ce soir et en plus de ça, il voulait lui parler de quelque chose qu'il a lu dans le journal de sa mère...

Scott - D'accord, si tu insistes vraiment...

Scott ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de savoir ce qu'il se passait en lui. Scott lui doit bien ça parce que c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu contrôler son loup après seulement une pleine lune.

Ils faisaient une '' dispute '' entre frères de cœur et ça allait continuer ainsi si la bibliothécaire n'aurait pas intervenu en leur demandant silencieusement de se taire ou bien de sortir. Il prit deux livres et le manuel de physique pour les emmener chez lui pour avancer sur cet exposé qui tombait mal au niveau timing.

Scott lui a confirmé la demande de Danny de venir chez lui. De toute façon, cela les arrangeait tous les deux parce que Scott n'arrivait pas vraiment à bien dormir sans qu'il sache son ami sous sa protection et Danny n'aime pas beaucoup son tuteur légal Sirius Black. Pourtant lui, Scott l'aime bien. Donc moi, lorsqu'on parle de lui, il ne préfère pas trop se prononcer dessus.

Dès qu'ils arrivaient à la Jeep bleue, Danny mentionna que dès qu'il aurait retrouvé l'assassin de son père, ce dernier aurait affaire à lui ... Il s'assied côté passager et quand Danny se mit côté conducteur

La Jeep crissa et démarra vers la route. Juste quinze minutes de route et les voilà déjà devant l'immeuble. Ils montèrent jusqu'au 8e étage et Scott prit la clé pour ouvrir la porte. Danny passa le premier dans son appartement et Scott referma la porte derrière lui s'assurant via son ouïe super-développée qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir...

Scott - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire depuis toute à l'heure ?

Danny lui avoua après quelques soupirs et quelques instants, pour prendre beaucoup de courage qu'il avait lu dans le journal secret de sa mère qu'il était un émissaire. Et pas n'importe quel émissaire. L'émissaire de Scott. Ce dernier en fut à moitié surpris de cette révélation. Son instinct lui faisait ressentir que cela était normal mais le côté humain du loup-garou était surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait que son meilleur ami était votre émissaire.

Les deux garçons avaient quitter la bibliothèque, ils avaient rouler dans la jeep de Danny jusqu'à chez Scott. Sans un bruit, et pourtant dans la tête de Danny c'est le chantier, si il pouvait faire sortir toutes ces voies qui se percutent. Certaines lui disait d'abandonner cette idée de se venger, d'autres lui disait de continuer, certaines insistaient sur le fait qu'il devait s'enfuir, qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais d'autres lui rappelaient que Scott avait tout abandonner pour le rejoindre et que s'enfuir ne lui servirait à rien. Sans un mot, Danny coupa le moteur, laissa Scott descendre, puis quitta la voiture à son tour, il ferma celle-ci et suivit son ami les livres dans les bras et son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Soudain, Scott lui dit qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de faire ce dont Danny rêvait depuis longtemps mais qu'il faudrait d'abord savoir quels étaient les pouvoirs de Danny. Et puis savoir s'en servir aussi... Danny haussa les épaules.

Danny -Oui tu dois avoir raison.

Puis, il entra. L'appartement était plutôt cool, bon après c'était du Scott tout cracher, on remarquait facilement que sa mère n'était plus là et qu'il était donc seul. Danny sourit, car il avait la sensation d'être dans sa chambre d'accueil, comme il la nommait. Il faisait exprès de mettre le basar et de ne rien ranger, car il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise que c'était chez lui. Ce n'était pas chez lui.

Danny - Et bah, tu ne veux pas une femme de ménage ? Non parce que tu sais que tu peux en trouver des bien aussi.

Il sourit de nouveau, et posa ensuite les libres sur la table. Puis il se frotta les mains, et fit tomber son sac sur le sol, prenant grand soin de ne pas parler de ce dont il savait que Scott voulait parler, c'est-à-dire, ce qu'il avait découvert sur son passé, Danny prit grand soin de parler de l'exposé. Comme ci soudainement cela l'intéressait.

Danny - Bon alors je te propose de faire l'intro, toi tu t'occupe de la partie Une et Deux, comme ça je fais la dernière et la conclusion ? Moi cela ne me dérange pas de faire plus, tu sais, j'ai pas mal de temps à perdre maintenant.

Puis regardant le bouquin, il fit en tapant dans ses mains : "Bon on y va ?"

Mais il voyait bien que Scott voulait lui parler d'autre chose...

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque avec quelques livres sous leurs bras et direction l'appartement de Scott avec la Jeep de Danny. Ce dernier était trop silencieux pour que le loup ne s'inquiète pas. Il savait ce qu'il le préoccupait. Ça le rongeait depuis quelques semaines déjà. L'assassinat de son père. Il en était sûr que ce n'était pas dû au hasard et que ça relevait du surnaturel. Comme beaucoup de choses depuis quelques temps à vrai dire. Mais pourquoi? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Le shérif n'avait jamais à faire avec le surnaturel, lui, qui cherchait une logique naturelle aux différents événements qui avaient frappé Beacon Hills, il y a quelques mois.

Mais malgré tout, Scott a l'impression qu'ici, ils allaient trouver des pistes sur cette affaire. C'est juste une intuition mais il l'espèrait de tout son coeur qu'elle soit vraie.

Pas un mot brisa le silence du chemin jusqu'à ce que Scott prenne la parole en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Scott - Je suis sûr qu'on le trouvera , j'en suis persuadé !

Danny l'approuva après un petit moment de silence. Ils montèrent par l'ascenseur jusqu'au onzième étage. Il déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer Danny le premier. Ce dernier scruta tous les moindres recoins de la pièce d'un seul coup d'oeil panoramique.

Scott sourit à sa remarque lui conseillant de prendre une femme de ménage. Il regarda autour de lui. C'est vrai que c'était le bazar mais ce n'était pas si alarmant que ça...

Scott -Bah, je t'embauche quand tu veux !

Danny ne fit pas trop attention à sa réplique mais il lui jeta tout de même un regard signifiant que je vous foutais de lui. Scott lui souris en guise de réponse à ce regard.

Danny se frotta les mains et proposa à son ami en une traite leur répartition du boulot et même qu'il se proposa volontiers de faire plus puisqu'il devait tuer le temps qui coulait. C'est vrai qu'à présent, ils avaient un peu plus de temps libre. Auparavant, ils étaient tellement pressés par les événements précédents qu'ils n'avaient presque plus le temps d'être en cours. Mais pour Scott en cet instant, la priorité urgentissime n'était pas l'exposé mais ce que Danny avait trouvé en lisant le journal de sa mère.

Tandis qu'il lui demande si on commençait maintenant, Scott croisa les bras en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il lui dit ce qu'il pensait d'un ton calme et posé.

Scott - N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. L'exposé peut attendre un petit moment.

Il s'assied face à lui sur son lit. Danny s'était assis sur la chaise de bureau pivotante.

Scott - A la bibliothèque, tu m'as dit que tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le journal de ta mère et que c'était important.

Vu l'expression faciale de Danny, il n'aurait pas préféré en parler mais il le fallait, il ne devait pas contenir trop de choses en lui-même sinon un jour, il finirait par exploser.

Scott - Tu peux le dire, tu sais. J'ai vérifié avant de rentrer que personne ne nous ait suivis.

Scott laissa Danny chercher ses mots dans sa tête parce qu'à son avis, ce n'est pas une nouvelle à prendre à la légère...

Danny avait lancer une vanne à son meilleur pote à propos du ménage, mais honnêtement si on voyait sa chambre on pouvait dire qu'il se moquait du monde. Car il ne fallait pas croire Danny était un adolescent comme les autres, ou du moins pas si différent. Le jeune garçon avait toujours sa chambre en bazar plus pour énerver Sirius qu'autre chose d'ailleurs mais cela l'amusait et puis il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'enfuir d'ici et retourner à Beacon Hills pour retrouver le tueur de son père. Bref lorsque Scott lui dit qu'il l'embaucherait, Danny le regarda et haussa les épaules

Danny -Tu parles, t'es fauché, tu ne pourrais même pas me payer ! Espèce d'exploiteur !

Il sourit, mais c'était pas un vrai sourire, quelque chose de bien plus grave lui trottait dans la tête. Il avait lut quelque chose qui pourrait bien changer sa vie, et celle de ceux qui l'entour. Scott avait bien remarquer son manège et Danny dut bien admettre que son pote le connaissait vraiment bien. Scott le laissa parler, puis d'un coup, alors que Danny attendait une réponse pour l'exposé Scott luifit comprendre qu'il voulait en savoir plus et qu'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Voyant que cela ne plaisait pas spécialement à Danny et que celui-ci ne voulait pas spécialement parler, Scott luiexpliqua que personne ne les avait suivit, Danny fit une grimace. Il soupira, puis s'asseya. Il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux, puis se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il ne savait pascomment expliquer ça, comment développer, comment parler et surtout par où commencer. Danny finit par dire :

Danny - Tu te souviens je t'ai expliquer que depuis la mort de ma mère je me sens bizarre ?

Oui il avait déjà parler de tout ça à Scott, des histoires flippantes que sa mère lui racontait à propos des sorciers et des lycans, et surtout que depuis qu'il avait huit ans et que sa mère était morte, il avait la sensation de ne pas être comme avant.

Danny - Bah j'ai découvert que j'étais, enfin que ma mère était une sorte de druide, on appelle ça un émissaire. En gros ce sont des conseillers pour loups garous...c'est héréditaire Scott...je suis aussi un émissaire...Et d'après ce que j'ai compris et lut dans le livre de ma mère, le druide devient émissaire que lorsqu'il fait partie intégrante d'une meute, ou qu'il a son Alpha...

Marquant une pause et regardant Scott droit dans les yeux.

Danny - Tu es mon Alpha et maintenant je suis ton émissaire...Je crois que c'est pour ça que mon père à été tuer. Ils ont dut se tromper de cible. Les émissaires sont recherchés pour les pouvoirs qui peuvent devenir plus puissant que les loups garous, mais surtout car ils sont aussi lier à leur Alpha que le reste de la meute. Je pense qu'ils ont voulut m'éliminer avant que tu deviennes un alpha pour éviter que mes pouvoirs se développe...Mais tu es un alpha, et du coup je vais découvrir mes pouvoirs petit à petit...

Cela faisait peur à Danny car il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, ce qu'allait être ses pouvoirs. Il ne savait même pas si ça serait de vrai pouvoirs. Cela l'angoissait mais cela lui donnait une joie immense en même temps. Il était perplexe, et perdue, c'était Danny en même temps. Il espérait seulement que Scott ne le prenne pas pour un fou.

Danny lui raconte ce qu'il a trouvé dans le journal de sa mère. Qu'elle avait été un émissaire et que vu que ce statut est héréditaire, Danny l'était aussi. Et qu'il en deviendrait un si il était intégré à une meute ou si il avait son Alpha. Scott fronça des sourcils en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là,avoir son Alpha?

Danny a du voir son appréhension puisqu'il reprend la parole en avouant que Scott était son Alpha ! Et lui était son émissaire. Ils étaient liés!

Et il pensait que son père avait été assassiné par erreur. Celui qui l'avait tué se serait trompé et que ça aurait été Danny la cible. Scott n'avait pas imaginé cette version. Une erreur sur la personne. Alors ça veut dire que Danny serait en danger. Donc ça tombait bien qu'il puisse développer des pouvoirs. Il le regarde et il lui avait l'air un peu perdu face à cette nouvelle. Cela faisait penser à lui quand il a été mordu et qu'ils avaient appris la véritable existence des loups-garous.

Scott s'avança vers lui et il posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

Scott - T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je vais t'aider ! Si c'est héréditaire alors ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème.. Enfin, beaucoup moins qu'à moi. Ça va aller !

Il lui sourit. Il était persuadé de ce qu'il disait. Tout d'un coup, l'orage éclata dehors avec une belle averse. Scott regardai la fenêtre pour voir les gouttes d'eau frapper la vitre. Il se souvient que Scott ne pouvait pas supporter le son de l'orage et même de la pluie mais heureusement à présent, il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle sur son loup qu'auparavant.

Scott -Et tes pouvoirs? Ce seraient quoi ? Ta maman, elle avait quoi, tu ne le sais pas ?

Scott avait toujours eut ce côté plutôt positif, surement à cause de sa facilité à accepter les choses. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas de Danny, qui lui se posait tout un tas de question, notamment sur ses pouvoirs. Comment être certain de ce qu'on avance alors qu'on a aucune preuve ? Et si il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs ? Et si il n'était pas un émissaire ? Il se mit à douter. Puis Scott lui demanda ce que sa mère avait comme pouvoirs. Il le regarda et réfléchit. Du moins il fit sa tête de quand il réfléchit. Puis il fit :

Danny -Dans son journal il est préciser qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur les éléments, mais aussi sur le temps. Je me souviens qu'à un moment elle a marquer que pour garder mon père auprès de nous elle a créer une terrible tempête...Cela m'a marquer parce que je me souviens de ce jour...

Ce fameux jours, Danny n'avait que trois ans, et le ciel était passer de bleu ciel à noir en l'espace de quelques secondes. Tout ça parce que sa mère avait eut un mauvais présentiment et qu'elle ne voulait pas que son mari parte au travail. Elle avait bien fait car ce jour là, malgré la tempête, ils avaient passer une merveilleuse journée en famille. Danny leva son regard vers Scott et il fit aussi

Danny -Ma mère précise dans son journal, que les émissaires ont deux voix possible, soit la magie blanche, soit la magie noire et que parfois il ne suffit que d'un geste pour passer de l'autre côté...et si la magie que j'avais en moi n'était pas bonne ? Et si je m'en servais de manière maléfique ?

Il doutait et s'était compréhensible, découvrir qu'on est un émissaire et qu'on va avoir des pouvoirs, alors qu'on est pas préparer c'est plutôt dur et d'apprendre surtout la puissance des pouvoirs c'était encore plus effrayant. Car oui il fallait le préciser, un émissaire c'est une sorcier puissant mais aussi un conseiller pour lycans exceptionnel. Car il ressent tout les côté néfastes des lycans sans en être un. Danny comprit cependant pourquoi il savait que Scott était devenue un lycan et comment il avait put l'aider aussi facilement. Il fit ensuite :

Danny - Ma mère à mit dans son journal que mes pouvoirs apparaîtrons que lorsqu'une émotion trop forte s'emparera de moi. Cependant, il n'y a aucune infos de plus. et si c'était comme pour toi, la colère ?

Danny était totalement perdu. Encore plus perdu que Scott quand il avait été mordu par l'alpha et qu'il commençait à manifester tous ses sens en façon décuplée. Ça avait été terrible à gérer mais ici, Danny n'avait rien de tout ça. Il avait juste lu dans le journal intime de sa mère qu'il serait un émissaire. Mon émissaire de Scott. Qu'il ait des pouvoirs magiques plus tard ou non, cela lui importait peu, à vrai dire. Si bien-sûr, Scott l'aiderai du mieux qu'il pourrai faire à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Comme lui, il l'avait aidé à contrôler les siens en peu de temps.

Mais Danny resterai Danny pour Scott ! Il est et restera son meilleur ami pour toujours et ça, personne n'osera lui faire approuver le contraire !

Il lui expliqua qu'elle savait manier des pouvoirs provenant des quatre éléments de la nature mais aussi du temps météorologique comme par exemple, créer une violente tempête. Il y a +/- quatorze ans, Scott se souvient aussi d'une tempête parce que sa mère et lui étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills le matin même et que la tempête s'est déclarée sans signe avant-coureur. Ils étaient dans la maison qui était vide de meubles. Qu'est-ce que Scott avait eu peur, ce jour-là?! Mais ça lui a permis de visiter la maison en écoutant la pluie marteler le toit et les fenêtres.

Puis Danny en vint que les émissaires pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs de magie blanche ou de magie noire. En gros, des gentils ou des méchants et là, Danny s'affolait à ce qu'il pouvait être un mauvais émissaire à la magie noire. Scott savait que ce n'était pas vrai, il lui souris en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Scott - Tu viens de me dire que ta maman a eu un mauvais pressentiment envers la journée que ton père allait passer et qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'il reste... Personnellement, je conclus qu'elle n'avait de la magie noire en elle. Et...Vu que les pouvoirs et le statut d'émissaire sont héréditaires , tu n'as pas de magie noire en toi puisque elle n'en avait pas à la base, elle n'a pas pu te transmettre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas et qu'elle savait très bien néfaste pour son fils tu ne crois pas ?

Scotty savait qu'il allait lui dire que plus tard, il pourrait passer du mauvais côté de la magie malgré tout. Il roule des yeux. C'est très intelligent de se poser des questions mais là, ça devenait un peu parano sur les bords.

Scott - Ecoute, si tu te poses ces questions-là, c'est que tu es bien conscient du danger... Aie confiance un peu en toi et dis-toi que tu ne vas jamais passer du mauvais côté ! J'en suis sûr et jamais, je ne te laisserai y aller ! Ça, je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas te laisser y aller sans avoir mis mon grain de sel et te ramener .

Il lui souris encore. Par après, Danny lui demande si il se mettrai en colère, il manifesterai ses pouvoirs. Voilà, une note de légèreté dans ce brouillard à faire!

Scott - Ben, je n'ai plus qu'à aller chercher ma crosse, te lier les mains avec du scotch et te balancer des balles pour voir si c'est vraiment la colère qui te manifesterai tes pouvoirs.

Ce serait sa petite vengeance à faire ! Il lui avait fait ça pour savoir ce qui poussait son loup à dominer son côté humain. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il lui avait fait mal ce jour-là mais pour la bonne cause.

C'est vrai que Danny, ni même Scott n'avaient pas de preuve qu'il en était un mais...

Scott - De toute façon, tu es, sera et restera mon meilleur ami et mon frère et si tu les as, je serai là pour t'aider comme tu m'as aidé, il y a quelques mois.

Danny écouta bien comme il le fallait Scott. Il était vrai que la mère de Danny n'était pas une personne mauvaise et qu'elle avait tout fait pour bien éduquer son enfant, mais avait-elle prit en compte la colère ? Danny était en colère ! Il en voulait au monde entier. Pour son père, pour sa mère, pour tout ce dont il avait dut abandonner, et vu qu'il ne trouvait pas de véritable coupable, il en voulait à tout le monde : Sirius, William, ... tout le monde. Danny était assis et il n'en revenait pas, pour une fois que c'était Scott qui le rassurait et qui l'aidait c'était juste incompréhensible. Du moins pour Danny. Par la suite, alors qu'ils parlaient des pouvoirs et de comment les contrôler, Scott lui parla de sa cross et d'un entraînement bien spécial. Danny rigola et fit ensuite en souriant

Danny - Tu l'as toujours en travers de la gorge ? Fallait bien que je fasse comme je pouvais pour t'entraîner, non ?

Scott rassura Danny et lui dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Dan le regarda et lui dit :

Danny - bah ça tombe bien, car je serais toujours là pour toi aussi !

Puis Danny le regarda et fit histoire de change de sujet et d'arrêter de se prendre la tête pour rien :

Danny - Je peux rester là pour cette nuit ? Je veux pas retourner chez les Black, je te dis pas l'ambiance là-bas...Et puis comme ça on pourra enfin regarder Star Wars...tu ne l'as toujours pas regarder pas vrai ?!

Et oui c'était le grand défis de Scott, regarder enfin Star Wars, cela faisait depuis longtemps que Danny voulait lui faire voir ces séries de films et il avait décidé qu'il y arriverait avant leur majorité. Ils finirent la soirée à deux avec deux paquets de chips et de pop-corn dans les mains tout en regardant la première trilogie de Star Wars...


	10. Quelques verres et le charme opère

_Une nouvelle menace veut régner sur San Francisco: (3 semaines avant noël) La nuit de la Saint-Jean sévit chaque année depuis des millénaires! Cette nuit est terrible! Les créatures ne savent plus qui elles sont. Leur côté sauvage reprend le dessus et nombreuses sont les atrocités réalisées. Qui osera sortir de son domicile cette fameuse nuit? Qui osera affronter ces créatures? Pensez à sécuriser vos maisons! La nuit promet d'être agitée !_

* * *

><p>Après s'être disputé pour la énième fois avec sa femme et surtout pour des histoires sans importance comme d'habitude, Sirius avait claqué la porte de la maison familiale violemment et se trouvait à errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues. En effet, après avoir sonné chez son pote, James, sans réponse, il s'était réfugié chez Remus mais sans succès. Aucun de ses deux potes ne se trouvait présent pour lui tenir compagnie. Il était tard. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais on pouvait deviner qu'il devait être plus de 22h au vu de la nuit. Sirius flâna dans les rues et ruelles jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un bar. Il hésita pendant quelques minutes avant d'oser franchir la porte, tel un cow-boy. Enfin, un cow-boy du 21ème siècle et quelque peu moins professionnel. Le bar fonctionnait bien. Pas mal de monde. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes. Quelques uns s'amusaient avec le billard, d'autres au <span><strong>POKER<strong>, d'autres accoudés au bar et quelques uns en couple ou du moins en rendez-vous galant.

Sirius regarda ces derniers avec un air amusé et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Il ne savent pas dans quel pétrin ils se mettent ! En espérant qu'ils s'en rendent compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Bien entendu, il savait que la vie de couple avait quelques avantages comme les tâches ménagères, les courses, la cuisine, les enfants, les scènes de ménages...Non, je plaisante bien entendu ! Sirius n'est pas aussi macho quand on le connaît. Il se révèle même être un très bon cuisinier quand il en a envie. Même s'il a un tempérament gamin, il sait se montrer ferme avec ses enfants quand il le faut. Il a beau avoir fait beaucoup de bêtises durant son enfance (Qui a dis « encore maintenant ? » C'est pas faux ! ), il n'en reste pas moins que ces bêtises étaient plutôt inoffensives. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui ! Chaque personne a besoin d'un garde fou afin de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Son garde fou se trouvait être Remus, parfois James quand il ne rentrait pas dans ses délires. Malheureusement ce soir, aucun des deux ne se trouvait a avec lui.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au bar et posa ses fesses (qu'il a jolie d'ailleurs ! Pardon, je divague ! XD) sur un **TABOURET**. Il commanda un whisky et afficha un immense sourire à la serveuse. Elle était très jolie, très charmante et il avait envie de se changer les idées. Je vous rassure, rien qui ne remettra en cause sa vie de couple. Il voulait juste FLIRTER, jouer, séduire et on avait s'arrêter là...pour le moment. Il voulait parler, faire connaissance avec la belle demoiselle. Quand elle lui servit son quatrième verre, il entama la conversation:

Sirius : Bonjour charmante demoiselle ! Vous avez un nom ? Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

Sirius l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Il ne remarqua pas d'alliance sur ses mains mais peut-être qu'elle n'en porte pas. Après tout, toutes les personnes mariées ne porte pas leur alliance en permanence sur eux. Cette fille lui plaisait. Elle l'intriguait. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Tant pis si ses garde fous ne sont pas présents. Il va tâcher de se tenir en digne gentleman.

Encore une nuit qui s'annonce chargée, par chance, elle est barmaid pas serveuse, la différence ? La serveuse sert les boissons, elle porte un plateau, prend les boissons, les posent sur le plateau et les sert aux tables, la barmaid, elle, prépare les boissons et les sert uniquement aux clients du bar. Elle n'a pas vu l'heure passer, elle a commencé à 20 heures et il était déjà 22 heures et 5 minutes. Elle regardait les clients, les clients seuls étaient bourrés et cherchaient à toucher les fesses des serveuses, ce n'est pas mieux pour les clients du bar, ceux bourrés essaient de toucher ses seins. Les femmes seules avec un verre à la main pleurent leur petit ami qui les a quitté et celles au bar lui racontent en pleurant leur peine de coeur. Le bar ne désemplissait pas, au contraire, elle n'avait pas une minute de répit. Elle préparait, verre d'eau pétillante, minérale, whisky, vodka pur comme coupé avec autre chose comme du soda ou du jus de fruit, elle avait aussi juste du soda ou des jus de fruits mais c'était surtout de l'alcool pur. Ca se calmait, tout le monde avait un verre en main, elle servit un quatrième verre un homme qui n'était pas bourré et qui n'essayait pas de lui toucher les seins commençait à la draguer, elle sourit et rentrait dans son jeu étant donné qu 'elle n'avait pas de commande :

Kate :- Je m'appelle Kate et je travaille depuis 7 ans environ et aucun soir n'est jamais identique au précédent. Et vous ? Puis-je savoir votre prénom ?

Elle lui sourit et commençait à ranger les verres propres dans leurs emplacements qui se trouvaient en face de l'homme mais de l'autre côté du bar de cette façon elle pouvait faire son boulot tout en parlant avec ce dragueur. Elle attendait sa réponse en rangeant les verres, elle se demandait ce que la soirée nous réservait en plus, elle ne faisait que commencer.

La jeune demoiselle semblait vouloir entrer dans son jeu de séduction à son plus grand plaisir. D'habitude, les filles lui résiste un peu plus que cela. Il l'observait servir les habitués du bar et sa délicatesse à repousser les mains baladeuses. Elle semblait avoir du caractère. Sirius voulait simplement jouer, en tout bien, tout honneur bien entendu. Il finit par lui répondre en affichant son plus beau sourire envers la demoiselle:

Sirius : Je m'appelle Sirius et je suis inspecteur de police. Vous êtes très charmante, jolie demoiselle !

Il hésita quelques instants, réfléchit aux circonstances de ses actes, et se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à lui faire une proposition. En plus, il n'allait rien faire de mal, juste se changer les idées et passer un agréable moment avant de rentrer rejoindre sa femme.

Sirius : Vous finissez votre service dans combien de temps ? Si vous êtes d'accord et partante, je vous invite faire un bowling, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance et de se changer les idées par la même occasion. Je vous aurais bien inviter à danser mais je doute que vous ayez le droit pendant votre service.

Alors qu'elle essuyait les verres qui venaient d'être lavés pour pouvoir les ranger. Tout en regardant l'homme qui la draguait mais ça ne la gênait pas et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, elle lui sourit :

Kate : - Enchantée de vous **RENCONTRER** Sirius. Inspecteur de police ? Ca doit être intéressant comme métier, dangereux aussi, combattre le crime en permanence au péril de sa vie. Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus.

La demoiselle sourit en continuant son boulot, elle se fichait qu'il soit en couple, fiancé ou marié, c'est lui qui la draguait. Elle ne pense pas aller jusqu'au bout, il est loin d'être moche mais, il est peut-être un peu vieux pour elle et Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec un policier, elle aurait trop peur pour sa vie. Il lui semblait bien audacieux avec sa proposition mais après tout, elle ne risquait rien à faire un bowling, ils ne seraient pas que tout les deux et puis un coup de pied bien placé et le tour est joué. Elle regardait l'heure sur mon portable, 22 heures 30 et nous sommes samedi soir :

Kate : - Je finis dans une demie-heure. Oh avec plaisir, je suis toujours partante pour une bowling. En effet, pendant mon service, je dois bosser mais à la fin de mon service rien ne m'empêche de danser ici ou de vous accompagnez en boîte de nuit.

Le regard de Sirius fut attiré par le karaoké. Quelques fois, il ne valait mieux pas écouter vu la maladresse de certains clients du bar, surtout quand ceux-ci semblaient avoir trop bu. Il se souvient qu'il adorait chanter, enfin se montrer en public, pas forcément en chantant mais monter sur une scène afin qu'on l'admire. Il avait envie de plaire, de charmer, de séduire et il ne résista pas à la tentation de faire le show. Ainsi, quittant le bar après avoir dit à la barmaid « Je vous laisse un court instant charmante demoiselle et je reviens après vous tenir compagnie. » tous ceci agrémenté d'un petit clin d'œil. Patmol se dirigea donc vers la scène et demanda une chanson romantique, très brittish et mondialement connue : Many rivers to cross de Joe Cocker. Prenant son air le plus élégant, Sirius commença à chanter la chanson magnifiquement bien. On est un professionnel ou on ne l'est pas. Cela représente des heures d'entraînement et encore vous ne l'avez pas vu danser. Il met le feu sur la piste de danse au sens figuré du terme et ce n'est que le début. Jetant deux ou trois regards en direction de la barmaid au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la chanson, il remarqua que beaucoup de regards venaient de se tourner vers lui. Très flatté, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à en rajouter.

Eh oui ! Il adore jouer les « m'as tu vu » et ne s'en prive pas quand il en a l'occasion. La chanson terminé, les applaudissement à n'en plus finir, bon j'exagère peut-être un peu, Sirius ne voulait plus lâcher le micro malgré les « Il faut laisser la place aux autres, Monsieur ! » de l'homme responsable du karaoké. Il mit encore plus le feu avec la chanson « We will rock you » et fit un véritable show à l'américaine. L'animateur n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire sortir de l'estrade et il continua à se déhancher sur « sex bomb » Sirius se lâcha complètement et fit même un pseudo strip tease. Il enleva seulement la veste mais de façon très sensuelle. Tout ceci en lançant des regards vers la charmante barmaid. Patmol croisa les regards de l'animateur et finit par abdiquer. En même, il était quelques fatigué. Eh oui ! Après 30 ans, on a moins de souffle et on fatigue plus rapidement. Il ramassa sa veste, retourna s'asseoir sur son **TABOURET**, posa sa veste sur le comptoir, afficha un sourire ravageur et demanda à la barmaid:

Sirius : Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ma prestation ? Cela t'a plu?

Kate aimait faire une partie de bowling et aimait danser aussi, Elle dansait tout les soirs en rentrant du boulot mais elle doit dire que ses danses préférées sont celles où il faut se déhancher, elle n'a pas honte de le dire et si il faut danser contre un garçon encore mieux, bien sûr, jelle fait gaffe à la tête du mec, si il a une tête bizarre, elle se déhanche pas contre lui, elle n'est pas folle. Kate sait qu'elle est belle et qu'elle attire alors elle fait très attention à elle et à son corps. La demoiselle lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait l'attendre, Elle rit gaiement à son clin d'œil. Ayant fini son boulot, Elle le regardait chanter, ses coudes posés sur le bar, ses mains croisées et sa tête dessus, elle le regardait en souriant, souriant un peu plus quand il lui jetait un regard. Emme applaudit et rit doucement en le voyant tenir tête au mec du karaoké. Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant son strip-tease mais bon autant jouer le jeu à fond, voilà pourquoi, jla jeune femme s'amusait à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon très sensuelle, comme si elle avait envie de lui. C'est lui qui a commencé, ce n'est pas elle. Elle lui sourit quand il se rassit, posant sa veste sur le comptoir :

Kate : - Je suis très impressionnée et j'ai beaucoup aimé en particulier le strip-tease. Tu veux un verre ? C'est moi qui l'offre, pour te remercier du spectacle.

Oui, il avait égayé sa soirée, elle allait passer une bonne soirée avec lui enfin elle pense, vu ce qu'il a fait ce soir avec le karaoké, elle allait bien s'amuser avec lui ce soir.

Sirius avait répondu par un grand sourire quand la demoiselle avait dit qu'elle aurait peur pour la vie de son mari s'il avait été inspecteur de police et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu épouser un flic. Ensuite, il était partit, comme un gamin sur la piste du karaoké et avait mené un véritable show. Heureusement que Sirius aimait sa femme sinon il aurait pu craquer sous tant de compliments. Déjà qu'il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour que ses chevilles enflent et qu'il ne se sente plus, il va peut-être falloir stopper le jeu avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Il ne pu s'empêcher de montrer qu'il était fier de lui et de sa prestation même s'il n'avait fait qu'enlever sa veste et non un strip tease plus poussé. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappela un moment de sa jeunesse et surtout une belle gueule de bois. Sans parler des conséquences de la fin de soirée. Elle finissait dans une demie-heure. Une bonne partie de bowling lui permettra de se vider la tête. Par contre, on oublie la boite de nuit, il a perdu l'habitude et il faut reconnaître qu'il se fait un peu trop vieux pour ce divertissement.

Sirius s'amusait bien surtout lorsque la demoiselle entrait totalement dans son jeu de séduction. D'ailleurs, il rêvait ou elle le chauffait ? Il ne devait pas rêver. En même temps, il avait commencé. Il finit donc par retrouver son **TABOURET** et afficha un sourire plus que fier devant les propos de Kate.

Sirius : Et encore, je ne suis pas en forme ce soir ! C'est gentil mais je crois que j'ai assez bu pour ce soir. Y a pas de quoi pour le spectacle ! Ce fut un plaisir ! Si tu es prête, on peut aller au bowling ! Je te préviens, je suis un champion !

Sirius avait grandement sourit quand jelle avait dis qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec un policier par peur de le voir mourir chaque jour dû à son métier. Il m'avait bien amusé avec sa prestation au karaoké, ça avait animé le bar, ça c'est sûr, ça avait fait plaisir au patron car notre clientèle avait augmenté car on voyait Sirius de dehors et les clients déjà dedans étaient restés et avaient commandés. Le chiffre d'affaire de ce soir allait augmenter. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer au bowling, il allait sans doute la battre mais elle serait quand même contente si elle pouvait faire un strike, peu m'importe qu'elle gagne ou pas, jelle n'était pas une mauvaise perdante alors qu'elle gagne ou qu'elle perde, elle aura le sourire aux lèvres.

Kate voyait bien que Sirius commençait à la séduire enfin elle ne pense pas que c'était vraiment pour commencer une histoire mais ça lui faisait bien rire, ça la changeait de d'habitude. Il s'assit sur son tabouret et afficha un grand sourire de fierté en l'entendant, elle sourit :

Kate : - Pas en forme ? Eh bien ça doit être inoubliable quand vous êtes en forme. Très bien, à vous de voir. Ravie que vous vous soyez amusé mais vos avez fait plaisir à beaucoup de gens, croyez-moi. Et moi, j'en ai jamais fais, je me change et ont y va.

Sirius en venait à se demander si la demoiselle de ne le chauffait pas un peu. Il était déjà suffisamment chaud comme ça pour qu'on en rajoute plus. De plus, ses chevilles se trouvaient déjà bien enflées et avec tout ces compliments, il ne va plus passer par la porte. Lorsqu'elle répliqua que ce devait être inoubliable quand il était en forme, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de penser * Il ne vaut mieux pas que je sois en forme, jeune demoiselle ! Pour ma réputation et pour le patron du bar. * D'autant plus, qu'il a fait pire dans sa jeunesse et même ses deux potes pourront le confirmer. Il lui fit un bref clin d'œil en guise de réponse. Ensuite, ils se rendirent au bowling.

Sirius enfila sa veste et laissa passer la demoiselle comme un parfait gentleman. Après tous, il est galant et il aime faire plaisir à la gente féminine. Ainsi, après avoir marché quelque minutes et parlé de tout et de rien, les deux joueurs entrèrent dans le bowling. Bien évidement, Sirius invita la demoiselle et régla la partie. De plus, il la laissa commencer. Kate semblait se débrouiller bien et semblait douée. Il attrapa une boule, s'élança et se prit les pieds dans un sac qui traînait sur la piste. Résultat, voilà que Patmol s'étala de tout son long sur la piste sans lâcher la boule. Cependant, il fut contraint de la lâcher s'il ne voulait pas avoir honte. Il se releva très rapidement d'ailleurs, en espérant que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Il retenta sa chance et croyait qu'il marquerait un strike mais manque de pot, une dernière quille lui résistait. Elle avait vaciller mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance ce soir ! Pendant que Kate se préparait à lancer la boule suivant, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire et entreprit d'aller chercher les boissons.

Sirius : Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?

La jeune femme allait dans l'arrière du bar, enleva son tablier et prit sa veste dans les vestiaires avant de sortir devant Sirius, il la laissa passer en même temps et c'était peut-être pour regarder ses fesses. Elle sourit à cette pensée de toute façon, elle l'aurait bien cherché. Elle avait mit des escarpins noirs vernis, un jupe en jean qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut qu'au dessus de ses genoux et un T-shirt avec un beau décolleté, pas plongeant mais presque. Alors s'il lui matait les fesses, jelle l'avait chercher. Après avoir marché quelques minutes en parlant pour faire connaissance, ils entrèrent dans le bowling avant que Sirius ne paie l'entrée, c'est très gentil de sa part. Kate commençait et se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une première fois. Elle s'éclatait de rire en voyant Sirius s'étaler de tout son long sur la piste, heureusement pour lui, elle semblait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué :

Kate- Dommage, ce n'est pas passé loin.

Elle se prépara à lancer la boule de bowling quand il lui posa une question, elle le regardait et réfléchit un petit instant. Alcool ou pas ? :

Kate : - Un whisky-coca, s'il te plait.

Kate lançait la boule et attendit qu'il revienne. Elle bu une gorgée de son verre et prit une seconde boule mais avant de la lancer, elle fit un petit déhanché de fesses (un peu comme Annie dans la première saison de la série 90210 quand tout la famille est au bowling si ça te dis quelque chose). Elle lançait la boule et là :

Kate : - Strike !

Kate se trouvait fière d'elle, elle avait fait un strike, c'était une grande première pour elle qui n'avait jamais joué au bowling. Elle regardait Sirius en souriant :

Kate : - Essaie de faire mieux.

A savoir deux strike de suite ce qui est possible bien sûr. Possible mais assez difficile quand même mais bon, il a l'air d'avoir plus d'expérience qu'elle au bowling, il était plus vieux qu'elle après tout.

Lorsque je me suis étalé sur la piste, elle semblait compatir avec moi. C'était sympa de sa part mais je savais très bien qu'il suffisait d'un seul regard tourné vers lui à ce moment précis pour nuire à sa réputation. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Il était plus âgé, avait mûri (oui, il a mûri XD )et ne s'occupait plus trop de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Sauf, sa famille, ses deux potes et les femmes. Il se doit d'être présentable quand même. Il aime plaire mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il trompera sa femme. Il sait que c'est la femme de sa vie et en plus, ses deux potes feront tout pour l'en empêcher. Double sécurité. On ne sait jamais si un jour, il venait à boire plus que d'ordinaire. La demoiselle se trouvait plutôt douée pour une débutante ou alors c'était justement la chance du débutant. Après avoir su ce qu'elle voulait boire, je partis en direction du bar . Je commanda donc un whisky-coca et un cocktail sans alcool pour moi. J'avais suffisamment bu pour la soirée. Je déposais les boisons sur la petite table à côté de la piste

Sirius : Voilà, mademoiselle est servie ! Tu es douée pour une débutante !

Tout en buvant ma boisson, il regarda jouer sa partenaire jouer. Soit elle était vraiment douée soit la chance lui souriait. Il haussa la tête lorsqu'elle réalisa son petit déhanché très sensuel. Sirius en vint à se demander pourquoi il avait commencé ce petit jeu stupide et enfantin. Enfin, enfantin plutôt ado. En même temps, c'était drôle ! * Je suis marié.. Je suis marié...* Il se fit bien rentré cette phrase dans sa tête même s'il était certain de ne pas craquer mais raison de plus pour stopper l'alcool. Il afficha un immense sourire au défi que lui lançait Kate. Elle venait de le défier. Ne voulant pas perdre la face et par pur orgueil, il répondit:

Sirius : Et comment que je vais faire mieux ! Ouvre grand tes yeux et admire le champion!

Sirius m'adressa un clin d'œil en guise de réponse, elle sourit et alla se changer. Il avait mit le feu et ils pouvaient tous le remercier pour ça il était très doué, il avait bien mit le feu pour cette soirée et c'était très appréciable dans un bar où les filles se font peloter sans la gêne des clients.

Elle lui sourit quand il revint avec les boissons avant de lancer sa boule qui fit un strike, elle allait boire sa boisson pendant qu'il jouait :

Kate : - Joue au lieu de parler, je veux des actes, je n'ai que faire des paroles.

Sirius attrapa une boule, se concentra, puis lança la boule sur la piste. Un lancer quasi parfait. La boule se dirigea droit sur la quille centrale et renversa toutes les quilles. Enfin, la dernière quille laissa durer le suspens. Elle vacilla légèrement et finit par tomber.

Sirius Strike !C'était pas trop compliqué! Deuxième coup ! Admire l'artiste !

Kate avoua que dans un autre contexte, ça aurait pû passer pour du pervers et du vulgaire mais bon comme personne n'a pas l'esprit mal tourné, personne ne va rien dire. Il fit un premier strike, elle termina son verre :

Kate : - Fais-en un second et ont en reparlent.

Sirius voulait faire son modeste. Enfin, quand on le connaît, on sait qu'il n'est pas modeste et qu'il adore les compliments. Il adore être admiré aussi. Patmol attrapa une deuxième boule et fit un lancer similaire pour aboutir à un deuxième strike. Il finit par se retourner, fier de lui vers Kate et par dire:

Sirius :Alors ? Le défi est gagné? Tu peux faire mieux?

Il fit un second strike, illa défia à son tour mais elle voulait le relever. Vous vous dîtes "Comment faire mieux que deux strike avec deux boules par coup ?" Ne dîtes pas non, je le sais et ben je vais vous répondre en même temps que Kate répond à Sirius :

Kate : - Je pense que oui et je vais tirer les yeux bandés.

Lorsque Sirius amena les boissons, il remarqua que Kate le chambrait pas mal. Lui, qui était du genre beau parleur, il allait devoir montrer de quoi il était capable. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas le taquiner de trop et avec son orgueil, il allait tout faire pour montrer qu'il se trouvait le plus fort. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face, encore moins devant une femme. Ainsi, Patmol s'exécuta et montrer de quoi il était capable. Ce qui ne fit pas gonfler ses chevilles vu qu'elles étaient déjà bien enflées. Toutefois, Sirius se retint de dire quelque chose lorsque Kate prononça les propos suivant : « je veux des actes, je n'ai que faire des paroles. » Ne surtout pas sortir ces paroles du contexte. Surtout pas.

Il est vrai qu'il se la pétait un peu mais bon, il avait envie de jouer, Il fit deux magnifique strike presque parfait. Comme quoi, tout est une question de motivation. A son tour de la défier et il ne s'en priva pas. Il attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait inventer afin de faire mieux. Cela promettait d'être drôle. Surtout qu'elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire mieux. Il la vit sortir un foulard de son sac et en vint à se demander ce qu'elle allait tenter. Il resterait à côté pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

Kate donna le foulard à Sirius afin qu'il le mette comme il se doit sur les yeux de la demoiselle. Il le noua bien. Le foulard paraissait opaque à première vue. Il l'aida à prendre une boule de bowling et la conduisit devant la piste. Il doutait qu'elle réussirait mais se dit que cela pouvait pimenter le jeu. Il verrait bien si elle a de la chance et dans le cas contraire, il allait bien se marrer. Après l'avoir bien positionner, il lui dit:

Sirius : Maintenant, tu es en position pour m'épater ! Vas y ! On va voir si tu es douée!

Kate : - Là ça tiens plus du hasard mais bon.

Elle l'ajustait pour qu'il cache bien ses yeux et lança la boule, elle entendaitla boule rouler et des quilles tomber, elle se tourna vers Sirius :

Kate : - Alors ? Je suis bien partis ou pas ?

Si elle n'avait pas fais de strike inutile qu'elle insiste ou si, si elle en marque un, il devra en marquer deux les yeux bandés pour gagner et elle est sûre qu'elle pourrait trouver un nouveau truc compliqué pour gagner au moins un des défis.

Sirius avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dit que ce n'était pas impossible mais quasi impossible de faire un strike les yeux bandés. Il aimait ce genre de défis, impossible à réaliser. Cela mettait de l'ambiance et pimentait la soirée. Il la regarda. Elle venait de lancer la boule, un peu tordu et cette dernière finit dans la rigole. Mais juste avant de sortir de la piste, la boule avait fait tomber une quille. Il hocha la tête avant de répliquer:

Sirius : Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui joue en aveugle. Tu as fais tomber une quille ! Voyons ce que cela donne avec la deuxième boule. Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, essaye de tirer bien droit !

Kate : - Oui en même temps, tu m'as peut-être mis de travers exprès pour gagner !

La jeune femme se trouvait un peu vexer que Sirius ne la laisse pas gagner, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas mauvaise pezrdante. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit gentleman mais si vous connaîssez Sirius, vous serez que son orgueil prend le dessus avec les paris. Sirius s'amusait à regarder Kate jouer au bowling les yeux fermés. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien du mal à viser droit. La demoiselle se trouvait douée quand même. Sirius aimait bien jouer et était content qu'une personne rentre dans son jeu et se mette à le taquiner aussi. Cela le changeait de ses deux potes. Il sourit lorsqu'elle émit l'hypothèse qu'il aurait pu tricher en la dirigeant de travers. C'était un peu vexant et n'importe qui aurait pu s'offusquer mais pas Sirius. Au contraire, il avait décidé d'en jouer. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répliquer. Une réplique qui montrerait qu'il avait été gentleman et qui laisse envisager qu'il aurait pu réagir ainsi. Il finit par dire:

Sirius : Je reconnais que j'aurais pu réaliser un tel acte de lâcheté mais je ne suis pas comme ça même si j'avoue que j'aime gagner et montrer ma supériorité. Cependant, j'ai tout fais pour te positionner dans la bonne direction. Tu débrouilles très bien et je suis très impressionné. Venant de moi, c'est un très bon compliment, vu que je ne suis pas du genre à m'incliner.

Kate : - Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu aimais gagner et montrer ta supériorité. Je te crois Sirius, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le sais bien et je te remercies Sirius.

Elle va peut-être essayer de suivre les conseils de Sirius pour gagner ce défi. Tout en mettant Kate dans la bonne direction, il ne remarqua pas que son petit protéger voulait le joindre. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Sirius se trouvait trop occupé et surtout, il ne voulait pas que sa camarade de jeu ne se blesse. Ils étaient là pour se détendre et en aucun cas pour se blesser. Sirius l'encouragea. Elle se décala un peu sur la gauche pour que sa main avec la boule soit bien en face de la quille la plus proche d'eux. Elle lança la boule et entendit un grand fracas de quilles qui tombent :

Kate : - La j'ai fais un strike non ?

Elle espérait que oui car jelle en aura au moins fais un les yeux bandés, ce qui est un peu un exploit quand même, enfin jc'est ce qu'elle pense après chacun son avis.

Ensuite, vient le deuxième lancer de la demoiselle. Sirius la remis dans la bonne direction et voilà qu'il cru vraiment à un strike. Malheureusement, la dernière quille, c'est toujours la dernière qui pose problème, vacille, vacille fortement mais résiste. Il était quelque peu déçu pour elle mais content car il avait encore une chance de faire mieux. Bon, vous connaissez son agilité et vous vous dites qu'il est limite prétentieux d'espérer faire mieux. Vous n'avez pas tord mais vous connaissez sa modestie légendaire. Si non, vous apprendrez à le connaître. Ne soyez pas pressés ! Sirius lui répondit avec un air quelque peu déçu pour elle:

Sirius : Tu es loin d'avoir démérité, ce n'est pas passé loin, j'y ai cru mais malheureusement pas de strike. Il manque une dernière quille qui a fait de la résistance. Je suppose que cela va être à moi ? Je te laisse me bander les yeux!

Une fois les yeux correctement bandés, Sirius savait qu'il se trouvait dans la bonne direction. En effet, il s'était mis en place avant qu'on lui passe un bandanas que les yeux et qu'il soit temporairement aveugle. Ainsi, il n'avait plus qu'à viser le plus droit possible. Il ne prit pas d'élans pour ne pas compliquer le truc et lança la boule. Il entendit de nombreuses quilles tombées. Il venait de faire un strike mais pas sur sa piste. Il avait réussit l'exploit de faire un strike sur la piste voisine. Du coup, il n'avait pas lancé sa boule de façon rectiligne mais bien dans une trajectoire tordue. Vraiment tordue. Vu qu'il ne voyait rien, il demanda:

Sirius : Une catastrophe est tombée ? J'ai blessé quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

Kate : - Tu as fais un strike mais sur la piste voisine. Je crois que la seule personne blessée, c'est la fierté de notre voisin de piste, c'est tout.

Sirius tenta sa deuxième chance. Il était quand même fier d'avoir fait un strike même si ce n'était pas sur sa piste. Il décida de prendre son élan. Si c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne le sauras qu'après malheureusement. Sirius recula bien droit, prit son élan et juste au moment de lancer la boule, il fut quelque peu déporté. En effet, il venait de croiser ses pieds et s'étala de tout son long sur la piste. En plus de la honte qu'il peut ressentir même s'il était tombé très élégamment, il avait glissé sur la piste et se fracassa le crane sur la rampe. Ce n'était pas profond mais il allait falloir faire un détour par les urgences afin de réaliser quelques points. Ah oui ! Une dernière chose ! Lorsqu'il glissa, son bras fut dévié et la boule ne prit pas le chemin escompté. Elle tomba sur le pied d'un joueur voisin. Sirius défit le bandana et se releva tant bien que mal. Il titubait un peu mais il allait bien Il fit compression sur sa plaie avec le bandana.

Sirius : Un petit détour aux urgences s'impose.

Kate : - En effet Sirius, ont va prendre un taxi.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. C'était son répondeur qui lui rappelait qu'il avait un message. Il l'écouta et se rendit compte que son petit protégé avait besoin de lui. Il essaya de le rappeler mais en vain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait pour son petit protégé mais avait toujours répondu présent quand on avait besoin de lui et c'est pas demain la veille que cela va changer. Mais, il devait, d'abord soigner cette blessure avant de se vider de son sang. Ils grimpère dans un taxi, la demoiselle en vint à s'excuser d'avoir lancer un défi aussi stupide :

Kate : - Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû proposer de jouer les yeux bandés, je suis sincèrement désolée. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Sirius esquissant un sourire : Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je n'aurais pas du prendre de l'élan..je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il a fallu que je tente quand même...Je ne veux rien. On va prendre un taxi et foncer à l'hôpital. Ne t'en fais ! J'ai connu pire ! Je suis solide !

Sirius se voulait rassurant avec la demoiselle et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il lui rendit son foulard en arrivant à l'hôpital et la demoiselle rentra chez elle plus rassurée lorsqu'il fut pris en charge par un médecin.

Il faisait nuit, et Danny fut réveiller par des SIRÈNES et des cris. Il se frotta les yeux. Sur le coup, il pensait être encore dans un de ses cauchemars, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Il vit par celle-ci l'impensable. Les pompiers étaient là présent, emmenant sur un brancard une petite silhouette. Il la reconnue sur le champ. C'était Isaac. Ce gamin était un enfant plein de vie et que Danny adorait. Il le couvait beaucoup, et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il était même devenue sa "nounou". C'était, mis à part Scott, son seul ami. La mère d'Isaac, suivait le brancard, en larme. Danny enfila un jean et se précipita dehors. Il alla la voir, il l'appela et arriva à l'intercepter et lui dit :

Danny : "Emma ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

Emma : "Je ne sais pas...Il allait bien et deux minutes après, il s'est mit à tousser et à suffoquer...il respire à peine et...Oh mon Dieu, Danny, ils disent qu'il est dans le coma !"

Danny se dit que ceci n'était pas possible. Cet enfant ne pouvait pas être dans le coma. Quelque chose c'était passer c'était obliger. Il décida donc d'accompagner Emma à l'hôpital. Là-bas il en saurait plus.

Les murs blancs lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs, mais le fait de voir Emma aussi inquiète l'aidait à surpasser sa peur. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'on lui dit. Isaac était plonger dans un coma profond, et petit à petit il perdait de son souffle. Il semblait mourir à petit feu, sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Danny laissa Emma partir voir son fils. Il semblait tellement faible, tellement blafard...Il savait que Scott pouvait le sauver, mais avant de penser à cette solution, il voulait savoir si quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas d'autre solution. Il savait que son pouvoir pourrait sauver Isaac, mais il ne savait pas les conséquences que cela aurait sur eux deux. L'adolescent n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était arriver ici. Il sortie son portable et composa un numéro, après quelques sonneries, il fit :

Danny : "Sirius ? J'ai besoin de toi, retrouve moi à l'hôpital de la pitié...C'est urgent."

Il raccrocha aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Ce type était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un parrain, mais il ne l'avait jamais connue et du coup la coopération était plutôt difficile. Danny appela également Scott, il aurait besoin d'un plan B et aussi de son meilleur ami...S'il avait besoin de faire un choix, il voulait faire le bon. Il attendit tout le monde. Il sentait une menace et surtout la présence de magie ici, cependant, étant encore un jeune sorcier, ou jeune émissaire, sans expérience, il ne pouvait réellement savoir de quoi il s'agissait...

Cela fait quelques temps que Scott est arrivé à San Francisco. Quelle trotte qu'il a fait pour y arriver! Il avait incité sa Maman à le laisser partir pour rejoindre Danny. Son père avait été assassiné et vu que sa maman est morte, il y a quelques années. Le pauvre et juste après ça, il était obligé de suivre un parrain lointain on-ne-sais-quoi à San Francisco. Il a eu juste le temps de lui dire et de partir contre son gré.

Et en une semaine, Scott a pu TROUVER UN APPARTEMENT là-bas dans le quartier d'à côté de celui où Danny logeait chez son parrain, Sirius et un petit job chez un vétérinaire indépendant dans le quartier.

Ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il entendait les SIRÈNES des pompiers et celles des ambulances. Direction au quartier d'à côté. Il se tourne les pouces. Il revenait du boulot depuis une demie-heure. Il était resté à l'aider jusqu'à 23 heures 30. Malgré qu'il soit fatigué de cette journée assez chargée avec le Lycée et le boulot, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer. Une mauvais pressentiment. Il déteste ça !

Scott attendit pendant près d'une heure à ce que Morphée le prenne mais en vain, jil entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de chevet. Il le prit dans mes mains et il s'aperçoit que Danny l'appelle. Il actionne la conversation. Si son pote l'appelle à cette heure, cela voulait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Son mauvais pressentiment.

Scott : '' Dan' ?! Ça va ? ''

Il lui raconte qu'il était à l'hôpital et qu'il devait venir le voir. C'est à propos du petit Isaac Matthews, un p'tit voisin de Danny. Ce dernier faisait souvent la nounou avec Isaac et souvent, Scott le taquinait avec ça. Mais là, pas question de taquiner, c'était grave et il s'en doutait bien. Ce petit, même sil ne le fréquente beaucoup moins que Danny, l'aimait bien et il l'aimait bien aussi. Il avait raccroché directement. Ils étaient à l'hôpital du quartier. Scott file mettre un jean et un tee-shirt avant de d'enfiler son sweat à capuche. Il va le plus vite possible mais en évitant de me faire remarquer dans la rue.

Scott arrive dans l'hôpital, cinq minutes plus tard et va voir à la réception pour savoir où le petit Isaac était situé. Toujours aux Urgences, section Soins Intensifs. Il la remercia et filaentre les couloirs.

Il retrouva sans problème Danny qui faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. La mère, qu'il avait vu quelques fois, était assise avec une tête déprimée.

Scott : '' Dan', qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ''

Danny était paniquer. Ce qui arrivait à Isaac était impossible. Il aimait cet enfant comme si c'était son petit frère. Il l'adorait. Cependant, comme pour son père, l'enfant était en train de mourir. Isaac était tomber dans un coma comme ça sans aucune raison. Danny sentait le surnaturel à plein nez, cependant il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait prévenue Scott et s'était sentit obligé d'appeler Sirius. Pourquoi lui ? Peut être tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et peut être parce qu'il voulait espérer que cet événement les rapprochent un peu. Cependant, Danny ne croyait pas en sa venue. Il était persuader que son tuteur s'en moquait royalement de lui et qu'il ne viendrait pas, surtout après tout ce que Danny lui faisait subir.

Danny s'était appuyé contre le mur et tentait de retenir son souffle. Il avait peur de voir partir Isaac comme sa mère et son père étaient partie. Puis soudain, il entendit la voix de Scott. Il le serra dans ses bras après avoir soupirer son prénom. Il se massa les mains dans les cheveux et tenta d'expliquer à Scott :

Danny : "J'en sais rien ! Sa mère m'a dit qu'il est partie se coucher et qu'elle l'a entendue respirer mal, et quand elle est arriver c'était pire. En cinq minutes il est tomber dans le coma ! Scott c'est pas normal ! Tu le connais il a trop d'énergie pour que ça lui arrive ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !"

C'était plus une question sans réponse, car il savait que Scott n'aurait pas la réponse, mais il avait terriblement peur. Et Scott savait ce que la peur donnait chez Danny. Il connaissait ses crises de paniques, et il savait qu'il ne devait absolument pas en avoir. Scott tenta de le rassurer, mais même si Scott entendait le coeur de Isaac cela ne voulait pas dire que le petit garçon irait bien mieux. Danny regarda la vitre et vit Emma pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se demandait si sa mère aurait pleurer elle aussi si c'était lui qui aurait été dans le cas de l'enfant. Il se demanda également si son père aurait pleurer ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère non plus.

Danny était trop nerveux pour en parler mais il essayait de lui parler. Le loup écouta les petits battements de cœur du petit Isaac qui devrait sûrement être dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était vivant et son battement était régulier donc il n'était pas en danger pour l'instant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Scott : '' Il est vivant et il va vivre, okay ? On ne va pas le laisser tomber ?! Ne t'inquiète pas. ''

Le loup alpha avait parlé tout bas mais assez fort pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ça avait l'air de le calmer et puis Danny regarda derrière Scott, quelqu'un d'autre venait d'arriver... Quand Scott est arrivé à l'hôpital, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé à ce petit Isaac. Il sait très bien que Danny et ce petit gosse étaient aussi liés qu'entre Danny et lui. Bref, des frères de cœur, quoi?! Danny lui répondit qu'Isaac avait eu des problèmes de respirations et quelques minutes plus tard, il était tombé dans un coma. Comme ça, sans crié égard et sans signe avant coureur. Il est vrai que cette situation ne concordait pas du tout au petit garçon. Ce dernier était pire que Danny. Enfin, il avait plus d'énergie que Danny à son âge. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez Isaac ? Cette question ne trouvait pas de réponse. Personne et surtout Scott ne savaient la réponse. Mais jamais, il ne le laisserait dans cet état et pourrait même l'aider mais il faudrait que sa Maman parte de la chambre et le loup ne pouvait pas l'expulser comme ça.

Scott : " Ecoute ! Nous allons trouver un moyen de le sauver ! Je te le promets ! ''

Même s'il se répète, il fallait bien que ça entre dans la tête de Danny. Ce dernier avait peur. Très peur pour Isaac. Il le comprenait. lui aussi, avait peur mais il fallait quand même contrôler sa peur pour se calmer et essayer de trouver une solution rapidement.

Lorsque Scott sentit la peur de son ami se décupler tandis qu'il regardait la Maman du petit pleurer à chaudes larmes, il lui pris la main dans la sienne en fermant les yeux. Il avait un pouvoir de guérison sur les blessures physiques mais il ne savait pas si cela marcherait sur les blessures psychiques. Peut-être. Le loup alpha serrait les dents en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne fasse pas une crise de panique. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Puis...il ressentait la même sensation lorsqu'il soignait les blessures des personnes ou des animaux... Il ressentait aussi que sa peur redescendait à un seuil raisonnable. Il lâcha sa main et le regarda en souriant.

Scott : '' Ça a marché aussi pour ça. ''

Danny avait l'air tout aussi surpris que son ami de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Scott ne le laissa pas poser la question et lui répondit directement.

Scott : '' Il fallait que tu te calmes tout de suite. Ce n'était pas vraiment pas le moment pour ça... Et c'est toi la tête pensante. Tu vas trouver un truc ! ''

Sam arriva ce soir là à l'hôpital de San Francisco avec une blessure au niveau du crâne. Mais ce n'était pas cette raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre la route de l'hôpital. Non, c'était une vision qui l'avait amené ici, sauf qu'un imprévu était survenu avant qu'il se mette en route. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Sam avait eu une vision perturbante. Perturbante car habituellement ses visions étaient liées à Zankou. Cette fois, la vision concernait une personne qu'il avait connue quelques années plus tôt, à Beacon Hills, quand il était parti à la chasse aux loups-garous.

Scott McCall, dont il avait découvert le secret, avait réussi à faire ce qu'aucun lycan n'avait réussi avant lui : lui montrer qu'il était tout sauf une menace pour les humains, qu'il les protégeait et leur venait en aide autant qu'il le pouvait. Sam ne pouvait tuer un adolescent qui n'avait jamais fait de victimes et qui, au contraire, utilisait son don pour secourir les humains. Une confiance MUTUELLE s'était alors installée entre eux. Scott avait compris que Sam ne faisait pas partit de ces chasseurs qui tiraient avant de réfléchir, qui pensaient que, dès que tu étais une créature fantastique, il fallait te tuer car tu étais une menace permanente pour l'Homme. Il avait vu en Sam le chasseur intelligent, qui savait différencier créatures maléfiques et bénéfiques, et ce quelle que soit ta nature, qui ne tuait pas sans preuves.

Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis cette affaire et n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle l'un de l'autre. Alors pourquoi Scott se retrouvait désormais dans un de ses visions ? Son pouvoir se développait-il, incluant dans ses visions les personnes que Sam connaissait, et non plus seulement Zankou ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question pour le moment. Car, selon sa vision, Scott avait besoin d'aide sans plus tarder.

Bon, maintenant que je vous ai tout raconté, vous voulez savoir ce que montrait cette vision ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce qu'au final, elle ne montrait pas vraiment grand-chose… Mais les sentiments ressentis par Sam lors de cette vision étaient alarmants, notamment concernant le futur incertain d'un petit garçon… Bon bon… Si vous insistez…

Comme les autres fois, il sentit qu'une vision arrivait « grâce » à un mal de crâne soudain et intense à vous frapper la tête contre les murs, accompagné de troubles de la vue. Avant même que Sam ait eu le temps de s'asseoir pour prévenir les dommages corporels qui ne manquaient pas de survenir à chacune de ces visions, il tomba par terre, respirant difficilement. Dans sa chute, sa tête avait heurté violemment le coin de la table basse en verre, s'ouvrant profondément au niveau de la tempe. En effet, dès qu'une vision le prenait habituellement, il ne voyait plus rien dans la réalité, comme si son regard était fixé sur quelque chose dans le vague mais que seul lui pouvait voir. Dans ces instants, il pouvait lui arriver tout et n'importe quoi dans la réalité car il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Dean était obligé de le rattraper à chaque fois pour qu'il ne tombe pas et ne se fasse mal. Sauf que là, Dean n'était pas dans la chambre du motel.

Couché par terre, le sang dégoulinant de sa tempe et tâchant la moquette, Sam ne voyait rien de tout cela. Pour lui, il était à l'hôpital de San Francisco. Il vit l'enseigne des soins intensifs, l'horloge murale indiquant qu'il était 00h35. Scott se tenait dans le couloir des soins intensifs, avec son meilleur ami. Sam se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu au loin lorsqu'il était à Beacon Hills mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Stilinskie ? … (Je connais la sortie ) Dilinskie. Oui, c'était ça. Le shérif auquel Sam avait eu affaire à l'époque était le shérif Dilinskie et il s'agissait de son fils. Mais que faisaient-ils là, tous les deux, au lieu d'être à Beacon Hills ? Sam vit Scott prendre son ami par ses épaules et lui dire :

Scott : ''Il est vivant et il va vivre, okay ? On ne va pas le laisser tomber ?! Ne t'inquiète pas.''

Les deux adolescents étaient visiblement très inquiets du sort de cette personne. De qui parlaient-ils ? A cet instant, le point de vue de sa vision changea. Il était désormais dans une chambre d'hôpital où un petit garçon était étendu sur le lit, inconscient. Il était entouré de machines qui lui permettaient apparemment de respirer, ou tout au moins, l'y aidaient. Sam sentait que quelque chose clochait chez l'enfant, en dehors du fait, bien sûr, qu'il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver là. C'était comme si quelque chose lui manquait… Le chasseur regarda le dossier du patient, accroché au pied de son lit : Isaac Matthews, admis en urgence en soins intensifs moins d'une heure auparavant. Comment cela était-il possible qu'un enfant en bonne santé en arrive là en si peu de temps ? Ca sentait l'intervention surnaturelle à plein nez pour Sam. Et tout le monde dans le milieu savait que quand Sam flairait une affaire, c'est qu'il y avait matière. Par ailleurs, il avait toujours raison, ses suspicions se révélaient toujours exactes. Sam n'eut pas le temps de chercher d'autres indices qu'il revenait déjà à la réalité.

Il recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Dean n'était toujours pas rentré. Il se releva, restant assis, appuyé contre le sofa durant un moment : la tête lui tournait et il avait des vertiges. Il porta la main à son crâne, la douleur lancinante lui rappelant qu'il s'était cogné contre la table basse et passa la main au niveau de sa tempe gauche. Il sentit une profonde entaille et du sang qui commençait à coaguler. Le sang avait coulé le long de sa joue et formait une grande tâche sur la moquette. Il avait dû quand même perdre pas mal de sang, mais pas assez non plus pour s'évanouir. Toujours est-il que cela devait faire un moment qu'il était étendu sur le sol, vu que le sang commençait à coaguler au niveau de sa tempe et à sécher au niveau de sa joue. Il s'en tirerait certainement avec quelques points de sutures, et donc avec une cicatrice, et un bon mal de crâne pour les jours suivants.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la vision lui revint en mémoire. La douleur et les étourdissements lui avaient fait oublier pendant quelques instants cette vision. Il regarda alors sa montre : il était 23h30. Cela faisait donc près d'une heure qu'il était tombé… C'était toujours ainsi avec ses visions : il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu pied pendant quelques minutes alors que cela faisait une heure. La notion du temps écoulé était très différente d'une vision à l'autre : une autre question étrange à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. L'autre inconvénient de ses visions : Sam ne les recevait pas assez longtemps à l'avance. L'évènement concernant le garçon devait survenir d'ici peu et sa vision avait commencé il y a une heure… Comment pouvait-il réagir aussi rapidement ?

Sam se leva tant bien que mal et se rendit en titubant à la salle de bain où il se rafraîchit en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Il en profita pour nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur la joue mais laissa la plaie sur sa tempe telle qu'elle. Il aurait ainsi une bonne raison de se rendre aux urgences et d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Le rafraîchissement lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis d'éclaircir un peu ses idées. Même s'il voulait aider Isaac, il ne lui restait pas assez de temps. Il était 23h40, il ne lui restait donc que quelques minutes pour trouver où l'enfant habitait et aller le sauver… Avouons-le : même pour Sam Winchester, c'est infaisable. Pour cela, il lui aurait fallu un ange sous la main… Avant même que son cerveau ait eu le temps de finir la réflexion qu'il avait en cours, Sam parla tout seul, dans la salle à manger :

Sam : Cass' ! Tu m'entends ? ... Cass', j'ai besoin de ton aide maintenant… Un petit garçon est en danger et seul toi peux le sauver ! Cass' ! …

Rien. Aucun signe de lui apparaissant d'un seul coup derrière ton dos, ce qui ne manquait pas de te surprendre à chaque fois, même si tu étais habitué. Soit il n'avait pas entendu l'appel de Sam, soit il ne pouvait pas lui répondre pour le moment. Il préférait clairement croire à la première hypothèse car la seconde signifiait qu'il avait des soucis. Car rien ne pourrait empêcher Cass' de sauver la vie d'un humain, lui qui prenait sa mission d'ange et de protection des humains au sérieux. Rien n'était plus important pour lui que cette mission et le fait d'aider ses amis. Dans ce cas, cela rassemblait les deux facettes des priorités de Castiel. C'est pourquoi Sam espérait vraiment que la première hypothèse était la bonne.

En tout cas, il revenait au point de départ : il n'avait aucun pouvoir de super-héros pour réussir à sauver Isaac à temps. Alors, il décida de se rendre directement au lieu de sa vision : l'hôpital. Il prit donc son arme, munie de balles en argent, ainsi que quelques munitions supplémentaires. Il s'empara également du couteau de Ruby qui servait à tuer les démons et prit ses fausses cartes d'identité, de crédit et du FBI. Il sortit de la chambre du motel et dut bien entendu voler une voiture. Ben oui ! Dean prenait toujours sa chère et tendre Impala pour aller n'importe où ! Ah là là ! Lui et sa caisse : une véritable histoire d'amour ! Du coup, c'était toujours Sam qui devait voler des voitures pour se déplacer : le motel était en lointaine banlieue de San Francisco, l'hôpital dans le centre. Il n'avait donc que ce moyen pour s'y rendre rapidement.

Il subtilisa une voiture noire, passe-partout, et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il arriva à l'hôpital vers 00h15. Le sang sur sa tempe était complètement sec maintenant. Pour le peu qu'il place ses cheveux mi-longs en avant, on ne voyait plus sa blessure. Or, il fallait qu'on la remarque pour qu'il rentre rapidement dans les urgences. Aussi, il gratta la croûte qui s'était formée, l'enlevant complètement, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il frotta énergiquement sa tempe pour que le sang coule de nouveau de façon plus importante. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur : la plaie était de nouveau ouverte et le sang coulait de nouveau sur sa joue… Comme si cela venait de se produire… Parfait !

Il sortit de la voiture et alla directement aux urgences où il se présenta comme l'agent fédéral Stark qui venait de subir une altercation avec un criminel. On le soigna très rapidement, pour une fois… :roll:Comme il s'en doutait, il avait eu besoin de quelques points de sutures et s'était vu prescrire des anti-douleurs assez puissants. Sa plaie devait rester à l'air libre pour le moment. Il arpentait désormais les longs couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, à la recherche du service des soins intensifs. Il les trouva enfin, tels que dans sa vision, Scott tentant de réconforter son ami. Il se dirigea vers eux, s'arrêter pour leur faire face et eut un sourire contrit en disant :

Sam : Salut les gars !

Puis, sans perdre de temps, il demanda :

Sam : Donc, lequel de vous deux peut m'expliquer ce qui est arrive exactement à Isaac ?

Les deux adolescents avaient l'air surpris qu'un chasseur qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis deux ans fasse irruption d'un seul coup, en cet instant si spécial. De plus, ce chasseur était blessé et au courant pour le garçon, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait prévenu. Cela faisait beaucoup d'inconnues dans l'histoire… Sam allait certainement devoir s'expliquer… Mais pas tout de suite…

Sirius sourit à Kate et la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il l'avait cherché. Il aurait peut-être pas du tenter le diable. Enfin, pas tenter de toujours vouloir en faire plus et épater la galerie. Que voulez-vous ? C'est dans ses gênes ! Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va le changer ! Ainsi, avec l'aide de Kate en tant que béquille, le temps de retrouver son équilibre, ils prirent un taxi en direction de l'hôpital. Il aurait pu s'y rendre tout seul mais la demoiselle avait peur de le laisser tout seul et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Le trajet se passa sans encombres, en même temps, c'était la nuit.

Arrivé aux urgences, tout se complique. Les brancards dans tous les sens, le personnel médical qui s'agite, les bousculades le manquant de peu. Les urgences sont loin d'être calmes. Il était 23h30 et Sirius allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Le connaissant, cela allait être dur, très dur. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, à côté de Kate et tenait le bandana bien fermement afin de stopper l'hemorragie. Il avait été stupide de vouloir en faire plus. Il aurait du se contenter de lancer, sans prendre d'élan, surtout qu'avec les yeux bandés, il avait toutes les chances de se faire mal.

Se prenant des coups de béquilles, des croche-pattes, manquant de se faire vomir dessus, se faisant tousser dessus et même devoir écouter les malheurs des autres, Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait besoin de bouger. C'était un homme d'action. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, difficilement parmi le service des urgences. Le temps s écoulait lentement, très lentement et un mal de crane se mettait en place doucement mais sûrement. 30 minutes venaient de s'écouler quand son tour arriva enfin. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se faire soigner. Il chercha son « infirmière personnelle » mais ne la vit pas. En effet, sa femme ne devait pas travailler ce soir. Il le savait bien pour l'avoir quittée suite à une dispute, il y a quelques heures. Il chercha sa deuxième « infirmière personnelle », à savoir Lily. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que la femme de son meilleure pote, son frère de cœur. Dés qu'il la vu, il lui afficha un immense sourire. Il allait devoir tout lui raconter. Il n'avait aucun secret pour ses amis même si quelques fois, les histoires pouvaient se trouver honteuses. Il finit par dire, une fois dans la salle de soin:

Sirius : Je sais ce que tu vas dire ? Comment j'ai réussis à me blesser ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore pu faire pour en arriver là ?

Lily, avec un petit sourire taquin : Puisque tu me connais aussi bien, donne-moi les réponses à ces questions ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté sagement chez toi avec ta femme plutôt que de passer la soirée en charmante compagnie ?

Sirius lève les yeux en l'air : On s'est encore disputé.. pour des conneries en plus. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je suis rentré dans un bar. J'ai pris quelques verres mais je ne suis pas ivre. Je me suis arrêté à temps. J'ai sympathisé avec la barmaid. Je me suis amusé au karaoké et j'ai finis par un bowling. On s'est lancé le défis de faire un strike les yeux bandés...

Lily lève les yeux en l'air : C'est toujours pour rien, tu le sais bien. Te connaissant, tu n'as pas pu résister à relever ce défi, surtout si elle t'a chambrée. Je me trompe ?

Sirius : Tu me connais bien. C'est vrai. Mon orgueil en a prit un coup. Le premier coup, j'ai fais un strike mais sur la piste du voisin...

Lily explose de rire : J'aurais voulu voir ça ! Si James sait ça, il va te chambrer ! Et le deuxième coup ? Je suppose que cela ne s'est pas bien passé vu que tu trouves ici !

Sirius : Tu peux rire. J'ai été stupide. Je vais y avoir droit pendant des mois avec James. J'assume avoir fais le con. J'ai voulu corsé le défi. Tu me connais ?

Lily acquiesce : Oh que oui ! Et ?

Sirius : J'ai pris mon élan et je me suis étalé comme une merde sur la piste. Ma tête a heurté la rambarde.

Lily rit : Tu changeras jamais mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime ! Voilà ! T'es comme neuf !

Sirius lui fit un bisou sur la joue : Merci ma petite infirmière! Je te laisse, je dois trouver mon petit protégé qui a besoin de mon aide ! Je vais rassurer la demoiselle !

Lily : Y a pas de quoi ! Je n'allais pas te laisser vider de tout ton sang ! A plus !

Sirius retourna auprès de Kate et la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il devait trouver un jeune homme qui avait besoin de son aide. Il essaya de l'appeler et ce dernier lui expliqua où il se trouvait mais qu'il préférait lui parler de vive voix. Ainsi, Sirius rejoignit Danny et finit par dire:

Sirius : Alors, dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Soudain, alors que les deux garçons tentaient de savoir ce qui se passait, un homme vint les voir et leur demander ce qui se passait. C'était Sam Winchester. Cela faisait un bail, enfin plus ou moins deux ans, que les deux adolescents ne l'avaient pas vu. Un chasseur de loup-garou. Mais pas comme les autres. Il ne l'avait pas tué parce qu'il ne tuait pas des humains. Au contraire, grâce à ses pouvoirs de loup, il protégeait les humains et depuis ce soir-là, il pouvait lui faire confiance et réciproquement. Les deux adolescents regardaient étonnés de le voir ici...Le loup alpha voulait prendre la parole mais Danny s'en chargea. Il n'avait pas retenu la physionomie de Sam. Scott, si. Ce dernier roula des yeux tandis que Danny lui demandait pourquoi il se trouvait là et pour Isaac surtout. C'est vrai que la question méritait d'être posée...Danny regarda Scott d'un air interrogateur, puis il se lança :

Danny : "Comment vous savez qu'Isaac est ici ?. Et vous vous êtes qui ?"

Scott finit par renseigner Sam sur le sujet...

Scott : '' On n'en sait rien du tout. Sa maman l'a trouvé comme ça dans son lit... ''

Danny se demandait qui était cet homme, bon il voyait bien que Scott le connaissait mais était-ce parce qu'il avait oublier son visage ? Chose qui arrive régulièrement à Danny. L'adolescent ne remettait pas la tête de l'homme. Et sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, il vit une silhouette arriver. Une personne qu'il connaissait. Evidemment ce fut un choc pour lui car il se sentit stupide d'avoir douter de Sirius. Il rougit un peu en baissant la tête, puis lorsque Sirius demanda ce qui s'était passer et ce qui était arriver à Isaac, Danny lui dit sans le regarder et sans le remercier d'être venue, orgueil oblige. Il avait pourtant vu que Sirius lui parlait à lui, cependant Danny s'en moquait.

Danny : "Je suis sur que tu es venu juste pour te faire recoudre !"

Marquant une pause et sentant l'insistance du regard de Scott, Danny roula des yeux et fit :

Danny : "Aide nous à trouver ce qui arrive à Isaac, c'est pas normal ! Je ne peux pas dire comment je le sais, mais je le sens. Je sens qu'il y a un truc pas clair ! Tu veux bien m'aider ? Promis je ne te demanderais plus rien ensuite."

Danny avait toujours ce sentiment d'être un poids de plus pour Sirius, et cela ne changerait pas avec ses pouvoirs. Et bien évidemment Sirius n'était pas spécialement au courant que Danny était émissaire, et qu'il avait donc hériter des pouvoirs de sa mère, car seul les émissaires savent que c'est héréditaire.

Puis s'en suit l'arrivée de Sirius qui demanda exactement la même chose que Sam. Danny, orgueilleux, ne répondit pas à sa question. Mais le petit regard de Scott insistant, fit comprendre à Dan' de le lui dire. C'était vraiment sympa qu'il ait répondu à l'appel alors il ne vaut pas mieux mettre d'autres bâtons dans les roues. On a d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

Scott : '' Alors, cela vous fait penser à quelque chose ? ''

Scott s'adressait aux deux hommes en même temps. Peut-être que eux, avec leur plus grande expérience surnaturelle, trouveraient une solution. La nuit de la Saint-Jean sévit chaque année depuis des millénaires! Cette nuit est terrible! Les créatures ne savent plus qui elles sont. Leur côté sauvage reprend le dessus et nombreuses sont les atrocités réalisées. Qui osera sortir de son domicile cette fameuse nuit? Qui osera affronter ces créatures? Pensez à sécuriser vos maisons! La nuit promet d'être agitée ! Ainsi, des loups hurlent à la mort, des gnomes-vampires déchainés veulent boire votre sang et d'autres créatures loufoques s'incrustent dans cette bataille! Certaines de ces créatures, aux griffes acérées s'accrochent à vos jambes, vos bras, votre dos, et même sur vos têtes!

Sam était arrivé de façon très impromptue et inopinée dans la conversation des adolescents et Danny en parut déstabilisé. Scott, le lycan que Sam avait laissé vivre il y a deux ans, répondit brièvement à sa question. Aussi, le chasseur crut bon de répondre de la manière la plus claire et la plus synthétique possible :

Sam : Je suis Sam Winchester. Je suis un chasseur et je me suis occupé du cas de Beacon Hills il y a deux ans, avec mon frère. C'est là qu'on a connu Scott et qu'avec mon frère, on a décidé de le laisser tranquille. Pour ta première question, comment suis-je au courant pour Isaac, c'est tout simplement parce que j'en ai eu la vision il y a moins d'une heure de cela…

Il pensait en avoir dit assez pour le moment. Il n'allait pas non plus entrer dans les détails car cela lui prendrait trop longtemps. Et, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu continuer car un autre homme arriva pratiquement en même temps que Sam, blessé tout comme lui au niveau de la tempe. Sam avait tout juste eu le temps de finir sa phrase avant que cet homme paraissant dans les 40 ans n'intervienne, de façon tout aussi impromptue que l'avait fait Sam. Sauf qu'il semblait connaître le meilleur ami de Scott, Danny, qui semblait, lui, avoir quelques difficultés à communiquer avec l'homme, au vu du ton et des phrases qu'il utilisait. Sam ne connaissait rien de cet homme, ni du lien qui l'unissait aux adolescents. Etait-il au courant du monde surnaturel ou non ? Etait-il quelqu'un en qui Sam pouvait avoir confiance ? Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur les connaissances et la nature de l'homme, il préféra choisir de ne rien faire de bizarre, de surnaturel, ni d'y faire allusion. Par le passé, il s'était déjà bien assez brûlé les ailes en faisant confiance aux mauvaises personnes parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas assez. Maintenant, seuls certains avaient sa confiance pleine et entière, parce qu'ils lui avaient prouvé d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'ils en étaient dignes. Aussi, quand Sam répondit à Scott, il préféra rester dans le vague :

Sam : Ca me rappelle une affaire sur laquelle j'ai travaillé i ou 8 ans. Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose mais il y a des similitudes. Il faut que je consulte mes archives pour vous donner ma certitude.

Ses archives ? Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du cahier qu'avait laissé son père avant de disparaître, et qui était leur sorte de Livre des Ombres, grimoire magique des Halliwell. Ce cahier ne ressemblait pas à un grimoire mais à un très vieux cahier et son père avait listé toutes les créatures qu'il connaissait, leur mode de vie, leurs victimes, leurs faiblesses, la façon de les tuer. Un genre de bestiaire en gros. Et, i ans de cela, les frères Winchester avaient eu à faire face à une épidémie qui ne touchait que les enfants. Cela les prenait d'un seul coup : ils tombaient malades, dans le coma, et ne se réveillaient jamais… On sait bien que Sam avait une mémoire d'éléphant, il lui suffisait de lire une chose une fois pour s'en rappeler pendant longtemps. Mais là, cette affaire remontait à trop longtemps, trop d'évènements avaient eu lieu entre temps et avaient fait oublier des choses au chasseur. Et, de toute façon, il n'en parlerait pas devant l'homme tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur lui. Après quelques instants de réflexion, pour éviter de perdre du temps supplémentaire, Sam proposa :

Sam : Je vais appeler mon frère pour qu'il consulte les archives lui-même et me donne une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Au moins, comme ça, je peux rester ici avec vous.

Affichant un petit sourire en coin devant les propos de Danny, Sirius se doutait bien que son petit protégé n'avait pas confiance en lui et pourtant il faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'occuper de lui. Il s'en occupait, veillait sur lui comme s'il était son propre fils. Sirius ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire avec ce gosse. Il avait tout essayé et pourtant, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme lui en voulait mais il ne savait ce qui clochait. Il le découvrira un jours. La situation n'est pas aisée, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre mais ils devaient s'y faire et apprendre à vivre avec. Sirius se retourna et aperçu un autre homme était arrivé en même temps que lui. Il se demandait qui c'était et surtout ce qu'il faisait ici. Apparemment, il connaissait Scott et semblait avoir un lien avec la magie. Ce n'était pas un sorcier même s'il avait des visions. Il écouta attentivement afin de se faire une opinion de cet homme. Il comprit que c'était un chasseur. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur eux, de par son métier et le fait que les frères Winchester apparaissent souvent dans les enquêtes non résolues.

Sam parla d'une sorte de livre où se trouvaient inscrites de nombreuses créatures et il se pourrait qu'il est connaisse le mal dont souffre le petit Isaac. S'il est sous l'emprise d'un être démoniaque, Sirius connaît le contre sort. Cependant, pour le libérer totalement, il faudrait détruire celui qui le possède. Il faudrait déjà savoir qui c'est et où le trouver. Sirius n'avait pas répondu à la provocation de son petit protégé mais lorsque quelques minutes après, Danny lui demanda de l'aider à comprendre ces étranges phénomènes dont Isaac était la victime, Patmol acquiesça et fit un petit clin d'œil envers son protégé en guise de répondre, pour lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Bon, Sirius comprit que le chasseur n'avait aucune confiance en lui mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que cela en fait. Plus il réfléchissait au cas Isaac, et plus le fait qu'il ait de la magie dessous se confirmait.

Sirius : Je confirme que ce n'est pas normal ce qu'il arrive à Isaac et je pense qu'il y a de la magie dans l'air. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un mage noir en soit à l'origine. Reste à trouver ce qu'il lui a fait. Reste à trouver qui c'est aussi. Ce n'est pas la meilleure période pour utiliser la sorcellerie avec cette chasse aux sorcières. A nous 4, on devrait trouver une solution ! En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour le sauver.

Entre Sirius et Danny ce n'était pas le grand amour, et Danny ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Etait-ce parce que la seule personne qu'il avait aimer durant son enfance avait été tuer sauvagement et que le meurtrier court toujours ? Danny ne supportait pas Sirius pour beaucoup de raison mais la plus évidente était surement parce qu'il n'était pas son père. L'homme ne releva pas les phrases de Danny, mais Scott oui. Danny roula des yeux et fit comme si rien ne l'intéressait mis à part le fait de sauver Isaac. et pour ça les deux hommes étaient partant pour aider les adolescents. D'après Scott, Danny avait déjà croiser Sam, et plus il y réfléchissait, plus Danny se disait que c'était possible. La mort de son père lui avait fait oublier pas mal de chose. Sam parla d'un livre et d'une possibilité de sauver Isaac en tuant celui qui l'avait ensorceler. Danny fit en haussant les épaules :

Danny : "Si c'est aussi simple, pourquoi on y va pas de suite alors ? Je sais qui a parler en dernier à Isaac !"

Enfin il le savait, disons plutôt qu'il s'en doutait. Et puis il n'était pas voyant non plus, quoi que l'homme à dit qu'il avait des visions peut être qu'il pouvait voir ce qui était arriver à Isaac, l'adolescent lui dit alors n'écoutant pas du tout Sirius.

Danny : "Toi qui a des visions, tu pourrais essayer de te concentrer sur le petit et savoir qui lui a fait ça ?"

Puis il comprit qu'il devait arrêter d'ignorer Sirius. Alors il fit un effort et demanda donc de l'aide à son parrain. Il dut avouer que cela le toucha que celui-ci accepte, bien qu'il savait que c'était une façon de l'acheter. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait. L'adolescent regarda ensuite derrière lui et regarda l'enfant. Isaac dormait à poing fermer, et sa mère était au près de lui. Il se demanda s'il avait été comme ça huit ans plutôt lorsque sa mère était morte. Olala... Ils se trouvaient vraiment dans une galère pas possible ! Le petit Isaac était dans une très mauvaise posture et eux seuls pouvaient le sauver. Scott avait entendu les médecins déclarer qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé du tout la cause de l'état actuel de l'enfant. C'était bizarre sans l'être... Leurs initiations au surnaturel à Danny et à lui ne leur donnaient pas donner désespoir puisqu'il y va y avoir une solution bien que magiquement surnaturelle mais une solution tout de même.

Sam Winchester et Sirius, le parrain de Danny étaient venus à la rescousse pour les aider à trouver cette solution pour Isaac. Le parrain leur avait quasiment assuré que Isaac a été ''confronté'' à un mage noir et qu'à euxquatre, ils trouveraient la solution. Sirius avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui alors ça les soulage assez bien. Mais une question taraude le loup à ce moment-là...

'Scott : ' Mais pourquoi un mage noir s'intéresserait à un petit garçon qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qui est magie et autres ? ''

Bonne question mais la réponse devra attendre parce que une horde de zombie et d'autres monstres débarqua de nulle part sans prévenir... Sam était un peu rassuré de voir que tous ses interlocuteurs connaissaient le monde de la magie et du surnaturel. Il n'aurait pas besoin de le cacher ou de parler à demi-mot au moins. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord avec ce que Sirius disait. Lui n'était pas certain que ce soit un mage noir car, dans son ancienne affaire, c'était une créature fantastique rare qui était à l'origine de ces symptômes. Par contre, Danny ne semblait pas comprendre que ce n'était pas si simple de trouver l'auteur de ces méfaits. Tout en secouant la tête pour répondre aussi à sa seconde question, il fit :

Sam : Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça car trouver de qui il s'agit n'est pas chose aisée, et trouver où il est en ce moment et comment le tuer encore moins. Chaque créature a ses particularités : rien ne dit qu'en tuant cette créature, on rendra la santé au garçon. J'ai dit que ça s'était passé comme ça la dernière fois mais chaque créature est différente… Et, malheureusement, je ne contrôle pas mes visions. Elles me viennent de façon inattendue, je ne peux pas les provoquer…

Puis, Sam, déçu de ne pas pouvoir aider Danny comme il l'aurait voulu, répondit à Scott :

Sam : Tu sais, les mages noirs, comme n'importe quelle créature, n'ont pas besoin obligatoirement d'une raison pour s'attaquer aux personnes fragiles et pour tuer. En tant que loup-garou, tu le sais mieux que quiconque qu'un prédateur veut juste tuer, peu importe la personne.

Sam ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas laisser les adolescents seuls. Une sorte de pressentiment et vous connaissez Sam… Il sortait son Iphone pour appeler Dean quand un bruit attira son attention. Une sorte de bruit sourd provenant d'un des couloirs annexes du leur. Puis un cri, puis des cris. Sam courut voir ce qu'il se passait, à l'intersection entre leur couloir et celui d'où venaient les cris. Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se reprendre et cria à ses interlocuteurs, en même temps qu'il sortait de sa ceinture, dans son dos, son cher Beretta :

Sam : Partez ! Sauvez-vous ! Les morts ! Ils reviennent à la vie !

S'il voulait rester discret sur ce qu'il connaissait, c'était raté… Et ce, par la force des événements… Il voyait des anciens patients, avec leur chemise typique d'hôpital tâchée de sang, se lever et tuer d'autres personnes : des infirmières, d'autres patients, des docteurs. Ils agissaient vraiment comme des zombies, avaient les yeux vitrés et la peau blanche typiques. Une sorte de râle sortait de leur gorge et ils avaient faim de chair humaine. Sam se souvenait bien que, dans ces cas-là, il fallait viser la tête et détruire le cerveau. Le mieux était de les décapiter mais il n'avait que son Beretta avec lui et le couteau de Ruby, trop petit pour venir à bout d'une tête… Avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, une de ces créatures attrapa Sam pour le mordre au cou. Il se démena comme un forcené et tira avec son pistolet, l'arme pointée en dessous de sa gorge. La cervelle explosa sur le sol et le zombie tomba à terre, non sans laisser une blessure sur l'épaule de Sam. Ces monstres avaient des ongles assez longs et acérés pour des zombies… Il avait reçu un coup de griffes lacérant lorsque le zombie était tombé et Sam sentait déjà la douleur dans son épaule et le sang couler le long de son bras.

Il recula vers son groupe d'interlocuteurs, toujours son arme pointée sur les zombies. Heureusement qu'il é gaucher et qu'il avait été blessé à l'épaule droite… Au moins, il pouvait toujours viser et tirer correctement. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était sortir les adolescents de cet endroit et les protéger. Quoi que ce soit qui essaye de les blesser, Sam tirerait dessus. Et c'est ce qu'il commença à faire, quelques dizaines de secondes à peine après avoir demandé aux autres de se sauver. Un zombie réussit à atteindre Sam et il fut griffé au visage. Il allait devoir faire attention à plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pensées... Il lui tira dans la tête et le zombie mourut, pour la seconde fois… Sam avait désormais des blessures au niveau de l'épaule et du visage, et la bataille ne faisait que commencer… Les zombies arrivaient déjà en masse et Sam se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour en sortir tous indemnes…

Sirius vit Sam sortir son berreta et s'en servir contre...des zombies ? Depuis quand les zombies se mettent à attaquer dans les hôpitaux ? En même temps, la morgue ne se trouvait pas très loin. Puis, il se rappela que c'était la nuit de la Saint Jean ! La fameuse nuit de la Saint-Jean où les créatures deviennent incontrôlables. Il regarda Sam se battre et se dit qu'il se débrouillait bien mais qu'il aurait certainement besoin d'aide. Il plaça son bouclier de protection sur les adolescents afin qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ensuite, il passa à l'action en taquinant les zombies. Il les provoqua un tantinet et remarqua que cela fonctionnait très bien, même trop bien. Il combattit, en premier temps, à mains nues puis au vu de la tournure des événements et du fait que les zombies se trouvaient de plus en plus nombreux et aussi par rapport aux nombreuses griffures sur ses cuisses, son torse et ses bras, il se dit que son pouvoir pourrait lui être utile.

Les zombies venaient de lui lacérer son tee-shirt et le bas de son pantalon. Un peu plus et il aurait finit en caleçon. Il s'en sort bien, il ressort avec un short. ( Pardonnez-moi ce moment d'égarement ! XD ) En bondissant sur un zombie qui lui planta ses griffes dans la main, Sirius se fracasse le sommet de son crane contre le mur. Il se défoula sur le zombie en le rouant de cou. Il voulu dévier l'attaque d'un autre zombie mais dévia, sans le vouloir, une balle de Sam qui alla se loger dans le mur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de dire une réplique stupide.

Sirius : Désolé mais je ne maîtrise pas totalement ce don, je dois bien l'avouer. Une bonne baston, ça fait du bien mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont vachement nombreux. Peut-être même un peu trop ! Plus on en tue et plus il y en a ! Ces satanés de zombies m'ont ruiné mon pantalon!

Sirius esquiva un gnome ? Un gnome assez étrange puisqu'il avait des dents de vampire. Décidément, cette fameuse nuit se révélait pleines de surprises. Il empoigna un zombie, le fit tourner au dessus de sa tête et le balança contre un groupe de 5 zombies avant de crier:

Sirius : STRIKE !

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il sentit une douleur vive au mollet. Il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer mais quand il baissa les yeux, il vit le gnome accrocher à sa jambe. Il en voulait à son sang. Bon, il savait qu'il était irrésistible mais il préférait attirer les filles plutôt que les gnomes. En fait, il préférait réaliser des câlins avec sa femme ! Il secoua sa jambe mais le gnome ne lâchait pas. Une véritable sangsue ! Quitte à hurler, même s'il va tout faire pour se retenir de crier, Sirius attrapa le gnome par le cou et tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Cela faisait un mal de chien. Il pissait le sang mais il fut soulager. Ensuite, il le lança aussi loin que possible mais il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à ses pieds. Il le relança et le gnome planta ses crocs dans le cou d'un zombie.

Sirius : Au moins, lui, il ne sentira pas la douleur puisqu'il est mort !

Après cette remarque stupide, il continua à provoquer les zombies par simple jeu stupide mais très divertissant. Ce n'est pas nouveau que Sirius est suicidaire et puis, il a son médecin attitré. Il n'en voyait pas la fin et aimerait bien que ces attaques diminuent. Il jetait quelques regards en direction des deux adolescents afin de s'assurer que le bouclier de protection fonctionnait toujours.

Lorsqu'il retourna la tête, il vit Sam le chasseur sortir ses armes et des gens étranges s'approcher. En faite c'était des morts et c'était des zombies. La seule idée qu'ils avaient était de les bouffer. Danny recula en voyant ces trucs arriver et en reculant il se prit les pieds dans un chariot d'hôpital et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Ils étaient passer dans un film d'horreur ! Il fit :

Danny : "Non mais c'est quoi se délire ?!"

Il se maudissait en même temps. Sirius était un métamorphe, Scott un lycan, et Sam avait ses armes, lui il n'avait rien, vu que ses pouvoirs n'étaient toujours pas là et de toute manière à part Scott personne ne savait qu'il en possédait.

Danny se protégea le visage lorsqu'un zombie se jeta sur lui, mais un champ de force le protégea. Il soupira et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Cependant, il y avait beaucoup de zombie et il vit Sirius se faire attaquer à grande échelle. C'est pas qu'il voulait le protéger, mais d'après ce qu'il avait comprit il avait besoin de lui pour sauver Isaac, alors n'écoutant que son courage, il attrapa un plateau et fonça dans le tas, dégommant deux zombies qui s'approchait de Sirius. Il regarda l'homme et lui dit :

Danny :"C'est pas ce que tu crois !"

Un autre zombie se jeta sur lui et Danny leva juste le plateau pour se protéger. Heureusement les zombies ne sont pas des êtres intelligents. Cependant, les gnomes si. L'un d'eux agrippa Danny à la jambe et refusa de le lâcher. Danny cria et se débattit mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le sang commençait à couler sévèrement de sa jambe. Il sentit une colère en lui qui lui brûla l'intérieur du corps, et d'un geste d'énervement il fit décoller le gnome du sol et le projeta sur le mur d'en face de manière si brutale qu'il mourut sur le champ. Danny sentit cependant sa tête se mettre à tourner, son pouvoir était acquis mais à chaque fois qu'il s'en servait il avait des vertiges derrière. Etait-ce par manque d'entraînement ? Une autre chose le dérangea dans tout ça...Sirius. Il venait de voir le premier pouvoir de Danny, et maintenant c'était certain il ne le lâcherait plus !

Après s'être transformé pour protéger seulement Danny sans se battre contre ces créatures parce que visiblement Sam et Sirius ont l'air de vraiment se débrouiller. Normal, ils sont beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux et bien plus expérimentés. Danny avait l'air aussi de bien se défendre jusqu'à même aider son parrain. Scott sourit en rigolant intérieurement lorsqu'il annonça à son tuteur qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour lui mais pour Isaac. Dan' ne changera jamais ! Pourtant, Scott voit bien qu'il commence à accepter Sirius. Après tout, Sirius n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le meurtre de son père. Il y avait énormément de zombies et les deux hommes ne voulaient pas qu'on les aide. Ils leur font bien comprendre que les deux adolescents devaient rester derrière eux et que c'était eux deux seulement qui s'en occupaient. Le loup alpha voulait les aider mais bon... Ils s'occupaient d'éliminer la plus grande partie des zombies et des...gnomes ! Mais quelques uns échappaient à leur bagarre et les deux amis s'en chargeaient afin qu'ils ne progressent plus dans l'hôpital. Et c'est là que Danny s'était mis en colère. Scott ne savait pas trop comment mais le gnome en avait subi les dégâts. Ce dernier s'était élevé dans les airs et Danny l'avait fait percuter contre le mur violemment... Aussi violemment que si il avait la force d'un loup-garou... C'était...

Scott : ' Fou... ''

Dans le sens d'impressionnant ! Scott reprit sa forme humaine sur le coup et de toute façon, cela ne servait un peu à rien qu'il garde cette apparence. Il saurait s'en débarrasser comme ça...

Là-dessus, des zombies étaient arrivés et deux d'entre eux avaient blessé Sam, à l'épaule et au visage. Chacun se défendait comme il pouvait, le chasseur commençait à arriver au bout de ses munitions et il y en avait encore… Saleté de nuit de Saint-Jean ! Après l'arrivée des zombies et des gnomes vampires, voilà que des leprechauns et des fées se mêlaient à la bataille, mettant des bâtons dans les roues de nos alliés. Ainsi, pendant que Sam devait faire face à un zombie et à un de ces gnomes, une fée vint le distraire en volant devant ses yeux pour qu'il ne fasse plus attention aux autres et le leprechaun en profita pour le faire tomber à terre. Là, au sol, il était assailli par le leprechaun qui le bourrait de coups de bâtons partout, par la fée qui ne cessait de lui voler devant les yeux pour l'empêcher de réagir – il ne pouvait pas tirer dans le tas sans visibilité au risque de toucher Sirius ou les garçons – et par un gnome qui était en train de boire son sang au niveau de son torse.

Par un heureux hasard, alors que Sam agitait les bras pour faire fuir la fée, petite créature volante très coriace qu'on avait bien du mal à toucher, une de ses mains RENCONTRA le corps de la fée et la fit voltiger de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle se cogna contre le mur et fut assommée. Un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, Sam trancha la tête du gnome à l'aide du couteau de Ruby, à la bonne dimension cette fois, et donna un coup de poing sur la nuque du leprechaun, qui s'effondra sur ses jambes. Une nouvelle douleur se faisait jour au flanc gauche de son torse, où le gnome avait mordu, et il aurait certainement plein d'hématomes sur les jambes dans quelques heures à cause du leprechaun.

Sam se releva avec difficulté et fut surpris de voir Danny utiliser des pouvoirs télékinétiques. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était censé être un humain normal, non ? Par cette distraction, il ne vit pas le dernier zombie s'approcher de lui mais il sentit des griffes se planter dans son épaule. Il cria de douleur mais ne pouvait rien faire car le zombie lui paralysait ainsi son bras gauche et il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre du droit. Ce fut Sirius qui l'aida et Sam le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il regarda autour de lui, attendant qu'une autre créature arrive mais plus rien n'apparaissait. Il se tourna alors vers Sirius, Danny et Scott et demanda :

Sam : Ca va ? Pas trop blessés ?

Au final, pour Sam, il s'agissait de griffures au visage et à l'épaule droite, de morsure dans le flanc gauche de son torse, de multiples hématomes aux jambes et d'une blessure plus sérieuse à l'épaule gauche. Les griffes avaient dû pénétrer profondément dans la chair… A chacune de ces blessures, excepté celles des jambes, du sang coulait et sortait de ses plaies. Mais il se disait qu'il s'en sortait au moins sauf, même si ce n'était pas indemne, ce qui n'était pas si mal comparé à ce qu'il venait d'affronter.

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la petite remarque de Danny lorsque le jeune homme a protégé ses arrières. Cela montrait que Danny s'intéressait un petit peu et tenait un tantinet à Sirius. Ou alors, c'est juste parce qu'il souhaite sauver Isaac et que Sirius peut l'aider. Ce qui serait moins sympa mais le sorcier en doute. Le combat devenait épuisant et lassant avec toutes ces créatures à l'assaut. Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien Voilà qu'après les zombies, une attaque de fées se faisaient ressentir. Ces êtres minuscules, si fragiles, que les enfants adorent se révèlent être de véritables calamités. Un peu comme les femmes en fait. Douces et fragiles aux premiers abords et de véritables chieuses quand on les connaît un peu plus. Agitant sa main devant son visage comme pour chasser une mouche, un poil trop collante, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer:

Sirius : C'est pas possible ! On ne s'en sortira jamais ! Vivement que la St Jean se termine!

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une dizaines de fées se mirent à le charger telle des abeilles. Il esquiva mais ne pu empêcher quelques griffures sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'un ESPRIT et un FANTOME foncent dans sa direction. Le sorcier se prépara à les massacrer. Seulement, sa main traversa leur corps sans faire le moindre dégâts. Il retira son bras et voulu attraper la hache du fantôme. Impossible de s'en saisir et pourtant il se coupa au niveau du poignet. Du sang se déversait sur le sol mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Comment se débarrasser d'un esprit si on ne peut pas le toucher ? Avec un sort mais dans le feu de l'action, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir pour prononcer une formule correcte. Un CHAT-garou vint me gratter le mollet jusqu'au sang. Non, mais ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

La vérité aurait finit par éclater de toute manière. Alors autant la faire voir par la colère, de toute manière Danny le savait maintenant, c'était la colère qui gérait ses pouvoirs, tout comme Scott. Dès qu'il s'énervait les objets avaient tendance à se déplacer. Imaginer la gène en cours n'empêche ?! Heureusement cela n'était jamais arriver. Cependant, Danny avait bien conscience que ce n'était que le début, que les émissaire avaient d'autres pouvoirs et que cela se déclenchait rapidement après le premier don. C'était ce que sa mère avait noter dans son journal. Danny ne savait pas exactement les pouvoirs qu'il avait et ceux qui viendraient mais il savait une chose : lorsqu'il retrouverait le coupable de la mort de son père, il le tuerait ! Maintenant, il s'agissait de parler avec Sirius et ça il savait que ça serait moins drôle. Les deux garçons étaient rentrer dans le combat, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censé le faire. Danny avait prit des coups, des morsures et des griffures, mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'oreille, il donna deux trois petits coups à côté, pensant que c'était un cheveux, ou autre, mais lorsque ce chatouillement se mit à devenir un tirage d'oreille, il dirigea son regard vers cette chose brillante. Alors qu'il manqua de l'attraper, elle s'écarta et là il vit une fée. Il fut surprit et fit :

Danny : "Quoi ?! Mais t'es pas censé nous faire voler comme dans Peter Pan, ou alors d'être de notre côté ? Tu es une fée tu es cool normalement ?!"

La bestiole lui fonça dessus et manqua de lui mettre son pied dans l'oeil. Danny esquiva et fit :

Danny : "Attend ! Retire ce que j'ai dit ! Espèce de mouche parasite je vais te faire voler mais t'aurais pas de poussière de fée !"

Il concentra son pouvoir dessus, mais le soucie, était qu'il ne le contrôlait pas tant que ça, et en voulant faire voler la fée, il fit sauter tout ce qui se trouvait sur un chariot, et fit avancer le chariot vers Scott. La fée elle, fut sonner mais c'était plus par le "vent" provoquer par Danny. L'adolescent lança un :

Danny : "Oups...désolé."

Danny avait déclenché ses pouvoirs et ce, sur le coup de la colère... Comme un loup-garou. Mis à part que lui, ne se transforme pas en une bête sauvage qui veut dévorer tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage. Heureusement ! Pourtant, lorsque Danny m'en avait parlé, il paraissait bien plus terrifié de son nouveau statut d'émissaire que devenir un loup-garou.

C'était décidé. Même si ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser à cela. Scott allait faire des recherches pour l'aider dès qu'il en aurait le temps le temps ! Il lui doit bien ça ! Puis un petit éclair se faufila entre ses yeux. Scott recula un peu en titubant et en essayant de le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Grâce aux dires de Danny, il su que c'étaient des fées qui venaient de s'incruster dans la bagarre. Il ferma les yeux et cessa de gigoter pour se concentrer sur sa trajectoire de vol. Elle faisait des petits huit dans les airs. Et via son ouïe, le loup alpha l'attrapa par les ailes en une fraction de secondeset l'observa se débattre, aussi battante soit-elle. Mais rapidement il l'avait lâchée parce que Danny en utilisant son pouvoir bougea un chariot médical dont toutes les affaires dessus explosèrent. Scott a dû se protéger le visage par simple réflexe. Danny le regarda et s'excusa. Scott hôcha la tête en guise de réponse comme pour lui dire '' Ce n'est rien '' ou '' T'en fais pas ''.

Et voilà maintenant des fantômes avec des vraies haches qui venaient accompagner les fées. C'était le bouquet ! Un esprit fantomatique me lança sa hache que j'attrapa de justesse. J'ai failli m'évanouir parce que si je n'avais pas eu ce reflex de fermer ma main à ce quart de seconde, ma tête aurait été coupée en deux. Je regardais encore cette hache durant quelques secondes et puis lorsque je reviens de la Lune, je remarque que Danny a disparu et que tous ces monstres aussi avaient disparu. Je regarde partout. Plus aucune trace d'eux. Danny, je l'entendais derrière le mur. Son cœur battait si vite et je le comprends pleinement !

Puis il fut encerclé par des fantômes armés d'hâches. Il rigola de nervosité et lorsque l'une des hâches s'abattit sur lui, il arriva à l'esquiver en se jetant au sol. Puis il rampa pour se cacher derrière un muret. Il se boucha les oreilles et se tapa légèrement la tête contre le mur pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit, il était perdue. A Beacon Hills mis à part les lycans, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Et c'était parfait. Ses amis lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait, son père lui manquait, sa vie lui manquait ! Il voulait partir d'ici. Soudain, il n'entendit plus rien. Il se déboucha les oreilles et passa la tête par sa cachette et vit que tout était redevenue légèrement normale.

Danny se redressa comme il put et cacha ses blessures, il savait que cela guérirait c'était l'avantage d'être l'émissaire d'un lycan. On développait un lien plutôt étrange et qui faisait que certains dons des lycans étaient transmit à l'émissaire. Danny regarda son tuteur se vider de son sang. Il savait qu'il voudrait parler mais Danny ne voulait pas. Il voulait qu'une seule chose : se sauver. Cependant il devait rester pour Isaac. Alors il resta silencieux, chose presque impossible pour Danny. Tout ceux qui le connaissait savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il était trop préoccuper à sauver ses arrières, à regarder dans toutes les directions qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir une brique tomber au-dessus de lui. La brique percuta le côté de son crane. Il était quelque peu étourdit. Sa vision commençait à se troubler. Des étoiles tournaient au-dessus de sa tête et il eut une hallucination qui lui paru bien réelle. En effet, Sirius se mit à voir un CYGNE qui voguait sur l'eau avec une COURONNE sur la tête tranquillement. Seul problème, l'eau n'était pas bleu mais rouge. Rouge sang. Un rouge hypnotique. Un rouge qui le rapella à la raison et il comprit qu'il avait une hallucination et qu'en fait il regardait sa jambe. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et déchira la manche de sa veste. Enfin de ce qu'il restait de sa veste. Ensuite, il se banda le mollet afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Il leva la tête et eut l'impression de voir le fantôme rentré dans la TELEVISION de la chambre d'Isaac. Était-ce réel ou alors encore son hallucination ? Il ne saurait le dire mais apparemment, la Saint-Jean était terminée. Une bonne nouvelle ! Il finit par répondre à Sam:

Sirius : J'ai failli me retrouver en caleçon. J'ai de nombreuses blessures dont certaines sont plus importantes, deux petits traumatismes crâniens mais, à part ça, je suis en vie. Les petits m'ont l'air d'aller bien. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien avant que nous terminions ce que nous avons entamer avant ces attaques, je vais nous appeler des secours afin qu'on puisse panser nos plaies.

Sirius prit son portable et appela son médecin attitrée, à savoir Lily qui lui dit qu'elle allait arriver d'ici 5 minutes avec deux ou trois infirmières. En repensant à la bataille, Sirius revu son filleul utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il comprit que son petit protégé avait des pouvoirs et il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite discussion en tête à tête un de ces jours et si possible assez rapidement. Pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit et il reporterait cette discussion à plus tard mais il ne va oublier. Vous pouvez en être certains ! Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vu des infirmières débarquer et se diriger vers Sam, Scott et Danny. Il s'attendait à voir Lily mais il fut surpris de voir sa femme devant lui.

Amy : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour te trouver dans cet état, mon chéri ?

Sirius : Ce n'est pas ma faute, ma chérie ! C'est la nuit de la Saint-Jean et on s'est fait attaquer de tous les côtés !

Amy : Cela, je veux bien le croire mais tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas allé un peu trop loin ?

Sirius leva les yeux en l'air puis la regarda intensément dans les yeux : C'est un peu vrai ! En même temps, tu me connais depuis le temps !

Amy : Justement !

Sirius se fit donc soigner par son adorable femme qui avait pas mal de blessures à panser. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien de casser et qu'il n'avait que des petites sutures à réaliser. Avant de partir, elle lui conseilla de rester prudent et lui donna un petit baiser sur la bouche. Les infirmières arrivèrent et Danny dut se laisser faire, il regarda la scène entre la femme de Sirius et Sirius même. Il soupira et se leva, histoire de faire encore plus son chieur, il alla voir Scott et lui dit :

Danny : "Faut qu'on se bouge, Isaac n'en a plus pour longtemps, le temps que le vieux se rétablisse le petit sera mort ! On doit faire un truc sans lui !"

Cela l'arrangeait bien de laisser Sirius derrière, cela évitait la conversation qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Mais il oubliait que Sirius était utile pour retrouver le mage. Des infirmières et sûrement la femme de Sirius arrivèrent pour soigner ce dernier et Sam qui était tout de même assez bien amoché. Scott avait un peu honte de lui puisqu'il n'avait rien comme blessures et qu'eux, ils en étaient recouvert. Mais bon, ils ont tenu à ce qu'on ne les aide pas pour ce combat et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi finalement...Question de fierté sûrement...

Scott croisa le regard de Sam et hôcha la tête pour le remercier silencieusement. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'un coup, Danny revint près de moi pour me rappeler qu'Isaac n'a presque plus de temps à ce qu'on vienne le sauver. Scott pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui et sait retirer '' le mal '' à des animaux et des humains. Alors, il pourrait l'aider ! C'est sûr ! Il regarda encore les deux hommes occupés à se faire soigner.

Scott : '' Okay, on y va ! ''

Ils filèrent devant la chambre d'Isaac mais il y avait un léger problème...

Scott : '' Dan', comment je fais? Je ne peux pas faire ça devant sa mère qui est toujours là... Elle verrait mes veines noires... ''

Et comment la faire partir, ne fut-ce, dix minutes? Ça, personne n'y avait pensé...

Sam était rassuré car les adolescents s'en sortaient sans trop de casse, ce qui n'était pas le cas des adultes, bien entendu. Sirius appela des secours même si le chasseur se disait qu'ils auraient pu se rendre directement aux urgences, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour y retourner. Mais il crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait de connaissances ou d'amis du sorcier, ce qui faciliterait les choses de ne pas avoir à donner d'explications. Des infirmières arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et l'une d'entre elles, la plus belle soit dit en passant, se chargea de Sam. Une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années avec les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux verts magnifiques. Vous connaissez Sam ? Il était loin d'être comme son frère aîné, à draguer toutes les femmes qui lui plaisaient. Et surtout, il pensait qu'il y avait un temps pour chaque chose et il ne trouvait pas que la situation était appropriée pour faire de la séduction. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à séduire à la base. Les choses se faisaient toutes seules, sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quoique ce soit de spécial, contrairement à son frère qui se donnait toujours à fond dans la drague. Enfin, avant qu'il ne soit avec Jo, bien entendu.

Mais, une fois de plus, Sam n'eut pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour plaire à la fille, vraisemblablement. Il avait dû ôter son pull et son tee-shirt pour être soigné et la fille était apparemment attirée par les biceps et les abdos du chasseur. Il faut dire qu'il s'entretenait, obligé pour pouvoir rester en forme durant ses chasses. Ils discutèrent le temps des soins et des points de sutures, çà et là. Elle devait également être impressionnée par le fait que Sam ne bronchait pas. Il était habitué à faire cela tout seul et il n'éprouvait plus de grandes douleurs lorsqu'il faisait ses soins. Alors, par une personne expérimentée, il ne sentait presque rien. A la fin, elle lui donna des anti-douleurs, pas pour les points de sutures mais pour les plaies en elles-mêmes, accompagnés de son numéro de téléphone. Et voilà que Sam avait encore fait une touche sans pour autant jouer la carte de la séduction mais en étant naturel. Peut-être était-ce ça son secret… De ne pas en faire des tonnes, comme certains (à ne pas prendre personnellement ma chérie car je parle aussi des Tony par exemple XD).

Les infirmières parties, Sam voulut parler avec les adolescents d'Isaac, pour revenir à la raison de sa venue, sauf qu'il ne les trouva pas dans le couloir. Il interrogea Sirius du regard, qui secoua la tête pour signifier son ignorance également. Chasseur dans l'âme, Sam connaissait les particularités salvatrices des lycans et il se rappela l'inquiétude presque maladive de Danny. Ayant un pressentiment, il se dirigea vers la chambre du petit et trouva le duo devant la porte de la chambre, apparemment en train de comploter quelque chose. Ayant deviné ce qu'ils voulaient faire, il tenta de les dissuader :

Sam : Je ne ferai pas ça à votre place… Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et je vais le vérifier dans quelques instants en appelant mon frère, tenter quoique ce soit sur lui ne servirait à rien. Cela pourrait même peut-être aggraver les choses. Donc attends au moins que j'ai passé cet appel si tu es vraiment décidé.

Après la bagarre Danny avait rejoint Scott et ensemble ils avaient décider de trouver un moyen pour sauver Isaac. Scott savait qu'il pourrait prendre une partie du mal de l'enfant, pour ne pas dire tout le mal, pour le sauver grâce à son pouvoir de lycan, et Danny le savait aussi, c'était ça qu'ils avaient en tête, mais c'était sans compter Sirius et Sam. Danny ne voulait pas d'eux, car il était persuader qu'ils ne voulaient pas sauver Isaac, mais juste arrêter l'homme qui était derrière tout ça. Danny n'avait pas confiance en eux et cela se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'adolescent soupira quand il vit Sam.

Danny : "Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?!"

Lui avait-il dit en chuchautant. Puis le chasseur leur dit d'attendre une minute, juste le temps de trouver un remède, une idée bien meilleure que la leur. Danny regarda Scott, celui-ci fit un signe de tête et alors Danny accepta, après tout Scott était son Alpha, il devait l'écouter. Les deux garçons sortir de la pièce et Danny sentit le regard de Sirius, sur lui, il se tourna et se mit dos à lui. Il fit à Scott en murmurant :

Danny : "Il me regarda hein ? Oh non ! je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme un animal de foire ! Sérieux ! Dis moi qu'il ne me regarde plus je t'en pris ! non en faite ne dit rien ! Ou si...non...si...Oh !"

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux en grimaçant, il ne savait plus où il en était. C'était assez compliquer pour lui de réaliser certaines choses. Puis Sam était au téléphone, Sirius les observait, et Isaac était toujours allonger dans son lit, le souffle de plus en plus court. Danny avait peur pour lui. Il s'était attacher à cet enfant et refusait de le voir partir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Scott et Danny filèrent dans la chambre où Isaac dormait encore mais avec la respiration de plus en plus courte. Scott ne voulait pas effrayer encore plus Danny qu'il ne l'était déjà, du fait qu'il s'était vraiment attaché à ce petit homme.

Soudain Sam arriva auprès d'eux avec Sirius. Ce premier ne voulait pas que Scott aide Isaac à sa manière. Il voulait attendre la solution. Peut-être que celle des adolescents n'était pas la meilleure mais le remède de Sam et de Sirius allait bien marcher. Cependant le problème, ici, se trouvait qu'Isaac ne pourra sûrement plus attendre très longtemps.

Il lança un regard à Sirius qui avait suivi toute la scène et tous deux se comprirent sans avoir à parler. Le sorcier surveillerait les adolescents le temps que le chasseur passe son appel, ce qu'il aurait fait bien entendu sans la demande silencieuse de Sam. Sirius s'était levé, tout seul, sans l'aide de sa femme et se retenu de rire en regardant sa tenue vestimentaire. Il n'en ratait pas une. Il fallait qu'il ait des traces de luttes sur lui pour montrer de quoi il était capable. Inconsciemment bien entendu ! Quoiqu'on puisse se demander s'il ne le fait pas un peu exprès ! Il chercha Danny du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien être. Se serait-il mit en danger ? Tout était possible le connaissant. En croisant le regard de Sam, il comprit qu'il était aussi inquiet pour les deux adolescents et qu'il ne savait pas, non plus, où ils se trouvaient. Sam finit par les trouver dans la chambre d'Isaac en train de compléter quelque chose. Sûrement un plan pour sauver le petit garçon. Il ne fallait pas être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour comprendre ce geste. Sirius contemplait la scène de loin. Il laissa Sam les amadouer.

Le sorcier expérimenté, fit un petit clin d'œil en signe d'acquiescement à Sam. Il surveillait les deux adolescent pendant que le chasseur se renseignait sur la cause du mal être du petit garçon.

Le chasseur dut se rendre un peu plus loin dans les couloirs pour ne pas se faire repérer en train de téléphoner. Il trouva une chambre vide et noire dans laquelle il s'installa et prit son téléphone, vit plusieurs appels en absence de Dean... Il avait dû s'inquiéter et Sam allait encore se faire enguirlandé. Il le rappela et son frère décrocha alors que la première tonalité n'était pas finie.

Dean : Sammy, qu'est-ce-que tu fous bordel ? Ca fait des plombes que j'essaye de t'appeler ! Tout va bien au moins ?

Sam : Oui oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cause de la nuit de la Saint Jean.

Dean : Sans blague ?! C'est la nuit de la Saint Jean ?! Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Pourquoi je me serais inquiété pour mon petit frère sinon ?!

Sam : Dean, relax ! C'est bon, je suis en vie. Je suis à l'hôpital là avec Scott McCall. Tu te rappelles de lui ?

Dean : Oui, le loup-garou adolescent qu'on a laissé en vie à Beacon Hills ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fous à l'hôpital avec lui ?

Sam : Ce serait trop long de tout t'expliquer mais, en gros, j'ai eu une vision de lui ayant besoin d'aide et c'est ce que je fais actuellement. Je l'aide à sauver un de ses amis enfants dans le coma.

Dean : Pourquoi ? Son coma n'est pas naturel ?

Sam : Non, du tout. Je pense qu'il est peut-être lié à l'affaire qu'on avait eu il y a quelques années, tu te rappelles ? Les enfants tombaient malades sans raison apparente pour finir dans le coma et ne jamais se réveiller.

Dean : Oui je m'en rappelle …

Sam : Le problème est que je ne me rappelle pas de tous les détails. Tu pourrais regarder dans le journal de Papa et me relire tout le passage concernant cette affaire s'il te plaît ?

Dean, regardant dans le journal : Bien sûr, attends une minute… Ah voilà… « Les enfants que j'ai vus aujourd'hui sont tous tombés dans le coma de façon inexpliquée et inattendue. Selon mes recherches, cet état est dû au fait qu'on leur a ôté leur âme. Seul le retour de leur âme peut les sortir du coma et les ramener à la vie. Sans quoi, ils resteraient à jamais dans le coma. »

Sam : Oui, c'est exactement le cas du petit Isaac… Il dit de quelle façon on ramène l'âme, de quelle créature il s'agit et comment on la tue ?

Dean : Mollo avec tes questions, laisse-moi finir. « Le meilleur moyen de rendre l'âme à ces enfants est de tuer la créature qui a commis le crime. Cette créature s'appelle le Collectionneur. C'est un puissant mage noir qui collectionne des âmes pour son plaisir personnel, sa collection. » Un taré ce type, si tu veux mon avis… Je survole ce que Papa a écrit… Il n'a rien dit sur la façon de le tuer donc il n'y est certainement pas arrivé… Il continue donc à enrichir sa « collection » si tu veux mon avis…

Sam : Oui, je pense pareil… Papa n'a rien laissé dans son journal sur la façon de rendre une âme à son enfant sans tuer la créature ? Parce que les ados qui sont ici veulent le sortir de là très vite… Et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher le Collectionneur, la façon de le tuer et le tuer, si je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent de bêtise…

Dean : Il a juste écrit qu'il pense qu'une potion serait peut-être capable de rendre l'âme à son corps. Mais il n'explique pas quel genre de potion… Il n'a pas eu le temps de régler cette affaire si tu veux mon avis. Il a dû mourir avant de pouvoir tout découvrir sur le Collectionneur…

Sam : En effet. Ce n'était pas le genre de Papa de laisser une affaire inachevée… Merci pour ton aide en tout cas. Je te laisse, je retourne auprès d'eux. Je te recontacte dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

Dean : Ok. Et, Sammy… Fais gaffe à toi, ok ?

Sam sourit au téléphone car il se doutait que son frère dirait ça. C'est ce qu'il dit toujours et s'inquiéter pour Sam est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux… Il raccrocha et retourna voir le groupe, devant la porte de la chambre d'Isaac. Il leur fit un bref résumé de ce que disait le journal de son père :

Sam : Isaac est dans le coma car un mage noir lui a enlevé son âme. Il restera dans le coma jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rende son âme. La seule façon certaine de la lui rendre est de tuer ce mage noir, qu'on appelle le Collectionneur, car il aime collectionner les âmes. Le hic c'est qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé comment le tuer. Mon père pensait qu'une potion serait susceptible de ramener une âme dans son corps d'origine, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de la découvrir. C'est une piste un peu faible mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se tourna vers Sirius, sorcier et le plus expérimenté en la matière parmi le groupe :

Sam : Tu as une idée ?

Quand le chasseur revint, Sirius écouta les propos de Sam concernant ce fameux mage noir. Cela rappelait des événements similaires au sorcier. Ce genre de mage noir lui était famillié. Il avait déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part mais où ? Sûrement dans les nombreuses légendes qu'on raconte aux enfants afin de les divertir. En rajoutant un happy end à la fin. Il tenta de se rappeler la solution évoquée dans cette légende. Il était question d'une potion. Une potion compliquée à préparer mais lorsqu'on avait une bonne maîtrise, assez simple à réaliser.

Sirius a toujours été doué, autant dans les études que dans la sorcellerie. Il devrait réussir à fabriquer cette potion. Aussi sur de lui qu'il se nomme Black ! En attendant de retrouver tous les ingrédients de la potion pour tuer ce collectionneur, il peut déjà ramener Isaac dans un état de conscience. Il ne sera pas totalement guérit puisqu'il faudrait tuer le mage noir pour cela mais il retrouvera en partie son âme. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Sirius eut un flash. Tous les ingrédients resurgissent dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de la potion à réaliser. Il s'en souvenait dans les moindre détails. Il prit un morceau de papier déchiré qui traînait par là et se mit à griffonner dessus. Pour les non initiés, cela serait équivalent à du charabia mais lui, comprenait chaque mot qu'il notait. Il finit par répliquer:

Sirius : Cette histoire de collectionneur me rappelle une ancienne légende. Tout semble correspondre. Il nous faut fabriquer une potion et l'asperger avec pour le vaincre. Encore faut-il savoir où il se trouve. Cependant, en attendant de le trouver et de fabriquer cette potion, je peux réaliser une autre potion afin de ramener en partie Isaac à la vie. Pas totalement car, comme vous vous en doutez, tant que le collectionneur reste en vie, Isaac ne retrouvera pas son âme complètement. Est-ce que tu m'autorise à réaliser cette potion ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

Sirius avait prononcé ces questions à l'attention de Danny. Il le regardait et attendait son feu vert. Il avait bien vu qu'il avait des pouvoirs mais il était persuadé qu'il serait la dernière personne vers qui il se tournerait en cas de soucis. Il avait donc décidé de lui laissé du temps. Le temps de lui faire confiance. Si bien entendu, Danny voulait lui faire confiance. Après un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse, Sirius allait chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaire dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital et demanda à Danny d'arracher un cheveux d'Isaac pour la touche finale. Ensuite, il se mit à la confection de la potion. Une fois, celle-ci terminée, il la donna à Danny et lui dit:

Sirius : Il suffit de lui verser la potion sur le visage et le torse et de dire : « Dimittam » ! (qui signifie « Je te libère » XD)

Pourtant Sirius nous donna le remède et même l'identité du fautif. Un collectionneur. Un mage noir autrement dit.

Scott : '' Super! On peut le guérir maintenant alors?! ''

Danny regarda Scott pour qu'il approuve s'il devait faire confiance à son parrain ou pas. Le loup alpha approuva la méthode de Sirius. Danny devait avoir confiance en lui. Scott confiance en Sirius.

Soudain, Sam revint en compagnie de Sirius qui les avait rejoint. Sam expliqua que tout ceci était l'oeuvre d'un mage noir. Que celui-ci était un collectionneur et qu'il prenait les âmes des enfants pour son plaisir personnel. Danny fit ensuite :

Danny : "Mais si il a prit l'âme de Isaac, alors il était pas loin de chez lui à ce moment là pas vrai ? Alors j'aurais dut le voir ! J'aurais put empêcher tout ça !"

Du moins c'était ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire. Mais il n'aurait rien put faire. Pour Sirius expliqua qu'il savait comment vaincre ce mage. Il leur dit qu'il lui faudrait faire une potion, retrouver le mage et le la lui jeter. C'était hyper simple en y réfléchissant, cependant il faudrait savoir qui est ce type, et surtout comment le trouver. Pour ça ils avaient besoin d'Isaac. Sirius, regarda Danny et lui demanda sa permission pour faire une potion qui pourrai ramener un peu Isaac parmi eux. Danny le regarda et se demanda pourquoi il lui demandait cela. Mais au final, il avait confiance en ce qu'il disait, il espérait tellement que cela marche, qui lui aurait dit ouvertement qu'il lui faisait confiance...ou pas. Bref, il fit un oui de la tête et se tourna vers Isaac, il paraissait tellement calme, tellement serein, et si en faite c'était l'enfer dans sa tête ? Danny avait peur que l'enfant ne ressente ce que lui ressentait. En parlant de ressentiment, Danny n'avait plus mal à ses légères blessures. Sa colère et sa peur avaient prit le dessus et il ne ressentait rien. Il douillerait surement sous la douche, mais il ne préféra pas y penser. Et puis personne n'avait remarquer, sauf peut être Scott, mais ils verraient ça plus tard tout les deux. Danny fit ensuite à Sirius, lorsque celui-ci lui tendit la fiole.

Danny : "J'ai juste à lui en mettre sur le torse et le visage et à dire Dimittam ? C'est ça ? Ok...Et si ça marchait pas ? Et si un truc ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si ça le tuait ?"

Danny paniquait, il aimait pas être dans ce genre de situation. Il soupira et en fermant les yeux il entendit une voix féminine. Une voix lointaine lui murmurer dans l'oreille, de ne pas paniquer et d'avoir confiance en lui...Il rouvrit les yeux et avança vers le lit, il versa une partie de la potion sur le visage du garçonnet, puis l'autre partie sur le torse du petit bonhomme. Puis il dit :

Danny : "Dimittam..."

Il leva son regard froid vers Sirius, et se dit que c'était finit que Isaac ne reviendrait pas, que c'était trop tard, il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et venir s'écraser sur la main de l'enfant. Il renifla et sentit sa main bouger. Sa main qui était sur le torse de l'enfant bougeait. Isaac était vivant. Danny regarda Sirius et fut surprit. Il sourit et fit :

Danny : "Ca à marcher ! La vache j'y crois pas, on a réussit !"

C'était surement la première fois depuis son arriver que Sirius le voyait sourire. Un vrai sourire. Danny déclara à l'oreille de Isaac :

Danny : "Je vais retrouver ce type Izy et je vais lui faire la peau ! Il va regretter de s'en être prit à toi, petit ange !"

Danny était le seul à être au courant pour le pouvoir de l'enfant et d'ailleurs c'était étrange le pouvoir qu'il avait. Car malgré qu'il soit inconscient il avait réussit à occulter ses ailes de façon à ce que personne ne voit que c'était un demi-ange. Il revint vers Sirius et Sam et fit :

Danny : "Merci pour la potion..."

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Puis il reprit :

Danny : "On fait quoi et on va où maintenant ?"

Le sorcier sourit et fit un petit clin d'œil à Danny et Scott quand son filleul le remercia d'avoir sauvé Isaac. Ce n'était qu'en partit mais suffisant pour stopper la colère de Danny. Au moins pendant quelques heures. Sam était rassuré que Sirius connaisse une histoire concernant un collectionneur car cela ne faisait que corroborer les dires de son défunt père. Il avait eu une idée pour la potion, confirmant les propos du chasseur : la potion rendrait la santé partielle à Isaac mais ne le guérirait pas complètement, pas tant que le Collectionneur était en vie. Le temps où le sorcier était parti chercher les ingrédients, Danny avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. Pour prendre une âme, le Collectionneur devait être à côté et lui n'avait rien vu. Sam tenta de le rassurer comme il put :

Sam : Oui, le mage noir devait être sur place et à côté d'Isaac pour lui prendre son âme. C'est absolument nécessaire. Mais, même si tu t'en étais aperçu, ce qui de toute façon était impossible puisqu'il devait être silencieux, même sa mère n'a rien entendu, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu n'avais rien pour le combattre, pour le neutraliser, il s'en serait pris à toi aussi. Donc ne te culpabilise pas. Et oui, Scott, on peut sauver Isaac maintenant. Nous n'attendons plus que la potion de Sirius.

Sam avait entendu l'infirmière qui avait soigné le sorcier l'appeler comme ça. Car il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été présentés… Sur ces entrefaites, Sirius était revenu avec ladite potion. Il donna les instructions à Danny qu'il suivit à la lettre. Petit à petit, Isaac reprenait des couleurs, respirait mieux et devenait conscient. Rassuré, Danny demanda ce qui les attendait désormais, ce à quoi Sam répondit :

Sam : « Maintenant, il faut chercher le Collectionneur et le vaincre, pour rendre l'entièreté de son âme à Isaac… » Puis, se tournant rapidement vers le sorcier et lui tendant la main : « Au fait, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés : Sam Winchester. »

Oui, il était un peu tard et pas le moment mais il fallait bien faire les présentations à un moment ou un autre, n'est-ce-pas ? Sirius serra la main du chasseur et se présenta comme étant Sirius Black.

Sirius : Ensuite, il me faudrait des ingrédients pour réaliser la seconde potion. Celle qu'il nous faudra lancer sur le collectionneur quand on l'aura trouvé. Je vais donc allé les chercher et je reviens après. Vous ne bougez pas!

Sirius avait prononcé cet ordre à l'encontre des deux adolescents puis lancé un petit regard envers Sam qui disait qu'il les lui confiait. Le sorcier se précipita et se rendit dans la boutique de magie la plus proche. Il n'y en a pas à tous les coins de rue mais il connaissait les bonnes adresses par expérience. Il lui fallait une plume d'oie tachetée, de la racine de mandragore, de la bave de crapaud (quoi ? C'est cliché ? XD), de la harissa (c'est pour le brûler XD), du thym, du laurier rose et un zeste de piment de Cayenne. Sans compter qu'il faudra mettre un morceau de peau du collectionneur dedans, au dernier moment. Cette partie est la moins évidente et la plus écœurante.

Danny paniquait en entendant par lui-même la baisse de fréquence de la respiration du petit garçon. Scott posa sa main sur une des ses épaules pour essayer de le calmer. Mais il avait un énorme poids sur lui maintenant. Il devait et voulait sauver Isaac alors c'était lui qui allait procéder au remède.

De la poudre sur son torse et '' Dimittam '' et voilà que les battements de cœur d'Isaac s'étaient arrêtés d'un coup. Danny releva la tête vers son ami puis vers les deux autres en paniquant. Scott ferma les yeux en respirant doucement. Mais plus Dan' parlait et plus la respiration et le cœur d'Isaac reprirent du service. Scott leva ses yeux vers Danny et à ce moment là, tout le monde vit que la petite main bougeait. Scott sourit face à Danny et à Isaac qui semblait se réanimer un peu mais sûrement pas assez pour parler ni même nous aider à savoir qui était derrière tout. Danny remercia son parrain. Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle! Ils pouvaient au moins se parler sans se contredire à chaque fois. Mais ses questions, par après, étaient essentielles. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire maintenant? Où trouver ce mage noir ? Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui en gardant ses sens bien plus en éveil qu'avant.

Scott : '' Il ne doit pas être bien loin. ''

Puis, ce dernier partit chercher les ingrédients pour faire la potion qui vaincrait le collectionneur. Il en aurait au moins pour 15 à 20 minutes, en comptant le trajet. Autant optimiser le temps et commencer à chercher tout de suite maintenant. D'ailleurs, Scott pensait qu'il devait être proche. Le chasseur répliqua :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit obligatoirement dans les parages. Une fois qu'il a une âme, il n'a aucun besoin de rester près de sa victime. Au contraire, il préfère partir et s'éloigner pour brouiller les pistes des chasseurs. Je pense que ce sera plus difficile qu'on ne le croit de trouver le MAGE NOIR… Surtout si nous n'avons pas de description de lui…

Sur ces mots, il se rendit de nouveau au chevet du garçon avec les adolescents et lui posa quelques questions, pour voir s'il était assez conscient pour donner une description de ce qui l'avait agressé.

- Isaac, ça va mieux ? Tu sais que tu as fait une peur bleue à tout le monde,dit-il avec une voix et un regard attendris. Tu te rappelles de comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Sam voyait que le garçon faisait des efforts pour parler et se souvenir mais il n'arrivait pas encore à faire de phrases intelligibles. C'est alors que son portable vibra dans sa poche. Dean le rappelait, déjà… Sam se doutait que c'était certainement parce que son frère avait découvert quelque chose. Il sortit de la chambre, s'en éloigna et décrocha :

Sam : Oui, je t'écoute.

Dean : J'ai pu approfondir les recherches sur le MAGE NOIR avec des bouquins de Bobby. Ecoute ça : « L'ambition du mage noir est de collecter huit âmes pures : deux sorcières nées le même jour et encore vierges, un enfant, un loup-garou, un sorcier, un humain de sang pur, un ange et un gardien. »

Sam : Donc là il tentait d'avoir l'une de ces huit âmes : l'enfant. Merci pour ces infos, Dean !

Dean : Attends, une minute ! J'ai pas terminé ! Quand j'ai lu ça, la première chose que j'ai faite est d'appeler les hôpitaux de la ville pour savoir s'ils avaient eu d'autres cas similaires dernièrement. J'ai recoupé avec d'autres informations que j'avais sous la main. Le Collectionneur a déjà fait 4 victimes sans compter l'enfant. Deux filles nées le même jour ont été hospitalisées pour les mêmes symptômes il y a deux semaines. J'ai vérifié, elles sont sorcières. Ensuite, un policier, qui, selon la définition, est un gardien de l'ordre. Et enfin, un homme tout à fait banal, donc l'humain de sang pur.

Sam : Il nous reste donc le lycan, le sorcier et l'ange. Merci Dean, je te rappelle que j'ai des nouvelles.

Sirius s'était précipiter au magasin de sciences occultes le plus proche afin de trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaire à sa potion. Il avait traverser le couloir puis passer l'accueil et enfin les portes de l'hôpital. Il neigeait dehors et sa tenue, qu'on pouvait qualifier d'estivale, attirait l'attention des passants. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en tant ordinaire. Il aimait bien même, sentir les regards sur lui. Cependant, il était pressé et il se devait de botter les fesses de ce mage noir. Le travail avant tout. Il se savait sérieux dans ces moment là. Un temps pour chaque chose. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il héla un taxi, grimpa dedans et indiqua la direction de la boutique. Bien évidemment, sans préciser que c'était une boutique de magie. Il n'est pas fou non plus. Il se mit à fouiller dans les rayons juste après avoir prit un petite panier. Il trouva très facilement le thym, le laurier rose, le piment de Cayenne, la Harissa bien caché derrière des livres et ne semblait pas trouver la racine et la bave. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il y en avait toujours. Il chercha dans l'arrière boutique et en dénicha un paquet de chaque. Ne manquait plus que la plume d'oie tachetée.

Observant les différents rayons, Sirius commençait à désespérer de ne pas trouver de plume d'oie tachetée. Ce n'était pas normal. Cet ingrédient n'était pas si rare même si on en trouve moins de nos jours mais il est la clé d'un grand nombre de potion. S'essuyant le front, il fait chaud dans la pièce, Sirius regardait sa montre toutes les 30 secondes. Les minutes s'écoulaient trop vite et il devait encore préparer la potion. Sans compter qu'il devait prendre un taxi afin de rejoindre le chasseur et les adolescents. Il devait faire vite. Plus il se dit ça et lus il stressait et moins il trouvait. Il finit par tomber par hasard sur un petit sachet opaque. Cherchant méticuleusement une inscription pour savoir ce que c'était, le sorcier ne vit rien. Au toucher, il avait l'impression de quelque chose de plat, de léger. Regardant à droite puis à gauche, il ouvrit le petit sachet. Son visage s'illumina. Il venait de trouver son dernier ingrédient. Il se dirigea donc vers la caisse et régla ses achats. La vendeuse se trouvait charmante d'ailleurs. Seulement, ce n'était pas le moment. Il finirait par revenir à la boutique un jour et peut-être qu'il la reverrait sinon tant pis.

Il sauta dans un taxi et fila dans la direction de l'hôpital. Il régla le taxi et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre d'Isaac. Il finit par s'exprimer:

Sirius : J'ai trouvé tous les ingrédients nécessaire pour réaliser la potion. Vous en avez appris un peu plus sur le mage noir en parlant à Isaac?

Sam fit non de la tête et explique à Sirius qu'il était encore un peu trop faible pour répondre à des questions. Mais cependant, ses forces revenaient de plus en plus vite. Il fallait encore quelques minutes pour que le petite garçon qu'il était se trouve devant eux à nouveau. Sirius parla à Sam:

Sirius : Je te laisse parler avec le petit Scott qui reprend ses forces doucement pendant que je vais m'isoler un peu pour réaliser la potion. J'en ai pour un un quart d'heure voire 20 minutes. Cela te laisse un peu de temps pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sirius s'assit dans le couloir, non loin de la chambre, dans un petit coin à l'abri du passage et commença à installer son réchaud et son petit chaudron. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait les ingrédients dans le chaudron, il se mit à psalmodier des propos incompréhensible juste dans le but de se donner un style plus sérieux. Cela ne servait à rien dans la potion mais cela lui donnait un genre de super sorcier. Il mit les racines qu'il avait soigneusement écrasée en une poudre fine et une fumée verte se dispersa dans la pièce. Ensuite, une fumée orange lorsqu'il mit le piment la harissa pour terminer par une fumée mauve avec l'ajout de la plume à la dernière minute, juste quand le liquide commence à frémir mais sans bouillir. Les potions sont une science précise et un rien, un détail peut tout faire rater.

Sirius revint avec les ingrédients et Sam lui expliqua qu'Isaac était encore trop faible pour répondre à ses questions. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui raconter la conversation téléphonique car Sirius partit tout de suite faire ses potions pour vaincre le Collectionneur. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait parlé à Isaac, qui semblait reprendre des forces rapidement. Aussi, retenta-t-il le coup, accompagné de Danny et Scott, restés au chevet d'Isaac :

Sam : Isaac, tu te souviens de comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Isaac, d'une voix timide : Dans ma chambre… Un homme a posé sa main sur ma tête... Il récitait quelque chose… J'ai eu froid d'un seul coup… J'avais peur… Je voulais crier, mais l'homme a mis sa main sur ma bouche… Et puis, plus rien… Après, je me suis réveillé ici.

Sam, voyant que le garçon était effrayé en se remémorant la scène : D'accord, très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour te protéger maintenant. Il ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

Isaac, hochant timidement la tête : D'accord.

Sam : Par contre, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour battre le méchant. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Tu saurais me décrire l'homme qui t'a fait mal ?

Isaac, tremblant de peur : Oui… Il est très grand et mince. Il portait une grande capte noire sur les épaules et qui lui tombait à ses pieds. Ses cheveux sont longs et blancs. Ils lui arrivent en-dessous des épaules. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'ils soient blancs. Parce qu'il ne paraît pas très vieux de visage. Peut-être 40 ans…

Sam : Merci beaucoup Isaac, ça va beaucoup nous aider à attraper ce méchant ! Repose-toi maintenant et reprends des forces !

La potion terminée, il en remplit 8 petites fioles et rangea son matériel. Heureusement que le chaudron est pliable. C'est très pratique pour emmener de partout. Il mit le tout dans le casier de sa femme à l'abri des oreilles et yeux indiscrets. Sam et les adolescents furent rejoints dans la chambre d'Isaac par Sirius, qui revenait avec les potions et proposait son idée pour la suite des évènements.

Sirius : Bon, j'ai réaliser la potion pour nous débarrasser de cemage noir, Il nous manque plus qu'à le trouver. Je pense qu'on serait plus efficace si on cherchait chacun de notre côté. Je doute qu'on réussisse à le trouver dans les heures qui arrivent. En plus, nous sommes tous plus ou moins épuisés et il vaudrait que chacun d'entre nous aille se reposer. Nous aurons les idées un peu plus claires demain après une bonne nuit de repos. On garde contact et dés que l'un d'entre nous a des informations sur l'endroit où pourrait être ce mage, il en parle aux autres. Je vous donne deux fioles chacun. Il vous suffira de lui lancer la potion dessus. Le mage se consumera sous vos yeux et sera vaincu. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Il laissa les autres personnes s'exprimer y comprit le petit Isaac et les écouta attentivement. Une fois, tout le monde décidé, Sirius quitta le groupe afin de rentrer chez lui. Il avait jeté un regard vers Danny et avait comprit que ce dernier préférait rester avec son ami, Scott. Il n'insista pas et ne l'en empêcha pas. Peut-être qu'il lui laissait trop de liberté mais il ne savait pas comment agir avec ce gosse ! Pas facile de recueillit un adolescent suite au décès de sa mère et de montrer qu'on se trouve de son côté. Il vit qu'il avait des messages de son fils. Ce dernier se trouvait jaloux de l'attention que Sirius portait à Danny. Il décida de partir à sa recherche afin de vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Tant pis pour la nuit de repos. Il verra plus tard. La vie de son fils avant tout.

Sam hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec Sirius pour le repos et la séparation des membres du groupe. Et, maintenant que tout le monde était rassemblé, il raconta la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec son frère et relata ensuite les propos du garçon. Ensuite, puisque Sirius avait proposé de rester en contact, ce qui était tout à fait logique, Sam fit les échanges de numéro de téléphones. Enfin, il prit les deux fioles de potion que tendait Sirius et, une fois tout le monde d'accord sur ce qu'il advenait de faire, il prit congé, tout en intimant aux adolescents de ne pas faire de bêtises s'ils trouvaient le Collectionneur. Sam sortit de l'hôpital et repartit avec sa voiture volée au motel où l'attendait son frère. Il prit son téléphone et l'appela :

Sam : Oui, Dean ? J'ai eu quelques nouvelles sur le Collectionneur


	11. Confidences et une dispute de trop!

Le téléphone de Sirius vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha et constata que son fils avait besoin de lui. Seulement, en lui disant qu'il s'occupait de Danny avant de venir le rejoindre, William fut pris d'une crise de jalousie et lui raccrocha au nez. Ainsi, il savait que son fils n'allait pas bien et qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir une petite explication à ce sujet. Ses enfants sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux et il serait peut-être temps de leur faire comprendre. Du coup, il termina la discussion en cours et tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient pourchasser le responsable du sort et de l'asperger de la potion. C'est ainsi, que Sirius donna deux petits flacons à chacun des membres présents au cas où ils tomberaient sur le mage. Un flacon aurait suffit mais on ne sait jamais, dans un combat, un flacon pourrait se briser et l'occasion de le vaincre ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Sur cette action, Sirius s'excusa et fonça à la recherche de son fils.

Il voulu passer à la maison pour se changer mais il se dit que le temps lui était compté et qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller directement. Il préféra ne rien dire à sa femme pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il s'observa un peu afin de vérifier son état : Pantalon devenu short, Tee-shirt sans manches, Veste avec une seule manche, des griffures un peu partout, bref, il n'était pas présentable mais tant pis. Pour une fois, il ne fera pas attention à son apparence. Il s'agissait de la vie de son fils et cela, ça n'a pas de prix. Il chercha sa voiture du regard mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prit sa voiture quand il était sortit de chez lui. Il se mit une petite tape derrière la tête et se mit à réfléchir sur la cachette de son fils. Il sait que William lui ressemble beaucoup, autant physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère. Son fils a envie qu'on s'occupe de lui, réclame son attention et il comprit qu'il serait prêt à faire une bêtise pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. La nuit commençait à tomber.

La lune commençait à apparaître. Sirius calcula et finit par réaliser qu'on se trouvait un soir de pleine lune. La Saint-Jean plus la pleine lune, c'est pas son jour de chance ! Du coup, Patmol attrapa un taxi au vol (c'est une image bien entendu XD) et demanda la direction de la forêt. Le trajet fut long en raison des nombreux embouteillages et aussi de la peur qu'éprouve un père vis à vis de son fils. Pourvus qu'il n'est pas fait de bêtises ! Pourvus qu'il aille bien ! Sirius s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été attentif. Il voulait tellement bien faire, que Danny se sente à l'aise, qu'il a oublié que son fils avait besoin de lui. Il a oublié que son fils était encore fragile même s'il veut faire le grand. Après avoir payé le taxi, il se dirigea dans la forêt avec une lampe torche, empruntée à l'hôpital, et scruta les moindres recoins, s'arrêta à chaque arbre pour vérifier la présence d'un enfant et commençait à désespérer de ne pas le trouver. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit au début puis le désespoir, la peur prit le dessus et il cria. Il l'appela.

Sirius : William ! William ! Répond-moi ! Tu es où ? William !

Il s'affala au pied d'un vieux chêne et mit sa main sur son front. Il se trouvait perdu. Il avait besoin d'un signe. Il n'avait ni Remus, ni James pour l'aider. Il était seul. Il ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter Amy. Il devait le retrouver. Seulement, il se demandait dans quel état, il allait le retrouver. Le faisceau de sa lampe illumina quelque chose.. On dirait du verre. Il se leva et alla voir de plus près. Il remarqua une bouteille. Une bouteille de quoi ? Une bouteille de Whisky et pas n'importe lequel. Le même qui se trouve dans sa réserve personnelle. William n'aurait pas osé ? Il va falloir qu'il trouve une autre planque ! Une bouteille qui coûte un bras, torché en quelques heures ! *Dans quel état, je vais le retrouver ? Si Amy apprend ça, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !*

Du coup, il s'est dit qu'il ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Avec une bouteille dans le sang, il ne va pas pouvoir aller bien loin, ni même courir. Il doit cuver quelque part. Il ramassa la bouteille afin d'éviter la colère de certains écologistes ( la forêt n'est pas une poubelle, non mais oh ! XD), ramassa quelques herbes afin de réaliser une potion anti-gueule de bois et aussi de l'empêcher de recommencer et fouilla la zone. Une deuxième bouteille fit son apparition. Sirius n'en revenait pas ! Tout cet argent qui part en fumée ! Même lui n'avait pas fait ça lors de son adolescence. Le punch, c'est quand même moins fort que deux bouteilles de whisky ! A moins de me tromper ! Bref, Sirius se trouvait entre deux états : d'un côté, il voulait le sermonner en tant que père et d'un autre, il le comprenait, comprenait son appel à l'aide et il se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être plus tempérer. Lui faire comprendre les méfaits de l'alcool à haute dose, la peur qu'il avait suscitée chez son père alors qu'une simple discussion aurait suffit ! Les Black sont des hommes d'action et pas trop du genre à se confier et pourtant ça peut débloquer bien des situations.

Arrivé devant un chêne centenaire, il baissa les yeux et aperçut un petit garçon qui tenait une bouteille à la main, à moitié conscient. Son petit garçon tellement fragile et fort à la fois. Son bébé. Son fils. Bon, il n'est pas gâteux, non plus ! Il a aussi son orgueil mais là, il n'y a personne donc il peut se laisser aller un peu. Il lui prit la bouteille des mains et fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas du whisky mais de la vodka. Encore mieux ! Il ne pouvait pas le ramener dans cet état à la maison. Il sentait l'alcool à trois kilomètres. Tout en faisant sa potion miracle, il tenta de lui parler afin de le tenir éveillé:

Sirius : William ! Reste avec moi ! Tout va bien se passer ! Je suis là ! Tu ne risques rien ! Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur ! T'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Tu es encore trop jeune pour boire et surtout en aussi grande dose ! C'est de la folie ! Allez, bois ça ! Ça va te faire du bien !

Tout évitant la grande flaque de vomi, il s'installa à côté de son fils et passa son bras au dessus de son épaule. Il attendit qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits avants d'entamer la conversation.

Depuis que Danny avait habité dans leur maison tout avait changé pour le jeune homme, déjà sa relation avec son père, avant il s'occupait toujours de lui et il était là pour lui, mais quand Danny était venu habiter dans la maison les habitudes avait changé, pour Will, il ne pouvait parler de son problème de fourrure, car c'était un terrible secret qui ne devait en aucun cas être révélé et cela devait rester ainsi. Le jeune adolescent avait l'impression qu'il n'existait plus pour son père et cela le blessait. Alors, il téléphona à son père pour pouvoir passer un petit moment avec lui sans Danny, mais quand il lui dit qu'il était avec ce dernier, Will lui raccrocha au nez de son père tellement il était énervé parce qu'encore une fois son père s'occupait de Danny au lieu de lui.

Le seul moyen pour lui que son père s'occupe de lui était de faire une énorme bêtise et il savait qu'il allait ensuite le gronder, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour que son père arrête de s'occuper de Danny. Il alla dans la réserve de son père et lui vola alors de l'alcool puis partit ensuite en direction de la forêt, car il savait que c'était là que son père viendrait le retrouver si son père avait compris que le jeune adolescent avait besoin de lui, car en plus, ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

À mesure qu'il marchait dans la forêt, il buvait, il finit rapidement sa première bouteille d'alcool, après l'avoir bu, il la laissa vers un arbre et continua de marcher. Puis il commença a boire la deuxième bouteille et plus il marchait, plus le jeune homme marchait de travers et Will jeta maladroitement sa bouteille vers l'arbre. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter plus loin ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Puis, soudain, William vomit juste a quelque centimètre de lui et commença à entamer sa dernière bouteille quand soudainement, on la lui prit, il allait rouspéter, mais quand il vit que c'était son père, l'adolescent ne dit plus rien, oui, il était encore en colère contre lui et puis de toute façon, il dormait presque, son père, ensuite, lui ordonna de rester éveiller et il lui parla.

William : " Papa...Tu as enfin fini avec Danny...Reste avec moi, ne part pas Papa "

Will savait que la conversation avec son père ne faisait que commencer, et il appréhendait la suite à vrai dire...Puis il bue une seule gorgée de ce que son père lui donna puis la jeta exprès xD Sirius observait la réaction de son fils face au breuvage anti gueule de bois, hérité de sa longue ligné, et peut-être un peu amélioré par ses soins mais juste un peu. Il ne boit que très rarement et ne se sert de cette potion qu'occasionnellement. Comment ça « mon œil » ? Bon, j'avoue qu'il la connaît bien et s'en est souvent servie. Bref, il sourit avec une petite grimace en coin lorsque son fils n'en bu qu'une gorgée et jeta le reste par pur provocation. Il savait qu'il réagirait de la sorte et s'en amusa en lui répondant :

Sirius : Tant pis pour toi ! C'est toi qui sera malade comme un chien après ! Tu vas comprendre à tes dépens ! Tu es sur de vouloir me provoquer?

Il avait donc provoqué son père en ne buvant qu'une seule gorgée de sa mixture, ben quoi il détestait plus que tout d'avaler les potions que lui faisait ses parents, ça avait toujours un gout affreux pour moi, enfin a mon gout tout ce qu'il prenait comme potion avait un mauvais goût, surement pour ainsi nous prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas se blessé, oui c'était surement ça. Il écouta donc son père parler.

William : « Oh mais pas grave papa, j'ai l'habitude d'être malade et oui je suis sur de vouloir te provoquer, de toute façon on a le même caractère donc voilà. Ah et aussi tu sais que c'est la pleine lune se soir ? »

Sirius afficha un sourire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche! Décidément, son fils était vraiment son portrait craché tant physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère. Ce que Will n'a pas comprit, c'est que les bêtises qu'il projette de faire, Sirius les a, pratiquement toutes réalisées. Il regarda son fils et finit par lui dire:

Sirius : Tu sais que j'ai déjà eu ton âge et que j'en ai fais des bêtises. Si je te dis que cette potion allait te faire du bien, tu dois me croire sur parole. Je me suis tiré de situations beaucoup délicates que celle dans laquelle tu t'es mise grâce à cette petite potion que tu viens de ruiner. Ensuite, je sais que c'est la pleine lune mais j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une potion tue loup de secours et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas bu par anticipation comme je te l'avais demandé. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on essaye de te protéger car nous tenons très fort à toi?

La phrase que Will avait prononcé avant que Sirius n'apporte la potion résonna dans son esprit. Son fils l'appelait au secours. Will voulait attirer l'attention sur lui. Sirius comprit qu'il l'avait quelque peu délaissé depuis l'arrivé de Danny mais, à sa décharge, il voulait tellement que l'adolescent se sente bien chez lui. Il a oublié son fils et ses cadavres de bouteilles sont en fait un SOS. Enfin, s'il décrypte bien les codes. Will voulait passer du temps avec lui et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils et passa son bras derrière les épaules de ce dernier. C'était le moment d'avoir une discussion d'homme à homme. Enfin, de père à fils. Il chercha ses mots mais ils finirent par venir tout seul, guider par son cœur.

Sirius : Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, mon fils. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde avec ta sœur et ton frère. Je t'aime mon fils. Personne ne changera ça, pour rien au monde. Je sais que le fait que je m'occupe de Danny ne t'enchante guère. Tu as l'impression que je te délaisse mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es toujours aussi important à mes yeux. Je m'occupe de Danny pour qu'il se sente bien chez nous. Il a besoin de nous en ce moment même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître. J'ai fais une promesse à sa mère et je me dois de l'honorer. Tu peux le comprendre. Tu es assez grand maintenant. Alors, maintenant, tu n'es pas en état de comprendre vu la cuite que tu t'es prise mais je te promet qu'on passera toute une journée ensemble, comme avant. On se fera un match de foot, de basket. On pourra aller à la patinoire ou à la fête foraine.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il avait touché son fils mais une chose est certaine, il avait parlé avec son cœur. Il afficha un sourire en le regardant et lui déposa un bisou sur le sommet de sa tête. Will lui en faisait baver avec ses bêtises mais le sorcier l'adorait. C'était son fils. Son bébé. Son petit garçon. Son portrait craché. Il en est fier. Il en est gâteux aussi. Il lui pardonnerait tout sauf quand il lui fait une peur bleue, comme c'est le cas ce soir.

Oui quand il lui avait dit de ne pas le laisser seul il avait espéré pouvoir le faire comprendre a son père et cela marcha. Depuis que Danny était rentré dans leur vie, tout avait changé et il était malheureux car plus rien n'es comme avant. Il l'écouta parler.

William : « On ne dirait pas que je suis important a tes yeux, pour toi il n'y avait que Danny par ci et Danny par la, et cela depuis qu'il est la Papa, tu m'as délaissé a un point que tu n'imagine même pas, on était si proche avant qu'il arrive et pour ça je le hais. Certes tu as fait une promesse a sa mère que tu devais t'en occuper si jamais sa mère venait a mourir mais il n'était surement pas obligé de venir a la maison. En plus on ne peut pas parler de pleine lune ni de ce que je suis réellement papa et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il le découvre et qu'il me juge sur le fait que je suis un Lycanthrope, en plus tu sais que je n'aime pas ma condition actuelle et vu comment on traite les gens qui sont des lycans je ne voudrais en aucun cas voir le visage plein de dégout de Danny en sachant ma vrai nature. Je veut bien pour le match de foot et pour tout ce que tu as dit mais je veut que tu passe moins de temps désormais avec Danny et plus avec moi, tu sais comment je suis, je peux faire pire comme bêtise et je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde si je voit que Danny est encore a la maison. »

Wiiliam regarda son père avant de répliquer :

Wiiliam : « Tu as ramené quoi pour moi pour la pleine lune au faite ? »

Sirius avait parlé, avait tout fait pour rassurer son fils mais en vain. De une, il n'était pas en état de comprendre vu son état de sobriété et de deux, il faisait sa crise de jalousie en disant que personne ne l'aime, qu'il est le vilain petit canard et que personne ne se préoccupe de lui. Il faut bien avouer que c'est pénible les enfants quand ils s'y mettent et en ce moment, Sirius avait bien du mal avec ses enfants. Entre sa fille qui se trouvait en plein dans l'âge des dragues, boum etc.. et son fils qui lui reprochait de ne pas s'occuper de lui, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sans compter que Danny lui en faisait baver puisqu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver chez lui. Il ne lui reste que son petit dernier que l'adolescence a encore épargné mais ça ne saurait tardé. Au moins, il aurait déjà l'habitude et acquit certains réflexes. Il finit par répliquer après l'avoir laissé terminé son monologue:

Sirius : Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire et que rien n'a changé entre depuis l'arrivée de Danny. T'as pas un peu terminé ta crise de jalousie, Will? Si je ne tenais pas à toi, je ne serais pas venu te chercher. Je n'aurais pas retourner toute la ville pour te retrouver. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Va falloir te l'enfoncer dans le crane! Tu ne serais pas en train de me menacer, Will? Je ne cède pas à la menace! Je te rappelle que tu es sous mon autorité et que tu dois m'obéir! Tu es mineure et tu n'as pas à me parler de cette façon! Danny habite chez nous et tu vas devoir t'y faire mais rien n'a changé entre nous! Maintenant, on pourra faire des milliers de choses tous les deux mais à la seule conditions que tu le demande gentiment! Je te déconseille de réaliser pire bêtise que celle-là! Je peux te jurer que si tu fais ça, tu le regretteras! Crois-moi, t'as pas envie de savoir ce que je peux faire! C'est clair?

Sirius n'aimait pas se fâcher mais il ne supportait en aucun cas le manque de respect! Cela le met hors de lui! Il voulait fixer une fois pour toute, les règles! Il espérait que cela fonctionne. Après tout, c'est pas un adolescent qui allait dicter la loi chez les Black, non mais! Il se refuse à mettre des claques. Il n'aime pas ça et en plus, cela ne sert à rien! Juste à faire pleurer et donner un mal de crane pas possible! Soudain, la pleine lune se faisait de plus en plus ronde et Will commençait à se transformer. Quand la transformation fut complète, Sirius s'amusa devant l'attitude d'un loup presqu'inoffensif! En effet, un loup peut se trouver redoutable mais si vous le rendez ivre, cela en devient irrésistiblement drôle! Ainsi, il vit Will se cogner aux arbres, marchez en zigzague et tourner en rond. Sirius ne se transforme pas en animagus tant qu'il a le contrôle de Will et il avisera par la suite.

William le regarda, puis l'écouta, oui il savait que son père avait fait déjà toute les bétises que lui avait fait et alors ? Il adorait en faire et ce n'était pas son père qui allait lui interdire d'en faire tout de même. Oui c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa potion, mais tout simplement parce-que il était allergique a l'un des ingrédient principal de cette potion alors il n'allait pas la prendre si il était allergique n'est-ce pas ? Me protéger ? Tenir a moi ? Et bien il ne montrait pas assez qu'il tenait a moi.

William : « Oui je sais papa que toute les bêtises que j'ai fait tu les as déjà faite, sauf celle-ci peut-être ? Ah oui et de quel genre de situation ? Et bien excuse moi papa, mais je ne le voit vraiment pas que vous tenez fort a moi, tu ne le montre pas et cela me blesse, je crois toujours que je suis un fardeau depuis que Diane m'a mordu quand j'étais petit. »

Car oui depuis qu'il avait été mordu tout avait été différent et cela avait rapproché ses parents et ils faisaient deux fois plus attention a moi, ils me chouchoutaient. Il aurait du se comporter avec Nathan comme il se comportait avec Danny, mais lui c'était différent, il était normal, il n'était pas comme moi et surtout il ne connaissait pas mon secret, de plus Nathan est mon petit-frère et on est super proche lui et moi, mais l'arrivée de Danny, lui aussi c'était rapproché de Danny. En gros il ne supportait pas que Danny lui ait pris toute sa famille et c'était pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas Danny.

William : « Tout te dire ? Que rien n'a changé depuis l'arrivée de Danny ? Tu te trompe papa, parce-que tout a changé depuis son arrivé et cela tu ne le voit pas, moi je veux bien tout de dire mais la plupart du temps tu ne m'écoute pas ou alors tu écoute Danny et cela j'aime pas du tout. De plus précieux au monde ? Et bien tu ne le montre pas assez papa. Papa si je t'ai menacé c'est pour qu'il parte a point c'est tout ! Je ne veux pas de lui a la maison sinon c'est moi qui m'en vais et tu sais que j'en suis capable, et même une porte fermé ne m'arrêtera pas. Je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire a sa présence papa, tu nous as imposé sa présence d'un coup, comment tu voulais que je le prenne bien hein ? Oui papa je suis mineure mais toi aussi tu me donne pas d'ordre, j'aime pas les ordre et tu le sais, je te respecte beaucoup papa, mais t'obéir ? Non c'est contre ce que je suis. Pire bêtise que celle-ci ? Toi aussi tu me menace la Papa et j'aime pas les menace, alors je ferai pire vu que tu me menace. »

Sirius écouta attentivement son fils. Il bouillonnait de colère. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait manqué de respect envers ses parents et pourtant il n'aimait pas leurs idées. Il en avait fait des bêtises mais jamais il n'avait été aussi irrespectueux que Will. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, sa main alla frapper la joue de son fils. Par pur réflexe. Un geste incontrôlé. Will avait poussé Sirius à bout! Le sorcier n'avait jamais porté la main sur un de ses enfants mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir et Will venait de les franchir. C'est justement parce qu'il s'inquiète pour lui et par ce qu'il l'aime! Sinon, ce geste ne se serait pas produit! Pas facile la crise d'adolescence! Quoiqu'il n'avait pas subit ça avec Alice! En même temps, c'était une fille donc un tempérament plus calme. Quoique plus respectueux en fait! Il regarda son fils avec un regard assassin avant d'oser répliquer:

Sirius : C'est bon? T'as fini ta crise? Tu penses vraiment que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi? Je donnerais ma vie pour te sauver, que ce soit toi ou ta sœur et ton frère! Cependant, il y a une chose que je supporte pas! C'est l'irrespect! N'oublie que je suis ton père! Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça! Cette baffe, tu l'as méritée! Estime toi heureux que tu ne t'en prennes pas une autre! Elle est pas loin! Tu dois m'obéir ! Je suis ton père ! Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres ! C'est parce que je m'inquiètes pour toi que tu dois m'écouter ! Tu as été mordu par un loup et ça m'attriste plus que tout. Nous t'aidons du mieux que nous pouvons ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider contre ce phénomène mais ce détail n'explique pas ton manque de respect et tes crises de jalousie. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir encore une famille ! Danny n'a plus de famille alors au lieu de le juger , apprends à le connaître ! Rien ni personne ne changera le fait que tu sois mon fils ! Enfonce-toi bien ça dans dans ton crane ! J'espère avoir été claire ! Tu peux être certain que si tu continues à me provoquer, tu vas me trouver et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! En tant que père, je peux te menacer si j'estime que c'est pour ton bien et que tu dépasses les bornes ! Ce que tu viens de réaliser ! Cependant, tu n'as pas à me parler de cette manière ! Tant que tu es mineur, tu es sous mon autorité, que cela te plaise ou non ! C'est clair?

Sirius bouillonnait de rage. Jamais, il n'avait du se mettre autant en colère ! Cela lui demandait tant d'énergie qu'il en était épuisé. Il aurait préféré se battre contre 20 Elmek plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec son fils. Surtout que c'était perdu d'avance vu la tête de mule qu'était Will ! Au moins, Sirius avait crevé l'abcès et Will avait entendu ! Espérons qu'il finirait par comprendre que Danny n'est pas une menace! Seulement, comme il s'y attendait, Will continua de le narguer et cette fois, s'en était trop ! Il prit quelques minutes, une grande inspiration et lui retourna une gifle magistrale. Celle-ci était purement réfléchit mais bien méritée ! Et encore, d'autres parents auraient fait pire ! Will allait en porter la marque et peut-être que cela lui fera imprégner dans son cerveau les quelques règles simples de la vie de famille ! Puis soudain, la pleine lune se fit plus ronde et il commença a se transformer, vous avez déjà vu un loup ivre ? Et bien c'était marrant, il se cogna plusieurs fois la tête tout en ne marchant pas droit, puis au bout d'un moment le loup en lui reprit le contrôle de ses sens et alors il montra les crocs a Sirius tout en s'approchant de lui dangereusement. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de Will que la pleine lune pointait le bout de son nez et voilà ce que donne un loup garou ivre ! Sirius s'en amusa jusqu'à ce que son fils vienne le menacer. Il pris une pincée de poudre dans sa poche et la souffla au visage de Will. Ce dernier finit par s'endormir et tomber sur le sol. Sirius l'attrapa , le porta comme un sac à patate et le ramena chez lui en sifflant.

William venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis une grande erreur, celle de montrer de l'irrespect envers son paternel, mais que pouvait faire l'adolescent quand on est ivre ? Rien, on était tellement plus sois même qu'ensuite cela pouvait déraper facilement, comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de commettre une erreur ? En recevant cette deuxième gifle, mais d'un côté Will avait mis a bout son père, il lui avait dit des choses horribles que le jeune lycan regrettait désormais, il voulu parler mais la transformation débuta, seulement son père le fit endormir après que loup en lui avait menacé son père.

Le Lycan devenu alors de nouveau un adolescent sentit qu'on le transportait comme un sac a patate, son père l'avait recouvert avec un manteau en fourrure, puis toujours dans les vapes, il sentit que son père le trainait de force dans la salle de bain, enfin il sentit surtout l'eau glacé qui le réveilla, puis ensuite son père l'emmena direct au lit comme un bébé.

William : « Papa...Je suis désolé...Excuse moi... » avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée comme un bébé.

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, plus ou moins reposante. Nous sommes en droit de nous demander pour qui mais, en tout cas, William avait passé une nuit calme et reposante avec un léger mal de crane au réveil. Ce qui semble plutôt normal étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait la veille. Sirius, quand à lui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, trop occupé à ruminer la discussion passée avec Will. Il s'en voulait d'avoir gifflé son fils mais il n'avait pas eu le choix devant un tel comportement. Il essayera d'éviter ce genre de situation avec Nathan, quoique ce dernier semble plus calme au niveau de caractère. Encore heureux, me direz-vous !

William en avait marre de voir Danny à la maison, il n'avait rien à faire chez lui, il n'était pas un Black et il n'y avait que les Black, Potter et Lupin qui pouvaient dormir dans cette maison. Son père l'avait obligé en quelque sorte d'accepter Danny comme un membre de notre famille, mais lui n'était pas d'accord, Will n'accepterait jamais qu'un autre garçon plus grand que lui prennent ses parents, enfin c'était ce que pensait le jeune adolescent. A cause de Danny, il voyait très peu son père et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter, en plus son père avait du rater une de ses pleine lune pour s'occuper de l'autre garçon. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que sa sœur l'appréciait, il se sentait trahi et malheureux, car cet étranger lui avait tout pris.

Aujourd'hui, il appela son père pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis concernant Danny, mais il me dit de faire des efforts en l'acceptant même si c'était dur, son père ne comprenait pas que le jeune adolescent souffrait de cette situation, son père s'occupait beaucoup plus de Danny que de lui et il en était malheureux lui qui avait toujours eu l'attention de ses parents, voilà que désormais, on ne s'occupait plus de lui, et cela, c'était de la faute de Danny qui avait accaparé ses parents.

Danny était dans sa chambre tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit William parler avec quelqu'un. Il comprit qu'il devait surement parler de lui et du fait que Sirius, le père de William passait plus de temps avec Danny qu'avec lui. Pauvre petit, pensa Danny en roulant des yeux. Cependant, ce qui l'énervait c'était qu'on remette tout sur son dos. Mais il n'avait rien demander lui ! il n'avait pas demander à être ici ! C'était sa mère, c'était elle qui avait fait ça, au cas où quelque chose arriverait à elle ou à Sam. Danny attendit que William ait finit de parler au téléphone pour aller le voir. Il frappa à la porte et entra, il lui dit alors :

Danny : "Si tu as un truc à me dire dit le, mais ne te cache pas derrière un téléphone. Je suis grand, je vais pas me battre et encore moins me mettre en pétard. Cependant si tu continue a me prendre pour un con ça risque de m'énerver sérieusement !"

Il le regarda et décida de vider son sac. Il lui dit sans hausser le ton :

Danny : "J'ai pas demander à venir ici, j'ai pas demander à entrer dans ta vie, et tu sais quoi si je pouvais je me barrais d'ici ! Ton père ne veux pas que je m'en aille, alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à lui qu'il faut en vouloir pas à moi ! Moi j'ai rien contre toi, mis à part que je trouve que tu agis comme un enfant gâté !"

Il finit sa phrase par un signe d'au revoir et s'en alla sans marcher vite, ni courir vers sa chambre. Il savait qu'il avait surement mit en colère cet adolescent, mais peu importait au moins il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait et peut être que comme ça les choses pourraient aller mieux, cependant il devait bien admettre qu'il en doutait fortement. A peine entrer dans sa chambre qu'il sentit qu'on le suivait, ne voulant plus parler, il claqua la porte avec son pied sans se soucier si la porte s'était fermer ou si elle avait cogner quelqu'un. Il prit son sac à dos et commença à y mettre des choses dedans : des vêtements, le livre de sa mère, une photo, et... bah il n'eut pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, en effet il avait vraiment énerver William. Danny le regarda avec un regard noir et lui dit :

Danny :"Je te conseille de retourner d'apitoyer sur ton sors dans ta chambre Will, j'ai pas la tête à me battre et encore moins avec un gamin !"

Il était prêt à se battre mais surtout à partir, trop c'était trop. Après avoir fini sa conversation téléphonique, il vit Danny entrer dans sa chambre et il l'écouta parler sans pour autant lui couper la parole. Puis ensuite Danny partit dans sa chambre, il venait de mettre Will en colère et cela était une grave erreur de sa part. William se leva alors et alla dans la chambre de Danny, il le vit entrain de ranger des affaires dans un sac, il eut un petit sourire vainqueur, il allait partir et rien qu'a cette idée, il en était heureux, il le traitait de gamin ? Il osait ? Il lui prit des mains son sac et renversa tout sur le sol et écrasa sans faire exprès la photo.

William : "Tu as raison de vouloir partir parce que si tu reste tu en payeras les conséquences croit moi, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère un Black ? Non, je ne crois pas, et d'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que tu ne soit pas à l'hôpital encore" Will le regarda avant de lui dire "Suis-je toujours un gamin alors ? "

Il voulait le provoquer et cela allait marcher le connaissant. On n'énerve pas un Black sans penser aux conséquences La colère montait petit à petit. A l'origine de tout ceci ? Une simple pensée. Danny avait pensée qu'il pouvait peut être finir par s'intégrer dans cette famille, mais en entendant William au téléphone il comprit que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Cela le toucha, cela le blessa. Il se sentit mal et aussi débile d'avoir put croire une seule minute qu'il pouvait avoir une nouvelle famille. Il ne savait pas vraiment que la soeur de William l'appréciait, et puis dans tous les cas, il s'en fichait car maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il voulait, il allait partir. Will arriva, Danny savait qu'il l'avait mit en colère mais il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait l'affronter. Il avait plus de courage qu'il ne le pensait. L'adolescent lui jeta son sac au sol en renversant tout ce qui était dedans. Au passage il écrasa la seule photo qui lui restait de sa famille. Danny le regarda bouillonna sur place. Ce type le cherchait sérieusement. Il lui demanda ensuite si il était encore un gamin. Danny le regarda et lui dit :

Danny : "Tu as deux secondes pour virer ton pied de dessus sur cette photo !"

C'était un ordre, un bel ordre dans toute sa splendeur. Danny devait admettre qu'il en avait rien à faire que William soit énerver. Danny lui dit ensuite :

Danny : "Tu te crois fort ? Sans ta pleine lune tu es toujours aussi fort ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin pourrie gâté ! Tu ne sais pas même pas ce que famille veut dire ! Tu te plains sans chercher à comprendre ! Tu m'en veux alors que j'ai rien demandé ! Tu veux faire la guerre à quelqu'un ? Fais là à ton père et oublie moi !"

William, c'était donc énerver contre les paroles de Danny quand il l'avait traité de gamin, il était donc allé dans la chambre de ce dernier pour le pousser à partir de cette maison, il lui avait pris alors son sac à dos et tout renverser sur le sol, il le vit bouillir de rage et lui ordonna de se pousser pour pouvoir prendre sa photo, il le regarda, comment osait-il lui donner des ordres ? À lui, un Black ?

William : " Sache une chose, on ne donne pas d'ordre à un Black, et ta photo, je m'en fiche, d'ailleurs, je l'ai écrasé par mégarde. "

Puis Danny lui parla de la pleine lune, comment était-il au courant ? Qui l'avait bien pu lui dire ? Sa soeur ? Ou alors il l'avait découvert par lui-même ? Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour que personne ne le sache et voilà qu'il lui balançait en pleine face.

William : " Comment as - tu appris pour ma condition ? Qui te la dis ! Répond - moi ! Oui je suis fort même sans la pleine lune "

Puis ensuite, il lui parla de ma famille, il osa lui dire que le jeune adolescent ne savait pas ce que le mot famille voulait dire, grossière erreur personne ne s'en prenait à sa famille sans en payer les conséquences.

William : " Comment oses, tu t'en prendre à ma famille, bien sur que je sais ce que veut dire le mot FAMILLE, je suis très proche de ma famille et pour moi, tu ne feras jamais partie de cette famille ! Tu n'as pas le sang Black en toi ! Reparle mal de mon père encore une fois et tu iras tout droit a l'hôpital ! "

Il le poussa légèrement, puis se baissa pour ramasser sa photo qui avait morflé il fallait l'admettre. Bon en mettant du scotch par ci et par là, ça devrait aller mieux. Cependant Danny ne se méfiait pas du tout de William. ce gamin ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là. Il s'accroupit donc et commença à ramasser de nouveau ses affaires pour les remettre dans le sac lorsque la bagarre éclata. Ah oui ça encore, il ne le savait pas, on ne le poussait pas sinon ça pouvait finir en bagarre ? Alors ne tenant plus, il le bouscula et Danny tomba quelque mètre plus loin

William : " Alors je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'en pleine lune tu avais dit il me semble non ? "

La dispute partait assez loin. Danny en voulait à Will d'être aussi gamin, de ne penser cas lui et ne pas s'ouvrir assez. Le gars réagit vivement lorsque Danny parla des pleines lunes. Comment il le savait ? Scott. Scott était un loup garou et Danny son meilleur ami, il avait sut voir les signes et surtout son côté émissaire l'avait mis sur le chemin, cependant ça il ne le savait pas vraiment. Danny aurait bien voulut lui expliquer comment il le savait mais est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que William était assez grand mentalement pour comprendre tout ça ? Danny en doutait fortement alors il ne répliqua rien. Il savait que cela avait une chance d'énerver encore plus William mais peu importait, de toute manière dans quelques minutes il ne serait plus ici. Danny finit par pousser William après lui avoir parler de la famille, cependant pendant qu'il continua de ranger ses affaires il fit comme si il n'entendait pas William, et cela énerva le jeune lycan. William poussa Danny et le jeune émissaire du admettre qu'il aimait pas ça du tout. Il se releva et lui dit :

Danny : "Oui tu es toujours aussi faible et minable ! Tu n'es pas capable de voir la vérité en face ! Tu crois sérieusement que je veux dire du mal de ta famille ? Mais tu es malade ! Je dis juste que c'est ton père qui a décidé de me prendre ici, je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Alors arrête de faire ton gamin et de m'en vouloir ! De toute manière je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te battre étant donner que je m'en vais !"

William faisait certes le grand mais c'était surtout pour qu'enfin on le prenne au sérieux et qu'on arrête enfin de le prendre encore pour qu'un gamin immature, mais personne n'avait vécu ce que lui avait vécu, chaque nuit de pleine lune il se transformait pour devenir ensuite une créature surnaturelle qui ne pensait qu'a rendre encore plus les autres personnes malheureuse. Mais au final il se retrouvait toujours tout seul et cela le rendait triste. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre mais l'arrivée de Danny lui avait pour lui changer son père et cela il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne voulut pas me dire qui c'était qui lui avait dit pour ma condition et cela avait le don d'énerver encore plus le jeune lycanthrope, dans tout les cas il finira bien par trouver la personne qui avait pu donner cette information sur lui. Oui un vrai mystère car jamais il n'avait parlé de sa condition mise a part a sa famille et aux parents des amis de ses parents, c'était seulement a eux a qui le jeune adolescent en avait parlé, ou Danny avait-il pu bien avoir cette information ? Si Danny ne voulait pas lui dire, alors il irait chercher son informateur quitte à demander à des démons s'il le fallait.

William : « Si je suis capable de voir la vérité en face mais tout ce que je peux constater c'est que tu es un imposteur, mon père ne doit pas savoir ce que tu fais derrière notre dos, car oui peut-être que tu renseigne bien les ennemis de mon père contre lui ? Peut-être que tu lui mens depuis le début et que tu travaille pour les démons ? Surement un sale petit espion, car sinon comment aurait tu pu savoir que je suis un lycanthrope ? Je ne l'ai dis qu'a mes parents, ma sœur et a mon parrain. Alors je veux savoir a qui tu l'a dis ! Bien sur que je pense que tu dis de mal de famille vu ce que tu dis sur eux depuis tout a l'heure ! Oui peut-être que c'est mon père qui a décidé de te faire venir ici mais il aurait pu au moins nous demander notre avis ! C'est ça pars au moins comme ça je pourrais retrouver enfin ce que j'appelais une famille unie et soudée avant ton arrivée. »

De ce pas, il se rebaissa de nouveau et remit ses affaires dans son sac. Il était réellement énerver, mais il arrivait à garder son calme, du moins assez pour ne pas montrer ses pouvoirs. Il refusait de blesser qui que se soit avec, mais si William continuait c'était certains qu'il s'en servirait. Danny se redressa avec son sac et le mit sur son épaule gauche. Il ne portait qu'un jean, un t-shirt, une chemise ouverte et une veste à capuche. Il s'avança vers Will avec un regard noir de colère, mais il n'avait pas peur de William, il lui dit :

Danny :"Pousse toi !"

Ensuite le jeune homme le regarda ranger ses affaires, il était plus que ravie de cette situation, enfin Danny allait partir et désormais tout allait aller pour le mieux entre lui et son père avec qui il pourra retrouver leur lien si soudée qu'auparavant. Puis ensuite Danny me demanda de se pousser pour qu'il puisse passer, il me bouscula pour passer alors il le regarde

William : « T'ais-je pas dit que l'on ne doit pas me pousser, tu as oublié ? »

Il le poussa légèrement avec son épaule pour qu'il se décale et avança vers le couloir et vers les escaliers. Il savait que vu l'état de nervosité, William se lâcherait et qu'il reviendrait à la charge le problème était que cette fois-ci il lui ferrait payer ! Il a peur de lui faire du mal certes, mais pas de lui flanquer une racler, et puis il aurait cas juste le coller au mur. Dan posa son premier pied sur l'escalier et lui dit :

Danny : "En faite, tu diras bien à tes parents pourquoi je suis partis et que c'est pas la peine qu'ils cherchent à me retrouver si c'est pour que tu refasses une crise de jalousie !"

Il le vit prendre les escaliers mais ensuite il s'arrêta, me fixa et me parla, de quel droit avait-il a me parler de la sorte ? Oui de quel droit ? Alors William se rua dans les escaliers et puis colla son poing dans la figure car oui il ne faut pas réveiller le loup qui sommeillait en lui.

William : « Oh mais tu leur diras toi-même et puis je ne suis pas ton bouc émissaire, tu veux jouer les adultes ? Très bien comme tu veux, alors va voir toi-même mon père et le lui dire ! »

Il était près à se battre si il le fallait et il n'hésiterai pas a le faire. Son secret Danny le garda pour lui. Au fond il s'était attaché à cette famille. A Sirius, à Amy, à Alice, Nathan et même à Will. C'était étrange, ce sentiment de famille il l'avait retrouver. Et maintenant il le perdait. Il sentait son coeur se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait mal, il sentait ses yeux rougir lorsque Will le traita de traître. Cependant, Danny avait apprit à ne pas répliquer et à garder son calme, ou du moins à le dissimiler. La seule chose qu'il accepta de lui fut :

Danny : "Avant de parler, renseigne toi bien sur la personne. Tu ne me connais pas, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ton père m'a récupérer. Tu n'as aucune idée de à qui tu parles. Et tu sais quoi , tu veux cacher ton pouvoir ? Alors évite de laisser ton odeur partout."

C'était un bon conseil, mais le soucie était que ni lui, ni Scott n'avait trouver le moyen de cacher l'odeur. Enfin bon. Danny commença à partir, toujours en cachant sa peine et sa rancoeur. Cependant, Will finit par s'énerver et ça c'était naturel, Danny le savait. Cependant, le jeune émissaire ne s'attendait pas à cette droite monumentale. Ses lèvres s'ouvrir et Danny gémit en sentant son dos se coller au mur. En rouvrant les yeux il vit rouge. Ses prunelles étaient rougit par la peine, mais ses iris étaient noir comme si un démon avait prit possession de son corps. Il lui mit une droite et se rua sur lui pour le plaquer à la taille. Au sol, Danny tenta de prendre le dessus, en esquivant les coups. Mais même si il avait bloquer les bras du jeune garçon, il n'avait pas bloquer ses genoux, et les coups qu'il prit dans les cotes, lui faisait horriblement mal. Danny cogna la tête de Will sur le sol et se redressa rapidement. Son but étant de le sonner deux secondes, le temps de pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais les coups qui lui ont été imposer au niveau des cotes le paralysait un peu. Le jeune garçon fit ensuite à Will, sentant son pouvoir vouloir se manifester :

Danny : "Evite de venir. Je t'en pris je ne veux pas te faire du mal..."

Il ne savait pas si Will allait l'écouter ou non, mais il savait que dans le cas contraire, la famille Blake allait devoir refaire des murs. Et Will aurait bien besoin de son pouvoir de lycan pour se guérir. Et évidemment Will ne l'écouta pas. La bagarre reprit et Danny ne put rien contrôler. Avec son pouvoir de télékinésie il fit voler Will jusqu'au plafond et le maintint en l'air. Cependant son envie de tout arrêter fut submerger par son envie de le détruire et de se venger. Plus sa colère augmentait et plus il tentait d'enfoncer le corps de Will dans le plafond. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noir. Des larmes coulaient frénétiquement le long de ses joues...

Sirius était épuisé. Avoir enchaîné le sauvetage d'Isaac, de Danny, de Will, s'être blessé à la tempe et en plus avoir subi la nuit de la St jean, s'en était trop pour le sorcier. Pourtant, il avait de l'énergie, du courage et il est robuste mais il y a un moment où la fatigue vous rappelle qu'il serait temps de dormir. S'allongeant sur son lit, il finit donc par s'endormir sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait dormit mais une chose est certaine est qu'il venait de sortir brutalement de ses songes par des cri. Pas que des cris d'ailleurs. Des bruits assourdissants. Les murs qui tremblent. Sirius eut peur de voir sa maison s'écrouler. Il avait d'abord pensé à un tremblement de terre mais en tendant l'oreille, il reconnut des voix familière. Très familières. Celles de son fils et de Danny. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire? Pas encore en train de se battre quand même? Il connaissait le caractère des Black et il savait qu'un Black en colère démarrait vite, limite sanguin. Ni une ni deux, il se leva brusquement et se cogna le pied contre le pied du lit mais retint un cri de douleur. Boitillant un peu, il était déjà habillé, Sirius fonça jusqu'au lieu de la bagarre. Il soupira en voyant les deux se battre et comprit qu'il devait intervenir s'il ne voulait pas perdre son fils.

Sirius : Oh eh! ça suffit, vous deux! Mes règles sont claires! Pas de bagarre dans ma maison! Vous avez appris à parler! Vous réglez les conflits avec la parole! Danny, tu bouges pas! On parlera quand je reviendrais! Je n'en ai pour 5 minutes! Quand à toi Will, tu viens avec moi!

Will n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre et rechignait. Sirius sourit, attrapa son fils comme un sac à patates et le porta comme tel. Il se prit des coups de pieds, de poings mais résista jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Will. Ensuite, il ferma la porte, le déposa sur son lit et finit par dire.

Sirius : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te battre? Tu n'as toujours pas compris? On va passer à une méthode plus dur! Tu es privé de tout avec interdiction de sortir de ta chambre! Je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé!

Sirius sortit de la chambre de son fils, verrouilla la porte et alla rejoindre Danny. Plus personne. Il chercha Danny du regard et l'aperçut au loin dans le jardin. Il en avait profité pour fuir par la fenêtre. Il sauta par la fenêtre, le coursa, cria "Danny! Reviens tout de suite! On a à parler!" mais abandonna rapidement et rentra chez lui pour voir comment réagissait l'autre énergumène. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit plus son fils. La fenêtre se trouvait ouverte. Plus de trace de Will mise à part un mot "Je pars. Je vous déteste!" Il soupira et se dit "Heureusement que j'ai dormi! C'est toujours ça de pris!" avant de partir à la recherche de son fils.


	12. En finir avec le collectionneur !

Sirius avait passé trois journées épuisantes, sans compter les nuits et ces actions méritaient bien un repos compensateur. La dispute avec sa femme suivit d'une soirée bowling en charmante compagnie accompagnée d'une blessure idiote à la tête (qui a dit que j'avais la tête dur ? C'est vrai mais ça fait mal quand même!XD) pour enfin, s'apercevoir que son filleul avait besoin d'aide et tout ça, une nuit de Saint-Jean ! Il y a de quoi être épuisé ! Mais, ce n'est pas finit ! (4G de SFR ! OK ! Je sors ! XD) Il a fallu qu'il se retrouve dans un sale état, tout comme Sam et qu'il fasse fumer son cerveau sur le responsable de l'état d'un petit garçon. Il n'était pas seul mais il a réussit à le soigner en partie. Il faudrait détruire ce mage en main propre. Il avait la potion. Tout était prêt ! Il avait subit de nombreuses blessures mais avait eu la chance d'avoir les soins de sa ravissante femme même si les douleurs existaient encore. Il avait quand même réussit à courir afin de se procurer les ingrédients pour ses potions puis à les préparer. Il avait même fait la distribution. Une fiole aurait suffit mais la précaution lui disait de doubler, au cas où une fiole se casserait durant le combat terminal.

Croyant la journée terminée, Sirius eu la surprise de recevoir un appel de son fils prêt à faire une très grosse bêtise. Le connaissant suffisamment, il se rendit dans la forêt et avait la ferme attention de le ramener par la peau des fesses. Il le trouva, à la suite de cadavre de bouteilles alcoolisées, prise dans sa propre réserve et se mit à rire. Enfin, plus un rire d'épuisement ! Il s'était dit que c'était le moment d'avoir une discutions entre homme avec son fils. Une belle discution. Enfin, il n'en restera pas grand chose vu que son fils a refusé de boire son remède anti-gueule de bois par pure provocation. Ce qui l'avait un peu amusé. Un véritable rebelle ! Son fils avait finit par s'endormir et Sirius s'est mit à le porte tel un sac à patate, en commandant un taxi puis à le mettre directement dans la baignoire, histoire de lui rafraîchir les idées.

Ensuite, vint le tour de sa fille qui n'a pas voulu se rendre à son travail et qui s'est trouvé à inventer une excuse bidon. Bon, il est vrai qu'il a un peu écouté au porte mais il faut bien se renseigner ! Vous savez ce que c'est avec les adolescents ! Ils ne vous diront rien si vous n'allez pas à la pêche aux informations ! De plus, elle a senti l'odeur de l'alcool et a supposé que c'était lui qui s'était mis à boire. Ce qui était faux, cette fois-ci ! Juste au moment où Sirius allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, des cris résonnèrent dans la maison. Une violente dispute éclata. Il se leva, tant bien que mal malgré ses blessures et fonça dans la chambre de Danny. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant William et Danny se battre comme des sauvages. Il leur ordonna d'arrêter mais en vain. Il attrapa Will, le porta comme un sac à patate et l'enferma dans sa chambre. Il résista aux coups de pieds de son fils et aux « mais, papa... » « C'est lui qui a commencé... » « Il m'a cherché.. » Sirius retourna dans lasla chambre de Danny mais ne le trouva pas. Sa chambre était vide. Sa fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'était volatilisé. Il devait être avec son amis, Scott ! Il se mit à espérer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Après tout, il avait fait une promesse à la mère du jeune homme et Sirius est un homme de parole.

Il chercha quand même la trace du collectionneur et espérait que Danny serait reconnaissant envers lui. Il ne le fait pas pour ça mais surtout pour aider cet enfant et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres victimes. Après des heures de recherches et des litres de caféine, il tomba sur une piste. Une bonne piste. Il avait trouvé la cachette du collectionneur. Il se cachait dans une mine. Il avait emmener une de ses dernières victimes avec lui. Il fallait l'en empêcher. Seulement, il comprit que Danny ne serait, sans doute pas heureux de le voir et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Sam qui s'y rende avec les deux adolescents. Il décrocha son téléphone et l'appela. Sirius expliqua à Sam que le collectionneur se cachait dans une mine, près du lac du Golden Gate et qu'il va bientôt tuer une de ses dernières victimes. Il expliqua aussi le malaise entre Danny et lui et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir venir lui donner un coup de main. Il expliqua aussi qu'il fallait qu'il récupère un morceau de chair du collectionneur et l'ajouter dans la fiole avant de lui jeter le contenu au visage ou sur le corps. Il raccrocha et décida de passer un e journée avec son fils.

Depuis ce qui s'était passer avec Isaac, Danny avait commencer à changer, il pensait que peut être il pouvait faire confiance à Sirius, cependant il n'avait pas confiance en Will. Ce gars était exaspérant. Il lui en voulait d'être là, alors que lui n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien demander, à personne. Il y a encore quelques temps de cela il vivait tranquillement à Los Angeles avec son père. Maintenant il vivait dans une famille qui faisait semblant de l'apprécier. Il détestait ça. Heureusement Scott et Lydia étaient là. Maintenant il avait juste une envie rentrer chez Scott se mettre à chercher ce mage maléfique.

Il avait passer pas mal de temps chez Scott, du moins un bon moment. Puis il avait décider de rentrer chez Sirius, pour prendre des affaires et dire bonjour. Ce soir là, il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait que William, et surement Sirius, mais il ne l'avait pas vue. Danny alla directement dans sa chambre sans chercher à faire quoi que se soit. Mais il entendit une conversation et cela le toucha. Il fut blesser, car il pensait qu'il aurait une chance de se faire une place un jour, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il en fut si blesser qu'il alla voir Will, il lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et décida par la suite de s'en aller. Sauf que de fil en aiguille, une bagarre éclata et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent à se battre littéralement dans le couloir. Sirius arriva et les sépara. Le temps qu'il calme Will, Danny en profita pour se barrer laissant derrière lui son passé...Il avait sauter par la fenêtre, ce qui n'était pas très intelligent quand on sait que la fenêtre est situé au deuxième étages. Il se foula la cheville mais courut tout de même, car il n'avait pas envie qu'on le rattrape. Il entendit tout de même les cris de la femme de Sirius qui l'appelait. Rien à faire il ne retournerait pas là-bas. Il fila dans la forêt. Là il s'énerva et cria, laissa sa colère s'échapper, shootant de son pied intacte dans des cailloux. Par la suite, l'adolescent avait **RENCONTRER** Elmek. Un démon, mais sur le coup il ne le savait pas. L'homme lui avait alors proposer de l'héberger et Danny était tomber dans le piège. Il l'avait renseigner sur Sirius et les autres, sur le coup de la colère. Mais lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il décida de filer, car il devait bien l'admettre Elmek lui faisait peur. Il savait que cette trahison ne plairait ni au démon, ni à Sirius, c'est pourquoi il devait les prévenir et il devait battre Elmek... Il fila donc tout droit vers la cabane pour prévenir tout le monde. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Scott, ni d'Isaac et il espérait qu'ils avaient put sauver l'enfant.

Sam avait pris quelques heures de repos bien méritées et ça l'avait requinqué. Au matin, malgré ses blessures qui le faisaient souffrir, il se sentait tout de même mieux. Il avait eu droit à un joli sermon de la part de son frère et Sam lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'il n'était pas sa mère ni son père et, qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était adulte, majeur et était tout de même un très bon chasseur. Il adorait Dean et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, jusqu'à se donner sa vie, mais il devait admettre que, des fois, il était agaçant à être hyper protecteur. Il faudrait qu'il se rende compte un jour que Sam n'était plus fragile et qu'il savait se défendre seul. Mais allez faire rentrer ça dans le crâne de Dean ! Ce sera comme essayer de le séparer de sa voiture. C'est-à-dire mission impossible. Le cadet Winchester avait pris ses médicaments et une bonne dose de caféine pour finir de lui rendre son énergie. Après une bonne douche, il se sentait fin prêt à commencer les recherches sur ce mage noir. Avec Dean, ils explorèrent multitudes de pistes et avancèrent des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils devaient admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ce fut l'appel de Sirius qui les sauva. Il avait trouvé où se cachait le Collectionneur mais il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, du fait de la situation délicate avec Danny. Sam le rassura et lui expliqua qu'il comprenait et qu'il terminerait la « mission » seul. Enfin, il comprenait… C'est ce qu'il disait mais il n'était pas vraiment au courant de la raison de la venue de Danny et sa relation avec Sirius. Il avait juste remarqué la veille que leur relation était houleuse mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il nota l'emplacement de la cachette du Collectionneur et remercia Sirius. Il lui donnerait des nouvelles dès que le mage serait vaincu.

Il prit les fioles que le sorcier lui avait données la veille, son pistolet avec plusieurs chargeurs de différentes balles ainsi que le couteau de Ruby. On est jamais trop prudent… Sam expliqua à Dean qu'il devait finir seul, ce qu'il eut bien du mal à accepter. Il prit l'Impala en direction du lac de Golden Gate, non loin de la forêt. Il appela en cours de route Danny et Scott pour leur expliquer la situation, en omettant de dire à Danny pourquoi Sirius ne venait pas… Ca les regardait après tout. Il leur donna rendez-vous dans une cabane dans la forêt, normalement inhabitée. Lorsque Sam se gara devant la cabane, il eut la surprise de voir que Danny était déjà présent. Il le salua et déclara :

Sirius - Salut, ça va depuis hier ? Sirius m'a appelé, il a trouvé la cachette du mage. Il se trouverait dans une mine, pas loin du lac. Il m'a aussi précisé que, pour que la potion fonctionne, il faudra qu'on arrache un bout de chair au collectionneur et qu'on la mette dans la potion, avant de la balancer sur lui. On n'attend plus que Scott donc. On discutera de la stratégie à adopter quand il sera là, à moins que tu aies déjà des idées ?

Après la nuit de la Saint-Jean et tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Isaac à l'hôpital, Scott McCall a pu un peu se reposer un peu chez moi. Il envoyait des messages à Danny et des appels mais rien y faire ! Il ne répondait pas. Scott avait capitulé. Enfin Lydia l'a persuadé de le laisser tranquille un moment.

Mais il fallait trouver un moyen pour sauver Isaac de ce Collectionneur de malheur ! Sam et Sirius s'étaient chargés eux-même de trouver ce Collectionneur mais Scott n'aimait pas du tout se tourner les pouces à ne rien faire. C'était terrible d'attendre sans pouvoir aider dans quoi que ce soit.

Finalement pour tuer son impatience, Scott en parlait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Lydia. Durant plus d'une heure, ils cherchaient un endroit, un indice, n'importe quoi ! En vain.

Scott s'affalait sur le canapé en soupirant désespérément. Danny ne lui répondait pas et il n'avait pas encore de nouvelles des deux hommes. Il prévenait Lydia qu'il allait faire un tour dans les bois. Elle accepta volontiers et ne s'opposa pas à ce qu'elle n'aille pas avec lui.

Après deux heures de moto et de marche, Scott était dans les bois et son portable vibra et il vit directement que c'était Danny qui lui donnait rendez-vous devant une cabane dans une forêt près du Golden Gate. Il était sûrement dans cette forêt. Scott flaira toutes les odeurs qu'il pouvait sentir et il trouvait celle de Danny.

Il filai en courant en pistant son odeur. Puis il sentait une autre odeur humaine qui le rassura directement : celle de Sam Winchester.

Deux minutes plus tard, Scott les trouva devant la dite-cabane, il les salua simplement. Sam avait l'air reposé de la nuit de la Saint-Jean mais Danny, c'était autre chose.

Scott - Ça va Dann' ?

Il lui répondit mais un truc clochait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. Scott s'adressa à Sam pour savoir...

Scott - Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Ben oui, sa présence lui indiquait qu'il avait quelque chose de nouveau mais Danny avait l'air de devoir dire quelque chose d'autres certes important mais hors-sujet à celui d'actualité ,c-à-d, d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute le Collectionneur pour sauver la vie d'Isaac.

Danny était arriver un peu essoufflé et tendue. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, ni où il allait vivre maintenant, sa vie était tendue et étrange. Il était perdue, et cela commençait à se ressentir. Scott finit par arriver. Il demanda à Danny si ça allait. L'adolescent hocha la tête positivement et fit ensuite :

Danny - Ouais, t'en fais pas

Ensuite Sam arriva. Il leur demanda à son tour si ça allait depuis hier. Danny hocha la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer. Il devait oublier ses soucies et se concentrer sur Isaac. Sam leur expliqua comment faire. Danny fit alors :

Danny - J'ai pas d'idée pour ma part...Mais j'ai une question. Comment on s'y prend pour l'attirer ? Je veux dire, on sait ce qu'il recherche ? Ce qu'il veut ?

Danny n'avait pas vraiment écouter tout ce qui s'était dit à l'hôpital, il savait qu'entre lui et Sirius il y avait une tension et savait que tout le monde l'avait sentit. Il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour qu'on ne voit rien mais que voulez-vous faire il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'avait que 16 ans et il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses sentiments. Il finit par dire en frappant dans ses mains :

Danny - Bon y va ?

Sam avait attendu que Scott arrive pour se lancer dans les explications sur le Collectionneur. Il s'inquiétait dans le même temps pour Danny car il le trouvait bizarre, pas comme d'habitude. Peut-être secoué par la nuit qu'il venait de vivre ? A moins que ce ne soit cette dispute avec Sirius qui le mette dans cet état ? Toujours est-il que lorsque Scott arriva, le sujet de discussion tourna très rapidement autour du Collectionneur. Ils étaient désormais dans la cabane, un peu plus au chaud, et les adolescents voulaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et la stratégie à adopter pour combattre le mage. Aussi, Sam partit dans un long monologue :

Sam - Oui, on a trouvé quelque chose. Enfin, c'est Sirius qui a trouvé et qui m'a donné l'emplacement.

Il jeta un petit regard en coin à Danny pour voir sa réaction avant de continuer :

Sam - Le mage se cache dans une mine, pas loin du lac où nous nous trouvons. Il a emmené une nouvelle victime avec lui et ne va certainement pas tarder à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Isaac. Pour le vaincre, il faut qu'on lui coupe un bout de chair, qu'on ajoutera à la potion donnée par Sirius, puis lancer la potion sur lui. Vous avez bien toujours vos deux fioles chacun ?  
>Il attendit de voir que Danny et Scott avaient bien tout compris et leurs réponses respectives, avant de donner la stratégie à laquelle il avait réfléchi :<p>

Sam - Concernant la stratégie à adopter, j'ai une petite idée mais il faudra que Scott accepte.

Voyant ce dernier lever les sourcils pour lui signifier son questionnement et son ignorance, Sam poursuivit :

Sam - Je vous explique : vous vous souvenez que le mage collectionne les âmes de personnes spéciales ? Eh bien, l'une des dernières âmes qu'il recherche est l'âme d'un loup-garou… Il faudrait donc que tu serves d'appât…

Il laissa un peu de temps aux adolescents pour digérer l'information avant de demander :

Sam - Tu serais partant, Scott ? Je comprendrais que tu n'acceptes pas, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis bien conscient du danger dans lequel je te demande de t'impliquer… Et, crois-moi, si je voyais une autre possibilité, je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser !

Sam attendit que Scott prenne sa décision et la lui donne. Il n'avait presque aucun doute que le loup-garou adolescent accepterait. Il avait pu voir son courage, sa bravoure et sa volonté de venir en aide aux gens et à ses amis, sa volonté de les protéger. Le chasseur se disait que Scott accepterait pour Isaac et Danny. Par la suite, il continua :

Sam - Si tu acceptes, Scott, il faudra que tu attendes d'être assez proche du Collectionneur pour te transformer et lui arracher plusieurs lambeaux de chair, pour nos potions. Donc, comme tu peux voir, ton rôle sera très important dans ce plan.

Ayant peur que Danny ne se sente inutile ou qu'il refuse par crainte pour son meilleur ami, Sam continua :

Sam - Bien entendu, tu ne seras pas seul Scott. Nous serons juste derrière toi, dans un cachette à l'abri du Collectionneur, et nous te viendrons en aide au moindre problème.

Il sortit le couteau de Ruby qu'il avait pris avec lui et une autre dague tranchante pour Danny. Il saurait ainsi trancher la chair du Collectionneur s'il venait à en avoir besoin. Il répondit enfin à l'enthousiasme de Danny de vouloir partir tout de suite :

Sam - Si tout est bon pour vous, que vous êtes d'accord avec ce plan et que vous n'avez rien à ajouter ou demander, on peut se mettre en route.

Scott brandit les deux fioles en les sortant de sa poche avec un petit sourire. Et le voilà qu'il leur parla de sa stratégie.

Il était tout ouïe tandis que Sam expliqua plus en profondeur son plan. Le Collectionneur aime collectionner les âmes de personnes spéciales et d'après Sam, il chercherait une âme de loup-garou... Il voulait que Scott serve d'appât. C'était une bonne idée pour se rapprocher de lui vu qu'il fallait un bout de chair de ce mage pour les potions.

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, Scott donna sans hésitation sa réponse à la proposition.

Scott - Je suis partant pour ça !

Sam lui précisa par la suite que lui et Danny ne seraient pas loin si cela commençait à mal se passer. Scott hocha de la tête pour l'approuver. Danny voulait partir maintenant. C'est vrai qu'au plus vite commencé, au plus fini.

Scott -Yep, on peut y aller.

Avec son odorat, il pista l'odeur de l'eau du Lac du Golden Gate pour leur frayer un chemin au travers les arbres. Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher dans la forêt, ils arrivèrent sur la rive. Il balaya son regard pour chercher visuellement une mine ou un endroit qui devrait y ressembler beaucoup.

Et tout à leur droite, il y avait la mine comme Scott la visualisait dans ma tête.

Danny était certes énerver mais il était surtout pressé d'en finir avec ce collectionneur de malheur. Il avait passer son temps sans donner de nouvelle, ou du moins très peu avec ce qui s'était passer. Cependant, il voulait sauver Isaac et il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas très longtemps. Alors il avait mit de côté sa rancoeur et il fila au point de rendez vous. Arriver là il **RENCONTRA** Sam et Scott qui venait d'arriver. Le chasseur leur dit alors ce qu'ils avaient à se dire et Danny garda pour lui sa réflexion à propos de Sirius. Sam leur demanda si ils avaient toujours leur fiole. Danny sortie sa fiole de la poche de sa veste rouge et la montra. Puis il la garda en main. Par la suite Sam expliqua son plan, il s'agissait de mettre en place un appât et celui-ci était tout trouver en la personne de Scott. Danny n'aimait pas ça. Scott était la seule personne qui lui restait si on le la lui retirait il ne voudrait plus vivre. Il regarda Sam d'un air plutôt contre. Sauf que voilà Scott accepta. Danny soupira et songea que Scott était un taré, il aurait bien voulut lui dire qu'il était contre mais visiblement c'était leur seul chance. Le jeune émissaire ce dit que dans le pire des cas il aurait ses pouvoirs, mais il ne savait pas comment s'en servir et encore moins les contrôler. Danny devait admettre qu'il avait peur. Sam tenta de le rassurer en expliquant à Scott que dans tout les cas les deux autres seraient là pour le sortir de là. Danny ne voulait plus trop en entendre parler, il voulait filer à l'action et arrêter de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si cela n'allait pas. Il demanda donc quand ils y allaient. Scott était chaud aussi. Etait-ce parce que c'était leur première mission ? Ou est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils étaient encore trop jeune ? Danny regarda Scott et lui fit signe que c'était bon. Il suivit Sam et Scott vers le domaine de ce mage maléfique. Ils finirent par arriver à la mine. Danny regarda Scott et lui dit :

Danny - Prêt à jouer le lapin ? Pour une fois que tu n'es pas le prédateur !

Puis il regarda Scott et lui dit que pour lui :

Danny - Fais attention à tes fesses, Scott, tu es la seule famille qui me reste je veux pas t'enterrer toi aussi...Alors fais gaffe à tes fesses de loup garou !

Il était sincère en disant cela et il n'avait pas envie de voir Scott se faire tuer, il était comme son frère, et il était sa seule famille maintenant. Danny alla se cacher derrière un gros rocher devant la mine et attendit le bon moment pour en ressortir. Il gardait en ligne de mire Scott et s'apprêtait à tout moment à sortir de sa cachette pour se jeter sur ce mage et lui faire goûter aux pouvoirs d'un émissaire en colère.

Une fois que tout le monde avait approuvé le plan du chasseur, même si Sam voyait bien que Danny n'était pas totalement d'accord, et vérifié que chacun avait ses deux fioles de potion, le petit groupe partit et se mit en route vers la mine. Une nouvelle fois, la lycanthropie de Scott aida car il put tracer la piste par son odorat. Ils trouvèrent donc rapidement le lac, après une dizaine de minutes de marche à travers les bois et la forêt. A la droite du lac se trouvait l'entrée de la mine, barrée par une chaîne et un panneau d'interdiction d'entrer et de danger, vu que la mine était abandonnée. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait pas mal de cachettes possibles aux alentours de la mine, ce qui allait faciliter les missions de Sam et Danny. Avant de laisser Scott partir au devant du danger, Sam donna ses dernières recommandations :

Sam - Scott, surtout sois prudent et si tu vois que tu es en danger, n'hésite pas à nous faire signe. Le collectionneur est très dangereux donc tu dois faire extrêmement attention à tes moindres faits et gestes.

Il examina rapidement les alentours de l'entrée et expliqua sa stratégie dans la pratique. Il y avait deux énormes rochers qui pouvaient servir de cachette à Sam et Danny, une faisait face à l'entrée de la mine, l'autre se trouvait sur l'arrière droit de la mine. Il dit :

Sam - Danny, on va utiliser ces deux rochers pour se cacher. Toi, tu mettras là, en face de l'entrée. Moi, j'irai me mettre derrière. En faisant attention, je pourrai toujours m'approcher par derrière s'il le faut et on pourra l'encercler : toi par l'avant et moi par l'arrière.[/i]

Après un signe de tête approbateur des deux adolescents, il reprit :

Sam - Scott, laisse-moi juste 3 minutes avant d'aller vers la mine, le temps que j'arrive au rocher là-bas, s'il te plaît. Bon courage et bonne chance !

Il laissa les deux adolescents ensemble, ils auraient peut-être un peu de temps pour parler ainsi, avant le début de l'action. Sam courut jusqu'au rocher qui lui permettrait de rester caché et y arriva 2 minutes 30 plus tard. Il vérifia que son portable était bien éteint, qu'il ne sonne pas pendant l'action et fasse tout capoter, prit une fiole dans une main et son pistolet dans l'autre, prêt à combattre. Il vit alors Scott s'approcher de la mine et put ainsi s'apercevoir qu'il était à la place parfaite pour voir sans être vu et agir rapidement en cas de besoin. Après quelques minutes d'attente interminables, le mage noir sortit enfin de son antre… La bataille finale allait pouvoir commencer et Sam espérait juste qu'au moins, les deux adolescents s'en tireraient sans trop de casse.

Avant que il ne partait vers la mine, Danny conseilla à Scott d'être prudent. Il roula des yeux avec un sourire.

Scott - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Nous avons vu pire déjà.

Il lui tapota l'épaule avant qu'il aille se cacher derrière un gros rocher. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà subi beaucoup trop de problèmes tant scolaires que surnaturels et qu'ils avaient réussi à régler en évitant d'en créer bien d'autres.

Sam donna à Scott aussi un dernier conseil avant de partir. Il lui dit qu'il doit les appeler si un problème commence à survenir.

Scott - Pas de soucis, je le ferai.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment très envie de finir embroché ou même de finir prisonnier de ce mage qu'est le Collectionneur. Sam part se cacher en lui demandant d'attendre quelques minutes afin qu'il puisse être bien caché.

Son cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude, c'est normal à vrai dire. Par ses différents sens, il capta la présence maléfique du mage mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa localisation précise. Il est quelque part mais où?

Il marcha vers la mine désaffectée dans un calme impérieux qui signifie le calme après la tempête. Il regarda partout autour de lui. Rien ne bouge. Pourtant il sentai la présence du Collectionneur qui devient de plus en plus forte.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la mine et sentant le moment venu, Scott se transforma en loup. Les pupilles rouge-vif fixaient l'intérieur, les crocs et les griffes étaient sorties et prêtes à être servies.

Soudain, il fonça sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière. Il le ramassa le sol en pleine face avec la respiration coupée. Il se roula sur le dos et Scott levis face à lui. Il est vêtu d'une longue cape et il ne vit pas son visage. Il veut lui toucher le visage avec sa main gauche mais Scott l'empêcha d'un coup de mains griffues. Il le poussa le plus loin possible de lui. Il se relève rapidement et se jette dessus pour l'attaquer.

Scott le touche plusieurs fois mais, lui aussi, il a des pouvoirs pour se défendre. D'un champs de force, il se poussa violemment par terre. Bizarrement, il le laisse tranquille et marche vers Danny et Sam encore cachés. Il lui saute par derrière et le mord dans la nuque et plantant ses griffes dans sa peau.

Le Collectionneur lui donna un violent coup qui lui coupe la respiration et lui fait encore tomber. Et là, Scott était plutôt mal en point pour se dégager. Il l'avait bien coincé et Scott n'arrivai pas à se décoincer.

Il ferma les yeux attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Un bruit inconnu et bizarre et le mage fait une chose que Scott ne s'y attendait pas: Il tombe à ses côtés en gémissant de douleur.

Scott tourna la tête à la direction opposée. Je souris en voyant Danny...

Cela faisait à peine quelques instants que Sam était posté derrière le rocher que le Collectionneur se montra. Et on peut dire que son entrée fut quelque peu fracassante, surtout pour Scott. On ne voyait pas le visage du mage, il portait une longue cape. Sam allait sortir lorsqu'il crut voir le démon tenter de prendre l'âme du lycan mais l'adolescent le repoussa. Il commença à se défendre, toutes griffes dehors, et Sam trouvait qu'il s'en sortait vraiment bien jusqu'à ce que le Collectionneur lui donne un violent coup qui l'envoya valser. Le voyant vraiment en difficulté, il sortit de sa cachette et courut aussi vite qu'il put. Sauf qu'il se rendit compte à quel point sa cachette était éloignée du combat car Danny eut le temps d'arriver avant lui, son rocher étant plus proche que le sien. Il vit Danny attaquer le Collectionneur afin d'éviter un coup qui aurait pu être fatal à Scott. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il arriva et entra dans la bataille. Le couteau de Ruby à la main, Sam fit diversion pour entraîner le Collectionneur un peu plus loin et cria à Danny :

Sam - Occupe-toi de Scott ! Je me charge de son cas!

Il commença à attaquer le mage mais ce dernier était trop rapide. A peine avait-il commencé qu'il était déjà blessé par des griffures sur le torse et le dos. A un moment, il réussit à esquiver les griffes du mage mais il ne réussit qu'à frôler sa cape de son couteau. A ce moment, le Collectionneur exécuta la même attaque qu'il avait fait sur Scott mais sur Sam cette fois-ci. Il fut envoyé juste à côté du lycan. Il avait le dos en compote et la respiration complètement soupée. Il voulait reprendre son souffle mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il regardait Scott quand le chasseur aperçut qu'un morceau de chair dépassait de la gueule du loup. Il avait réussi la première étape ! Certainement au moment où il l'avait vu mordre dans le cou du mage… Sam prit la chair entre les dents de Scott et l'ajouta dans la fiole de potion qu'il avait sorti d'une de ses poches et félicita tout bas l'adolescent, alors que le mage se rapprochait dangereusement de leur groupe. Il regarda Danny et son regard suffit à faire bouger le sorcier. Ce dernier devait faire diversion pour que Sam puisse lancer la potion sur le mage, qu'il ne la voit pas venir et la fasse voler en éclats. Et tous leurs efforts auraient alors été vains. Pendant que le sorcier commençait à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre le Collectionneur, Sam se releva tant bien que mal. Il arriva à se glisser dans le dos du mage et à jeter la fiole sur lui qui se brisa et l'aspergea. Sam voulut commencer à formuler l'incantation donnée par Sirius mais le mage l'en empêcha. Après avoir reçu la fiole, il s'était retourné vers Sam et l'avait de nouveau envoyé valdinguer à travers les airs. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Sam percuta violemment un rocher puis le sol. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et la douleur dans son crâne était si importante qu'il se sentit partir. Il eut juste le temps de dire dans un souffle :

Sam - Danny… La formule…

Puis, un million d'étoiles éclatèrent devant ses yeux et ce fut le néant. Sam venait de s'évanouir, du sang sur la tempe avec déjà une grosse bosse qui se dessinait. Les adolescents devaient maintenant en finir seuls avec le Collectionneur.

Tout ne se passait pas comme prévus. Scott finit par se battre violemment avec le mage et Scott perdit le combat. Danny se précipita vers son ami et l'aida à se mettre à l'abri. La bagarre devint encore plus importante, Danny tentait d'attirer le démon, mais le mage était bien plus fort que le jeune sorcier qui ne contrôlait pas encore ses pouvoirs. Sam finit par arriver à faire la potion, mais n'arriva pas à la dire la formule. Il s'évanouit avant de pouvoir la dire. Danny récupéra la fiole, et il dit la formule, en la récitant, ses yeux étaient devenue aussi noir que les ténèbres. Par la suite, le mage hurla de douleur, Danny se boucha les oreilles tellement il eut mal. On vit les âmes partir retrouver leur corps, si cela était possible. Danny alla rejoindre Scott et lui demanda :

Danny -Est-ce que ça va ? Je crois qu'on a réussit. Tu es blessé ?

Danny transpirait à fond, mais c'était normal. Il avait utiliser certain de ses pouvoirs et il était complètement à plats. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, et cela le fatiguait rapidement. Après s'être assuré que Scott allait bien, il allait voir Sam. Il essaya de le réveiller, mais au départ rien ne fonctionnait alors il testa une nouvelle chose. Il attrapa le bras de Sam et il se concentra, il aspira suffisamment de douleur pour que Sam puisse se réveiller. Il n'était pas totalement guérit mais au moins il pouvait se lever et il était conscient. Danny aussi, mais il était pas en forme non plus. C'était le problème avec son pouvoir de guérison. Danny dit alors :

Danny - Il est mort, hein ? On peut rentrer maintenant? Je suis à plat...J'ai vraiment besoin de recharger mes batteries.

Et en effet, ce fut ce qu'ils firent. Le mage était mort, leur mission était réussit, Isaac allait parfaitement bien, il se remettait tranquillement avec sa mère. L'adolescent ne rentra pas chez Sirius, et il ne lui laissa pas non plus de message. Il rentra chez Scott. Cependant, son meilleur ami tenta de lui expliquer qu'il devra à un moment ou un autre rentrer chez lui.


	13. A la recherche du père Noël !

La nuit avait été agitée pour Chloé. Non pas parce que Noël approchait mais depuis l'attaque d'un démon quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait peur que cela recommence. Le sommeil en pâtissait. Pourtant la vie continue. Noël approchait à grand pas et Chloé avait hâte de découvrir les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Le mois de Décembre venait de débuter et l'ouverture du calendrier de l'avent avec. Zoé s'étira longuement, sortit de son lit et enfila ses pantoufles violettes. Ensuite, elle se dirigea, quelque peu au radar dans la cuisine et se stoppa un petit moment devant son calendrier. Elle en avait choisit un sur la fée clochette. Elle a toujours aimé les fées et tout ce qui fantastique en même temps.

Le regardant un long moment, elle savoura cet instant. Vous savez, ce moment où on ouvre une chose pour la première fois. Il ne se passe qu'une seule fois. Tout doucement, la jeune fille approcha ses mains de la première case et se mit à l'ouvrir avec délicatesse. Dévoilant un carré de chocolat au lait fourré aux noisettes, elle l'approcha délicatement de ses lèvres et le huma avant de le savourer. Quel plaisir ! Un an pour pouvoir déguster un petit carré de chocolat et se dire qu'il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant la visite du père noël. Bien entendu, la jeune fille savait très bien qu'il n'existait pas mais elle croyait encore en la magie de Noël. Elle voulait y croire. Il est pas encore né celui qui lui enlèvera cette croyance. La magie de Noël, l'ambiance, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau avant les cadeaux. Le bonheur de se retrouver en famille. C'est ça Noël. Bon, elle n'est pas vraiment certaine qu'il n'existe pas mais des rumeurs circulent dans la cours de l'école! En fait, ce n'était pas le premier jour pour ouvrir le calendrier de l'avent mais elle n'avait pas pensé à l'ouvrir avant, du fait des événements passés. Elle avait un peu de retard et elle se mit à savourer encore plus tous les morceaux de chocolat qu'elle aurait du ouvrir.

La petite fille se trouvait plus qu'heureuse, encore plus qu'avant, d'avoir retrouver sa famille depuis que son sauveur l'avait détachée des griffes d'Elmek. Il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle l'avait bien embêté au moment de sa **RENCONTRE** avec lui. Noël approchait et toujours pas de sapin à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas possible ça ! Il fallait y remédier. Quand elle désirait vraiment quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Un simple regard, une petite bouille à croquer, des yeux suppliants, des éloges à n'en plus finir et des gros câlins en prime. Personne ne pouvait résister à tant de flatterie, pas même un DiNozzo. Et pourtant, son papa était un expert mais l'élève finit toujours pas dépasser le maître.

La petite fille bondit de sa chaise et fonça jusqu'à la chambre de son papa. Spontanément, elle ouvrit la porte en criant :

Chloé : Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure!

Tony s'étira longuement avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Il avait l'habitude maintenant avec sa petite puce. Pendant que son papa s'habillait, elle fila dans sa chambre afin de se ruer sur son armoire. Comme n'importe quel DiNozzo qui se respecte, la jeune fille passa des minutes assez longue devant sa penderie afin de trouver la tenue adéquate. Elle finit par trouver, non sans avoir mit le bazar dans sa chambre et à la ranger. Enfin, ranger est un bien grand mot. Elle a plutôt fourré le tout dans son armoire et forcé un peu pour tout rentre dedans. La petite fille attendait que son papa la rejoigne. L'âge avançant, il est plus difficile de se lever et donc c'est tout à fait normal que les adultes prennent plus de temps. Tony n'est plus tout jeune. Chloé surveillait le couloir, dans l'espoir de voir Tony débarquer. Elle le remarqua tout au fond qui traînait des pieds, un peu comme les personnes en **MAISON DE RETRAITE**. Soit, il n'était pas très motivé pour la sortie soit il se faisait trop vieux pour sortir soit il avait d'autres projets en tête. Une fois prêt, il voulu la taquiner un peu en la rejoignant dans sa chambre et en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil:

Tony: Bonjour ma puce. Alors, tu veux toujours aller chercher le sapin ? Si oui, je t'attends !

Tony était du genre taquin. Elle en avait l'habitude, malheureusement et elle adorait ça. Chloé préparait une bonne réplique à lancer à son papa adoré qu'elle aimait temps. Déjà, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Étape d'amadouement, c'est fait. On peut passer à l'action.

Chloé : Salut mon papa adoré que j'adore plus que tout au monde ! Bien sure que je suis partante pour acheter le plus gigantesque sapin qu'on ait jamais sais très bien, papa, que tu n'es plus aussi rapide qu'avant. Tu te fais vieux mais je t'aime quand même. Je t'aime trop fort. Tu restes quand même mon super héros. On va bien s'amuser. On y va?

Tony: T'en fais pas un peu trop, ma puce? Laisse moi le temps de me préparer!

La jeune fille fit les yeux du chat potté à son papa, comme elle savait tant le faire. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Chloé enfila son manteau, mit son écharpe et son bonnet puis attrapa la main de son papa afin de le conduire devant la porte d'entrée. Tout cela pour monter dans la voiture et partir en direction de la jardinerie.

Il resta bouche bée lorsque sa fille Chloé, lui dit qu'il était vieux, qu'il n'était plus aussi rapide qu'avant… Comme tout bon DiNozzo qui se respecte, Tony voulut lui démontrer le contraire, qu'il était encore dans la pleine force de l'âge :

Tony: Ah je me fais vieux ?! Tu veux voir un peu comment je me fais vieux ?!

Puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la prit aux aisselles et la fit voler dans les airs, tel un avion qui tourne. Comme les enfants adorent quoi…

Tony: Alors, tu trouves toujours que je me fais vieux !

Chloé a toujours aimé taquiner son papa et le pousser gentillement hors de ses limites. Enfin, pas qu'il la dispute mais plutôt qu'il se surpasse et qu'il montre qu'il est toujours aussi fort comme ce qu'elle peut imaginer. Croyez-moi, cette petite a énormément d'imagination ! Elle a toujours vu son papa comme un super héros ! Vous savez les super héros, justiciers, super fort et n'ayant peur de rien ? C'est de ceux-là dont elle parle. Chloé a toujours été la plus chipie des enfants DiNozzo et pour cause, elle a prit modèle sur un expert DiNozzo ! Quand Tony attrapa Chloé, un sourire immense éclaira son visage et elle ne pu retenir un « Yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ». Elle attendait que cela depuis quelques minutes.

Chloé : C'est toujours la même chose ! Il faut toujours te pousser pour que tu montres ton côté super héros ! Je t'aime mon papa !

Le marché de Noël approchait à grands pas. Elle fonça devant le stand des barbes à papa et en réclama une avec sa petite bouille irrésistible. Son papa ne pouvait y résister. Place au choix du sapin et là encore, Chloé a sa petite idée. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé un sapin de 3 mètres, elle du se résigner à prendre une catégorie en dessous, de peur que le sapin ne rentre pas dans la voiture. Chloé regardait son papa parler au vendeur mais elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse choisir à sa place. Elle avait déjà une idée sur la question. Ainsi, elle avait décidé d'embêter le vendeur afin qu'ils les laisse choisir seuls. Du coup, chaque sapin qu'il proposait avait un défaut : soit trop gros, soit trop petit, soit pas assez touffu, soit trop petit et rond qui ressemble plus à une boule qu'à un sapin, soit tout sec et sans odeur, soit faisant trop artificiel etc etc... Rien n'allait et pourtant, elle en avant visualisé un, avait flashé dessus. C'était un signe. Le vendeur bouillonnait mais gardait, tout de même, son self contrôle. Peut-être pas pour longtemps mais il ne pouvait craquer. Cependant, la petite se révélait être une véritable chieuse et il se retenait de ne pas la claquer même si le père n'aurait pas approuvé. Chloé avait bien l'intention d'en rajouter une couche.

Chloé : Papa, j'ai trouvé le sapin idéal ! Il est juste parfait, bien qu'un peu trop petit à mon goût mais on ne peut pas en prendre un trop grand puisqu'il ne rentrerait pas sur le toit de la voiture. Il mesure, seulement 2m35 mais il ne ressemble pas une boule ridicule comme nous a proposé Monsieur le vendeur. Il ne perd pas ses épines mais a une odeur agréable comme les épicéas et a l'aspect d'un vrai sapin et non d'un synthétique. Il est très très bien proportionné, harmonieux, taillé comme il le faut, droit, une forme plus qu'agréable, très touffu et d'un vert éclatant. Un véritable SAPIN de noël ! Le SAPIN parfait ! Et, en plus, je l'ai trouvé toute seule, sans l'aide de personne. C'est celui que je veux papa.

Après un si beau discours et de si beaux éloges, nous ne pouvons qu'être convaincu et le sapin fut donc approuvé par Tony et emballé avant d'être emporté. En se dirigeant vers les autres boutiques afin de chercher quelques décorations, Chloé remarqua un bonhomme rouge portant une barbe et entouré d'enfants (non, ce n'est pas un pédophile, comme le dirais notre ami, Jérémy XD) Après une longue attente mais supportable, Chloé pu enfin prendre une photo avec le père noël. Seulement, la jeune fille avait toujours rêvé d'embêter ce dernier. Elle lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille :

Chloé : Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le vrai père noël ? Pourquoi mentez-vous à tous les enfants ?

Père noël : Je ne mens pas. Je suis le vrai père noël !

Alors, comment pouvez-vous être présent ici et vous retrouvez à 50 km dans 5 minutes ?

Père noël : Un seul mot ma petite : la magie !

Chloé : Cela fait deux mots... Et si je tirais sur votre barbe ? Je suis certaine que c'est une fausse !

Père noël, un petit sourire crispé mais gardant son calme et serrant les dents : Tais-toi et fais un beau sourire, petite chieuse !

Chloé : En plus, pourquoi tu fais payer les photos alors que tu livres des **CADEAUX GRATUITEMENT** ?

Père noël : Pour faire parler les petites chieuses et ça marche !

Chloé : Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question mais cela confirme ma première intuition, tu es un imposteur. Tu n'es pas le véritable père noël. Ta barbe est fausse. Cela se voit à des kilomètres ! En plus, le vrai père noël a un gros ventre, normal puisqu'il est très gourmand et toi, tu es tout maigre. En plus, tu n'as même pas les petites lunettes et les bonnes joues qui font tout son charme. Tu fais pitié.

Père noël toujours les dents serrées avec un sourire crispé : Dégage petite chieuse !

Chloé était toute contente d'avoir démasqué un imposteur. Ce père noël n'était pas beau ! En revanche, celui d'en face était parfait et arborait une véritable barbe. Elle entraîna son papa vers ce dernier et l'enlaça. Il avait tout du vrai. Elle prit plaisir à poser avec lui et demanda même à lui faire un bisou qu'il accepta avec joie. Toute heureuse, elle regarda son papa faire le zouave avec l'homme aux vêtements rouges et.. comment dire... faire son Anthony DiNozzo ! Vous connaissez Anthony DiNozzo ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez qu'il est resté un grand enfant, avec une âme d'enfant, avide de blagues, de plaisanteries et de taquineries en tout genre, la plupart du temps visant à se mettre en avant. Ainsi, ce ne fut pas très étonnant de voir Tony se diriger vers le Père Noël, une fois que sa fille avait terminé, pour prendre une photo avec lui. Il prit la pose : genoux pliés, penché pour arriver à hauteur du Père Noël assis et se mettre à ses côtés, les mains levées, les doigts faisant les signes V de la victoire (ou de TheVoice, comme vous voulez ), un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le flash éblouissant les yeux lui signifia que la photo était prise. Il se tourna alors vers le Père Noël et lui dit, en lui touchant l'épaule, de manière compatissante, avec un regard taquin :

Tony: Alors ? Ca fait quoi de poser avec quelqu'un de célèbre ?

Il rigola alors de sa question. Elle était bien bonne celle-là quand même ! Enfin, il trouvait. ^^ La jeune fille se trouvait au spectacle et adorait ça. Elle était écroulée de rire. Se faire passer pour la Star face au père noël était juste LA super idée qu'elle aurait aimé avoir mais faillait bien reconnaître que son papa se trouvait encore plus fort à ce domaine. Cependant, la jeune fille ne perd pas espoir de dépasser le maître un jour et croyez-moi, ça déménagera ce jour-là ! Le moment n'est pas encore venu mais en l'observant, on comprend bien vite qu'elle apprend très vite. Farfouillant dans les boutiques à la recherche de décorations manquantes, la petite famille s'amusait comme une folle. Il faut dire que ces sorties se trouvaient rares ces derniers temps et que ça faisait un bien fous. Ainsi, les bras chargés et le porte monnaie de Tony dévalisé, Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'un café.

Après ce petit moment de pur délire, il était temps de se restaurer et prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Son estomac commençait à gargouiller sévère et comme toute bonne DiNozzo qui se respecte, elle devait combler son estomac sous peine d'humeur massacrante. En passant devant un café qui proposait des menus petit-déjeuner, il demanda à sa puce :

Tony: On mange ici et on rentre faire le sapin ? Cela te convient ?

Chloé : Oh oui ! On va manger, papa ! (Pourquoi j'ai mis une virgule, moi ? On va le manger au sens figuré du terme ! Enfin... ) J'ai une faim de loup !

Chloé contemplait les différentes viennoiseries dans la vitrine. Elle ne savait que choisir entre les délicieux énormes croissants ou les croustillants méga géant pains au chocolat ou encore les pains russes (que la princesse Léia a sur les oreilles XD) ou encore les triangles aux amandes ou encore les éclairs au chocolat ou tout un tas de plats plus appétissants que les autres. Ce n'est pas très équilibré mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle se dépense beaucoup cette petite, autant physiquement qu'avec la langue. Un muscle bien entraîné !

Finalement, elle opta pour un gros pain au chocolat, bien croustillant accompagné d'une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle voulu prendre autre chose mais se résigna en remarquant le regard de son papa qui voulait faire attention au régime alimentaire de sa puce même si c'était difficile quand on connaissait bien Tony DiNozzo.

La neige commençait à tomber, cela faisait quelques temps que Isaac était sortie de l'hôpital. Une guérison surprise avait dit les médecins, mais Isaac savait que c'était pas vrai. Qu'il y avait autre chose. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était en tombant de la fenêtre. Il avait fermer les yeux et avait crut mourir, sa mère aussi. Cependant, il ne s'était pas écraser au sol. Quelque chose avait pousser dans son dos et l'avait empêcher de s'écraser. En parlant avec sa mère et en reprenant son souffle il comprit que c'était des ailes d'ange. Sa mère lui expliqua alors, que le père d'Isaac était un ange, un vrai ange. Mais que celui-ci n'avait jamais put venir vivre avec elle et lui, et que cela lui manquait. Alors Isaac c'était mis en tête de demander au Père Noel de retrouver son papa, ou alors d'en offrir un à sa mère.

Quelques jours avant Noel, la maman d'Isaac, Emma, avait décider de l'emmener faire les magasins. Elle voulait lui faire voir la magie de Noel d'une autre manière, elle n'avait pas peur qu'il parle de ses ailes, car celle-ci n'apparaissait que quand il avait peur. Isaac était comme un petit fou devant toutes les décorations de noel. Il regardait tout, les jouets, les déguisements, les décorations, les éclairages. Il s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrines, chaque magasins. L'enfant était fou de joie, c'était réellement magique. La magie de noel était sous ses yeux et se reflétait dedans. Emma le fit entrer dans le centre commercial. Isaac fit un premier tour de manège, puis il accompagna sa mère dans le premier magasin pour trouver un sapin de noel. Mais c'était un peu noir de monde, et Isaac perdit vite sa maman. Il tourna en rond, se perdit, et fit trois fois le tour du même sapin. Il pleura un peu sans faire de bruit et finit par se cacher derrière un sapin. Il se demandait si le Père Noel à l'entrer du magasin pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa maman et pourquoi pas retrouver son papa, ou lui en trouver un nouveau. Soudain, quelqu'un trouva sa cachette. C'était une petite fille. Isaac la regarda et fit d'un air triste :

Isaac : "Tu es un lutin ?"

Il avait 4 ans, presque 5, alors pour lui tout ce qui était petit dans un magasin était potentiellement un lutin. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Alors lorsqu'elle lui dit qui elle était il fit :

Isaac : "Tu peux m'aider à trouver le Père Noel ? Je dois lui demander deux choses. Ma maman à dit qu'il réalisait tout les voeux. Et je dois en faire deux...j'ai perdue ma maman dans tout ces sapins..."

Et son papa était dans le ciel, mais il n'avait pas le droit de revenir.

Après s'être bien restaurée, la petite fille insista auprès de son papa afin de faire un petit tour encore, de voir toutes les boutiques. Ils passèrent à travers les ruelles illuminées, entrèrent dans le supermarché et trouvèrent leur chemin parmi tout les sapins exposés. Chloé aperçu un morceau d'écharpe qui dépassait d'un sapin. Elle avait l'œil pour ça. Elle s'approcha et découvrit un petit garçon. Elle rit quand il lui demanda si elle était un lutin. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Elle le regarda bien. Elle l'aimait ce petit garçon. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle et cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un petit frère.

Chloé : Je m'appelle Chloé. Je suis juste une petite fille, pas un lutin même si j'aimerais bien être un lutin. Je suis avec mon papa mais il est occupé à regarder les décorations de noël. On a le temps d'aller voir le père noël. Bien sur que je peux te guider vers le père noël. Je te signale que celui là, là-bas est une fausse réplique mal imitée du père noël. Il est trop maigre et sa barbe est fausse. Par contre, le véritable père noël se trouve juste ici. Viens, je vais t'y emmener. Après, on partira à la recherche de ta maman!

Isaac avait perdue sa maman dans le rayon et au lieux d'aller voir quelqu'un pour lui demander de l'aide il s'était cacher au milieu des sapins, espérant ainsi trouver une meilleure aide que ces bonhommes qui travaillent dans les magasins et qui ne sont pas aimable, par exemple un elfe, un lutin ou même le Père Noel. Cependant c'est rien de tout ceci qu'il trouva dans son malheur. Peut être mieux, ou peut être pas, il n'en savait rien. Elle se nommait Chloé et elle accepta de l'aider de suite. Maintenant il savait elle serait forcément mieux que tout ses espérance. Peut être que c'était un ange elle aussi ? Il lui demanderait plus tard, peut être quand sa maman serait là. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises, surtout pas à ce sujet. Le petit garçon lui répliqua en essayant de sortir de sa cachette, vraiment pas confortable il devait l'admettre.

Isaac : "Tu sais où est le Père Noel ? Waoh tu as de la chance ! Moi j'espérais le trouver dans le sapin comme dans le film avec les enfants dans l'armoire mais il était pas là..."

La petite fille lui dit qu'elle l'aiderait et qu'en suite ils trouveraient sa maman. Il sourit et fit :

Isaac : "Oh oui ! Elle doit être inquiète mais je veux d'abord dire ce que je dois dire au Père Noel."

Le père noël se trouvait juste 2 rangées de sapins plus loin. Chloé le prit par la main et se dirigea vers le père noël. Elle lui expliqua la situation.

Chloé : Papa noël? Ce petit garçon voudrait vous demander deux souhaits, est-ce que vous pouvez l'écouter?

La petite Chloé emmena Isaac jusqu'où se trouvait le Père Noel, elle prit l'initiative de parler au Père Noel, le petit blond s'était cacher derrière Chloé car il devait admettre qu'il avait un peu peur. Il s'avança ensuite et le Père Noel le prit sur ses genoux et lui demanda :

Père-noël : "Alors mon petit quel est ton nom ? "

Isaac réfléchit et fit ensuite :

Isaac : "Isaac."

Père-noël : "Alors Isaac que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Isaac : "Vous êtes le vrai Père Noel ? Le vrai de vrai ?"

Père-noël : "Oui mon ami, tu connais d'autre Père Noel ?"

Isaac : "Non..."

Père-noël : "Que veux-tu ?"

Isaac : "Heu...c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour ma maman. Tout les soirs elle pleure beaucoup et elle dit souvent à ma tata qu'elle aimerait bien aimer à nouveau. Je sais pas ce que ça veux dire, mais je crois que ma maman voudrais un nouveau papa. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui apporter un papa pour Noel ?"

Père-noël : "Heu..."

Le père Noel resta sans voix il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, ni ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il aurait put mentir à ce petit garçon, mais en même temps cela reviendrait à casser le rêve du Père Noel, et s'il faisait ce travail ce n'était pas seulement parce que sa vie était pourrie et qu'il avait **BESOIN D'ARGENT**. L'homme prit donc une grande inspiration et lui dit :

Père-noël : "Tu sais Isaac, je ne peux malheureusement pas apporter un nouveau papa à ta maman. Ne soit pas triste, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je fabrique des jouets mon petit bonhomme, je ne peux pas diriger les sentiments des humains...Désolé mon petit..."

Le père Noel était déçut et désolé cela se voyait. Isaac leva les yeux vers le Père Noel et fit :

Isaac : "C'est pas grave je comprends..."

En fait non, mais il était polie. Il descendit des genoux du Père Noel et revint au côté de Chloé. Il lui demanda ensuite :

Isaac : "Je fais quoi moi ? Je veux plus voir ma maman pleurer et je sais que si elle tombe amoureuse d'un papa ça ira mieux..."

Chloé s'amusait à regarder Isaac discuter avec le père noël et lui demander un papa. C'était dans ses cordes ! Elle pouvait s'occuper de ce souhait. Elle adore se mêler des histoires de cœur des adultes. La petite fille voyait la déception d'Isaac et se dit qu'elle devait tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Il voulait un papa. Elle allait tout faire pour lui en trouver un. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle repensa à sa maman. Sa maman qu'elle n'avait plus et qu'elle n'aura plus jamais. Sa maman lui manquait. Les câlins. Les gâteaux réalisés le week-end. Les moments cinéma qu'elle partageait avec elle. Tout ça lui manquait. Heureusement qu'elle avait son formidable tonton pour continuer la tradition familiale DiNozienne. Qui a dit qu'on était des chieurs ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! Elle pencha la tête, le regarda et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

Chloé : J'ai peut-être une idée ! Ta maman est toute seule. Mon papa l'est aussi. Et si on jouait les cupidons ? En ce moment, ils doivent être à notre recherche. On va tout tenter pour qu'ils se rencontrent et laisser le destin faire le reste. Si le destin est trop capricieux, on leur donnera un coup de main. T'es partant?

Isaac avait toujours son idée en tête. Il voulait à tout prix trouver un nouveau papa à sa maman. Il espérait que le Père Noël pourrait le lui apporter, cependant, grâce à l'aide de sa nouvelle amie Chloé, son rêve s'écrasa. Le Père Noël ne pourrait malheureusement pas l'aider. Pourquoi me demanderiez vous ? Parce que le Père Noël peut intervenir sur les jouets et certains souhaits mais hélas pas sur les sentiments des humains. Isaac était trop petit pour comprendre, mais il était extrêmement déçut. Après être descendue des genoux du Père Noël et avoir rejoint la petite fille il lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Comme si une enfant pourrait avoir une idée...En faite si, elle en avait une. Elle lui expliqua alors que son papa était seul, et que vu que la maman d'Isaac l'était aussi, pourquoi pas ne pas essayer de les mettre ensemble ? Isaac la regarda et lui dit :

Isaac : « Tu es sur de cela ? Je veux dire c'est peut être pas bien de faire ça...Oh puis on y va, maman va être contente de me voir et puis si je lui dis que c'est toi qui m'a aider elle voudra bien voir ton papa. »

Isaac se mit en tête que tout se passerait très vite. Il se voyait déjà déménager et emménager chez Chloé, il rêvait chaque jour d'avoir une sœur. C'était son rêve. Isaac était un garçon très gentil et avec le cœur sur la main, jamais il ne disait un mot méchant, jamais il ne faisait quelques choses de méchant.

Chloé lui fit un petit clin d'œil en guise de jeu. Elle voulait jouer. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire entièrement depuis le décès de sa maman. Elle voulait voir son papa heureux. Elle aurait enfin un petit frère aussi, avec qui elle pourrait partager beaucoup de chose. Un petit frère à qui elle pourra apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait pour faire tourner la tête des adultes. Elle en a des choses à enseigner. Elle va s'en donner à cœur joie. Et si, malgré toutes ses tentatives, l'alchimie ne fonctionne pas, elle aura quand même un petit frère de cœur. Elle attrapa Isaac par le bras et se cacha derrière un sapin bien touffue mettant son doigt devant sa bouche comme pour lui dire qu'on allait s'amuser à leurs dépends. En effet, elle vit Tony appeler Chloé à tue tête et chercher de partout. Elle vit la maman d'Isaac faire de même. Elle les vit tomber nez à nez devant l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tony l'observa de la tête aux pieds avant de répliquer:

Tony : Bonjour, vous chercher quelqu'un ?

La maman d'Isaac courait dans tout les rayons, une boule au ventre. Elle s'imaginait déjà toutes les mauvaises choses qui auraient put arriver à son petit garçon. A force de l'appeler, elle ne regardait plus du tout où elle allait et elle rentra dans un homme. En parlant un peu, il s'avérait que lui aussi cherchait sa fille. Il lui dit que sa petite fille devait sûrement jouer. La mère d'Isaac fit :

Maman d'Isaac : « Mon fils ne ferrait rien de tel. Je suis sur qu'il a dut se perdre ! Mon Dieu il est si petit ! J'ai si peur ! »

Maman d'Isaac : Je cherche mon fils. Il était à mes côtés dans le rayon des sapins. Je me suis retournée et plus personne. Il avait disparu.

Tony : Je cherche ma fille aussi.. Si ça se trouve, ils sont ensembles. On va les chercher. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va les retrouver. Connaissant ma fille, je suppose qu'elle a du le trouver et qu'elle attend que je la trouve. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut jouer. Ou alors, elle voulait qu'on se **RENCONTRER**.

Chloé sourit en entendant la réponse de Tony. Il la connaissait bien. Trop bien même. Elle était persuadée que s'il la trouvait en compagnie d'Isaac, il comprendrait ses intentions. Il lui suffisait de la regarder pour lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, elle s'entraînait dur pour ne pas montrer ses intentions. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour ne plus être prévisible. Elle y arrivera un jour. Elle prit plaisir à les regarder parler, à regarder son papa rassurer la maman d'Isaac et se dit qu'il serait peut-être d'aider le destin. Chloé sortit de sa cachette, attrapa la main d'Isaac et alla se poster devant les parents, avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

Chloé : Bonjour, vous nous cherchiez ?

L'homme finit par la consoler. Isaac en voyant la scène se sentit mal pour sa maman, il l'avait rendus triste, mais la voyant ensuite se laisser aller à serrer un homme dans ses bras, il eut comme un signe. Il sourit un peu et se sentit moins coupable. Oui se plan allait marcher ! C'était certains. Chloé décida de sortir à se moment là, prit dans ses pensées, Isaac ne sortie pas de suite, alors Chloé dut lui prendre le bras. Le petit bout sortie et baissa la tête. Sa maman s'écria :

Maman d'Isaac : « Izzy ! »

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil : Faudra qu'on parle tous les deux, d'ailleurs !

Chloé : Pas maintenant, on peut aller boire quelque chose avant. Dis oui, mon papa!

Elle prit son fils dans les bras et le serra fort. Le petit se laissa aller, il avait eut tellement peur de se faire gronder qu'il fut soulager de la voir réagir ainsi. N'étant pas fort pour rouler les parents, Isaac laissa donc Chloé parler. Il s'était coller contre sa maman, puis quand Chloé demanda pour aller boire quelque chose, il en rajouta :

Isaac : « Oh oui, un chocolat chaud, s'il te plait maman ? Tu sais c'est Chloé qui ma retrouver, je m'étais perdue et j'ai pleurer. Elle m'a rassurer et après on vous à vus. J'avais peur de me faire disputer mais elle m'a dit qu'il fallait venir. On peut rester avec elle s'il te plait ? »

Tony finit par accepter et invita Isaac et sa ravissante maman à prendre un café pour célébrer les retrouvailles des enfants. Chloé avait dans les idées après avoir déposé le sapin et les décorations dans son appartement, de les inviter à la patinoire. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment pour cela. Ils se dirigèrent vers le café le plus proche.

Sa maman sourit. Elle devait bien ça à cette petite fille. Elle accepta donc. Les deux adultes partirent donc a discuter de choses d'adultes, pendant que les deux enfants mettaient la suite du plan en leur faveur. Chloé avait prévue tout un tas de chose, Isaac aussi, cependant il se demandait quand il devrait dire à Chloé sa véritable nature. Enfin ce n'était pas des questions qui restaient longtemps dans la tête d'un petit garçon de 5 ans. Après un bon chocolat chaud, les deux familles discutèrent encore un peu avant d'échanger numéro de téléphone et adresse. Isaac demanda si il pourrait revoir Chloé, sa maman dit oui et Tony aussi. Puis Isaac et sa maman rentrèrent chez eux. La jeune femme repensa pendant longtemps à ce bel homme qu'elle avait **RENCONTRÉ** et surprise, elle ne pleurait plus le soir. Elle passait son temps à chantonner et elle avait appeler la tante d'Izzy pour lui parler de Tony et de son fille tellement mignonne. Isaac était heureux, c'était son Noël avant l'heure, maintenant restait juste à tout mettre en place.


	14. Les Chevaliers de l'Aube se forment

(2 jours avant Noël)

Aujourd'hui, Scott McCall allait partir avec Lydia pour la patinoire. Oh Dieu qu'il appréhende ce sport. Il n'arrive jamais à garder son équilibre sur ces patins. Ça promet d'être encore un moment de pure rigolade pour eux deux.

Enfin moins pour Lydia. Danny n'était toujours pas revenu et Scott savait que tous les soirs, avant de tomber morte de fatigue, elle l'attendait postée sur une chaise en fixant la porte d'entrée de son studio.

Si on avait dit l'an passé à Scott que Lydia Martin s'inquiéterait pour Danny et qui plus est, ne sortait pas avec un garçon pour sa propre et pure distraction, il aurait rigolé au nez de cette personne.

Maintenant, Scott ne pourrai pas rigoler de ça. Elle lui montrait qu'elle l'aimait mais jamais, elle ne lui dirait. Elle en est bien trop fière pour montrer ouvertement qu'elle avait eu tort durant toutes ces années de l'avoir ignoré. C'est Lydia, quoi?!

En parlant du loup, elle sortit bien habillée pour l'occasion de la salle de bain.

Scott - '' On peut y aller ? ''

Ce dernier était prêt depuis 10 minutes. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle l'approuva avec un petit sourire qui dissimulait toute sa tristesse. Nous descendons en silence par l'ascenseur. Lydia lui demanda pour la toute première fois depuis la disparition de Danny si il allait revenir, un jour.

Scott - '' J'en suis sûr. Il ne pourrait pas se résigner à nous abandonner. Surtout toi. ''

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Il savait qu'à force de le chercher, ils perdraient espoir de le retrouver. Il allait revenir de lui-même. Scott en était sûr.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils en sortirent pour partir de l'immeuble où deux filles étaient entrain d'attendre sous le froid et les flocons qui tombaient depuis peu. Il les appela et les deux arrivèrent en trombe. Il reconnu directement Miya qui lui sauta dessus totalement gelée. Scott remarque, quand elle s'est réfugiée de ses bras, qu'elle n'avait pas de bonnet, pas d'écharpe et pas de gants.

Ses joues étaient froides. Il essayait vainement de les réchauffer en plaçant ses mains dessus. Il l'embrasse délicatement comme il a l'habitude de faire en guise d'un bonjour.

Scott - '' Il fait froid maintenant. Pourquoi t'es sortie sans bonnet ni gants? ''

En voyant qu'elle claquait des dents, il retire sa veste pour la lui mettre sur ses épaules. Alice, non plus, n'avait pas de bonnet et de gants. Lydia lui précise qu'elle n'avait qu'une paire de gants et qu'un seul bonnet.

Scott ne voyais qu'une solution..

Scott - '' Venez, on va passer par le centre commercial avant la patinoire. On devrait trouver votre bonheur là-bas sans trop perdre de temps. ''

Il les fit diriger au parking où sa voiture les attendait.

Après avoir jouée à la parfaite petite apprentie Cupidon, quoiqu'elle en est devenue une experte sans se venter, la fillette était rentrée dans son appartement en compagnie de son papa avec un arbre de noël encombrant sur le toit de la voiture. Rien que le fait de l'embarquer dans les escaliers de l'immeuble était comique. Eh oui ! Il était trop grand pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur ! Un guirlande autour du cou, le sapin dans le dos, Tony grimpait les trois étages qui conduisaient à son appartement et se retenait de rire aux encouragements de sa fille.

Chloé - Allez papa ! Allez papa ! Allez papa ! T'es le plus fort mon papa ! J'ai trop hâte de le décorer ! Ça va être trop beau !

Chloé se mit à installer le père noël sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, des décorations sur les vitres, des guirlandes un peu partout, une crèche digne d'une Napolitaine (c'est à dire avec de la nourriture à l'intérieur XD), un sapin rouge et or avec deux guirlandes clignotantes dedans. Voilà, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bonhomme rouge avec son traîneau. (Je ne parle pas du petit chaperon rouge XD) Chloé avait seriné son papa pour qu'il accepte d'inviter Isaac et sa maman à la patinoire ce soir et il avait finit par accepter la requête de sa nièce lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'arguments. Il est vrai mais il ne voudra pas le reconnaître que la mère d'Isaac lui plaisait bien. Le reconnaître ferait trop plaisir à sa fille et lui donnerait raison. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul lorsque cela concerne sa vie sentimentale. Sa fille n'était pas de cet avis. Elle n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai non plus et elle a toujours finit par se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Elle apprend de ses erreurs et elle parviendra à lui trouver LA femme de sa vie. Si elle plaît à Chloé et qu'en plus elle plaît à Tony alors ce sera gagné ! Chloé est très difficile ! XD La fillette prit une bonne douche, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, enfila son bonnet, ses gants et son manteau puis pressa son papa afin de ne pas se trouver en retard au rendez-vous ! En tant que gentleman, Tony se devait d'être à l'heure, quitte à attendre ses invités. A peine embarqués dans leur voiture que la petite famille se retrouva prit au piège d'une tempête de neige. Chloé commençait à paniquer dans la voiture et son papa la rassura, sans montrer la peur qui l'envahissait. Il se devait de montrer qu'il était suffisamment fort et courageux pour protéger sa fille. Le vent semblait se calmer et Tony en profita pour garer la voiture sur un parking. Ensuite, en essuyant une petite larme au coin de ses yeux, il se résigna à laisser SA voiture, toute seule sur un parking, la nuit et loin de lui. Entre Tony et SA voiture, c'est une grande histoire d'amour !

Tout était gelé. Le parking se retrouvait couvert de neige avec des endroits plus ou moins épais, parsemés de plaques de verglas. Chloé emboîta le pas de son papa pour être persuadée de ne pas tomber sur une plaque de verglas. Après quelques mètres, le pied de Tony glissa et il s'étala de tout son long sur la glace. Il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air avec une fillette écroulée de rire. Tony regarda aux alentours et personne à l'horizon sauf si Chloé parle. Il lui fit signe de ne rien à personne avec le petit clin d'œil qui va avec. Manque de chance, il retomba une deuxième mais cette fois-ci sur les fesses. On entendit un crac.

Tony - Profites en Chloé ! Soit c'est mes os, soit c'est mon pantalon ?

Chloé - C'est ton pantalon papa ! Il y a un petit trou vers la ceinture !

Tony en se relevant et en se frottant les fesses : Eh merde ! Pas grave, on met la veste par dessus et le tour est joué!

Le sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant de malice, Chloé lança une grosse boule de neige dans le dos de son papa. En effet, elle l'avait préparé quand son papa était tombé. Elle voulait jouer comme avant. Elle avait envie de s'amuser avec son papa dans la neige. Voyant le regard joueur de son papa, la fillette se mit à courir mais il la rattrapa. Il la souleva et la chatouilla puis la roula dans la neige. Elle était écroulée de rire avant de s'exclamer:

T'as gagné mon papa ! Papa, on peut faire un bonhomme de neige en attendant qu'ils arrivent ?

Tony - Si tu veux ma puce !

C'est ainsi que Chloé fit une énorme boule de neige pour le corps puis une plus petite pour la tête. Pendant que son papa se procurait des branches pour les bras, elle le bombarda de boules de neiges. Dés qu'il se retourna, elle leva les mains en l'ai et les yeux au ciel comme pour lui dire « C'est pas moi ! » Soudain, alors que Tony secouait la tête en souriant et s'occupait de mettre les derniers détails sur le bonhomme de neige, la fillette remarqua quelque chose d'étrange,non loin d'elle. Une silhouette encapuchonnée l'observait ou du moins, elle en avait l'impression. Elle commençait à avoir peu. Elle ne dit rien, ne lâcha pas la silhouette du regard et alla rejoindre son papa. Elle lui attrapa le bras comme pour se rassurer.

Depuis sa dispute avec William et son départ de la maison des Black de manière plutôt précipiter, Danny avait passer du temps avec un homme. Elmek. Sur le coup Danny devait bien admettre qu'il avait apprécier la **RENCONTRE** et le moment passer avec ce type. Jusqu'à ce que le gars commencent à poser de drôle de questions. Sur le coup Danny n'avait pas vraiment penser à mal, mais par la suite il s'était vite rendue compte que quelques choses clochaient. Bien qu'il est répondue à la grande majorité des questions et qu'il est donner beaucoup d'informations au sujet de Sirius, il commença tout de même à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il commença à mentir à donner de fausses informations et à se renseigner discrètement sur Elmek. Là il comprit la boulette. C'était un démon et en plus de cela un ennemis à Sirius. Prenant peur pour son parrain, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et il s'enfuit du repère d'Elmek. Il emporta avec lui une carte montrant l'emplacement d'Elmek. Il espérait pouvoir se racheter de cette manière. Arriver dehors il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, il avait reçut le énième message de Scott lui donnant un lieux de rendez vous. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps il courut encore plus vite et se retrouva sur un parking. Il emprunta une voiture, et se dit bien que ce n'était pas voler, mais emprunter. Puis il démarra. Heureusement il avait apprit à conduire avec son père et puis maintenant il savait se débrouiller. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il avait merder et qu'il devait se racheter et vite. Il conduisit assez rapidement à travers la forêt qu'il avait retrouver, il ne savait trop comment. Soudain son portable émit un bruit, la batterie n'était plus vraiment en état. Il baissa la tête pour le regarder et en redressant sa tête, il rencontra un arbre. Il n'eut pas le temps de freiner pour s'arrêter, il n'arriva seulement à ralentir légèrement la voiture. Il percuta l'arbre très fortement. Heureusement sa ceinture de sécurité était mise. Il fut sonner sur le coup. Il saignait légèrement du front et aurait sûrement un bleu énorme le long de son épaule gauche, ainsi qu'une bonne douleur au thorax.

A son réveil, il sentait le froid de la nuit qui tombait. Il ne percuta pas de suite. Cependant la lumière des phares se reflétaient sur l'arbre et il comprit qu'il était dans la forêt. Là il se souvenus. Tout était revenue. Il se redressa rapidement en gémissant de douleur, puis il sortie de la voiture, comme il put, pour ensuite reprendre son chemin. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas où il allait. Mais au fond de lui il savait que son Alpha n'était pas loin. Il marcha dans la neige et finit par entendre des rires. Il s'approcha et remarqua une fillette qui jouait avec son papa, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait déduit. Puis il hésita, devait-il s'approcher ? Et si il mettait également ses gens en danger ? Cependant le fait de la voir jouer dans la neige avec son père cela le ramena des années avant. Lorsque tout allait bien...Son père et sa mère étaient dehors dans la neige aussi, Sam, le père de Danny, filmait sa femme, Dan était sortie pour jouer avec eux, se fut une petite courses poursuite entre cet enfant de six ans et sa mère, puis ne bataille de neige entre le père et le fils, filmer par la maman, pour enfin finir en moment très tendre, filmer par le bras du papa qui avait réussit à s'incruster également dans la vidéo...Danny sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya puis vérifia que sa capuche était bien mise. Il s'écarta voyant qu'il faisait peur à l'enfant. Il se remit dans l'ombre et attendit de voir si d'autres ne viendraient pas. Il espérait que se serait le cas, car en faite c'était le lieu de rendez vous que Scott lui avait donner...

Il en avait fait du chemin depuis la grande bataille. Il avait même osé affronter la démon responsable du massacre de sa famille. Un poil trop tôt et prématuré. En y repensant, il a eu de la chance ce soir là. Sans compter que cela tombait en pleine nuit de Saint-Jean. Heureusement qu'Aragorn se trouvait dans les parages. Le jeune homme en était intrigué et finit par comprendre, 4 ans plus tard pour être exact, qui se cachait derrière l'ange. Il se trouvait en présence d'Aragorn, l'ancien roi du Gondor. Le vrai ! L'unique !

Il apprit aussi que ce n'était pas la hasard qui l'avait mis sur son chemin mais bel et bien le Destin. Il apprit qu'il en était le descendant. Il en était fier. Cette nouvelle l'avait galvanisé et redonné beaucoup d'espoir. Un des noms de son aïeul d'ailleurs ! Il s'entraîna encore plus dur. Il voulait que l'ange soit fier de lui. Il voulait maîtriser parfaitement sa nouvelle épée, Anduril. Anduril devait être le prolongement de son bras. Le jour J arriva : celui de la formation officielle de la rébellion. Les chevaliers de l'Aube allaient enfin se former.

Pour cela, il avait donné rendez-vous à tous ceux qu'il avait recruté dans une cabane près de la foret du Golden Gate. Puis, Raphaël avait appelé Sam afin de l'avertir pour qu'il en fasse autant. En espérant qu'ils pourront élaborer des plans à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des démons. Il se mit à réfléchir sur un moyen de sceller leur engagement lors de la signature du pacte. Une signature avec le sang, il n'y a pas mieux pour prouver de sa bonne foi. Ce qui voudront les rejoindre dans un temps ultérieur pourront toujours le faire en ajoutant leurs noms avec leur sang sur le parchemin. Il fallait aussi trouver un moyen de se donner rendez-vous sans que les messages puissent être interceptés. Le jeune homme pensa à créer des pièces magique pour communiquer à distance : autrement dit des pièces qui s'allumerait à chaque fois qu'une réunion sera programmée avec le lieu, la date et l'heure du rendez-vous ! Bon, il ne sait pas comment les créer mais avec tous les cerveaux présents dans le groupe, ils finiraient par trouver un moyen d'en réaliser.

Raphaël se mit donc en route en direction de la cabane. Le temps météorologique n'était pas en leur faveur mais rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter sa détermination. Après avoir raccroché avec Sam, il prit son sac à dos et y glissa une **TROUSSE DE SECOURS**, des ingrédients pour potions, un ordinateur portable, des parchemins vierges, une plume, un chaudron de voyage et deux ou trois autres bricoles. L'épée d'Anduril dans son fourreau à sa taille et sa dague à côté, le voilà prêt pour fonder la rébellion. Il enfila sa veste, ferma la porte de son appartement à clé et enfourcha (non, pas son balais :roll:C'est cliché ! XD) son vélo. La neige commençait à tomber de plus en plus fortement et le vent à se lever. Des embouteillages se mirent en place, l'empêchant d'avancer. Heureusement qu'il avait grandit dans cette ville et qu'il en connaissait les moindres recoins. Le jeune Halliwell finit par opter par un raccourcie afin de ne pas arriver en retard sur le lieu de rendez-vous.

Manque de pot, le chemin n'est pas déneigé et impossible d'avancer. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin mais en vain. Après une bonne vingtaines de minutes à s'énerver pour creuser un sillon, Raphaël finit par cesser toute opposition et déclare forfait. Il plia son vélo et le glissa sur son épaule. Il terminera à pied. C'est pas un peu de neige qui allait stopper sa détermination. Il lui fallu une vingtaines de minutes pour arriver à destination. Son jean se trouvait trempé et alourdi par le poids de l'eau mais il était content de se trouver devant la cabane. Quelques uns se trouvaient déjà présents. Il dit d'une voix joyeuse:

Raphaël - Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être présent et d'avoir accepter notre invitation ! Nous allons attendre les autres et nous pourrons commencer les choses sérieuses.

Sam se remettait petit à petit de son affrontement avec le Collectionneur. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il avait eu raison du mage noir mais ses blessures mettaient plus de temps à guérir. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu éviter les remontrances de son frère ni le fait qu'il ait pris soin de lui les jours suivants. Que voulez-vous ! On ne le refera pas… Il avait quand même pu avoir du temps pour se reposer et se refaire une santé quand leur jeune ami sorcier Raphaël appela les chasseurs. Il était temps d'organiser et d'officialiser la Rébellion. Ainsi, il leur donna rendez-vous à la Cabane qu'ils connaissaient bien et leur suggéra d'inviter toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être intéressées. Les Winchester passèrent les minutes suivantes à appeler leurs contacts et à leur donner rendez-vous. Sam pensa notamment à Sirius. Il avait également pensé à Gibbs mais se ravisa à la pensée que ce dernier n'était qu'humain et non spécialisé dans le surnaturel. Du coup, il avait préféré éviter de l'impliquer. Dean avait prévenu Jo, sur une affaire de chasse avec Cass'. Ils rejoindraient la Rébellion lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec leur créature. Ils remplirent leur veste et pantalon avec le nécessaire d'armes, leurs pistolets avec plusieurs chargeurs de différentes balles, des couteaux magiques et leurs épées. Dean voulut faire un petit plein de provisions, il ne fallait pas oublier que Dean était un ventre sur pattes…

Ils prirent ensuite l'Impala et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Cependant, on ne peut pas dire que le temps était au beau fixe, avec toute cette neige et ce verglas. Et, vous connaissez la conduite de Dean ? Quelque peu sportive habituellement… Là, il roulait comme un papy. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son bébé ait un accident… Sam en était désespéré et levait les yeux au ciel par intermittence. Ainsi, même quand il **RENCONTRAIT** un obstacle, du genre plaque de verglas ou congère, il y allait en douceur avec la voiture. Exaspéré, Sam dit :

Sam - Tu sais qu'on nous attend ? Parce que, à cette allure, dans deux ans on y est encore !

Dean - Oh ça va ! Je vais pas abîmer mon bébé non plus !

Sam - Tu préfères quoi ? Abîmer ta caisse ou organiser la bataille contre Zankou ?

Enervé, Dean ne vit pas la plaque de verglas sur laquelle il roula. Il perdit le contrôle de la voiture et ne réussit pas à éviter l'accident. Les Winchester furent secoués par l'impact mais n'eurent pas trop de casses grâce à la faible allure de la voiture. Cependant, Dean ne fut pas de cet avis lorsqu'il sortit de l'Impala pour constater les dégâts. Sam le suivit et constata que la voiture avait **RENCONTRÉ** une grosse fontaine en pierre blanche. Le pare-chocs s'était beaucoup enfoncé car ils avaient tapé selon un mauvais angle. Du coup, le moteur en avait pris un coup et la voiture était inutilisable. Elle refusait de redémarrer. Sam proposa alors l'impossible à Dean :

Sam - Dean, on doit y aller, c'est important. On appellera une dépanneuse sur le retour…

Dean - Quoi ? Laisser mon bébé ici ? Comme ça ?

Sam - On n'a pas le choix…

Dean - Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'aurais pas déconcentré, on n'en serait pas là !

Sam - Ok ok ! J'admets, je t'ai déconcentré. Et alors ? Maintenant qu'on est dans cette situation, il faut bien trouver une solution !

Dean, dégoûté mais résigné - Je sais !... On prend nos affaires et on continue à pied. Mais la réparation, ce sera de ta poche !

Sam acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que c'était le seul moyen de radoucir son frère et se rendant compte également que c'était à cause de lui qu'avait eu lieu cet accident. Il prévint Raphy qu'ils seraient un peu en retard à cause de cet imprévu et ils se mirent en route. Leur chemin n'était pas facile car ils s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Enfin, Dean s'enfonçait jusqu'au niveau du genou alors que Sam s'enfonçait jusqu'à mi-mollet… Alors, entre les jeans trempés et gelés par la neige et les risques de glissade sur les plaques de verglas, ils commençaient à en avoir marre. Je dis bien risque de glissade car ils ne tombaient jamais complètement. Ils se rattrapaient toujours l'un à l'autre. Mais on voyait que Dean était sur le point de jeter l'éponge et de retourner vers son bébé, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de râler sur le fait de l'avoir laissé seule dans cet état ou se faire des films en pensant qu'on allait la voler ou lui voler des pièces… Pourtant, ils étaient arrivés à la lisière de la forêt et ils n'en eurent plus pour très longtemps à rejoindre la cabane. Grâce aux arbres qui avaient pu empêcher le sol d'être trop encombré, la marche fut beaucoup plus simple. Les chasseurs arrivèrent tout de même épuisés à leur lieu de **RENCONTRE** et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, se présentèrent aux personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et Sam rejoignit Raphy, pour lui expliquer la situation et aussi que Dean était un peu sur les nerfs…

Sam - Vu la météo, je suppose qu'on attend pas mal de retardataires… J'espère qu'ils auront plus de chances que nous…

Sam vit un regard assassin venant de son grand frère mais préféra ne pas répliquer et attendre les gens.

Rude semaine. Une semaine très mouvementée et riche en émotion venait de s'écouler. Enfin, une petite semaine. La dispute avec sa femme, le défoulement au bar, la séance bowling qui se termine avec une blessure, la nuit de la Saint-Jean, la pleine lune et son fils qui fait sa crise d'adolescence. Sirius n'a pas eut le temps de s'ennuyer et n'a pas beaucoup dormi non plus. La famille lui pesait. Enfin, quand je dis la famille, je parle surtout des conflits qui naissent au sein de la famille. Il suffit d'un truc pour tout faire flancher. Il est devenu père trop tôt et n'a pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas à plaindre mais avouez qu'il aurait bien aimé en profiter un peu plus avec Amy avant de devenir père même s'il est très fier de ses enfants. C'est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Gare à celui qui leur fait du mal.

Finalement, il avait pu enfin s'entretenir avec son fils et s'expliquer sur les différents changements qu'ils se produisaient depuis quelques années. Pas facile d'être un adolescent et de partager sa place avec un autre. Sirius avait rassuré son fils en lui disant qu'il est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde et que rien ni personne ne changera cela. Will avait finit par dessaouler. Sa fille se trouvait en état de rébellion en refusant de se rendre à son travail et sortant les soirs avec des tenues...comment dire...provocatrices. Ce détail ne plaisait guère à Sirius et il essayait de l'en dissuader mais il se confrontait à un véritable mur. Têtue comme sa mère. Il se résigna, pour l'instant, vu son état de fatigue, sortit son fils du bain, le mit au lit avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, il vit sa fille en pleine forme avec une tenue potable (xd) et ravie de sortir avec ses amies. Il la laissa. Après tout, elle avait le droit de profiter de sa jeunesse.

Il se prit une bonne tasse de café, pour commencer accompagnée d'un bon croissant tout chaud que sa femme avait acheté avant d'aller travailler et émergea doucement. Au moment où il entama la deuxième croissant, il entendit des hurlements et des bruits de bagarres. Sa femme se préparait pour partir à son travail. Ni une, ni deux, il lâcha son croissant et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il fut surpris de voir Danny et Will se battre comme des chiffonniers. Il leur ordonna de s'arrêter mais en vain. Il S'avança prudemment pour ne pas recevoir de coups, attrapa Will et le porta comme un sac à patate sur les épaules. Sirius enferma Will dans sa chambre. Manque de pot, Danny en avait profité pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre sans qu'Amy n'ait pu le retenir. Will en avait fait de même.

Sirius avait du flair, de bons réflexes encore et avait finit par le retrouver. Depuis ce jours, plus aucunes nouvelles de Danny. Il avait aussi réussit à retrouver la piste du collectionneur mais avec tout ce qu'il venait de se dérouler, il préféra laisser Sam le tuer. Il savait que Danny n'aurait pas apprécier sa présence et il ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime plus. Le soir, il apprit la formation d'un groupe de rebelles contre l'ordre établit par le redoutable Zankou. Il était curieux d'en savoir un peu plus. Il se dit que cela lui dégourdirait les jambes de se rendre au rendez-vous convenu. Sirius contacta les autres maraudeurs et c'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de s'y rendre. Will veut y aller avec son père. Sirius refuse mais finit par capituler. En plus, cela lui permettrait de garder un œil sur lui. Ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

Sirius et Will se mirent en route après s'être habillés chaudement, avoir prit des armes, et firent la tournée des maraudeurs. D'abord, il prirent James puis Remus en enfin, attendirent au pieds de la grande villa « Stark » Pas de doute, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Leur ami se trouvait bel et bien à l'intérieur. Sirius sortit de la voiture en voyant son ami foncer dans les escaliers et laissa échapper un petit sourire quand Tony glissa sur une plaque de verglas juste devant la porte. Personne n'avait vu la scène puisque Tony s'était relevé à la vitesse de l'éclair mais cette petite chute n'avait pas échappé à Sirius. Une petite remontée de leur petite rivalité. Rien de bien méchant mais de quoi le taquiner. Sirius leva un pouce avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Tony, comme pour lui dire que cela resterait entre eux.

Sirius - C'est bon ? Tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller?

Tout se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'un poteau électrique tombe en plein milieu de la route. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres du lieu de rendez-vous. Un embouteillage gigantesque se mit en place. Sirius décida de sortir de la route et de se garer à l'entrée de la forêt. Enfin, plus exactement, un peu en amont de l'entrée, dans un coin tranquille, histoire de retrouver sa voiture le lendemain.

Sirius - Bon, ben, je crois que le mieux est de continuer à pieds !

En descendant de la voiture, le pieds de Sirius ripa sur une plaque de verglas. Sirius tenta de s'agripper à la portière et se retrouva l'espace de quelques secondes dans une position inconfortable. Il n'était pas réellement tombé mais c'était tout comme. Il appuya sur la portières avec ses bras et se releva. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne l'avait vu excepté Tony qui lui afficha un petit sourire en coin avec son pouce levé. Un point partout. Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la neige au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cabane. Ils virent deux adultes et deux enfants jouer dans le neige. Ceci raviva leur âme d'enfant et une belle bataille venait de naître entre les maraudeurs. Ils n'y eut pas de vainqueur mais cela les avait totalement détendu. C'est dans cet état qu'ils rejoignent les autres membres de la rébellion.

Sirius - Bonsoir à tous.

Les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été chargées pour l'inventeur de génie, Tony Stark. Entre les galas, les différentes réceptions de récompenses, les œuvres de charité, et son travail habituel d'inventeur/chasseur, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses amis les maraudeurs. En même temps, deux d'entre eux avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec leur boulot et leur famille et le dernier partait souvent en expédition pour ses fouilles et ses recherches de reliques, dans le monde entier… Il avait pu ainsi concentrer la plupart de son temps libre à sa dernière idée innovante, mais qui ne serait que pour lui : la création d'une armure portative, qui serait capable de la protéger et d'attaquer ses adversaires. Il n'en était qu'à la création virtuelle sur ordinateurs de chaque partie du corps, car l'armure le couvrirait en entier. Heureusement que, pour ça, il était aidé par l'intelligence artificielle qu'il avait créée, Jarvis, sinon, cela lui prendrait plus de temps que maintenant. Comment avait-il eu cette idée ? Eh bien, à force de chasser, de combattre toujours les créatures au corps à corps et de revenir toujours blessé de partout, parfois à la limite de la mort, il en avait déduit que s'il voulait continuer à faire ses affaires, il lui fallait quelque chose pour le protéger. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas être que protégé : Tony Stark n'est un homme qui se cache quand les autres combattent ! Il voulait que sa protection puisse contre-attaquer. Et de là lui était venue l'idée de l'armure. Il était en train de travailler sur l'avant-bras droit virtuel de l'armure lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable, reconnaissable entre 1 000 : une bonne musique de Black Sabbath, "Iron Man". (je sors ) La photo de Sirius apparut sur son smartphone LG, il décrocha et laissa le téléphone en haut-parleur, histoire de travailler en même temps :

Sirius - Salut Tony !

Tony - Sirius. Comment ça va ?

Sirius - Ca va. Juste une semaine légèrement difficile… Et toi ?

Tony - Ca va, la routine habituelle. Il s'est passé quoi de ton côté ?

Sirius - Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant, je t'expliquerai quand on aura du temps.

Tony - Alors, vas-y, explique-moi pourquoi on n'a pas le temps.

Sirius - Une réunion va se tenir dans la forêt pour organiser la Rébellion. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais en être.

Tony - Tout dépend !

Sirius - De quoi ?

Tony - De qui organise cette réunion…

Sirius - Ah ! Je ne sais pas si tu les connais : Raphaël Trudeau Halliwell et Sam Winchester.

Tony - Ok, je t'attends dans 20 minutes devant la villa. A tout à l'heure !

Sirius - Pas de problèmes, je passe chercher James et Remus et je suis chez toi. A toute !

Tony connaissait bien ces deux personnes et Sirius s'en doutait vu la réaction de l'inventeur. La première était son élève et protégé si on pouvait dire. Tony donnait des "cours" de stratégies et de combat à Raphaël. La seconde était un autre chasseur avec qui il avait parfois travaillé et en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Ces deux personnes étaient certainement celles qui avaient le plus de raison d'en vouloir à la Source et de vouloir le vaincre. Et allier le pouvoir de la lignée des Halliwell au savoir et à l'intelligence des Winchester ne pouvait que donner quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est pourquoi Tony avait accepté cette **RENCONTRE**, qui, de plus, n'engageait à rien. Il donna ses dernières instructions à Jarvis pour le travail qu'il devrait fournir durant son absence et alla dans sa chambre. Il profita qu'il avait un peu de temps pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer, afin de s'habiller plus chaudement. Il enfila enfin sa veste en cuir, prit son portefeuille, ses clés, son smartphone et quelques barres protéinées dans ses poches. Il prit enfin un des ascenseurs qui desservait sa villa pour sortir et retrouver les Maraudeurs, qui devaient certainement être arrivés. Mais voilà que quelques secondes à peine après être entré dans la cabine, celle-ci tombe en panne… Que voulez-vous ! L'électricité a ses limites, comme n'importe quoi en ce monde. Mais pas comme Tony, l'inventeur qui a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac et dont l'intelligence est sans limites (mes chevilles vont bien, merci de demande ). Il regarda dans son smartphone, qui ressemblait davantage à un mini ordinateur portable qu'à un téléphone portable, et dont une application était reliée au fonctionnement de la maison. Il put ainsi faire le dépannage lui-même et sortit de l'ascenseur dès qu'il pût.

Il se dépêcha dans les escaliers vu qu'il était déjà en retard. Bon, Tony est quelqu'un qui aime se faire désirer… Mais quand il s'agit de femmes ou de récompenses, pas de ses amis. Il sortit de sa villa dans une telle précipitation qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait neigé et verglacé. Aussi glissa-t-il sur une plaque, son pied partit vers l'avant et il se serait certainement retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air s'il ne s'était pas retenu par réflexe à la rambarde. Bon c'était une belle glissade qu'il avait fait mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était tombé… Il regarda rapidement les alentours pour voir si personne n'avait vu sa petite glissade mais, malheureusement pour lui, il y avait un témoin, et pas des moindres : Sirius. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de pouce et un clin d'œil, signifiant que l'incident resterait entre eux. Tony lui sourit en retour et descendit les marches plus lentement. Il s'installa à la dernière place libre de la voiture car William accompagnait son père, ce qui était assez surprenant selon le chasseur. Il salua tout le monde et ils se mirent en route pour la forêt.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur la route, Remus racontant sa dernière escapade, James les dernières bêtises en date de ses enfants… Le chemin se déroulait sans embûches jusqu'à ce qu'ils en rencontrent une sur la route. Un poteau électrique était couché en travers de la route et barrait l'accès à la forêt. Sirius décida alors de se garer un peu plus loin et de continuer à pied. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus très loin du lieu de rassemblement désormais. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Sirius eut un petit problème d'équilibre également, que Tony fut le seul à remarquer. Pour lui rendre la pareille, il lui sourit et leva son pouce en l'air. Ils étaient quittes maintenant… Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt la neige ralentissait un peu leur allure. En voyant une famille jouer dans la neige, Tony eut une idée et fit une belle petite boule de neige au creux de sa main. Il la lança sur Sirius au moment même où ce dernier lui en envoyait une. Même idée au même moment. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les confondait souvent ces deux-là, même avec leur physique. Ils rigolèrent et commencèrent une belle bataille de boules de neige en en envoyant aussi sur James, Remus et Will.

Ils se remirent en route quelques minutes plus tard pour tomber sur la cabane où se tenait la fameuse réunion. Les maraudeurs et le fils Black entrèrent. Tony alla serrer les mains de Raphaël, Dean et Sam, et salua les autres d'un signe de la tête. Il alla se poster dans un coin de la pièce, en retrait du centre de l'action. Le point qu'il trouvait le plus objectif pour regarder une scène sans y prendre forcément part. Et c'était bien l'effet escompté : voir ce qui allait être proposé avant de décider si cela valait la peine de s'enrôler ou non dans la Rébellion. Parce qu'il fallait dire ce qui était : suivre, ce n'était pas son style. Donc il ne suivrait les autres que si eux allaient donner des bons arguments et avancer des propositions vraiment intéressantes. En attendant que la séance commence, il prit son smartphone et regarda où en était Jarvis, avec l'armure.

Scott ,Alice, Miya et Lydia étaient arrivés par '' hasard'' dans cette cabane. Les filles, mis à part, Lydia avaient pris des bonnets et des écharpes sur le thème de Noël sans vraiment savoir qu'elles avaient ces types de bonnet et d'écharpe. Lydia avait rigolé sur ce sujet-là. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Scott de la voir sourire et rire pour de vrai !

Miya lui avait vu lui sourire alors elle commença à '' râler '' qu'elle avait froid. Pour y remédier à cela, elle se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant si fort que la respiration de Scott se coupa sur le moment. Il rigola un peu nerveusement parce que quelques personnes arrivèrent là où nous étions. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas s'afficher en public avec elle mais cette situation le gênait un peu.

Sentant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas du tout sa force, il essayai de se détacher. En vain, bien entendu. Elle commençait à lui faire mal.

Scott - Miya... Tu peux moins forcer, s'il te plait...

Mais elle avait froid. Elle me serra encore plus fort et là, je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite à tout instant...

Scott - Je...J'étouffe...

Elle déserra son étreinte pour que il puisse à nouveau respirer, elle s'excusa et il accepta ses excuses en lui rendant un câlin digne de tous les câlins du monde. Lydia se moqua gentiment d'eux et sentit que Miya ne voulait plus se décoller de Scott. Il regarda Lydia l'air de dire de ne pas mettre une couche en plus.

Soudain Miya mit ses mains gelées dans son cou, il poussa un gémissement de surprise sous la froideur de sa peau.

Scott - Aaah...c'est froid.

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher cette réplique. Elles étaient très froides. Vu que son cou est gelé à présent, elle y enfouit sa tête pour le réchauffer aussi.

Les autres personnes, dont Scott reconnut Raph', Sirius et Sam à la volée, étaient assises. Il vit Lydia partir derrière lui. Avec Miya qui le collait comme de la glue super forte, il s'approcha d'une table pour aller s'asseoir...Il y arriva après plusieurs tentatives vaines...

Chloé aperçut Isaac et lui lança une belle grosse boule de neige au niveau du ventre avant de se mettre à éclater de rire. S'ensuit une belle bataille de boules de neige qui allait rester dans les anales. Ensuite, la petite troupe remarqua un attroupement près d'une cabane... N'écoutant que son courage, bon, que sa curiosité légendaire, la petite fille entraîna son papa et toute la clique avec elle. Elle voulait tout savoir, être tenue au courant de tout (pas simplement en mettant les doigts dans la prise comme dirait certains xd) et elle ne connaissait pas de meilleurs moyens que d'aller elle-même aux renseignements. Ainsi, un sourire immense s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'une personne en particulier venait d'apparaître. Elle connaissait bien cette personne. Elle a toujours voulu en savoir plus sur lui. D'ailleurs, cette personne lui a sauvé la vie et même si elle a écopé d'une petite punition, elle ne lui en veut et aimerait bien lui poser quelques questions. Enfin, pas certaine qu'il accepte d'y répondre mais la petite fille s'est se montrer convaincante. Croyez-moi, elle a de la ressource ! Son sauveur, comme elle aime souvent le nommer n'est autre qu'un des organisateurs. J'ai nommé le charmant chasseur(et trop gentil peut-être xd) Sam Winchester !

La fillette leva la tête vers son papa puis tira sur sa manche afin de le prévenir pour Sam. Tony lui sourit tout en secouant la tête négativement mais la jeune fille était déjà partie à l'encontre de Sam. Tony soupira un instant et se mit à espérer qu'elle serait un peu raisonnable, si elle le pouvait bien évidemment mais il en doutait. Il irait parler avec Sam plus tard et excuserait les propos de sa fille. Chloé pilla nette devant le chasseur puis fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de le tirer par la manche et de s'exclamer:

Chloé - Coucou Sam ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ici ! Je passais par hasard avec mon papa et des amis quand je t'ai vu. J'ai un million de questions à te poser. Même plus qu'un million ! Il y a quoi après un million ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi il y a autant de monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez faire la fête ? Vous allez danser ? Vous allez jouer ? Mais jouer à quoi ? C'est qui toutes ces personnes ? Tu les connais toutes ? T'en connais beaucoup des personnes ! Il est pas le méchant de la dernière fois ? Je veux pas le voir ! Il était trop méchant ! Elle commence quand cette fête?

Sentant un regard se poser sur elle, la petite fille se stoppa et tourna la tête. Un homme la regardait bizarrement. Elle arqua un sourcil avant de répliquer:

Chloé - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ? Je te connais pas ! Tu connais Sam, toi aussi ? T'es un de ses copains ? T'es venu faire la fête ? Tu t'appelles comment ? T'es gentil ? T'aimes les enfants ? T'as des enfants ? T'as une copine ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler afin de laisser à ses interlocuteurs le temps de répondre à toutes ses interrogations et elles étaient nombreuses. Mais bon, vous la connaissez, curieuse comme elle est, mieux vaut lui répondre avant que d'autres questions ne lui viennent. En tout cas, l'épreuve d'Elmek ne l'avait pas traumatisée, loin de là ou du moins pas longtemps. Ce qui est bien avec les enfants, c'est qu'ils oublient vite et qu'ils passent plus facilement à autre chose. Maintenant que Chloé avait trouvé Sam et Dean (qu'elle va pas tarder à connaître xd), elle allait se transformer en sangsue et n'allait pas les lâcher. Le moulin à paroles venait d'être lancé et n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, sans lâcher son sauveur des yeux et remarqua Tony Stark, le père de Mae, Sirius Black, un collègue de son papa même s'ils ne sont pas dans la même équipe et s'aperçut que son papa était allé leur parler. Enfin, ils avaient échanger quelques mots, pas assez pour sa part mais on va dire que son papa avait une autre occupation. Il faisait plus amples connaissances avec la maman d'Isaac. Cela lui plaisait bien.

La réunion commença et le silence régnait dans la pièce. Elle écouta le discours de Raphaël puis de Sam et Dean. Elle ne comprenait rien à ses histoires de Société de l'étoile du soir ou de chevaliers de l'Aube ou même encore cette histoire de chasse aux sorcières. Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine après tout. Elle voyait encore les fées et les anges mais pas certaine qu'elle puisse les voir encore en grandissant. Peut-être que cette histoire a un lien avec le méchant de la dernière fois ! Ça veut dire qu'elle va le revoir ! Oh non ! Pas ça ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, pour rien au monde. Elle ne risquait pas grand chose puisqu'il y avait son sauveur, son papa, Sirius et Tony Stark mais on ne sait jamais si le type voulait se venger. Elle tira sur la manche de Sam et répliqua:

Chloé - Je crois qu'il faudrait que vous soyez plus convainquant si vous voulez que ces personnes rejoignent votre groupe ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Il faut montrer que vous y croyez ! Il faut leur dire d'aller se battre ! Il faut leur dire qu'ils sont meilleurs que ces méchants ! Il faut montrer à la société de l'étoile du soir qu'on est libre ! Qu'on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut ! Qu'on est libre de notre vie ! Qu'on est libre de disposer de notre propre vie et de nos actions ! Qu'on en a marre de leur suprématie et qu'ensemble, on peut lutter ! Qu'ensemble, on peut les battre ! Qu'on peut leur tenir tête et avoir le dessus ! Plus on sera nombreux et plus on pourra lutter et l'emporter ! Allons convaincre d'autres personnes ! Allons leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Pas vrai ? Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi?

Tony sourit au discours de sa fille. Elle aurait pu faire de la politique. Il était fier d'elle et de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il avait voulu la rappeler puis en voyant les autres l'applaudir, il se dit qu'elle avait peut-être eu les bons mots. Peut-être qu'elle avait su convaincre les quelques indécis présents dans la pièce. Chloé regarda Sam puis son papa et attendit les réactions des autres personnes présentes.

Danny avait put voir ce qui s'était passer depuis son arbre, un attroupement était là. Il avait vus Sirius arriver avec William. Au départ il avait fait un pas, puis voyant le jeune lycan, il avait reculer. Il hésitait vraiment. Ce qui lui donna la force d'y aller c'était Scott. Il soupira, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas parler. Il remit sa capuche et alla vers la cabane où tout le monde était entré. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, il envoya un sms discret à Scott, lui disant de se tourner vers la droite. Là il retira sa capuche et lui fit un signe de tête. Il reçut une réponse de la part de Scott, et il finit par lui renvoyer un message lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait et qu'il allait bien. Enfin presque, mais ça il ne voulait pas lui dire, il savait que Scott le sentirait de toute manière. Par la suite, deux hommes se mirent à parler, Danny reconnue immédiatement Sam. L'autre ça devait être son frère. Et un troisième arriva, c'était Raphaël. Danny ne le connaissait pas. Il écouta le discours sans être vraiment emballer. Ce qu'il voulait faire c'était parler à Sirius, mais comment aller le voir sans provoquer encore une bagarre avec William. Il devait attendre que Will s'écarte. Il devait impérativement parler à Sirius. L'adolescent fut alors sortie de ses songes par une fillette qui prit la parole. Elle semblait jeune pour utiliser ce genre de mot et c'est ce qui fit prendre conscience à Danny de ce qui se passait. Tout ces gens étaient là pour former une résistance contre Elmek et Zankou. Du moins c'était les seules que Danny connaissaient pour le moment. L'adolescent applaudit en même temps que les autres. Puis doucement il s'avança vers Sirius, il murmura plus par honte qu'autre chose. Il remarqua que tout le monde se mit à parler, à donner des idées, c'était le moment de parler et d'essayer de rester discret.

Danny - Sirius...

Il attendit que son parrain se retourne, puis il le regarda. C'était étrange, il avait beau se dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il le détestait, mais là, à ce moment précis, la seule et unique chose qu'il eut envie de faire, fut de se réfugier dans les bras de son parrain. Il avait froid, faim, il tremblait de partout et il avait surtout peur. Une vraie angoisse le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il se retint de se blotir dans les bras réconfortant de cet homme.

Danny - Je suis désolé...Pardonne moi..

Il ne voulait pas réellement parler de tout ce qui s'était passer chez lui mais plus exactement de ce qui s'était passer ensuite. Lorsque Danny avait été manipuler par Elmek. Il fit ensuite à Sirius, pensant qu'il devait le lui dire maintenant et ne pas attendre :

Danny - Je crois que tu es en danger...tu dois partir et eux aussi...pardon...

Il en savait pas trop quoi faire, quoi dire. Dans leur discours les frères Winschester avaient dit que l'honnêteté et le courage étaient les deux réelles forces dont les chevaliers de l'aube pouvait posséder avant de posséder des pouvoirs, alors Danny voulait montrer qu'il avait comprit. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était tellement terrifié par tout ça.

Raphaël avait salué toutes les personnes qui avaient répondu présentes à l'invitation. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de monde et sa timidité reprit le dessus sur son assurance. Il se demandait s'il allait réussir à prendre la parole et dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Finalement, la présence de ses cousins, à savoir Chris, Henry et Alex le rassurait et lui donna confiance en lui et en ses propos. Il laissa les membres se réchauffer dans la cabane et reprendre leurs esprits avant de commencer son petit discours. Enfin, aucuns mots ne sortaient de sa bouche et il laissa la parole à Sam et Dean avant de prendre le relais. L'aisance de Sam le rassurait et la situation se trouvait claire pour tout le monde. Il entreprit de d'expliquer les différents plans. Raphaël prit une profonde inspiration avant d'oser prendre la parole:

Raphaël - Maintenant que Sam a bien expliqué la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, il est impératif de s'unir afin de la changer. Tout le monde en a assez de la domination de Zankou et sa bande de démons. Il faut leur résister. Il faut leur opposer une résistance. La meilleure solution, c'est de s'unir contre eux. De rameuter le plus de monde possible. Il faut les diviser pour mieux régner. Ensemble, ils sont redoutables, presqu'invincibles mais séparés, ils le sont beaucoup moins. C'est à ce moment là qu'il faut être unis pour lutter contrer eux et les éliminer. Il faut tout faire pour les séparer. C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de créer des attaques simultanées à différents endroits afin de les obliger à se séparer. Je sais qu'ensemble, on peut fonder un monde meilleurs, sans cette société de l'étoile du soir. Ensuite, j'ai pensé à vous donner un badge à chacun afin de communiquer entre nous et d'indiquer la date et le lieu de la prochaine réunion. Êtes-vous prêt à nous rejoindre ? Êtes-vous prêt à changer le Destin ? Êtes-vous prêt à vous battre pour monde plus juste ? Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour vous, faîtes pour vos enfants !

Raphy laissa Dean s'exprimer et exposer son idée pour la signature du pacte. Idée forte intéressante d'ailleurs et très pratique ! Ensuite, il vit une petite fille prendre la parole avec une telle assurance que cela en devenait déconcertant. Elle se trouvait tellement à l'aise devant tant de monde qu'elle aurait peu convaincre n'importe qui de les rejoindre. Bon, il faut reconnaître qu'ils étaient aussi très convainquant et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin des paroles de la fillette pour rameuter mais c'était un plus pour les quelques indécis qu'il restait. Il afficha un sourire à la fillette avec un petit clin d'œil avant de s'emballer dans un discours qui pourrait se qualifier d'hystérique:

Raphaël - Elle a tout à fait raison ! Allons botter les fesses de Zankou ! Allons le torturer ! Allons le faire souffrir ! Nous devons nous venger ! Venger nos familles ! Venger nos proches de cette abomination ! Ensemble, nous pouvons lutter et nous changer le Destin de ce monde ! Tous avec moi ! Suivez-moi et allons détruire cette société du mal !

Le jeune finit son discourt en brandissant Anduril, imitant son illustre aïeul, comme pour donner le courage nécessaire à ses alliés. Ensuite, il croisa le regard de Sam, de Sirius et rangea son épée aussitôt avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Tout ceux qui décidèrent de rejoindre les Chevaliers de l'Aube se levèrent et se mirent à signer de leur sang comme l'avait proposé Dean avant de se munir d'un badge.

Le cadet Winchester était content de voir la cabane se remplir petit à petit. Pour certains d'entre eux, il ne les avait jamais vus. Il en connaissait d'autres de nom et quelques-uns étaient de vrais amis. Il avait pourtant été surpris de voir certaines têtes : avaient-ils été invités ou se retrouvaient-ils là par hasard ? En même temps, avec l'expérience, Sam savait que ce genre de choses n'arrivait jamais par hasard… Si toutes ces personnes étaient là, c'est qu'elles avaient certainement un rôle à jouer. Parmi elles, il aperçut le groupe d'adolescents, notamment Scott et Danny avec qui il avait travaillé et qui s'étaient brillamment débrouillés face au Collectionneur, et Lydia, qu'il avait déjà croisée à Beacon Hills. Pour Sam, les adolescents étaient trop jeunes pour prendre part à cette bataille. Il se rappelait des affaires de chasse menées en famille quand il était adolescent et sa colère de ne pouvoir agir comme il le voulait. Mais c'était différent pour ces jeunes gens-là qui étaient venus de leur plein gré, et non par obligation. Enfin, cette partie restait encore à prouver vu qu'il ne savait pas s'ils avaient été invités ou non…

Mais il faut avouer que la plus grande, la plus étonnante, la plus effroyable peut-être aussi (pas taper XD) des surprises arriva quelques instants plus tard lorsque le chasseur vit une petite tête blonde passer la porte de la cabane, accompagnée par son père flic et le petit Isaac que Sam avait aidé à sauver il y avait quelques semaines à peine. Elle passa la porte de la cabane et Sam fut tellement surpris et étonné de la voir ici qu'il ne put réagir rapidement face à la tempête de questions qu'elle engendra. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis son sauvetage et elle avait l'air d'aller très bien, pour une petite fille de son âge qui avait subi un tel traumatisme. Et c'était aussi ça qui le décontenançait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à Chloé car il n'avait pas été pas souvent en contact avec des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à San Francisco. Après quelques instants de flou, il réagit instinctivement en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle, pour qu'elle n'ait pas un torticolis à force de rester la tête levée vers lui (oui, faut pas oublier qu'il est grand mon Sam XD), et lui répondit dans un sourire :

Sam - Salut Chloé. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien. Je me demandais justement comment tu t'en sortais depuis qu'on s'était rencontré. Mais ça a l'air d'aller plutôt pas mal apparemment. Sinon, avec des amis, on a décidé d'organiser une réunion ici et c'est pour ça qu'il y a tant de monde. On les a appelés, ce sont des connaissances ou des amis. On ne va ni jouer, ni faire la fête ni quoique ce soit de joyeux. C'est quelque chose de sérieux et de grave. On va parler du méchant qui t'a fait du mal, de ceux qui sont avec lui et on va essayer de trouver une solution pour les battre.

Sam se releva et constata que Dean les regardait d'un air bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation et attendait une explication. Sam eut juste le temps de lui expliquer que Chloé était la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée des griffes d'Elmek, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Car, juste après, Chloé lui posa plein de questions, beaucoup moins qu'à Sam tout de même, mais assez pour que Dean soit complètement décontenancé. Au fur et à mesure que Chloé parlait, Dean ouvrait des yeux encore plus ronds et haussait de plus en plus ses sourcils.

Il était désarçonné face au moulin à paroles et à l'attitude si particulière de la petite. Il se pencha vers son frère pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, en espérant ne pas être entendu de Chloé :

Dean - Tu es sûr que c'est pas elle qui a fait fuir le démon plutôt ?!

Devant la mine mi amusée mi désespérée de Sam, Dean décida de répondre à la petite :

Dean - Bien sûr que je connais Sam ! Je suis Dean et Sammy est mon petit frère. Donc, je suis un gentil. Oui j'ai une copine et non je n'ai pas d'enfants.

Il marmonna plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, de sorte que seul Sam entendît :

Dean - Et si c'est pour avoir un moulin à paroles, je préfère ne pas en avoir…

Sam donna un coup de coude à Dean pour lui intimer de se taire, afin de ne pas vexer la petite, qui, heureusement, n'avait pas entendu. Sam demanda ensuite à la petite de rejoindre son père car la réunion n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Pensant qu'il était l'heure, que personne d'autre ne viendrait, et voyant que la timidité de Raphy revenait au galop, Sam décida de prendre la parole en premier, histoire de lui laisser le temps de s'accommoder et de lui montrer l'exemple en quelque sorte. Il demanda le silence et commença à dresser un tableau de la situation, afin que tous soient au courant de ce qu'il se tramait et que tous soient au même point au niveau de l'information. Il était à l'aise car, dans ses chasses, il était toujours celui qui prenait la parole pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Cela ne le changeait donc pas de d'habitude. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son long monologue :

Sam - Tout d'abord, je tiens à saluer tout le monde et à vous remercier d'être présents, d'avoir fait l'effort de vous déplacer jusqu'ici pour assister à cette réunion. Mais vous avez eu raison de le faire car il est temps pour nous de nous organiser face à la Société de l'Etoile du Soir. Pour que tout le monde soit au courant, je vais faire un bref rappel de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, dans l'ombre. I ans, Zankou, le démon le plus ancien de tous les temps, a tué l'ancienne Source, Cole Turner. Il est ainsi devenu la nouvelle Source, le nouveau roi des Enfers et des démons. Avec ses deux bras droits, Elmek et le Sphinx, il a créé une organisation qui a pour but d'étendre le Mal partout sur terre et de dominer le monde. Il s'agit de la Société de l'Etoile du Soir. Même si aux yeux de simples mortels, il ne se passe rien, nous, les personnes qui avons un lien avec la magie, nous voyons bien que cette Société étend sa domination davantage chaque semaine. Ca commence vraiment à devenir critique et il est plus que temps de nous organiser nous aussi. Le règne de Zankou et sa dictature ont trop duré, il faut que cela cesse ! Il faut que nous nous organisions et battions pour faire que le Bien triomphe de nouveau ! Bien sûr, nous devrons faire preuve de prudence à cause de cette chasse aux sorcières qui traîne depuis quelques mois. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous retenir. Nous allons nous rebeller et nous battre pour survivre, pour vivre et pour gagner cette bataille contre le Mal ! Que ce soit pour nous, nos parents ou nos enfants, nos proches, nos amis ou même pour les gens que nous ne connaissons pas. On doit se battre et ramener la paix sur Terre ! Si eux sont la Société de l'Etoile du Soir, nous, nous serons les Chevaliers de l'Aube !

Durant son discours, il avait fait le tour de la cabane et avait regardé chacun dans les yeux. A la fin, emporté par son discours, il avait levé le bras gauche devant lui, le poing fermé, un peu le geste qu'on fait quand on est content de gagner à un jeu. Raphy prit la suite du discours et Sam regarda son frère et il fut heureux de voir un regard fier posé sur lui. Il lui fit un signe de la tête approbateur et écouta les propositions du sorcier, hochant de la tête dès qu'il était d'accord. Par contre, on ne refait pas Dean. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, il ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux gens facilement. Et puis cette organisation allait avoir des ambitions et des plans bien trop importants pour que n'importe qui soit accepté en son sein. Alors, il prit la parole et exprima son idée, quitte à choquer ou vexer certaines personnes :

Dean - Je suis d'accord avec tout ce qui vient d'être dit. SI on veut pouvoir vivre tranquille et en paix dans le futur, on doit mettre fin à cette société ! Cependant, vu que l'organisation des Chevaliers aura des ambitions et de plans bien trop importants, je suggère de mettre en place une sorte de pacte magique, afin d'être sûr et certain de pouvoir faire confiance à toutes les personnes qui seront membres des Chevaliers. Et la seule manière qui n'a aucun défaut selon moi, c'est la signature d'un pacte magique avec son sang ! Au moins, nous saurons qu'on peut confier nos vies à tous ceux qui auront signé, on sera sûr de ne pas être trahi par un des nôtres ! Et cette signature sanguine scellera et officialisera aussi la Rébellion, ce qui est un acte de valeur morale.

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, l'idée fut plutôt bien acceptée. La plupart des personnes présentes avaient peut-être déjà connu la trahison et les énormes conséquences qu'elle entraînait. Puis, Chloé prit la parole et compléta leurs propos. Les frères Winchester étaient étonnés par la vivacité d'esprit de la petite et furent heureux de voir quelques indécis se décider grâce à elle. Et Raphy, emporté par le discours de la petite, dérapa un peu en se montrant trop enthousiaste ou autre. Sam était légèrement désespéré alors que Dean était amusé par la situation. Il avait même pensé à prendre une photo lorsque le sorcier avait brandi son épée mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire car il avait rengainé son épée avant. Raphy sortit un parchemin et une plume spéciale, sans encre car elle écrivait le nom de la personne avec son sang. Sam déclara :

Sam - Afin de vous montrer qu'il n'y a aucune arnaque ou même douleur pour certains qui l'appréhenderaient, mon frère et moi allons signer les premiers. Puis, ceux qui décident de se rallier à nous pourront venir signer.

Sam prit la plume et fut le premier à inscrire son nom sur le parchemin. Dean fit de même et les autres se mirent en ligne pour adhérer à la Rébellion et devenir officiellement un Chevalier de l'Aube.

Sirius écoutait les argumentations fortes intéressantes des deux jeunes hommes à l'origine de cette réunion. La fougue de leur jeunesse donnait envie de les suivre et de s'unir à eux afin d'éradiquer le mal sur Terre. Seulement, tout ceci manque cruellement de stratégie, de personnes d'expériences pour mieux organiser le mouvement. Il en discuta deux mots à James et Remus qui étaient de son avis. Tony aussi d'ailleurs. Il fallait les aider. Il en avait affronter des démons. Il n'était plus tout jeune (attention à ce que vous dîtes XD) mais il pouvait et surtout voulait aider. Il en avait marre de ce Zankou qui a la tête plus enflée et qui ne passe plus par les portes. Mais, par dessus tout, il en a marre de cette jeune femme qui lui court après. Bon, il est vrai qu'il était irrésistible mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme. En plus, cette jeune femme n'a de cesse de jouer avec lui pour mieux le torturer et là, il a déjà donné. S'il pouvait s'en débarrasser, il ne dirait pas non et le fait de faire partie de cette alliance en était peut-être une opportunité. Ainsi, il était prêt à les rejoindre et signer ce pacte. L'intervention de la petite fille le fit sourire. Elle était bien jeune mais elle parlait déjà comme une chef et elle était parvenu à convaincre les quelques indécis.

Sirius laissa les autres membres poser des questions, donner des idées quand il entendit une voix. Une voix familière. Il se retourna et vit Danny. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était rassuré de le voir et de savoir qu'il était en vie. Bon, Danny paraissait fatigué mais surtout soucieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé que le jeune homme s'excusa et lui demanda pardon. Pardon pourquoi? Pour s'être battu avec Will? ou pour quelque chose d'autre? La suite des propos du jeune homme l'aiguilla un peu plus. En danger? Comment pouvait-il être en danger? Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'est jamais prudent avec les démons, qu'il aime bien les provoquer et se battre en duel avec eux, alors il est donc vrai que cela fait des années qu'il est en danger mais il sait très bien se défendre. Il finit par répondre en murmurant:

Sirius - Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je suppose que tu t'es mis en danger et que tu le regrettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu sais, cela fait des années que je suis en danger et je vis très bien avec. Je sais très bien me défendre et protéger ceux que j'affectionne. Où étais-tu passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que nous sommes tous en danger?

A tous les coups, il avait du faire la **RENCONTRE** d'un démon ou d'un sorcier maléfique qui voulait la peau de la rébellion. Cela ferait un ennemi de plus à détruire. Il voulu rassurer le jeune homme qui semblait totalement terrifié. Il croisa le regard de sa fille et lui fit comprendre par ce biais qu'ils auront une discussion en rentrant à la maison et qu'elle devrait avoir de solides arguments. Ensuite, il se leva et alla signer le pacte en compagnie de James, Remus, Will et Tony avant de se munir d'un badge et de proposer son aide pour élaborer des stratégies. Il fut surpris de voir Alice signer aussi. Une de plus à protéger. Il se dit qu'il les surveillerait encore plus qu'il ne le fait.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Sirius et un de ses collègues, un certain Anthony DiNozzo, Tony alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, se faire discret. Oui, ce n'était pas son habitude de se faire discret, il préférait être le centre de l'attention. Mais tout dépendait des situations et celle de la réunion allait demander à Tony des réflexions qui lui demandaient du calme. Et puis, il préférait toujours avoir une vue d'ensemble, sur l'intégralité de ce qu'il se passait. Il écouta avec attention l'état des lieux que dressait Sam, les propositions de Raphaël et de Dean. Il apprécia notamment le fait qu'il propose un système de signature sanguine afin d'éviter les trahisons. Tony n'était pas du genre à faire confiance facilement, ni à suivre les autres. A part son histoire avec les Maraudeurs, il était plutôt du genre solitaire et n'était pas fan du travail de groupe et de l'esprit d'équipe. C'était peut-être ça qui le faisait hésiter sur son enrôlement parmi les Chevaliers. La plupart de ses chasses, il les avait faites seul et son boulot d'inventeur ne demandait pas de travail d'équipe. Enfin, avec des ordinateurs, des robots, qui n'étaient pas défaillants si on les avait créés comme il fallait, contrairement aux êtres humains. Se sentirait-il à l'aise en faisant partie de ce groupe ? Serait-il prêt à travailler avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et à leur faire confiance, à mettre sa vie entre leurs mains ? Cela allait être très dur pour Tony Stark d'apprendre à travailler en équipe. Il s'en était toujours sorti lorsqu'il travaillait seul car il connaissait toutes les variantes de la situation et n'était pas gêné dans ses actions ou ses mouvements par d'autres personnes. S'il devait avoir à se battre en équipe, ça allait être une toute autre paire de manche et Tony n'était pas sûr qu'il serait à 100 % de ses capacités dans ces cas-là.

Et puis, une petite fille prit la parole et l'inventeur la regarda d'un air interrogatif, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle prenait part à cette réunion, censée être pour adultes ou adolescents non loin de finir leur période de puberté... Et quand Raphaël enchaîna avec son plaidoyer trop enthousiaste, Tony fut totalement désespéré.

Et puis, la remarque de Raphaël fit un déclic dans sa tête : venger nos familles… Aussi, vous connaissez comment est Tony… Quand il a quelque chose à dire, il le dit, que ça plaise ou non, que ce soit à des amis ou ennemis. Il a toujours été comme ça. Et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il changera. De toute façon, il ne veut pas changer, il est parfait comme ça. Alors, il prit la parole et décida de lancer ce qu'il pensait tout bas, tant pis si ça devait casser l'ambiance :

Tony - Alors, c'est ça le but des Chevaliers de l'Aube ? Juste une vendetta personnelle ? Dans ce cas, ce sera sans moi !

Il était sur le point de partir quand les Maraudeurs le retinrent et entamèrent une discussion quelque peu difficile avec lui, le réprimandant sur la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir et arguant le fait qu'il devait être bien placé pour savoir ce que c'était de vouloir se venger. Oui, Tony avait crié vengeance lorsqu'une monstrueuse créature avait tué ses parents. Mais il rétorqua que lui, il avait mené sa vendetta seul, il n'avait impliqué personne, pas même eux, ses amis, pour obtenir vengeance. Parce que c'était personnel justement. Alors, les Maraudeurs changèrent de discours de manière tactique. Ils savaient ce qu'il fallait faire et dire à Tony pour que son opinion change. En même temps, ils le connaissaient depuis si longtemps ! Vous voulez vraiment savoir comment le grand Tony Stark a changé d'état d'esprit ? Tout simplement par amitié et loyauté… Eh oui, on peut croire on le voyant comme ça que l'inventeur ne pense qu'à lui, ce qui est en partie vrai. Seulement quand il n'est pas question de vie et de mort… Parce que, dans ces cas-là, il fera tout pour protéger le reste du monde, quitte à y laisser sa vie. (cf Avengers ) Alors, vous imaginez quand il s'agit de personnes qui lui tiennent à cœur ? Eh bien, c'est sur ce point faible que les Maraudeurs ont appuyé. Ils ont expliqué que les organisateurs étaient jeunes et que s'ils n'avaient pas de personnes avec plus d'expériences et de stratégies, telles que Tony ou eux, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas face à la Société et le Mal régnerait sur Terre pour de bon. Et puis, Tony ne l'avouerait pas mais il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive aux Winchester et à Raphaël. S'il pouvait éviter cela, il se devait de le faire. Il hocha la tête et avança vers Sam, Dean et Raphy pour leur expliquer sa vision des choses :

Tony - Si vous voulez que je fasse partie de cette Rébellion, ce sera sous mes conditions : je ne serai pas mis en mission avec des personnes que je ne connais pas. Je préférerais être tout seul mais si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je fasse partie d'une mission de groupe, il faudra que je sois avec des personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, comme vous par exemple. Et ma seconde et dernière condition est la suivante : si je viens à faire partie de ce genre de mission, JE serai le chef de la mission et personne d'autre ! Mis à part si je suis avec Sirius, James et Remus, qui ont autant d'expérience que moi. En dehors de cette exception, je serai le seul maître à bord. Marché conclu ?

Les trois organisateurs se concertèrent du regard et ce fut Dean qui serra la main de Tony pour conclure ce marché. Alors, il se plaça dans la file d'attente et signa le pacte magique de son sang. Il était devenu officiellement un Chevalier de l'Aube : "Alea jacta est"

Scott avait enfin réussi à s'asseoir sur une chaise autour d'une table peu remplie pour l'instant. Il a pu reprendre son souffle de '' l'attaque '' que j'avais eu de la part de Miya. Il regarda encore autour de lui-même. Plein de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient au rendez-vous mais il y avait bien entendu celles qu'il connaissait comme Sirius, Raphael et Sam mais les autres, à part quelques unes qu'il avait déjà vues en ville, Scot ne voyait pas qui cela pourrait bien être.

Lydia qui était dans son coin partait enfin vers Danny et Sirius qui ceux-ci venaient de finir de parler. Les deux amis de Scott allèrent un peu loin et surtout un peu plus en retrait. Pour parler sûrement et Scott espérait beaucoup que Lydia trouverait les mots de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Danny. Ça donnerait un peu de bonheur dans ce monde remplis de démons et autres.

En pensant à cela, il vit que Sam et Raphael s'apprêtaient à parler en public. Ce public s'était vraiment bien agrandi depuis que Scott était arrivé dans cette cabane. Soit Danny ou soit Lydia avait remarqué la même chose que Scott parce qu'ils revenaient à deux auprès de lui pour s'asseoir et écouter les deux hommes.

Personne ne parla durant leur discours jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille ne s'interpose pour appuyer les arguments des hommes. Lydia leur fit remarquer qu'elle s'appelait Chloé DiNozzo et qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche malgré son très jeune âge.

Raphael et Sam voulaient une alliance pour combattre cette Société de l'Etoile du Soir dirigée par Zankou. Celui-là, Scott ne l'avait encore jamais **RENCONTRÉ** mais il avait déjà eu des échos sur cette personne et Dieu sait que ces échos ne sont pas positifs du tout. C'était un démon redoutable!

Et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait cette alliance entre nous tous réunis. Ce Zankou commençait à diriger tout. Il faut l'arrêter le plus vite possible mais il est tellement puissant avec ses acolytes qu'ils sont quasi-invincibles d'où la création de cette alliance. Elle ferait, par exemple, des attaques simultanées à différents endroits pour les disperser.

Scott se tourne sur Lydia et Danny qui, eux aussi, avaient écouté jusqu'à la fin. Sans tourner autour du pot, il leur donne son avis sur cette proposition:

Scott - Moi, je vais aller signer. On pourrait être bien utile !

Il repensa à l'affaire qu'ils avaient eu à faire, il n'y a pas longtemps avec le Collectionneur. Malgré le danger pour lui, Sam et Danny, ils avaient pu démontrer à Sam qu'ils étaient digne de confiance et que Danny et Scott s'apprêtaient à faire n'importe quoi pour que le Mal se dissipe un peu. A Beacon Hills, ils avaient eu aussi leur dose d'événements de tueries surnaturelles.

Après les réponses de ses amis, Scott se leva et fila vers Sam et Raphael pour aller signer. Il leur sourit en leur avouant qu'il en ferai partie, de leur alliance. Raph' lui tendit sa plume spéciale qui constituait à ce que Scott écrive son nom avec son propre sang. Une autre preuve que ce n'était pas pris à la légère. Scott la lui rends en tant que membre de l'alliance et en tant que chevalier de l'aube et repartit vers ses amis.

Soudain, Scott sentit une drôle de sensation. Comme une sensation qu'ils étaient tous observés. Il regarda partout mais tout le monde bougeait pour aller signer. Sauf un qui l'avait repéré directement.

La fillette fut choquée par les propos de Dean lorsque ce dernier suggérait dans l'oreille de son frère qu'elle avait fait fuir le démon. Comment avait-il osé pensé un truc pareil? Elle lui lança un regard noir comme pour lui signifier son mécontentement. Elle préférait de loin Sam qui était beaucoup plus sympa. Elle allait s'occuper de ce Dean et lui apprendre la patience. Il avait beau être le frère de son sauveur, la fillette se dit qu'ils étaient totalement différent, au niveau des caractère. Il n'a pas répondu à toutes mes questions comme je m'y attendais. Les adultes ont toujours du mal à répondre aux questions et finissent toujours par s'attarder sur celles qui les intéresse. La petite fille se demandait s'il était aussi sympathique avec sa copine qu'il ne l'était avec elle. Bon, ce n'était pas un monstre non plus, il faut bien le reconnaitre. Chloé comprit qu'il venait de murmurer quelque chose sur elle à Sam mais elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'a pas réussit à capter les paroles à son plus grand regret. Elle était déçue. Elle n'avait entendu que "en avoir". Ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose quand c'est sortit du contexte. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas forcément gentil à la réaction de Sam. En effet, ce dernier lui avait donné un coup de coude pour le faire taire et lorsqu'on réalise ce geste, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Ensuite, elle s'était éloignée et avait écouté le discours des trois organisateurs. Elle gardait un œil sur Dean pour s'amuser un peu avec lui. Sans le vouloir, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir et de se lancer dans un discours digne d'un chef. Elle avait marqué des points et même si elle voulait montrer qu'elle savait mieux convaincre que Sam et Dean, elle avait réussit à attirer l'attention de tout le monde et à convaincre les quelques membres réticents. Voilà qu'Isaac vint vers elle pour lui demander de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait. Elle se contenta de lui dire avec des mots simples:

Chloé - Ne t'en fais pas pour ta maman! Elle semble un peu perdue mais c'est normal et puis, mon père est en train de lui expliquer. Ensuite, il y a des méchants qui veulent faire peur à tout le monde. Ils se disent que tant que les personnes ont peur, elles ne vont pas leur résister et feront tout ce qu'ils veulent. Seulement, Sam, Dean et Raphaël en on assez et veulent s'opposer aux méchants. T'as compris?

Elle avait essayer d'adapter son discours à Isaac afin qu'il puisse comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde. Elle sourit lorsque Raphaël s'emporta suite à son discours et elle avait vu que Dean s'en était amusé aussi. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'elle le pensait. Il est juste un peu mal à l'aise avec les enfants. Ce qu'elle peut comprendre. Elle eut l'idée de jouer avec lui à ses dépens. Elle se dirigea vers Dean et le tira par la manche d'un côté avant de se placer de l'autre côté. Elle lui emprunta son téléphone portable, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle s'amusa à fouille dedans quand des boules de feu se répandirent dans toute la salle. Elle paniqua et chercha son papa du regard. Soudain une main lui agrippa le poignet. Elle tourna la tête et reconnu Elmek qui venait de dire "Cette fois, je te tiens et tu ne m'échapperas pas! " La fillette lui cracha à la figure, lui écrasa le pieds et attrapa la manche de Dean afin de se sauver.

Chloé - Lâchez-moi!

Elle avait aperçu le démon qu'elle avait provoqué. Un certain Zankou. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Encore heureux. Elle a assez d'un psychopathe sur le dos. Elle se reçut une boule de feu dans la jambe et hurla de douleur. La brulure la faisait souffrir. Elle tira sur son poignet afin de rompre l'emprise du démon mais en vain. Elle ne lâchait pas la manche de Dean pour autant. Tony, quand à lui s'était jeté sur la maman d'Isaac afin de la protéger du feu. Il avait lui avait demandé de fuir avec Isaac pendant qu'il était encore temps. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Tony cherchait sa fille dans la salle. En vain. Il se battait courageusement, quelques brulures sur l'ensemble de son corps.

Tout avait été si vite. Avant même que Danny ne puisse répondre à Lydia sur son absence, et tout ce qui avait ben put se passer, voilà qu'Elmek avait débarquer et qu'il avait commencer à s'en prendre aux gens, notamment à la petite Chloé. Evidemment, avant cela, Danny avait tenter de prévenir Sirius...

Quelques minutes plutôt :

Danny été aller voir Sirius, et avait tenter de lui parler, mais c'était en vain. L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Danny ne savait pas trop comment lui dire. Il lui avait parler d'un danger, et Sirius lui avait dit qu'il savait se défendre. Mais il ne comprenait pas ! Danny commença à s'énerver, et commença sa phrase :  
>Danny -Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Vous êtes tous en danger, tous ceux qui sont ici, vous devez fuir ! S'il te plait tu dois...<p>

Sauf que Will vint le stopper, il lui parla, ou plus exactement, il l'agressa verbalement. Fou de rage Danny décida de laisser ce qui devait arriver, si Will pouvait s'en prendre une et comprendre son erreur cela ne ferrait pas de mal ! L'adolescent les fusilla tout les deux du regard et fit ensuite :  
>Danny - Vous verrez bien...<p>

Il s'écarta. Il écouta tout ce qui se passa autour de lui, gardant à l'esprit le danger qui pouvait arriver à tout moment. Il espérait que Scott pourrait se défendre. Et Lydia aussi...Et ces deux enfants que des parents inconscients avaient emmener avec eux. La petite fille avait du cran, elle voulait se battre, alors oui, Danny se battrait aussi, il prouverait à William qu'il était un adulte et qu'il pouvait se défendre et défendre les autres. Lorsque les inscriptions s'ouvrirent, Danny alla signer, lorsqu'il se retourna il se retrouva face à face avec Lydia. Elle lui parla, lui rougissait de plus en plus. Malgré sa fatigue et son épuisement, il avait envie de sourire littéralement. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête, littéralement. Il fit :  
>- Désolé, disons que j'étais pas moi même ces derniers temps. Mais ça va maintenant. Tu vas bien toi ? Oh pendant que j'y pense, toi, Scott et Mya vous devez partir d'ici, et vite. Un truc très moche va arriver...et je crois que c'est de ma faute. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, je t'expliquerais tout, mais part vite, s'il te plait.<p>

Elle lui posa de nouveau des questions, mais l'attaque des démons commença. Une panique envahit la pièce, pas que les gens n'étaient pas courageux, mais personne ne s'y attendait...enfin si, Danny. Danny poussa Lydia et esquiva une boule de feu, puis il la fit sortir rapidement, il rejoignit Scott et fit ensuite :  
>- Il faut que vous partiez dépêchez vous, je vais essayer de les retenir, c'est à cause de moi si ils sont ici !<p>

Il regarda Scott et lui fit une promesse :  
>- Je te promet de te rejoindre chez toi, mais toi promet moi de la mettre à l'abri !<p>

Il lui fit une poignée de main, et fila aider. Il aida la mère de Isaac et son fils à sortir et se combattit comme il pouvait contre les démons. Il se fit blesser, mais rien de grave, surtout qu'il avait découvert que son pouvoir d'émissaire l'aidait à régénérer certaines blessures, c'était plutôt utile d'être lier à un lycan. Il se retrouva avec Sirius, il lui dit en grande vitesse  
>Danny - Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais te prévenir, mais vous ne m'avez pas crus !<br>Il se sépara de son parrain et continua de se battre.  
>Le jeune homme avait brandit son épée après le discours de la petite fille mais l'avait vite rabaisser en voyant le regard désespéré de Sam et celui amusé de Dean. A tout les coups, ce dernier allait mettre la photo sur Facebook et il aurait l'air complètement ridicule. Il se mit à espérer que Dean n'est pas eut le temps de prendre une photo. Sam montra l'exemple pour la signature du pacte. Dean prit la suite et Raphy le fit également. Il attrapa le couteau, se piqua au bout du doigt et pressa son doigt avant de le verser sur la plume. Il était officiellement un Chevalier de l'Aube! Il faut bien reconnaître que ce nom est classe. Beaucoup plus classe que Rebelle! Il avait emmené saguitare avec lui! Pourquoi me direz-vous? Ben, pour finir la soirée en musique dans une bonne ambiance! Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ont une guère à mener mais ils peuvent se détendre un peu, le temps d'une soirée! Ils ne vont pas restés là à combattre sans se reposer quand même! Quoique les démons laissent rarement des journées de repos aux sorciers! Raphy en sait quelque chose.<p>

Raphy se dit qu'il allait rythmer les signatures du pacte magique avec de la musique. Mais, un problème vint se poser à lui: comment jouer de la guitare avec un bras? C'est mission impossible! Il donna la guitare à son cousin, Chris et lui demanda de jouer une bonne chanson. Du rock plus exactement! Un truc qui bouge et qui procure un sentiment joyeux! Les membres se trouvaient de plus en plus nombreux, même les enfants avaient signer! A savoir, qu'on ne leur confiera pas des missions suicidaires ou même de combat! Ce sera plus de la surveillance et de l'administration! Le tout sans risque! Pas question de risquer la vie des enfants! Raphy prit la parole:

Raphaël - Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a signé, on va se répartir les missions...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que des boules de feu se répandirent dans toute la pièce. Impossible de bouger. Ils étaient encerclés. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège et personne n'a flairé une attaque de la société de l'étoile du Soir. Raphy reconnu Zankou! La rage commençait à l'envahir! Il dégaina sa dague et se maintient prêt à combattre. Il ordonna juste aux autres:

Raphaël - Fuyez! Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez! Fuyez, pauvres fous!

Zankou n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son trône aussi aisément! Pourtant, il finira pas le faire et ce jour là, le jeune homme sera présent pour voir la déchéance du démon qui a brisé sa famille. Des morceaux de vitres volèrent en éclat. Le jeune sorcier se protégea le visage de son bras valide. La cabane était devenue un véritable champs de bataille en l'espace de quelques minutes! Un véritable puzzle, presqu'impossible à résoudre tellement, les pièces étaient abîmées et petites. Il entendit un cri. Un cri d'une petite fille. Il tourna la tête et comprit que c'était Chloé qui venait de se prendre une boule de feu de la part d'Elmek. Il avait envie d'aller la sauver mais il comprit qu'il était trop loin et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la rejoindre mais il fut soulagé de voir que Dean se trouvait à ses côtés. Dean se trouvait présent pour sauver la petite et Sam n'était pas loin également. Trop occupé à sauver les autres, il avait fait diversion afin que ses cousins puissent fuir, à l'exception de Chris qui ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul, Raphy serra les dents lorsqu'une lame s'infiltra dans son mollet. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleur. La rage s'empara de lui. Il se tourna et coupa un bras au démon avant de lui enfoncer sa dague dans le cœur. Un de moins. Ce n'était qu'un démon inférieur mais c'était déjà bien.

Il s'apprêtait à combattre Zankou d'un côté et Arya de l'autre. Il n'avait aucune chance. Wyatt l'avait rejoint. Ainsi que Chris. A trois, ils ont peut-être une chance de résister! Ils se mirent dos à dos afin de voir leurs ennemis. Ils étaient prêt à combattre. Ils voulaient se venger. Mais voilà, qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, à savoir, Chris, Wyatt, Raphy, Sam et Dean face à Zankou, Arya, le Sphinx et Elmek. Quelles chances ont-ils de s'en sortir vivants? Aucunes? Pas beaucoup: Très peu même! Il ne faut pas forcer le Destin! Il faut se résigner et se dire qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêt à assouvir leur vengeance! Raphy apercevait Sirius, Tony, James et Remus au loin, en dehors de la cabane en train de se battre contre des centaines de démons. Aucune aide à espérer de ce côté! Tony et Chloé avaient fui et étaient rentrés chez eux devant la horde de démons. Sirius protégeait déjà Alice et Will. Du chocolat? Raphy se surprend à penser à ça! Il était en danger de mort et la seule chose quil lui vint à l'esprit est qu'il avait envie de chocolat! Il tenta de chasser cette pensée et de se concentrer sur une solution! Une bonne solution! Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions! Ils devaient fuir mais impossible de le faire en courant! Wyatt et Chris attrapèrent les mains de Sam, Dean et Raphy et s'éclipsèrent au manoir Halliwell. Juste avant de s'éclipser, Raphy reçu une boule de feu à la jambe de la part de Zankou!

Tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux jusqu'ici. Comme il s'en doutait, leur ami inventeur avait voulu poser ses conditions : en même temps, il aimait être son propre chef et travailler en solo donc Sam pouvait comprendre son appréhension de mission en groupe. Cependant, après les avoir consultés du regard, Dean avait accepté. Au final, tout le monde avait signé, même les enfants et Dean faisait son fier, fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre autant de monde, fier de faire partie de la tête pensante de cette organisation. On aurait dit un petit gamin qui était super content que son projet ait fonctionné, en bombant le torse, relevant le menton, vous voyez le genre ? En même temps, Dean était un grand gamin, c'est vrai… Et pendant qu'il faisait le fier, quelque chose lui tira la manche. Lorsqu'il baissa le menton pour regarder son bras, il n'y avait personne. Il prit un air interrogateur et regarda les alentours : il vit la petite Chloé dans un coin avec le portable qu'elle venait de lui piquer. Cela l'énerva quelque peu car il détestait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires dans son dos. Quand c'était Sammy, c'était autre chose mais là, une inconnue, faut pas pousser non plus ! Il se dirigea alors vers la petite avec la ferme intention de lui reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Sam le suivait de près car il avait un peu peur que son frère ne s'emporte pour rien et n'effraye Chloé. Ils étaient tous deux à quelques mètres de Chloé quand l'attaque eut lieu, les prenant totalement par surprise.

Heureusement, les frères Winchester avaient l'habitude d'être attaqués ainsi par surprise et ils commencèrent à agir par réflexes. Dean avait pris le colt tueur de démons et Sam le couteau, non pas que Dean était mauvais au combat rapproché, loin de là. Mais il fallait admettre que depuis quelques années, Sam avait pris énormément de muscles et il était plus fort que son frère point de vue musculature. Chloé vint attraper la manche de Dean tout en criant sur un démon. Dean visa le démon en question et allait tirer au moment où il vit le visage d'Elmek, ce qui le surprit tant qu'il en dévia sa trajectoire. La balle avait touché un autre démon qui était mort sur le coup. Malgré le fait que la petite tirait comme pas possible pour faire lâcher l'emprise d'Elmek, ce dernier tenait bon. Aussi, Dean se fit un plaisir de faire ce qu'il rêvait depuis toujours : après tout, le démon n'avait qu'une seule main de libre… Il frappa Elmek au visage avec le colt tout en criant : :

Dean - Lâche-la espèce d'ordure !

Il continuait à frapper tant et si bien que le visage d'Elmek était en sang. Il était ouvert au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, le nez pissait le sang et du sang perlait aux coins de ses lèvres. Comme il ne lâchait toujours pas Chloé et qu'il avait pu assouvir son défouloir, il tira encore plus Chloé à lui, la tenant aux épaules. Il visa Elmek et dit d'un ton calme et sans équivoque :

Dean - Si tu ne la lâches pas maintenant, je tire. Et, à cette distance, tu sais quel effet cela aura sur toi… Alors, lâche-la !

Elmek s'avoua vaincu, ce qui n'arrivait malheureusement que rarement, et lâcha la petite qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de Sam, son sauveur attitré et surtout celui qui était le plus proche d'elle. Sam vit qu'elle était blessée à la jambe, qu'elle pleurait de douleur. Il chercha Tony dans tout ce raffut, éloignant d'un geste de la main et du couteau les démons qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. N'allez pas croire qu'il s'en sort superbement bien comme un héros sans une égratignure… On parle de Sam Winchester ici tout de même… Entre les pouvoirs qu'il utilisait pour tenir les démons à distance et ceux qu'il tuait avec le couteau, Sam était exténué. Il avait déjà été blessé à plusieurs endroits par des boules de feu, d'énergie et toutes sortes de joyeuseries démoniaques. Heureusement, les blessures n'étaient pas graves et n'avaient touché aucun point vital. Il portait donc Chloé d'un bras - elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes au niveau de son torse - et tentait d'exterminer les démons de l'autre lorsqu'il trouva enfin Tony. Lui aussi était blessé mais un peu moins que Sam. Il essayait de trouver sa fille mais devait se battre avec des adversaires quand ils l'empêchaient de poursuivre sa recherche dans ce foutoir. Et, lorsqu'il vit Chloé, dans les bras de Sam, il laissa tout derrière, courut vers eux et prit la petite dans ses bras. Sam eut juste le temps de lui dire :

Sam - Elle a besoin d'être soignée, elle a reçu une boule de feu à la jambe ! Prends-la avec toi et pars maintenant !

Tony ne se le fit pas prier. Il remercia Sam d'un signe de tête, se fraya un chemin jusque la sortie et partit. Le chasseur regarda tout autour de lui pour analyser rapidement la situation. La plupart des Chevaliers étaient partis, d'autres se battaient dehors et, dans la cabane, la bataille faisait rage entre démons, chasseurs et sorciers. Puis, il vit Dean en mauvaise posture. Un démon l'avait attrapé au cou et soulevé du sol, Dean avait perdu le colt dans la bagarre et se débattait pour retrouver sa respiration. Sam n'hésita pas un instant et tendit sa main libre vers le démon et commença à exercer son pouvoir d'exorcisme. Cela fonctionna à merveille puisque le démon lâcha Dean qui put utiliser le colt sur le démon. Sauf que dans cette action, Sam avait baissé sa garde et il sentit un poignard s'enfoncer profondément dans son flanc droit. Un démon s'était approché de lui par l'arrière pour le prendre en traître. Sam cria de douleur et réagit par pur réflexe : le couteau dans la main gauche, il rentra le coude dans le torse du démon pour le faire vaciller et planta le couteau dans son cœur. Dean, qui avait vu la scène, venait de le rejoindre et dit :

Dean - Ca va aller Sammy ?

Sam - Ouais… Faut surtout qu'on aille aider Raphy et s'enfuir ! On n'a aucune chance dans cet état !

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers Raphy qui faisait face à deux énormes adversaires : la Source en personne et un de ses chevaliers. Ils arrivèrent alors que Chis et Wyatt l'avaient déjà rejoint, ainsi qu'Elmek et le Sphinx… Dean et Sam se joignirent à eux quelques secondes plus tard. Ils étaient tous sur le point d'attaquer ou de se défendre mais les jeunes n'étaient pas stupides. Même s'ils étaient en supériorité numérique, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à eux. Aussi, ils se prirent les mains et Chris et Wyatt utilisèrent leur pouvoir pour éclipser tout le petit monde au manoir Halliwell. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon du manoir si bien connu, Sam eut une poussée de douleur au niveau du torse. Il regarda les dégâts : le poignard était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son flanc, entre deux côtes, ce qui faisait un bon 15 cm dans la chair. Son polo était maculé de sang et Sam, face à la douleur exponentielle de cette blessure mortelle, poussa un cri de douleur. Sa vue se brouilla, tout devint noir et il s'évanouit. Dean le rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne cogne le sol. Il apprit plus tard que Chris l'avait guéri in extremis. Quelques minutes de plus et le poignard aurait eu un effet mortel…

Sirius sourit aux propos de Tony et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se dit "Encore heureux! Il ne manquerait plus que cela" quand Tony expliqua qu'il serait le seul maître à bord sauf avec James, Remus et Sirius! Sirius connaissait bien son pote et savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour le convaincre: flatter un peu son égo (ce qui n'était pas difficile XD) en lui disant que son expérience était indispensable au groupe et lui dire qu'il pourra commander et faire son petit "chef" ! Bien entendu sauf avec les autres maraudeurs! Faut pas rêver non plus! Ensuite, Danny vint l'interpeller. Après lui avoir demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé et lui avoir expliquer qu'il savait protéger ceux qu'il affectionne, le jeune homme semblait lui reprocher de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire sans vraiment répondre à ses questions. Ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour répondre vous m'accorderez! En même temps si Danny avait été clair dés le début, Sirius aurait comprit! Les jeunes de nos jours, c'est plus ce que c'était!

Sirius arqua les sourcils devant le comportement exaspéré de Danny. Il voyait de la peur et de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il allait lui demander de s'expliquer en détail quand Will se jeta sur Danny. Sirius soupira et attrapa son fils avant de le mettre sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates et de laisser Danny rejoindre ses amis. Ensuite, après mures réflexions, Sirius décida de faire partit de ce groupe, de devenir un Chevalier de l'Aube en se disant "Comment feront-ils pour s'en sortir sans moi? " (Les chevilles de Sirius se portent à merveilles! Merci de vous en soucier! XD) Il tourna la tête vers son fils qui semblait bouillonner de rage, pester contre Danny et Sirius mais aussi vouloir s'engager dans la lutte contre le mal. Il sourit et sans le lâcher, se pencha un peu afin que Will puisse signer le parchemin et s'emparer d'un badge! Ensuite, il se redressa et chercha sa fille dans la salle. Cette dernière signa aussi juste après James et Remus. Il vit Tony s'engager aussi et en fut ravie. Comme au bon vieux temps. Les maraudeurs en action. Ils pourraient se dégourdir les jambes et ressortir leurs panoplies. (Le premier qui dit qu'ils vont sortir des cannes est prié de sortir de toute urgence! XD)

Puis avant que Sirius n'est pu attraper sa fille, des boules de feu se répandirent dans toute la salle. Elles venaient de toutes les directions à la fois. Impossible d'anticiper! Ils étaient tomber dans un beau piège et malgré son expérience, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il en aurait du s'en douter qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Quand la Société de l'étoile du Soir reste discrète trop longtemps, ce n'est jamais bon signe. C'était surement de cela que voulait le prévenir Danny mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Si seulement, il avait décrypter le message quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait pu anticiper et se préparer à la bataille. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvent dans la mouise, il faut se battre. Sans lâcher Will, de peur qu'il ne commette une autre bêtise, il esquiva les boules de feu, les coups d'épées, les balles, les morceaux de verre, les flammes et essayait de trouver sa fille. Pourquoi était-elle venue mettre son nez ici? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête? Elle a intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse!

Une boule de feu le brula à la cuisse et il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il posa son fils mais continua à le tenir par le bras. "Tu restes à mes côtés! On parlera de ton comportement plus tard! " Il se prit un coup d'épée à l'épaule en voulant protéger son fils mais, après avoir ramassé une dague sur le sol, il embrocha deux démons! Il ne pouvait en mettre un de plus car la dague était trop courte! XD Il se battait vaillamment mais il devait dire à ses enfants de partir pour leur propre sécurité. En fonçant sur un démon, il brisa une vitre de la cabane et termina sa course dans la forêt! Il tenait toujours le bras de son fils. Sirius s'acharna sur le démon puis attrapa le bras de sa fille avant de dire:

Sirius - Fuyez! Rentrez à la maison et restez-y! On parlera de tout ça ce soir! Fuyez! Vite! Dépêchez-vous pendant que je fais diversion

Alice - Non! On reste avec toi! On veut aider!

Sirius - Non! Faîtes ce que je vous dis! Courrez! Rentrez à la maison pendant qu'il en est encore temps! C'est trop dangereux!

Alice - Mais papa...

Sirius -Il n'y a pas de "Mais, papa" qui traine! Filez!

James les ayant rejoint - Votre père a raison! Filez! Dépêchez-vous! On ne va pas résister longtemps!

Alice et Will ne résistèrent pas plus longtemps et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en direction du manoir Black. Sirius et James affrontaient les démons courageusement mais plus ils en tuaient et plus ils en sortaient ! C'est sans fin! Impossible de s'en sortir! Même si cela faisait mal de l'avouer, surtout pour les maraudeurs, ils devaient capituler et fuir pendant qu'il était encore temps! Ils avaient perdu cette bataille et ils devaient l'admettre! Les démons les avaient pris par surprise! La prochaine, si prochaine fois il y a, ils seront mieux préparer! Sirius, James et Remus semblaient trop blessés pour continuer à se battre. Ils avaient prêté main forte à Tony mais sans succès! Dos à dos, les quatre maraudeurs comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de lancer une potion brouillard afin de fuir! Enfin d'avoir le temps de fuir et de se trouver loin lorsque le brouillard se dissipera! En général, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se subterfuge mais vu leurs nombreuses blessures, ils n'allaient pas courir aussi vite. Heureusement que Remus avait une telle potion sur lui! C'est leur porte de sortie! La potion lancée et les maraudeurs rentrèrent chez eux dans leur maison respective! Sirius retrouva donc ses enfants et attendit les explications de sa fille et son fils. Sa fille se trouvait excusable en raison du fait qu'elle s'était perdue et avait atterrit par hasard dans la cabane! Il les mit en garde sur les combats à venir et leur dit de rester prudent quoi qu'il arrive! Surtout de ne pas prendre de risque! Ensuite, il gronda son fils en tête à tête sur son comportement envers Danny! Il allait devoir se contrôler un peu!

Voilà, c'était fait ! Tony était devenu un Chevalier de l'Aube. Il se disait qu'il était désormais lié à ce groupe, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Malheureusement, l'expérience lui avait démontré que les unions se faisaient plus souvent pour le pire que pour le meilleur. Et à peine signé il commençait déjà à se demander s'il n'allait pas regretter son geste… Comme pour confirmer ses sombres présages, une attaque démoniaque les prit par surprise. Des boules de feu et d'énergie volaient un peu partout dans la cabane et Tony se mit quelques instants à l'abri, dans un coin de la cabane. Par instinct et réflexes, il voulut prendre une arme qu'il avait toujours en chasse, que ce soit une épée, un poignard, un pieu, un pistolet… Sauf qu'il se maudit en se rappelant n'avoir emmené que son smartphone avec lui. Il se retrouvait donc dans la situation qu'il haïssait le plus, où il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Bien sûr, il lui restait la fuite. Mais Tony Stark était loin d'être un lâche et un fuyeur. Il ne laisserait pas les maraudeurs se battre seuls alors que lui s'enfuirait. Certes, chacun des maraudeurs avait un moyen naturel de se défendre, par magie ou lycanthropie, tandis que lui n'était qu'Humain. Mais rien que l'idée de fuir l'horripilait au plus haut point et était inenvisageable aux yeux de l'inventeur. Aussi, il décida d'utiliser la seule « arme » qui lui restait, la plus redoutable de toutes : son intelligence et sa ruse. De plus, doté comme Sherlock Holmes d'un sens d'observation et de déduction exceptionnel, il arrivait à prévoir les prochaines actions des démons et à savoir où ils allaient frapper et quelle serait alors son ouverture pour frapper leur point faible.

Seulement, pour ça, il avait besoin d'espace. Par chance, il était proche de la sortie de la cabane. Il se leva doucement, afin d'éviter les possibles boules de feu, et se dirigea vers la sortie. A la porte, il se retourna et siffla après quelques démons pour attirer leur attention, ce qui était la première étape de son plan : attirer l'ennemi. Toujours attirer l'attention de l'ennemi pour pouvoir avoir l'avantage. Maintenant que c'était fait, il pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou et les amener un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il sentit et entendit diverses choses le frôler : une boule de feu pas loin de sa cuisse, une dague près de son oreille, des choses comme ça. Pour l'instant, il s'en sortait sans blessures, ce qui était déjà un miracle quand on s'appelait Tony Stark… Un plan germa dans son esprit : énerver un des démons pour qu'il se téléporte près de lui, de telle sorte qu'il serait pris en sandwich entre deux démons. Et lorsqu'ils voudraient passer à l'attaque et le tuer, esquiver les attaques pour qu'elles atteignent le démon d'en face… Faire en sorte qu'ils s'entre-tuent en quelque sorte. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut atteint l'endroit où il voulait les amener, soit à environ cent mètres de la cabane. Puis, il commença à énerver un des démons (ce qui n'est pas non plus très compliqué pour Tony…) :

Tony - Hé, faudrait apprendre à viser l'ami ! Tu raterais une vache dans un couloir ! Achète-toi des lunettes, vieux. Je sais, ça fait pas très classe. Mais comme tu as déjà autant de classe qu'une sardine, ça ne te changera pas beaucoup.

Touché ! Le démon avait disparu et s'était matérialisé de nouveau derrière lui. Les démons préparaient chacun leur attaque envers Tony qui attendit l'ultime instant pour se jeter en avant. Il entendit les démons crier et exploser : le bon point c'est qu'il avait réussi. Le mauvais c'est qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps avant de s'esquiver et avait été frôlé au niveau du flanc droit par la boule de feu. Assez pour que sa veste en cuir ait cramé, ainsi que son vêtement, et laisse apparaître une très belle brûlure fumante et saignante sur la peau. Grimaçant de douleur, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un démon courait vers lui, une dague à la main. De la façon dont il courait et avec laquelle il tenait sa dague, Tony savait que le démon allait viser son cœur. Il devait donc faire un pas sur le côté et le prendre par derrière au niveau du cou, comme pour l'étrangler, et lui prendre sa dague pour lui enfoncer dans la moelle épinière. Le démon arriva et Tony se tint fin prêt, tout se passa comme il l'avait prévu et il put tuer un troisième démon et récupérer une arme par la même occasion. Bon, il avait une blessure de plus car la dague l'avait effleuré au niveau de sa poitrine. Du coup, un long trait déchirait son polo et laissait entrevoir une fine et longue plaie d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang. Se relevant, il repartit en direction de la cabane dont il n'était plus très loin quand il fut pris au piège. Plusieurs démons l'encerclaient et il se demandait comment faire pour s'en sortir cette fois, avec sa dague et son intelligence. Il commença à se battre comme un damné, prenant un démon en bouclier, en tuant d'autres, sauf que les blessures augmentaient mais le nombre de démons ne diminuait pas, lui. Il commençait même à se demander comment il allait s'en sortir lorsque ses amis les maraudeurs vinrent lui prêter main forte, ce qui donna un soupçon de répit à Tony.

Il grimaçait de douleur sous ses multiples blessures mais trouva la force de se mettre dos aux autres maraudeurs. Maintenant, il savait que tout allait se terminer. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation de trop nombreuses fois dans le passé et, une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, il leur fallait partir en retraite, ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout. Mais Tony s'était toujours dit une chose : « Reste en vie si tu veux pouvoir combattre demain ». (Peu reconnaîtront la référence je pense ) Alors Remus lança sa fameuse potion et un brouillard s'éleva dans les airs, les enveloppant complètement. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour partir loin de cette cabane et de ces démons. Tony espérait juste que les Winchester et Halliwell auraient eu la même chance qu'eux, de pouvoir s'enfuir. Tony eut bien du mal à ne pas se laisser distancer par les autres maraudeurs, à cause de toutes ses blessures. Il hésitait entre rentrer chez lui ou aller à l'hôpital : il avait quand même une brûlure importante sur le flanc, une plaie qui courait tout le long de sa poitrine et plein d'autres blessures, certaines superficielles et d'autres moins, sur le corps. Comme une arcade sourcilière ouverte, un petit pic enfoncé dans un de ses mollets, de multiples contusions et hématomes… On ne va pas faire la liste mais elle était pas mal quand même. Et puis, il décida qu'il serait mieux traité par son infirmière personnelle, Pepper, avec qui il sortait depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et qu'elle le trouva ainsi, elle fut d'abord horrifiée puis comprit. Elle savait tout de Tony et de ses activités extra-professionnelles. Elle se mit donc à lui panser ses blessures et à soulager sa douleur, le tout se terminant de façon très intime pour les deux tourtereaux. Comme quoi, cette journée se terminait même très bien pour le célèbre Tony Stark !


	15. Un nouveau réveillon et le jour de Noël

Aucun son n'avait put le réveiller, et pourtant ce matin là, il fut réveiller par ce bruit. Un bruit qui venait de sa tête. Un cauchemar qui le réveilla en sursaut. Torse nu, en sueur, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ensuite, il regarda son réveil. Il était 7h15 du matin,et en voyant la date, il retrouva le sourire : le 25 décembre. Le jour de Noel. Max sourit de nouveau et sauta de son lit. Il attrapa un jean qu'il enfila en tentant de ne pas se casser la figure, puis il courut dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de sa soeur. Il manqua de tomber mais peut importait c'était Noel. Il ouvrit la chambre en trombe et fit :

Max - Emi ! Lève toi c'est Noel ! Allez vient ! Vite !

Puis il referma la chambre et se remit à courir dans le couloir, il alla dans sa chambre, fouilla partout et jeta ses affaires hors de son armoire pour retrouver ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait mit deux mois à pouvoir l'acheter. Il ne le trouva pas dans son armoire, alors il fouilla la commode, et une nouvelle fois ce fut un échec.

Max - Mais où est-ce qu'il est ce truc !

Puis une idée lumineuse lui vint en tête ! Son bureau. Il grimpa sur son lit, sauta au sol et se mit à le fouiller le tout. Il le trouva enfin. Il cria dans la maison :

Max - VICTOIRE !

Puis il se remit à détaler dans le couloir, pour descendre les escaliers. Emilia devait à coup sur être debout avec tout ce raffut. Max alla dans la cuisine, il sortie deux bols, puis les remplit de lait et y ajouta du chocolat en poudre dedans. Enfin, il les mit chauffer et prépara le reste du petit déjeuner. Il avait insister fortement pour que sa soeur et lui fête Noel comme avant. C'était pas parce que leur parents étaient des personnes non respectables et vraiment méchantes, qu'ils étaient en fuitent pour leur échapper qu'ils devaient s'empêcher de faire la fête. Et puis la magie de Noel était vraiment quelques choses d'important. Max était tout excité, un vrai gamin. C'était bien la seule fête pour laquelle cet adolescent redevenait un enfant. Et puis cette année était particulière. Ils avaient acheter une maison en utilisant leur pouvoir, ils avaient leur vie et Max avait put acheter un magnifique cadeau à sa soeur. Il en était fier. Il finit par l'appeler :

Max - Emi vient aller m'oblige pas à revenir te chercher !

Max était assis sur le canapé en face du sapin qu'ils avaient bien décorer. Il avait allumer la télé en attendant sa soeur et regarder des dessins animés. Soudain, elle arriva, il se leva et lui dit avec le plus beau des sourires :

Max - Joyeux Noel Emilia !

Bon elle pouvait rire, elle en avait le droit, car son frère n'était pas coiffer, pied nu, torse nu et avait juste son boxer et un jean déchirer. C'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une tenue de Noel.

Je m'étais endormie assez tard hier soir. Et il y avait de quoi?! Max voulait absolument fêter Noël comme on le faisait avant. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord de le refaire à deux. Alors hier jusqu'à tard le soir, j'ai dû terminer les dernières préparations pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'étais couchée vers les petites heures de la journée quand tout était finie. J'avais tout fini en emballant le cadeau de Max que j'ai mis sous le petit sapin que nous avons acheté, il y a plusieurs jours.

Ce qui l'a réveillée d'un seul coup, c'est le bruit que Max a fait dans toute la maison. Il a même ouvert la porte de la chambre pour la réveiller. Emilia attrapa son réveil dans ses mains. Il était 07h25 quand il a commencé à faire du boucan.

Emilia - Max..Il est 07h25 du matin...

Se plainait-elle en déposant le réveil. Finalement elle se leva pour aller se doucher et s'habiller pour cette journée du 25 décembre. en séchant partiellement les cheveux, elle entend Max hurler Victoire. Sûrement qu'il a retrouvé une chose qu'il a perdu. Elle sourit, c'était quand même encore un sacré gamin malgré ses 15 ans.

Puis il hurla à son attention de se dépêcher sinon il allait venir la chercher. Elle finit vite de s'habiller pour enfin descendre dans la cuisine.

Elle y arrive et elle le vis. Max avait préparé tout le petit-déjeuner tout seul. Il avait un énorme sourire et lui souhaite un Joyeux Noël.

Emi' lui sourit aussi et elle lui répondit: '' Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Max. ''

Mais après il remarqua qu'il n'était pas habillé. Enfin si mais que d'un jean. Sa soeur haussa des sourcils en souriant.

Emilia - Alors manges d'abord ou tu vas continuer à t'habiller?

En effet, Max avait perdu dix ans de maturité à cause de cette fête.

Max n'avait pas penser à s'habiller correctement, bon pour sa défense il avait au moins penser à mettre un jean. Alors quand sa soeur descendit et lui souhaita Joyeux Noel, il sourit de nouveau, puis quand elle lui demanda si ils mangeaient avant ou si il finissait de s'habiller d'abord, il ne comprit pas. Il plissa les yeux puis se regarda et comprit :

Max - Oh...heu...on mange je m'habillerais après...

Voyant le regard de sa soeur, il capitula. Il roula des yeux et se déplaça pour déposer son cadeau sous le sapin à côté du sien, puis il alla vers le couloir, où se trouvait un porte manteau, là il y avait une de ses chemises. Il l'attrapa et l'enfila en disant :

Max - Tu vois que j'ai raison de laisser traîner mes affaires.

Il sourit de nouveau et se précipita pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner qu'il apporta sur la table basse devant la télé et le sapin. Il prit place sur le canapé ensuite en même temps que sa soeur et il lui dit :

Max - J'espère que tu vas aimer.

Il ne parlait pas du petit déjeuner mais du cadeau. Il avait des petits doutes. Mais bon, c'était leur premier noel où ils souriaient pour de vrai, et ce depuis longtemps. Max se leva et alla chercher les deux cadeaux, il tendit le sien à sa soeur et lui dit :

Max - Vas y ouvre la première !

Il était heureux. Certes il était retomber en enfance, mais une belle enfance, pas celle dans laquelle ils avaient grandit tout les deux. Il ne savait pas quel était son cadeau, mais peu importait sa soeur lui avait offert déjà le plus beau des cadeaux...Elle l'avait sauver de sa famille.

Il trouva une chemise qu'il avait mise sur le porte-manteau. Il revint dans la cuisine avec cette chemise sur les épaules et en se vantant de ne pas ranger ses affaires correctement. Elle rigola un peu avant de lui préciser:

Emilia - Mais quand tu seras très en retard un jour et que tu ne trouveras pas ta chemise ou autre, tu regrettera de ne pas les avoir rangé.

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il prit un plateau où il avait mis le p'tit-déjeuner et il l'emporta au salon sur la table basse devant la télévision. Elle m'assied sur le canapé et elle m'attendait à ce qu'il vienne auprès de sa soeur mais il alla chercher les cadeaux. Quel impatient, ce garçon !

Il lui tend le cadeau qu'il lui offre. Emilia lui sourit. Finalement, ce n'était pas dur de fêter Noël. C'était en gros, des décorations, des repas conviviaux et des cadeaux à offrir.

Max tenait absolument à ce que sa soeur ouvre son cadeau en première. Elle capitula à sa demande. Emilia prenait attention à ne pas déchirer le papier de manière malencontreuse...

C'était une petite boite carrée. Sa soeur se doutait bien que c'était un bijou. Elle le regarde avec un sourire et ouvrit finalement cette petite boite noire. Emi' émit un hochet de surprise. C'était une fameuse surprise qu'il lui faisait. C'était un collier en or avec un pendentif avec son prénom d'un côté et de l'autre, il y était écrit '' Sister Forever ''

Emilia - Max ! Il ne fallait pas!

Mais il se justifie le pourquoi de ce cadeau mais il n'a pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle le prenne dans mes bras pour lui faire un gros câlin trop bien mérité!

Emilia - Je t'aime, Max!

Après elle se retire pour insister à ce qu'il ouvre son cadeau lui aussi. C'est vrai que c'est le tout premier Noël qu'Emilia a aimé !

Le jour de Noel c'était le plus beau jour dans la tête de Max. Bien que les dernier Noël qu'il a passer n'était pas excellent. Il se souvenait de son dernier Noël avec ses parents, il était tout excité, et il avait eut le malheur de faire un peu trop de bruit le matin en se levant. Son père qui avait passer la nuit à boire était sur le canapé, et Max ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin il regretta de ne pas avoir regarder. L'homme se jeta sur lui et le frappa si fort qu'il en perdit connaissance. A son réveil, Max avait été allonger dans son lit et s'était sa mère qui s'occupait de lui. Elle lui dit de ne rien dire à Emilia, que si il disait la vérité, tout les deux auraient d'énorme problème. Que les monstres comme eux devaient fermer leur clapet. Un super noel quoi. Max avait mentit à Emilia, disant qu'il avait été si presser d'ouvrir les cadeaux qu'il était tomber et s'était cogner. Cela était passer tranquillement mais au fond de lui, il s'était promis de ne plus fêter Noël avec ses gens là. Lorsque Emilia lui avait annoncer leur départ, il avait juste prit son sac, ses affaires étaient prête depuis le premier jour où son père l'avait frapper.

A ce mauvais souvenir l'adolescent secoua la tête et alla chercher les deux cadeaux. Il prit celui pour sa sœur et lui dit de l'ouvrir, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir sa tête devant le cadeau. Il était tout excité, et il était même encore plus heureux qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et qu'elle le vit, elle fut surprise, Max demanda alors :

Max - Il te plait ?

Sa sœur lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Il eut une petite bouille déçut, pensant que ça voulait dire que non, il ne lui plaisait pas. Sauf que voilà avant qu'il n'ait put lui dire quoi que se soit, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit merci. Elle lui précisa qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Si elle savait à quel point lui aussi il l'aimait. Il sourit, enfin soulager. Puis elle lui tendit le sien. Il sourit et fit :

Max - Attend je t'aide à le mettre d'abord.

Il prit donc le collier et aida sa sœur à l'accrocher. Puis il prit le cadeau. Il défit le papier de manière soigneuse, c'était comme un second cadeau. Il vit une boite lui aussi. Il la regarda intriguer et fit :

Max - Un bijoux ? Faut vraiment qu'on arrête d'être autant connecter.

Puis il l'ouvrit. Sur le coup il ne comprit pas trop c'était quoi, puis en sortant le collier de sa boite, il remarqua la pierre en pendentif. C'était pas une pierre comme les autres. C'était une amulette. Une amulette bleu. Représentant la pureté et l'innocence, c'était une pierre le représentant lui. Une pierre magique qui saurait le protéger. Il la regarda et lui dit :

Max - C'était le collier de grand mère ? Comment tu l'as récupérer ?

Max était heureux et intriguer. Il prit le collier et fit à sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras :

Max - Merci Emilia. Je t'aime aussi grande sœur

Il enfila le collier et de suite il se sentit en sécurité et bien dans sa peau. Le collier se mit à briller légèrement, de manière discrète, mais cela signifiait que Max était en sécurité et qu'il était bien dans sa peau. En même temps comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être avec sa grande sœur à ses côtés. Il sourit et prenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, faisant signe à sa sœur de faire pareil, il déclara :

Max - Je proclame notre premier vrai Noël à nous, ouvert. Joyeux Noël Emi !

Max a été fou pour lui avoir acheté cela. mais le cadeau d'Emilia lui fera super plaisir, Elle en était sûre et certaine !

Emilia - A toi, maintenant !

Il le déballa et sa réaction était bien plus expressive que celle de sa soeur. Elle se doutait bien que la pierre d'émeraude de grand-mère allait lui plaire et surtout que cette pierre le représentait tellement bien. Max lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour pouvoir le récupérer. Elle sourit et elle rigola un peu en se souvenant ce que elle avait fait.

Emilia - Ben, il était dans un pot fourre-tout dans le hall d'entrée. Juste avant de partir, je l'ai pris parce que j'ai jugé que c'est toi qui le méritait le plus.

Elle lui sourit encore plus tandis qu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle lui rendit la pareille avec bon coeur. Après qu'il ait enfilé le coller, la pierre brillait doucement prouvant qu'il se sentait en sécurité totale ici.

Max prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud pour la lever en proclamant leur premier Noël ouvert !

Elle leva sa tasse aussi en lui disant ceci:

Emilia - Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Max !

Max et sa soeur vivaient enfin heureux depuis un petit plus de 4 mois. Evidemment le premier Noel qu'ils étaient en train de passer n'était peut être pas le plus beau, ni le plus grand, mais c'était le plus sincère et le plus important. Ils étaient inséparables et maintenant ils étaient heureux. Bien que la peur que leurs parents les retrouvent étaient toujours là. Emilia et Max venaient de s'offrirent leur cadeau. Max était surprit du cadeau mais en même temps il savait à quel point ce pendentif était important. En y repensant, Max se souvint de quand ils étaient partie. En pleine nuit. Après une grosse dispute, Emilia avait calmer son frère, cependant s'en était trop. Elle avait fait son sac, et dans la nuit elle était venue réveiller son frère. Elle lui dit de se dépêcher de faire son sac, et tout les deux partirent rapidement emportant avec eux que le stricte minimum. Max se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit là.

Emilia l'avait ramener à la réalité. Il avait donc mit son pendentif, et avait trinquer avec elle, en déjeunant. Puis il lui demanda en tenant fermemant sa tasse dans ses mains :

Max - Dis Emi...J'aurais le droit d'appeler Ben tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire que on est partie tellement vite que j'ai pas put lui dire quoi que se soit et...c'était mon pote.

Cependant, Max savait très bien que ce ne serait pas possible. Le danger qui régnait était bien trop risquer pour que Emilia accepte. Max le savait. C'était pourquoi il avait créer un second compte facebook en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait envoyer une invitation à Ben. Il pourrait peut être lui reparler, mais pour avant de faire ça en cachette, il voulait savoir si sa soeur serait d'accord. Il ne faisait rien dans son dos. Il en avait tellement envie de retrouver les amis de son passé. Juste ses amis bien entendue.

Max - Toi tu n'aimerais pas revoir tes amis ?

Les camarades d'école d'Emilia adoraient Noël. Elle ne les comprenait pas du tout comment ils pouvaient faire pour aimer une fête où elle devait rester toute seule dans sa chambre durant toute la journée sans broncher.

Finalement, elle a vraiment vu le véritable esprit de Noël lorsque Max est arrivé au monde. Dieu qu'elle n'était plus seule !

Ils trinquèrent à la fête de Noël avec leurs chocolats chauds après avoir échangé leurs cadeaux. Il voyait Max pensif et surtout qui s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose.

Il lui demandait si il pouvait appeler Ben, son ami et si pas le meilleur ! Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu triste.

Emilia - Max...Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Imagine que nos parents soient justement chez lui pendant que tu l'appelles et tu connais Ben, il ne va pas s'empêcher de donner le téléphone... Désolée mais c'est bien trop risqué pour nous. Si ils avaient déménagé ou bien lui aurait déménagé, je ne dis pas mais..Là et pour le moment, c'est très dangereux...

C'est vrai que c'était trop risqué et si Ben pensant faire une bonne action prévient leurs parents. Emilia et Max seraient condamnés à s'enfuir de San Francisco. Puis il lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas revoir ses amis?

Emilia - Si, bien-sûr ! Mais...maintenant, il faut en trouver d'autres. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière..

C'est malheureux. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, c'est la vie...

Max était déçut, il aurait préféré que sa soeur lui dise oui et qu'il puisse reprendre contact avec son meilleur mai, cependant c'était non et même elle lui conseilla de s'en faire d'autre. Il savait que c'était dure pour elle auss, elle devait gérer tellement de chose. Mais si il devait partir ils devraient quitter une fois de plus leurs amis, alors avant de faire ce pacte, il lui dit :

Max - Ecoute, avant d'accepter quoi que se soit, je veux que tu me promettes un truc...

Il marqua une pause, posa sa tasse, prit les mains de sa soeur dans les siennes et lui demanda ensuite :

Max - Si je me refais des amis c'est pas pour les quitter dans six moi ou dans un an. Alors si on se fait des amis et que nos parents arrivent, il faudra rester, se battre, demander de l'aide peu importe, mais je ne me sauvrais plus. Et il est hors de question que je fuis encore une fois devant eux. Si je dois me prendre des coups je leur rendrais ! ON se fait des amis mais on ne quitte pas cette ville avant la fin du lycée...OK ?

Max était sérieux, il ne voulait pas quitter ses nouveaux amis. Il s'était lier d'amitié avec un garçon du nom de William. Il ne savait pas encore que celui-ci était un loup garou mais peu importait. Max espérait que sa soeur dise oui. Il était plutôt sensible, il n'avait pas envie de devoir tout recommencé. Il préférait encore rester seul pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce Noel mais cela lui semblait important de parler de tout ça.


	16. Quand le mal rencontre l'innocence !

_Les Chevaliers opposent une résistances pour la nouvelle année (2014)_

* * *

><p>Comme chaque jours après l'école Max était partit à la bibliothèque. Il entra tranquillement puis remarqua que sa patronne était déjà là, il la salua et alla directement dans son rayon, car avant de bosser, il devait d'abord faire ses devoirs. Il mit son casque sur ses oreilles, et mit sa musique. Il s'étala un peu sur la table. Il finit par s'endormir sur ses livres pendant une heure. Sa patronne vient le réveiller et lui dit :<p>

Patronne : "Max, si tu es trop fatigué tu peux rentrer, ne t'en fais pas, je peux comprendre que tu es aussi besoin de sommeil."

Elle n'était pas spécialement au courant de ce qui se passait dans la vie de l'adolescent mais elle savait qu'il y avait un truc de pas net. Cependant elle était là pour lui, et il appréciait ça, lui qui n'avait plus vraiment de mère, bien qu'Emilia prenne soin de lui elle restait sa soeur et non sa mère. Max finit par lui dire :

Max :"Heu désolé, mais ne t'en fais pas je peux parfaitement travailler ce soir. Tu veux que je fasse la fermeture comme d'habitude ?"

Patronne : "Si tu te sens capable de la faire je veux bien."

Max hocha la tête et accepta. Il rangea ses affaires, se disant qu'il finirait ses devoirs ce soir. Il prit donc son travail. Il renseigna des gens, rangea des livres, étiqueta les livres neufs, et fit le reste de ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. A la fin de son travail, lorsqu'il eut terminer et qu'il commença à remettre les chaises sur les tables, il entendit du bruit, ou plus exactement il vit une personne devant lui, un homme qui faisait relativement peur. Max retira ses écouteurs, il fit ensuite :

Max : "Bonsoir Monsieur, vous arrivez un peu en retard, la bibliothèque est fermée. Vous devriez peut être repasser demain. Vous voulez que je vous mette un livre de côté ?"

Max ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il ressentait. Un véritable danger était en fasse de lui, mais il ne le sentait pas.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, la Source observait le jeune garçon Turner. Ses parents, qui rendaient des services à la Société de l'Etoile du Soir contre de l'argent, avaient parlé à Zankou de leurs deux enfants, aux pouvoirs hors du commun et déjà extraordinaires pour leur âge. Le démon avait donc été intéressé : s'il pouvait utiliser ces enfants pour prendre l'apparence d'un Chevalier de l'Aube et intégrer leurs réunions, il aurait ainsi des informations de premier plan. Et c'était ce qu'il cherchait à avoir le plus en ce moment : des renseignements sur la Rébellion. Les parents Turner lui avaient expliqué par la suite que leur fils, Max, était naïf et influençable. C'était donc par lui qu'il devait passer pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il l'avait donc suivi pendant plusieurs jours, afin de voir quelles étaient ses habitudes, son comportement face aux autres, son attitude. De là, il en tirerait un bref portrait psychologique. Et il put s'apercevoir que le petit garçon était gentil, serviable et faisait tout pour satisfaire tout le monde. Il allait même bénévolement à la bibliothèque, c'est dire ! Qui, de nos jours et dans notre société actuelle, travaillait gratuitement ? Les temps étaient assez durs comme ça, non ? Max était donc le portrait-type du naïf, qui faisait ce qu'on lui demandait juste pour faire plaisir… Et c'était une bonne chose pour Zankou.

Se disant qu'il avait récolté assez d'informations sur le jeune garçon, le démon pensa qu'il était temps de passer à l'attaque. C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, il attendit que la bibliothèque ferme pour faire son entrée. Il trouva le jeune garçon en train de remettre la salle en ordre, se posta devant lui et attendit jusqu'à ce que Max se rende compte qu'une personne attendait. Il appela Zankou Monsieur, ce qui fit bien rire le démon intérieurement. Cela faisait des lustres qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Si ce garçon savait à qui il avait affaire, il n'aurait pas paru si gentil, en lui proposant en plus de mettre un livre de côté… Comme s'il était intéressé par ça… Le démon sourit, un sourire qui se voulait sympathique. Le but n'était pas d'effrayer le garçon mais qu'il accorde sa confiance au démon. Puis il répondit :

Zankou :- La bibliothèque est fermée ? Pourtant, j'ai pu entrer, c'est bizarre non ? Vous n'avez pas dû bien fermer les portes derrière vous…

Bien sûr, Zankou n'était pas un démon qui empruntait les portes habituellement. Mais ça, notre jeune ami ne le savait pas. Avant que ce dernier puisse répliquer, Zankou reprit la parole :

Zankou :- Mais j'ai fait une longue route pour venir jusqu'ici donc ça m'embêterait de repartir alors que je viens juste d'arriver… Vous comprenez ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir à la question de Max et répondit :

Zankou : - Je cherche des livres sur l'éducation parentale. Vous auriez des propositions à me faire ?

Pour donner de la crédibilité à ce qu'il disait et le personnage qu'il tenait, il rajouta :

Zankou : - A moins que vous ne soyiez pressé et que vous n'ayez pas de temps à m'accorder... Je comprendrais…dit-il avec ce qui lui semblait être une moue de déception.

Pendant 2 000 ans, il avait côtoyé les humains et les avait étudiés. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait se servir de toutes ces expressions humaines qu'il avait pu apercevoir, en espérant qu'elles portent leurs fruits. Il faut dire que c'était loin d'être naturel pour un démon d'agir de la sorte, même quand il s'appelait Zankou…

Le silence était le meilleur moment de la journée. Enfin c'était pas le vrai silence car il écoutait sa musique, mais c'était déjà mieux que le bruit qui régnait dans la bibliothèque lorsque les gens s'en allait. Les gens pouvaient être bruyant, et certains étaient vraiment pas très respectueux. Max ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il trouvait des papiers d'emballage dans les livres ou sous les tables. Bref, il écoutait tranquillement sa musique, lorsqu'un homme apparut devant lui. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas sur le coup, après tout l'homme avait dut passer par une porte. Normal après tout, non ? Max lui précisa que la bibliothèque était fermer. L'homme lui dit que visiblement non, vu qu'il était entrer. Max hocha les épaules et fit ensuite :

Max : "Oups...désolé. J'ai dut mal fermer la porte, cependant, vu les horaires, il y a plus personne ici. Enfin je range quoi."

Mais l'homme avait l'air sympathique et puis il venait de loin, enfin c'était ce qu'il venait de dire. Max hésitait. Il ne savait pas si il avait le droit de faire ça. Et si on lui en voulait ensuite, ou si cela devenait une habitude ? Il se passa une main derrière la tête, puis il fit :

Max : "Humm...normalement je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça."

A l'énoncé du livre rechercher Max eut un sourire. Il devait aider cet homme, si il avait des soucies avec ses enfants. Lui n'avait pas eut la chance d'avoir des parents qui lui voulaient du bien, mais il devait au moins faire en sorte que d'autres enfants aient une meilleure vie que lui. Il finit par dire :

Max : "Bon OK, mais faudra pas en prendre l'habitude hein. Ils sont par là, venez."

En avançant et en éteignant sa musique, l'adolescent demanda sans forcément se méfier de ce type, qui n'avait pas l'air méchant, et qui ne représentait pour le moment aucune menace, ce que Max pouvait vérifier grâce à son amulette qui lui indiquait si des forces démoniaques cherchaient à lui faire du mal.

Max : "Vous avez des soucis avec vos enfants ? Vous savez, même si cela ne me regarde pas, je pense que la meilleure façon de les éduquer, c'est de les écouter. Parfois les enfants ont juste besoin de parler."

C'était son cas, mais il ne se confierait pas à n'importe qui. Il avait Emilia pour ça, car même si elle avait le rôle de la mère, elle était avant tout une grande soeur. L'homme semblait vraiment sincère et c'était surtout sur ce point là que le médaillon fonctionnait mal. Il ne voyait pas les faux amis. Mais bon, si jamais Zankou voulait s'en prendre à lui, il aurait une mauvaise surprise.

Zankou sourit et rit intérieurement : son plan fonctionnait bien jusque là. Le garçon avait eu pitié de lui et avait accepté de l'aider, tout en lui précisant qu'il ne faudrait pas en prendre l'habitude. Comme si Zankou allait venir souvent à la bibliothèque… Tout du moins, il préféra continuer à agir comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici, comme un humain. Il sourit à l'enfant et dit :

Zankou : - Merci pour votre aide. Promis, ce ne sera pas une habitude.

Puis, comme tous les adolescents un peu curieux et naïfs, Max commença à lui poser toute une foule de questions par rapport à la recherche de livres qu'il avait demandée. Il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant, alors que cette attitude lui rappelait malheureusement une petite chipie qu'il avait envie d'étriper depuis qu'elle lui avait foncé dessus, et donc que ça l'agaçait passablement :

Zankou : - Je suis en partie d'accord avec vous, jeune homme. Mais l'écoute ne fait pas tout, même si elle est essentielle. Je pense que les parents doivent montrer l'exemple à leurs enfants. Ils doivent leur servir de modèles, pour que les enfants veuillent devenir plus tard comme leurs parents. Et cet aspect est aussi essentiel que l'écoute dans l'éducation parentale, il me semble.

Tout dans la subtilité… Ou la sournoiserie, comme vous voulez… Il avait évité de répondre à la première question en enchaînant tout de suite sur le fait qu'il était d'accord avec le jeune garçon. Tout dans la psychologie humaine… Il était vrai que dans les familles humaines normales et sans histoires, les parents écoutaient leurs enfants pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais ils essayaient également d'être de bons modèles pour eux. Mais ce n'était pour toujours le cas et, pour Max, cela signifiait que ses parents lui montraient la voie du Mal si on comprenait les sous-entendus de Zankou. Mais fallait-il encore savoir que c'était la Source qu'on avait en face de soi et qu'il connaissait les Turner. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée, avant que Max ne lui propose des livres :

Zankou : - Et puis, vous savez jeune homme, parfois il ne faut pas en vouloir aux parents non plus. Ils font de leur mieux pour protéger leurs enfants. Ils mettent toujours le bien et le bonheur de leurs enfants avant le leur. Alors, des fois, ils ne prêtent pas une oreille attentive aux propos des enfants mais c'est parce qu'ils se préoccupent tellement d'eux qu'ils en oublient de savoir ce que eux veulent… Cette envie de mettre le bonheur de ses enfants au-dessus du sien, ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose que l'on peut condamner n'est-ce-pas ?

Et voilà comment on pouvait faire passer des parents tyranniques en parents qui adoraient leurs enfants… Max lui tendit deux livres tout en lui demandant si c'était pour lui, pour une recherche, quel âge avait les enfants en question. C'est alors que Zankou décida de répondre à la toute première question de Max, cela allait rejoindre sa question actuelle :

Zankou : - Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas encore eu la joie d'avoir des enfants.

Il en avait créé certains, comme Sam Winchester, mais, à sa connaissance, il n'avait pas d'enfant biologique. Enfin, en 2 000 ans, il avait bien dû en avoir par-ci, par-là. Ce n'était pas un ange notre petit diable… (*je sors*) Mais ces femelles ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. En même temps, il n'était pas certain que le fait de se découvrir père changerait quoique ce soit chez lui, dans sa personnalité. Il poursuivit ainsi :

Zankou : - Non, c'est pour un couple d'amis à moi. Ils ont quelques problèmes de compréhension avec leurs enfants, des adolescents. Et comme j'aimerais que la famille soit réunie, et de nouveau heureuse, je cherche ce qui pourrait les aider à passer au-dessus de ces conflits.

Max aidait cet homme du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans se douter de ce que ce type était en réalité. L'adolescent commençait à fatigué un peu, mais son sens du devoir et du dévouement le forçait à rester éveiller et très sympathique avec cet homme. L'adolescent resta patient et écouta ce que l'homme disait, il ne connaissait pas son prénom, ni l'inconnue d'ailleurs, une chance songea Max entre deux pensées. Puis l'inconnue ce mit à lui parler de la relation entre des parents et des enfants, comme quoi les parents devaient montrer l'exemple. Max haussa les épaules, il n'en était pas persuader, ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment des exemples. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Par la suite, Zankou, lui expliqua également que parfois les parents agissaient mal car ils tentaient de bien agir pour leurs enfants, cependant ce n'était pas l'avis de Max, qui inconsciemment répliqua :

Max : "Je suis pas d'accord avec vous Monsieur, des fois il y a des parents qui ne méritent pas de l'être et à qui on devrait retirer la garde de leurs enfants. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis, mes parents ne sont pas comme ça."

Il avait énoncé sa dernière phrase en tentant de masquer sa colère et sa peine. Ses parents n'étaient pas les meilleures personnes au monde, la preuve, ils avaient vendue leurs enfants à un démon pour que celui-ci les utilises. Cependant, Max n'était pas au courant de ça, ils s'étaient enfuit en pleine nuit et avaient trouver le moyen de passer inaperçus aux yeux des autres. Max continua sa recherche en tentant de faire pensée d'autres choses à cet homme bien curieux. Puis Zankou lui expliqua que ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour des amis qui avaient des soucies avec leurs enfants. Max regarda deux livres, les sorties de leur étagère et fit en lui tendant les bouquins :

Max : "Humm c'est deux là sont plus sur l'éducation moderne pour les jeunes enfants. Vous avez des adolescents, ou des plus jeunes ? Oh et c'est pour vous ou pour une recherche, genre thèse ou autre ?"

Max se maudissait, il aurait dut poser cette question en première, mais bon maintenant que c'était fait il n'allait pas non plus pleurer. Il attendit de voir ce que l'homme dirait. Son portable vibra. Il regarda qui s'était. C'était Emi qui lui demandait ce qu'il foutait. Il ne lui avait pas envoyer de message pour lui dire qu'il avait finit le travail. Il fit :

Max : "Désolé. C'est ma mère, je dois lui dire que je serais un peu en retard."

Il sourit timidement, et tapa rapidement son texto avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Max pour la plus part des gens était un ado banale. Cependant quand on connait un tant soit peu la magie et le monde des sorciers, on voyait des signes. Un tatouage dans le creux du poignet gauche montrant un pentagramme magique censé représenter la pureté, un collier avec une amulette bleu pour la protection et un autre tatouage à la cheville qui se met à le brûler si jamais sa soeur est en danger. Enfin, en redressant la tête, se sentant subitement seul, il demanda :

Max : "Est-ce que se sera tout monsieur ?"

Zankou prit les livres que le garçon lui tendait et ne pipa mot lorsqu'on l'appela et qu'il mentit ouvertement en disant que c'était sa mère. Selon lui, c'était déjà un bon point car le mensonge amenait toujours le mal et si l'enfant savait mentir de la sorte, c'est qu'il n'était pas complètement perdu pour rejoindre le camp de la Société. Il fit mine de s'intéresser aux livres pendant que Max écrivait un texto à sa sœur donc, tournant les pages pour voir si un certain thème était mentionné mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et, pour Zankou, c'était une occasion de plus de parler davantage avec l'adolescent et de « sympathiser » avec lui. Il fit alors, comme s'il était contrarié :

Zankou : - Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas tout. En effet, les livres que vous m'avez recommandés sont très instructifs mais ils ne traitent pas de la gestion des conflicts parents-enfants. N'auriez-vous pas un ouvrage spécifique sur ce thème à me recommander ?

Puis, il reprit d'une mine désolée et contrariée :

Zankou : - Vous comprenez, je veux vraiment venir en aide à mes amis…

Max sourit légèrement, c'était bien gentil de sa part de vouloir les aider. Il lui avait proposé deux livres, mais Zankou lui précisa que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Il affina donc sa recherche. Max réfléchit et fit :

Max : "Humm, je ne sais pas, je veux dire que je ne connais pas très bien ce genre de rayon. Je peux aller regarder sur l'ordinateur si vous voulez ?"

L'homme lui dit qu'il voulait vraiment aider ses amis à renouer avec leurs enfants. Max soupira légèrement et fit signe à l'homme de le suivre, il le mena jusqu'à l'accueil, où il alluma le PC, il tapa le mot de passe, puis il chercha le bon logiciel, il continua par taper la recherche de l'homme. Il fit en même temps :

Max : "Cela charge...Dites moi vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse à venir dans une bibliothèque la nuit, pour faire ce genre de recherche. Vous devez vraiment bien aimer vos amis."

Max commençait à se douter d'un truc, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il était naif, certes mais il avait ses limites. L'adolescent commençait à réfléchir à comment se sauver rapidement, sans se faire intercepter. Au moment où il réfléchissait à tout ça, il entendit le bip du PC qui lui disait qu'il avait trouver des livres. Max fit :

Max : "Vous avez de la chance, il y a trois livres pour vous, je vais vous les chercher..."

Il fit trouvant une bonne opportunité :

Max : "Vous pouvez attendre ici si vous le souhaité."

Il se déplaça rapidement, puis il marcha de plus en plus vite jusqu'à être hors de porter de vue de l'homme, il sortie son téléphone et appela sa soeur :

Max: / Emi, j'ai un problème...il y a un type bizarre à la bibliothèque, je sais pas il me fait peur, je crois que ça a un rapport avec papa et maman...tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plait.../

Sa soeur accepta tout en lui disant de rester prudent et de perdre le plus de temps possible, le temps qu'elle arrive. Il savait qu'elle avait peur, mais surement pas autant que lui...

Aujourd'hui, Emilia avait fait le ménage dans toute la maison. C'était le jour de la semaine où elle nettoyait la maison de fond en comble. C'était long à faire mais pas très dur à faire. Toute l'avant-midi, elle avait fait cette tâche domestique et toute l'après-midi, elle était allée travailler. La journée avait été longue et certes, un peu épuisante. Elle savait que Max bossait à la bibliothèque après les cours. C'était bien sympa d'aider la bibliothécaire et ainsi jelle savait qu'il ne traînait pas dans la rue.

Il était bien plus de 18 heures. Max devrait bientôt rentrer. Emilia était partie au super-marché pour faire les courses et surtout pour préparer à manger pour ce soir. Elle savait que Max allait rentrer un peu avant elle. Il commençait un peu à neiger mais celle-ci fondait directement après avoir percutée le sol macadamisé. Elle voyait que la lumière était encore éteinte dans la maison. Max n'était pas encore rentré. Elle lui envoya un SMS lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il lui répondit qu'il avait bientôt fini. Cela était bizarre. Jamais, il n'avait encore de visite à cette heure. C'était bizarre mais elle préférait attendre de ses nouvelles avant de s'inquiéter un peu plus. Pendant ce temps-là, Emilia avait rangé toutes les courses dans les étagères et dans le réfrigérateur. Puis attendait que son portable sonne. Elle fonça regarder qui était l'appelant. C'était Max. Ni une, ni deux, elle décrocha.

Emila : '' Max? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ''

Dit-elle avant qu'il lui explique qu'un homme était venu hors des heures d'ouverture pour des livres et qu'il devrait avoir un rapport avec leurs parents. Son coeur rata un battement. Les ennuis étaient revenus. Déjà revenus. Elle reprit son sang-froid et son courage pour ne pas le faire encore plus paniquer qu'il ne l'est.

Emilia : '' Okay, j'arrive le plus vite possible. Sois prudent et essaye qu'il parte gentiment ou perds le plus de temps possible, le temps que j'arrive. ''

Emilia raccrocha et fila remettre son blouson pour repartir vers la bibliothèque. Par grande chance, en entrant dans la bouche de métro, la rame qui reliait la maison et la bibliothèque en dix minutes venait tout juste d'arriver. Le trajet lui semblait plus long que d'habitude. Son anxiété et son inquiétude se manifestaient avec son pied droit qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Elle regardait aussi très souvent son téléphone pour ne pas louper un appel ou un message de Max. Arrivée, devant la bibliothèque, elle aperçu que la porte d'entrée était encore ouverte. Elle y pénétra avec bien trop de prudence que la porte ne grinça point un instant. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il faisait noir dans l'entrée. Seule, la lumière de la remise où on rangeait les livres était allumée.

Ah, le petit Max n'était pas d'accord sur le point des parents. Apparemment, il en voulait beaucoup aux siens et Zankou se disait qu'il allait avoir plus de mal que prévu à faire changer d'avis l'enfant. Lorsqu'il demanda des livres plus spécifiques, Max répondit qu'il devait chercher sur l'ordinateur. Zankou le suivit donc jusqu'au poste de travail où il attendit les résultats de la recherche, s'efforçant de paraître patient. Le garçon commençait à se poser des questions au vu de sa remarque sur le fait que jamais personne ne venait à cette heure avancée de la soirée pour aider des amis. Le démon sourit et répondit :

Zankou : - Je dois donc être la dernière personne altruiste dans cette ville alors…

Cependant, quelque chose clochait, Zankou le voyait et le sentait. Ce fut confirmé lorsque le garçon déclara qu'il y avait 3 livres et qu'il allait les chercher, pendant que le démon attendrait là. Zankou se méfia tout de suite : peut-être que le jeune Max n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il l'aurait cru. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à la stratégie à adopter. Il se disait que, de toute façon, si le garçon appelait sa sœur, ce n'était pas des adolescents qui ne maîtrisaient pas encore leurs pouvoirs qui allaient lui faire peur. Et il pensa également que si, en attendant l'arrivée de la sœur, il se tenait à carreau, le jeune changerait son point de vue sur le démon. C'est pourquoi il décida de garder le même cap et la même attitude avec Max, en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il parcourut les rayons en attendant le retour du jeune homme, parti chercher les livres demandés par le démon. Mais ne le voyant pas revenir au bout de quelques minutes, se demandant même s'il ne s'était pas enfui, Zankou se mit à le chercher dans les **RAYONNAGES** de la bibliothèque. Il l'aperçut enfin et se dirigea vers lui en lançant :

Zankou : - Désolé, je suis venu car je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas eu un problème. Cela faisait un moment que vous étiez parti donc je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir.

Emilia : '' Max? '' osait-elle dire tandis que l'écho se propageait dans la bibliothèque.

Le garçon lui expliqua qu'il avait juste perdu du temps car il ne trouvait pas les livres qu'il avait vus dans la base de données. Mais ça y est, il venait de les trouver et les tendait à Zankou quand on entendit une voix de jeune fille appeler « Max ». Il regarda Max et lui sourit, en tentant un :

Zankou : - Vous voyez ? Je vous avais bien dit que la porte était mal fermée… Une de vos connaissances je présume ?

Zankou attendait de voir ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines minutes pour décider de la suite de la stratégie car tout dépendrait de la façon dont réagiraient les adolescents face à son attitude, apparemment humaine et bienveillante. S'il était vraiment et complètement découvert, il serait enfin honnête avec eux et pourrait redevenir le vrai Zankou de tous les jours.

Max avait commencer à avoir peur, il était vrai que cet homme lui foutait la trouille et pas qu'un peu. L'adolescent était partie chercher les livres, mais surtout appeler sa soeur, il avait l'impression que quelques chose de mauvais allait arriver. Il se permis de perdre du temps de se cacher dans les rayons qu'il connaissaient par coeur pour faire poiroter l'homme et surtout pour laisser le temps à sa soeur d'arriver. Soudain, alors qu'il se pensait en sécurité, il vit l'homme arriver. Il fit un bon et lâcha un des livres au sol.  
>Max : "Oh heu désolé."<p>

Oui la bibliothèque ça pouvait rendre à cran. Il ramassa le livre en priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas un criminel. Il écouta l'homme lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait, et à chaque fois que l'homme commençait à s'approcher, Max recula d'un pas et frissonnait. Que s'imaginait-il ? Vous ne voudriez pas le savoir ! Soudain, une voix retentit et Max sentit son coeur se remettre à battre normalement. L'adolescent soupira et fit en marchant lentement mais surement vers sa soeur.  
>Max : "Là. Merci d'être venue me chercher. Mais tu es entrer comment ?"<p>

La porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque était mal fermée. Le cœur d'Emilia battait trop vite pour paraître calme. Elle regarda à tous les recoins, dans tous les couloirs adjacents au couloir principal. Rien. Elle appella son frère deux fois en allant vers le fond de la bibliothèque où il y avait de la lumière.

Soudain, elle entendis quelque chose tomber avec de l'écho. Elle entendis aussi la voix de Max et puis celle d'une autre homme. Elle se précipita vers eux aux aguets.

Emilia : '' Max! '' disait-elle en le voyant au loin avec un sourire.

Ce dernier semblait soulagé de la voir et elle, soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. Elle le rejoignit tranquillement. Il la remercia de venir le chercher mais me demanda comme elle avait fait pour entrer.

Emilia : '' Ben, la porte d'entrée a été mal fermée... '' lui expliquait-elle en montrant de son index la porte qui était loin derrière elle.

L'homme s'empressa de rappeler qu'il avait bien dit que la porte d'entrer était ouverte. Max haussa les épaules et se sentit vraiment idiot. Il fit en regardant sa soeur et en murmurant :

Max : "Désolé."

C'est là qu'Emilia apperçoit l'homme un peu bizarre dont Max lui avait parlé au téléphone, il y a quelques minutes. Ce premier s'empressa de confirmer ses dires. Max la regarda et s'excusa.

Emilia : '' T'en fais pas. Ça arrive à tout le monde. '' disait-elle avec un sourire.

Puis il se tourna vers l'homme. Son visage avait virer à l'écarlate. Il avait honte. Il tendit les livres à l'homme et lui dit en baissant la tête, ne voulant qu'une seule chose : se cacher.  
>Max : "Je suis désolé. Je me sens tellement bête. Vous qui voulez aider, j'ai eus peur que vous me vouliez du mal. Je suis navré monsieur."<p>

Max voulut se cacher dans un troue encore plus petit que celui d'une souris, il avait si honte, si peur, il se sentait tellement idiot, comment avait-il put être aussi idiot. Max se tourna vers Emilia et lui dit :  
>Max : "Je vais fermer pour de vrais ce coup-ci et on va pouvoir rentrer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiéter."<p>

Il avait si honte, qu'il en oublia de faire attention à ce qu'il disait et à ce qui pensait. Il prit sa veste qui était sur le comptoir, son sac et ses cles, puis il demanda à l'homme :  
>Max : "Je vous fais le prêt gratuit pour réparer ma faute, mais ramener les avant la fin du mois s'il vous plait. Cependant, je vais vraiment devoir fermer."<p>

Il espérait ne pas fâcher l'homme, mais il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici.

Par après, il s'excusa envers l'homme, la tête aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Emilia rigolait un peu à cette scène. Ensuite, il avoua à l'homme aux cheveux courts et noirs qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui faire du mal ou autre chose comme ça. Mais n'empêche, cet homme semblait vraiment bizarre. Max disait à sa sœur qu'il allait bien fermer cette fois-ci et qu'ils allaient rentrer. Elle acquiesça de la tête pour l'approuver. C'était vrai qu'une bibliothèque dans le noir, ça foutait un peu les jetons. Max négocia avec l'homme pour le temps perdu en lui levant le prix du prêt. C'était un bon p'tit gars son frère Max. Emilia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Max en lui offrant un sourire et offrit ce même sourire au client tardif de la bibliothèque.

Emilia'' Alors, on y va ? '' répondait-elle en refermant son blouson.


	17. Manipulation autour d'un café !

Arya s'amusait à chercher d'autres jouets. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Le fait de surveiller les différents membres de la rébellions n'était pas très réjouissant. Quoique certains se trouvaient agréables à regarder. La jeune femme travaillait pour son compte et ne voulait rendre de compte à personne d'autres qu'elle. Elle voulait être l'égale de Zankou dans la puissance. Elle en avait des hommes à ses pieds et ne rêve que d'une chose : d'avoir Zankou à ses pieds. Croyez-moi, elle a de la ressource ! Arya avait envoyé quelques sous-fifres surveiller quelques membres de la rébellion et s'accorda une pause dans un petit café sympathique. La jeune femme gara sa moto devant l'entrée du café et enleva son casque de façon sensuelle sous les regards des hommes présents dans la rue. Encore heureux que les voitures se trouvaient à l'arrêt sinon il y aurait eu carambolage. Amusée par tant d'attention, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et entra dans le café, bondé de monde.

Max avait échapper à un démon, et il se pensait en sécurité, bien qu'il faisait de plus en plus attention maintenant. Il savait que le mal régnait et il savait que ses parents étaient de retour et qu'ils en avaient après eux. Max en avait parler rapidement à Emilia, mais ne voulant pas l'alarmer il n'en avait pas trop dit non plus. Bref ce matin là avant d'aller en cours, il était partie s'acheter un truc à manger dans le café qui était juste en face du lycée. Il commanda un chocolat chaud et un croissant. Après avoir obtenue sa commande, il paya et se retourna, de manière assez vive, et devinez quoi ? Il bouscula quelqu'un. Il s'excusa pendant au moins trente secondes. Et il aida la personne à ramasser ce qu'elle avait a ramasser.

Max : "Oh je suis désolé, désolé, pardon."

Il s'en voulait à mort. En même temps c'était dans son caractère. Il était plutôt du genre gentil, serviable et généreux. Bien qu'il soit extrêmement maladroit également. Max regarda la femme devant lui, elle ne semblait pas être dangereuse. Il se redressa en même temps qu'elle et lui dit :

Max : "Je suis vraiment désolé, est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Il posa son chocolat chaud sur la table et remit son sac de cours correctement sur son épaule gauche, puis il reprit son gobelet. Il espérait que la jeune femme ne voulut pas lui faire du mal. Son médaillon ne brillait pas, donc il n'était pas en présence d'une personne qui lui voulait du mal, du moins pour le moment. Et puis son médaillon ne fonctionnait pas tout le temps. Du moins pas autant que Max ou Emilia l'auraient voulut. Le jeune garçon avait ranger son amulette dans son t-shirt. Il portait une veste en jean à capuche par dessus et un jean banale avec des converses. C'était un adolescent comme les autres. Il écouta la jeune femme et décida de se présenter :

Max : "Je m'appelle Max. Et vous ?"

Il voulait faire connaissance, on lui répétait sans arrêt d'essayer de se faire plus de connaissance dans cette ville, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

En se frayant un chemin avec sa tenue en cuir moulante, elle ne fit pas attention lorsqu'un individu la bouscula et renversa son chocolat chaud sur son pantalon. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler, devenir folle de rage quand elle comprit que la maladresse venait d'un enfant. Enfin, d'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme qui lui disait quelque chose. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais oui ! C'était évident ! C'est l'enfant que recherche Zankou pour l'enrôler. Tout le monde se trouve au courant. Enfin, tout ceux qui savent tendre l'oreille ou qui savent à qui demander. En ce qui concerne, Arya, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal pour connaître les dernières informations toute fraîche de Zankou. Elle savait parler à Elmek. Elle savait le charmer. Bref, le jeune homme s'excusa et l'aida à ramasser ses gants et son casque. Elle lui afficha son plus beau sourire et dit:

Arya : Ce n'est rien ! Cela arrive avec autant de monde dans un si petit endroit ! Par contre, il me semble que tu n'as plus de chocolat chaud ! Laisse-moi t'en offrir un autre! Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

Son chocolat chaud par terre Max maudissait sa maladresse intérieurement. C'était énervant d'être aussi maladroit que lui. Mais en même temps c'était son caractère il ne pouvait pas aller contre son caractère. Il aida la jeune femme à ramasser ses affaires. Puis elle lui dit que cela arrivait, que ce n'était pas grave. Elle lui demanda si il n'était pas blesser. Il regarda son jean et ses mains, rien à signaler. Il fit donc :

Arya : "Non, heu, non je crois pas, merci. Et vous ?"

Elle attrapa une serviette en papier sur un plateau et essaya son pantalon avant de commander une autre boisson à Max. Elle voulait attirer sa confiance. Rien de mieux que de reprendre son caractère d'humaine pour apprivoiser quelqu'un. Elle savait se montrer douce. Elle l'avait prouvé mainte et mainte fois. Arya observait le jeune homme avec beaucoup d'intérêt et constata qu'il portait un médaillon de détection démoniaque. Tant qu'elle jouait le jeu de la parfaite petite humaine, le médaillon ne s'activera pas. Elle connaissait ce genre d'objet et avait réussit à contourner les effets mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Pour le moment, son charme opérait et le jeune homme ne se doutait de rien. Arya revient avec un chocolat tout neuf pour Max un un cappuccino pour elle, avant de s'installer à la table.

Arya : Je m'appelle Arya. Cela fait longtemps que tu te trouves dans cette ville ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

Il espérait ne pas l'avoir brûler. Se serait sa fête sinon. Emilia n'était pas méchante, mais si l'un d'eux mettait en péril l'autre ou leur couverture, le second pouvait utiliser un de ses pouvoirs pour "punir" l'autre, ou tout simplement s'énerver. Max n'utiliserait jamais ses pouvoirs contre quelqu'un. Il était bien trop pacifiste pour ça. Pendant qu'elle lui commandait un nouveau chocolat chaud, Max avait prit place à une table prêt de l'entrer. Il fixait le lycée. Il lui restait encore vingt minutes avant le début du cours. Il regarda son téléphone, son fond d'écran était une photo montrant sa soeur et lui. Il était sur le dos de sa soeur le sourire aux lèvres et elle le tenait fermement, ils souriaient tout les deux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait regarder son téléphone, il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Enfin pas de nouvelles, pas de nouvelles. La jeune femme revint. Max se présenta et elle en fit de même. Elle lui demanda si cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là, et si il ne devrait pas être en cours. Il sourit un peu et fit :

Max : "Vous en posez beaucoup des questions pour une femme qui s'est fait renverser un chocolat chaud."

Il sourit en disant ça. Il pouvait répondre pour les cours, mais il préféra mentir pour l'autre question :

Max : "J'ai cours dans vingt minutes, juste en face. Je viens ici pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Et je suis arriver ici il y a 16 ans...Je suis né là."

C'était un pur mensonge, mais il avait apprit en plusieurs années à mentir comme un arracheur de dent, et il savait le faire très bien, même si c'était pas ce qu'il aimait faire. Par la suite, il but une gorgé de son chocolat chaud. Il souriait, il fallait dire que Max souriait souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

Arya afficha avec un petit sourire en guise de réponse pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée ni brûlée. Le feu, ça la connaissait ! Ensuite, la jeune femme avait fomenter son plan machiavélique pour obtenir la confiance de Max. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle savait bien se faire passer pour une ange quand il le fallait. Elle se trouvait être une experte dans le mensonge. Elle en avait profiter pour commander des boissons chaudes et alla rejoindre le jeune garçon à un table près d'une fenêtre. Il se présenta et cela confirma le fait qu'elle le connaissait, enfin connaissait son importance pour le camps démoniaque. Il est vrai qu'elle lui avait posé beaucoup de questions mais elle avait laissé parler sa curiosité légendaire. Elle continuait de rester dans son personnage. Arya savait discerner le vrai du faux et elle savait que Max mentait en disant qu'il se trouvait dans cette ville depuis sa naissance. Mais, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle pesa ses mots et rétorqua:

Arya : J'avoue que je pose beaucoup de questions alors qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je suis d'un naturel très curieuse. J'adore la compagnie des autres personnes. J'aime discuter de tout et de rien. Je m'attache facilement aux autres. 20 min avant ton cours ? Cela nous laisse quelques minutes pour déguster cette boisson chaude et commencer à faire connaissance.

Soudain, un homme armé jusqu'aux dents débarqua et tira sur la vitrine du café. La vitre explosa mais heureusement pour tout le monde ne provoqua que des blessés légers. Arya, suivant son instinct de femme, s'était jeté sur Max pour le protéger. En fait, c'était une menace qu'elle avait organisé afin d'obtenir la confiance de Max plus aisément et plus rapidement. Elle avait appelé un des soldats pendant qu'elle commandait des boissons et le plan diabolique s'était mis en place. Arya se releva et aida le jeune homme à se relever avant de dire:

Arya : Tu vas bien ? C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme fous dans les villes ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Max eut juste le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Il se vit se prendre une balle. Sauf que Arya était là. Elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. La chute fut douloureuse, mais moins que le fait de se prendre une balle. Du moins il se l'imaginait. L'homme prit l'argent de la caisse et se sauva. La scène ne dura pas longtemps. Lorsque Arya se releva, elle redressa Max et lui demanda si il allait bien. Max avait un peu de mal à réagir. Il souffla et sentit ses mains trembler. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Lui et sa soeur savaient ce qui arriverait sinon, il devait se calmer et penser à autre chose. Arya trouva la solution, elle lui dit qu'elle avait eut peur pour lui. Il se leva, essuya les morceaux de verres de sa veste et lui dit :

Max : "Pour moi ? Mais...enfin je veux dire on se connait que depuis dix minutes ? C'est possible de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qu'on connait à peine ?"

Oui Max avait des questions vraiment existentielles dans la vie ! L'adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit ensuite :

Max : "Bah je crois que je vais être dans la panade..."

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici. Cependant s'il partait cela paraîtrait suspect. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. La police était le signe d'un danger pour sa situation. Il refusait d'être séparé de sa soeur. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre loin d'elle. Max regarda Arya et lui dit :

Max : "Heu...est-ce que vous pouvez me rendre un service s'il vous plait ? Je veux dire, est-ce que vous pourrez oublier de me citer dans votre déclaration à la police ? J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, hein, mais heu, je veux pas que mes parents soient inquiéter par tout ça et je veux pas louper les cours non plus...ça ne vous dérange pas?"

Lorsque son plan venait de s'exécuter, Arya se retint de ne pas sourire et se força à rester concentrée sur sa mission. Elle se mit à espérer que cela fonctionne comme elle le voulait. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Elle serait adulée, crainte et vénérée par tous les démons et même par Zankou si elle réussissait ce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir. L'enjeu se trouvait cruciale et bien trop important pour ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Elle avait retrouvé de la motivation et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! Elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur lui pour le protéger, au péril de sa vie. Elle l'aida à se relever et lui demanda s'il était blessé. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Il ne fallait pas abîmer son jouet. C'est sacrilège ! En l'observant, elle voyait qu'il commençait à paniquer, à perdre le contrôle de ses gestes et tout naturellement, sans vraiment y penser, elle le prit dans ses bras et le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Sa réponse la fit sourire. Il est vrai qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais, au fond, elle s'est attachée à lui.

Elle l'aime bien, ce gosse. La jeune femme se demandait s'il était possible de s'inquiéter pour une personne que l'on connaît pas et elle se dit que oui. C'est le cœur qui dicte nos sentiments et on peut pas vraiment tricher. Enfin, Arya a appris à tricher avec ses sentiments mais pas avec ses véritables sentiments. Et si, elle commençait à s'attacher à ce gosse ? Cela mettrait en péril sa mission ! Elle le laissa parler avant de répondre à toutes ces questions. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec les policiers. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre au vu de sa véritable histoire. Là aussi, Arya pouvait faire basculer la balance en sa faveur et cela sans efforts. Il lui suffisait de le rassurer et de garder cette **RENCONTRE** secrète. Avec un air malicieux et complice, elle finit par dire:

Arya : Oui, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Il est vrai que je ne te connais pas assez mais j'adore les enfants et je ne supporte pas qu'ils souffrent. Je n'ai pas eu la chance, encore d'en avoir mais je les affectionne tout particulièrement. Tu es attachant ! C'est notre cœur qui dicte nos sentiments et on ne peut pas le tromper. Oui, on peut s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine si on laisse parler notre cœur. C'est le Destin des humains. Je serais ravie de te rendre ce service. Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe lorsque l'on viendra m'interroger et d'ailleurs, je doute qu'on vienne le faire. Si tu es partant, je te propose qu'on s'éclipse avant que les policiers ne débarquent. Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça et tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Quand on a rien à se reprocher, on n'a pas à se justifier devant les forces de l'ordre et encore moins d'avoir peur. Allez, viens ! Suis-moi!

Arya lui tendit la main afin de l'emmener loin de cette situation dangereuse pour lui comme pour elle. En effet, il valait mieux que personne ne découvre qu'elle était une sorcière et qui plus est, maléfique. Elle emmena Max dans un petit coin tranquille, non loin du lycée pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard.

Après ce qui venait de se passer, Max était tout chambouler. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre d'événement et il devait admettre que cela lui faisait réellement peur. Il avait peur de tout ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant. C'était bête à dire mais il voulait juste une seule chose là toute suite, c'était rentrer et voir sa soeur. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait contenir son pouvoir encore bien longtemps. Heureusement une partie de ses craintes partirent en fumée lorsque Arya lui proposa de filer en douce pour éviter que les deux aient besoin de parler à la police, cela lui convenait parfaitement, il devait bien l'admettre. Il la remercia, et lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main, il l'accepta. Il la suivit derrière le café, puis dans la rue en face et enfin juste à côté du lycée. Ils se regardèrent un peu et Max finit par dire :

Max : "Merci. Désolé j'étais sans voix. Je...j'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, c'est comme si c'était pas réaliste. On vient de survivre à une fusillade. Il y a tellement peu de gens qui survive à ça. C'est...flippant !"

Certes personne n'était mort, mais dans la tête de Max, tout aurait put facilement tourner au drâ avait aucune envie que cela s'ébruite, mais il devrait en parler à Emilia. Sa soeur était comme sa mère, elle était tout pour lui. L'adolescent fit ensuite à Arya :

Max : "Vous êtes une drôle de dame vous le savez ça ? Je veux dire que peu de femme auraient réagit comme vous, et ne me parlez pas de l'instant maternelle, sérieux, je sais que toute les femmes ne l'ont pas. Cependant vous c'était différent, c'était comme si vous étiez habitué à vous trouver face au danger. Vous êtes dans la police ou quelques choses de ce genre là ?"

Max se mettrait peut être dans la mouise en posant ses questions, mais il était loin d'être idiot, il était même le premier de sa classe. Il était très intelligent, mais trop naif. Il ne se méfiait pas assez des gens et cela lui posait énormément de problème. Enfin après il restait un enfant.

Arya afficha un petit sourire aux remerciements du jeune homme. Ses sentiments humains refaisaient surface. Ce garçon l'attendrissait et elle s'était refusée ça. Elle devait se ressaisir. Il avait raison. Peu de gens survivent à une fusillade ! Certains ont une étoile au dessus de leur tête qui brille plus que les autres. Elle voulait le rassurer. Elle le fit asseoir sur un banc et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle l'écoutait. Mémorisait chaque mot, chaque question et les faisaient tourner dans son esprit. Sa véritable identité menaçait d'être dévoilée. Il fallait trouver un subterfuge et Arya avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. La jeune femme pesa ses mots, esquissa un sourire et finit par dire:

Arya : Il est vrai que peu de personnes réussissent à sortir vivant d'une fusillade mais certains ont de la chance, ont une bonne étoile qui brille au dessus de leur tête et tu es en fais partie. Tu as une bonne étoile au dessus de ta tête. Tant qu'elle brille, tu ne risqueras rien ! Ensuite, je dois bien avouer que je suis une drôle de dame à ma manière. Je ne vais pas te parler d'instinct maternelle et tout ces trucs mais si j'ai réagis comme cela, c'est par amour des autres. En tant qu'humaine, je me dois d'aider les autres sans rien attendre en retour. Tu n'as pas vraiment tord. Il est vrai que je suis habituée au danger. J'y suis souvent confrontée. J'avais un oncle dans la police et un père dans l'armée de l'air. J'ai toujours admiré leur courage, leur volonté et leur détermination à faire régner l'ordre. C'est tout naturellement que je me suis dirigée vers ses métiers. Je suis devenue un inspecteur de police et j'ai gravis les échelons jusqu'à devenir agent fédéral. Mais, chut, c'est un secret entre nous ! Il ne vaut mieux pas que trop de personnes soient au courant de mon métier. Cela pourrait compromettre quelques missions et ta sécurité par ailleurs vu que tu es au courant! D'ailleurs, si tu as besoins d'aide un jour, tu peux toujours me contacter à ce numéro.

Elle lui donna sa **CARTE DE VISITE** puis, lui fit un petit clin d'œil, comme pour montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui et qu'elle attendait qu'il garde le secret sur son métier. Elle était douée pour raconter des histoires. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle en a fait son véritable métier. Elle n'avait pas menti sur toute la ligne non plus puisque son oncle était bel et bien dans la police et que son père a été dans l'armée de l'air. Elle n'en a pas fait son métier mais elle aurait pu. C'était un de ses rêves mais l'ambition de régner sur le monde a dominé ce petit rêve de petite fille. Elle observait Max avec beaucoup d'attention. Le premier contact était fait. Maintenant, il fallait attendre pour voir le reste du plan allait fonctionner.

Max avait toujours cette peur en lui, vu ce qui venait de se passer c'était compréhensible. L'adolescent reprit donc son souffle normalement et tenta d'effacer ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait demander à Arya qui elle était réellement car pour lui ce n'était pas une personne normale, du moins pas une simple civile quoi. Elle lui avoua qui elle était, du moins qui elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle était. Et évidemment Max tomba dans le panneau, il la crut et lorsqu'elle lui dit que le fait d'être au courant pourrait le mettre en danger il songea de suite à sa soeur, il fit :

Max : "Mais je dirais rien je le promet. Pas la peine de me mettre vos boss sur le dos hein, je dirais rien promis."

Et oui Max avait vu tout un tas de film d'espionnage et il savait ce qu'il risquait, sauf qu'elle était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Elle lui tendit une carte avec son numéro de téléphone, lui précisant qu'il pouvait l'appeler quand il le souhaitait. Il fit un hochement de tête et fit :

Max : "D'accord... Merci encore pour tout à l'heure."

Cependant c'était déjà l'heure de repartir. Max devait aller en cours. Il remit son sac correctement sur son épaule, et la remercia encore une fois, puis il traversa la route en faisant attention, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le petit restaurant, puis fila en cours. A la grille de son lycée l'attendait son ami William. Le fils de Sirius Black. Les deux garçons étaient dans la même classe et étaient très bon ami. Max ne se doutait pas que cela faisait partie d'un plan.


	18. Une journée qui pourrait mal finir

Théo sortait de ses cours pour faire son sport quotidien. Celui-ci avait nettement privilégié le sport de glisse pour ce jour. Il était donc parti du lycée ayant à ses pieds des patins à **ROULETTES**. Il tenait en équilibre, cela faisait déjà deux ans que le jeune Halliwell en pratiquait. Ce moyen de transport était inscrit dans la vie du jeune homme, en effet, il se rendait au lycée en roller tous les jours et après ses cours celui-ci faisait un tour avant de rentrer. Le jeune homme pouvait privilégier son don de téléportation pour venir au lycée mais cela ne lui faisait pas de pratique sportive durant la journée.  
>Théo patina vers le centre commercial sans but bien précis. L'individu avait des écouteurs qui étaient reliés à un iPod qui lui appartenait. Il écoutait donc de la musique durant son voyage. Sur le dos du jeune, on pouvait voir un sac à dos contenant ses cours de la journée, une bouteille d'eau et une petite serviette.<p>

Alors que son iPod ne transmettait plus de musique. Théo le pris afin de remettre de la musique. Le jeune homme qui avait son attention porter sur son iPod, prit de plus en plus de vitesse par reflex. Mais celui-ci se dirigea vers la jeune homme patinait sur une piste cyclable qui prenait fin et débouchait sur la route. Un véhicule venant à une allure constante sur le jeune homme. Le véhicule en question ne pouvait pas voir le patineur puisque la voix cyclable se trouvait cacher par des arbres.

La fondation des Chevaliers de l'Aube avait obtenu plus de succès qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il en était fier. Raphaël venait de sortir d'un cours d'informatique et même s'il devait se mettre sur son projet de jeux vidéo pour son exam, le jeune homme avait envie d'une pause. Ses yeux se trouvaient éclatés du fait d'une exposition un peu trop prolongé sur un écran d'ordinateur. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour au centre commerciale. La Saint Valentin approchait à grand pas! Il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de s'arrêter soit dans une parfumerie, soit dans une bijouterie pour offrir un cadeau à l'élue de son cœur. Le jeune homme se mit à flâner, à sentir des dizaines de parfums pour finir par se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à en distinguer aucun tellement son odorat se trouvait saturé. Il remercia la vendeuse et finit par se décider pour un bijou.

Un bijou digne de son amour. Une bague? Non, pas encore! Un peu trop jeune pour se marier même si le fait d'en offrir ne signifie par forcément mariage. Et puis, niveau budget, ça risque de coincer. Son banquier risquerait de faire la tête. Il fouilla. Il réfléchit. Il opta finalement pour un pendentif en or en forme de cœur avec leurs initiales de leur prénom gravées au dos et leur photo à l'intérieur. Il le fit emballé, le paya et le rangea précieusement dans son sac à dos.

Il sortit de la boutique et décida de flâner un peu avant de rentrer à son appartement. Il se perdait dans ses pensées quand il évita un jeune homme à roller de justesse. Raphaël s'apprêta à rouspéter quand il reconnu son petit frère. Un jour, il allait mal finir à force de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il avait un angle de vue un peu plus grand et retint un cri lorsqu'il vu une voiture de diriger droit sur Théo. Il eut peur pour son frère qui avait son casque sur les oreilles et qui se trouvait caché derrière un buisson. Raphaël couru. Il voulu crier mais cela ne changera rien au vu des écouteurs.

Théo toujours sur ses roller continua doucement sa balade. Il pouvait voir de l'agitation autour de lui, lorsque le jeune homme leva la tête, il vit son frère lui hurler dessus. Il leva donc un sourcils afin de se demander pourquoi son frère pouvait hurler. Il ne pouvait pas voir la voiture arriver puisque les buissons cachaient celle-ci. Il freina un peu afin de voir son frère. Mais le jeune Théo remis son attention sur l'iPod en attendant.

Juste au moment où la voiture allait percuter Théo, Raphaël poussa son petit frère sur le côté mais il ne parvint pas à éviter la voiture. La voiture heurta Raphaël au niveau de la cuisse et il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, inconscient.

Il releva la tête au moment où son frère le poussa. Il chercha en moins d'une seconde où son frère venait d'atterrir. Mais il trouva trop tard cette endroit. Alors que le conducteur de la voiture ne s'arrêta pas, sûrement par peur. Théo prit le numéro de la plaque et se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de son frère, qui était inconscient. Il le regarda, ne sachant que faire. En effet le jeune homme ne connait pas son don de soin. Théo regarde la cuisse de Raphy afin de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il pensa bien à réciter une formule mais est ce que cela fonctionnerait? Pas sur. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre son frère. C'est ce qui lui restait il refusait de connaître à nouveau cette douleur de perdre un proche. Il regarda son frère, s'en voulant d'être sortir en ce jours. Il enlèva le corps de son frère de la route et le posa sur un banc. Il regarda son frère en espérant que celui-ci se réveille.

Le jeune homme avait valdinguer après s'être prit la voiture de plein fouet. Il avait atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, légèrement inconscient. Le choc a été rude et il se laissa porter par son petit frère et déposé sur un banc. Enfin, il ne le savait pas en fait! Quelques bribes de conversations parvenaient jusque dans son cerveau. Des conversations de diverses passants qui avaient vu la scène et l'acte d'héroisme de Raphaël. Cependant, le jeune homme voulait ouvrir les yeux, rassurer son petit frère sur son état de santé mais ne parvenait pas à le faire. Durant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, il se sentit prisonnier de son corps inerte. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et tenta de se relever en vain. Il s'adressa à son petit frère:

Raphaël : Tu vas bien? T'es blessé? Et le conducteur de la voiture?

Il avait parlé vite afin qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions sur son état de santé. Il se redressa et finit par s'asseoir sur le bans. Sa jambe lui faisait mal mais pas comme si elle était cassée juste un bon gros bleu. Par contre, son épaule le faisait souffrir. Il pouvait à peine la bouger. Il essaya de faire le minimum de mouvement afin de ne pas sentir la douleur et de serrer les dents pour ne pas inquiéter son frère.A tout les coups, son épaule devait être fracturée au vu de la violence du choc. IL aurait temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Il fallait retrouver ce conducteur. Et si ce n'était pas un humain ordinaire? Et si c'était un démon ou un sorcier envoyé sur Terre pour les éliminer?

Théo regarda autour de lui afin de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse joindre les urgences. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère lui demandant, si il allait bien. Théo le regarda enchaîner ses questions alors que celui-ci voulait plus savoir si Raphaël allez bien. En effet, ce n'est pas Théo qui s'est percuté par la voiture. Théo laissa donc son frère lui poser toutes les questions et essaiyer d'y répondre à toutes.

Théo : Je vais bien , j'ai quelque bleu et le conducteur de la voiture a fui mais j'ai sa plaque d'immatriculation.

Théo reprit la parole peu de temps après afin d'en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de son frère. Même s'il savait que son frère lui cacherait un peu la vérité.

Théo : Et toi comment va-tu ? Excuse-moi , je ne voulais pas qui t'arrive cela , surtout par ma faute.

Il arrêta son discours, pas le temps de se rabaisser sur son sort alors que son frère pouvait avoir quelque chose de casser. Il regarda son frère inquiet mais en même temps rassuré que celui-ci aille bien

Le jeune sorcier regarda son petit frère et finit par lui sourire en apprenant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé, hormis quelques contusions. Il fit une petite moue lorsqu'il apprit que le chauffeur s'était enfuie sans laisser de trace mais fut soulagé que Théo est pensé à prendre la plaque d'immatriculation. Un indice en poche afin de mettre la main dessus. Raphaël en était persuadé. Il devait s'agir d'un démon. Ce ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il ne croyait pas trop aux coïncidences. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Son instinct lui disait que c'était l'œuvre d'un démon ou d'un sorcier maléfique. Il tentait de bouger son épaule le moins possible pour ne pas souffrir et finit par se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes.

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à la recherche de ce démon pour lui régler son compte quand son petit frère vint à lui demander s'il n'était pas blessé. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Théo. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, le regarda dans les yeux et finit par dire, après les excuses de son petit frère:

Raphaël : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, petit frère! C'est mon rôle de te protéger! Il y a plus de peur que de mal! Il est vrai que je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal à bouger mon épaule mais on s'en inquiétera plus tard. Il faut retrouver cet homme. J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas une **RENCONTRE** hasardeuse et qu'il s'agit d'un...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis se mit à chuchoter:

Raphaël chuchotant : d'un démon ou d'un sorcier maléfique! Je suis persuadé qu'il n'était pas ici par hasard! Va falloir nous méfier...

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur afin de se retenir de ne pas hurler. Son épaule le faisait souffrir. Il du se résigner. Il devait passer une radio et soigner cette blessure au plus vite s'il voulait se trouver opérationnel pour botter les fesses des démons! Il se rendit à l'hôpital en compagnie de Théo afin de soigner son épaule.


	19. Coup de foudre au musée

_Quand l'Amour déchaîne les passions! (Février 2014)_

« Il était une fois deux petits anges qui s'ennuyaient sur leur petit nuage et qui cherchaient un nouveau jeu. Ils finirent par se dire que ce monde manquait d'amour. D'amour avec un grand A ! Il était temps de changer cette ambiance ! Il était temps de mettre du piment dans la vie des mortels! Un des p'tits anges se leva et observa avec beaucoup d'attention les faits et gestes de Cupidon. La voilà, l'idée ! La merveilleuse idée ! Emprunter sa potion dans laquelle Cupidon enduit ses flèches et la répandre sur la Terre. Trop d'Amour peut avoir les mêmes effets que trop d'alcool ! Toute la population se trouve alors sous l'influence du pouvoir de l'Amour ! Un surdosage d'Amour ! Ce qui peut donner des situations cocasses ! Bien évidement, la potion ne dure qu'une journée et les effets disparaîtront sans laisser aucun souvenir chez les victimes. Gare aux conséquences ! »

Arya commençait à s'ennuyer et décida d'aller faire une petite sortie dans un musée. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un pour la divertir. Ainsi, la jeune femme arpenta les couloirs, s'arrêta quelques instants sur certains tableaux puis repartait quelques minutent plus tard. Des tableaux dégageant une sorte de cruauté. Cruauté subtile comme elle aime et qui la passionne. Quelque chose se passa en elle. Un sentiment étrange venait de naitre en elle. Elle connaissait déjà ce sentiment pour l'avoir déjà ressentie pour un "petit" démon qui règne sur les Enfers en ce moment. Pourtant, en ce moment, quelque chose avait changé, comme si elle était attirée, sa tête et son corps, vers une seule et même personne. Comme si quelqu'un la guidait vers une personne. Cette personne n'était autre qu'un des jeunes Halliwell. Un de ses jouets d'ailleurs. Elle n'en a jamais été amoureuse. Elle s'est amusée à le charmer pour mieux l'enrôler mais rien de plus. Que se passait-il? Arya ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, ni ses pensées, si ses membres ni même son cœur! Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas rassurée et ne se sentait plus maître! Qui donc s'amusait avec ses sentiments? Qui pouvait bien oser?

Elle essaya de résister, de résister au maximum mais ses jambes la forcèrent à se diriger droit sur le jeune homme et ses lèvres n'avaient qu'une seule envie: celle de l'embrasser. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, le dévora du regard et se mit à rêvasser. Elle se vit courir sur une plage, au ralentis et le rejoindre en le serrant dans ses bras et en le câlinant. Ensuite, elle se mit à fermer les yeux et à se voir en train de l'embrasser. Ses rêves la possédaient tellement qu'elle attrapa le visage du jeune homme et qu'elle l'embrassa avant de dire, le visage rouge pivoine:

Arya : Je...Pardon... je suis désolée...Je...ne sais pas...ce qui m'a pris...Pardon!

Arya ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était gênée et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Un coup de foudre? Elle n'y croyait pas! Son dernier coup de foudre en date était avec Zankou! Un sort? Plus probable mais qui pourrait avoir osé? Et puis, impossible de lutter contre ses sentiments! Arya n'aime pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation mais pas du tout! Elle était perturbée.

Ayant des recherches à faire pour le cours d'art Alexander a décidé de passer du temps au musé. Quel meilleur endroit pour se documenter sur certains tableaux et certains artistes. Flânant dans les allés et laissant son regard se porter d'une œuvre à une autre le jeune homme n'a pourtant pas vraiment la tête à travailler, il lui faut bien finir son exposé s'il ne veut pas avoir des problèmes au prochain cours, mais son esprit semble se focaliser sur tout sauf sur les œuvres d'arts présente. Il finit malgré tout par poser le regard sur le tableau sur laquelle porte son travail. Se stoppant devant la peinture le jeune homme l'observe pensivement. Certains peintres devaient vraiment être des esprits torturés pour représenter pareil scène macabre. Ce n'est pas à lui que serais venue l'idée de peindre des squelettes entrain de danser au-dessus d'une tombe, ça lui semble même plutôt de mauvais goût comme idée, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'analyser clairement ce que lui inspire la toile une toute autre émotion perce son cœur.

Surpris par le sentiment qui l'étreint Alexander délaisse complétement la contemplation du tableau pour porter son regard vers … Arya ? De toute les personnes qu'il lui est donné de connaitre c'est surement celle qu'il s'attendait le moins à apercevoir dans un musé. Mais finalement ce n'est pas sa présence en ce lieu qui le perturbe, mais bien ce que son cœur lui dicte à son sujet. La jeune femme l'a déjà charmé par le passé, jouant de ses sentiments et de son penchant pour le mal, mais jusqu'à présent il n'a toujours éprouvé que méfiance à son égard. Aujourd'hui pourtant c'est tout autre qu'il ressent et ça le trouble au plus haut point. Figé, tant de surprise à cause de ses sentiments qu'à cause de ceux qu'il devine sur le visage de la femme, Alex n'a pas le réflexe de la repousser lorsqu'elle vient se saisir de son visage pour l'embrasser. Bien au contraire, il sent plutôt son cœur déborder de joie à se baiser, ce qui le trouble d'autant plus. Lui qui n'est déjà pas au clair avec ses sentiments pour Kristal voilà qu'il faut qu'Arya s'en mêle.

Il est toutefois quelque peu rassurer de la voir aussi perdue que lui, rouge pivoine l'a voilà d'ailleurs qui lui bredouille de rapide excuse. Niveau couleur Alexander est plutôt blême lui.

Alex : « Je … C'est rien … Ce n'est pas … Ce n'était pas désagréable. »

En deux secondes chronos le jeune homme vire de blême à carrément translucide, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Secouant la tête le brun lance un regard perdu à la femme avant de se raviser.

Alex : « Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments c'est détestable. »

A cette simple idée le garçon se sent furieux et … Déçu ? Ah tient c'est nouveau ça, il n'y a bien que quand on aime une personne qu'on est déçu qu'elle joue avec nos sentiments non ? Plus perdu que jamais Alexander ne sais plus comment réagir. L'embrasser ? Il en meurt d'envie. La gifler ? Surement pas. La prendre dans ses bras parce qu'elle aussi a l'air perdue ? Noyé dans un tourbillon d'émotion il ne réfléchis pas plus en vient étreindre la femme sans même réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté à la première réplique du jeune homme. En temps ordinaire, elle aurait apprécié et même, elle s'en aurait amusée mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était différent. Cette situation incontrôlable, qu'elle n'a pas voulu ni même organisée la déstabilisait. Vous la connaissez? Il en faut beaucoup pour la déstabiliser. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas en ce moment. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle se trouvait tiraillée entre lui sauter au cou afin de l'embrasser et de vivre son amour passionné et celui de lui résister au vu de ses sentiments étranges et soudain. Elle avait beau résister, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire, comme si son corps et sa tête se trouvait en désaccord. Et encore, une partie de son esprit, son inconscient voulait céder à ce désir soudain. Quel sort pouvait-être aussi puissant pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments? Voilà qu'Alex croyait qu'elle s'amusait avec les sentiments du jeune homme. En temps ordinaire, elle aurait rit mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle jouait pas et était bel et bien sérieuse. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Elle finit par bredouiller:

Arya : Je...Je...ne joue pas...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...Étrange comme sensation.. J'ai... l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec nos sentiments...et...je n'...aime pas...ça

Arya arrivait encore à résister mais pour combien de temps? La jeune femme fut prise d'une envie soudaine. Elle céda à sa pulsion même si son esprit, enfin ce qu'il en restait, lui disait de ne pas le faire mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher d'Alex, de lui déboutonner sa chemise et de l'embrasser passionnément. Ensuite, elle le prit par la main et l'entraina dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle finit par lui murmurer un "Je t'aime! Je ne peux vivre sans toi!"Puis, elle se recula un instant, secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle était bien consciente. Elle ne voulait pas prononcer ces mots. Mais pas du tout. Elle a toujours voulu jouer avec les hommes, avec leurs sentiments pour mieux les dominer et voilà qu'elle est prise à ce même piège. Ce n'est pas forcément agréable...quoique, dans son malheur, elle est bien tombée. Alex est très mignon et ce n'est pas si désagréable de l'embrasser. Elle secoua la tête de nouveau. Voilà qu'elle se met à penser des trucs comme ça. Ce n'est pas elle. C'est pas possible. Elle le va la tête et plongea, malgré lui, son regard dans celui d'Alex. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elle était comme attirée comme un aimant.

Si Alexander est venue au musé pour travailler à la base on peut dire que les événements prennent une drôle de tournure. **RENCONTRER** Arya ici est déjà une surprise pour le jeune homme, mais ce retrouver en train de l'embrasser l'a ça vire complétement absurde, du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir espéré ce baisé depuis longtemps. Les élans du cœur sont une chose étrange et incontrôlable, mais l'a ça relève carrément du coup de foudre instantané. Ce qui est-on ne peut plus déstabilisant en fait. Finalement le seul point positif c'est de retrouver le même air perdu, qu'il doit afficher, sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semble au moins aussi perturbée que lui par ce qui vient de se passer entre eux. Pourtant le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'être suspicieux et de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne goute guère qu'on s'amuse avec ses sentiments. Ce à quoi la jolie brune réplique qu'elle n'y est pour rien et ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrive.

Elle soulève alors l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre est en train de se jouer d'eux et Alex ne peut être que de son avis vus son air troublée. Voilà qui n'est guère rassurant aux yeux du jeune homme et en même temps … Et bien étrangement une part de lui ce fiche complétement qu'on soit en train de s'amuser à ses dépens et meurt juste d'envie d'embrasser de nouveau Arya. Visiblement l'envie est partagé car sans lui laisser le temps d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit la jeune femme s'approche de lui et lui déboutonne sa chemise tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Le contacte des mains d'Arya sur son torse électrise complétement Alexander.

Alex :« Oh oui, mon amour! »

La phrase lui échappe sans qu'il n'y prête attention au moment où Arya rompt le baisé pour l'entrainer à l'abri des regards. Là, la jeune femme lui murmure qu'elle l'aime et ne peut vivre sans lui ce qui donne l'impression au jeune homme que son cœur vient de se changer en une flamme incandescente dans sa poitrine.

La voyant se reculer et secouer la tête il craint un instant qu'elle ne revienne sur ses paroles le jeune homme vient prendre le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et rive ses yeux au sien.

Alex : « Je crois bien que je t'aime … Moi aussi. »

C'est étrange, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait plutôt dans l'intention de la raisonner pour quelle l'aide à trouver le mariole se jouant d'eux … Haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance Alex cède à son envie et attire la belle à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Glissant une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'au moins, dans son malheur, on ne l'a pas fait tomber amoureux d'une poupée Barbie. Les filles superficielles et imbus d'elle-même ce n'est pas son truc, coup de chance Arya n'est pas comme ça. Malgré tout il ne peut s'empêcher de ce comparé à un âne irrémédiablement attiré par une carotte. Vous savez le coup de la friandise au bout du bâton …

Rompant le baiser le jeune homme garde ses yeux planté dans ceux de la brune. C'est un peu comme s'il était aspiré dans un trou noir, il n'arrive pas à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose qu'elle. Ce n'est pas possible, quelqu'un leur a fait boire un filtre d'amour ou un truc du genre à leur insu. Bientôt il vont se mettre à voir des Dumbo dansant dans des tutu rose … Ça devient guimauve tout ça quand même et le pire c'est que ça lui plait.

Alex : « Il faut … Que ça s'arrête … Ou peut-être pas. »

L'esprit embrouillé le jeune homme a du mal à déterminer s'il veut vraiment que cette histoire se stop avant d'aller plus loin ou si justement il espère que tout ça le mène quelque part. Jouant avec les cheveux d'Arya son regard se fait rêveur, peut être que ce n'est finalement pas une mauvaise chose. Secouant la tête, comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve il essaye vainement de remettre ses idées au clair et d'arrêter de rêvasser à propos d'une future relation avec la belle. Ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arya pouvait dire qu'elle se trouvait déstabiliser et que cela la dérangeait profondément. Elle, qui aimait tout contrôler et avoir la main mise sur tout et tout le monde, se trouvait dans la situations qu'elle imposait aux autres. Pas agréable de se retrouver dans le rôle de la marionnette et de dire qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre. Elle ne voulait pas réaliser des gestes ou dire des propos qui allait contre ses idées. Il est vrai qu'elle trouve ce jeune homme attirant mais il est bien trop jeune pour qu'elle puisse s'y attacher. Surtout que son cœur ne vibre que pour une seule et même personne: le sexy Zankou! Cette situation ne l'enchantait pas. D'autant plus que la démone se demandait jusqu'où cela allait l'amener. Et si elle allait commettre irréparable? Et si elle finirait par tromper l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout? Zankou s'en rendrait compte! Il n'aurait plus confiance en elle et elle pourrait dire adieu à son règne sur les Enfers! Elle devait résister à ses pulsions subite! Elle se trouvait suffisamment forte pour résister! Elle finit par s'exclamer:

Arya : Ce n'est pas bien ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Ce n'est pas nous! On ne peut agir comme ça, comme des animaux dominés par notre instinct! Même si c'est très agréable...

Pourquoi a t-elle prononcée cette dernière phrase? C'était plus fort qu'elle! Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher! Et pourtant, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas imaginer le jeune en face d'elle en boxer! Non, elle doit se maîtriser! Elle doit résister! Elle peut résister! Mais voilà qu'elle laisse son esprit divaguer! La jeune femme s'imagine sur une plage d'une île paradisiaque en compagnie de ce beau jeune homme, en train de marcher main dans la main, les pieds dans l'eau puis de rouler dans le sable mêlant leurs corps l'un à l'autre... Elle secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller puis se frotta les yeux avec sa main. Elle était devenue rouge pivoine, rouge d'avoir osé penser à un truc pareil. Elle devait se ressaisir. Mais ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus. Ses mains glissait sur le torse du jeune homme. Ses yeux plongeaient dans le regard d'Alex et avant que ses lèvres ne se mêlèrent à celle du sorcier, une voix s'éleva derrière Arya. Celle-ci sursauta et elle s'écarta d'Alex. L'homme était arrivé à temps. C'était le gardien du musée qui leur demandait de quitter les lieux car le musée allait fermer. Arya s'excusa puis attrapa la main d'Alex sans pouvoir expliquer ce geste avant de sortir du musée. Main dans la main, le couple erra dans les rues de San Francisco tel deux amoureux lors d'un premier flirt.

On peut dire sans se tromper qu'Alexander était quelque peu pris de cours par les événements. Bien qu'au départ, il ait tenté de résister à ses pulsions envers Arya, il est à présent complétement submergé et ... Et bien en fait, il ne voit plus vraiment de raison de résister à ses envies. D'accord la démone est plus âgée que lui et puis il y a Kristal avec qui il ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser, mais pour qui il faut bien avouer qu'il a des sentiments, bien qu'il n'ira jamais le lui avouer, mais franchement ou est le mal à fleureter un peu. À son âge quoi de plus normal que de draguer à droite à gauche pour se rassurer sur son charme ? Enfin là, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit en train de draguer la démone ni même qu'il l'ait prémédité d'ailleurs. En fait, la phrase qui illustrerait le mieux la situation, c'est « tomber amoureux comme on tombe d'une chaise. » C'est soudain, imprévu et violent, mais tellement agréable ... Sauf que voilà, si Alexander semble s'être abandonné à son envie ce n'est pas le cas d'Arya qui rompt leur baiser pour lui annoncer que ce qu'il font est mal, que ce n'est pas eux et qu'il ne peuvent pas se laisser dominer par leur instinct comme de vulgaires animaux. Observant la belle Alex ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand elle ajoute que c'est quand même très agréable. Il ne voit en effet pas où est le mal dans ce qu'ils font, il ne trompe personne après tout ... Quoi que. La démone peut-être bien que si, lui par contre n'est pas officiellement en couple avec qui que ce soit donc il ne fait rien de punissable. Toute fois, un truc le chipote. Saisissant la belle par le menton, il plonge son regard dans le sien.

Alex : « Et depuis quand un démon se préoccupe de savoir si ce qu'il fait est bien ou mal ? »

Au même instant, la jeune femme semble se perdre dans ses pensées et Alex donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui la rend ainsi rêveuse. Quoi qu'il le devine quelque peu en la voyant virer couleur coquelicot. Un sourire amusé fend alors son visage.

Alex : « C'est mignon quand tu rougis comme ça. »

Arya semble essayer de se ressaisir, mais ses mains continuent de glisser sur le torse d'Alex et rapidement ses lèvres reviennent à la **RENCONTRE** des siennes. Loin d'en être gêné le jeune sorcier rend plutôt son baiser à la belle avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans leur dos les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Alors qu'Arya s'écarte de lui Alex referme rapidement sa chemise non sans afficher au passage la mine d'un gamin qui vient de se faire prendre en train de faire une bêtise, mais l'homme les ayant interpellés ne semble pas relever et leur annonce plutôt qu'ils doivent partir, le musé étant sur le point de fermer. Après de rapides excuses au gardien, les deux jeunes gens quittent rapidement les lieux mains dans la main pour aller flâner dans les rues de San Francisco comme le couple de tourtereaux qu'ils ne sont pas et ne risquent pas de devenir même dans un avenir lointain.

Arya résistait toujours à l'emprise du sort mais ne pouvait pas aller contre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle, qui adore tout contrôler, la voilà à la merci d'un sort aussi puissant. Qui aurait bien pu s'amuser à ses dépens? Qui a eu osé lui faire subir cela? C'en était trop! Plus elle résistait et plus le sort la poussait dans les bras de jeune homme. Ce très beau jeune homme! Elle aurait pu mal tomber! Elle aurait pu tomber sur Zankou aussi. Ce qui aurait plus qu'agréable et dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas résisté. Elle y pensa un bref instant. Et si Zankou les croise? Et si un démon rapporte ses frasques à la nouvelle source? Elle ne donne pas cher de sa peau. La nouvelle source ne lui accordera pas sa confiance. Elle sait qu'il a du mal à résister à ses charmes mais quand même, il vaudrait mieux que cette histoire ne parvienne pas à ses oreilles. Au fur et à mesure que le couple improvisé marchait dans la rue, main dans la main, sans prononcer la moindre parole, le sort commençait à se dissiper. Arya s'était posée devant Alex, avait passé la main sur son torse et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne devait pas être là. Pas dans une telle situation. Elle se recula brusquement avec un air étonné. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, tout comme Alex.

Que c'était-il passé durant cette journée? La nuit commençait à tomber! Elle se souvient avoir été au musée mais rien d'autre. Le trou noir! Pourquoi s'apprêtait-elle à embrasser le jeune Halliwell! Elle, qui s'amusait à le rallier dans son camps pour déstabiliser le camps adverse! Elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui alors pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'en être tombée amoureuse. Une seule image dans son esprit à présent: celle de Zankou, son unique amour! Elle regarda le jeune homme avant de dire:

Arya : Pardon mais comment se fait-il que nous sommes tout les deux ici? Dans une telle situation également? Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose?

Le jeune homme avait l'air aussi perturbé qu'elle et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Quelqu'un avait du jouer avec leurs sentiments et avait du bien s'amuser. Si elle le retrouve, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle ne va pas le louper. Elle chercha du regard une présence qui pourrait aller remonter certaines informations au chef de la Société de l'étoile du Soir. Elle ferait tout pour empêcher cela. Elle ne voulait pas de problème avec la source et surtout avec l'homme qui occupe ses pensées et son cœur. C'est ainsi qu'Alex et Arya se séparèrent sans savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, avec un malaise indescriptible et sans pouvoir trouver le responsable de cette situation


	20. Just married à Las Vegas!

Kelly attendait cette soirée avec impatience. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de son premier Saint-Valentin, et qu'en plus elle allait le célébrer avec son cher et tendre Raphaël. Bien sûr, elle avait dû trouver une solution pour expliquer à son père qu'elle serait absente toute la soirée et la nuit. Elle passerait certainement la nuit chez son chéri vu qu'ils avaient vraiment eu chaud la dernière fois. Il était venu la rejoindre dans sa chambre et avait passé la nuit ensemble et Papa Gibbs était entré et avait failli les surprendre. Il s'en était fallu de quelques secondes pour que Raphaël passe sa tête sous la couverture et remonte ses pieds… :roll:Du coup, cette nuit, elle dormirait chez lui, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Kelly s'était arrangée alors avec sa meilleure amie, Lucy McClane, pour créer un mensonge pouvant résister au flair de Gibbs. Il était clair qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Elle était si proche de lui, davantage encore depuis la disparition de sa mère, ils partageaient tout depuis sa naissance et n'avaient pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Raphaël fasse pleinement son entrée dans la vie de Kelly. Mais, selon elle, son père n'était pas encore prêt à entendre le fait qu'elle avait **RENCONTRÉ** l'Homme de sa vie, l'Amour. Ou alors c'était elle qui n'était pas prête à le lui avouer, trop effrayée par sa possible réaction. En même temps, elle savait aussi que plus elle attendrait pour lui avouer, pire serait sa réaction du temps qu'aurai duré son mensonge. Elle refoula ces pensées négatives dans un coin de son cerveau : elle ne voulait penser qu'à cette soirée et qu'à Raphaël aujourd'hui. Kelly avait donc expliqué à son père qu'elle passerait la soirée et la nuit chez Lucy, pour une soirée entre filles, afin de ne pas rester seule le jour de la célébration des couples, surtout que son père restait très tard en ce moment au travail. Ainsi, s'il appelait Lucy, elle pourrait couvrir Kelly.

L'étudiante avait passé la majeure partie de la journée avec sa meilleure amie, qui la conseillait sur ses choix vestimentaires pour la soirée. Elles étaient passées prendre le cadeau de Raphaël à la bijouterie. Kelly l'avait commandé depuis quelques temps mais avec la Saint-Valentin, les commandes de bijoux étaient élevées. Et comme elle avait voulu mettre des gravures spéciales dessus, elle avait dû attendre plus que la norme. Elle fut émerveillée lorsqu'elle vit le résultat final de son cadeau : un bracelet en argent avec une partie noire sur le dessus où elle avait fait figuré le prénom de Raphaël entouré par ces symboles qu'il aimait tant (le signe de pouvoir des 3 de Charmed), qui étaient bien sûr de petite taille, pour tenir sur le bracelet. Au dos de cette inscription, sur la partie verso du bracelet, on pouvait lire : « Love Forever, Kelly ». ( Si vous voulez avoir une idée du bracelet, je me suis inspirée de celui-ci. Sachant qu'à la place du symbole, il y a le prénom de Raphaël entouré de 2 petits triquetra. Et donc le « Love Forever, Kelly » est au dos de cette face. . )

Elle demanda un emballage et paya. Puis, les filles allèrent faire les boutiques pour dénicher la robe parfaite pour ce soir. Elles désespéraient de trouver la perle rare quand elles firent un petit magasin qu'on apercevait à peine depuis la rue. C'est là que Kelly la dénicha : une superbe robe rouge qui n'était ni trop décolleté, ni trop courte au niveau des jambes, tout en faisant classe, et sans qu'elle coûte trop cher car soldée. Vraiment la perle rare. Lorsqu'elle l'essaya, la robe lui alla comme un gant et Lucy était si enthousiaste, à lui dire qu'elle était très belle ainsi que Kelly la prit. (Juste pour montrer la robe, la fille n'est pas incluse avec...XD . )

Le budget de l'étudiante avait pris un sacré coup aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait pu se permettre ces dépenses grâce à l'argent de poche qu'elle se faisait en gardant Chloé. Oncle Tony lui donnait de l'argent de temps à autre pour la remercier de garder la petite, qu'elle adorait tant. Et Kelly avait d'autant plus de chances qu'elle avait réussi à décrocher une bourse pour l'université. Donc tout cela l'aidait à faire face aux dépenses qu'elle ne prévoyait pas une année plus tôt… Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent chez Lucy, Kelly avait juste le temps de se préparer pour se rendre au restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous avec son chéri. Elle se lava, s'habilla de sa robe rouge et mit des escarpins noirs à ses pieds, avec des talons de 5-6 centimètres maxi. Si elle mettait plus, ses pieds ne le supportaient pas. Elle laissa ses longs cheveux roux tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, ondulant un peu par-ci par-là. Elle n'était pas du genre à se maquiller, elle préférait rester discrète. Néanmoins, elle voulut juste rendre ses cils plus volumineux avec du mascara, afin d'intensifier son regard. Elle mit quelques touches de parfum Amor, Amor et attendit le verdict de Lucy qui ne se fit pas attendre : juste magnifique. Kelly remercia son amie pour son aide aujourd'hui, prit son manteau, son sac et partit au restaurant.

Raphaël était impatient de voir sa Kelly. Il en a tellement parlé que ses amis aussi étaient heureux qu'il aille la avait vérifié 4 fois si son cadeau se trouvait bien dans la poche de sa veste. Son petit pendentif en or en forme de cœur avec leurs initiales de leur prénom gravées au dos et leur photo à l'intérieur, allait certainement lui plaire. Enfin, il l'espérait même si Frédéric lui expliquait qu'il ne fallait pas trop gâter les filles, ce n'était pas l'avis du romantique qu'était Raphaël. Il avait fouillé et retourner toute son armoire pour trouver la tenue idéale pour ce soir. On dit que les filles sont conquêtes mais les garçons le sont aussi. En tout cas, Raphaël faisait attention à son look mais il est vrai que le fait que son épaule soit cassée l'handicape pas mal. Il allait devoir être raisonnable pendant la soirée. Enfin, on se comprend quoi ! (Esprits tordus, passez votre chemin ! XD) Il trouva donc un pantalon noir, facile à mettre avec son handicape passage et une chemise blanche avec une veste noire. Il hésita entre une cravate ou un nœud papillon et finit par opter par une cravate. Plus sobre et plus classe. Enfin, plus classique ! Rien que le fait d'enfiler son pantalon valait quelques rires de ses deux potes. Ils s'amusaient de le voir galérer. Le jeune homme les regarda avant de finir par sourire et de répliquer:

Raphaël : C'est bon ! Ça va ! Pas la peine de vous moquer ! Au lieu de vous moquer, vous ferez mieux de m'aider !  
>Fred : Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul et il faut que tu puisses t'habiller tout seul !<p>

Raphaël : D'ailleurs, vous pouvez m'aider à enfiler ma chemise. J'arrive pas à enfiler mon deuxième bras.

Fred sur un ton humoristique : T'es vraiment un assisté !

Raphaël : Moque-toi ! Tu ferais moins le malin à ma place !

Fred : J'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris pour voir comment tu t'en sors avec TA Kelly !

Raphaël : Tu peux toujours rêver ! Merci Greg pour ton aide! Merci pour la cravate aussi !

Greg : Y a pas de quoi ! Je suis gentil, moi ! Pas comme Fred !

Fred : Méchant va ! Tu ferais mieux de changer de chaussures !

Raphaël : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Fred : Essaie de faire tes lacets tout seul ! Nous, on va rire mais tu risques pas de rire toi !

Raphaël : « Pas faux ! Je vais en prendre sans lacets ! Comment vous me trouvez ? » Raphy les regarda en leur disant d'être sérieux pour une fois.(un aperçu du costume mais faut l'imaginer avec un bras en écharpe XD .fr/var/premiere/storage/images/public/photos-people/photos-liv-tyler-et-elijah-wood-rivalisent-d-elegance-pour-la-premiere-du-hobbit-3592588/elijah-wood-alias-frodon/65288232-1-fre-FR/Elijah-Wood-alias-Frodon_portrait_ )

Greg : T'es parfait ! File la rejoindre ! Tu vas être en retard !

Fred : Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire « parfait » mais je dois avouer que tu es très beau. Évidemment moins que moi mais il faut reconnaître que j'ai mis la barre haute.

Raphaël: Ça va tes chevilles ? Tu passez encore par la porte ?

Fred : Si on pouvait agrandir un peu les encadrements, cela m'arrangerait mais je suis dans mon état normal.

Raphaël vérifia une quinzaine de fois que le cadeau se trouvait bien dans la poche de sa veste sous les rires de Fred avant de prendre son taxi et filer au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé quelques heures plus tôt. Il allait sûrement en retard à cause des embouteillages et du passage chez le fleuriste pour un joli bouquet de rose rouge synonyme de passion. Chaque seconde qu'il passe loin de Kelly le rend triste. Il secoua la tête. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de réflexion. IL ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kelly mais pas au point de se trouver malheureux en son absence surtout pour une période aussi courte. Le jeune homme se trouvait pressé de la retrouver, trop pressé même et tellement excité. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas aussi excité en temps ordinaire. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait ! On dirait que quelqu'un joue avec ses émotions ! Un démon s'amuserait-il à lui lancer des sorts ? Ou une quelconque créature magique ? Il essaya de résister et de lutter contre ce trop plein d'excitation farfelue ! Pour l'instant, il arrivait à lutter et il se mit à espérer que le sort qu'il subissait n'allait pas empirer.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 19h30 aux Inséparables :roll:Elle arriva un peu en avance, vers 19h20 et s'installa à la table qu'on leur avait réservée. Elle prit son cadeau et le déposa sur l'assiette qu'allait avoir Raphaël, en-dessous de la serviette du restaurant. Elle était si impatiente que ses mains en étaient moites. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver car elle n'avait jamais ce genre de comportement habituellement. Elle était plutôt du genre calme, pas stressée et impatiente. C'était bizarre cette sensation : le manque de son cher et tendre, son absence, elle le ressentait si fortement désormais qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas être totalement elle-même, qu'une partie d'elle manquait. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et elle fut d'autant plus surprise par sa réaction lorsqu'elle le vit franchir la porte du restaurant. Sans savoir se retenir, elle avait couru vers lui et s'était jetée à son cou, entre ses bras. Là, elle se sentait remplie de joie et d'amour, elle était certaine que c'était là qu'était sa place, et ce pour la vie. Bizarre cette sensation. Certes, elle était toujours joyeuse lorsqu'elle voyait Raphy et son amour toujours intact. Mais elle avait l'impression que ces sentiments étaient décuplés. Bizarre, non ? Et puis, certes, Kelly était du genre câline habituellement. Mais pas au point de courir et de se jeter sur lui devant tout un restaurant. Elle savait se retenir d'habitude mais là, quelque chose l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Elle se détacha de Raphy et le regarda pour lui dire :

Kelly : Désolée, chéri. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Les yeux de Raphaël étaient si fascinants que Kelly, troublée, baissa le regard qui s'arrêta sur la bouche de son amour. Ses lèvres étaient si attirantes qu'une fois de plus Kelly ne sut résister au désir impérieux d'embrasser fougueusement son chéri. Elle ne savait plus du tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux car seuls eux et cet instant comptaient. Elle ne sait pas ce qui arrêta le baiser si passionné mais lorsque Kelly se défit de l'étreinte de Raphy et qu'elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, elle vit que tous les clients les regardaient d'un air surpris, amusé, choqué pour certains. Elle prit Raphy par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur table, s'assit et lui confia :

Kelly : Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne fais jamais ce genre de choses d'habitude, tu le sais bien…

A peine arrivé au restaurant, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kelly se jeta littéralement à son cou en le serrant très fort. Étonné par ce comportement, il comprit qu'elle l'était aussi quand elle s'excusa en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait envie de faire exactement la même chose. Il luttait et celui lui coûtait beaucoup. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser fougueusement. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais envie de le faire mais pas à ce point. Il sait se contrôler d'habitude. Voilà que la jeune femme vint lui donner un baiser passionné. Encore sous le choc, bien qu'il avait aimé ça et même qu'il en redemandait, il devint rouge pivoine en constatant que toute la salle les regardait d'un œil étrange. Il se laissa guider par Kelly jusqu'à leur table et n'osa pas résister. Elle s'excusa une seconde fois d'avoir agit instinctivement et contre sa nature. Il n'en était pas mécontent étrangement. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit mais l'idée revenait sans cesse à la charge. Il attrapa la main de Kelly, la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Il se stoppa et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il bredouilla quelques excuses en lui tendant le bouquet de roses rouges:

Raphaël : Désolé également ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude non plus. Des roses en synonyme de la passion et du désir qui m'animent à chaque fois que je te vois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous arrive mais je trouve tout cela bien étrange...et agréable...

Le jeune homme ne sait pas pourquoi il a prononcé ce dernier mot. Il ne le voulait pas mais pourtant il venait de le dire. En homme galant, Raphaël vint tenir et avancer la chaise de Kelly avant d'aller s'asseoir en face. Les yeux dans les yeux, la main dans la main, le jeune homme resta un moment ainsi sans oser dire la moindre parole de peur de faire une gaffe.

La passion que Kelly éprouvait ce soir était étonnante, surprenante et à la fois enivrante. Oui, elle aimait Raphaël mais elle avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, ses sentiments étaient exacerbés. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas ses règles… :je sors: Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'excitation qu'elle vivait sa première Saint-Valentin, même si inconsciemment elle se doutait que c'était autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Surtout que Raphaël semblait être dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Elle s'était excusée pour son attitude à son entrée dans le restaurant et voulut l'emmener jusqu'à leur table. Sauf que sur le chemin, ce fut le tour de Raphy de ne pas savoir se retenir. Il la retint par la main, le regard qu'il lui lança alors et le baiser qu'il lui donna valaient tous les mots pour Kelly. Elle se sentait aimée et désirée et cela lui plaisait infiniment. Puis il s'arrêta et s'excusa, disant que lui aussi n'était pas de ce genre-là en lui tendant un bouquet de roses. Elle lui sourit, prit le bouquet et huma la bonne odeur des roses :

Kellly : Merci mon cœur, elles sont parfaites ! Oui, c'est très agréable ! Moi, je sais ce qu'il nous arrive…dit-elle avec un regard et un sourire taquin et malicieux. Ce qu'il nous arrive, c'est l'amour ! C'est notre première Saint-Valentin !

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et laissa Raphaël se montrer un homme galant. Cette fois-ci, elle avait réussi à agir de manière normale mais au prix d'un grand effort pour lui déposer ce simple baiser. Désormais, nos tourtereaux se faisaient face à leur table : main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien d'autre ne semblait compter pour Kelly. A tel point que lorsque le serveur vint prendre les commandes, Kelly sursauta sur sa chaise et renversa son verre d'eau qui se répandit à moitié sur la nappe et à moitié sur le sol. Elle s'excusa mille fois auprès du serveur pour sa maladresse, qui paraissait plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose. La commande passée, les cadeaux furent donnés. Kelly n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir le sien et lorsqu'elle découvrit le pendentif, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Les prénoms gravés et leur photo à l'intérieur du cœur : exactement ce dont elle avait rêvé ! Elle regarda Raphaël avec intensité et passion, se disant combien elle l'aimait et n'écouta que ses pulsions lorsqu'elle se leva et tendit son corps au-dessus de la table pour prendre le visage de Raphaël entre ses mains et lui dire, toujours avec ce même regard flamboyant et passionné :

Kelly : Merci chéri ! Il est juste magnifique ! Exactement ce que je voulais !

Elle l'embrassa ainsi, pendant de longues secondes, son corps à moitié sur la table, ses mains se promenant délicatement de ses joues vers ses cheveux pour se terminer dans son cou. Après un « je t'aime », elle se rassit et ne fit pas attention aux regards réprobateurs qu'on posait sur eux. Après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait le droit de vivre son amour au grand jour, non ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle l'aimait ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se montrer ainsi en public mais aujourd'hui était un des jours qu'elle avait tant attendus depuis toute petite : la 1ère Saint-Valentin avec son grand Amour, le seul, l'unique, le vrai, celui qui dure toute une vie. Alors, pour aujourd'hui, ou tout du moins ce soir, elle agirait comme elle le voudrait sans penser aux conséquences. Elle en avait le droit non après tous les malheurs qu'elle avait connus dans sa vie ? Elle le méritait ! De nouveau face à son amour, des étoiles plein les yeux et des idées roses plein la tête, elle mit le pendentif à son cou qui tomba parfaitement bien, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa poitrine, soit ni trop grand, ni trop petit, la taille parfaite !

Raphaël ouvrit délicatement son cadeau et en resta bouche bée. C'était magnifique. Il est vrai qu'il a un peu galérer à ouvrir le paquet et que la scène était assez drôle à regarder. Il se débrouille très bien avec un bras. Son épaule le faisait un peu souffrir mais il ne le montra pas afin de ne pas inquiéter SA Kelly comme Fred aimait le rappeler. Il remercia Kelly avec un regard attendrissant et remplit d'amour. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de l'embrasser. Mais, il se fit violence pour lutter contre cette pulsion subite. Ses joues devinrent de plus en plus rouge et trahissait son malaise. Il finit par dire après avoir galérer pour attacher le bracelet à son poignet:

Raphaël : Il est magnifique mais tu as du te ruiner pour moi ! Il ne fallait pas !Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi chaque seconde...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler et se mit à secouer la tête comme pour se réveiller. Certes, c'était un agréable rêve mais tellement irréaliste. Jamais, il n'aurait eu de telles paroles. Il était plutôt du genre timide. Même s'il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui déclarer sa flamme, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de l'embrasser de cette façon devant tout le monde. Il chercha dans la pièce un quelconque responsable à tout ce mystère mais en vain.

Raphaël avait plus de difficultés pour ouvrir et mettre son cadeau. Avec un seul bras, ce n'était pas simple. Kelly voulut l'aider mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul d'une seule main. Que voulez-vous ! On ne refait pas la fierté masculine ! Elle fut ravie de voir que le cadeau lui plaisait même s'il lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se ruiner ! Mais il alla un peu plus loin en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour penser à elle chaque seconde. Ce que c'était mignon ! Elle amena la main de Raphy à ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser accompagné d'un regard éloquent et rigola tout en lui disant :

Kelly : T'es trop mignon mon chéri ! Moi aussi je pense tout le temps à toi ! Je t'aime !

La réponse de Kelly lui donna le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle huma le **BOUQUET DE FLEURS**qu'il venait de lui offrir. un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage qu'il ne pu enlever. Enfin, un sourire d'amoureux. Raphaël était persuadé d'être la cible d'un mauvais sort. Pas vraiment désagréable mais inquiétant quand même. A sa grande surprise, Kelly en était également victime au vu de ses réactions plus que surprenantes. Il aurait voulu tout lui dire mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Cette peur de perdre les personnes qu'il aime le bloque. Le souvenir de ses parents l'en empêche. Sa mère a longtemps hésité avant de parler de son secret à Andy et à l'aide d'un sort, elle avait réussit à le faire. Juste pour voir sa réaction. Pas la réaction qu'elle attendait mais pouvait-elle le blâmer de vouloir une vie normale? Enfin sans magie! Bien sûre que non! Ensuite, ils ont finit par se réconcilier et elle a finit par tout lui avouer! Plus parce qu'il l'avait suivit après la visite d'un journaliste ! De longues semaines sans se revoir, Raphaël a bien faillit ne jamais connaître son père! S'il n'avait pas amortie la chute de son père face à l'attaque d'un démon, il n'aurait jamais connu son père et n'aurait pas eu de frère ni de sœur! Il y a toujours un truc qui a empêché une catastrophe de se produire sauf le jour de la grande bataille! Avec la menace ambiante, doit-il tout dire à Kelly? Il a trop peur de la perdre! Mais, le sort qu'ils subissent en ce moment montre qu'elle n'est pas plus protégée en ne sachant rien!

Tout se mélange dans son esprit et il a de plus en plus de mal à résister au sort! Surtout suite au comportement de Kelly, qui s'était allongée à moitié sur la table pour l'embrasser. Un comportement inhabituel, enfin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas! L'échange de cadeau se passa merveilleusement bien mise à part que l'enthousiasme de Kelly se trouvait surdimensionné! Elle avait rit en voyant Raphy attacher le bracelet à son poignet! Il galérait mais par fierté, ne voulait pas que Kelly l'aide! Du coup, cela donnait une belle scène comique qui aurait ravi ses meilleurs potes! Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui offrir cela et qu'elle avait du se ruiner. Mais aussi, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour penser à elle. Il sourit niaisement quand elle lui répondit qu'elle aussi pensait tout le temps à lui! Un truc étrange se passe! Tous les regards se tournent vers eux et les joues du jeune homme arborèrent une jolie teinte rosée qui était prête à virer au rouge pivoine d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce qui finit par arriver après la deuxième démonstration d'amour de Kelly. Il voulu la calmer mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il finit par bredouiller avant le passage du serveur:

Raphaël : Je t'aime aussi mais tout le monde nous regarde... C'est gênant...Pas d'être avec toi mais les regards des autres...

Elle fut interrompue par le serveur qui amena les entrées. Ils mangèrent en se dévorant des yeux, parfois interrompu par un rire de Kelly qui se moquait gentiment de Raphy, qui avait du mal avec un seul bras. Elle se disait qu'elle était vraiment heureuse en cet instant. Elle aimait tellement Raphaël et elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui, entre ses bras, là où était réellement sa place. Elle savait aujourd'hui que seul lui saurait la rendre heureuse, qu'il serait son seul Amour et ce pour la vie. Et elle voulait que tout le monde sache, que tout le monde voit qu'elle était sienne, montrer qu'elle était fière d'être la femme de Raphaël. Oui sa femme. Alors que son cerveau était entraîné par ses idées folles et romantiques, sa raison, qui n'était pas vraiment présente ce soir-là, vint la titiller. Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient à peine 20 ans ! Raphy ne voudrait certainement pas se marier maintenant. D'ailleurs, qui disait qu'il avait envie de se marier et de fonder une famille un jour ? Et avec elle ? Rien du tout. Prise d'un doute soudain, elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever toutes ces idées du crâne et relégua tout ça dans une partie de son esprit, loin. Elle regarda Raphy et lui sourit. Elle devait au moins profiter du moment présent sans penser à rien d'autre et elle avait de quoi profiter en ce moment !

Ensuite, il s'amusa de la voir sursauter lorsque le serveur arriva et leur apporta les entrées. Ils flirtèrent, ses prirent la main et s'amusèrent comme des gamins! Kelly s'amusait beaucoup en VOYANT Raphaël galérer pour manger avec un seul bras! Il s'en amusa aussi et en rajouta un peu! Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de faire le pitre mais il n'avais pas pu s'en empêcher! Il lui donna un baiser sur la main et c'est à ce moment là qu'une idée complètement folle et saugrenue lui passa par la tête! Il se vit marié avec Kelly vivant dans une belle maison avec une barrière blanche, un garage pour deux voitures et un gamin qui faisait des bêtises! Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour revenir à la réalité. Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit et secoua de nouveau la tête mais rien n'y fait. l'image reste toujours accrochée à son esprit. Sans le vouloir, n'arrivant pas à lutter, il se leva contrains et forcé, s'agenouilla devant Kelly, lui prit la main avant de déclarer:

Raphy : Je t'aime! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Et si on se mariait?

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle qui adorait les contes pour petite fille que sa mère lui lisait, le sien était en train de se dérouler juste sous ses yeux ! Comment avait-elle pu douter de l'amour de Raphaël ? Certes, il y avait mieux comme demande en mariage que "et si on se mariait" mais le principal, c'était qu'il le fasse non ? Kelly ne pouvait pas se voir mais elle était presque certaine de faire une tête bizarre : étonnée, surprise et heureuse à la fois. Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou pour monter son approbation et dit :

Kelly : Oui ! Allons-nous marier à Vegas!

Pourquoi Las Vegas? Parce que c'était la première ville qui lui était passé par la tête pour un mariage express. Et elle voulait le faire là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, dans la précipitation mais elle se disait qu'elle avait envie de devenir Kelly Halliwell le plus vite possible.

Pourquoi venait-il de dire ça? Ils étaient trop jeunes encore ? Ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs études? Ils n'avaient pas de situation! Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même que sa raison n'est pu les contrôler. Il sait que Kelly est la femme de sa vie mais de là à se marier si vite, il y a un pas! Voilà qu'elle était partante et qu'elle venait de proposer de partir à Las Vegas ! Pourquoi il avait acquiescer? Il ne voulait pas se marier à Las Vegas ! En plus, il avait imaginer que quand il ferait sa demande, il aurait dit "Épouse-moi!" et pas "Et si on se mariait?" Encore un court circuit entre sa raison et sa conscience! Encore ce sort qui lui faisait dire ou faire n'importe quoi! Le mariage doit rester un choix raisonné, murement réfléchit et non sur un coup de tête! Quelque chose lui dit que le réveil allait se trouver douloureux! Il ne peut plus faire machine arrière! Kelly lui avait sauté au cou et il tentait de la retenir avec son bras valide et de s'équilibrer avec ses jambes pour ne pas tomber!

Alors, ils prirent leurs affaires, réglèrent le peu qu'ils avaient consommé au restaurant et se rendirent directement à l'aéroport par taxi. Là-bas, ils prirent un aller simple pour la fameuse ville **DES CASINOS**. Heureusement, coup de chance ou du destin, le prochain vol décollait dans moins d'une heure, vers 21h. Le vol dura une heure et demi. Il se passa sans encombres, entre bavardages et silences romantiques, jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Ils arrivaient à Vegas et la soirée ne faisait donc que commencer pour nos deux tourtereaux…

Ainsi, les voilà partit en direction de l'aéroport pour Las Vegas! La ville où tout est permis! La route se passa délicieusement bien! Raphaël tenait Kelly dans ses bras sur la banquette du taxi et ne voulait la lâcher pour rien au monde. Ils étaient comme dans un cocon! Idem dans l'avion, entre caresses, câlins et rire! Ils étaient euphoriques! Arrivés à Las Vegas, les yeux émerveillés, bras dessus, bras dessous, le jeune couple se dirigea vers une chapelle. Ils enfilèrent une robe de mariée et un smoking, prirent un joli petit bouquet et des alliances typique de Las Vegas! Raphaël vit Kelly arrivé au bras d'un Elvis et se positionner à ses côtés. Il afficha un sourire niais comme elle d'ailleurs!

Le pasteur: Monsieur Raphaël Trudeau Halliwell, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime, et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

Raphaël, jetant un regard envers Kelly en lui mettant l'alliance au doigt: Oui, je le veux!

Le pasteur: Mademoiselle Kelly Gibbs, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux légitime, et vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

Kelly regardant Raphy en lui mettant l'alliance au doigt : Oui, je le veux!

Le Pasteur: Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage! Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée!

Les voilà mariés! Sous une pluie de bulles de savon (C'est trop dangereux les grains de riz et les confetti XD), Raphaël porta Kelly, comme une princesse (oui, il la porte tant bien que mal avec un son bras en écharpe) et se rendit dans la chambre d'hôtel ! Quelques petites mésaventures car le jeune homme est quelque peu maladroit! Le voile qui se coince sous la porte, le fait qu'il marche sur la traine sans déchirer la robe (je précise XD) et le fait qu'il manque d'assommer Kelly en passa par la porte de la chambre! (Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal XD ça casse pas le romantisme non plus XD) La nuit de noce venait à peine de commencer! Raphaël posa Kelly délicatement sur le lit, s'allongea sur elle, l'embrassa dans le cou et... (vous vous croyez où? C'est un Rp tout public! Pour les détails, il va falloir laisser libre court à votre imagination...Quoique, ça dépend! Y a des limites! En plus, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer! XD) Après avoir emmêlé leurs corps, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer! (c'est bête de ne pas se souvenir de ça XD Si vous me cherchez, je suis déjà dehors ! ) Le sort s'était dissipé! Ils ne se trouvaient plus sous emprise et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer! Raphaël se sentait étrange! Il avait conscience que quelque chose s'était passé! Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu! Il regarda sa main et écarquilla les yeux devant cette alliance! Il finit par dire:

Raphaël : Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? On ne s'est pas marié? On est où? Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'on est pas à San Francisco ! Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

Cette amnésie le perturbait! Est-ce qu'un démon serait derrière tout ça? La magie surement! Il n'aime pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses faits et gestes ni même ses sentiments! Le réveil est dur! Très dur même!

Depuis leur atterrissage à Las Vegas, Kelly avait vécu les évènements comme si elle était dans un conte de fée : la robe, Raphaël superbe dans ce smoking, les alliances, l'échange de vœu et la nuit de noces... Et quelle nuit ils avaient passé… Etait-elle digne des nuits de noces ? Personne ne pourra jamais le dire. Le problème était que, d'un seul coup, tous ses souvenirs de la soirée et de la nuit s'étaient effacés, comme par enchantement. Que faisait-elle donc ici, dans le plus simple appareil, dans les bras de Raphy et dans un endroit totalement inconnu ? Elle tentait de se rappeler mais tout n'était que brouillard et fumée dans son crâne. Elle s'était assise dans le lit, une partie du drap autour d'elle et commença à balbutier un « Qu'est-ce-que… » quand son bien-aimé s'écria. Apparemment, il ne se souvenait de rien non plus mais, bizarrement, ce n'était pas ça qui perturbait Kelly… Quoi ? Eux mariés ? Non, il devait lui faire une mauvaise blague, ce n'était pas possible qu'ils aient fait ça et n'en aient aucun souvenir ! Elle vit alors l'alliance au doigt de Raphy, regarda sa main gauche et vit la sienne à son annulaire. Kelly se sentit mal d'un seul coup. Elle était assurément devenue blême. Et quoi d'autre ? Ils n'étaient plus à San Francisco ? Comment auraient-ils pu se rendre dans une autre ville sans s'en rendre compte ?! L'incompréhension et toutes ces questions sans réponse tournaient dans la tête de Kelly au point de l'étourdir. Machinalement, elle porta son regard vers la table de chevet où un dépliant était posé. Elle le prit, les mains tremblantes et découvrit la vérité : Las Vegas… Elle ne réussit qu'à dire à son conjoint, d'une voix blanche :

Kelly : Le papier dit qu'on est à Las Vegas...

Kelly essayait de comprendre mais rien n'y faisait. Aucune explication logique et rationnelle ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se retourna vers Raphaël, le visage décomposé, et lui dit, à la limite de la crise de nerfs :

Kelly : Je ne me souviens de rien du tout ! Que ce soit la soirée, comment on est arrivé à Vegas, rien ! C'est le noir complet ! Et, surtout, comment on a pu se marier alors qu'on est si responsables normalement ? Et comment ça se fait qu'on ne se souvienne même pas de ça ?! Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi on a tout oublié tous les deux ? Pourquoi on a fait cette bêtise et qu'on ne se souvient de rien ?! Et comment on va faire maintenant? Maintenant qu'on est marié? Papa va me tuer!

On voyait bien que Kelly était complètement perdue. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle était du genre à savoir tout contrôler et avoir un raisonnement logique. Mais là, tout lui échappait, même son contrôle sur elle et sa logique. Elle tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et Kelly était effrayée et énervée de ne pas comprendre. Une idée passa dans l'esprit de Kelly et elle répondit, mitigée entre l'espoir d'avoir trouvé une réponse rationnelle et la peur d'avoir subi ce à quoi elle pensait :

Kelly : Tu crois qu'on a été drogué ?

Puis, elle enchaîna sur l'autre raison à laquelle elle pensait mais qui était impossible :

Kelly : Ca doit être ça, non ? Nous n'avons pas bu au point de nous soûler et d'avoir oublié ce qu'on avait fait ? On le sentirait avec un mal de crâne, on aurait la gueule de bois ! Donc ça peut pas être ça, quelqu'un a dû nous droguer…

Kelly était à la limite de supplier Raphaël pour qu'il la soutienne dans son idée. Sauf qu'elle voyait bien que son nouveau mari était perturbé et intrigué, qu'il avait l'air de penser à une toute autre chose mais qu'il n'osait pas avouer. Kelly le voyait dans ses yeux et sur son visage et elle dit, d'un ton qui se voulait résigné :

Kelly : Tu ne penses pas qu'on nous a drogués, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cherchant dans son esprit une explication logique aux événements des dernières 24h, Raphaël entendit Kelly dire qu'ils se trouvait à Las Vegas. Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici? Et surtout, pourquoi? Pourquoi venir à Las Vegas pour la Saint Valentin? Leur compte bancaire avait du exploser. La fin de mois s'annonçait difficile mais là n'était pas la question. Il avait un autre problème à régler et beaucoup plus urgent. Son amnésie le perturbait mais l'angoisse dont souffrait Kelly l'obligea à lui avouer toute la vérité sur ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était pas plus en sécurité en ignorant tout du monde magique. Il pourrait mieux la protéger et mieux lui expliquer le bien qu'il fait dans le monde. Il se devait de lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait plus le choix et avait trop attendu. Comment allait-elle prendre le fait qu'il lui ait caché ce lourd secret? Surement mal mais tant pis! Il ne peut pas remonter le temps...Quoique techniquement, il le pourrait mais sa mère lui répétait de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles.

Il se devait de lui dire la vérité rapidement, d'autant plus qu'elle est entrain de se mettre en tête l'idée qu'on les a drogué. L'idée de l'alcool est partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue puisqu'aucun des deux n'éprouvait de maux de tête. Kelly attendait d'être rassurée par Raphaël mais elle avait comprit en le regardant que le jeune homme pensait à une toute autre solution. Une solution qui risquait de ne pas lui plaire ou qui le ferait passer pour un fou. Comment lui montrer qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il doit se battre contre des démons pour faire régner l'ordre sur Terre? Comment lui dire qu'il ne lui a rien dis pour la protéger? En effet, quand son père a su que sa mère était une sorcière, il a failit y laisser sa peau. D'ailleurs, il n'est plus là aujourd'hui et tout ceci à cause de ce satané Zankou! Rien que l'évocation de ce souvenir, fit ressortir la rage en lui. Il reprit ses esprits et se dit que le moment était venu.

Raphaël : Je pense comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé. On n'a pas été drogué. On n'a pas trop bu non plus comme tu as pu le penser. Je suis persuadé que ce qui s'est déroulé à un lien avec mon secret. Enfin, celui de ma famille! Kelly? Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à dire ni à montrer! Tu dois me jurer de ne pas me prendre pour un fou et de ne pas le révéler à d'autres personnes. Personne ne doit le savoir. Sauf ceux qui sont comme moi ou ont un liens avec ce que je suis. Je ne t'ai rien dis avant car je voulais te protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. Trop de personnes que j'affectionne sont mortes à cause de ce secret. Plutôt que de te le dire, je vais te faire une petite démonstration. Regarde bien !

Raphaël ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit à nouveau avant de faire une petite démonstration. Il pensa à une rose et la fit apparaitre dans sa main. Il soupira en se disant "heureusement que cela a fonctionné". Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le prenne pour un fou, qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle soit effrayé mais rien. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle en pensait. Il finit pas dire:

Raphaël : Voilà! C'est ça mon secret! Je suis un sorcier. Je peux faire apparaitre des armes et des objets juste en le pensant! J'ai d'autres pouvoirs, tout comme ma famille! J'ai pour but de faire régner le bien sur Terre et de me battre contre des démons ou sorciers maléfiques. J'avais peur que des démons s'en prennent à toi et c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dis. Pardon! J'ai perdu mes parents à cause des démons et je ne veux pas reperdre une autre personne à qui je tiens. Mais, je me suis trompé! Tu n'es pas plus à l'abris en ne sachant rien! C'est pourquoi, je l'avoue maintenant! J'en viens à ce qui nous ai arrivé. Enfin, je pense qu'on a été victime d'un sort! Je ne sais pas qui ni quel sort mais j'en suis persuadé! Un sort qui contrôlait nos pensées, nos actions et c'est aussi pour cela qu'on en a aucun souvenir. J'aimerais bien connaitre le sort qu'on a subit et celui qui l'a lancé. Je vais me renseigné...

Il fit une pause avant d'aborder la suite. Il se risqua à demander:

Raphaël : Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux vivre avec un sorcier? Je comprendrais que tu dises non! Tu m'en veux?

Le jeune homme espérait qu'elle lui pardonne mais il connaissait son caractère et il savait qu'elle allait lui faire payer ce "mensonge" même si c'était plus une omission techniquement. Il n'osait pas la regarder, par peur de voir la colère dans ses yeux!  
>Kelly était à la limite de l'hystérie et de la crise de nerfs alors que son conjoint semblait beaucoup plus calme, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de détresse de la jeune femme. Puis, il commença à parler. Dans un premier temps, Kelly ne comprenait rien à ce que son mari lui disait car il restait mystérieux. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'est qu'il pensait que ce qui était arrivé cette nuit était en rapport avec son secret et qu'il allait lui montrer de quoi il s'agissait. Dans un premier temps, elle se disait que le secret de son mari était le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait tenté de percer ce mystère depuis tant de mois qu'elle se disait que cela pouvait attendre encore un peu. Puis, elle préféra tendre l'oreille à ce que racontait Raphy : s'il y avait un lien entre cette nuit et son secret, elle devait le connaître maintenant, au moins pour élucider un mystère. Et, en même temps, cela éluciderait deux mystères en une seule fois… Cependant, Kelly, si curieuse en temps normal, redoutait ce moment car, selon lui, ce secret était dangereux au point de tuer des personnes à qui il tenait et que c'était par protection qu'il ne lui avait rien révélé. Kelly s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle était assez grande pour pouvoir se protéger toute seule mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par ce que Raphy venait de faire.<p>

Rien que par la pensée, il avait fait apparaître une rose dans sa main. Tout d'abord, Kelly ne comprit pas. Etant petite, elle avait toujours aimé regarder les magiciens faire leur tour, en aimant penser que c'était réel. Sauf qu'elle savait que ça ne l'était pas et était déçue par ça. Là, au contraire, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai, ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était trop stupéfaite pour réagir à ce qui venait de se passer, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment ça s'était produit. Et ce fut à cet instant, lorsque son mari prononça les paroles "Je suis un sorcier", que sa vie bascula réellement. Il parla d'un trait, ne la laissant même pas intervenir… En même temps, même s'il lui avait laissé la parole, elle était bouche bée. Toutes les informations de Raphy lui parvenaient comme à travers un voile : des pouvoirs, comme sa famille, combat pour le Bien contre des démons et sorciers maléfiques, un sort la nuit dernière…

Tout cela se bousculait dans le cerveau de Kelly qui n'arrivait pas à analyser toutes ces informations et encore moins à les comprendre et à les digérer. La magie existait réellement ? Avec des démons et des sorciers ? Et son mari était l'un d'eux ? C'était une chose de vouloir croire que la magie existait quand vous êtes enfant et c'en est une autre quand vous découvrez, adulte, que ça existe vraiment et que la personne la plus proche de vous est directement impliquée ! Pourtant, son cerveau tournant à pleine vitesse, tout le puzzle se mit en place sur les moments où Raphy avait dû partir pour une urgence familiale, les moments où elle avait tenté de le suivre mais il réussissait toujours à s'évaporer dans la nature, comme par magie… Tout cela prenait un sens désormais pour elle, tout cela devenait logique !

Mais le fait de découvrir qu'il lui avait menti sur une chose si essentielle durant tout ce temps dépassa toutes ces autres informations. S'il avait pu lui mentir sur le fait qu'il était sorcier, il avait pu lui mentir sur d'autres choses, non ? Qui lui disait que toutes ces choses qui lui avaient dites, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, étaient vraies ? Elle le regarda et eut au moins la satisfaction de s'apercevoir que l'inquiétude de Raphy était réelle, son inquiétude et son embarras quant à ce qu'il venait de révéler. Mais voilà : le mal était fait. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir son mari de la même façon, non à cause de la sorcellerie, même si elle devait avouer qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer l'information, mais à cause de ses mensonges. Kelly sentait peu à peu la colère monter en elle, la colère contre elle-même, d'avoir accordé sa confiance à une personne qui lui avait tellement menti, et contre lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas été entièrement honnête avec elle depuis plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Et vous savez, côté colère, elle a malheureusement hérité de sa mère et de son père : côté maternel pour l'excessivité de ce ressentiment et côté paternel pour la rancœur que l'on en retire par la suite.

S'il y a bien une chose à savoir, c'est qu'il ne fait pas mettre un, et encore moins une, Gibbs en colère car on le regrette par la suite. Kelly avait senti son visage se crisper et ses mâchoires se serrer. Elle ne se voyait pas mais elle était presque certaine qu'à ce moment, ses yeux avait viré à l'orage. Et, on pouvait dire, ça lui apportait un petit air autoritaire que certains hommes pourraient trouver sexy, surtout au vu de sa tenue vestimentaire du moment… Puis, Raphy osa poser la question qu'il taisait depuis quelques instants mais il n'osait pas regarder la femme dans les yeux. Se doutait-il de sa réaction ? Certainement… Après tout, depuis plus d'un an, il la connaissait très bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas inverse, au vu de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre… La jeune femme se décida à lui répondre enfin. Sa voix, qui, pensait-elle, allait certainement être tremblante, était au contraire blanche :

Kelly : Si je t'en veux ? A ton avis, tu le prendrais comment, toi, si tu découvrais que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde t'as menti depuis le début ? Tu crois que tu le prendrais bien ? Que tu ne lui en voudrais pas ? Je ne pense pas non. En plus, tu sais que, moi, je déteste qu'on me mente. Et ce, même si c'est pour me protéger comme tu le dis. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. Je sais très bien me protéger toute seule, je suis assez grande pour ça ! Donc, oui, je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux de m'avoir menti ou caché ça tout ce temps. Alors que, moi, tu savais tout de moi. Tout !

Sa voix prenait peu à peu un ton colérique et rejoignait de plus en plus ce qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Kelly : Je ne sais pas si je peux vivre avec un sorcier. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer cette bombe,dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. En revanche, ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre avec une personne qui n'est pas tout à fait honnête avec moi, qui me cache des choses, qui a des secrets et qui me ment à longueur de temps !

Elle avait lâché cette dernière phrase avec un ton qui rejoignait ce qui se dessinait sur son visage : de la déception et du chagrin, en plus de la colère. Et toutes ces émotions ressenties sur ces dernières minutes, toutes ces péripéties, tous ces bouleversements lui donnèrent une énorme migraine et des vertiges. Elle avait besoin de se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce et de prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Aussi, quelques secondes après avoir lâché sa bombe personnelle, elle récupéra ses affaires, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y changea. Elle réfléchissait déjà à comment repartir, voyait qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent sur elle. Certainement à cause de tout ce qu'avait dû lui coûter la virée de la nuit dernière… Aussi, elle appela la première personne à laquelle elle pensa pour venir la chercher, qui pourrait lui être utile dans cette situation délicate : Oncle Marty. Il était exclu de demander à son père, qui lui demanderait des explications et elle était tellement perdue qu'elle n'avait aucune explication à lui donner. Elle lui raconterait tout plus tard. Vu la reaction qu'elle avait eue envers Raphy sur son mensonge, elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir de la même façon avec son père. Et puis, le connaissant, il devait déjà se douter de quelque chose. Quant à Oncle DiNozzo… Il était gentil, affectueux et tout ce que vous voulez… Mais niveau curiosité et bavardage, on pouvait pas faire pire… En plus, il n'était pas au courant pour elle et Raphy. Le seul au courant étant Marty et il était le seul qui, connaissant la situation, ne poserait pas de questions. Elle avait réussi à joindre Marty qui, au soin de sa voix, avait compris que c'était un de ses moments sérieux et graves où il ne fallait pas blaguer. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là dans quelques heures et elle le remercia. Kelly s'était habillée et s'était passée de l'eau sur le visage. Elle était ressortie de la salle de bain, elle prit son sac et sa veste, prête à partir. Elle était sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son conjoint pour lui lancer :

Kelly : Je te rappellerai quand je serai prête ! Quand je saurai que tu es prêt à être honnête avec moi…

Le jeune homme la connaissait bien et savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère. Il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui ai menti même si techniquement, c'est plus une omission qu'un mensonge. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux mais savait, au son de sa voix, qu'elle était très en colère. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que sa mère avec son père et il était entrain de reproduire exactement la même chose. Il a toujours voulu avoir une vie normale, sans démons mais il ne peut rien y faire. Il n'a pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas impliquer la femme de sa vie dans cette lutte sans merci. Raphaël secoua la tête négativement en entendant Kelly répondre à sa dernière question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui en veuille mais espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Il lui faut surement du temps comme son père en avait eu besoin à l'époque. Le jeune fit une sorte de sourire lorsque la jeune femme lui avait rétorqué qu'elle pouvait se protéger toute seule et qu'elle était assez grande pour cela. Il n'avait pu se retenir de di:

Raphaël : Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre toute seule. Se battre contre un humain est une chose mais devoir combattre un démon, un sorcier ou toutes autres créatures maléfiques en est une autre. Tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à de telles créatures et s'ils veulent m'atteindre, ils n'auront aucuns scrupules à s'attaquer aux personnes que j'aime. Je voulais éviter cela mais j'ai eu tord de te cacher mon secret. Pardon...

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre et de l'hôtel. Elle flâna dans les rues, dans un centre commercial, s'obligeant à regarder et analyser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle pour ne pas avoir à penser. Penser que sa relation avec son nouveau mari venait de prendre un tournant décisif et pas obligatoirement positif. Penser que Raphaël devra faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa confiance. C'est alors qu'Oncle Marty arriva et elle s'obligea à regarder le paysage défiler, à ne penser à rien, à écouter quelques anecdotes de Marty qui tentait de la dérider. Il la déposa devant chez elle et Kelly lui sourit, d'un sourire triste et reconnaissant, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit, avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez elle :

Kelly : Merci Oncle Marty ! Promis, je te revaudrai ça ! Et je te raconterai tout un jour ! Promis !

Raphaël savait qu'il savait qu'il devait lui laisser du temps et qu'il allait falloir regagner sa confiance. Il savait que ce moment devait arriver et qu'il était inéluctable. Il savait aussi, au vu du caractère de sa femme, qu'il allait en baver. Il la regarda partir et les mots "Je te rappellerai" puis "quand je serai prête ! " et enfin "prêt à être honnête avec moi…" résonnèrent dans son esprit. Son orgueil en avait prit un coup. Trop orgueilleux pour pleurer. Raphaël se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, ferma les yeux et revu la scène en accélérée. Ensuite, il se concentra sur sa mémoire afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était déroulé durant ces dernières 24h. Rien. Aucuns souvenirs. Il décida de faire appel à la magie en récitant une formule magique: "Que je puisse me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières 24h" La formule n'était pas très efficace mais il réussit à avoir queues bribes. Les seuls moments où il avait réussit à lutter contre le sort. Il se revit avec ses potes entrain de le titiller sur sa soirée romantique à venir et le fait qu'il est un bras en écharpe. Ensuite, il se vit acheter des fleurs puis Kelly lui sauter au cou dans le restaurant. Comportement étrange. Ils avaient bien été victimes d'un sort. Un sort puissant. Un genre de filtre d'amour. Voilà pourquoi, ils ne s'étaient plus maîtrisés. Le jeune homme avait réussit à lutter contre ses pulsions mais Kelly s'était complètement laissée aller.

Raphaël se dit qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à être touché. C'était le jour de la St Valentin et idéal pour ce type de sort. Qui a bien pu jouer avec les sentiments des humains? Il allait falloir faire quelques recherches sur le sujet et cela lui occuperait l'esprit pour ne pas trop penser à l'amour de sa vie qu'il venait de voir partir sous ses yeux. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'affaires à prendre, juste à se changer.

Raphaël : Chris! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ramène tes fesses !

Lorsque Chris débarqua dans une lueur bleutée, le jeune sorcier lui expliqua la situation et leux cousins filèrent au manoir consulter le livre des ombres. Le livre les a toujours guidé! Espérons qu'il le fasse une fois de plus! De temps en temps, l'image de Kelly se glissait dans son esprit mais le jeune sorcier secoua la tête comme pour chasser son image et retenir les larmes de couler afin de se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours.


	21. Discussion père et fils!

La journée c'était passer de manière totalement banale. Nathan avait été jouer avec ses copains, et avait été à l'école. Rien de spécial n'avait eut lieux. Sauf peut être son altercation avec Stan Guanard, qui est toujours en train de chercher Nathan et ses copains. Ce coup-ci Nathan en a eut marre et la cogner. Il sait très bien que son père sera mit au courant, mais peu importe. De ce geste, il a gagner le respect des copains et des copines. Surtout des copines. Surtout de Ana. Nathan était rentrer en bus. A son arrêt, il était descendu avec le sourire et avait marcher quelques minutes pour arriver devant chez lui.

Il mit la clé dans la serrure et entra. Danny était déjà là, il le savait car il avait remarquer sa clef sur la boite à cles de la maison. Il sourit, il s'entendait bien avec Danny. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand frère ne l'aimait pas, cependant depuis quelques temps, ça c'était calmer. Nathan avait eut peur pendant quelques semaines suite à la grosse bagarre qu'il y avait eut. Il jeta son sac dans le couloir, puis alla dans la cuisine, il prit un verre de lait et des gateaux, puis alla s'installer devant la télé. N'ayant pas de devoir, il était tranquille pour la soirée. Il regarda les dessins animés pendant au moins deux heures. Quand son père rentra, Nathan se retourna et le regard. Il fit une grimace. Il savait qu'il risquait de se faire gronder pour la bagarre. Cependant, Nathan n'avait jamais mentit à son père, ou même à sa mère, donc il leur dirait la vérité et il savait qu'ils serraient surement d'accord avec lui. Il avait défendue Ana. Le petit garçon regardait son père, il se demandait quand l'homme allait le voir. Alors il tenta un :

Nathan : "Salut papa...ça va ?"

Il avait tenter de savoir si son père allait bien, ou du moins si il était pas vraiment en colère. Le petit blond cherchait à trouver le regard de son père avec ses deux billes bleus ciels. Le petit homme vit que son père n'était pas vraiment content alors il dit en se levant et en allant le voir :

Nathan : "Papa je peux tout t'expliquer et tu verras toi aussi tu diras que j'ai eus raison de le frapper ! Et pour ma défense, l'école t'appelles que quand c'est moi qui le frappe, mais quand c'est lui ils disent rien. "

C'était vrai, mais pas pour la raison que Nathan pensait. C'était surtout pour éviter de voir débarquer les Black à l'école. Sirius n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis deux jours. En effet, l'affaire avait été longue et périlleuse mais grâce à son instinct et son expérience, il avait réussit à la résoudre. Quelques contusions mais rien de bien méchant! Il avait connu pire. C'est dans cet état qu'il s'installa au volant de sa voiture et qu'il rentra chez lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie: celle de dormir. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévus. En effet, le professeur de Nathan avait laissé un message sur son portable en lui expliquant que son fils s'était battu dans la cour de l'école. Sirius n'en était pas fier même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de se battre étant enfant. Et pas qu'un peu mais toujours pour une bonne raison. Maintenant, il va falloir que Nathan lui explique ce qu'il lui a pris de se battre dans la cour de l'école. Il franchit la porte et avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, son plus jeune fils vint se poser devant avec ce regard, digne de Sirius, et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il sourit et finit par répliquer:

Sirius : Ne me fais pas le coup du regard! Bon, écoute-moi! Tu avais peut-être une bonne raison pour te battre mais il vaudrait résoudre ces problèmes par la parole. Beaucoup plus efficace à **LONG TERME**! Quoique cela dépend des personnes en face! Tu me promet de ne plus te battre? Ou de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas? Dis-moi ce qui t'a poussé à te battre aujourd'hui!

Nathan savait que son père serait toujours là pour lui, alors lorsqu'il entendit son père rentrer, l'enfant n'avait pas attendue plus longtemps, il était venue relativement vite pour le saluer et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passer. Son père ne cria pas, ne se fâcha pas. Il lui demanda de ne plus jamais se battre et de trouver d'autres solutions plus intelligente. Nathan fit :

Nathan : "Promis papa."

Puis son père lui demanda de tout lui expliquer. Nathan hocha rapidement la tête, il grimpa sur le**TABOURET** de la cuisine et prit place sur la table, les pieds posés sur le haut du **TABOURET**, il commença à expliquer, tout en parlant avec les mains, tout comme son père.

Nathan : "Tu vois je jouais avec les copains, et là je vois quoi ? Stan Guanard en train de s'en prendre aux filles. Alors bah tu vois moi je suis aller le voir, je lui ai dit de les laisser tranquille, et il s'est moquer de moi. Il disait à tout le monde que je suis amoureux de Ana et ça m'a énerver je lui ai dit d'arrêter ça. Ana à prit ma défense et lui il l'a poussé, alors je lui ai mit mon poing dans la figure."

Et voilà l'histoire, bon il avait passer le moment où ils s'étaient battus tout les deux, et le bleu que Nathan avait obtenue au niveau du flan droit, car fallait dire que Stan faisait une tête de plus que Nathan et au moins le double de son poids. Sirius ne voulait pas le disputer. Il savait que Nathan s'était battu pour de bonnes raisons, comme lui à l'époque. Il savait que c'était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Rien que le coup du regard en était la preuve! Après quelques petites explications, le sorcier comprit que son fils devenait grand et savait que c'était une raison honorable. Défendre quelqu'un, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille est un acte de bravoure. Il finit par sourire.

Sirius : Tu as raison! C'est une bonne raison pour se battre mais ce n'est pas la meilleure solution! Il y a d'autres solutions avant d'en arriver à cette situation! Tu ferais bien d'y penser! Ceci dit, maintenant que les choses sont claires, que dirais-tu de reprendre la construction de notre robot? Il n'est pas en mesure de se battre encore mais on peut arranger ça!

Rien de mieux que la construction d'un robot de combat afin de renforcer la complicité père/fils! Sirius a toujours aimé la robotique et s'était dit que ce serait une bonne arme afin de résister à l'attaque des démons. De plus en plus nombreux ce derniers temps sans compter cette garce qui lui cours après. En temps ordinaire, il aurait été flatté d'être courtisé par une jeune charmante demoiselle mais là, c'était différent! Cette jeune demoiselle était complètement déjantée et sadique par dessus. Pas vraiment son genre! Sirius dit à son fils qu'il était content de sa bravoure, mais qu'il ne devait plus faire comme ça. Nathan fit un oui de la tête et fit ensuite :

Nathan : "Mais comment je dois faire du coup ? Stan est tout le temps sur moi ? Je lui ai rien fait pourtant, il est tout le temps sur mon dos où à vouloir me faire mal. Comment je peux faire pour qu'il me lâche ?"

Puis en descendant de la table, il demanda à son père :

Nathan : "Tu diras rien à maman pas vrai ?"

Après la réponse de son père, celui-ci proposa à son fils d'aller continuer de fabriquer leur robot de combat. Nathan était heureux. C'était son robot avec son père. Il en était fier. Et puis lui il voulait lui apprendre à faire plein de chose, à danser, à s'entraîner et à combattre. Il demanda à son père :

Nathan : "Je pourrais le faire danser ?"

Sirius sourit en voyant son fils lui expliquer la scène. C'est fou comme Nathan lui ressemblait. On aurait dit un mini Sirius et il est encore jeune. Les bagarres dans la cour de l'école, Sirius connaissait bien ça, pas que dans la cour d'ailleurs mais c'est une autre histoire. Il avait toujours une bonne raison, par exemple défendre un camarade ou une fille mais il est vrai aussi que son orgueil prenait le dessus quelque fois. L'orgueil des Black! On en parle? Ce serait trop long à raconter et cela n'intéresse personne. Il ne cria pas ni ne punit Nathan mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il existe d'autres moyens de régler des conflits entre personnes civilisées. Après un bref dialogue et la promesse de Nathan faite sur le fait qu'il essayerait de trouver d'autres solutions avant d'en arriver là, le petit Black lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour éviter d'en venir aux mains. Sirius s'était mis à réfléchir et il lui expliqua que la meilleure des solutions se trouvait d'éviter, d'ignorer les gestes ou les propos de la personnes provocantes. Il avait même ajouté qu'il fallait lutter contre les gênes Black afin de trouver la force de résister à la provocation physique ou verbale. Enfin, tout un long et pénible monologue signé Black pour en venir à une seule petite solution et qui se trouvait pire qu'une punition finalement. Ensuite, Nathan lui demanda de ne rien dire à maman en espérant que l'école ne l'avait pas appelé. Il afficha un sourire avec un petit clin d'œil complice avant de répliquer:

Sirius : Je veux bien ne rien dire à maman pour cet incident en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas été appelé. Cette histoire restera entre nous. Par contre, on va soigner ces bleus pour enlever toutes les traces de cette bagarre avant de partir fabriquer notre robot.

Nathan était heureux d'avoir Sirius comme père. Pas seulement parce qu'il était encore un grand enfant, mais surtout parce qu'il comprenait tout. Si on lui expliquait les choses bien entendue. Car comme l'avait remarquer Nathan, son grand frère William était du genre "chiant", il le disait lui même. Il était tout le temps en train de se plaindre et de rendre la vie impossible à Danny alors que l'adolescent ne demandait qu'une seule chose, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Attention, quand Sirius, disait à Nathan qu'il ne voulait plus le voir se battre, il ne plaisantait pas, il savait que s'il recommençait, même si c'était pour se défendre, il se ferait punir. L'enfant avait donc sourit à son père et lui avait dit :

Nathan : "Merci papa."

Il sauta de la table et se tint les cô effet, Nathan espérait en tout cas que l'école n'avait pas prévenue sa mère, mais généralement non, ils appelaient le père et si ça ne marchait pas, c'était la mère. Au vu du gémissement de son fils le père lui précisa qu'ils allaient d'abord le soigner avant de faire le robot. Nathan sourit. Il hésita à faire voir le bleus à son père, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était gros, et qu'il y en avait un peu d'autres, des plus anciens, et des moins gros. Nathan détourna le regard sachant qu'il aurait surement le droit à un sermon, du genre :" Tu dois le dire, ne le cache pas, c'est quoi ça ?..." ect. Nathan n'avait pas envie d'en parler, du moins pas là. Il voulait faire le robot et danser avec lui. Il voulait passer un bon moment avec son père sans avoir à se prendre la tête avant. L'enfant attendit donc un quart d'heure le temps que tout soit guérit

Sirius alla donc à la pharmacie, pas la pharmacie que tout le monde connait, mais le placard où se trouvent rangés tous les ingrédients pour potion. Sirius s'y connaissait plutôt bien dans ce domaine, avec toute la modestie qui le caractérise. Après avoir mélanger les différents ingrédients, il alla mettre la potion sur le feu et attendit qu'elle soit prête. Ensuite, il imbiba des morceaux de compresses dans la potion et les posa sur les contusions. Il laissa agir le remède pendant 10 minutes. Toutes les contusions avaient disparues. Il fit un petit clin d'œil à son fils comme pour lui dire que tout cela devait rester secret entre eux et qu'on ne doit pas utiliser la magie à tout va. Nathan voulait apprendre à danser à leur robot. A quoi va leur servir de faire danser un robot de combat? Puis il se dit que cela ferait plaisir à son fils alors il accepta.

Sirius : Bien que ce soit un robot de combat mais comme cela te fait plaisir, tu pourras lui apprendre à danser. Avec la carte que Tony nous a faite, notre robot va pouvoir faire du mimétisme et ce sera plus facile de lui apprendre à ses battre et à danser.

Il descendirent à la cave pour travailler sur leur robot. Sirius attrapa à la tête du robot et lui inséra la carte au niveau du cou. Il l'alluma en faisant des hochements de tête. Le robot en fit de même. Sirius était fier d'avoir un ami aussi talentueux que Tony. Il va falloir lui mettre son torse, ses bras, ses jambes sinon le robot sera ridicule. Il suivit son père dans la cave pour s'occuper du robot. Il courut pour allumer la lumière, puis courut encore pour découvrir la tête du robot. Il fila poser sa chemise sur un tabouret et enfila un vieux débardeur blanc. Il avait un tel regard expressif. Son père pouvait être fier de Nathan. L'enfant alluma ensuite la musique et fit à son père :

Nathan : "On commence par quoi alors ? Les bras ? Les jambes ? Ou le torse ? Moi ej pense qu'il faut faire le torse d'abord, sinon ça ne sert à rien. Tu en dis quoi ? "

Puis alors qu'ils travaillaient tranquillement, Nathan demanda à son père sans oser le regarder, pas qu'il avait peur, mais plutôt qu'il savait que son père allait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

Nathan : "Pa' comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?"

Sirius regarda son fils se précipiter dans la cave, allumer la lumière, se changer et se précipiter sur la tête du robot. Nathan était plus que pressé de réaliser leur robot et Sirius s'en amusa. Cette enthousiasme lui fit oublier l'appel de l'école de Nathan suite à la bagarre. Il était fier de son fils. Fier de ses enfants. Il avait peur que la vie les abîme surtout avec l'avenir qui se prépare. Il se devait de les protéger. Son fils se trouvait plus que pressé de contempler son robot terminé et il fallait se mettre au travail. Sirius alluma la radio afin de mettre un peu de musique et finit par dire:

Sirius : Effectivement, on va continuer par le torse ! La suite logique! T'es prêt?

Nathan était un enfant plein de vie et qui ressemblait énormément à son père. En beaucoup de chose il était Sirius, au grand désespoir de sa mère, qui devait donc supporter deux Sirius pratiquement. Cependant, il faisait également la fierté de sa mère par sa gentillesse et ses prises de responsabilités. Il n'était pas comme tout ces enfants qui ne font rien de leur journée et qui n'aident pas du tout leurs familles. Nathan c'était l'inverse, il aimait faire le ménage, aider ses parents, faire les courses et la vaisselle, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était fabriquer son robot avec son père. Ils étaient d'ailleurs partie tout les deux dans la cave pour le continuer. Bien entendue, il avait fallut soigner un peu Nathan, les coups qu'il avait prit ne l'avait cependant pas seulement blessé physiquement, mais ça c'était une autre histoire, il était bien trop fier pour en parler. Bref son père lui proposa de commencer par le torse pour le robot. Nathan le regarda et fit avec le sourire :

Nathan : "Ouais ! Faut lui faire un torse gros et solide, comme ça il ne se cassera pas au moindre choc !"

En expliquant ses propos, il fit comme si il avait tout un tas de muscles à ses bras et il bomba le torse. Du haut de ses 10 ans, Nathan en avait des muscles, pas énormément mais un peu, du moins il était plutôt bien fait comme enfant.

Ils étaient entrain de construire leur robot alors que Nathan vint poser LA question existentielle! Comment sait-on quand on est amoureux? Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sirius. Devait-il jouer franc jeu ou enrober sa réponse? La question ne devait pas se poser. Sirius réfléchit à bien formuler sa réponse afin d'être le plus clair possible. Des souvenirs ressurgissent dans son esprit: la première fois qu'il a **RENCONTRÉ** Amy, quoiqu'un peu ivre sur les bords, il se souvint avoir été chamboulé par elle. Obnubilé par sa présence constante dans son esprit. Il n'a pas réussit à l'oublier et il se souvint avoir été très déstabiliser au mariage de James et de Lily. Il s'agenouilla devant son fils avant de lui dire:

Sirius : L'amour, cela ne se commande pas! Il arrive quand on ne s'y attend pas! Comment savoir qu'on est amoureux? C'est simple! Quand on ne peut s'empêcher de penser à l'autre! Quand on se sent gêné en sa présence! Quand notre cœur s'accélère en la présence de cette personne. Lorsque toutes ces raisons sont réunies, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'on soit amoureux! Pourquoi tu me pose cette question? Je veux dire aujourd'hui! Tu ne serais pas amoureux?

Sirius lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Sirius s'amuse de la situation. Voir ses enfants succomber aux charmes de l'amour est très divertissant. Bon, il garde un œil sur eux, en particulier sur les futurs prétendants de sa fille. Ils ont intérêt à s'en montrer digne. Ils écoutaient tranquillement leur musique lorsque Nathan se décida enfin à demander à son père, comment on savait qu'on était amoureux. Sirius prit une inspiration, Nathan savait que l'explication allait être longue. Alors il prit place sur l'établit. Il regarda sérieusement son père. Puis il l'écouta. Sirius, expliqua donc que lorsqu'on ne peut plus se passer de la personne, qu'on la voit partout et que quand on est en face d'elle, qu'on ne peut plus parler par peur de faire des bêtises, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus de doute. Nathan soupira et se mit une main sur le visage, puis il fit :

Nathan : "Alors je suis fichu..."

Sirius ne devait rien comprendre. Nathan était donc bien amoureux...mais de la mauvaise fille, enfin c'était ce qu'il s'était dit. Il aimait Ana, le soucis était que son pire ennemis était également amoureux d'elle. Et qu'entre un mec costaud et lui, il était certain que le combat était surement perdue d'avance. Il regarda son père et fit ensuite :

Nathan : "La fille que j'ai défendue aujourd'hui, je suis amoureux d'elle...mais Stan aussi est amoureux d'elle...et c'est pour ça qu'il est tout le temps sur moi. Le soucis c'est qu'Ana est amoureuse de moi, enfin je crois, et du coup Stan est en colère...je ne sais plus quoi faire..."

Puis regardant son père il fit une fois de plus :

Nathan : "Toi je suis sur que tu aurais trouver une solution. Même Will aurait trouver la solution..."

Sirius était fier de son fils. Il sourit à la pensée que Nathan lui ressemblait énormément et se dit que cela allait promettre en grandissant. Au sujet de la gente féminine, il n'aurait pas de soucis à se faire. C'est un Black. :roll:Autrement dit un charmeur né ! (Mes chevilles se portent à merveilles! Merci de demander!) Le sorcier afficha un large sourire en voyant Nathan montrer ses muscles afin d'expliquer qu'il fallait faire un robot musclé et résistant. Le genre de geste que Sirius aurait pu faire au même âge. C'est fou, la génétique. Sirius n'était pas étonné, pour le moins du monde d'entendre que son fils se trouvait amoureux. Cependant, après lui avoir expliqué ce que c'est que d'être amoureux et de s'être rappelé quelques bons moments , Sirius le regarda attentivement. Il arqua un sourcil lorsque Nathan prononça les mots "Je suis fichu" Le sorcier avait raison. Son fils était bel et bien amoureux et il y avait de fortes chances pour que la bagarre est un rapport avec.

Ensuite, il laissa son fils parler et se confier à lui. Il savait que Nathan attendait quelque chose, une aide de sa part. Mais, il préféra attendre quelques explications avant de se lancer dans un monologue long et ennuyeux. (Attention! Je précise que Sirius n'est JAMAIS ennuyeux! XD) L'explication le rassura et il comprit que son intuition avait vu juste. Nathan était bel et bien amoureux et se trouvait en compétition avec un autre garçon. Rien de bien méchant! Ce Stan n'a aucune chance face à un Black. (C'est bon, je connais la sortie... XD) Sirius savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Il en a charmé des filles et il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour les avoir à ses pieds. Enfin, Une partie pour lui et une autre pour Tony. Mais bon, passons. Il connait très bien cette situation. Ce genre de compétition. En général, on commence par être rival puis on termine par se nouer d'amitié.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui avec les maraudeurs! Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont amusés d'ailleurs! C'était le bon temps! Quoique le meilleur reste encore à venir! Il pencha la tête, emboita la tête sur une partie du torse du robot et regarda son fils avant de répliquer:

Sirius : Écoute! Le fait d'être amoureux, tu dois en faire une force et non une faiblesse! Et ce Stan n'a aucune chance face à toi! Tu es Black! ;)Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et tu verras que tu arriveras à trouver une solution. Tu dois utiliser la ruse! Pourquoi tu ne lui propose pas un petit jeu? Celui qui arrivera charmer Ana le premier sans bagarre entre vous deux! Tu n'auras plus des contusions comme cela! Tu es certain de gagner mais lui, ne le sait pas!

Sirius ne devrait pas divulguer ses secrets mais il avait sentit son fils en détresse et il n'aimait pas le voir triste. Il voulait lui redonner le sourire. Et puis, peut-être que cela lui permettra de se nouer d'amitié avec Stan comme lui avait fait avec Tony, James et Remus! Certaines rivalités finissent par nous rapprocher. Nathan écoutait avec attention ce que son père lui disait. Tenter un jeu avec l'autre brute ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux quand il parlait là ? Nathan se demandait si son père c'était déjà retrouver dans cette situation. C'était juste impossible de le faire avec ce mec. Cependant, Nathan savait qu'il avait une chance. Il lui dit alors :

Nathan : "OK je vais essayer ! Mais je fais quoi si il veut pas et qu'il continue de vouloir me frapper ? Non parce que tu ne le connais pas ce mec, Pa'. C'est un vrai con !"

Fit-il en laissant montrer qu'il était en colère après ce garçon, car ses yeux étaient sombres. Il était vraiment énerver après ce garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du mal gratuitement. L'enfant vit le regard de son père et il reprit du coup.

Nathan : "Désolé pour ce mot. Mais faut me comprendre, ce mec me frappe alors que je lui ai rien fait ! J'en ai marre moi aussi. Je veux bien essayer de ne plus me battre avec lui, mais tu veux bien m'aider la prochaine fois si il me tape ? Parce que tu sais...bah..."

Nathan se tut quelques secondes, avant de baisser la tête pour finir sa phrase dans sa barbe invisible, car oui, il était honteux de l'avouer :

Nathan : "Bah ça fait mal..."

Il avait une entière confiance en son père et il savait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, mais il avait peur de cette brute qui le frappait pour un oui ou un non. Il voulait résoudre le problème. Il pensait que ses soucies étaient les pires comparaient à tout ceux qui entouraient sa famille, il ne savait pas pour la chasse aux sorcières, ni pour les histoires d'alliance et de guerre qui se préparait. Ce n'était qu'un enfant de dix ans, vivant dans son monde. Après que son père l'ait rassurer, Nathan lui sourit et lui dit ensuite :

Nathan : "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Papa ! Tu es le meilleur !"

Il lui sauta au cou, et puis se tourna vers le robot. Il fit ensuite :

Nathan : "Faudrait lui trouver un nom...Mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le moment, et toi ?"

Sirius écoutait la réponse de son fils avec beaucoup d'attention et fit une petite grimace lorsque le mot "gros con" sortit de la bouche de Nathan. Il n'avait pas tord mais il faut toujours rester poli. Son fils avait remarqué son visage et venait de s'excuser. Il n'allait pas le blâmer pour ces quelques petits mots. Par contre, il allait devoir apprendre à son fils à se faire respecter et s'imposer et non à s'écraser devant plus fort que lui. S'il veut avoir la paix et ne plus subir de coups, il va falloir montrer ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Lorsque son fils vint lui demander de l'aider à affronter ce garçon s'il venait à le frapper à nouveau, Sirius arrêta de fabriquer le robot, attrapa Nathan et le posa assis sur la table avant de dire:

Sirius : Bon, on va tout faire pour lui faire passer l'envie de te frapper à nouveau. Tu vas devoir t'imposer. Déjà, il faut toujours avoir la tête haute et non baissée. C'est un signe de soumission sinon. Tu dois lui faire croire, d'un simple regard, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas venir te chercher! Tu dois, avant tout, avoir confiance en toi, et le montrer. Même si tu as peur, tu ne dois pas lui montrer! Sinon, il va s'en servir pour avoir le dessus. Tu veux bien essayer? Si cela ne fonctionne toujours pas, j'irais, je te le promet le voir en compagnie de ses parents et je réglerais le problème à ma façon ! (Mode Wolverine à la rescousse XD) Ce n'est pas une honte d'avouer qu'on a mal mais pas à n'importe qui car certaines personnes pourraient s'en servir contre nous. Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est résolue, nous allons poursuivre notre robot ! Sans jambes et sans bras, il n'irait pas très loin et ne sera pas très efficace ! Et surtout, on ne pourra pas lui apprendre à boxer. Ce qui serait dommage !

Son fils lui sauta au cou avant de lui crier qu'il était le meilleur. C'est pas nouveau ça! (C'est par où ma sortie? XD) Il était heureux d'avoir une telle discussion avec son fils et que ce dernier ose se confier à lui. Cela laisse des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs et une belle complicité entre père et fils. Sirius est devenu père avant d'en être prêt mais il a réussit, avec les années et l'expérience, à le devenir. Rien n'est plus précieux à ses yeux que ses enfants et le premier qui touche à un de leurs cheveux, a signé son arrêt de mort. (MDR) Tout en fixant le deuxième bras sur le torse du robot, son fils vient de soulever un nouveau soucis. Pas un gros problème. Même un problème mineur puisqu'ils avaient oublier de donner un nom à leur robot de combat. Sirius avait déjà prévu de lui donner une bonne réputation en le faisant combattre contre des champions et en faisant tout pour qu'il gagne. Mais, un nom? IL n'avait aucune idée de nom à proposer! Il préféra laisser Nathan choisir le prénom.

Sirius : C'est vrai qu'il faut lui donner un nom pour le baptiser. Ce serait plus pratique qu'il est un nom. Un nom court. Un nom qu'on retient. Je n'y avais pas penser pour tout te dire. Je vais te laisser t'en charger. Ta mission, si tu l'accepte, sera de lui trouver un nom! Tu en seras capable?

Sirius lui fit un petit clin d'œil en guise de réponse. Il sait que son fils en serait capable et lui trouverait un super nom qui prouverait la puissance de leur robot. Pendant ce temps, Sirius continuait de fixer le bras du robot. Il leva la tête en direction de l'horloge et constata que cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient sur leur robot. Le temps passe vite. Bon, il se laisse encore une demi heure à le fabriquer et après ils iront diner.

Nathan fut légèrement surprit lorsque son père le porta pour le mettre sur la table. Il avait peur de se faire gronder, bien qu'il savait que son père ne lui ferrait jamais de mal. Il écouta attentivement son père. Il devait donc être fort et ne plus baisser la tête quand il avait peur ou réfléchit à tout ça, c'était tellement compliquer sur le départ. Comment pouvait-il tout comprendre ? Il n'avait que 10 ans. Tout ce qui était soumission et tout ça, il n'en connaissait pas vraiment l'explication et la signification de ce mot. Cependant, il avait comprit une chose, il devait se montrer plus fort. Bon, ok, il allait lutter pour ça, mais il essayerait. Il devait le promettre à son père, tout comme lui, lui avait promis de le protéger. Et que si le soucie continuait, il allait aller voir ses parents. Nathan fut soulager de savoir cela. Cependant, il allait tout faire pour ne pas décevoir son père et pour devenir plus fort. Il fit donc à son père :

Nathan : "Je ferrais tout pour que tu n'ai pas à aller voir ses parents. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçus. Je te promet d'être plus fort maintenant."

Il sourit à son père et sauta de la table pour pouvoir continuer le robot. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils étaient dedans, mais Nathan s'en fichait, il adorait passer du temps avec son père et cela l'empêchait de voir so grand frère se disputer avec Danny, bien que depuis un petit moment la guerre froide s'était imposer entre les deux. Nathan attendait le jour où il pourrait enfin faire des jeux avec ses deux grand frères, comme il disait. Sirius, était en train de mettre un nouveau bras quand Nathan lui dit qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nom. Son père lui donna donc la mission de lui en trouver un. Nathan sourit et lui fit ensuite avec une tête digne des black (genre la tête qu'il a sur l'avatar) :

Nathan : "Bien sur que je l'accepte ton défis, et d'ailleurs il est pas très dur ! je te donnerais un nom avant d'aller me coucher ce soir !"

Il éclata de rire. Soudain, à l'interphone qui se trouvait dans la pièce où ils étaient, la voix de sa mère se fit entendre :

Amy : "Nathan, c'est l'heure de la douche ! Sirius, on dîne bientôt."

Nathan, regarda son père et fit :

Nathan : "Désolé papa, mais je dois aller me doucher, on pourra continuer un peu après manger ? Tu sais demain on est vendredi, donc je pourrais me coucher un peu plus tard pour continuer notre robot ?"

Il espérait que son père dise oui, bien que c'était pas sur, surtout qu'il faudrait convaincre sa mère. Nathan partie ensuite en courant pour aller faire sa douche. Il savait qu'en l'espace de 5 minutes, il pourrait se laver et se laver les cheveux, il était presser de pouvoir reprendre la construction son robot. Son père le voulait boxer, et Nathan le voulait danseur. Ils auront les deux !

Sirius afficha un grand lorsque son fils lui promit d'essayer de ne plus se laisser faire et de montrer de quoi il était capable. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil quand Nathan avait dit ne pas vouloir le décevoir. Puis il s'approcha de lui, après avoir fixer le second bras du robot, fit un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de lui dire "Je suis fier de toi déjà !" Ensuite, il retourna sur le robot quand son fils expliqua qu'il fallait lui trouver un nom. Tout naturellement, Sirius lui confia la mission de lui choisir un nom! Une mission qui, sans surprise, plu énormément au jeune homme. Il sourit. Il était heureux de le voir grandir et de partager une passion avec lui. Il imagina déjà la célébrité de leur robot, combattant les plus redoutables machines et réaliser les plus belles chorégraphies. Tout cela possible grâce à la carte que Tony avait réalisée. Une carte qui permettait au robot de faire du mimétisme. Une chouette carte. Ce genre de carte aurait prit des années à Sirius et encore sans le superbe résultat de son ami.

Le temps était passé trop vite pour le père et le fils qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les deux heures passées. Mais le moment père/fils puis les rires de son fils, ça n'a pas de prix! (Et pour tout le reste, il y a Mastercard ! Ok! Je sors! ) Après que Sirius eut regardé l'horloge, la voix d'Amy résonna de l'interphone:

Amy: "Nathan, c'est l'heure de la douche ! Sirius, on dîne bientôt."

Sirius vit son fils s'excuser de devoir aller se doucher. Puis, le supplier de le laisser continuer le robot un peu avant d'aller dormir. Il voulait être raisonnable et en même il voulait lui faire plaisir. Et puis, ils n'allaient pas rester des heures sur leur robot! Il finit par lui dire:

Sirius : OK ! On pourra continuer un petit moment mais juste un petit moment sinon tu seras trop fatigué demain matin pour te lever. Allez! File te doucher!

Le robot installé en position assise sur le table, Sirius le laissa avec la jambe pendante accrochée par un fil et fila rejoindre Amy. Il l'aida à préparer le repas. (Eh oui! C'est l'homme parfait! XD) Ensuite, il expliqua le souhait de Nathan de continuer un peu le robot avant d'aller se coucher. Amy n'était pas très chaude vu qu'il y avait école le lendemain mais ne pu résister au regard de son mari et finit par accepter.

Amy: Arrête de me faire le coup du regard, je vais craquer!

Sirius avec un sourire charmeur: C'est le but!

Amy sourit en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres: Charmeur va!

Sirius esquisse un sourire: J'aime quand nos discussions se terminent comme cela!

Et voilà, comment convaincre une femme! Bon, il est vrai que ce n'était pas très difficile et qu'elle le connait très bien même plus que très bien. Mais, c'est quand un exploit à soulever! (La joueuse a perdu la raison! XD) Nathan était revenu tout beau, tout propre. Nathan était content il pourrait continuer le robot ensuite. Mais d'abord il devait prendre sa douche. Depuis l'arriver de Danny, tout était chronométré pour les douches, pour que tout le monde puisse faire la sienne. Bref, donc Nathan y était aller de suite. Il était passer par sa chambre pour attraper de quoi se mettre en pyjama, puis il était aller à la salle de bain. Il avait mit le verrou et avait mit l'eau à couler. Il s'amusait à se parler dans la vitre. Il s'entraînait à faire le grand et le fort en imaginant qu'il était devant son ennemis du moment. Cependant, cela ne le faisait pas. Il fallait voir Nathan comme une crevette qui essayait de ressembler à un requin. Bref c'était marrant. Puis il fila sous l'eau pour faire sa douche.

Au bout de quinze minute il ressortie de l'eau. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille, puis s'habilla de son pyjama composer d'un short bleu, et d'un t-shirt au couleur de son équipe de base ball à manche courte. Nathan s'essuya rapidement ses cheveux, et sortie de la salle de bain, puis il reprit le chemin vers la cuisine. Il arriva en courant et dit à sa mère :

Nathan : "Maman ! Maman ! je peux continuer le robot avec papa après ?"

Il la regarda avec des yeux remplit d'espoir et de joie. Elle le regarda, puis regarda Sirius et fit ensuite :

Amy : "Tous les mêmes...oui tu pourras mais pas longtemps, Nathan !"

Nathan : "Promis maman !"

Puis il alla se mettre un peu devant la télé, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant. Pendant le repos, il mangeait rapidement et en silence, il était pressé pour reprendre la construction de son robot. Cependant pour une fois l'ambiance n'était pas mauvaise. Danny, tentait des sourires, et discutait un peu avec Alice et avec Amy. Il évitait de parler à William pour ne pas trop créer de problème, bien qu'entre les deux, la tensions soit redescendues.

La petite famille avait mangé dans une atmosphère plutôt calme sans téléphone, Iphone ou toute nouvelle technologie et sans disputes. Ce qui était un exploit! Un réel exploit! Après avoir mangé, tout le monde aida à débarrasser et Nathan fila se laver les dents. Sirius s'était amusé lorsque Nathan essayait de convaincre Amy de le laisser continuer le robot après manger. Le regard était presque parfait. La réplique d'Amy le fit sourire. Elle avait raison. Nathan lui ressemblait énormément. (Qui a dit malheureusement? Non, mais oh! Je ne vous permet pas! MDR) Sirius était content de voir que Danny se faisait une place dans la famille et que l'orage s'était calmé avec Will. Quelques blagues avaient été prononcé lors du repas et tout le monde était partie à ses occupations. Pendant que les ado regagnaient leur chambre, Nathan fila se laver les dents et Sirius passa derrière Amy en lui susurrant à l'oreille "on se retrouve to ut à l'heure". Ce qui fit sourire la sorcière. Il débarrassèrent la table. Amy monta dans sa chambre lire un bon livre et Sirius se rendit dans la cave. Il examina le robot et en vint à la conclusion qu'il ferait un bon atout pour botter les fesses d'Elmek.

Nathan couru de nouveau vers les escaliers pour retrouver le robot. Il avait trouver le nom de son robot. Il alla voir son père et cria dans les escaliers et en arrivant sur lui, avec ses chaussures au pied pour ne pas se blesser :

Nathan : "PAPA ! Papa ! j'ai trouver le nom ! Atom !"

Il attendait la réponse de son père. Il espérait qu'il dise oui.

Sirius repris ses outils et continua de fixer la première jambe en faisant bien attention de bien connecter les bon fils. Il sursauta en entendant son fils crier dans les escaliers. Nathan avait trouvé un nom au robot. Il voulait l'appeler Atom. Pourquoi pas ! C'est un chouette nom ! Il se retourna et dit:

Sirius : C'est un chouette nom ! On va l'appeler ainsi ! On lui faire une super réputation ! Enchanté Atom !

Sur la dernière réplique, Sirius s'était adressé au robot même si techniquement, Atom ne risquait pas de lui répondre et ce n'était pas certain qu'il comprenne mais il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. Sirius tendit un outil à son fils en lui disant « T'es prêt ? Alors, c'est partit ! » Ils venaient de commencer le montage de la deuxième jambe lorsque Sirius constata que son fils commençait à tomber de fatigue. Il sourit et savait qu'il n'irait pas se coucher tant que le robot ne serait pas totalement construit. Il le connaissait bien et surtout il se connaissait bien.

Sirius : On continuera demain?

Sirius savait que son fils lui dirait non et qu'il voudrait le continuer ce soir et même le terminer. Il continua à fixer la jambe, en s'embrouillant dans les fils.

Nathan était sur excité par la construction du robot, mais il en oubliait ses forces à lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant et ce n'était pas facile de devoir lutter contre le sommeil tout en ne faisant pas n'importe quoi. Il baillait et clignait des yeux, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il avait du mal à rester éveiller. Cependant, il était un Black, alors il ne s'avoua pas voulait le continuer à fond et le finir, pour pouvoir finir le robot et pouvoir danser avec lui. C'était le rêve de Nathan. Son père lui demanda si il voulait continuer le lendemain. Nathan le regarda et fit en baillant :

Nathan : "Non, je suis pas fatigué, on peut finir s'il te plait."

Il se frotta les yeux et continua de visser et d'emboîter les pièces là où elle devait aller. Puis il s'assit sur la table pour pouvoir se poser deux minutes. Mais ce fut deux minutes de trop. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du robot et ferma les yeux. C'était finit. Nathan n'avait plus du tout de force, il était complètement KO. Il lâcha l'outils qu'il tenait, et ce fut quand celui-ci percuta le sol que son père se rendit compte que Nathan était déjà partie dans un autre monde. Le petit garçon rêvait. Il avait envie de voir son robot debout et danser, et se battre, le protéger, jouer avec lui et avec Chloé. Nathan ne voyait pas Atom comme étant une arme de combat contre les démons, mais il le voyait plus comme un super copain...il faudrait sûrement lui expliquer correctement les choses. L'enfant respirait calmement, ce qui montrait qu'il s'était réellement bien endormit. La nuit allait être reposante pour lui. Restait plus cas son père de le porter pour le mettre au lit. Allez Sirius, ce ne sont que deux étages !

Sirius rit en entendant la réponse négative de son fils et en le voyant se frotter les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps mais il accepta quand même de continuer. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il se remit, ainsi, sur la fixation de la dernière jambe du robot. Lui aussi devait être fatigué puisqu'il commençait à s'embrouiller dans les fils. Le genoux du robot se pliait dans l'autre sens. Il a du s'y reprendre au moins à 4 fois pour réussir à remettre le tout dans le bon ordre. Un grand bruit résonna dans la pièce. Un bruit sourd. Aucuns autres bruits ne brisait le silence. Aucunes paroles non plus. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que son fils dormait, la tête sur la table, et que son outil s'était fracasser sur le plancher. Il sourit en secouant la tête et en se disant * Faut vraiment qu'il tombe de fatigue pour cesser toute activité! C'est bien mon fils! * Sirius se dit qu'il allait devoir le porter pour le mettre au lit mais il ne voulait pas laisser le robot dans cet état.

Ainsi, il décida de prendre 5 minutes de plus afin de fixer la jambe dans sa position définitive. Son fils serait heureux de le voir terminé à son réveil. Sirius repris ses outils, vissa et souda les dernières pièces. Ensuite, il rangea la cave, surtout pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse se blesser en y entrant. Puis, il se dirigea vers son fils. Nathan n'était pas lourd pour Sirius. Grâce à sa musculature, il souleva son fils, le pris dans ses bras, en passant un des bras de Nathan derrière son cou puis alla éteindre la lumière de la cave. (Les souris n'ont pas besoin de lumière! XD) Nathan émit quelques grognements mais Sirius le rassura en lui disant qu'il était là et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Un fin rayon de lumière provenant de la cuisine, éclairait l'escalier de la cave et Sirius se dit que cela suffirait pour qu'il puisse y monter. Mais voila, monter un escalier tout seul, sans lumière, c'est relativement aisé mais lorsqu'on porte une personne, cela devient un tantinet plus compliqué. Sirius faillit rater une marche et se rattrapa in-extrémiste avec son épaule sur le mur. Il fut soulager de voir que cela n'avait pas réveiller son fils. En même temps, si l'outil en tombant ne l'avait pas réveiller, il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Il continua de monter les marche avant d'éteindre les lumières de la cuisine puis d'arriver à l'escalier menant aux chambres. Il souffla un bon coup puis grimpa les marches. Il ripa. Il se fit quelques frayeur. Il faut avouer qu'il s'amusait à frôler les murs, en faisant semblant de tomber, juste par amusement et pour voir si cela réveillait Nathan. (Bon d'accord, j'arrête les bêtises! XD) Il finit par déposer (Qui a dit le colis? Pas faux! XD) Nathan dans son lit, à le couvrir avant d'aller rejoindre sa chère et tendre dans sa propre chambre. Il s'allongea et déposa un baiser dans le cou puis ses lèvres de l'amour de sa vie.


	22. Un deux trois, il y en a un de trop !

_Quelques semaines plus tard (Mars 2014)_

Assis sous le préau Samaël triture nerveusement le bas de sa chemise. Maman est en retard, elle n'est jamais en retard … Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. La maitresse, tout en saluant les autres parents, lui jette de fréquent coup d'œil auquel il répond par un air grognon. Il a fait une bêtise, encore, et maintenant elle veut parler à sa maman parce qu'il dépasse les bornes. C'est elle qui la dit. Pourtant elle était drôle sa blague non. Bon d'accord s'il c'était contenté de lancer des ballons remplis de peinture sur les grands sans y ajouter des cailloux peut-être que les adultes auraient été moins fâchés, mais ça aurait été deux fois moins rigolo. Et puis il ne voie pas en quoi il va trop loin. Cette semaine il s'est tenu tranquille, à part tenter de fuguer trois fois, libérer les grenouilles du cours de sciences dans l'école, déclencher une bagarre de nourriture à la cantine et lancer des ballons de peinture sur les grands il n'a rien fait de mal. Du coup maintenant il boude, il déteste être puni, en plus la maitresse ne l'a pas écouté quand il a voulu s'expliquer.

C'est vrai quoi, il n'a pas fait de bêtises, chaque chose qu'elle lui reproche il l'a faite pour une bonne raison, mais non, elle ne veut rien entendre … Les adultes manquent vraiment de sens de l'humour des fois. Chutant dans un caillou le gamin se lève, abandonne son sac sous le préau et décide d'aller rejoindre les enfants qui restent à la garderie pour aller jouer avec eux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait trois pas une main se referme sur son bras. « Tu vas où petit ? Je te rappelle que tu es puni retourne t'asseoir. » Roh, mais elle l'énerve à la fin ! La fusillant du regard il retourne poser ses fesses sur l'escalier non sans râler au passage. « Je m'appelle pas petit ! Mon prénom c'est Seth ! » Les surnoms se sont réservés à ses amis et sa maman et la maitresse elle n'est ni l'une ou l'autre, ni l'autre. Remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine le petit garçon croise ses bras dessus et y pose son menton. Regard rivé sur la grille de l'école il ignore obstinément la maitresse qui se trouve maintenant debout à côté de lui. C'est vraiment un casse-pied, si seulement il pouvait la faire disparaitre …

Il n'y a plus beaucoup de papa et maman qui vienne, d'ailleurs il ne reste presque plus que les enfants de la garderie dans la cour quand la maitresse le laisse un peu respirer. L'observant rejoindre le groupe de garçons qui joue au foot pour calmer une dispute qui vient d'éclater entre eux Samaël en profite pour passer son sac sur son dos et décamper sans demander son reste. Demain matin quand maman l'emmènera à l'école il se fera surement gronder, mais pour le moment il en a assez et préfère filer à l'anglaise. Manque de chance son plan aurait surement fonctionné sans monsieur le fayot de service. « Maitresse ! Seth il se sauve ! » Se figeant sur place le garçon lui adresse un regard hargneux. Non, mais c'est un monde ça, quand est-ce que les gens vont comprendre qu'il ne faut pas cafter. Laissant tomber son sac le gamin se rue sur le cafteur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a cinq ans ou qu'il n'est pas aussi bagarreur qu'un grand. Et voilà les deux garçons en train de jouer des poings et des pieds.

La mission concernant le jeune Max avait été un succès. Elle avait réussit à gagner sa confiance. Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle en était fière. Cependant, la jeune femme regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher son fils à l'école. Elle allait encore être en retard. Eh oui ! Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Elle avait bel et bien un fils. Un petit garçon de 5 ans maintenant qu'elle protégeait comme une louve. Elle avait beau être sans pitié, cruelle, elle n'en restait pas pour autant une femme avec des sentiments humains. Elle ne parlera jamais du père de son enfant. C'est sans importance. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est le bonheur de son petit Seth. Arya avait pas mal de chose à réaliser en ce moment, entre lutter contre la rébellion, séduire Zankou afin d'accéder au pouvoir et s'occuper de la chair de son sang, son bébé. Il faut avouer qu'il était très possessif et peut-être que le fait de ne pas avoir de père expliquait cela.

Arya fonça en direction de l'école puis consulta son téléphone portable. Elle avait 4 messages de la directrice de l'école qui l'informait que son fils avait encore fait des siennes aujourd'hui. Ce petit garçon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et même avec elle, il n'obéissait pas forcément ! Elle l'avait élevée toute seule. Elle en était fière de son petit bonhomme. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle aurait encore le droit à des remarques sur le comportement asociale de son fils et l'éducation qu'elle lui donne. Si seulement, elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs contre ces professeurs d'école. Elle en rêve mais elle sait aussi qu'elle doit se faire discrète avec le humains lambda.

La maitresse se précipite vers eux en leur hurlant de se calmer. Dans ses rêves, il n'y a que maman qui a le droit de donner des ordres à Seth et d'être sûre qu'il obéisse. Pour le moment il est bien décidé à faire rentrer dans la tête de son adversaire qu'on ne cafte pas et surtout pas quand il s'agit de lui. La maitresse le saisit alors par le bras le tirant brusquement en arrière. « Seth, j'ai dit stop ! S'en est trop ! » Le garçon s'apprête à répliquer lorsque autre chose attire son attention. Un sourire rayonnant éclair son visage alors qu'il dégage son bras de la main de la maitresse pour détaler en direction de la personne qu'il vient de remarquer. « Maman ! » Oubliez le fayot assis par terre avec le nez en sang et la maitresse avec sa tête de harpie, maman est là. Se précipitant à sa **RENCONTRE** le garçon à hâte de lui raconter sa journée et de se plaindre de sa maitresse qui ne comprend rien à rien et passe son temps à l'embêter. C'est vrai quoi elle n'a pas peur de lui. Un jour, il devrait la brûler rien qu'un petit peu comme ça elle lui ficherait peut-être la paix.

En arrivant dans la cour, son fils lui sauta en cou en criant maman. Elle attrapa et le fit tourbillonner comme un avion. La jeune femme aperçut la maîtresse qui semblait vouloir lui parler mais celle-ci allait séparer deux enfants qui se battaient. Du coup, Arya en profita pour filer à ses diverses occupations. Les maitresses c'est toutes des Raba joie. Quand elles étaient enfants, elles devaient faire parties des chouchoux de la classe et c'est bien connus : Les chouchoux, ils ne savent pas s'amuser alors ils sont jaloux des autres. Du coup maintenant qu'elles sont adultes elles profitent d'être plus grandes pour se venger sur les enfants qui, comme Seth, profite de la vie. Du moins c'est ainsi que le gamin voit les choses. Du coup quand il se fait disputer par sa maitresse ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête, il n'y a bien que sa maman qu'il écoute quand elle se met en colère. D'ailleurs cette dernière venant d'arriver le petit blond s'arrache à l'emprise de sa maitresse pour se précipiter à la **RENCONTRE** de sa mère, tout sourire. L'attrapant elle le soulève de terre et le fait tourbillonner dans les airs à la manière d'un avion, lui arrachant du même coup un éclat de rire. Décidément il adore sa maman et n'a besoin de personne d'autre qu'elle pour être heureux. Un papa ? Et pourquoi faire je vous demande ? C'est lui l'homme de la maison.

Arya : Tu as passé une bonne journée mon puceron ? Je t'ai pris un énorme pain au chocolat pour le goûter et un jus de fruit.

Elle lui donna son goûter et la petite famille se mit en route. Se retrouvant de nouveau les pieds à terre le gamin remarque aussi surement que sa mère la diversion que leur accorde deux garçons ayant décidés de se battre. Accaparant l'attention de la maitresse ils permettent à l'enfant et sa mère de filer sans demander leur reste. Et un savon d'évité, un. Ils y auront droit demain quand sa maman l'emmènera à l'école, mais d'ici là ils auront la paix. Sa mère lui demande alors comment s'est passé sa journée tout en lui annonçant lui avoir acheté un pain au chocolat et un jus de fruit pour son goûter.

Seth : « Super ! J'ai lancé des bombes de peintures sur les grands. Ils ressemblaient à des clowns après. »

Loin de cacher ses bêtises à sa mère Seth n'hésite pas à s'en vanter avant de croquer dans la viennoiserie qu'elle vient de lui donner. Savourant son goûter en silence le garçon suit sa mère sans vraiment savoir où elle l'emmène, mais en fait ça ne l'intéresse pas, du moment qu'il est avec elle l'endroit importe peu. Il se laisse donc guider sans poser de question. Arya sourit à l'évocation des bêtises de son fils. Elle ne devrait pas mais il faut bien avouer que ce genre de bêtises, c'est mignon quand même. Et puis, les enfants n'ont pas été blessés donc il n'y a pas de mal. Elle glissa un "doucement" lorsque son fils se rua sur son pain au chocolat. Elle avait choisit un bon goûter apparemment. Arrivée dans le bureau officiel de Zankou, c'est à dire les Enfers, Arya laissa son fils à une table avec un paquet de feuilles et des crayons de couleurs afin de s'occuper. Elle lui répéta les consignes:

Arya : Bon, je vais te laisser un petit moment ici. Tu ne risques rien. Tu me promet de rester sage. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais je dois faire quelque chose d'important pour mon travail. Si tu es sage, tu auras le droit à des bonbons.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et alla à la **RENCONTRE** de ses sous-fifres afin d'obtenir les informations qu'elle avait demandé. On n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même mais il faut savoir déléguer aussi. Au pire, elle n'hésitera pas s'en débarrasser en utilisant toutes les techniques de tortures qu'elle a apprise. Elle ne savait pas si Zankou se trouvait dans les parages et ne voulait pas qu'il tombe sur Seth. Cela donnerait un argument à Zankou afin de la contrôler. Son fils, c'était sa faiblesse et personne ne devait apprendre son existence. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Seth ou pire encore, qu'on le menace afin d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Elle tenait à sa liberté. Arrivé à destination sa mère l'installe à une table et lui remet un paquet de feuilles avec des crayons de couleur avant de lui demander de l'attendre sagement. Le simple fait qu'elle le lui demande aurait suffi à ce qu'il le soit, mais l'idée d'y gagner en plus des bonbons fait sourire le garnement.

Seth : « Promis je serais sage comme une image. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front elle le laisse. Seth finis alors son pain au chocolat et se lèche les doigts avant de décider de faire un beau dessin pour sa mère. Durant tout le trajet, Seth était resté collé à elle et elle du le laisser quelques instants tout seul , assis à une table dans les Enfers. Elle n'avait pas peur pour son fils mais plutôt pour les démons qui pourraient passer par là. Il faut reconnaître que son fils n'en fait qu'à sa tête et peut retourner une pièce en un rien de temps. Il lui promit d'être sage comme une image et même si elle en doute un peu, elle n'avait pas le choix. Le fait de lui avoir promit des bonbons lui permettrait de tenir un peu plus en place. Espérons qu' il ne se passe rien d'anormal durant son absence.

Grâce à Elmek et aux informations qu'il avait ramenées à la fin de l'année 2013, Zankou était au courant de ce qui se tramait dans le camp opposé. Ses adversaires avaient enfin réussi à former une alliance et s'organiser. Bien entendu, ses plus grands ennemis y avaient pris part, comme le sorcier Black, Halliwell ou le chasseur Winchester. Cette Rébellion le faisait rire et l'enorgueillissait. Comment pouvaient-ils s'imaginer que le fait de se regrouper sous forme d'un groupe rebelle leur apporterait quoique ce soit pour le vaincre ? D'un autre côté, cela le rendait fier car cette création et ce mouvement prouvait qu'il était une menace réelle et extrême pour eux. On le prenait au sérieux, ce qui lui procurait un réel plaisir. Après, il attendait toujours qu'ils passent à l'attaque car ils n'avaient rien fait ou provoqué depuis leur création… Cependant, il y avait un point noir au tableau : Danny Dilinskie. En effet, selon Zankou, le plus embêtant dans cette histoire était que l'adolescent les ait rejoints. Car, à cause des impairs d'Elmek, il avait appris des choses importantes sur Zankou, des informations qu'il pouvait donner aux Chevaliers de l'Aube et qui pourraient se retourner contre lui. Il fallait donc qu'il s'occupe de son cas rapidement. Pour ça, il allait devoir se rendre sur Terre et agir de la même façon qu'avec Max, en espérant ne pas repartir sur un échec cette fois-ci. En même temps, l'idée cette fois n'était pas de l'amadouer pour l'attirer dans son camp mais de le faire taire… Ce qui était différent, bien sûr. Et puis, il pourrait toujours profiter du fait qu'il était sur Terre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les Chevaliers de l'Aube.

Elle alla rejoindre ses hommes de main afin d'avoir un petit récapitulatif des missions qu'elle leur avait donné. Notamment celle d'observer ses futurs jouets. Elle voulait tout savoir sur leur vie, sur leur point fort mais également leur faiblesse. Elle voulait les contrôler. Elle voulait tout savoir et que rien ne lui échappe. Manque de pot, les fameux Tony Stark et Sirius Black se trouvaient beaucoup trop rusés pour ses hommes de main. Elle était entourée d'incapables. Elle aurait prendre cette missions toute seule. Plus ses gardes essayaient de se justifier sur leurs échec et plus cela l'énervait. Elle finit par leur dire:

Arya : Bande d'incapables! Je ne vous demande pas grande chose et même ça, vous n'êtes pas capables de le réussir correctement. Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on se renseigne sur eux, ils vont être encore plus méfiant. Quels mot n'avez-vous pas compris dans mes propos la dernière fois? Discrétion? Vous savez ce que cela veut dire? Même un gamin de 6 ans aurait comprit! Dégagez! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

Rôdant dans les Enfers à la recherche de ses bras droits et alliés, il cherchait à donner ses instructions pour que le Royaume tourne rond en son absence. Il trouva enfin Elmek et le Sphinx et leur expliqua le plan qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre et sa demande qu'ils régissent tous deux les affaires infernales en son absence. La Source n'accordait que très difficilement sa confiance et il connaissait maintenant ses bras droits depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir qu'il pouvait tout leur dire ou leur demander. Une troisième personne commençait à émerger parmi les personnes de confiance, selon Zankou : Arya Baumont. Le souci était qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait à séduire la Source mais pourquoi ? Par ailleurs, Zankou craignait que ce soit sa ressemblance flagrante avec son unique Amour en 2000 ans, Lilith, qui lui donne envie de lui accorder sa confiance. Si jamais il se trompait, ce pourrait être une erreur fatale et ça, il en était hors de question ! Il devait savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour lui, si elle était sincère et dévouée. Et, jusqu'ici, rien ne l'avait encore prouvé. Cela ne les avait pas empêché de flirter de temps à autre, quand un moment de faiblesse ou de passion passaient par là. Mais ce n'était jamais allé plus loin, même si Zankou était loin d'être un sentimental...

Une fois ses instructions données à ses alliés, il voulut faire un dernier tour de son domaine avant de partir sur Terre, vérifier que tout était en ordre. Et c'est alors qu'il tomba sur un petit garçon, un gamin, en train de dessiner… Il faut savoir que, de base, Zankou n'aime pas les enfants. Bon, il ne les déteste pas non plus au point de les tuer pour rien. Mais il fallait avouer que sa rencontre mouvementée avec une gamine haute comme trois pommes, une certaine DiNozzo, avait intensifié ce sentiment. Elle, elle serait étripée la prochaine fois qu'elle **RENCONTRERAIT** Zankou. On ne se moque pas impunément de la Source. Et celui-là, qui était en train de dessiner… Tout allait dépendre de sa réponse maintenant. Le démon s'approcha et demanda :

Zankou : Que fais-tu là, petit ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Choisissant bien ses couleurs, le petit garçon s'applique donc à sa tâche. Ça fait à peine une minute qu'il est là qu'une voix d'homme l'interpelle. Relevant la tête de sa feuille le gamin chasse ses mèches blondes rebelles venant tomber devant ses yeux avant de lever son regard vers l'homme. Maman lui a demandé d'être sage, ça doit comprendre être polie aussi …

Seth : « Je dessine ça se voit non ? C'est ma maman qui m'a amenée, je l'attends. »

Ok pour la politesse il y a mieux, mais en même temps il n'a pas tort le petit homme. Ça se voit ce qu'il est en train de faire non ? Posant son crayon le petit gars observe alors l'adulte avec intérêt.

Seth : « Tu l'as connais ma maman ? C'est la plus forte. »

Très fière de sa mère Seth ne doute jamais qu'elle soit la meilleure en tout et de toute façon c'est la meilleure maman et ça personne ne pourra le contredire la dessus. Mais il aime bien savoir que les gens la connaissent et sont d'accords avec lui quand il affirme que c'est la plus forte. La maitresse elle ne semble jamais vraiment de son avis, mais c'est une jalouse et puis peut être que le monsieur lui il sera d'accords.

La réponse du jeune garçon énerva quelque peu la Source. Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas les enfants à la base, il détestait l'insolence et c'était bien ce que l'enfant venait de faire non ? Il pensa pendant quelques instants à créer une boule de feu pour effrayer et intimider le garçon mais que voulez-vous ? Zankou devait être dans un jour de bonté car il ne fit que répliquer d'un ton ferme, sec et cassant :

Zankou : Je vois bien que tu dessines. Tu aurais dû interpréter ma question par « Comment ça se fait que tu te trouves ici ? »

Puis, lorsqu'il dit que c'était sa mère qui l'avait amenée ici, prétextant qu'elle était la plus forte, etc… Vous savez, ce que tous les enfants disent de leurs parents… Le blabla habituel quoi. Zankou était en train de réfléchir à grande vitesse : il connaissait bien des femmes qui avaient des enfants mais il les avait **RENCONTRÉS** et celui-ci ne lui disait rien du tout. Alors, comme une réponse à l'insolence du garçon au début de leur conversation, le démon répliqua :

Zankou : Pour que je puisse te dire si je connais ta mère, il faudrait encore que je sache de qui il s'agit…

Remarquant alors sa mère qui revient le visage du gamin se fend d'un immense sourire et il pointe le doigt vers elle.

Seth : « C'est elle ma maman. »

Sans attendre de réaction particulière de son interlocuteur il se laisse glisser de sa chaise, son dessin à la main et détale à la rencontre de sa mère.

Seth : « M'man ! Je t'ai fait un dessin. »

A cet instant précis, Arya entra dans l'espace confiné où Zankou et le garçon se tenaient et ce dernier courut vers la démone en l'appelant « Maman ». Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on peut surprendre le démon de 2 000 ans. En 2 000 ans, il en avait vu des surprises, révélations et bouleversements. Au fil du temps, il s'était habitué et il était difficilement surprenable. Sauf que là, vu le degré d'intimité qui le liait quelques fois à Arya et son envie de gagnerla confiance de Zankou, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse lui cacher une information de la sorte ! Comme quoi, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait digne de confiance. Sinon, elle lui en aurait parlé, non ? En tout cas, c'était le chemin de pensée de la Source, qui ne pouvait se permettre d'accorder sa confiance à tout le monde. C'était dommage pourtant car Arya était la première femme à l'attirer autant depuis Lilith… Presqu'autant attiré que par cette femme déguisée avec qui il avait passé une nuit, lors d'un carnaval… Mais que voulez-vous… Zankou laissa les « retrouvailles » se faire et dit au jeune garçon :

Zankou : En effet, je connais ta mère, petit !

Tendant la feuille avec fierté il lui montre son œuvre. On y remarque facilement deux personnages l'un petit et l'autre plus grand, après seul les cheveux permettent de deviner qu'il s'agit de lui et sa mère. Elle bu un grand verre d'eau avant de rejoindre son fils et de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre Zankou et Seth et n'avait même pas remarqué Zankou. Son fils s'était jeté dans ses bras avec un beau dessin qu'il avait fait spécialement pour elle. Elle le regarda et lui fit un bisous sur le front en disant:

Arya : Il est est magnifique ton dessin!

Ensuite, elle leva la tête et aperçut Zankou. Elle n'avait parlé de son fils à personne. Pas même à Zankou. Pourtant, elle aurait peut-être du. Pour dire quoi? Qu'elle avait un fils mais qu'elle ne savait pas était le père mise à part le souvenir de cette homme déguisé un soir de carnaval. Elle se souvenait d'un geste et elle sait qu'elle le reconnaîtrait ainsi. Une caresse. Un peu comme celle que Zankou utilisait lors de leur "flirt". Non, ce n'est pas possible! Elle finit par dire:

Arya : Bonsoir Zankou ! Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure précise?

Zankou sourit et répondit : Bonsoir Arya. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à ta question. N'oublie pas que ceci est mon royaume et que j'ai le droit d'aller et venir où je veux et quand je veux. Mais je suis dans un jour de bonté alors je vais tout de même te répondre : je faisais un tour des lieux avant de me rendre sur Terre, quand je suis tombé sur ton fils…

Il se tourna vers le garçon et dit :

Zankou : « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Puis, regardant de nouveau Arya « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à faire des cachotteries… Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? A moins que tu pensais ne jamais avoir à le faire… »

Loin de Seth l'idée d'être malpolie en répondant à l'homme, mais il n'y a bien que les adultes pour poser des questions et y attendre des réponses complétement différentes de celle prévues. C'est vrai quoi, il lui a demandé ce qu'il fait là et bien il dessine, ça se voit non et le voilà qui lui explique qu'il voulait plutôt savoir comment ça se fait qu'il se trouve ici. Il n'aurait pas pu formuler sa question comme ça dès le début ? Faisant la moue Seth se souviens malgré tout avoir promis d'être sage et réplique donc à l'homme qu'il est venue avec sa mère et qu'il l'attend. Dans la foulé il en profite pour lui demander s'il la connait, arguent que c'est la plus forte. Forcément avec une telle description la réponse de l'homme ne laisse aucun doute et le voilà justement qui rétorque ne pas pouvoir répondre, ne sachant pas qui est la mère de Seth. En d'autre circonstance le gamin se serait fait un plaisir de répliquer une remarque bien choisie, mais sa mère venant d'arriver il se retient.

Délaissant complétement l'homme l'enfant se précipite plutôt à la rencontre d'Arya pour lui montrer le dessin qu'il lui a fait. Déposant un baiser sur son front sa mère lui affirme qu'il est magnifique ce qui attire un sourire radieux sur le visage du gamin, sourire comme il n'en adresse qu'à sa mère. Zankou lui annonce alors que finalement il connait sa maman. Et bah voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué quand même. Mais avant que le gamin ne puisse dire un mot cette dernière porte alors son attention sur l'homme pour le saluer et lui demander ce qu'il fait ici. C'est un truc d'adulte de toujours vouloir savoir ce que les gens font dans certains endroit ? Observant sa maman le gamin se demande alors si elle aussi elle attend une réponse sans rapport avec sa question, mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'interroger trop longtemps l'homme répond à sa mère. Fronçant les sourcils, Seth se dit alors que si lui il est malpolie, Zankou n'est pas en reste non plus.

Depuis quand on dit aux gens qu'on ne voie pas pourquoi on répondrait à leur questions ? Il n'y a bien qu'à une maitresse d'école qu'on peut dire un truc pareil puisqu'elle pose des questions dont elle connait déjà les réponses, mais là ce n'est pas très gentil. Enfin l'homme décide quand même de se reprendre et explique la raison de sa présence avant de se tourner vers le gamin pour lui demander son prénom.

Seth : « Seth. Comme le Dieu démon. »

Une pointe de fierté dans la voie le garçon se redresse et bombe le torse en répondant. Après tout il a bien raison d'être fier de porter le prénom d'un démon, les démons c'est les plus fort, c'est bien connus et puis c'est sa maman qui a choisis de l'appeler comme ça alors il aime son prénom. D'ailleurs il connait toute l'histoire en rapport avec le sien, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire un exposer, l'homme s'adresse de nouveau à sa maman et le garçon se tient donc silencieux et sage à ses côtés. Zankou sourit pour montrer son approbation lorsque le garcon donna son nom.

Zankou : Tu as là un prénom spécial, Seth ! A voir si tu seras porteur du même message dans le futur… Ce sera intéressant à découvrir… Bon choix de prénom en tout cas, Arya.

Arya observa Zankou puis son fils. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour à faire ce genre de présentation ou alors dans un futur lointain. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était protéger son fils et ce détail ne remettait pas sa loyauté envers Zankou en cause. Bien au contraire, elle était prête à tout pour montrer sa supériorité à l'égard des sorciers et autres démons. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on se serve de son fils contre elle. En effet, son seul point de faiblesse se trouvait être Seth et la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal par sa faute. Il était donc tout naturel qu'elle n'en parle à personne même à l'homme qui a capturé son cœur. Sa question était idiote, il est vrai mais elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir Zankou trainer dans son royaume en fin d'après midi. Soit, il devait s'ennuyer ou alors espionner ses divers sujets. Il fallait toujours lire entre les lignes avec Zankou. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait un fils, Arya se demandait si c'était une bonne chose qu'il sache tout de sa vie et surtout qu'il connaisse son point de faiblesse. A tout les coups, cette information pourra être retournée contre elle. Tant que questions se mélangèrent dans son esprit. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas finit sa phrase et qu'il s'adressait à Seth pour en savoir plus sur lui avant de faire des reproches à Arya. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, afficha un sourire au démon et finit par répondre:

Arya : Je reconnais t'avoir caché l'existence de mon fils. Cette information ne change en rien mes compétences démoniaques et mon aptitude à servir la cause de la société. Pourquoi aurais-je du t'en parler? Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose? Le fait d'avoir un fils ne change rien à ma détermination à servir la cause de la société. Tu veux tout savoir de tes sujets mais en fais-tu autant de ton côté?

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux avec ce regard de braise. Arya avait l'intention de faire réfléchir la nouvelle source mais aussi de le provoquer. C'était un jeu entre eux agrémenté d'une tension sexuelle permanente. Un peu comme les chats et les souris.

Puis, cette dernière reconnut qu'elle lui avait cache l'existence de son fils, mais qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela était un problème. Puis, elle recommença à prendre ses airs de femme fatale en le provoquant, attitude qui le faisait craquer mais qui, dans le même temps, l'énervait. Que voulez-vous ? C'était le jeu qui s'était peu à peu instauré entre eux. Soit, elle le provoquait ? C'était à son tour maintenant de lui faire comprendre son point de vue, à sa manière :

Zankou : « Je te l'accorde : cette cachotterie ne remet pas en cause tes capacités et tes aptitudes. Mais toi qui voulais gagner ma confiance, tu avoueras que cette nouvelle information peut remettre en cause la confiance limitée que j'avais en toi... Donc tu aurais dû m'en parler juste pour me prouver que je peux te faire confiance. Là, comment je peux savoir si je peux vraiment t'accorder ma confiance ? Oui, je veux tout savoir de mes sujets et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour justement connaître les faiblesses de chacun ! Et, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce n'est pas dans le but de m'en servir contre eux. Mais pour savoir ce que nos ennemis pourraient utiliser contre nous. Et lui, » dit-il en montrant brièvement Seth du doigt, « ils peuvent se servir de lui pour t'affaiblir toi, et nous affaiblir nous par la même occasion. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi je veux tout savoir de mes sujets ? »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et repensa à la dernière partie de la phrase d'Arya, qui se voulait être une provocation supplémentaire. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit, d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réponse :

Zankou : Et, pour ta gouverne, sache qu'en effet, mes sujets ne savent peut-être pas tout de moi mais ils savent l'essentiel : je n'ai aucune faiblesse à cacher ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ils ne savent pas tout de moi ? Parce que je suis le chef et, en tant que tel, je me dois de rester quelque peu mystérieux… Ne serait-ce que dans le cas où les Chevaliers en captureraient un et le tortureraient pour lui soutirer des infirmations me concernant… Donc, si tu mets tout ça ensemble, tu avoueras que ma stratégie est logique et à toute épreuve !

Ensuite, elle s'adressa à son fils:

Arya : Rassemble tes affaires Seth! On va y aller! Je pense que Zankou ne veut plus de moi en ces lieux!

Arya voulait encore le provoquer. Elle attendit la réaction du démon sans le lacher une seconde du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire et se demandait si elle avait franchit les limites de son autorité. La jeune femme protégeait son fils au cas où le démon aurait voulu s'en prendre à lui afin de montrer sa puissance. Personne ne touchera à un cheveux de son fils! Cette personne n'est pas encore née.

Sur ces mots, Arya le provoqua de nouveau en demandant à son fils de ranger ses affaires, prétextant qu'il ne voulait plus d'eux ici. Elle continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux et Zankou était fasciné par ce regard qui oscillait visiblement entre désir et provocation. D'un côté, il avait envie de lui faire payer ses provocations à répétition mais d'un autre côté, il avait juste envie de prendre sauvagement ses lèvres…Voyant Seth qui commençait à ranger ses affaires, la Source répondit, promenant son regard du garçon à sa mère :

Zankou : « En effet, Seth, ta mère a raison. Et n'oublie pas tes jouets surtout… Ce qu'on appelle des pokemons, il me semble, dans le monde des humains… » lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

À peine, le gamin s'est-il présenté que l'homme lui répond en souriant qu'il a un prénom bien spécial et qu'il sera intéressant de voir si part le futur, il sera porteur du même message que le précédent porteur de son patronyme. L'enfant n'en doute pas un instant, mais ne le fait pas remarquer à Zankou puisque ce dernier s'adresse déjà, de nouveau, à sa mère. Planté aux côtés de sa maman Seth suit donc la conversation entre les deux adultes d'un œil critique tout en se demandant pourquoi sa mère n'a jamais parlé de lui à l'homme. Un instant, il se dit qu'elle a peut-être honte de lui et préfère cacher son existence avant de se raviser. S'il est une chose dont il ne doit pas douter, c'est dû fait que sa mère est fière de lui, c'est donc pour une autre raison qu'elle a jugée préférable de taire son existence. Raison que l'enfant découvre dans les propos de Zankou. Alors comme ça les ennemis de sa maman pourraient se servir de lui contre elle ? Mais il sait se défendre, qu'ils viennent les méchants, ils ne seront pas déçus du voyage, il leur réservera un accueil comme seul lui sait en préparer. Là pas question de farces sans conséquence comme celle qu'il fait à l'école avec Chloé, il sait aussi très bien faire mal aux autres quand il le veut et quiconque essayera de s'en prendre à lui ou sa maman découvrira que parfois, il vaut mieux se méfier de ceux que l'on juge les plus faibles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est encore un enfant qu'il est faible.

L'arrachant à sa réflexion sa mère lui demande d'aller rassembler ses affaires. Ils partent puisque l'homme ne veut pas d'eux ici. Fusillent Zankou du regard le gamin s'exécute. Si un simple regard pouvait tuer aucun doute que l'homme ait été foudroyé sur place par celui de Seth, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas le garçon se contente d'accorder un regard noir au démon avant d'aller rassembler ses affaires. Venant à peine de remettre les crayons de couleur dans sa trousse l'homme lui demande de ne pas oublier ses Pokémons. Serrant le poing le garçon est alors prit d'une furieuse envie d'envoyer voler ses derniers au visage de l'homme, mais plutôt que cela, il lui adresse un sourire de bravade.

Seth : « Si je veux les oublier, je les oublie. Il n'y a que maman qui a le droit de me donner des ordres. »

Zankou : « Tu pense bien, Arya, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous restiez ici… Je ne peux héberger dans mon royaume une personne qui ne m'accorde pas complètement sa confiance et, qui plus est, prend mon royaume pour une garderie… »

Zankou ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas rester sur cette mauvaise note avec Arya. Elle était trop prometteuse à son goût pour qu'il lui tourne le dos complètement. Et il y avait toujours cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle, cette attirance qu'il ne pouvait effacer. Il ne pouvait pas la bannir indéfiniment. Mais c'était un peu comme avec les enfants, ces marioles insolentes qui vous manquent toujours de respect : si on voulait qu'ils comprennent que ce qu'ils avaient fait étaient mal, il fallait les punir de façon plutôt exemplaire. Aussi, Zankou voulut proposer un recours à Arya. Il planta son regard dans ses yeux et déclara :

Zankou : Cependant, ceci n'est pas à prendre comme un exil ou un bannissement. Je t'autoriserai à revenir aux Enfers quand je saurai que tu es réellement digne de confiance. Et quand je saurai que tu me prends réellement pour ton chef, que tu me respecteras, que tu n'agiras pas comme si j'étais un de tes sous-fifres que tu as le droit de provoquer à ta guise. Quand tu auras assimilé tout ça et que tu m'auras prouvé ta loyauté, là je t'autoriserai à revenir.

Peut-être que cela ne se voyait pas mais ceci était un acte de clémence de la part de la Source. Il ne jouait pas la même chanson avec Arya qu'avec les autres démons. Cela aurait été n'importe quel autre démon de bas étages, il l'aurait juste fait disparaître dans les flammes… Il se rappelait d'une fois où un lutin l'avait provoqué, lui avait manqué de respect et avait preuve d'insolence envers lui, la Source. Qu'avait-il fait déjà alors ? Ah oui, il avait transformé le lutin en morceaux de guimauve qu'il avait ensuite donné en pâture aux chiens des Enfers… Mais que voulez-vous ? Il avait un faible pour elle et cela s'en ressentait dans les décisions qui l'impliquaient et dans son attitude généralement plus clémente et patiente face à elle.

Reportant son attention sur ses affaires sans plus regarder l'homme Samaël l'entend alors annoncer à sa mère qu'elle ne pourra revenir que lorsqu'elle aura prouvé être digne de confiance. Se retournant d'un bloc, l'enfant fixe l'adulte. Sa mère ? Pas digne de confiance ? Mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Le pire reste pourtant à venir ... En effet, l'homme continu sur sa lancée en signalant qu'il est le chef et qu'il attend du respect de la part d'Arya, alors, seulement, cette dernière sera autorisée à revenir. Il n'en faut pas plus à l'enfant pour voir rouge et envoyer voler le jouet qu'il tient à la main à la tête de l'homme.

S'il est une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, outre de devoir partager sa mère, c'est bien qu'on la rabaisse ainsi. Furieux le petit blond toise méchamment l'homme. Arya avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention les propos de Zankou. Elle se demandait combien de temps il allait vivre sans elle. Non pas qu'elle soit indispensable d'un point de vue stratégique ouvis à vis de ses pouvoirs mais plutôt indispensable à sa vie sentimentale. En effet, un jeu de séduction s'était naturellement installé entre eux et les deux s'en amusaient. Il suffit de voir leurs regards pour comprendre. Elle avait envie de le provoquer et c'est ce qu'elle fit en lui disant qu'elle s'en allait et qu'elle ne remettrait pas les pieds en Enfer. Elle voulait qu'il la supplie de rester, qu'il lui montre qu'elle tenait à elle mais le voilà qu'il rentre dans son jeu. Il venait de la bannir. Une partie d'elle souffrait mais une autre la poussait à reprendre sa liberté. Après, elle s'était donné du mal pour aider la Société pour finalement être traitée de la sorte et cela juste pour ne pas avoir parlé de son fils. La jeune femme trouvait la punition démesurée. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour son camps. Elle avait défendue la cause de Zankou et voilà comment il la remerciait. Elle était dégoutée. Peinée aussi. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais son fils vint provoquer la nouvelle source. Arya s'en amusa même si au fond elle, elle voulait freiner le comportement de son fils. Elle l'avait trop protégée et du coup, son fils n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Zankou en grondant son fils. Elle lui expliquerait plus tard qu'il ne devait plus agir de la sorte dans l'avenir. Elle se contenta de retenir son fils et de la garder auprès d'elle en attendant les représailles de Zankou qui ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Seth : « T'arrêtes ! Elle t'a rien fait ma maman alors fiche lui la paix. »

Du caractère, il est loin d'en manquer le petit homme, mais en même temps, il a de qui tenir. Par contre, sa notion du danger reste à revoir, un rien tête brulé, il n'est pas le genre à se demander si la personne lui faisant face est plus forte que lui ou non, il agit spontanément et tant pis pour les conséquences. Dans le cas présent, c'est bien ce qui est en train d'arriver, Seth ne sait pas qui est l'homme qui lui fait face, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est que ce dernier n'est pas très sympa avec sa mère et ça l'énerve résultat, en plus de lui avoir lancé un jouet à la tête le petit monstre n'hésite pas à lui ordonner de laisser sa maman tranquille.

Zankou: "qu'en sais-tu si elle ne m'a rien fait ta "maman" ? Apparemment, tu ne sais pas tout d'elle toi non plus vu que tu ne me connais pas... "

N'ayant alors plus d'autre projectile à portée de main pour bombarder l'homme le petit sorcier s'en crée un de lui-même faisant apparaitre dans sa main droite une boule de feu. Toutefois, il se garde d'envoyer cette dernière sur Zankou préférant la garder en main, comme un avertissement. Regard rivé sur l'homme Seth boue littéralement.

Seth : « T'est pas sympa. T'es comme la maitresse, tu râles pour pas grand-chose et tu donnes des punitions pour rien. Si maman t'as pas parlé de moi c'est que c'était pas utile alors laisse la tranquille. »

L'autorité ? Il n'y a bien qu'Arya qui en ait sur Seth.

Zankou: "Je suis le roi des Enfers, je ne suis pas fait pour être "sympa". Je suis là pour faire régner l'ordre et l'obéissance dans mon royaume !"

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son fils. Un lien étroit s'était instauré entre eux. Ils se protégeaient **MUTUELLEMENT**. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque à sa maman et c'était normal. Élever un enfant toute seule n'est pas chose aisée et encore moins pour une démone. Son point faible, c'est son fils! Même si, elle ne le reconnaitra pas, elle a un autre point faible: Zankou. Son cœur le pense un peu trop ces derniers temps. Elle fait tout pour ne pas y penser mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle est tiraillée entre l'envie de l'embrasser et celui de l'insulter. Elle est perdue. Elle préfère partir plutôt que de se faire bannir. Encore cet saleté d'orgueil! Mais que voulez-vous? Son fils venait de faire apparaitre une petite boule de feu à la suite de sa réplique mais voilà que Zankou en fit une énorme afin de montrer sa domination et d'intimider le petit.

Zankou : "Tu veux qu'on essaye pour voir lequel de nous deux sera le vainqueur, Seth ? Tu n'imagines pas du tout de quoi je suis capable !"

Arya prépara une bonne réplique cinglante tout en protégeant son fils au cas où Zankou mettrait sa menace à exécution:

Arya : Ce n'est pas toi qui me bannit mais moi qui quitte ces lieux! Moi, qui quitte ton camps! J'ai risqué ma vie pour ton camps et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie! Juste parce que je ne t'ai pas dis que j'avais un fils! Je voulais tout simplement le protéger! Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui. J'ai confiance en toi mais pas en tes bras droit! Qui me dit qu'on est pas en train de se faire espionner par un de tes gardes? Qui me dit qu'un traitre ne se cache pas ici? Qui me dit que je peux te confier un secret en toute sécurité? Alors, tu ne me bannie pas! C'est moi qui reprend ma liberté! Adieu! Viens Seth !

Zankou: "Vas-y, reprends ta liberté. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais obligé qui que ce soit à rester en Enfer... Enfin, quelqu'un de mon camp j'entends... Mais, ne t'inquiète pas Arya, je ne te retiens pas."

Arya attrapa la main de son fils et commençait à quitter ces lieux maudits! La jeune femme quitta définitivement les Enfers sans se retourner. Une larme venait de glisser sur sa joue. Elle avait espérer que la source la rattraperait et lui déposerait un baiser sur ses lèvres mais rien de tout ça. Elle souffrait intérieurement mais ne le montra pas. Sa fierté se trouvait plus forte. Elle devait rester digne pour son fils et elle continuerait à le protéger toute seule. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Tant pis pour Zankou! La guerre se trouvait lancée! Il l'aura voulu! L'Amour n'est jamais bien loin de la haine! Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait! Dur de résister à ses sentiments!


	23. La chatte et les souris !

Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que Danny était revenue chez Sirius. Il n'osait plus vraiment parler, et tentait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait prit des marques dans la maison. Il aidait au ménage, et il participait à certaines tâches. Il n'adressait pas un mot à William, et ne prêtait aucunement attention à ce qu'il disait. Il tentait de se faire pardonner de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Dès que Sirius avait besoin de quelque chose Danny se précipitait pour le faire. Il voulait à tout prix qu'on le considère comme un grand et plus comme un enfant. Il voulait faire partie de cette famille. D'ailleurs, il avait reçut un message de la part de Sirius. Celui-ci lui demanda d'aller chercher du lait au supermarché du coin. Danny coupa immédiatement son pc, il prit sa veste, ses clés de moto, son casque et fila après avoir éteint les lumières vers sa moto garer devant l'entrée de la maison. Il avait laisser un mot sur le frigo disant ce qu'il faisait, où il allait et pour combien de temps il en aurait environ. Il avait tenter une marque d'affection en laissant un :" Ne vous en faites pas". Mais il ne savait même pas comment ça serait prit.

Il monta sur sa moto cross noir et rouge et mis son casque noir. Il démarra et fila tranquillement vers le supermarché. En même temps il pensait à ce qu'il avait encore à faire. Une dissertation pour son cours d'histoire de demain, et des exercices de chimies pour dans deux jours. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ses notes avaient remonter en quelques semaines. Il voulait que Sirius soit fier de lui et lui pardonne. Le fait de l'avoir trahit avec un démon c'était une chose dur à avaler, cependant maintenant Danny savait que un tas de démon seraient à ses trousses. Notamment trois, Elmek, Zankou et une femme. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom mais il savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Il arriva devant le supermarché. Il gara sa moto. Puis il descendit, retira son casque et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il mit son casque à son poignet, puis avança. Il mit à peine 5 minutes à trouver le lait et à passer à la caisse. Il sortie un billet de sa poche et le tendit à la caissière, puis il repartie à sa moto. Là quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Il entendue un crie. Il sursauta. Mit le lait sur sa moto et alla vers la ruelle où il y avait eut ce cris. Il vit une femme et des hommes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il fit donc :

Danny : "Hey ! Attaquez vous à quelqu'un de votre taille !"

Evidemment il ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était un piège pour l'attraper lui. Il était prêt à se servir de ses pouvoirs, cependant, la jeune femme se mit à rire. Danny ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais voyant son visage il réalisa que c'était la femme qu'il avait vus avec Elmek le soir où il s'était enfuit. Il recula mais se fut trop tard, il reçut un énorme coup derrière le crâne et il s'écroula dans les bras d'un des hommes de mains de cette femme. Son casque roula au sol. Le coup avait été donner avec une telle force que son épiderme c'était légèrement ouvert, lui faisant couler un peu de sang, mais pas assez pour le mettre réellement en danger. Arya avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait maintenant vers marcher son plan.

Après avoir réussit sa mission auprès d'un jeune adolescent répondant au nom de Max Turner, Arya eu envie de s'attaquer à un plus gros poisson. Un certain sorcier, Sirius Black commençait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues un peu trop souvent. Bien qu'il soit charmant, sexy, elle ne supportait pas ce genre d'homme et pourtant cet homme l'attirait. Elle aimait son côté provocateur et avait envie de jouer avec lui. Tout naturellement, un jeu de séduction s'est instauré entre eux et c'est à celui qui fera craquer l'autre en premier. Arya déteste perdre par dessus tout et elle compte bien l'emporter. Cela étant, le sorcier se trouve coriace et bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, un peu comme cet inventeur, Tony Stark! D'ailleurs, elle joue aussi avec lui! Elle rêve d'en faire ses jouets et elle se donne tous les moyens pour y parvenir.

Elle s'est mise en tête de les espionner dans leur vie quotidienne et d'en noter les moindre faits et gestes. Elle s'est aperçut que Sirius protégeait un jeune sorcier qui s'avère être un puissant allié si elle arrive à le faire basculer dans son camps ou dans le cas contraire, un redoutable ennemi. Elle connait ce jeune homme par l'intermédiaire d'Elmek qui a lamentablement échoué. Elle, elle n'échouera pas. Elle a plus de caractère et de persuasion. N'oublions pas que, même si elle ne le montre pas tout le temps, que c'est une femme et une maman. Elle est aussi une humaine et a donc des sentiments contrairement à Elmek et Zankou.

Elle entreprit d'élaborer un plan. Un plan machiavélique qui lui donnerait le dessus sur Sirius et l'obligerait a accepter ses conditions. S'il tient à ce gosse, il devra réaliser ses moindres désirs. Elle allait bien s'amuser mais elle savait aussi que Sirius avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine et que son plan ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'elle ne se l'imagine. Ainsi, elle entreprit de créer une agression avec deux de ses sous-fifres afin d'attirer l'attention de Danny. Le plan fonctionna comme sur des **ROULETTES** et le jeune rappliqua aussitôt. Elle l'assomma et le fit conduire dans un hangars désinfecté afin de le torturer. Mais, une torture psychologique plus que physique. C'est une femme après tout! Il ne faut pas laisser de trace. Elle fit sortir ses gardes et resta en compagnie du jeune homme, dans l'attente qu'il se réveille. Danny se trouvait bien entendu attaché les mains dans le dos et les pieds joins:

Arya : Bonjour jeune homme! Je suis désolée pour cette bosse sur ton crane! J'avais demandé à mes hommes de frapper doucement pour ne pas t'abimer! On abime pas ses jouets! Surtout que tu m'es utile.. du moins, encore un peu! Quand j'aurais obtenu ce que je souhaite, je me demande ce que je ferais de toi! Je pourrais laisser mes gardes se charger de toi ou alors faire en sorte que tu rejoignes mon équipe. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

A son réveil Danny était dans un entrepôt. Sur le coup il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passer. Il avait un sacré mal de crâne. Il voulut se frotter les yeux mais ses mains étaient attacher dans son dos. Il ne pouvait donc pas bouger, ses pieds étaient lier et il devait admettre qu'il aimait pas ça. en ouvrant les yeux il comprit qu'il était seule avec la femme. Bon au moins ses brutes ne viendraient pas le frapper. Il devait tenter de comprendre ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi il était là. La femme le vit se réveiller, elle s'approcha et lui qu'elle n'abîmait pas ses jouets. Il la regarda étrangement, il n'était le jouet de personne ! Par la suite elle lui demanda si il voulait les rejoindre, il se mit à rire nerveusement et fit :

Danny : "On m'a déjà vendue le programme, désolé je ne marche pas avec des tueurs !"

Arya afficha un sourire sadique suite au rire nerveux du jeune homme. Il lui expliqua qu'il connaissait déjà la cause pour laquelle elle combattait. Finalement, Elmek avait fait du bon travail. Enfin, pour cette partie. Bien qu'elle soit moins adepte de la tortue physique, il n'en reste pas moins que ce petit jeu la divertissait et qu'elle allait encore jouer. Elle prit un air de surprise lorsqu'il se mit à assimiler son camps à des tueurs:

Arya : Je suis ravie que tu connaisses notre organisation. Si tu en connais ne serait-ce qu'un petit pourcentage, c'est que tu as été un tantinet intéresse! Je me trompe? Tueurs? J'ai une tête à avoir du sang sur les mains? Tu penses que je serais capable de tuer quelqu'un? C'est mal me connaitre! Je ne tue pas. Je peux séduire, charmer pour parvenir à mes fins mais en aucun cas, je tue.

A la regarder il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas du tout une tête de tueuse et encore moins une tête d'une personne qui lui voudrait du mal. Cependant il se méfiait d'elle et surtout d'Elmek. Il le savait dans le coin et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver dans ses pattes. Il savait de quoi ils étaient capables et se doutait que même si elle ne tuait pas, cela lui arrivait de commanditer un meurtre. L'adolescent lui dit :

"Peut être que vous avez pas les mains pleine de sang, mais me faites pas croire que vous avez pas des morts sur la conscience !"

Il savait que c'était surement eux qui avaient tuer son père, en pensant que c'était lui l'émissaire. Danny leur en voulait et il s'en voulait 'avoir presque pactisait avec le diable en la personne d'Elmek, il ne recommencerait pas. Danny fit ensuite :

Danny : "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?"

Il se doutait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Elmek mais il ne savait pas lequel. Il s'attendait à le voir débarquer à chaque instant, il avait peur. Il sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Ce qui n'était pas bon pour un adolescent victime de crise de panique comme lui. Bien que la dernière crise remontait à la mort de son père et que depuis rien ne l'avait fait paniquer au point d'en faire une grosse. Des petites il en avait eut, notamment en compagnie de Scott, mais son meilleur ami était là pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, Danny se disait que Sirius viendrait le chercher, il se douterait qu'il s'était passer quelques choses. Il avait confiance en lui, il le savait maintenant. Mais est-ce que c'était pas ce qu'elle voulait elle ? Il lui demanda ensuite :

Danny : "Vous êtes qui vous ?"

La jeune femme le regarda et l'écouta avec attention. Il en vint à la question fatidique. Celle qu'elle attendait. Il était intelligent ce petit. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle n'attendait pas grand chose. Elle savait que c'était un impulsif en quête de vengeance. Il voulait venger son père et il n'avait pas peur de se mettre en danger pour sauver ce qu'il affectionnait. Non, seulement, les pouvoirs de Danny pouvait lui servir mais en plus, elle pouvait attirer un autre sorcier qu'elle souhaite avoir dans sa panoplie de la reine des Enfers. Elle l'observa et vu sa peur. Il avait peur. Peur de quoi? D'elle? Possible! Peur de se mettre en danger et de mettre ceux qu'ils aiment en danger! Elle sentait sa peur. Elle essaya d'utiliser cette arme, d'avoir sa confiance pour mieux le manipuler. Elle savait y faire. Elle finit par répondre:

Arya : Tu poses beaucoup de questions ! C'est bien, petit! Je vais y répondre! Tu m'intéresses beaucoup! Je sens que tu serais un atout dans mon organisation. Tu t'y plairais! Tu as de grandes qualités et de grandes capacités. Des capacités pour accomplir de grandes choses. Je sais que tu rêves de vengeance. Je sais que tu veux venger la mort de ton père que tu qualifies d'injuste. Je peux t'aider à te venger. Je peux t'aider à assouvir ta vengeance. Écoute ce que te dis ton cœur et tu verras que je dis vrai! Je ne te ferais aucun mal. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. Ensuite, je sais qu tu connais un sorcier qui m'intéresse beaucoup aussi. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. J'ai besoin de son aide.

Arya avait misé sur son côté sensible. Elle avait laissé son côté humain l'envahir et espérait que cela allait fonctionner. Sinon, elle passerait au plan B. Elle l'observait afin de voir sa réaction. Danny était tout sauf naïf et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur contrairement à Max

Il était loin d'être stupide, bien qu'il soit impulsif. Il sentait son pouvoir se manifester, il savait que bientôt se serait le bon moment. Elle finit par admettre la raison de sa présence. Elle voulait un sorcier qu'il connaissait. Sur le coup il fit :

Danny : "Quoi ? Mais je ne connais aucun sorcier !"

Puis il comprit c'était Sirius. Alors là il sentit son coeur s'accélérer, jamais il en l'aiderait à avoir Sirius, plutôt mourir. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, surement parce qu'il l'a sous estimait, mais il avait peur des deux gorilles de dehors. Il lui fit lorsqu'elle parla de son père :

Danny : "Je vous interdit de parler de mon père ! Je vous dirais rien du tout ! Et je préfère mourir plutôt que de vous renseigner !"

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une barre de fer se leva derrière lui, elle trembla un peu et il la fit voler jusqu'au plafond où elle **RENCONTRA** une vitre. Celle-ci explosa, comme ce que Danny avait prévue. Il réussit à faire en sorte que la plus part des bout de verre ne lui tombe pas dessus, bien qu'il en reçut quelques uns sans gros dégât. Il en contrôla un qui vint atterrir dans ses mains. De là il profita de la confusion totale et de l'entrer en fanfard des deux autres débiles pour commencer à couper ses liens. Ce qu'il réussit à faire, mais il devait encore se libérer les pieds. Il sortie une fiole de sa poche et l'explosa au sol. C'était un champs de protection avec de la cendre de sorbier. Cependant, cela stoppait les lycans, mais il ne savait pas pour les démons. Il s'empressa de couper les liens de ses pieds et fit ensuite :

Danny : "Vous avez aucune idée de qui je suis. Je vous aiderais pas !"

Cependant, il était mort de trouille et cela se voyait. Il transpirait et avait terriblement chaud. Pourtant il ne portait qu'une veste à capuche et un t-shirt. Mais il avait horriblement chaud. Il fit ensuite à la démone :

Danny : "Vous allez me laisser partir et me foutre la paix, à moi et à ce sorcier ok? Trouvez vous un autre terrain de jeu !"

Il espérait que cette femme ne connaisse pas comment on rompait le sort, et surtout le fait que cela n'avait surement aucun effet sur les sorciers, du moins il savait que ça n'avait pas d'effet sur les humains. Un humain pouvait parfaitement passer au travers du cercle et donc rompre le bouclier. Mais il espérait que rien de ceci ne passe par l'esprit de cette femme. Il aurait bien appeler Sirius, mais cette andouille avait laisser son téléphone sur son bureau.

La jeune femme se délectait de la scène. Il était coriace ce petit et elle aimait ça. Il n'était pas aussi naïf, bien qu'impulsif, que l'était Max. Elle s'était trompée et la mission ratée par Elmek ne l'avait pas aidé sur ce point. Elle allait devoir employer d'autres moyens. Cependant, elle ressentait de la peur chez le jeune homme. Beaucoup de peur. Elle devait se servir de ce sentiment afin de mieux le manipuler. Il ne devait pas partir. Elle en avait besoin pour attirer Sirius et elle n'allait pas le laisser partir pour rien au monde. Elle le laissa exploser sa colère, montrer l'étendu de son talent et voir la haine prendre possession de son corps. Un point de départ pour son initiation vers le mal. Elle du reconnaitre qu'elle l'avait quelque peu sous estimé mais ce n'est pas grave, cela lui donne l'occasion de montre sa puissance. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, elle avait fait mouche en parlant de son père. Le point sensible de Danny! Voilà, l'entrée de son point d'attaque!

Tout en l'observant, la vitre explosa sous l'impact d'une barre métallique et elle se baissa afin d'éviter d'éventuels résidus de verre. Un petit bout de verre de planta dans son épaule mais rien de bien méchant. Elle le retira, sans grandes douleurs avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme qui venait de défaire ses liens. Son pouvoir de déviation se trouvait très efficace dans de pareilles situations. Le jeune homme avait lancé le contenu d'une fiole et un cercle de protection apparue autour de lui. Arya ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais elle en avait appris des choses sur les potions. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette potion pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas d'effets sur les humains et les sorciers. Les deux gardes démoniaques ne pouvaient s'en approcher mais ils ne lui étaient d'aucunes utilité. Elle s'en servait juste pour dissuader certaines personnes.

Voilà que Danny se mit à la défier, à la provoquer. Il ne savait pas à qui, il avait affaire. Il allait être servit. Elle finit par invoquer un monstre mythique, le minotaure qui se planta devant la vitre cassée l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. Ensuite, elle fit apparaitre un mur de flamme autour du jeune homme. Elle espérait entretenir son sentiment de peur. Elle entra, sans problème dans le cercle de protection et finit par dire:

Arya : Je sais qui tu es. Tu es loin de savoir qui je suis réellement! Je n'ai pas de mort sur la conscience! Ne me sous-estime pas! Ce cercle ne te sera d'aucune utilité pour lutter contre moi. Je te domine. Rallie-toi à moi!

Arya voulu accentuer la peur de Danny. Elle provoqua une illusion. Une image de Sirius vint s'afficher dans un coin de la pièce. Un Sirius pendu ligoté à un poteau au milieu de flammes. Bon, l'image ressemblait plus à un hologramme vu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas complètement ce pouvoir mais peut-être que cela ferait l'effet escompté.

Danny était fier de lui il arrivait à contrôler quelque peu son pouvoir, c'était enfin une bonne nouvelle. L'adolescent se sentait courageux et prêt à tout pour sauver Sirius, il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner. Cependant il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait provoquer un démon bien plus puissant que lui. Arya fit apparaître un minotaure sur le toit, du coup il ne pourrait pas fuir par là, de toute manière cela n'était pas son intention. Car en effet il ne savait pas voler. Puis elle fit apparaître un cercle de feu. Danny sursauta en voyant les flammes. Il eut pour réflexe de mettre ses avants bras devant son visage, il sentait la chaleur qui l'envahissait, il se sentait tellement mal. La femme pénétra dans le cercle, il la regarda étrangement, baissant sa garde. Il la dévisagea et fit :

Danny : "Quoi ? Mais...Comment vous...C'est pas...c'est pas possible..."

Il était totalement perdue, plus elle avança et plus il reculait. Terrifier par ce qui pouvait se passer et par ce qui allait se passer. Elle lui dit qu'elle était puissante et qu'elle finirait par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui ordonna de faire partie de son équipe. Il recula et fit, ne cherchant plus à cacher sa peur :

Danny : "Non...Non je...je veux pas venir avec vous..."

Il tourna son regard cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose, cependant ce qu'il vit le marqua de plein fouet. Il vit Sirius pendue à une corde. Il ne comprit pas que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il ressentit un coup au coeur comme si il avait une nouvelle fois découvert la mort. Il sentit une rage énorme monter en lui. De la haine, une colère. Il la regarda et fit en murmurant de colère :

Danny : "Je vais vous tuer !"

Il se jeta sur elle se préparant à se battre, il essaya de lui donner des coups de poings. Les deux gorilles grognaient et auraient bien été d'avis de venir s'en prendre au gamin. Danny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il cria en sentant une sorte de bombe brûler en lui :

Danny : "Je vais te tuer ! Brûle en enfer !"

Il tenta de la projeter avec son pouvoir de télékinésie mais c'est lui qui fut pousser en arrière et avec cette espèce de vent créer par son pouvoir, le cercle de sorbier fut rompus. Danny se retrouva le dos plaquer au sol. Il gémit de douleur et en levant la tête il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de corps. Il se redressa et fit en regardant partout autour de lui :

Dannyy : "Quoi ? Mais...Il..."

Il la regarda et fit :

Danny : "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Où est Sirius ?"

Il l'aurait bien appeler. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça sans le mettre en danger. Il devait le protéger. Il se devait de le faire. Il fit à Arya toujours en étant assis au sol :

Danny : "Si...si j'accepte de...enfin...de rester ici...vous le laissez tranquille, pas vrai ?"

Attendant sa réponse il fit en baissant les yeux :

Danny : "Je...je voudrais juste lui parler s'il vous plait...par téléphone..."

Son plan fonctionnait à merveilles, enfin, à quelques défaut près mais elle se trouvait sur la **BONNE VOIE**. Elle avait la ferme intention de parvenir à ses fins. Elle voulait Sirius et elle finirait par l'obtenir. Faut dire qu'elle s'en donne les moyens. Pour toute réponse, Arya afficha un grand sourire lorsque le jeune homme fut surpris de voir l'image de Sirius. Il avait peur. Cette peur le dominait et le conduirait à accepter sa requête. Enfin, accepter est un bien grand mot mais à contacter Sirius et le conduire dans ce délicieux petite piège jusque dans ses griffes. Une bien belle prise. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à le cueillir mais il ne fallait montrer qu'elle attendait cette réaction mais plutôt qu'elle allait lui faire une faveur.

Il l'insulta, montra sa rage à son égard mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Elle était pleinement satisfaite. Elle connaissait nombres de ruses et savourait sa victoire. Elle avait le dessus. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mais la jeune femme se trouvait bien trop orgueilleuse pour cela. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui rire au nez lorsqu'il proférait des menaces à son encontre. L'image de Sirius finit par disparaitre et le jeune homme à s'inquiéter encore plus. Il voulait protéger son parrain et était prêt à tout. C'était le moment pour enfoncer le clou. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius et il posa des conditions. Il voulait que je laisse Sirius tranquille et il était prêt à accepter de rester avec elle. Proposition intéressante mais pas satisfaisante pour autant. Cependant, elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer:

Arya : Mon petit, sache que tu n'es pas en mesure de faire des propositions. Cependant, je suis une femme de parole et pour prouver ma bonté, je t'autorise à appeler Sirius. Tu tiens à lui alors tu vas lui dire que tu te trouves dans un hagard, pas loin Road Street et qu'il peut venir te chercher. Je ne lâcherais pas mes chiens de garde. Dis-lui qu'Arya aimerait discuter avec lui.

Arya lui donna un téléphone portable afin qu'il puisse appeler Sirius et le faire plonger tout droit dans ce piège.

Danny était pétrifié. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Comment pouvait-il emmener Sirius dans un piège ? Il était lier, et la peur le commandait, il n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir. Pourtant il savait qu'il allait faire une erreur. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être faible. Il avait si peur. Il regarda la femme et fit non de la tête, cependant un des gardes fit quelques pas vers lui et Danny se mit à reculer au sol, il se colla à un poteau de pierre et fit :

Danny : "Ok ..."

Il prit le téléphone et d'une main tremblante il fit le numéro. Il se sentait si mal. Il était en rage. Il devait trouver le moyen de devenir plus fort. Il devait tenter de l'aider. Cependant il n'en eut pas la force. Il sentait la peur l'envahir et il était si fatigué. Ses pouvoirs lui demandait beaucoup de ressources et des ressources qu'il n'avait pas forcément. Après quelques SONNERIES, la voix de Sirius retentit. Un soulagement se fit entendre dans la voix de Danny. Puis il fit :

Danny : "Sirius...c'est...c'est moi..."

Il se fit à moitié engueuler, car il était en retard et qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Danny coupa la parole à l'homme et fit :

Danny : "Ecoute moi, s'il te plait...j'ai...tu dois venir au hangard à Road Street...Elle a promis de rien te faire...Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Arya..."

Il marqua une pause, le silence qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang. Il comprit qu'il devait tout arrêter et vite. Il redressa son regard vers Arya et fit ensuite :

Danny : "Viens pas, ne l'écoute pas, ne viens pas c'est une piège, elle va te..."

Il reçut un coup de pied dans la mâchoire par l'un des gardes, qui se mit à rire comme une hyène. Danny fut sonner sur le coup et eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Son front coller au sol froid lui faisait du bien, mais tout tournait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Sirius allait venir ou non. Il finit par fermer ses yeux, totalement épuisé par tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
>Sirius s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir Danny. Il commençait à peine à lui refaire confiance qu'il disparaissait de nouveau. Il n'aurait pas encore fait des siennes et ne serait pas aller retrouver ce Elmek quand même? Non, il ne croyait pas qu'il aurait pu faire ça. Sirius savait que Danny avait la peur de sa vie et que ça lui avait servit de leçon. Mais où diable pouvait-il être? Le sorcier avait le numéro de portable de Danny des dizaines de fois mais aucune réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le jeune homme avait oublié son portable sur la table de la cuisine. Il se mit à soupirer. Son inquiétude grandissait. Juste au moment où il avait remit de l'ordre dans sa famille, il fallait qu'un drame se produise. Bon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas drame mais pas loin.<p>

Tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, Sirius en devenait presqu'irritable. heureusement que ses enfants et que sa femme ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages. Une sonnerie retentit et Sirius sauta sur son téléphone portable. En se précipitant, il dérapa sur le carrelage et faillit se vautrer sur le sol mais se rattrapa in extremis. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans la maison et surtout que personne ne pourra le répéter. Il décrocha et reconnu Danny. Il commença par rouspéter et par le gronder, plus par peur que parce qu'il n'était pas rentré à l'heure quand il comprit que quelque chose s'était produit. Il l'écouta attentivement lui donner un lieu de rendez-vous et lui dire qu'une certaine Arya le cherchait. Arya? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il ne mit pas 30 secondes avant de savoir de qui, il s'agissait et comprit dans quel pétrin s'était mit son filleul. Il devait aller le sauver mais il savait aussi qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber dans un piège. Cependant, il ne pouvait laisser son filleul risquer sa vie. Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par dire:

Sirius : Fais attention à toi! Ne la provoque pas! J'arrive aussi vite que je le peux! Je sais qui elle est! Ne la sous-estime pas

Danny finit par lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne et que c'était un piège mais la conversion coupa nette:

Sirius : Danny? Danny? Répond-moi! Eh! Merde! Elle va me le payer cette garce!  
>Arya sourit intérieurement devant l'attitude de Danny. Elle était heureuse d'avoir obtenu le dernier mot. Elle avait réussit et le piège commençait à se refermer doucement mais surement sur Sirius. Elle finirait par obtenir son jouet. Elle aurait les faveurs de la source et gagnerait sa confiance. D'autant plus, qu'il doit la surveiller et qu'il doit épier chacun de ses gestes. Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Chaque action compte et chaque mot à son importance. La jeune femme écouta le jeune homme appeler son parrain et lui dire mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait demandé mais voilà qu'il en fit trop. Il commençait à prendre trop d'initiative. Elle se mit à jouer avec son poignard dans sa main et juste au moment de lui retirer le téléphone, un de ses gardes avait donné le coup de trop.<p>

Non contente de ses hommes, Arya poignarda le garde en question et finit par dire:

Arya : Que cela serve de leçon! J'ai dis qu'on ne devait pas l'abîmer! Pas une seule égratignure! Il peut nous être utile! Dans quelle langue faut-il que je vous parle? Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

Pour toute réponse, son autre garde acquiesça et se recula. Danny finit par s'endormir et Arya l'attacha à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec des chaines. Elle envoya une image de Danny à Sirius. Une image d'un Danny en piteux état. S'il tenait un tant soit peu à ce gamin, il devrait rappliquer très vite et se mettre dans la gueule du loup. Ensuite, le jeu pourra prendre plus d'ampleur. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut une silhouette se dégager. Une silhouette qu'elle avait très envie de torturer...psychologiquement! Un bon duel commençait à se préparer.

Arya : Te voilà, enfin! Tu en as mis du temps! Tu tiens donc vraiment à ce gosse!

Sirius attrapa sa veste et ses armes et fonça sur le lieux du rendez-vous. Il poignarda un garde qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Ce qui n'était pas normal mais pas normal du tout. Le piège commençait à se refermer sur lui et il n'aimait pas ça mais il devait y aller pour sauver Danny. Il avait fait la promesse de veiller sur lui. Il devait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il poignarda le deuxième garde quand il entendit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il aperçut Danny qui commençait à émerger de son sommeil avant de répliquer:

Sirius : Tu touches à un cheveux de ce gamin et tu auras affaire à moi! Laisse-le partir! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais en me faisant débarquer! Tu n'as plus besoin de lui! Laisse-le partir! Qu'attends-tu de moi?

Il fit un clin d'œil à Danny comme pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il n'en était pas aussi certain mais ne voulait pas effrayer plus son filleul. Il regarda Arya puis Danny et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.  
>Danny n'avait pas spécialement écouter ce que Sirius lui avait dit à propos de la femme. Lui la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était sauver Sirius, et pour cela il était prêt à se prendre des coups, il l'avait dit. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il la défia en disant à Sirius de ne pas venir, un des gardes ne tarda pas à lui donner un énorme coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le sang gicla sur le sol et sur son t-shirt. Il sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir et ses dents claquées. Sa tête rebondit sur le sol froid. La fatigue prit le dessus sur la douleur et il finit par s'endormir devant Arya qui poignarda le démon.<p>

A son réveil, ou du moins quand il commença à émerger, il entendit une voix familière. Bien que déformer, il put reconnaître Sirius. Il avait mal à la tête. En ouvrant les yeux il vit les cadavres devant lui, cela lui rappela le corps de son père, poignarder de la même manière que le garde qu'Arya avait tuer. Il était trop tôt pour dire que c'était elle le coupable, et du moins il était presque sur que ce n'était pas elle, mais il était certains que c'était des démons qui l'avaient fait. Pourquoi ? Il devait encore le découvrir. Sirius menaça la femme, et Danny le regarda. Il prit son courage et fit en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche :

Danny : "Sirius sauve toi !"

Mais Arya était plus maline, si elle avait sut attirer Sirius ici c'était pas pour le laisser filer. Il se sentait tellement bête. Il fit à son parrain, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant frustrer et ayant la sensation d'avoir une fois de plus trahit cet homme :

Danny : "Pardon...je suis désolé, je voulais pas ça..."

Il aurait bien voulut lui dire qu'il était partie chercher le lait comme demander, et qu'il n'avait fait aucune erreur. Qu'il avait juste voulut aider une personne en détresse comme Sirius, et son père lui avaient apprit, qu'il avait juste voulut faire de son mieux. Il voulait lui dire également qu'il ne voulait pas le mêler à tout ça et qu'il aurait juste voulut lui demander pardon et lui dire au revoir mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas assez fort, et il n'en avait pas le temps. Il finit par dire à Sirius :

Danny : "Fait attention elle peut créer des illusions et des trucs bizarre !"

Par trucs bizarre, il entendait le minotaure et le cercle de feu. Il aurait bien aimer se servir de ses pouvoirs mais les chaines étaient trop lourdes et il sentait leur poids sur ses poignets. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire grand chose. Du moins pour le moment. Il finit par crier à Arya :

Danny : "Tu as dit que tu le laisserais tranquille si je l'appelais ! Laisse le !"  
>Arya était contente que son plan machiavélique ait fonctionné avec quelques petit problème mais sans grande importance. Elle regarda Sirius la menacer de relâcher son petit protégé puis son attention se tourna vers le jeune homme qui n'a trouvé de mieux que de mettre en garde Sirius sur elle. Elle fit un léger un rictus avant de répliquer:<p>

Arya : Je n'ai pas dis que je le laisserais tranquille mais que j'opposerais aucune résistance à son entrée. Ceci dit, j'ai besoin de lui. Besoin de lui pour triompher! Qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi? Je te croyais plus intelligent. Je suis déçue. Tu n'as pas deviné. Cela fait un moment qu'on se tourne autour mon cher, Sirius! Je n'attends que cela d'avoir affaire à toi. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que j'ai pris un tel appât? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros et encore plus avec ce jeune homme! Le piège se trouvait facile. Je n'avais plus qu'à bouger les pièces pour pouvoir dire "Echec et mat". En parlant de choses étranges que je peux faire apparaitre, si tu parles de ce minotaure, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tant que tu restes très sage sinon je ne pourrais malheureusement pas le retenir. Ensuite, je suis navrée de répondre à ta requête par la négative. Je ne peux lâcher ce jeune homme tant que tu ne t'associe pas à moi! Mes conditions sont simples. Me rejoindre ou mourir?

Arya avait été radicale. Elle s'attendait à un refus de la part de Sirius et n'en avait pas peur. Ce serait dommage de le tuer, un si bon partit mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller contre la nature du sorcier. Cependant, elle a de l'admiration pour la dynastie des Black et est persuadée qu'il suffit d'un rien pour faire basculer Sirius dans la magie noire. Elle s'amusa à faire tourner son poignard dans une main et à faire apparaitre des petites flammes au bout de ses doigts de son autre main, en attendant une réponse de Sirius.  
>Sirius regarda avec beaucoup d'attention son petit protégé lui demander de fuir puis s'excuser pour s'être retrouver dans un tel état. Ce n'était de sa faute. Sirius le savait très bien pour bien connaitre cette jeune femme très ambitieuse qui n'a peur de rien. Il en avait l'habitude de tous ces démons, sorciers maléfiques qui lui tournaient autour mais celle-là est bien plus coriace que les autres. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne veut pas le lâcher. Bien que cela ne lui déplaise pas, le fait de plaire à une charmante demoiselle, mais il sent que celle-ci n'a pas les même règles du jeu de séduction que lui. En observant le regard de Danny, il comprit toute la sincérité du jeune homme et lui fit comprendre d'un simple petit clin d'œil à son encontre. Ce dernier le mit en garde contre Arya, bien qu'il en sache suffisamment sur son compte.<p>

Ensuite, il écouta avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait le discours de la jeune femme avec toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il comprit qu'elle voulait continuer leur jeu malsain de séduction et soumission. Jamais, il ne se soumettrait à quelqu'un et encore moins à une femme. Il a une réputation tout de même. Sirius la regarda, la dévisagea avant de finir par répliquer:

Sirius : J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de négociations. Tu veux juste jouer. Tu penses vraiment avoir le dessus sur moi? Tu crois vraiment y parvenir? Je te souhaite bien du courage. Je ne me laisse pas dominer aussi facilement et encore moins par une femme. Tu crois vraiment que c'est minotaure de pacotille qui va m'effrayer? Tu te met le doigt dans l'œil miss! J'ai affronter des adversaire plus coriace et j'en suis venu à bout. Tu veux vraiment une réponse à ta dernière question. Je te préviens qu'elle ne va pas te plaire! Plutôt mourir que rejoindre ton camps! qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire maintenant? M'égorger? Me lancer ce petit poignard dans le cœur? Me faire souffrir?

Sirius en profita pour mettre un bouclier de protection autour de Danny afin de le protégé et d'éviter qu'il n'est plus de blessures qu'il en avait déjà. Ensuite, il regarda Arya droit dans les yeux et attendit une réaction de sa part. Elle lança un couteau sur lui mais il l'évita de justesse en se baissant. On pouvait voir de la rage dans les yeux d'Arya. La rage de perdre son jouet. La rage qu'un homme puisse lui résister. Pourtant, elle tentait quand même de contrôler ses sentiments et de continuer leur jeu. Sirius devait mourir de ses mains et non d'autres mains. Elle ne laisserait personne avoir le plaisir de tuer Sirius. Sirius comprit qu'il allait souffrir, qu'il allait encore finir dans un état lamentable et qu'il allait devoir subir les soins de sa femme. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il allait l'affronter même s'il devait subir sa torture ou ces mauvais coups. Cette garce allait payer pour l'avoir attiré dans un piège et menacer son protégé.  
>La punition de Danny allait être dans pas longtemps. L'adolescent allait voir son parrain se faire torturer par cette garce de Arya. Pourquoi en voulait-elle autant à Sirius. Danny aurait bien dit qu'il se donnait à la place de son parrain, mais il avait bien comprit qu'elle se moquait de cela. Il voulut se détâché en se mettant à gesticuler dans tout les sens, cependant, il se sentit soudainement en sécurité. Il comprit que Sirius lui avait mis un bouclier de protection autour de lui, surement pour éviter que Arya ne lui fasse du mal pour punir Sirius. Danny s'en voulait énormément. Il sentit la rage monter en lui, il savait que ses pouvoirs pouvaient être puissant mais il ne connaissait pas la puissance de ceux là. L'adolescent assis sur sa chaise et en train de se faire mal aux mains en essayant de se détaché, faisait tout pour y arriver. Il finit par tordre les chaines de façon à ce que ses mains puissent se libérer. Il essaya de faire dévier le couteau mais rien à faire cela ne marcha pas. Il eut si peur. Il regarda Sirius et Arya. Puis Arya et Sirius. Il avait peur. Il se défie ses liens au niveau des chevilles puis se leva. Il devait aider Sirius, mais comment. Il en savait rien. Il fit ensuite à Arya :<p>

Danny : "Tu ne peux pas le tuer, tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais eus de sang sur les mains, si tu le tue, de un tu perds ton jouet et de deux tu auras du sang sur les mains !"

Il espérait que cela la fasse changer d'avis il avait des doutes, mais pourquoi pas. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer et il était prêt à tout pour sauver Sirius.  
>Arya s'attendait à une telle réponse de la part de Sirius mais elle ne désespérait pas de le faire changer d'avis. Elle avait encore des arguments et de la ressource. Elle se mit à réfléchir, à écouter le plus attentivement les propos de Sirius. A écouter chaque phrase, chaque mot et à observer chacun de ses gestes. Une chose était certaine, celle qu'il tenait énormément à ce jeune homme et que celui lui fait une bonne pression. On aime tous ses jouets, même si on les martyrise mais on aime pas les partager. C'était le cas d'Arya. Sirius était son jouet et il n'appartenait rien qu'à elle. Voyant que le jeune homme essayait de sauver la peau de Sirius, elle eut un petit rire sarcastique:<p>

Arya : Qui t'as dis que je voulais le tuer? Je veux avant tout le faire souffrir! On a tous eu des jouets. On les tous aimé. On les a tous martyrisé. Tant qu'il refuse de rejoindre mon camps, je continuerais ce petit jeu très divertissant d'ailleurs. J'aime jouer. C'est mon côté femme-enfant! J'ai une foule d'idées en tête pour me divertir dans ce petit jeu. tu me proposes de bien bonnes idées mon ami mais tu ne souffrirais pas assez. Par contre, si je m'attaque à ce jeune homme, je pense que ta souffrance en sera d'autant plus grande. Pas au point de le tuer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu t'entête toujours? Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre? Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à tes parents?

Arya savait qu'en prononçant le mot "parents", cela mettrait Sirius en rogne. Elle n'attendait que cela. Certains pourraient la qualifier de maso mais elle préfère qu'on la qualifie de joueuse. Elle savait que Sirius allait mal prendre ses derniers propos mais elle n'avait pas prévu un tel état de colère. Fou de rage, il se rua, tel un loup enragé sur Arya qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il lui mit le couteau sous la gorge avant d'oser dire "Qui a le dessus maintenant? " C'est à cet instant qu'une boule de feu le percuta de plein fouet. Par chance, Sirius fut juste touché au bras mais par contre, Arya se prit la boule de feu en plein dans l'abdomen. La brulure lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle leva la tête et comprit que cette attaque venait de Zankou. Elle était confuse. Elle ne savait pas si le démon la visait elle ou Sirius. Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
>Zankou avait quitté son royaume pour rejoindre la Terre il y avait quelques jours de cela. Il avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour retrouver sa proie car il avait été perturbé par sa découverte aux Enfers : Arya avait un fils et elle le lui avait caché depuis qu'elle cherchait à gagner sa confiance. Du coup, les questions continuaient de tourner dans sa tête : lui avait-elle caché d'autres choses ? Certainement mais comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Pourquoi, celle qui voulait tant gagner sa confiance, lui mentait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Zankou. Et il devait bien avouer que c'était aussi le Mâle qui était en lui qui se sentait bafoué. Il flirtait avec elle de temps en temps et elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit. C'est qu'il ne devait pas tant compter que ça pour elle. Et puis, il était la Source, il était censé tout savoir de ses sujets, mais il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait donc été perturbé et sa confiance en lui avait été mise à l'épreuve, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais c'était Zankou ! Le démon qui avait réussi à affaiblir le Bien en tuant et faisant s'entre-tuer les sœurs Halliwell et le père Winchester. La façon dont il était devenu la Source était tout simplement prodigieuse ! Seul lui pouvait réussir un coup d'éclat pareil ! Il ne pouvait donc rester dans cet état d'apitoiement et se concentra pleinement à ses recherches.<p>

Comme il l'avait expliqué à Elmek et au Sphinx, il devait trouver cet adolescent, Danny Dilinskie, avant qu'il ne révèle des informations trop cruciales sur Zankou ou sur la Société. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures de plus que pour Max Turner pour trouver l'adolescent. Cependant, il avait découvert que le jeune était un protégé de Sirius Black, ce qui allait quelque peu compliquer les choses. Il avait réfléchi alors à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Max mais il n'avait pas non plus le même objectif : il avait voulu attirer le premier à lui pour l'enrôler alors qu'il voulait juste éliminer le second. Zankou décida alors d'agir lorsque le jeune serait seul et vulnérable. C'est pourquoi il commença à l'espionner et à l'épier, attendant le moment opportun pour attaquer. Quelques jours passèrent et il pensait que le moment était enfin arrivé lorsque le gamin partit seul faire des courses, en fin de journée. Sauf qu'un autre démon le devança et pas n'importe lequel : celle qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment… Arya. Cependant, il se disait que si elle pouvait faire le boulot à sa place, pourquoi pas la laisser faire. Au moins le courroux de Sirius serait reporté sur un autre démon que lui pendant un moment. C'est pourquoi il décida de rester et d'observer la scène, pour voir comment Arya allait tuer ce Danny.

Il s'était téléporté dans un coin sombre et en hauteur du hangar désaffecté, de telle sorte qu'il ne soit pas vu. Puis, il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer l'adolescent mais l'utiliser comme appât pour prendre un plus gros poisson, ce même Sirius, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires de Zankou. Cependant, il voulait continuer à jouer le spectateur pour l'instant, voir où cela allait les amener. Il était curieux de voir comment elle s'en sortirait face à lui, le sorcier qui donnait du fil à retordre même à la Source… Et puis, elle fit l'erreur de le provoquer et d'évoquer ses parents. Zankou avait appris à ses dépens que c'était bien LA chose à ne pas faire avec ce sorcier. La colère de Sirius fut telle qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes, la proie était devenue le chasseur et vice-versa. Un seul mouvement aurait suffi à Sirius pour trancher la gorge d'Arya et mettre fin à sa vie. Sauf que le démon ne voulait pas la voir mourir, même après ce qui s'était passé. Il réagit alors plus par instinct de protection qu'avec son sang-froid habituel. C'est certainement à cause de ça que, lorsqu'il se téléporta au sein de l'action et envoya une boule de feu sur Sirius pour sauver Arya, il manqua son coup, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. La boule frôla le sorcier mais toucha de plein fouet la démone, qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il avait fait ça pour la sauver et que c'était un accident si ça l'avait touché. Habituellement, Zankou ne ratait jamais son coup mais, habituellement, il ne réagissait pas sur une émotion mais de sang-froid.

Cependant, il était la Source et il avait des spectateurs face à lui qui ne devaient pas voir qu'apparemment, Arya représentait une faiblesse dans la carapace démoniaque. Et il se disait qu'il pourrait expliquer la réelle raison de son intervention plus tard à Arya, qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il l'avait visée délibérément. C'est ainsi qu'il préféra adopter une attitude détachée et fit un sourire de circonstances en déclarant :

Zankou : - Excusez-moi ma chère, je vous ai touché ? Désolé de vous avoir évité ce coup mortel… Mais il me semble que nous avons des points de vue quelque peu différents sur cet adolescent. Je peux vous laisser Monsieur Black si vous désirez en finir avec lui. Cela me fera le plus grand plaisir de voir sa vie se terminer entre vos mains. Mais l'adolescent, c'est autre chose… Il est à moi !

Pourquoi la vouvoyait-il ? Pour donner l'impression à Sirius et Danny qu'il ne la connaissait pas. C'était toujours ça de gagner par rapport à la faiblesse qu'il venait de se découvrir. Puis, il s'avança vers Danny, toujours protégé par le bouclier de Sirius et il le regarda fixement, d'un regard de tueur. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la Source et il dit à Danny :

Zankou : - Oui, je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement, mon cher Dilinski.

Il commença alors à envoyer des boules de feu et d'énergie à répétition sur le bouclier afin de le faire faiblir et de le désintégrer. Il tournait autour du bouclier et se plaça sur la droite de Danny. Il restait mobile afin de ne pas être attaqué par derrière par le sorcier, ou par Arya, qui, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas la mort de l'adolescent.  
>Danny ne comprenait plus grand chose à tout ce qui était devant lui. La femme ne voulait pas le tuer mais se servait de lui pour attirer Sirius, et elle voulait pas le tuer non plus, mais le faire entrer dans son camp ou jouer avec lui. Alors pourquoi tout ce foutoir ? Danny se disait que les adultes étaient vraiment bizarre par moment ! L'adolescent était toujours dans son cercle protégé par la magie de Sirius. Arya menaça ensuite de lui faire du mal pour atteindre Sirius. Danny déglutit. Il s'était vraiment mit dans de beau draps. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Parce qu'il voulait aider une femme qui se faisait agresser ! Et puis de toute manière même si ça aurait été une vraie femme qui se faisait agresser, aurait-il eut la force de l'aider ? Ne se serait-il pas fait détruire par les agresseurs ? Danny se disait que ce soir là, il aurait dut rester chez Sirius et oublier la demande du sorcier. L'adolescent regarda Sirius d'un air désolé. Même si son parrain tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que ce n'était pas sa faute, le jeune garçon sentait au fond de lui que tout était de sa faute. Absolument tout. Soudain, une boule de feu retentit et coupa Sirius dans son élan de faire du mal à la femme maléfique. Danny sursauta en voyant un homme arriver. C'était Zankou, il l'avait aperçut durant son cours séjour chez Elmek, et il savait que c'était surement le plus dangereux de tous. Mais pourquoi être intervenue que maintenant ? L'ado avait tendance à se poser des questions inutiles par moment. L'homme s'excusa auprès de la femme et déclara qu'il laissait Sirius à Arya et que lui s'occuperait de Danny. L'ado comprit que son heure était venue. Il commença à paniquer sérieusement, espérant que ce fichue bouclier tiendrait le coup. Zankou se mit à le bombarder de boule de feu et Danny reculait au milieu de son cercle, cependant,les boules devenaient de plus en plus forte et le bouclier finit par céder. Danny eut juste le temps pour baisser la tête pour échapper à la boule de feu qui lui arrivait dessus. Il leva la tête vers le démon et lui fit :<br>Danny : "Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? Je vous ai rien fait !"

Enfin encore rien fait. Car Danny savait qu'il se pouvait qu'ils soient responsable de la mort de son père. Ce qui n'arrangerait rien pour lui, car si ils ont tuer son père par erreur, ils avaient donc une double envie de le tuer lui. Une autre boule lui arriva vers la droite, et Danny arriva à l'esquiver. Cependant il ne vit pas la dernière, du moins il ne put l'esquiver avant qu'elle n'atteigne son bras. Il hurla de douleur et se prit le bras. Il regarda Zankou avec à la fois de la rage et de la peur. L'adolescent tendit son bras valide vers plusieurs morceaux de verre qui étaient au sol et il les envoya sur le démon. Cependant son attaque était trop faible. Et il n'était pas assez entraîner. Les morceaux volèrent un peu partout, et notamment vers Sirius et Arya. Danny transpirait à cause de la douleur. Mais la rage prenant le dessus il sentit sa colère prendre le contrôle de son corps, comme lorsqu'il s'était battus avec William et qu'il avait faillit lui faire du mal en l'étouffant. Ses pupilles se transformèrent et devinrent toutes noires, tout comme le blanc de ses yeux. Il se redressa et un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel. Un vent se mit à souffler et devint de plus en plus fort. Danny fit voler de nouveau des bout de verres, qui se coup-ci étaient plus rapides et plus nombreux. Le soucie était juste que Danny ne contrôlait plus rien et ne savait plus du tout qui il visait. Les bouts de verres allèrent tous devant lui, à la fois vers les démons mais aussi vers Sirius. Le vent et la pluie commencèrent à faire une sorte de rideaux evant eux et grâce au troue que Dan avait fait dans le toit, tous les quatre commencèrent à ressentir l'humidité et le vent.  
>Danny : "Tu veux toujours me tuer, démon ?"<p>

Avait dit Danny d'un ton qui se voulait défiant. Danny n'avait plus le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, mais pas seulement, la rage avait prit le contrôle de son cerveau et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était les voir morts !

Arya se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Elle avait voulu tendre un piège et voilà qu'elle se retrouve dans la position d'une proie. Elle n'avait pas envisagé mettre Sirius dans une telle rage. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait de la sorte. Erreur de débutante. Elle aurait du le prévoir. La démone qui se cache en elle aurait du le savoir. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi mauvaise. Cependant lorsqu'une boule de feu la percuta de plein fouet en plein abdomen, la jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Sirius lâcha sa prise et fut propulser en arrière. La jeune femme leva la tête et constata que l'homme responsable de sa blessure n'était autre que l'homme pour qui son cœur balance. Elle se sentit trahis, abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aime et elle tenta de refouler ses sentiments pour lui. La rage envahit son corps et elle lança un regard noir vers Zankou. Même si elle tentait de se persuader que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne voulait pas la viser mais les faits sont les faits. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius de protéger quelqu'un. Quand il visait, il ne ratait jamais sa cible. Soit il était troublé, ce qu'elle doutait, soit il voulait faire une pierre deux coups et se débarrasser de Sirius et d'Arya. Ce qui était plus probable.

Arya arqua un sourcil lorsque le démon commença à la vouvoyer. Étonnant quand on sait qu'ils ont été très intimes. A moins que Zankou ne veuille le montrer devant Sirius et était désolé de l'avoir touché. La source aurait-elle des sentiments? Arya aurait-elle réussit à percer le cœur du plus puissant des démons? Si c'était le cas, elle en serait plus que ravie et très flattée. Par contre, la suite de la réplique ne lui plu guère. Il est vrai qu'elle voulait s'occuper de Sirius en personne mais loin d'elle l'idée d'en finir avec lui. Elle lui réserve un sort plus cruel, plus subtile et plus réjouissant. Elle veut le faire souffrir, jouer avec ses sentiments et le tirailler. La mort de Sirius aurait un goût fade. Et elle a d'autres projets pour le petit Dilinsky. Elle veut l'enrôler dans son camps et en faire une redoutable arme. Elle veut terminer la mission d'Elmek et avoir tous les honneurs. Elle veut triompher. Elle regarda Zankou dans les yeux avant de répliquer:

Arya : Vous ne voulez pas me toucher? C'est étrange pour quelqu'un qui rate jamais ses cibles! Auriez-vous été distrait par quelque chose...ou quelqu'un? ;)Vous avez raison sur un point, nos points de vue sont différents sur ces deux personnes. Je ne veux pas simplement tuer Mr Black mais m'amuser à le torturer psychologiquement pour mieux le faire souffrir. Quand à ce jeune homme, j'aimerais en faire une arme. Une arme redoutable. Je m'opposerais à vous si vous avez la ferme intention de le tuer. Vous dîtes qu'il est à vous! Prouvez-le! Je réussirais là, où Elmek a échoué !

Arya savait qu'elle venait de provoquer Zankou. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids sur lui mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait compter sur son charme pour résister à la nouvelle source. Elle savait qu'elle devrait plier mais elle voulait quand même tenter de le faire changer d'avis et de lui faire accepter son idée. Zankou lançait des boules de feu en direction du jeune homme afin de briser le cercle de protection qui finit par lâcher. La jeune femme se protégea le visage des morceaux de verre qui venait dans sa direction, tout comme le faisait Sirius. Ensuite, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Danny venait de déclencher une tempête. Des morceaux de verres volèrent dans tous les sens et elle en reçu quelques uns dans la cuisse, dans le bras et dans le torse. Dans le torse à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Sa respiration se fit plus dure mais elle tenait bon. Son illusion du début venait de disparaitre et elle préférait garder son énergie au vu de ses blessures. Elle utilisa son pouvoir de déviation mais cela ne fonctionnait pas tout le temps comme elle l'aurait voulu et ce jour ne fit pas exception à la règle. Des morceaux de verre furent déviés en direction de Zankou sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir de pyrokinésie et enflamma le hangar afin de résister à la tempête. Seulement, la pluie éteignait les flammes.  
>Zankou regarda Arya droit dans les yeux et répondit à sa provocation :<p>

Zankou : - Sachez que la Source n'est jamais distraite ou perturbée par qui que ce soit ou quoique ce soit. Ensuite, pour le cas de Mr Black, agissez à votre guise mais si vous comptez jouer avec lui, vous vous y mordrez les doigts ! Je le connais depuis bien assez longtemps pour vous le confirmer ! Mieux vaut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible ! La preuve est qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire un seul geste avant mon intervention pour en finir avec vous… Et concernant le jeune garçon, ne me provoquez pas ! Vous devez certainement savoir que je ne tolérerai pas que vous outrepassiez vos droits…

Arya avait touché dans le mille avec sa provocation. Elle en était satisfaite. Elle s'attendait à une réaction de ce type. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. La jeune femme lui lança un regard de défi comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Elle finit par lui rétorquer:

Arya : Ah bon? J'aurais jurée que vous aviez été distrait. Au sujet de Mr Black, je me serais très bien débrouillée sans ton intervention! Je préfère m'amuser un peu avant de m'en débarrasser. Je le connais très bien aussi.

Oui, Zankou détestait qu'on le provoque et qu'on lui manque de respect de la sorte, même si cela venait de la femme qui avait réussi à percer sa carapace. Il était la Source et il était le seul maître à bord des Enfers ! Il pouvait être entouré de conseillers et de bras droits, certes. Mais, au final, seul lui gouvernait sur le monde démoniaque et personne d'autre ! Il faudrait qu'il tape encore du poing sur la table lorsqu'il retournerait en bas, pour que tout le monde se le mette dans le crâne. Puis, il fit déferler les boules de feu et d'énergie sur le bouclier protégeant Danny, qui lui demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour que Zankou veuille le tuer. Cet adolescent n'avait donc pas conscience de l'importance cruciale des quelques informations qu'il avait obtenues chez Elmek ? S'il s'en était rendu compte, pourquoi lui aurait-il posé la question ? Alors, le démon commença à réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie, tout en continuant ses attaques. Arya avait parlé de faire de Danny une arme et maintenant que Zankou avait vu que l'adolescent ne faisait pas le rapprochement avec les informations qu'il détenait, il se disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne faudrait pas que ce soit une arme mais SON arme. Il avait soudoyé des inventeurs de génie, autres que Tony Stark vu qu'Arya n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'attirer parmi la Société, pour créer des puces électroniques spéciales. Le genre de puce que vous pouvez implanter sur n'importe qui et lorsque vous activez cette puce, la personne qui a reçu cet implant se retrouve sous vos ordres, contre son gré. Elle pourra contrôler les faits et gestes de la personne, tel un robot. Par ailleurs, la puce que Zankou voulait implanter en Danny lui permettrait également d'avoir une sorte d'espion parmi les Chevaliers de l'Aube puisqu'il pourra voir et entendre ce que Danny verra et entendra. Ainsi, le statut de Danny venait de changer en quelques minutes pour Zankou.

Lorsque le bouclier vola en éclat, Zankou envoya d'autres boules de feu sur Danny. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il implante la puce dans le corps de l'adolescent… Il fallait donc que celui-ci ait une blessure assez profonde pour y implanter la puce. Le jeune esquiva la première boule mais la seconde atteignit son bras, cependant, pas assez profondément. Il décida alors d'essayer une autre tactique, qui allait l'amener à se tenir juste à côté de Danny. Sauf qu'avec toutes ces attaques et cette blessure, Zankou avait réussi à énerver Danny, qui le démontra en déclenchant des pouvoirs incontrôlés. Alors qu'il voulait envoyer des morceaux de verre sur Zankou, la plupart partit vers la direction de Sirius et d'Arya. Des morceaux entaillèrent un peu Zankou mais tout cela était sans gravité. En même temps on ne tuait pas la Source avec un bête morceau de verre ! Sauf que certains de ces morceaux ne venaient pas de Danny mais d'Arya, ce qui causait une blessure différente à Zankou, pas physique mais plutôt psychique… Lui qui l'avait sauvée, elle l'attaquait maintenant ? Une tempête se déclencha et Zankou décida de s'occuper en priorité de Danny et ensuite de la sorcière. Il s'avança progressivement vers l'adolescent, non sans difficulté entre le vent qui le poussait dans le sens contraire, la pluie qui lui cinglait le visage et les flammes qu'il tentait d'éviter, nouvelle intervention d'Arya…

Sirius se trouvait fou de rage et s'était littéralement jeté sur la démone. Il était sur le point de commettre un crime. Le couteau sous la gorge de la jeune femme, une boule de feu percuta son bras et le fit basculer en arrière. Il lâcha sa proie sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il finit par apprendre que la source elle-même était venue au secours de la démone ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de voir qu'Arya se trouvait plus blessé que lui. La source aurait-elle décidé de se séparer de certains de ses démons? Ou alors est-ce juste un accident? Sirius connaissait bien les démons pour savoir que l'entraide n'est pas leur point fort mais il eut un doute en ce qui concerne ce couple. Ils avaient beau faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, Sirius aurait parié le contraire. Cela faisait trlop longtemps que cette Arya lui courrait après et il savait qu'elle faisait partie de la société de l'étoile du soir. Aucun doute, ces deux-là se connaissent. Il en est certain. Pourtant, il est rare que Zankou rate une cible, à moins d'être troublé. Ce qui peut être compréhensible à la vue de la demoiselle avant de savoir qu'elle se trouve être une démone avide de cruauté.

Bref, il était tellement concentré sur sa rage envers Arya qu'il ne remarqua pas les attaques de Zankou sur son bouclier de protection. A chaque de boule feu qui rentrait en contact du cercle, il perdait un peu plus d'énergie. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps. Le cercle finirait par se briser. Au fur et à mesure des boules de feu, le cercle diminuait jusqu'à se rompre. Il s'en voulu d'avoir céder aussi facilement. Cependant, Danny avait du répondant et au moment il s'était de nouveau jeté sur la démone, des morceaux de verres vinrent se loger dans son épaule. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Zankou venait de proposer une solution à Arya qui ne semblait pas du tout d'accord, pour le moins du monde. Les deux démons se trouvaient en total désaccord. Arya avait même provoqué le nouvelle source et ceci devant des témoins. Sirius n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de lui tordre le cou, Zankou allait surement s'en charger.

La jeune femme adore provoquer Zankou. Seulement, la suite ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévu. En effet, après avoir proposé sa vision des choses à Zankou, voilà que ce dernier fit voler le bouclier de protection en éclat et qu'il commençait à s'attaquer à Danny. Il le voulait pour lui. Il voulait s'en débarrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il fallait qu'elle s'oppose au plan machiavélique de la nouvelle source. Danny se laissa emporter par son pouvoir et elle se protégea comme elle pu. Des milliers de morceaux de verre se logèrent un peu partout sur son corps mais deux vinrent se loger dans sa poitrine, tout près de son cœur. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir de pyrokinésie mais une toute petite flamme apparue et fut vite éteinte par la pluie. Elle devait empêcher Zankou de tuer Danny même si son cœur ne voulait qu'embrasser le démon. Elle finit par dire:

Arya : Non! Ne le touche pas! Tu ne dois pas le tuer! Il peut nous être utile! On peut en faire une arme! Il faut tout t'expliquer! Il a du potentiel et on peut s'en servir! On peut en faire une arme redoutable. C'est à se demander s'il n'y a que moi qui réfléchit dans la société. Je me demande si tu mérites d'être le chef! Tu t'es proclamé chef mais sans nous, tu ne serais rien. On fait tout alors que toi, tu te contente d'être sur ton trône et à nous donner des ordres. Tu veux juste être idolâtré. Tu veux tuer tout ceux qui s'opposent à toi sans te demander s'ils peuvent t'apporter quelque chose si tu les enrôlait! Tu es pitoyable!

Mais voilà que Danny se trouvait en proie avec son pouvoir. Une tempête se créa. La pluie les inondait. Le cercle de feu crée par Arya s'éteignait. Les morceaux de verre volaient dans tous les sens sans que le jeune homme puisse en contrôler l'orientation. Sirius tenta de s'en protéger mais en vain. Des centaines de morceaux de verre. Des petits vinrent se loger dans l'ensemble de son torse musclé. (OK je sors! XD) Il était tellement occupé afin d'éviter les particules de verre qu'il ne vit pas. Zankou réussit au final à s'approcher assez près de Danny et par lui empoigner le bras. Il utilisa une dague pour lui entailler le cou et y implanter sa puce. Une puce qui pourrait lui permettre de contrôler les faits et gestes de Danny et de le commander à distance. Zankou venait de faire de Danny, son robot. Il répondit alors avec triomphe à la provocation de Danny :

Zankou : - Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es A MOI !

La tempête s'estompa. Arya se trouvait en mauvaise état. Sirius et Danny également. Arya trouva la force de s'opposer à Zankou lorsque ce dernier lui lança une boule de feu. Elle esquiva. Sirius profita de ce moment pour prendre la fuite. Il attrapa Danny par le bras et lui murmura:

Sirius : C'est notre porte de sortie! On y va avant qu'ils ne puissent se rendre compte de notre disparition. Nous ne sommes plus en état de lutter. Le combat serait perdu d'avance.

Avec ce qui venait de se passer l'adolescent était à bout de force. Ce qu'il venait de déclencher devenait incontrôlable, il allait devoir tout faire pour tout stopper. Pendant que Sirius se battait avec Arya, Zankou avait attraper Danny et lui implanta une puce, cependant, Danny ne savait pas trop c'était quoi, il eut juste la sensation qu'on lui planta un truc dans le cou. Il gémit de douleur et ceci coupa son pouvoir. Le temps continua de se dégrader, mais d'ici trente minutes, tout serait redevenue normal. Danny se passa une main sur la nuque et s'agenouilla au sol. En regardant sa main, il vit du sang dessus, il resta sur le coup scotcher, totalement effrayer par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sur le coup il eut un flash. Il se revit dans la cuisine chez lui, devant le corps de son père sans vie et complètement ensanglanté. Danny sursauta en sentant qu'on lui prenait le bras. Il réalisa seulement quelques seconde ensuite que c'était Sirius. L'homme lui dit qu'il devait partir maintenant. Danny aquiesça et suivit donc Sirius. Il titubait un peu et ne se sentait pas spécialement bien, il tenta d'avancer le plus vite possible. Il demanda à Sirius sur le chemin :

Danny : "Tu es blesser ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça, je suis vraiment désolé !"

Danny s'en voulait terriblement. C'était pas sa faute pour les blessures de Sirius, mais il n'avait pas put contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il suivit donc Sirius et tout deux purent s'enfuir de cette manière. Danny ne dit rien à propos de son cou.

Et puis, une nouvelle attaque d'Arya éloigna Zankou de Danny. Pas une attaque physique cette fois-ci mais une attaque verbale. Dans le triste état dans lequel elle était, elle continuait à lui opposer une résistance féroce, à le provoquer. Il l'avait prévenue dès le départ que la provocation le mettait hors de lui et elle avait déjà frôlé les limites un peu plus tôt. Mais là, elle poussa Zankou hors de lui. Il était tellement en colère de voir qu'une sorcière inférieure à lui le provoque et bafoue par la même son autorité ! Certains semblaient oublier qui était Zankou, qui était la Source et les pouvoirs qu'elle détenait. Ils semblaient oublier que c'était lui qui décidait qui avait droit de vie et de mort et personne d'autre ! Il avait tant été poussé à bout dans cette provocation que, dans un regard noir et un excès de rage, il envoya une boule de feu vers Arya. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, juste lui faire peur et la faire taire. Alors, il avait visé sur la droite de la femme et la boule de feu avait explosé contre le mut. Comment avait-il pu la sauver alors qu'elle s'escrimait à sauver la vie de ces imbéciles d'humains ? Les préférait-elle donc à lui ? Zankou ne vit qu'après que Sirius et Danny s'étaient enfuis, profitant de la bataille entre les deux démons… Arya avait évité la boule de feu et Zankou s'avança vers elle et il laissa éclater sa colère :

Zankou : - Comment oses-tu me résister et me provoquer de la sorte ? Je te rappelle que JE SUIS LA SOURCE ! Et, qui plus est, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie il y a quelques minutes ! Pas eux, ces humains que tu veux tant sauver ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te protéger !

Il n'avait pas voulu dire cette dernière phrase, sur la protection… Elle était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il ait pensé à la dire et maintenant il le regrettait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il devait se faire passer pour le maître, le dominateur, la Source. Avec cette dernière phrase, il se faisait juste passer pour quelqu'un avec des sentiments protecteurs et donc quelqu'un de faible… Il se maudissait d'avoir sorti ça mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Arya savait qu'en prononçant ses paroles, Zankou allait très mal le prendre et qu'elle allait avoir du mal à se faire pardonner. Quoiqu'elle pourrait utiliser son charme pour expliquer son comportement. C'était le seul moyen d'attirer l'attention de Zankou et d'éviter qu'il détruise une arme qui pouvait devenir redoutable pour eux et qui pouvait leur servir contre les chevaliers de l'Aube. Sa provocation fonctionna puisqu'il lui envoya une boule de feu. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas dirigée sur elle mais elle le cru. Elle cru qu'il voulait la tuer. C'est comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur. Elle refusait d'écouter ses sentiments. Elle les refoulait mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que Zankou se trouvait être l'homme de sa vie. Elle comprit que Sirius avait prit la fuite avec Danny pendant leur désaccord. Elle écoutait les reproches de Zankou et s'apprêtait à y répondre quand ce dernier avoua qu'il venait de la protéger. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Mais, elle comprit à ce moment là que Zankou avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle le savait au fond d'elle mais le constater est une autre chose. Il avait donc des sentiments même s'il ne le montrait pas. Elle comptait pour lui et cela la rendit heureuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre pour sa défense. Elle se leva, tituba, s'accrocha au bras de Zankou et l'embrassa passionnément avant de dire:

Arya : Je me suis opposée à toi parce que...je t'aime et que tu allais faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie si tu l'avais tuer! En faire ton arme serait beaucoup plus divertissant pour toi et pourrait nous mener à la victoire face aux chevaliers.

Arya le regarda droit dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire. Elle venait de dévoiler ses sentiments et se demandait si c'était une bonne chose. Il pourrait s'en servir contre elle, comme une faiblesse. Il sait déjà qu'elle a un fils. Cela fait deux faiblesse et cela commence à faire beaucoup!

Le proverbe dit « Après la pluie, le beau temps ». Mais est-il possible d'avoir du beau temps après une telle tempête ? Les deux démons s'étaient lancés des piques jusqu'au point où Zankou avait craqué sous la colère et envoyé cette boule de feu pour faire taire la belle. Cela avait pu vexer, faire mal mais ils en étaient tout de même arrivés à ce point-là, à cet instant précis où la bombe est lâchée. Cette bombe, c'était en premier lieu l'aveu de Zankou, l'aveu qu'il avait voulu protéger la fille, et donc, par la même occasion, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un millénaire, depuis Lilith. C'est à peine s'il était reconnaissable puisqu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela depuis… De l'amour ?! Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien le même sentiment qu'il avait eu pour Lilith… Et la suite des évènements fut imprévue pour Zankou. Il venait de réprimander durement Arya mais celle-ci eut une réaction tout à fait contraire à ce que la Source avait pensé : elle l'avait embrassé fougueusement et lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Zankou fut tout d'abord décontenancé et compris qu'elle ne retenait qu'une chose : qu'il avait voulu la protéger. Et elle continua en lui disant qu'il aurait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en tuant Dilinskie et que son idée d'en faire une arme serait beaucoup plus judicieux… Serait… Elle n'avait donc pas vu que Zankou avait inséré cette puce. Devait-il le lui dire ? C'était reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort et elle raison, qu'elle avait su voir ce que la Source n'avait pas su prédire et on ne peut pas dire que ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante à le provoquer de la sorte sans cesse ! Mais elle était tout aussi attirante et élégante. Elle lui retournait complètement la tête avec ces sentiments contradictoires et Zankou lâcha :

Zankou : - Tu es vraiment la personne la plus énervante que je connaisse !

Sur quoi, il rendit un baiser passionné à Arya, se détacha d'elle et reprit la parole :

Zankou : - Tu me rends dingue ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me provoquer et pourtant je n'arrive pas à te détester ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas alors que tu fais tout pour ? Pourquoi je t'aime alors que tu remets toujours en cause…

Zankou ne put finir sa phrase car Arya venait de lui sauter dessus et s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire… Avait-il vraiment dit "je t'aime" ? Et puis, il sentit le corps chaud d'Arya contre le sien, sauf qu'il y avait un problème. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. La poitrine de la femme était trempée, mais pas par la pluie… L'humidité était chaude et non froide. Il se recula un peu d'Arya et découvrit que c'était du sang qui trempait ses vêtements… Sa respiration était courte et difficile mais Zankou avait mis ça sur le coup des émotions et de l'action qu'il venait d'y avoir dans le hangar. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était le fait d'une vilaine et mauvaise blessure. Il vit un morceau de verre que la belle avait reçu et qui s'était logé juste à côté de son cœur. Il vit aussi la pâleur de la jeune femme et prit son visage entre ses mains :

Zankou : - Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'emmène, on va te soigner.

Zankou les téléporta tous les deux en Enfer. Il confia Arya à un de ses infirmiers personnels, un sorcier maléfique aux pouvoirs guérisseurs, qui soigna Arya en quelques minutes. Durant les soins, Zankou expliqua à Arya qu'il avait implanté la puce dans le cou de Danny pour en faire son arme, comme elle l'avait suggéré. Pour lui, c'était la fin du bannissement de la jeune femme, qui n'avait duré que quelques jours en fin de compte. Avec les sentiments qu'ils venaient de s'avouer, il ne pouvait plus la laisser exilée des Enfers de la sorte. Mais, connaissant le tempérament de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il allait en baver un peu… Pas grave… Leur relation était ainsi depuis le début, entre la provocation et l'attirance. Eh oui, un bel exemple de ce que les Humains appellent communément : l'amour vache ! Ou le jeu du chat et de la souris...


	24. Un tête à tête s'impose !

Sirius avait enfin retrouvé la trace de Danny mais n'avait pas encore eut le temps de parler avec lui. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils aient une discussion en tête à tête. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait des pouvoirs. Il devait en savoir plus. Il devait l'aider. Sirius avait fait une promesse il y a fort longtemps mais c'était un homme de parole et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il tiendra toujours ses promesses. La petite famille avait presque retrouvée une vie normale. Enfin presque. Pourquoi faut-il que les démons attaquent précisément quand tout va bien? A croire qu'ils le font exprès! En effet, il avait fallu que Danny se retrouve entre les mains d'Arya. Un joli piège que la démone avait orchestré pour le faire tomber. Faut reconnaitre qu'elle sait y faire cette garce! Sirius n'eut pas le choix! Il savait qu'il filait tout droit dans un piège et qu'elle n'attendait que ça mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit protégé entre les mains de ses ennemis. Surtout qu'Elmek doit vouloir se venger au cas il donnerait des informations capitales aux chevaliers de l'Aube.

Le sauvetage s'était plutôt bien passé, sans trop de grosses blessures. Il faut dire que le duel entre les deux démons les avaient aidés à fuir. Sirius ne savait pas trop comment aborder la discussion, ne ce qu'il devait dire. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils cherchaient des idées pour aborder le jeune homme et l'amener à se confier. Il se dit qu'il devait au moins le voir, s'asseoir à ses côtés et qu'il verrait bien au moment voulu. Sirius se mit à chercher Danny dans toute la maison puis dans le jardin. Rien. Il ne se trouvait nul part. Soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Il retourna dans la chambre du jeune homme et constata que la fenêtre se trouvait ouverte. Il ne devait pas être trop loin, à moins qu'il voulu recommencer mais le sorcier en doutait. A son avis, l'épreuve d'Elmek lui avait servit de leçon. Sirius finit par grimper au chéneau avant de se retrouver sur le toit. Là, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il comprit que Danny s'y trouvait. Il alla s'installer à ses côtés avant d'oser rompre le silence:

Sirius : Salut! Tu n'as pas le vertige à ce que je vois? Comment tu te sens? Tu peux te confie! Tu peux tout me dire! Ce n'est pas ta faute pour Arya! Tu as cru bien faire et je dois reconnaitre qu'elle sait s'y prendre! Je ne t'en veux pas pour Elmek! Il s'est servi de toi au moment où tu étais le plus vulnérable!

Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi difficile! Faut voir qu'elle sera la réaction de Danny par la suite. Sirius observait le jeune homme avec un regard protecteur et attendit de voir sa réaction.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé Danny avait mener son enquête et il avait découvert que c'était William qui avait un peu trop parler à des informateurs autrement dit des démons, il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas fait ça volontairement, mais par cette erreur, Danny avait été enlevé et il avait du voir Sirius se faire frapper. Il devait avouer que cela lui avait fait plus de mal que de se prendre des coups lui même. Lui qui tentait de tout faire pour se faire pardonner, venait d'apprendre que la vie était vilaine, encore plus que ce qui savait avant. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il n'en voulait pas du tout à Will. Il avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas volontaire. Il en voulait à Arya. Mais il avait également comprit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour se venger d'elle. Ce soir là, après avoir finit ses cours, il avait eut un gros coups de blues. Fallait dire que la dissertation qu'il avait eut à faire ne l'aidait pas. Il fallait faire une opposition entre les relations parents-enfants. Comment pouvait-il parler d'un sujet qu'il ne connaissait pas spécialement ? Sa mère était morte quand il avait huit ans et à cet âge là, on a pas vraiment de problème avec sa famille, et quant à son père, Danny et lui étaient proches, mais ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Bref, il avait donc fait sa dissertation. Puis, sachant que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de manger, et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il avait prit son téléphone, ses écouteurs et était monté sur le toit. C'était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus proche de son père. Quand il était petit il allait souvent sur le toit avec lui pour regarder les étoiles. Il mit une musique, The Call, de Ruu Campbell, et l'écouta en boucle pendant des heures. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passa. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Sirius. L'homme vint s'asseoir prêt de lui. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le vertige, Danny sourit un peu et fit non de la tête. Puis Sirius, lui expliqua qu'il pouvait se confier sur tout ce qui s'était passer. Danny regarda le ciel étoilé et lui dit :

Danny : "Avec mon père on regardait souvent les étoiles avant. Il disait que parfois si on regardait bien on pouvait en voir certaines nous faire coucou, et que c'était les gens auxquelles on tenait et qui étaient morte qui nous faisait signe..."

Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait eut besoin ce soir de venir parler à son père ou à sa mère. Enfin il l'avait laisser sous entendre. Il laissa un petit blanc et fit ensuite :

Danny : "J'ai jamais voulus tout ça. J'ai jamais voulus que mon père se fasse tuer par ma faute. Je savais même pas ce que j'étais à Beacon Hills, je l'ai su qu'en arrivant ici. C'est Scott qui essais de m'apprendre à tout contrôler, on se dit que vus que j'ai sus l'aider, il devrait arriver à le faire aussi, ça fonctionne bien. Enfin sauf les moments où je pête un plomb...J'espère que Will ne veut plus..je voulais pas lui faire mal, mais je contrôlais plus rien, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passer...Est-ce que je l'ai blesser ?"

Danny ne se souvenait plus à partir du moment où il avait attraper William par le cou. Lorsque ses yeux étaient devenue entièrement noir, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Il avait peur d'avoir fait un truc de pas bien. Mis à part le fait de s'être enfuit et d'avoir parler à Elmek. L'adolescent regarda ensuite Sirius et lui demanda :

Danny : "Tu ne m'en veux pas pour Elmek?"

Sirius observait son filleul avec beaucoup d'attention. Il essayait de montrer son côté protecteur comme il le faisait pour ses enfants. La vue était tout simplement magnifique et reposante. Sirius devrait venir plus souvent sur le toit quand il a besoin de réfléchir. Le sorcier se mit à repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé ses derniers jours. Il n'avait pas été ménagé. Entre les disputes entre Danny et Will, le sauvetage d'Isaac, sa fille, la fondation des Chevaliers de l'Aube, le piège d'Arya et le fait d'avoir un Elmek sur son dos, Sirius pouvait être énervé. Seulement, ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius. En effet, cela faisait un certains nombres d'années qu'il se cherchait avec Elmek et il faut bien reconnaitre qu'il adore ça. Leur jeu l'amusait et il prenait un malin plaisir à déjouer ses plans. Enfin, à tenter de déjouer ses plans et de l'éliminer. Quand à Arya, Sirius a beau la trouver charmante, à son goût, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il la trouve agaçante et qu'il rêve juste de l'étriper mais très douloureusement pour elle. Il reporta son attention sur Danny et finit par s'exclamer:

Sirius : Ton père avait une bonne idée de t'emmener sur le toit. La vue est magnifique ici. C'est vrai que de temps en temps, certaines étoiles brillent plus que les autres et veillent sur nous. On a tous une étoile au dessus de notre tête pour nous protéger. Je sais que tu n'as rien voulu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Personne n'a voulu ça. Malheureusement, c'est arrivé et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Par contre, on peut faire en sorte de ne pas gâcher le présent et le futur. En ce qui concerne Will, il va bouder un peu, faire sa tête de cochon et il va finir par comprendre et te pardonner. Je ne te garantie pas un effet immédiat. faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Je te rassure. Tu ne l'as pas blessé. Je suis arriver à temps. Enfin, quelques petites contusions mais rien de bien méchant. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un don particulier avec les loups garou mais je l'ai découvert le jour où on a du sauver Isaac, la fameuse nuit de la St Jean. Si tu parviens à maîtriser ton donc avec la compagnie de Scott alors essaie de ne pas le lâcher. Je peux t'aider à apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Je suis assez doué dans ce domaine sans vouloir me vanter. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne t'en veux pas pour Elmek. J'ai un compte avec lui et cela ne date pas d'hier. Donc un peu plus ou un peu moins, ne va pas changer grand chose. Sais-tu pourquoi tu as ces pouvoirs?

Danny était un adolescent paumé. Il n'avait plus vraiment de famille à part celle qu'il s'était construite et Sirius. Il faisait tout pour qu'on l'accepte et qu'on ne le traite plus de traître. Il n'en était pas un, il s'était fait manipuler et il s'en voulait terriblement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on lui pardonne. Il demanda à Sirius si Will avait été blessé. Danny ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait et il craignait avoir fait vraiment du mal à William. Son parrain le rassura en lui disant que non, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre que ce n'était qu'une simple contusion et que Will allait bouder un petit moment. Danny fit une petite grimace, il aurait put lui faire très mal. L'adolescent soupira, et demanda à Sirius si il lui en voulait, l'homme lui dit que non. Il lui expliqua également qu'il avait un compte ancien à réglé avec lui. Danny sourit un peu rassurer. Il fit ensuite pour répondre à la question de Sirius :

Danny : "D'après ce que j'ai compris, ma mère était une émissaire, et lorsqu'elle est morte, elle m'a transmise ses pouvoirs, surement parce que j'étais auprès d'elle, ou parce que c'est héréditaire, je ne le sais pas très bien encore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça s'est déclencher, il y a un peu plus de deux mois, et que parfois j'ai tellement mal à la tête que je crois qu'elle va exploser. C'est là généralement que mes pouvoirs se déclenchent. C'est ce qui s'est passer avec William...Il m'a énerver et j'ai plus rien contrôler ensuite."

Il marqua une pause et fit ensuite :

Danny : "Il ne sait pas pour moi pas vrai ? Enfin je veux dire il est pas au courant que je suis un émissaire ? Je devrais surement lui dire, cela lui évitera de croire que je suis un espion. Il croit que c'est le cas parce que je sais que c'est un lycan. Je le sens, et Scott la sentit aussi. Cela aide d'avoir un ami lycan."

Danny avait dit ça avec le sourire. Cela lui faisait du bien de discuter un peu. Et puis ça lui faisait du bien de se sentit enfin chez lui. Il sortie un petit carnet de sa poche intérieur de sa veste et le tendit à Sirius, il fit ensuite :

Danny : "C'est le journal de ma mère. Elle parle beaucoup de toi dedans. Elle raconte aussi vos bêtises à toi, Remus et James. C'était les gars qui étaient à la réunion pas vrai ? Elle dit qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en vous, et que c'était surement lier à son pouvoir d'émissaire. Elle explique aussi pourquoi elle dut quitter l'Angleterre."

Dans son journal Emma, explique qu'elle a dut quitter l'Angleterre, car ses pouvoirs d'émissaire commençait à se développer, beaucoup trop tôt même, et que cela alertait ses parents, alors ils avaient décider de l'éloigner de ce pays où des démons chassaient les émissaires. Danny regarda Sirius et lui dit :

Danny : "Tu as fait cette promesse à ma mère, alors que vous étiez des ado, et tu l'a tenue bien des années après, pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pourtant plus de nouvelle de ma mère, tu ne savais même pas qu'elle était morte, et tu ne connaissais pas mon existence, pourtant tu as le prit le risque de me prendre sous ton toit, ne sachant pas le danger qui allait avec..."

Danny parlait de ces démons qui pourchassaient les émissaires, son père avait été tuer par erreur à cause d'eux, et Danny se savait en danger, enfin presque car maintenant il avait Sirius et Scott. Alors il n'avait plus vraiment peur.

Sirius laissa Danny parler. il voyait que cela faisait du bien au jeune homme et ne voulait pas le couper. Il sourit lorsque Danny lui dit que Will l'a énervé et qu'il n'a pas pu contrôler ses pouvoirs par la suite. Il est vrai que Will peut se trouver agaçant parfois mais il a un bon fond. C'est un Black! Danny devrait peut-être en parler à Will pour son côté émissaire mais pas certain qu'il accepte cette vérité. Ce qu'il peut-être borné quand il veut. Sirius sait de quoi il parle. Ce qui est certain, c'est que le fait de savoir que Danny était un émissaire le réconforterait et il pourrait enfin baisser sa garde. Pas forcément tout de suite mais avec réflexion, il finirait par comprendre. Sirius en était persuadé.

Sirius voulu répondre mais ne dit rien. il attrapa le journal et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Le journal d'Emma. Quelques souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Des souvenirs heureux. Des explosions de rires à n'en plus finir. Des blagues à couper le souffles. Des soirées magiques. Sirius en devenait presque nostalgique. Il était heureux d'avoir compté pour elle, comme James et Remus. Elle avait aussi compté énormément pour lui. Elle était comme une sœur. Une véritable amie. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis des années mais il sait que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle. Il avait toute confiance en elle, comme pour James et Remus. Sirius feuilleta le journal avant de répondre à Danny:

Sirius : Je te confirme que Will n'est pas au courant et ton intuition a vu juste. tu devrais lui en parler. Cela pourrait le faire réfléchir et l'aider à te faire confiance. Je ne dis pas qu'il va te faire confiance immédiatement vu son caractère mais en lui laissant un peu de temps, il devrait se raisonner. En ce qui concerne les émissaires, d'après ce que je sais, c'est un don héréditaire comme pour les sorciers. Il est tout naturel que tu en ai hérité. C'est un don merveilleux! Fais attention à toi!

Il se mit à rire à l'évocation d'Emma et du journal:

Sirius : Elle n'a pas du relater toutes les bêtises. Le journal n'est pas assez grand. Je suis content qu'elle parle de James, Remus et moi dans son journal et de savoir qu'on a beaucoup compté pour elle. Elle a compté autant pour nous. Ou, c'était bien ceux qui étaient à la réunion. Mes meilleurs amis, comme mes frères. Plus que mes frères. Avec eux, c'est à la vie, à la mort! Remus est un loup aussi. Tu t'en ai peut-être rendu compte à la réunion! Avec James, on a tout fait pour devenir des animagus afin d'égayer ses soirées de pleines lunes et de ne pas le laisser tout seul. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est amusé! Rare sont les personnes qui savent pour Remus! Ta mère devait le savoir et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle nous appréciait autant! Ou alors pour mon charme irrésistible! (XD cette phrase, c'est pour déconner!) Pour en revenir à la promesse que j'ai faite à ta mère, je n'étais qu'un adolescent mais il n'en reste pas moi que je considère ta mère comme ma propre sœur et il est tout naturel de lui venir en aide. Elle aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à t'accueillir chez moi. Je suis un homme de parole et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Enfin, je fais tout pour les tenir. J'appréciais énormément ta mère. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années mais cela ne changeait rien. On a partagé tellement de choses ensemble. Tu sais, en tant que sorcier, j'en ai vu des démons. J'en ai combattu. Te prendre sous mon aile, même si ça attire un ou deux démons de plus, ne va pas me gêner. J'en ai pris l'habitude et je sais très bien me défendre et protéger ceux que j'affectionne. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Ce n'est pas Elmek ou Arya qui viendra à bout du sorcier que je suis. Crois-moi, je compte bien leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues!

Il avait terminé ses propos par une petite note d'humour, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Ensuite, il avait redonné le journal à Danny en lui disant "Il t'appartient! Garde-le précieusement! Ne le montre à personne mise à part à des personnes digne de confiance! Fais confiance à ton instinct! Il est toujours de bons conseils en générale."

La confiance était quelque chose qui se gagna, notamment pour certaines personnes. Cependant, Danny se disait qu'il devrait faire le premier pas. Will ne le ferrait pas et si il ne voulait pas jouer encore aux gamins, il devrait peut être le lui dire. Aux paroles de Sirius, Dan hocha la tête. Tout se mettait en place dans sa tête, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Et il se doutait bien que cela prendrait du temps, mais peut être qu'en lui expliquant qui il était et qui était son meilleur ami, cela l'aiderait à lui faire confiance et à le comprendre. Evidemment, rien était sûr, mais qui savait. L'adolescent, répliqua :  
>Danny : "Oui c'est sur que Will ne me ferra pas confiance de suite. Je le comprends dans un sens. Je débarque dans votre vie, et j'ai pas été le plus sympa des ado non plus. Mais je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi. Je crois que j'étais en colère contre tout le monde et surtout contre moi même. Je crois que je me sentais responsable de la mort de mon père et que je voulais que quelqu'un me punisse pour ça...Au final j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ma faute."<p>

Danny sourit timidement à Sirius. Ce qui s'était passer avec Arya l'avait fait mûrir. Il en avait compris des choses et il savait maintenant qui était de son côté et qui ne l'était pas. Il n'en voudrait à personne de le détester ou de ne pas l'aimer, mais il voulait au moins s'entendre avec Will, et si par malheur cela ne se réalisait pas, il voulait au moins que ce soit pour des bonnes raisons. Par la suite, Danny montra le journal de sa mère à Sirius. C'était important pour Danny de le lui montrer car il était pour lui le seul lien avec sa mère. Danny ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était aimante et tendre. Il se souvenait de ses caresses dans ses cheveux, de ses chants le soir, ou de sa voix pour ses histoires. Danny se souvenait de tout ça, mais il ne pourrait dire comment elle était avec les autres. Sirius, lui dit que tout les quatre, avec James et Remus, ils en avaient fait des bêtises. Etrangement cela lui rappela les histoires avec Scott. Sirius lui dit que sa mère aurait fait pareil pour lui. Danny hocha la tête positivement cela aurait surement était vrai si il se souvenait de sa mère. L'adolescent avait demander à Sirius si il se doutait du danger qui régnait sur sa tête quand il avait accepter de le prendre. Visiblement non, mais en même temps c'était pas noter dans son dossier. Le sorcier lui dit cependant que peu importait quel démon viendrait, il sera pour le bloquer. Danny le regarda et fit :  
>Danny : "Je serais là aussi. Tu n'es plus tout seul pour te battre ! J'ai beau n'être qu'un gamin aux yeux des autres, j'en sais pas mal sur le surnaturel, et maintenant j'en fais moi même partie. Mon meilleur ami est un loup garou et un Alpha de plus ait. J'ai pas peur du combat, je veux juste apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je ne sais même pas si d'autres vont venir. "<p>

Avant de rendre le journal à Danny, Sirius sourit aux propos de Danny qui voulait montrer qu'il était grand et qu'il était prêt à se battre comme les adultes. Il savait que les adolescents se croient invulnérables et sûrs d'eux. Il était passé par cette phase et d'ailleurs certains diraient qu'il n'en est pas sortit. Ce ne sont que des mauvaises langues. En même temps, ils allaient avoir besoin de bras pour lutter contre et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. D'autant plus qu'un loup alpha et un émissaire se trouve être une très bonne aide. Il finit par lui dire:

Sirius : C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider! Tu as un pieds dans le surnaturel et je sais que tu n'as pas peur de te battre. Tu es courageux mais fais attention, les démons peuvent te piéger. Garde en mémoire le piège d'Arya et essaie de ne pas reproduire la même erreur! Elle sait que tu vas te méfier et elle va tout faire t'avoir! Garde les yeux ouverts! Je parle par expérience! Ne la sous-estime pas! Ce conseil est valable aussi pour les autres démons tels qu' Elmek et Zankou par exemple! Je peux t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Tu vas les découvrir au fur et à mesure et tu vas devoir t'adapter. Tu vas devoir faire prendre de patience! Tu vas finir par te connaitre et par contrôler tes pouvoirs. Il faut que tu découvre ta façon de t'en servir. Chacun a sa propre façon de servir de ses pouvoirs. A toi, de découvrir la tienne. Ta réaction se trouvait normal. La peur a prit le dessus sur la raison. je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Tu étais paumé et il fallait que tu marques ton emprunte. C'est naturel!

Enfin Sirius lui rendit le journal en lui précisant qu'il devait le garder et qu'il devait le montrer que à des gens en qui il avait confiance. Danny sourit. Puis il lui dit de faire confiance à son instinct qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Danny baissa la tête et fit en la redressant :  
>Danny : "Justement...Ma mère à noter une dernière annotation, juste avant qu'elle soit trop malade pour écrire. Cependant, elle ne l'a pas écrit dans une langue qui existe. Je crois que ce sont des symboles magiques...et tu es sorcier, alors je me disais que peut être tu pourrais me dire ce qui était écrit ?"<p>

Danny lui montra la page en question. Ce qui était noter, c'était un message pour Danny. Elle lui souhaitait d'être heureux et que si ses pouvoirs se déclenchaient il ne devait pas en avoir peur, qu'il saurait quoi faire naturellement. Qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de l'avenir et que pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, il devait trouver son point d'encrage. Elle lui demandait pardon de l'avoir mis dans cette situation et lui déclara avec beaucoup d'amour qu'elle l'aimait fort. Ensuite le second message était pour Sirius. Il était noter qu'elle avait toujours eut confiance en lui. Qu'elle s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais donner de nouvelle mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Que cela aurait mit le père de Danny en danger. Elle déclarait également que si il lisait ce message c'était qu'il avait Danny, alors elle lui demanda de nouveau de prendre soin de lui, car il était son trésor. Danny espérait que Sirius pourrait l'aider à lire tout ceci. Surtout qu'il pourrait surement savoir la suite de ses pouvoirs de cette manière. Comme la guérison, le contrôle de la météo. Ceci aussi était noter, dans un petit PS, ou elle avait notée ses pouvoirs à elle, qui se pouvait que Danny reçoive, mais que d'autre pourrait apparaître.

Il rendit le journal à Danny en lui donnant quelques conseils avant d'écouter Danny. Ce dernier avait besoin de lui pour traduire un message. Un petit message dans un langage de sorcellerie ou peut-être elfique! Un truc dans le genre en tout cas! Sirius avait beaucoup appris avec les livres et l'école de sorcellerie et il s'avérait qu'il connaissait la signification du message. Il le lu en premier dans sa tête avant de prendre la parole.

Sirius : Effectivement, je peux décrypter ce message. Je connais bien ce langage. Il y a deux messages un qui t'es destiné et qui me revient. Je commence par le tiens: "mon bébé! J'espère que tu seras heureux. Tes pouvoirs vont pas tarder à se déclencher et c'est tout naturel. tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tu apprendras à être les maitriser comme je l'ai fais. N'aie pas peur de l'avenir! Je te donne un dernier petit conseil: Afin de contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu dois trouver un point d'encrage. Je te demande pardon. Pardon de t'avoir mis dans cette situation. Je t'aime très fort et je serais toujours présente dans ton cœur. " En ce qui concerne le deuxième message, elle me dit qu'elle a toujours eu confiance en moi et mes amis et qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles depuis toutes ces années. Mais que si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait mit ton père en danger. Elle me dit aussi que si je lis ce message, c'est que tu te trouves à mes côtés. Elle me demande de prendre soin de toi et me dit que tu es son trésor. Je vais m'assurer de tenir ma promesse et d'être digne de la confiance de ta mère. Ah oui! J'oubliais! Emma a noté ses pouvoirs et il serait bien possible que tu en es hérité. Tu pourrais aussi en avoir d'autres. Rien n'est figé. Je serais présent si tu as besoin d'aide afin de t'aider à maitriser tes pouvoirs.

Sirius voulait paraitre rassurant et prévenant envers Danny. Il ne savait ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus ni ce que Danny voulait ni n'était prêt à entendre. Il voulait y aller progressivement. Le fait de parler avec Danny lui rappelait énormément de souvenirs avec Emma. Cela lui faisait du bien et le rendait triste en même temps. La vie est courte. Il faut profiter chaque instant des personnes à qui l'on tient et leur dire qu'on les aime. Le fait que Sirius avait confiance en lui le rendait vraiment heureux. Il avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir sa place dans cette famille maintenant, du moins au moins aux yeux de la plus grande majorité de la famille. Danny sourit ensuite à Sirius et lui répliqua en se montrant rassuré et fier :

Danny : "Merci de ta confiance. Je te promet d'être prudent et de ne jamais sous-estimé mon adversaire, et également de ne pas te chercher. (Petite pointe d'humour). Je te promet également de ne plus vouloir jouer au héros, après je ne peux pas t'assurer de ne pas faire de choses dangereuses, car il faut dire ce qu'y ait, entre ta belle gueule et ta force, personnellement je ne fais pas le poids. Ma seule force est mon sarcasme."

Il sourit, c'était bien évidemment des blagues qu'il avait dit, enfin par pour tout. Il savait qu'il était pas très épais, pas très costaud et qu'il était loin d'être le gars impressionnant. Mais pourtant il avait réussit à tenir tête à Arya, et grâce à Sirius il s'en était tirer. L'adolescent reprit ensuite son journal et demanda à Sirius de l'aider à traduire ce qui était écrit. Il eut un pincement au coeur en écoutant ce qui était dit. Sa mère s'en voulait de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Enfin, il comprit que d'autres pouvoirs pourraient lui arriver. Danny écouta ensuite le message qui était adresser à Sirius. L'homme promis encore une fois à Danny de le protéger et de veiller sur lui.  
>Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui fit un petit clin d'œil comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux et qu'il était content de l'avoir accepté dans sa famille. Danny avait beau lui promettre d'être de ne plus jamais se mettre en danger, Sirius savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le jeune homme finirait par se retrouver en danger surtout avec des pouvoirs qui allaient apparaitre et attirer la convoitise des esprits démoniaques. Ce jour là n'est pas encore arrivé mais ne saurait tarder! Sirius veille au grain et reste vigilent, surtout depuis l'événement avec Elmek. Ce dernier n'allait pas lâcher sa cible et finirait par se venger de Danny. Sirius connait bien Elmek et sait qu'il est capable des pires atrocités mais même s'il doit risquer sa vie, il continuerait à protéger son filleul. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire la blague de Danny lorsque ce dernier lui dit qu'il n'avait ni son physique irrésistible ni sa force. Il finit par répliquer:<p>

Sirius : tu sais, ça se travaille le physique et ça s'entretient! Jouer les héros n'est pas inné, ça s'apprend aussi! Je pourrais te donner quelques conseils si tu veux!

Sirius baissa la tête et mit sa main devant ses yeux comme s'il n'assumait pas ses propos. Certains diront que ses chevilles viennent d'enfler mais je répondrais qu'elle l'étaient déjà avant. :roll:Ensuite, Danny vint à lui promettre de l'aider à tenir à sa promesse envers Emma et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un petit clin d'œil dans sa direction. Danny le regarda et fit d'un air sérieux :  
>Danny : "Je te promet à mon tour de ne plus faire le con. Je t'aiderais, je te le promet. Et je veux bien ton aide pour mes pouvoirs, oh et est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à lire cette écriture ?"<p>

Il tendit sa main à Sirius et fit ensuite :  
>Danny : "Merci de m'avoir accepter dans ta famille Sirius."<p>

C'était sincère et maintenant Danny savait qu'il avait une famille. C'était vraiment un réelle bonheur pour lui. Sirius finit par dire:

Sirius : Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul dehors à la merci du moindre démon et je suis heureux de t'accueillir chez moi. Ensuite, Je t'ai proposé mon aide afin de t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et je suis content que tu es accepté. En ce qui concerne le langage qu'à utilisé ta mère, je me ferais une joie de te l'apprendre.

Soudain, on les appela pour manger. Danny sourit et fit :  
>Danny : "Bon bah allons manger ?"<p>

Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de Danny comme pour lui montrer qu'il faisait vraiment partit de sa famille et qu'il le considérait comme son fils, à quelques différences près. Soudain, son estomac gargouillait. Il avait faim et le repas était prêt. Il faut reconnaitre que Sirius avait aidé sa fille à préparer un délicieux repas afin de s'entrainer pour ses études. Il finit par dire:

Sirius : On va manger. D'autant plus que je peux t'assurer que le repas est délicieux et qu'il faut se dépêcher si on veut en avoir une part.

Sirius descendit en premier afin de pouvoir s'assurer que Danny ne prenne pas de risques et qu'il puisse le rattraper en cas de chute et ils foncèrent à table.


	25. Au bal masqué ohé ohé

Une belle soirée s'annonçait! Toute la ville s'était mise aux couleurs du carnaval pour l'occasion! Le maire de la ville avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser ce concours du plus beau déguisement pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants et des carnavaleux! Chloé voulait y aller. Elle en avait parler pendant des heures à son papa jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse pas craquer. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle sait convaincre. Elle agit un peu comme un rouleau compresseur quand elle désire vraiment quelque chose. Elle avait déjà tout prévu. Elle avait appelé son complice Isaac afin qu'il tente de convaincre sa maman aussi de l'y conduire et ainsi les deux adultes pourraient s'y retrouver. Bien évidemment, son costume était déjà tout trouvé. Vous n'avez pas deviné? Comme c'est étrange! Mais voyons! C'est simple pourtant! Cela lui va comme un gant! Bien entendu, tout le monde la reconnaitra mais elle s'en fiche, elle veut juste s'amuser. Bon, d'accord, elle veut un peu gagner mais s'amuser avant tout! Elle va donc se déguiser en ... Tadam...Cupidon! En l'ange Cupidon, bien entendu! Chloé s'avança vers son papa:

Chloé - Papa! Mon papa chéri que j'aime plus que tout!

Tony affiche un sourire: Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander?

Chloé levant les yeux en l'air -Pas du tout! Bon d'accord! S'il te plaît! On peut y aller au bal masqué! Cela va être trop drôle! En plus, on va gagner, c'est sûre! S'il te plaît!

Tony - Toi, quand tu as une idée en tête, tu l'as pas ailleurs! Bon, on va y aller mais dans l'objectif de gagner ce concours!

Chloé - Ouaisssssssssss! Je t'aime papa! On est les meilleurs de toute façon!

C'est ainsi qu'ils sont allés compléter leurs costumes! Chloé trouva de jolies ailes, un bel arc doré avec des flèches roses en synonyme de l'Amour et des petites sandales ailées pour montrer sa légèreté! (Celui qui a dit qu'elle était lourde pour ses farces a le droit de sortir XD) Tony, quand à lui dénicha un beau costume de divinité. Ben oui, tout le monde le sait que c'est un Dieu vivant! C'est pas nouveau! Vous allez me demander en quel divinité? Tout simplement en Poséidon, le dieu de la mer afin de pêcher des sirènes (Ok je sors! XD) Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il n'a pas la classe avec son trident et ses pectoraux apparents? Qui a dit fondu? Vous sortez si c'est le cas! XD Ainsi, Tony mit une fausse barbe blanche qui, en étant objective, faisait très bien illusion et un loup (pas l'animal XD) afin qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître! Il enfila une perruque de cheveux long blanc et le tour était joué! Ils étaient prêt pour se rendre au centre ville avec l'intention de gagner ce concours! Tony en était persuadé. Il savait que les autres ne feraient pas le poids face à lui! (les chevilles de Tony vont bien! Merci de vous en soucier! XD)

Arrivé au centre ville, Chloé chercha son complice du regard et le repéra très vite. Son déguisement était très sympa, moins que le sien mais bien quand même. Elle remarqua Seth aussi. En tant que bonne chef de groupe, elle s'était amusée à lancer des petites idées. Les trois complices avaient pour mission de semer la zizanie auprès des membres de la soirée et aussi de les démasquer. La fillette espérait juste ne pas tomber sur une mauvaise surprise, dans le genre de tomber su un démon qu'elle a pu provoquer quelques mois plus tôt. Si cela arrive, elle ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Une chose en son temps. Il y avait du monde dans la soirée. Première étape avant toute chose, l'observation! Très important! La fillette observa bien chaque membre déguisée avant d'agir.

Arya finit par céder aux demandes incessantes de son fils pour se rendre au bal costumé. Elle n'était pas très motivée mais finit par se dire que cela pourrait la divertir un peu surtout depuis son bannissement des Enfers. Elle avait beau dire que cela ne la touchait pas, il n'en restait pas moins que cela l'embêtait un peu de ne plus voir Zankou. Et puis, voir le sourire de Seth, ça n'a pas de prix ! (on oublie la pub pour la carte bancaire "Et pour tout le reste, il y a Mastercard" XD) Cela étant, la jeune femme avait bien l'intention de gagner ce concours. Elle ne va pas se donner autant de mal pour perdre. Elle décida donc de partir à la recherche de son costume. Elle fit des dizaines de boutiques sans trouver de coup de cœur. Enfin, celui qui lui irait comme un gant. En général, elle se sert des hommes par pur plaisir, pour s'amuser mais en aucun cas pour vivre avec. Quelle créatures mythologique pourrait lui correspondre? D'ailleurs, elle élève seule son fils et il ne s'en plaint pas.

Il faut reconnaître que c'est pratique quand même pour certaine chose, surtout pour procréer. Même nécessaire. Ainsi, elle opta pour se transformer, le temps d'une soirée, en amazone. Arya en était une en quelque sorte, une super guerrière qui n'a nullement besoin des hommes pour vivre sa vie et qui aime les charmer sans sentiments. (Qui a dit "Sauf pour un"? Même pas vrai d'abord! XD) La jeune femme revêtit la tenue d'une amazone particulièrement sexy qu'elle compléta avec un arc et des flèches. Elle aura peut-être froid mais elle compte sur quelques victimes (en particulier une..) pour la réchauffer. Passons à la deuxième étape: L'étape redoutée de la coiffure! Elle pensa en premier temps à natter ses cheveux ou à les dresser en chignon mais cela la ferait trop sage. Elle pensa par laisser ses cheveux totalement détachés mais cela la ferait trop sauvage! La queue de cheval, qu'elle soit basse ou haute, lui ferait un look d'une jeune adolescente! Elle finit par opter pour deux petites tresses de chaque côtés reliées ensembles et s'unissant en une tresses toute aussi fine. Le reste des cheveux détachés ornés de fines bouclettes. Là voilà prête!

Ensuite, Arya se dirigea vers son fils et un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était magnifique. D'ailleurs, il est toujours magnifique. Il avait choisit un beau costume qui lui allait comme un gant. Seth s'était habillé tout seul et n'attendait plus que le maquillage afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas pour la touche final. Il tendit la boite de maquillage à sa maman afin qu'elle le maquille. Arya s'exécuta avec beaucoup d'attention. Ensuite, l'heure du bal approchait à grands pas. Elle attrapa son loup afin de garder le mystère sur sa véritable identité et le fixa sur son visage avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement. Arya et Seth se trouvaient en route pour le bal et avaient bien l'intention de gagner.

A peine arrivé, la jeune femme vit son fils retrouver sa camarade d'école et s'amuser comme un petit fou. Elle en profita pour observer mes autres membres. Les déguisements se trouvaient tous magnifiques et elle essaya de deviner les différentes identités mais en vain, mise à part la petite Chloé pour l'instant. Son regard s'arrêta sur un homme. Un homme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré. Un homme qui l'attirait sans qu'elle puisse résister. La musique des slows résonnait et elle se dirigea vers l'homme en question sans pouvoir résister. Elle était attirée comme un aimant à cet homme. Elle lui tendit la main, comme pour l'inviter à danser et ce dernier accepta. Sans un mot, Arya l'attrapa et se mit à danser avec lui. La main dans la sienne, l'un contre l'autre, la sensation de le connaitre lui était omniprésente. Étrange comme sensation! Ses lèvres étaient attirées par celles de l'homme comme si elles avaient déjà été en contact par le passé. L'homme fit un geste de la main dans la sienne. Une caresse où il glisse ses doigts dans la main de la jeune femme. Un geste qu'elle connait et qu'elle a déjà vu. Déjà vu i ans! Cet homme serait-il le père de son fils? Impossible et pourtant, elle en était certaine. Arya avait envie d'enlever le masque de cet homme afin de savoir qui il était mais se retint quand ses yeux croisèrent son regard. A cet instant, elle du qui se cachait derrière ce masque et comprit ainsi pourquoi ce jeu de séduction s'était installé entre eux tout naturellement! Zankou était le père de son fils. Elle ne réussit qu'à dire:

Arya: C'est toi? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les bals masqués!

Il y a quelques jours, Zankou avait eu vent d'un événement important qui allait se passer à San Francisco. Un événement qui rallierait beaucoup d'Humains dans un même endroit. Le genre de choses que Zankou déteste et qu'il évite comme la peste – ce qui était drôle vu que c'était lui qui avait créé cette magnifique bactérie qui allait faire des milliers de morts. Cependant, au vu des temps qui couraient et de la création de cette rébellion, il se disait qu'un petit tour incognito dans le monde d'en haut serait approprié. Il savait que certains des Chevaliers étaient friands de ces bals masqués et il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être l'opportunité de découvrir ce qu'ils tramaient, voire d'en éradiquer quelques uns. A cette pensée, un sourire sadique étira son visage. Oui, il était persuade qu'il pourrait récolter des informations sur les Chevaliers, leurs plans, leurs membres… s'il se rendait à cette mondanité ridicule. Et puis c'était le moment rêvé vu qu'il serait déguisé et que personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il réfléchit au déguisement qu'il pourrait mettre. Le thème était la mythologie et, comme Zankou a un peu plus de 2 000 ans maintenant, on peut dire qu'il en connaissait un rayon sur les dieux. Il en avait même côtoyé quelques uns. Cela le faisait rire quand il voyait qu'ils n'étaient plus que des légendes aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient réellement existé et qu'ils étaient sacrés i 000 ans ! Comme quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait le Bien qu'on perdure… D'origine israélienne, Zankou avait surtout connu les divinités égyptiennes. Il avait même collaboré avec Seth quelques fois mais il s'était vite éloigné de lui après sa déchéance face à Horus… Du coup, son choix se portait déjà vers un dieu égyptien et il hésitait sur lequel de ces dieux choisir. Il voulait que ça lui corresponde mais en même temps que le rapport entre le déguisement et la personne déguisée ne soit pas flagrante. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas la surprise de « Oh, mais ce déguisement, ça ne peut être que Zankou en-dessous, c'est sûr ! ». Vous voyez un peu le genre ?

Le roi des Enfers avait donc déjà éliminé Seth, dieu maléfique suprême de l'Egypte. En même temps, le fait qu'il l'ait côtoyé et qu'il sache à quel point il était stupide dans la vraie vie le refroidissait. Il hésitait davantage entre Horus, le dieu de la royauté et des pharaons qui amenait de vie à trépas tous ses ennemis, et Osiris, le dieu des morts et du royaume souterrain, de la renaissance et de l'immortalité. Le destin des âmes défuntes dépendait entièrement de lui, leur sort était entre ses mains. Après réflexion, il décida d'opter pour Horus. Selon lui, ce serait le moins flagrant et, en même temps, pouvait inaugurer un bel avenir pour lui, si son destin était le même que celui d'Horus. Ainsi, en vue de la soirée, il s'habilla d'un pagne blanc qui descendait dans le dos jusqu'aux chevilles et, devant, remontait au niveau des genoux. Il s'était chaussé de sandales faites entièrement de lin. Il vêtit son torse d'un débardeur blanc moulant, sous lequel on pouvait deviner ses pectoraux et abdominaux. Ensuite, il utilisa la magie pour créer des genres de tatouage sur ses bras, tatouages représentant des scènes de divinités égyptiennes et qui couraient de la limite de la manche du débardeur, à la limite de son épaule jusqu'au poignet. Enfin, le seul attribut qui ferait qu'on reconnaîtrait Horus d'une autre divinité égyptienne était le masque. Horus était un homme à tête de faucon ou d'aigle. Ainsi, il demanda à un de ses sujets de lui créer un masque épais et léger représentant l'animal. Il enfila ainsi le masque de l'aigle en relief, avec des trous pour ses yeux et un long bec, qui prenait tout son visage de face. Voilà, maintenant il était Horus dans son intégralité. Enfin, il aurait aussi pu demander qu'on lui transforme carrément mais cela n'aurait pas fait très naturel…

Il était content du résultat général, qui ne faisait pas trop « créé par la magie ». Ses tatouages pouvaient passer pour des peintures noires qu'on lui avait faites et le masque pouvait passer pour un objet créé par un artisan. En plus, sa peau naturellement mate convenait parfaitement au déguisement. Il se téléporta et le voilà dans une ruelle déserte près du lieu où se tenait le bal masqué. Il entra dans la salle et vit qu'il y avait déjà quelques convives. Il alla se poster devant une des colonnes de la salle pour observer les scènes qui se déroulaient devant lui. Puis, il vit une belle créature déguisée en amazone. Une créature qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà recontrée auparavant sans savoir dans quelles circonstances. Sa silhouette et sa démarche lui étaient familières et il fut très rapidement attiré par elle. Apparemment, cette attirance était réciproque puisque la femme vint l'inviter à danser au rythme d'un slow. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Zankou de danser, et encore moins des slows. Mais s'il voulait passer incognito, il devait se plier aux règles de la vie en société. Et puis, il était tellement attiré par cette femme qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Ils dansèrent ainsi un moment et le démon avait l'impression que leur corps étaient complémentaires, qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement (attention, esprits tordus s'abstenir ), qu'ils avaient déjà connus une intimité physique dans le passé. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à deviner si c'était vrai ou le fruit de son imagination. Et, de façon presque instinctive, il caressa le creux de la main de la femme. C'était un geste qu'il n'utilisait que rarement, avec Lilith et Arya. A la réaction de la femme, il sut qu'elle avait déjà connu cette même caresse auparavant. Et puis, leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Arya et nulle autre femme se tenait dans ses bras à cet instant. Il avait reconnu ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Surpris et pris de court, la belle fut plus rapide à parler que lui. Il tenta de reprendre un regard impassible, mais c'était assez difficile tant il était trouble par elle, et lui répondit :

Zankou: C'est moi. En effet, je n'aime pas les bals masqués. Mais j'ai trouvé une raison toute particulière pour venir à celui-ci.

Il lui avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase à l'oreille pour que personne d'autre ne les entende, pas même des oreilles indiscrètes. Il finit par lui déposer un baiser dans le cou, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, dans l'intimité.

Dean errait en ville, seul... Il avait besoin de se retrouver après les missions qui s'étaient enchaînées. Sam et Jo n'étant pas là, il avait décidé de se rendre dans un bar... Ou d'appeler Cass'... Il n'avait pas encore décidé... En errant de rue en rue en essayant de trouver une enseigne qui lui taperait dans l'oeil, son regard s'arrêta sur une affiche aux tons multicolores... Des couleurs flashantes qui annonçaient un bal masqué... Ce bal éveilla la curiosité de Dean, d'autant plus qu'il semblait y avoir un concours.

Dean: '' Tiens un concours du meilleur déguisement? Quel est le thème? La mythologie... Mais c'est fait pour moi ce thème... Aller c'est décidé j'y vais.'' pensa-t-il.

Dean abandonna donc l'idée d'un verre de whisky et se concentra sur la recherche d'un magasin de déguisement. Qui allait il prendre? Zeus? Non trop con arrogant et sur de lui... Poséidon? Nan très peu pour lui la barbe et le trident... Il avait un mauvais souvenir d'Hadès et des enfers en général... Il finit par trouver un magasin de déguisement et erra dans les rayons... Il finit par tomber sur un déguisement d'Arès le dieu de la Guerre! Dean s'arrêta et sortit le déguisement du rayon et se dirigea vers les essayages.

Dean, de nouveau dans ses pensées - Alors voyons voir... Une jupette... Ouille bon ça va elle arrive au genoux j'aurais qu'à mettre mon boxer fétiche en dessous ça fera courant d'air. Bon la suite... Un emplacement pour un fourreau retenu à la jupette par une ceinture avec une boucle en forme de tête de lion... Ok je pourrais y ajouter deux fourreaux pour les poignards... alors le haut... Quoi comment ça ce déguisement ne comporte pas de haut? Hum... c'est embarrassant je vais attirer tous les regards torse nu... Bon réfléchit... Ah bah y a une cape rouge ! Nickel je vais pouvoir cacher un peu tout ça ... Bien je pense que c'est bon... Ah non c'est qu'il faut pas qu'on me reconnaisse ou je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois et des mois...

Dean ressortit de la cabine d'essayage sans se changer et appela une vendeuse.

Dean: Excusez moi mademoiselle mais vous n'auriez rien qui puisse cacher mon visage mais qui serait toujours dans le thème?

La "jeune" demoiselle d'une quarantaine d'années se retourna vers Dean et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait Dean sans pouvoir parler... Il est vrai qu'on ne voyait pas souvent un étalon en jupette et les pectoraux à l'air pour incarner le plus charmeur et le plus viril des dieux qu'était Arès. Dean lui fit donc un sourire ravageur.

Vendeuse: Ohh euh oui... Ahem... Pourquoi voulez vous cacher votre euh tête?

Dean: Je participe au bal masqué et pour gagner il ne faut pas qu'on me reconnaisse

Vendeuse - Oh quelle coïncidence moi aussi. Il est vrai qu'il faut cacher cette jolie frimousse ou vous n'irez pas jusqu'au podium. Que diriez vous d'un casque militaire vous voyez celui ci par exemple les protèges joues descendent bien bas sur le visage et le découpage du casque ne laisse apparaitre que les yeux et le petit plumeau au dessus vous donnera un petit air de légionnaire

Dean: Magnifique. Vous êtes vraiment mignonne! Et je vais prendre ce bouclier aussi.

Avec un grand sourire Dean partit se rhabiller. Arrivé à la caisse , Dean eut la surprise d'avoir une jolie ristourne de 50% sur le tout. Après un dernier sourire , un clin d'oeil et un numéro en poche (qui ne sera bien sur pas utilisé mais qui fait toujours plaisir), Dean regagna sa chambre d'hôtel pour se changer. Il ajouta une paire de spartiate pour compléter le tout. Il décida de mettre de vraies armes anti démon au cas où ... On ne sait jamais sur quel démon on peut tomber.

Arrivé au centre ville Dean se mêla à la foule et essaya de profiter de l'ambiance carnavalesque .

Même après avoir été bombardé général, l'ennui s'était installé et ce n'est pas les troufions des Enfers qui allaient permettre à Loki de se distraire. Seul dans la salle du trône, Loki réfléchissait ... Son patron étant parti à la surface se mêler aux "humains", Loki se dit que le général pouvait en faire autant... En route vers la surface, il entendit des sous-fifres parler d'un bal masqué... Quoi de mieux pour tromper l'ennui qu'un tas d'humains rassemblés ensemble pour s'amuser sous couvert d'anonymat... Et quelle belle aubaine pour foutre le bordel sans aucun moyen d'être identifié.

Loki se transporta dans une ruelle étroite près du bal masqué. Celle ci était à l'image de ceux qui la polluaient : mal éclairée, humide, des ordures partout et bien sur un clochard ivre mort dans un coin...

Loki: Bien, reste plus qu'à trouver le costume..

Mais quoi mettre ? Du choix il y en avait...

Loki: Alors pas les dieux nordiques... Beaucoup trop évident... Pas les dieux européens, il y a trop de bizarreries dans leurs panthéons..." Et soudain l'évidence... L'Egypte allait lui sauver la mise..." Bon pas Sekhmet, me faire peloter les fesses très peu pour moi , surtout avec une poitrine si opulente... Je suis trop désirable" se dit il en se regardant dans le miroir " Et pourquoi pas Seth? Dieu de la foudre et du désordre... Mais c'est parfait!

Loki se regarda dans son magnifique miroir: son masque de chacal noir aux yeux émeraudes, aux oreilles dressées et anguleuses lui donnaient la touche de mystère nécessaire pour mettre le désordre sans aucun soucis, le gros collier tissé, le pagne qui lui tombait sur les genoux ouvert sur le devant et la chemise ouverte sur son torse ainsi que les sandales lui donnaient la touche aristo du personnage...

Loki: Quelque chose manque... Mais quoi? Ah mais bien sur que serait un roi sans son sceptre !, pensa-t-il.

Il fit alors apparaître un sceptre. Décidant que la tenue était complète, Loki se dirigea là où se concentraient les bruits et les cris. Il déboucha sur une grande place au centre de laquelle se dressait une fontaine agrémentée de deux statues.

Il décida de grimper sur la fontaine. Il voulait observer la foule et repérer celui ou celle qui lui permettrait de passer une folle nuit de désordre.

Une journée des plus tranquilles, pas d'attaques des chevaliers de l'aube sur une planque de la société du soir, pas de capture et donc pas de personne a torturer pour avoir de nouvelles informations toutes fraîches... Un calme plat des plus ennuyant pour Elmek qui ne vivait malheureusement que pour de l'action.

Il était donc entrains de lire à moitié dans ses pensées un livre dont il avait connue personnellement l'auteur: "Autobiographie ou mes Expériences de Vérité" GANDHI. Il avait passé de bon moment avec lui, jusqu'à ça mort "accidentelle"... Il était donc là entrains de se morfondre lorsqu'un sous-fifre lui apprit que son amie et maître Zankou avait, sans aucune raison, rejoins un bal masqué sur Terre. La première chose a laquelle il pensa était la raison derrière la venue à cette rencontre mondaine. Il connaissait assez bien Zankou pour affirmer qu'il détestait ce genre de chose, il a due y aller avec un objectif en tête qu'il a due formenter sur le moment...

Piquer par la curiosité et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire il se vêtit lui aussi d'un costume seyant pour se fondre dans la masse humaine... Enfin seyant était vite dit, il risquait plus de faire peur qu'autre chose. Le costume qu'il acheta, marchanda, vola, rafistola et bien d'autre chose encore fut celui de Charon, l'homme qui fessait traverser le Styx aux morts...

Pourquoi ce personnage ? Car il trouvais qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec lui, comme Charon il fessait passer beaucoup de gens de vie à trépas. Mais aussi le travaille et la présence indéfectible de Charon à son poste qu'importe le passager de sa barque. Son professionnalisme et sa rigueur imposait le respect ! C'est donc dans un costume des plus impressionnants qu'il se téléporta directement dans la salle de bal.

L'arrivé de ce que l'on pourrais considérer comme un genre de momie géante ne passa pas inaperçue dans cette salle pourtant assez grande pour contenir une foule déguisé... Ne désirant pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps et voulant retrouver Zankou dans cette masse, il se mit doucement à faire le tour de la salle. Regardant à travers son masque, s'il y avait des gardes infiltrés dans la salle, les possibles sorties, les menaces... Toutes informations utiles pour un combat !

Non pas qu'il veuille se battre mais on ne sait jamais qui pourrais bien se tapir dans cette foule... Il est bien là lui, alors pourquoi pas Sirius tant qu'on y est... D'ailleurs il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire a se moment. Il ne compte plus les combats et joutes verbales qu'ils ont eux, trop pour les compter, mais toutes inoubliables...

Perdue dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attentions aux monde autour de lu et bouscula une personne, elle aussi costumée. Il se retourna pour s'excuser et de sa bouche ne sortie aucun mot ! Devant lui se tenez une personne dangereuse... Comment le savait-il ? Son instinct exercé par de multiple situations de danger de mort et les nombreux combats qui ont parsemés sa vie ? Ou peut être l'attitude de cette personne ou une démarche anormale ? L'aura qu'elle dégage ?

Concrètement si on lui avait posé la question à cette instant il n'aurait même pas pue donner un semblant de réponse. Mais à se moment ci son instinct l'avertissait et il ne s'était jamais trompé.

C'est donc après un infime temps de latence qu'il se pencha et dit:

Elmek: Je m'excuse de vous avoir bousculé je mettais perdu dans mes pensées.

Scott avait finalement cédé à aller à ce bal. Miya lui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour y aller. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, elle ne l'avait pas lâché avec cela pour qu'à la fin, Scott craqua. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les bals surtout si Danny n'y est pas. Pour la peine infligée de la part de Miya, Scott lui a imposé que Lydia vienne avec eux. Elle a accepté seulement si Scott ne dansait pas avec Lydia. C'est dommage mais il essaierai tout de même d'avoir une danse avec son amie. Elle méritait bien qu'il lui en offre une. Mais ce que Lydia voudrait réellement, c'est une danse avec Danny, elle ne pourra l'avoir enfin à ce bal-ci parce que lorsque Lydia veut quelque chose, elle l'a un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'habilla classique : le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la veste noire mais avec un petit plus dont le bal imposait: un masque. Eh, oui! C'était qui plus est un bal mais un bal masqué! Il n'aimais pas trop cela parce qu'on ne sait pas qui se cache derrière les masques. Enfin, Scott, avec ses facultés de loup-garou, il pourrai facilement reconnaître à l'odeur ceux qu'il a déjà rencontré.

Lydia était magnifique comme à son habitude. Elle portait une robe rouge et un masque bien plus complexe que le mien, il avait des plumes rouges et dorées et de magnifiques dorures. Scott avait appris à taquiner Lydia sans qu'elle le tue du regard ou le plante comme un idiot.

Scott: Alors, vous êtes prête Princesse de Venise. Votre carrosse nous attend.

Elle le prit bien. Elle le connaissait bien, Scott savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de chance pour sortir avec elle alors il la considère comme sa petite soeur à protéger des vilains de la ville!

Ils prirent le chemin du bal et Lydia semblait trop pensante qu'à son habitude. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui peuvent bien la tracasser; ses pouvoirs qui lui donnent de bonnes ou mauvaises pistes et qui la laisse incertaine de pouvoir les contrôler un jour.

Mais Scott savait qu'elle ne pensera plus à ça dès ils seraient arrivés à destination. Scott et Lydia étaient venus pour s'y amuser et non pour penser à leurs problèmes. Ils attendirent Miya dont une amie devait venir la déposer devant mais à force d'attendre, Lydia et Scott entrèrent dans la salle déjà bien remplie.

Il croisait le garçon, Max, de quelques années un moins que lui qui s'occupe de la bibliothèque après les cours. Son aura lui disait d'aller le rencontrer et son instinct l'y poussait aussi mais tout d'abord, il fallait trouver une place ou un coin pour attendre Miya... Mais Scott était sûr qu'il ne pourrai pas résister d'attendre pour aller lui parler. Ben, tant pis, elle le trouvera avec lui. Il s'avance vers lui et lui fait un signe de la main pour le saluer.

Scott: Salut, moi, c'est Scott, t'es Max qui s'occupe de la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas?

Être plus direct et avec moins de tact, il n'y a pas pire que lui! Mais après sa gaffe, il se rendit compte qu'il portait un masque, lui aussi... Comment lui dire qu'il ait deviné aussi rapidement? Grâce à l'odeur de Max et ses supers-qualités de loup-garou? Non sauf si il lui fait savoir qu'il sait qu'il y a des loups-garous et qu'il se doute que j'en suis un...Mais cela l'étonnerait.

Sirius fit un détour par quelques petites ruelles avant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'attarda sur une vitrine où siégeait une affiche. Un bal costumé allait se tenir dans quelques jours au beau milieu du centre ville. Il se devait d'y aller. Pas un bal masqué ne doit se dérouler sans le célèbre Sirius Black. La question ne se posait pas. Il haussa les sourcils en lisant le thème du bal: La mythologie? Il se gratta la tempe, prenant le temps de réfléchir à son déguisement. Deux choix s'offrent à lui: Hercule ou le Dieu des Arts et de la lumière, Apollon! Ces deux rôles lui collent à la peau et lui irait à merveilles. Seulement, il y avait un concours et il ne devait en aucun cas être démasqué. Apollon lui colle bien trop à la peau et beaucoup de monde feront le rapprochement avec lui. De plus, si ça tourne au vinaigre, il aura au moins une arme pour se défendre au cas où ses pouvoirs ne fonctionneraient pas.

Ainsi, Sirius alla chercher la parfaite panoplie du prodigieux Hercule. Rien que l'idée de porter une jupette le désespère mais ce n'est pas une jupette ordinaire mais une jupette de guerrier. Un véritable et redoutable combattant. Un demi-Dieu qui plus est! Sirius enfila donc sa tenue moulant bien ses pectoraux en ajustant sa ceinture à la taille. Le costume lui allait comme un gant. Il noua son bandeau assorti à sa tenu sur sa tête et coiffa ses cheveux à la façon classe, digne d'Hercule. Il fixa le tout avec du gel afin qu'il reste bien coiffé même s'il devait se battre. Important le look pour un Black. Il avait passé une bonne heure à se coiffer avec quelques crises de nerfs concernant des mèches rebelles mais il était parvenu à ce qu'il désirait et en était très fier. Il enfila ses spartiates achetées pour l'occasion avant d'aller chercher une arme ou deux. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le sorcier se rendit donc à l'armurerie dans une boutique qu'il connaissait bien, pour s'y être rendu assez souvent, Il fouilla dans les rayons, chercha l'arme parfaite que Hercule prendrait bien en main et tomba sur une hache très facilement maniable et légère. Parfaite pour lui. Il opta pour une bonne vieille épée. Sans vouloir se vanter, il était assez habile avec des armes comme au combat à mains nues d'ailleurs. Une épée maniable, légère, résistante et pas trop longue. Il régla ses achats. Ensuite, il attacha la hache à sa ceinture en décoration et l'épée, juste à côté de façon à pouvoir dégainer rapidement. Il avait bel et bien l'intention de gagner. Un dernier accessoire à prendre soit une belle cape de Super héros! Quoi? Un demi Dieu est un super héros en quelque sorte ! Voici un petit aperçu de son déguisement mais en mieux vu que c'est Sirius quand même!

Sirius alla prendre son fils, Will dans son superbe costume. Il était fier. Extrêmement fier de lui. Ce dernier traînait des pieds et rechignait mais il était persuadé qu'il allait bien s'amuser à ce bal. Ces pensées se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit son fils se diriger vers une charmante demoiselle et l'inviter à danser. Enfin, vu que la demoiselle était déguisée, Sirius avait supposé que c'était bel et bien une fille qui se cachait dessous. Il chassa toutes autres pensées de son esprit concernant une autre solution probable. Quand à lui, il observa le bal de l'extérieur et essaya de savoir s'il reconnaîtrait des personnes parmi les invités. Est-ce que des connaissances se sont cachées derrières ces masques? Son regard se bloqua sur une demoiselle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontrée.. Elle dansait avec un homme. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu. Soudain, un flash s'alluma dans son esprit. Cette demoiselle lui rappelait une garce qui lui courrait après depuis un moment. Cette demoiselle pourrait-elle être Arya? On verra bien si ses doutes vont se confirmer...

Un bal costumé à San Francisco ! Voilà un évènement qui sortait de l'ordinaire et qui promettait d'être fun ! Enfin, si on ne comptait pas les chasses sur lesquelles il travaillait ou ses virées avec ses potes maraudeurs, bien entendu. Donc, ce n'est pas comme si Tony ne faisait jamais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était juste une façon de parler. Surtout que tout ce que Tony Stark fait sort de l'ordinaire, c'est bien connu !  
>Non, en fait, même s'il n'était pas fan des soirées mondaines ou des cérémonies de remises de prix, il aimait ce genre d'événement qui lui permettait pour un temps de redevenir Monsieur tout le monde et de ne plus être le célèbre inventeur Tony Stark qui ne pouvait passer une soirée tranquille avec sa tendre Pepper car toujours un fan ou une admiratrice venait les déranger. Et puis, il avait quelque peu délaissé sa famille dernièrement alors c'était l'occasion rêvée pour faire une sortie familiale et notamment tenter de créer des nouveaux liens avec sa fille, qu'il n'avait connue que quelques mois auparavant : Annabeth. Elle habitait avec lui et Pepper depuis la mort de sa mère, une des conquêtes de Tony mais qui, pour une fois, avait compté dans sa vie comme son premier amour.<p>

Ainsi, quand il avait vu l'affiche sur le bal costumé de ce soir, Tony n'avait pas longtemps hésité. Pepper avait été rapidement d'accord, Annabeth un peu moins. On peut dire que ce n'est pas trop son genre de se déguiser mais Tony avait réussi à la prendre par les sentiments, en lui disant que ce serait leur première sortie familiale travestie et que ça allait leur faire du bien de se retrouver ensemble. Elle avait accepté à contrecœur au début mais fut prise d'un réel entrain lorsqu'elle découvrit le thème du bal : la mythologie ! L'adolescente fascinée par les divinités grecques allait être aux anges. La famille toute récente (ben oui : Tony ne s'est découvert père que récemment et sa relation avec Pepper ne remonte pas beaucoup plus loin non plus ), alla faire les boutiques quelques jours avant le bal. Ils avaient déjà décidé de leur costume : Tony serait en Zeus, Pepper en Héra et Annabeth en Athéna. En même temps, Tony n'était pas allé chercher loin pour choisir le dieu qu'il représenterait. Avec son ego démesuré et sa philanthropie légendaire, il se prenait un peu pour « le père des hommes », dans le sens où ses inventions aidaient tout le monde dans la vie de tous les jours.

Ainsi, il trouva une perruque aux longs cheveux blancs, arrivant à la moitié de son dos, ainsi qu'une barbe blanche. Il dégota un costume grec typique blanc : il laissera son torse à moitié nu et sa jupe descendra jusqu'aux chevilles, une ceinture dorée large lui serrera le ventre. Des bracelets larges dorés décoreront ses poignets et des sandales montantes habilleront ses pieds. Pour parfaire le tout, il acheta un grand objet doré symbolisant la foudre ainsi qu'un bouclier doré, orné de scènes de batailles mythologiques.

Ses femmes, quant à elles, avaient pu trouver également leur costume et accessoires. Le jour J arriva, Pepper aida d'abord Annabeth à se préparer pour ensuite s'occuper du père, notamment pour la barbe et la perruque. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était fin prêt pour la soirée, chacun ayant son masque à la main pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas, et impatient qu'elle commence. Ils prirent une VOITURE DE LOCATION, parce qu'arrivés dans une voiture immatriculée « Stark » n'allait pas les faire passer incognito, surtout Tony. Arrivés dans la salle, Annabeth fut encore plus émerveillée par les convives déjà présents, tentant de deviner quel dieu était ici et là. La petite famille alla se désaltérer avec une boisson. Tony observa un peu la foule, tenta de deviner s'il connaissait untel ou untel puis il vit sa fille se faire courtiser par un adolescent semblait-il qui l'invita à danser. Derrière son masque, il eut un air désapprobateur que Pepper décela rapidement. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue tout en lui disant « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est qu'une danse ! » Et puis, après tout, elle avait raison : il la surveillait du coin de l'œil donc si le garçon tentait un geste déplacé, il lui sauterait dessus directement. Et il était venu ici pour se détendre et s'amuser, passer une soirée incognito et cela se passait bien jusqu'ici, de ce côté-là. Il regarda Pepper avec tendresse, prit sa main droite où il lui fit un baisemain et demanda :

Tony: Héra, me feriez-vous l'énorme privilège de m'accorder cette danse ?

Pepper lui adressa un magnifique sourire en signe d'acquiescement et le couple alla sur la piste de danse et se mit à tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Tony appréciait le moment présent et espérait juste que la soirée allait continuer sur cette lancée et que rien ne viendrait plomber l'ambiance. Il eut la stupide pensée durant quelques courts instants que des créatures puissent profiter des costumes et des masques pour se mêler à la foule et lancer une attaque dans la soirée. Si c'était le cas, il avait toujours au pire son plan de secours dans une poche de sa ceinture. Mais bon, normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir recours. En plus, les créatures devaient avoir bien mieux à faire que de se déguiser pour se mélanger à la soirée masquée, non ? Tony l'espérait en tout cas. Il tenait vraiment à passer une soirée normale, pour une fois, avec ses femmes.

Ce soir là, Max était seul, sa sœur était partie travailler et il avait reçut la consigne de ne pas sortir de la maison, mais vous connaissez les ados ? Max voulait se faire des amis, des amis de son âge, pas des adultes. Il avait donc décider de se balader. Il portait un jean banale, des converses légèrement abîmés et un t-shirt bordeau avec une veste en jean à capuche. Il avançait dans les rues sans vraiment de but, les mains dans les poches. Lorsque soudain, il vit une lumière et entendit de la musique. Il entra dans le lieux de cette fête.

C'était un bal masquer. Visiblement le thème était la mythologie. Il arqua un sourcil, il était le seul à ne pas être déguiser. Sur le coup il se dit que c'était débile comme idée. Puis il repéra des adolescents dans la salle. Il se dit qu'il pourrait sûrement changer d'avis. Le jeune garçon, décida donc de se pointer à la fête. Visiblement le meilleur déguisement était récompensé. Il finit par se décider, il rebroussa chemin, et fila dans le premier magasin de déguisement qu'il trouva. Il prit une toge blanche, un anneau d'herbe de sorbier et des tongues marrons qui ferrait parfaitement l'affaire pour des sandales. Il fila donc ensuite au lieux de la fête. Il prit un casier et y déposa son t-shirt, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, il garda son jean, étant frileux il n'avait pas envie d'avoir froid. Il enfila donc sa toge, son anneau de sorbier et prit son bâton pour faire le bâton des druides. Et le voici en druide celte. Il se sentait un peu gêné, il était tout de même torse nu sous cette toge qui laissa la moitié de son torse visible. Il avait garder son amulette et son tatouage à la cheville était visible. Un triskel noir sur sa cheville gauche. L'adolescent déambulait dans la salle, à la recherche de personne qu'il pourrait connaître, il reconnut Arya. Il sourit mais lorsqu'il voulut aller la voir, il la vit aller voir un homme, enfin il pensait que c'était un homme, alors il rebroussa chemin et fit demi tour.

Il reconnu Lydia, une fille du lycée, mais il avait un monde d'écart entre les deux, enfin c'était ce que Max pensait. Il y avait Scott aussi. Mais Max ne le connaissait pas plus que cela. Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un. Il s'excusa et reprit son chemin. Il se sentait vraiment gêné.

Il alla se mettre dans un coin, prêt des cocktails et se servit des jus de fruits. Pas question pour l'adolescent de se saouler. Il déteste l'alcool et personne ne sait quel effet cela pourrait avoir sur ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Scott. Il l'écouta parler et dit :

Max: Heu oui...toi, heu, t'es Scott, mais tu me l'as déjà dit...Heu.. tu veux boire un truc ?

Max était pas vraiment doué pour faire la conversation. Il sourit timidement, puis il demanda à Scott: « Tu es déguisé en quoi ? Moi je suis en druide celte, mais je ne pense pas gagner le prix. Et toi ? »

Max espérait juste qu'on ne lui parlerait pas de sa sœur, et encore moins des choses qui fâche, comme sa famille. Quoi qu'il était devenue maître dans l'art de dissimuler des choses.

Fouillant, observant la salle et les membres présents, la fillette commençait à réfléchir à de nouvelles idées de jeu en compagnie de son complice Seth. Elle en avait pas mal et faudrait bien jouer pour que cela fonctionne à merveilles. Elle retrouva son complice vers le stand des glaces. (Eh oui! Elle est gourmande, ce n'est pas nouveau XD) Après avoir mangé une belle grosse glace, elle expliqua son plan: choisir deux personnes chacun et tout faire pour qu'ils craquent! Par exemple tirer sur la toge, leur piquer des objets, les faire tomber, leur renverser de la glace sur eux...Heu..Non, ce serait gâcher.. Du jus de fruits, c'est mieux! Seth se rua un déguisement qui lui plu énormément et mit en application toutes les consignes de la miss.

Chloé, quand à elle, repéra deux déguisements qui lui plaisait énormément. Un premier avec une grande barbe et un éclair dans la main. On dirait Zeus...en moins puissant. et un autre sans barbe avec une hache à la ceinture. Elle commença par s'approcher du barbu avec un verre de jus de raisin la main. Elle fit mine de trébucher et se rattrapa à la toge de Zeus en renversant accidentellement son verre sur lui. Ensuite, elle s'enfuie en courant. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle bouscula Hercule qui semblait charmer une demoiselle et attrapa la hache mais impossible de la pendre. Elle était trop lourde. Au moment où elle voulu partir, une main lui agrippa le bras.

Sirius: Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire toi?

Chloé, toute rouge et baissant le regard: J'ai glissé et je me suis rattrapée à ta hache!

Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres: Mouais! Je doute que ce soit exactement ce qui s'est passé! Allez! File!

Chloé était démasquée. Il allait se méfier d'elle maintenant mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. L'autre aussi allait se méfier. Il allait falloir être plus fine. Elle se cacha derrière un couple, sans savoir que c'était Zankou et Arya et se mit à réfléchir. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, alla tirer sur la toge de Zeus, bouscula Hercule et se remit derrière le couple.

Arya frissonna en sentant un baiser se déposer dans son cou. Des images resurgirent dans son esprit. Des images datant de 6 ans auparavant. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la même scène avec les mêmes gestes et peut-être le même homme devant elle. Si c'était le même homme, cela veut dire...Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle doit se tromper. Elle doit confondre. L'homme en face d'elle serait le père de son fils. Ce même homme qui l'a banni il y a quelques semaines pour lui avoir caché l'existence de son fils. Elle fut prise de vertige, s'éloigna de Zankou, le teint livide comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'évanouir puis réussit à bredouiller quelques mots:

Arya: Je...J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette même scène...i ans déjà...C'est étrange...Je ne saurais l'expliquer..Les déguisements...ce baiser dans le cou.. Ce geste..Je suis persuadée de l'avoir déjà vécu...

Elle murmura à l'oreille de Zankou pour que personne ne puisse entendre:" Quelques mois avant la naissance de mon fils..."

Arya s'était stoppée net. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière mais elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à vivre en couple. Elle ne voulait surtout pas forcer Zankou a reconnaître Seth ni le forcer à se marier avec elle juste pour cette raison. Elle n'était certaine de ses sentiments. Elle a tellement jouer au jeu de la séduction afin de manipuler les hommes, qu'elle hésite à laisser parler son cœur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, toujours pâle, puis chercha son fils du regard avant de le reporter sur Zankou. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: celle de mêler ses lèvres aux siennes mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme. Il lui reprochait de lui avoir caché une partie de sa vie et elle, par fierté et orgueil, lui avait dit que c'était sa vie et que cela ne le regardait pas. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est le père de Seth, Arya ne savait plus trop quoi penser, surtout que le petit garçon est plus que possessif avec elle. Seth aurait du mal à accepter un homme aux côtés de sa mère même si ce dernier se révélait être son père. Arya n'avait pas remarqué que l'heure du concours touchait à sa fin. Elle savait que Zankou avait une bonne raison pour venir ainsi sur Terre. Elle avait de vagues indices mais sans plus.

Certes, Zankou avait une impression de déjà vu en dansant avec cette femme, qu'il avait deviné être Arya, la seule femme qui avait réussi à percer sa carapace et qui était devenu désormais son point faible. Mais, en 2 000 ans d'existence, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si cette impression était fondée ou non. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, sa compagne cessa de danser et s'éloigna de lui. Il la rejoignit et devina un malaise derrière le masque que la jeune femme portait. Il allait lui en demander la raison lorsqu'elle commença à parler. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Zankou se rappela que son impression de déjà vu était bel et bien fondé. Ses mots lui rappelèrent en mémoire une soirée telle que celle-ci, il y a de cel ans. Les convives étaient tous masqués et il avait partagé un long moment d'intimité avec sa compagne de danse favorite, même s'il n'avait jamais vu son visage. C'est alors que cette scène lui revenait en mémoire qu'il entendit, comme à travers un voile, les dernières paroles d'Arya. Il était sûr et certain maintenant que la femme à côté de lui avait été sa compagne de l'époque et c'était déjà une surprise un peu déroutante pour lui. Mais à peine cette surprise passée que la bombe lui arriva au cerveau et y fut analysé… « Quelques mois avant la naissance de son fils »… Combien exactement ? Il répéta d'une voix blanche :

Zankou: Combien de mois exactement avant la naissance de ton enfant ?

Mais Arya, au lieu de répondre, promena son regard de Seth à Zankou et il n'en lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre… Ce n'était pas possible… Le petit garçon qu'il avait réprimandé quelques semaines plus tôt aux Enfers serait son fils ? Celui qui avait montré une si grande insolence à son égard ? Il ne pouvait le croire, ou ne le voulais pas… Il reprit plus pour lui-même que pour Arya :

Zankou: Ce n'est pas possible…

Sauf qu'il savait au fond de lui-même que c'était plus que possible, que c'était la vérité. Cet enfant lui avait rappelé quelqu'un au même âge, le même air ténébreux et insolent, possessif, qui n'en avait que faire de l'autorité. C'était lui à cet âge-là… Et ça lui semblait tellement évident maintenant qu'il se trouvait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais cela voulait-il dire que la Source venait de se trouver un héritier ? Un autre point faible ? Ou un point fort ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire mais, ce qui était certain, c'était que, là tout de suite, il se devait de reprendre ses esprits pour mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était fixée pour la soirée. Et ce qui l'aida à revenir à lui, c'était une enfant déguisée en Cupidon qui venait de se cacher derrière lui. Une enfant qui lui en rappelait une autre, une exaspérante peste qu'il rêvait d'étriper. Il se retourna vers la petite, plongea un regard meurtrier dans le sien et lui intima :

Zankou: Va jouer ailleurs !

Et la petite ne demanda pas son reste… Les enfants ! Quelle calamité ! Et il venait d'apprendre qu'il était père ! Alors là, c'était le pompon ! Sauf que voilà : s'il voulait garder Arya près de lui et avoir un avantage en tant que Source en ayant un héritier, il allait devoir faire avec. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Zankou se sentait bien mieux en compagnie de la belle rousse et regrettait de l'avoir banni des Enfers, même si c'était en guise d'exemple. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était pouvoir être avec elle, qu'elle devienne sa Reine. Zankou essaya de reprendre contenance dans son attitude, de ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments et ses pensées, qui n'étaient pas forcément positives pour le moment envers son fils… Qui sait, cela viendrait peut-être avec le temps… Mais pour l'instant, tout ce à quoi il devait penser en tant que chef de la Société de l'Etoile du Soir, c'était à ce qui l'avait amené ici. Ainsi, afin de dissiper tout malentendu ou malaise avec Arya, et étant donné que l'heure du final n'était pas arrive, il décida de s'occuper de ses affaires familiales… Il enlaça Arya et l'embrassa et il fit, comme une révélation :

Zankou: Seth est mon fils… J'ai encore du mal à l'assimiler… Et je pense que cela prendra du temps mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Puis, prenant un air intéressé, l'était-il vraiment ou le jouait-il, même lui ne le savait pas, il demanda: "Que lui as-tu dit sur moi ? Sur son père ?"

Zankou regardait avec attention l'assemblée de convives, tentant de retrouver d'une part, dans la foule, son fils et, d'autre part, d'identifier quelles personnes masquées pourraient être des Chevaliers de l'Aube et lui donner du fil à retordre par la suite…

Dean se mit à errer comme une âme en peine dans la salle de bal. Il cherchait désespérément Sam et/ ou Jo. Soit ils étaient bien déguisés soit ils n'étaient pas là. Au bon de 30 minutes de recherche infructueuse, Dean se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se libérer. Sam était surement sur la piste de Loki et de Zankou pour ne pas changer... Il espérait surement faire revenir Loki du bon côté de la barrière alors que Dean n'espérait qu'une seule chose... Que celui ci fasse un pas de travers pour lui enfoncer sa dague au fond de la gorge... Quand à Zankou... Dean ne savait pas comment faire pour l'empêcher de nuire... Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il faillit écraser une petite tornade qui ressemblait à une petite fille mais il n'aurait su dire qui elle était tellement elle se cachait en courant... Bref encore une gamine qui a fait une farce et qui coure se cacher pour ne pas se faire attraper...

Alors que faire Sam n'est pas là et Jo n'a pas l'air d'être venue... Décidément, elle ne sait pas lâcher son sacro saint café... pensa-t-il.

Sur ces pensées, Dean s'arrêta net... Peut être avait il parlé trop vite? Jo s'était peut être libérée finalement... Pourquoi cette interrogation? Dean venait de tomber sur l'image d'une femme blonde sublime... Habillée en Déesse du Mont Olympe, une toge blanche magnifique, des sandales couleur or, une cascade de boucles blondes avec une orchidée dans les cheveux et un loup violet pailleté sur le visage. Dean n'arrivait pas à reconnaître si c'était sa bien aimée ou une autre femme. En tant que Arès le dieu indompté, Dean décida d'aller voir de plus prêt qui était cette femme...

Après une heure à attendre sur son perchoir Loki sentit l'impatience pointer le bout de son nez et quand celle ci le gagne mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages . Il descendit de son perchoir et commença à fendre la foule en direction du bal une fois dans le hall il gravit les escaliers et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle pour observer ces petits êtres batifolant comme si demain ne devait jamais venir il commença tranquillement à leur tourner autour histoire de voir qui serais à son goût .

Au cours de son "inspection" Loki repéra ce cher Elmek et en voyant prés de qui il se trouvait il se dit - Eh ben il se fait plaisir mais l'insecte à ses côtés ferait mieux d'y regarder à deux fois, ce petit chat a des griffes !

Retournant à ces occupation et ayant atteint le bar il repéra un couple des plus surprenant ils étaient mutuellement habillés en Zeus et Héra

Loki: Si l'excès d'égo était dangereux pour la santé ces deux la seraient morts depuis longtemps , je vais bien m'amuser

Loki réfléchis quelques instants quand à la méthode à utiliser et décida de ce servir des moutons présent dans la salle , il influença le chef d'orchestre afin que celui-ci lance une farandole , tous les invités commencèrent à suivre la musique sans pouvoir y résister et se mirent à tourner autour du couple en cadence , au bout de quelques tours de piste Loki décida de séparer les tourtereaux un des danseurs saisi alors Héra fermement par la main et l'entraîna alors que le chef d'orchestre accélérait le rythme .

Zeus essaya de retenir sa bien aimée mais en vain il ne put que la regarder s'éloigner entraînée par le flot des danseurs , Loki qui observait la scène tout en sirotant un martini ne put retenir l'apparition d'un léger rictus

Loki: Eh bien petit homme comment va tu t'y prendre maintenant ?

La fête était comble et il y avait déjà une bonne ambiance. Scott McCall venait tout juste de sympathiser avec Max qui lui avait servi à boire. Il l'avait remercié et il lui avait demandé comment il était déguisé après l'avoir décrit qu'il était costumé en druide celte. Il sourit en voyant Lydia revenir de son habituel tour de piste, elle aussi, avec le sourire.

Scott: Avec Lydia, nous nous sommes déguisés en personnages vénitiens. C'est tout simple mais j'aime bien.

Enfin, c'était plutôt l'idée de Lydia de se déguiser du même thème. Elle aurait aimé titiller Miya pour avoir le même style que lui mais elle n'était toujours pas là et n'envoyait aucun message à Scott pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.  
>Il savait que ce fameux prix que Max venait de lui parler tomberait dans les mains de Lydia. Enfin, elle avait bien plus de chances de le remporter que Max ou que Scott, même tous les deux réunis. Lydia lui prit la manche de son costume pour le tirer vers la piste de danse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester poireauter près du buffet.<p>

Scott: Attends encore cinq minutes et puis promis, je t'offre une danse.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser une danse à Lydia. Elle était la fille la plus canon de notre ancien lycée et même sûrement celle de notre Lycée actuel et honnêtement, il en avait rêvé quelques fois de pouvoir danser avec elle alors il ne laisserai pas cette chance s'envoler.

Il s'excusa envers Max et Lydia, Scott fila dehors pour essayer d'appeler Miya mais rien à faire, elle ne décrochait pas. Scott lui laissa un message vocal en lui disant qu'il était au Bal avec Lydia et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il pouvait ne pas lui dire qu'il était avec Lydia mais si elle débarquait, ce serait le carnage...Il soupira en se retournant. Lydia était devant lui souriante.

Scott: Sûrement qu'elle ne viendra pas... Sa jalousie maladive va me rendre cinglé !

Elle lui tendit son bras et Scott hésitai à le prendre mais finalement, il se disait qu'il pouvait aussi s'amuser avec son amie sans qu'il ait de débordements. Ils rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous pour aller danser.  
>Au début tout allait bien parce que les musiques que le DJ passait étaient rythmiques et énergétiques alors pas trop besoin de se coller.<p>

Puis vient, bien entendu c'était inévitable, un slow. Elle se colla à lui en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Il posa maladroitement et avec un certain malaise les siennes sur la taille de son amie. Même si il savait qu'elle était son amie la plus proche, qu'elle habitait avec lui et qu'elle voulait donner son cœur à Danny, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, Lydia faisait effet à tous les garçons et Scott n'était pas l'exception à la règle.

Il repensa à leur unique baiser échangé, l'an dernier. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle avait fait cela et le lui demander pourrait briser ce moment.

Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort et sa respiration allait un peu plus vite. Il avait la tête de Lydia posée sur sa joue. A quoi pouvait-elle penser en ce moment? Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des possibilités à ce qu'elle pensait que le slow était fini. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en rigolant un peu. Il fronçait des sourcils. Pourquoi rigolait-elle? Ses yeux étaient-ils rouges?! Elle les voyait! Lydia avait réussi à le déconcentrer, ne fut-ce qu'un peu. Il lui sourit et il secoua légèrement sa tête pour régler ce petit problème.

Ils continuèrent à danser sur toutes les sortes de musiques que l'on leur faisait passer et à force d'avoir Lydia auprès de lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avais identifiée non comme une petite amie potentielle mais plutôt comme une petite sœur à protéger grâce à son instinct et l'attitude de Lydia: elle le prévenait qu'elle allait danser avec un camarade ou autre. Bien entendu, elle habitait chez lui et c'était lui son chauffeur, elle avait des raisons de le faire mais depuis les attaques à Beacon Hills, elle voulait s'assurer que quelqu'un sache où elle était si il y avait un événement de type surnaturel... Et ce rôle, en général, c'était Danny qui le portait mais ce soir, c'était Scott.

Sirius commence à s'ennuyer dans ce bal, tout seul, sans partenaire. Il s'amuse donc à se divertir en observant les participants. Très vite, il repère son fils en charmante compagnie mais ne semble pas connaître la jeune fille à ses côtés. Ensuite, il voit sa fille se précipiter dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme étant son filleul, Ludovic Potter. Perplexe et soucieux, il garde un œil sur eux. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Connaissant le gène Potter, il vaut mieux se méfier. Sans compter que Potter plus Black, ça risque de faire des étincelles! Il fronça les sourcils en les observant et se tint prêt à intervenir. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'une charmante amazone débarqua dans la salle. Exquise plutôt! Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller l'aborder. Tout en lui tendant la main, il s'exclama:

Sirius: M'accorderiez-vous une danse Belle amazone?

L'amazone: Avec plaisir, Hercule!

Sirius: Je me demandais quand tu allais venir égayer la soirée?

L'amazone: Tu n'étais pas plutôt impatient de voir le déguisement? T'es déçu?

Sirius: J'avoue que j'avais hâte! Je ne suis pas déçu, pas le moins du monde!

Sirius lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille: Je t'aime!

L'amazone venait de rougir et Sirius en profita pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Cela valait le coup de patienter. Il était heureux de l'avoir épouser il y a 17 ans déjà. Il devrait peut-être la redemander en mariage pour refaire une nuit de noce. Après tout, ils étaient trop jeunes la dernière fois et sans compter que Remus s'était incrusté au voyage. Le slow avec sa femme se trouvait tout simplement magique. Elle lui demanda où se trouvait les enfants et elle avait sourit en voyant la tête de Sirius en ce qui concernait Alice et Ludovic. Nathan s'amusait à courir entre les habitants de San Francisco en compagnie d'autres enfants. D'ailleurs, une petite chipie s'amusait un peu trop avec les nerfs de certaines personnes et comme par hasard, il se trouvait dans le lot. Elle l'avait bousculer en espérant obtenir son épée mais en vain. Il l'avait sermonné mais ne la voyait plus. Tant mieux. Tout en dansant, il vit un homme contrôler les gestes des personnes présentes sur la piste de danse. Sirius résistait au sort, tout comme Amy. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient des sorciers! Étrange! Il restait sur ses gardes et gardait le type à l'œil! Il continua de danser lorsqu'un couple vint les bousculer. Il se retourna et vit Zeus. Il avait l'étrange impression de le connaître mais ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Il fouilla dans son esprit et l'observa pour trouver une piste.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien pour le couple mythologique, mise à part le regard inquisiteur de Tony concernant le mystérieux partenaire de sa fille, ce qui désespérait visiblement Pepper. Il la regarda avec un air détaché :

Tony: Quoi ?

Pepper: Rien…

Tony: … Vas-y, dis-moi !

Pepper: D'accord, d'accord ! Je trouve fascinant de découvrir encore une nouvelle facette de toi, alors qu'on se connaît depuis si longtemps et que je pensais te connaître par cœur !

Tony, en bombant le torse et relevant le menton: C'est tout moi ça ! Surprise et fascinatio. De quelle facette tu parles exactement ?

Pepper: La paternelle.

Tony se renfrogna, pris au dépourvu: Ah…

Pepper, souriante: C'est touchant et attendrissant cette façon dont tu la couves et la protèges. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça d'un coureur de jupons comme toi, qui courait déjà après toutes les filles à cet âge-là mais qui ne veut surtout pas que sa fille danse avec un compagnon lors d'un bal… Etrange de ta part… Mais touchant!

Tony, avec un sourire contrit: Touché ! Mais je rectifie un point : ancien coureur de jupons ! Et comme je connais justement les garçons de cet âge, je n'ai pas envie que ma fille soit une de leurs victimes…

Pepper: Je comprends mais si tu veux un de mes conseils : ne la surprotège pas non plus ! Je te parle par expérience : quand un parent nous surprotège, on n'a qu'une envie : partir loin de lui pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Donc si tu ne veux pas la voir s'éloigner, ne la surprotège pas. Et, je contre-attaquerai avec un autre point : ta fille n'a pas hérité de toi sur l'aspect de coureur de jupons… Elle a peut-être hérité de ton intelligence et de ton sale caractère têtu et arrogant mais certainement pas de l'aspect coureur. Il n'y a qu'à regarder comment elle se comporte avec ce garçon : elle n'est pas du genre allumeuse, à changer de garçons tous les deux jours !

Tony: Tu as raison, chérie. Excuse-moi !

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et posa son menton dans son cou. Dans cette position, ils étaient assez collés l'un à l'autre de telle sorte que, lorsqu'une furie passa, trébucha en renversant son jus de fruit et se rattrapant à la toge de Tony. La toge était un peu descendue mais pas de beaucoup car il avait assez bien serré sa ceinture à la taille. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait enfilé un short blanc en dessous de sa toge, alors il ne se serait pas retrouvé en caleçon devant la foule, même s'il fallait avouer que ce n'est pas ce qui l'aurait gêné le plus ce soir… Cependant, le bas de sa toge, au niveau de sa cuisse droite, était tâché de jus de fruit… Il s'est retourné pour demander à la furie de faire attention mais celle-ci s'était enfuie à toute allure. Même pas d'excuses… Les enfants de nos jours, je vous jure ! Quelle insolence ! Encore heureux que sa fille était plus âgée ! Car les enfants de 8/10 ans étaient vraiment insupportables ! Il s'excusa auprès de Pepper et se rendit dans les toilettes pour homme afin de mettre de l'eau sur sa toge et la savonner. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait commencer à enlever la tâche, sinon elle ne partirait jamais. Il réussit à la nettoyer un peu. Il ne restait qu'une légère tâche rose quand il s'apprêtait à sortir des toilettes et tomba nez à nez, ou plutôt masque à masque, sur le mystérieux compagnon de sa fille… Vu de près, il lui semblait familier mais impossible à reconnaître malheureusement. Intéressant… S'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, il n'y avait pas meilleur moment que maintenant ! Et puis, c'était lui qui venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup après tout, non ? Tony voulait juste lui poser quelques questions pour savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un énième coureur de jupons… Il ouvrit donc la conversation de la sorte :

Tony: Bonsoir, la soirée se passe bien pour vous ?

Inconnu, avec un regard amusé: Bonsoir. Oui, elle est parfaite!

Tony: J'ai cru voir que vous aviez trouvé une belle compagne de danse…

Inconnu, avec un regard passionné: N'est-ce-pas ? Vous aussi vous l'avez remarquée ! Elle est tellement belle, c'est normal !

Tony, avec un sourire en coin: Vous êtes venu accompagné ce soir ou seul ?

Inconnu, commençant à se faire méfiant devant cet interrogatoire: Avec ma famille… Et vous ?

Tony: Moi aussi, avec ma femme et ma fille, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas les manquer non plus ! Elles sont remarquables !

Inconnu, avec un sourire rassuré et essayant de fuir cet homme louche: Je n'en doute pas ! Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne à ma compagne ! Bonne soirée !

Tony: Bonne soirée à vous deux !

Tony laissa le jeune homme partir en premier et il sortit peu de temps après lui. Il était un peu rassuré par rapport à Annabeth car le regard passionné de ce garçon montrait qu'il tenait à elle. Et quand on tient à quelqu'un comme ce garçon a l'air de tenir à sa fille, on ne le fait pas souffrir… On est respectueux. Ce qui l'agaçait davantage, c'était qu'il était certain de connaître ce regard et cette voix mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Et il était certain qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche et c'est ça qui l'intriguait davantage ! Il rejoignit Pepper au bar, se désaltéra puis l'invita de nouveau à danser. C'était l'heure d'un slow ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas danser un slow avec la déesse de la soirée ! Au début, tout se passait bien puis, brusquement, tout changea : le rythme de la danse, l'attitude des autres convives mais aussi la leur. Les voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à faire une farandole alors qu'ils ne le voulaient pas : ils ne contrôlaient plus leurs gestes malgré leur volonté et leur essai de reprendre la mainmise sur leur corps. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, la plupart des autres danseurs avaient le même problème mais dansaient autour du couple Zeus/Héra. Ce n'est pas que Tony n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, loin de là ! Mais il voulait justement que cette soirée soit différente des autres et ne pas être remarqué ! C'était mal barré ! Il parlait avec Pepper, lui expliquant qu'ils étaient certainement sous l'emprise d'un sort maléfique pour ne pas pouvoir se contrôler de la sorte. Ils commençaient à regarder autour d'eux pour trouver l'origine du sort mais à ce moment-là, alors que le rythme de la musique s'accélérait, on vint lui voler Pepper. Il cria, tendit la main vers elle pour la rattraper mais le marionnettiste ne faisait que les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tony criait le prénom de Pepper, tant pis si elle était démasquée, c'était le moins important, la cherchait des yeux puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait. Il commençait « légèrement » à s'agacer et à s'énerver. Celui qui jouait avec eux allait passer un très sale quart d'heure quand il lui mettrait la main dessus ! Foi de Tony Stark ! Tout à coup, il heurta un autre couple, qui ne semblait pas subir ce misérable sort. Hercule se retourna alors, en compagnie d'une amazone et il reconnut par leur regard qu'il s'agissait nulle autre que Sirius et Amy. Il s'écria, avant de n'être emporté de nouveau par le marionnettiste :

Tony: Sirius ! C'est moi ! Aide-moi !

Hercule le reconnut alors et l'attrapa par le bras. Fit-il quelque chose de spécial ou était-ce le fait qu'un danseur non soumis au sort le touche, mais il récupéra le contrôle de ses gestes. Il raconta alors rapidement que la foule avait embarqué Pepper, sous les traits d'Héra mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver à cause de ce fichu sort ! Amy fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle se chargeait de trouver Pepper et de la désensorceler. Sirius et Tony cherchaient autour d'eux qui était le fameux marionnettiste quand son regard se posa sur Annabeth et son mystérieux compagnon, qui ne semblaient pas non plus subir le sort. C'est alors que le chemin se fit dans son cerveau et qu'il eut le déclic : celui qui avait eu ce regard si passionné sur sa fille n'était autre que William Black ! Un des fils de son meilleur ami ! Sirius était-il au courant que son fils en pinçait pour sa toute récente fille ? Et, Tony devait-il être rassuré que sa fille aimait bien ce garçon ? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion qu'Amy revenait avec Pepper. Il enlaça cette dernière fortement tout en remerciant la sorcière pour son aide. Mais, maintenant qu'ils savaient que quelque chose de maléfique était dans la salle, devaient-ils s'attendre à pire ou non ?

Max était entrer ici pour tenter de parler avec des gens. Il avait revus certaines personnes, mais il devait admettre que tout le monde était déguisé alors pour trouver qui était qui c'était quasiment mission impossible. Alors l'adolescent c'était mit du côté du buffet, bon pas du côté des huîtres qu'il détestait, mais bien du côté des jus de fruits, et des cacahuètes. Il en prenait en poignée de main et les laissait glisser dans sa bouche. Il se laisser aller avec la musique. Soudain, il vit Scott arriver. Il l'avait reconnut de suite. Ce type avec sa bande on aurait dit qu'il était Robin des Bois. Tout le monde l'appréciait mais en même temps, tout le monde le recherchait. Enfin tout ça c'était dans la tête de Max, car à la bibliothèque, il entendait les jeunes dire "où est Scott", puis dans le lycée en lui même c'était la même chose. Il était le sauveur de la ville ou quoi ? Max lui tendit la main poliment et fit : "Max, et oui c'est ça, je bosse à la bibliothèque."

Il ne voulait pas répondre à la question de qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était un peu gênant de répondre qu'il était entrer parce qu'il y avait de la lumière. Au moment, où il aurait bien discuter un peu plus, Lydia, une des amies de Scott vint et lui dit que c'était maintenant pour aller danser. Max les regarda faire et il sourit. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Il ne savait pas c'était quoi l'amitié. Il sentit un nouveau gargouillement dans son ventre ! Il avait encore faim ! Il se retourna et à ce moment là il percuta quelqu'un qui renversa son verre sur lui.

Max : Merd...

La personne s'excusa. Max lui fit signe que c'était rien. Il alla aux casiers et récupéra son sac dans lequel il avait mit ses vêtements et il fila au toilette pour se changer. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se demanda :

Max: Pourquoi ça n'arrive cas moi ? Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans des situations délicates ?!"

Cependant, il ne pensait pas si bien dire. En ressortant des toilettes, il surprit une petite fille malicieuse en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Il la connaissait un peu, c'était Chloé. Il s'approcha lentement et lui dit : "Hey, salut...Dis tu fais quoi ?"

Il avait un regard coquin. Lui aussi il voulait s'amuser ! Il était pas seulement là pour distribuer des encyclopédies aux adolescents dans la bibliothèque, il était un adolescent ! Et un ado qui avait envie de s'amuser ! Il avait remit son jean et son t-shirt, il n'était donc plus du tout déguisé. Il regarda la petite fille et l'enfant qui était avec elle. Puis il demanda à Chloé : Je peux jouer avec vous ? Promis je dis rien aux adultes, mais vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide pour prendre les sucreries ?

Il savait que des bonbons avaient été caché, et c'était pas le roi des voleurs, mais disons que son pouvoir, bien dissimulé pourraient le faire passer pour le prince des voleurs.

Loki était contrarié... Deux individus résistaient à sa légère manipulation et se permettaient de venir gâcher sa soirée dansante... Il semblait même que l'homme déguisé grossièrement en Hercules l'eut repéré ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau. Loki rechercha Zankou dans la salle mais ne l'aperçut pas.. Ce qui commença à l'agacer prodigieusement... Il voulait s'amuser et la situation commençait à le lasser... Il croisa le regarde d'Elmek et décida de lancer l'attaque sans l'accord de son supérieur. Loki décida de corser les choses pour faire pleurer les deux individus qui troublaient sa gentille fête. Il réunit dix mortels qu'il hypnotisa à un tel point que seul une cérémonie de désenvoutement leur rendrait leur identité.Il envoya ses individus bloquer de l'extérieur toutes les issues possibles... Il sentait que la soirée commençait à devenir festive .

Elmek de son côté semblait s'amuser comme un enfant quand il torture les fourmis. Bien cella arrangeait les intentions de Loki. Il tendit les mains et se mit à faire augmenter la température et à la faire brusquement chuter! Et ceux plusieurs fois de suite. Il ricana et se mit à faire le tour de la salle. Il fini par tomber sur un regard noir et assassin...

Loki: Oups! Apparemment c'était trop tôt...

Loki fit un petit sourire à Zankou et se remit de plus belle à torturer les gens... Il accéléra le rythme de la danse au point de provoquer des arrêts cardiaques... Profitant de l'animation et du désespoir de certains, il s'approcha dans le désordre et le chaos d'Arya qui lui tournait le dos. Il en profita pour la poignarder sournoisement et de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la salle la laissant sur le sol...Soudain quelque chose lui boucha la vue... Ahh quel horrible visage que celui de Dean Winchester... Mais Loki se réjouissait de pouvoir titiller cet empêcheur de tourner en rond... Cela promettait d'être funny!

La fillette croisa Max, un garçon qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien et qui lui demanda s'il pouvait jouer avec eux. Il était plus âgé qu'eux et comme il venait de le dire, il pourrait être un redoutable atout pour attraper des bonbons ou autres friandises disposées en hauteur. Elle lui sourit et l'accepta dans le groupe des « p'tits chenapans ». Tout s'enchaîna très vite, Chloé avait commencé par embêter un certain Hercule puis un certain Zeus jusqu'à que ce qu'elle avait prévu ne se réalise pas tout à fait. Après avoir fui avant que Tony Stark ait pu l'attraper et s'être faite grondée par Sirius, la petite chipie a trouvé protection, sur la piste de danse derrière un charmant petit couple entrain de danser un slow et de parler d'une discussion privée. Vous connaissez Chloé ? Non ? C'est étonnant ! La fillette laissait l'oreille tendue et capta des bribes de la conversations. Elle ne comprit pas grand chose et même en recollant les morceaux de puzzle, elle n'arrivait pas à tout capter. Une personne la bouscula. Elle chancela mais retrouva son équilibre. Elle se retourna dans l'idée de rouspéter après le responsable de la bousculade et de lui expliquer les bonnes manières mais elle constata que la personne ne semblait plus contrôler ses mouvements. Cela lui rappela les tours de magie qui passent à la télévision certains soirs et la fit sourire jusqu'au moment où ce nouveau jeu commençait à lui faire peur. En effet, ce n'était pas une seule personne qui se trouvait visée mais la salle entière, enfin, tout ceux qui dansaient et elle les vit lutter en vain et être obligés de réaliser une farandole.

La fillette se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas touchée par le sort mais en était heureuse de ne pas l'être. Il faut dire qu'elle se trouvait dans le dos d'une divinité égyptienne plus connue sous le nom de Zankou. Heureusement qu'il ne s'en est pas aperçu sinon il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler. En même temps, il semble trop occupé avec la charmante demoiselle dans ses bras. La soirée semblait plus qu'avancée puisque les organisateurs en vinrent à annoncer les gagnants. Dans la catégorie junior, la fillette vit le prix être remporté par un joli petit couple couple avec qui elle aurait pu jouer les cupidons mais apparemment ils n'ont pas eu besoin de ses salent. Un peu frustrant mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle ne peut être partout. En revanche les grands gagnant dans la catégorie adulte sont les deux personnes se trouvant juste à côté d'elle.

La fillette n'eut pas le temps de réagir et d'essayer de savoir qui se cachait derrière les masques qu'une attaque se fit ressentir. Des boules de feu jaillirent de tous les côtés agrémentées d'éclairs, Chloé commençait à paniquer et leva la tête en direction de l'homme derrière lequel elle s'était cachée avant de croiser son regard. Il lui lança un regard noir en lui rétorquant d'aller jouer ailleurs et fusillait aussi du regard l'auteur des attaques. A ce moment, la petite fille reconnu ce regard, cette attitude pour l'avoir déjà RENCONTRÉ par le passé. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela d'une sortie au parc où elle l'avait quelque peu embêtée mais rien de bien méchant. Sauf que l'homme en question ne plaisantait pas et il valait mieux qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle baissa le regard et se faufila parmi la foule, se faisant bousculer au passage, trébuchant, esquivant des boules de feu par là, des éclairs pas là et cherchant son papa dans la cohue.

La panique l'envahie de plus en plus et un homme la bouscula un peu trop fortement et la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle se releva en se tenant le poignet et se plaça devant l'homme en question. Elle ne le reconnu pas et pour cause, il portait un beau masque et semblait bagarreur. Vous l'aurez peut-être reconnu ? Non ? Cela m'étonne ! L'homme en question se trouvait être Dean. Donc, la fillette se planta devant lui en tirant sur sa manche avant de répliquer:

Chloé: Non mais oh ! Vous devriez faire attention ! Il y a du monde à côté ! En plus, vous ne vous excusez même pas ! J'attends vos excuses !

La petite n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de Dean puisqu'une boule de feu vint se diriger droit sur eux. Elle se jeta sur le sol pour l'éviter et quand elle se releva, elle ne vit plus Dean. Elle le chercha du regard mais en vain. Impossible de le retrouver parmi cette foule s'agitant dans tous les sens. Chloé sait qu'elle la déjà vu quelque part, qu'elle le connaît mais n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il faut dire que le masque n'aide pas à le reconnaître. Chloé se fait à nouveau bousculer mais avant qu'elle n'est pu manifester son agacement, une boule de feu vint la toucher à la jambe. Elle hurla de douleur. Boitant, elle chercha son papa du regard. Elle cria. Elle se mit à pleurer. La peur l'envahissait et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle ne jouait plus et ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle et serrer son papa dans ses bras.

Elle se demandait où il se trouvait. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre comme elle avait perdu sa maman. Elle n'avait plus que lui pour famille. Il est son papa pour elle. Elle se faufila, esquivant les boules de feu, cherchant son papa, l'appelant tout en pleurant et lorsqu'elle le vit au loin, malgré la douleur de sa jambe, elle courra aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour le rejoindre. Seulement, une épée s'enfonça dans le dos de son papa. Elle cria. Elle hurla. Elle éclata en sanglot. Chloé vint s'agenouiller auprès de son papa et le serra très fort, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait en lui disant

Chloé: Papa ! J'ai besoin de toi mon papa ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? S'il te plaît, papa !

Une vitre explosa et des milliers de morceaux de verre volèrent dans tous les sens. La petite fille se mit en boule mais quelques morceaux se logèrent sur ses bras et ses jambes. De chaudes larmes roulaient sur se joues, la fillette ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête et surtout rentrer chez eux. Elle baissa le regard et son papa ouvrit les yeux en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Lui sautant au cou, elle l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Il se leva, compressa sa plaie à l'aide de sa toge et porta sa fille avant de prendre la direction de leur appartement. Il était grand temps de rentrer, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus en état de se battre et qu'il se devait de protéger Chloé avant tout. Tony la rassura en lui disant que c'était terminé, qu'ils allaient rentrer à la maison et que tout redevient calme.

Esquivant les coups d'épée et les boules de feu, Tony s'en prend une au niveau du mollet mais parvient à s'enfuir avec Chloé dans les bras et hors de portée des démons. Il hésita un moment avant de revenir en pleine scène de combat suite à son serment de Chevaliers de l'Aube mais il se dit qu'il finirait plus par les pénaliser qu'autre chose. De plus, ses alliés allaient écraser une puissante défaite mais ce n'est pas grave puisque c'est dans la défaite que se forge la victoire ! Ils ont perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! La guerre est loin d'être terminée et les Chevaliers n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Ces derniers ont été surpris et ne s'étaient pas préparés à cette attaque surprise. Ils auraient du le prévoir et tireront les leçons de cet échec.

Tony ne rentra pas tout suite à son appartement afin de soigner leurs blessures. Seulement, s'il se rend à l'hôpital, il va devoir trouver une bonne explication pour expliquer ce qu'il lui est arrivé et ce serait trop long à expliquer sans oublier le fait qu'ils le prendraient pour un fou et le ferait interner d'urgence. Il ne le refuserait pas s'il y avait une charmante demoiselle dans le service pour s'occuper de lui mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il décida donc de se rendre chez son ami, Mark Sloan. En tant que chirurgien, il pourrait les soigner convenablement et il ne serait pas obliger d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour justifier leurs blessures. Mark les accueillit et les installa sur le canapé après l'avoir recouvert d'un tissus. Il commença par soigner la fillette qui finit par s'endormir, épuisée par ce débordement d'émotion. Mark soigna Tony par la suite et tout deux finirent par se prendre une bonne bière devant un match de base-ball, rejoint très vite par Derek, Addison et Ana.

Ressentant un malaise, une impression de déjà vu, Arya s'était reculée et écartée de Zankou avant de finir par lui expliquer son ressentie. Lorsqu'elle prononça qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette scène en sa compagnie quelques mois avant la naissance de son fils, elle fut surprise de la question de Zankou. Elle ne lui répondit pas, non pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais parce qu'elle se mit à comprendre que Zankou se trouvait être le père de son fils. Elle regarda Seth puis Zankou deux à trois fois de suite sans se cacher de Zankou. Arya se trouvait tellement désemparée qu'elle ne fit pas attention au « Ce n'est pas possible... » que la nouvelle Source venait de prononcer. Sans vraiment s'y attendre et toujours dans ses pensées, Arya fut surprise de voir Zankou l'embrasser et de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait comprit que Seth se trouvait être son fils mais qu'il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée même si comme il venait de le dire, tout vient à point qui sait attendre. Il attendait une approbation de la jeune femme mais celle-ci, en guise d'acquiescement, posa ses mains sur le visage du démon et l'embrassait passionnément.

Ensuite, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait dit à Seth sur son père, son père biologique. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit puisqu'avant maintenant, elle ne savait pas qui c'était et encore moins que c'était le chef de la Société de l'étoile de Soir. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir encore une fois. Elle se devait de jouer cartes sur table. S'apprêtant à répondre, elle fut stopper par l'annonce des grands gagnants du concours et s'était surpris à être élue vainqueur avec Zankou. Comme quoi, ils devaient vraiment être fait l'un pour l'autre. La suite s'enchaîna tellement vite qu'Arya n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Une attaque éclata. Une attaque qui ne semblait pas prévue ou du moins qui ne semblait pas lancée au bon moment au vu du regard de son partenaire. La jeune femme n'avait pas été au courant à cause de son bannissement des Enfers et comprit qu'Elmek et loki venaient de commettre une grave erreur et qu'ils allaient se faire souffler dans les bronches. Sans hésitation, elle décida de se ranger de leur côté et de rattraper leur erreur afin de ne pas montrer une faille dans l'organisation de leur groupe.

Elle glissa juste un On en parlera plus tard.. Ce n'est plus trop le moment... dans le creux de l'oreille de Zankou avant de foncer combattre au corps à corps. Elle enflamma quelques tables, retenant prisonnières certaines personnes et semant la panique, le désordre et le chaos parmi la foule. La démone repéra son jouet n°1 dans les griffes de Loki ou Elmek. Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux affrontait Sirius mais en les observant bien, elle comprit que c'était Elmek et ne voulu pas en rajouter une couche. En tournant la tête, elle aperçu son jouet n°2 en charmante compagnie. Il semblait qu'il soit sortit en famille. Arya crée une illusion : celle de croire que Pepper se retrouvait enfermée dans un bloc de glace sans qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Après avoir attisé la peur la plus profonde du grand Tony Stark, Arya se planta devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux et dessina un cercle de feu autour d'eux. Elle le défiait du regard et attendait ses réactions. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'amuser plus puisqu'elle entendit un cri. Un cri ressemblant à la voix de son fils. Son instinct maternelle l'envahit et elle lâcha tout afin d'aller à son secours.

Le cherchant dans les moindres recoins, se faisant bousculer par la foule, évitant les boules de feux, les coups d'épées, elle finit par l'apercevoir mais avant qu'elle n'est pu le rejoindre, une vive douleur lui arracha un cri. Une douleur dans le bas du dos. Une personne venait de la poignarder, lâchement dans le dos. Elle s'écroula et avant de s'évanouir, Arya constata que le type qui l'avait poignarder n'était autre que Loki. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a t-il trahis ? Seth couru vers elle et l'enlaça fortement, tout en sanglotant. Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps de ne pas l'abandonner, des rester avec elle, qu'il a besoin d'elle et qu'il ne veut ni ne peut pas vivre sans elle. La démone perd beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Toujours inconsciente, Arya sentit qu'on la soulevait. Elle ne saurait dire si elle le rêvait ou si c'était bien la réalité mais elle ne pouvait pas résister. En fait, c'était Zankou qui s'était agenouillé près d'elle, qui l'avait porté dans ses bras avant d'attraper la main de Seth, qui râlait un peu, et de s'éclipser dans son royaume afin de lui donner les soins nécessaire. Allongé sur un divan, une chaleur envahit son corps éradiquant la douleur et fermant ses blessures. Arya ouvrit les yeux lentement et esquissa un sourire en voyant son fils et l'élu de son cœur.

Apparemment, les paroles que Zankou avait prononcées avait plu à Arya qui l'avait embrassé avec la même passion qu'autrefois. Il s'était attendu à un « Oui, je comprends » mais certainement pas à ça, ce qui n'était pas, non plus, pour lui déplaire. Lorsque Zankou lui demanda ce qu'elle avait de lui à Seth, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Réfléchissait-elle à l'invention d'une histoire, à la façon de lui dire la vérité ? Il ne le saurait pas tout de suite car, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, les organisateurs de l'évènement annoncèrent les heureux gagnants du concours costumé : un couple junior et un couple adulte. Et il n'en revenait pas qu'il avait été élu avec Arya comme meilleur déguisement de la soirée. Certes, il savait bien qu'il était le maître pour se faire passer incognito quelque part (la preuve en était là…) mais le fait que des Humains aient voté pour lui l'étonna. Et c'était ce sentiment qui allait faire germer dans son esprit diabolique une idée qui serait le fondement de s prochaine grande attaque ; Sauf que ce sentiment n'eut pas le temps de s'installer vraiment car les issues furent fermées et des attaques lancées… Loki et Elmek avaient décidé de lancer cette attaque, ce pour quoi Zankou avait décidé de se déplacer sur Terre et de participer à un bal costumé. Pourtant, ils en avaient parlé lors de leur réunion de sorte d'état-major : ils devaient attendre le signal de la Source avant de lancer cette attaque lors de l'évènement ! Il avait appuyé sur ce point crucial à de nombreuses reprises : il voulait créer l'effet de surprise vers la fin de la soirée, lorsque les gens seraient au plus haut moment de leur joie, c'était à ce moment là qu'il fallait frapper ! Surtout que, maintenant, sachant que les gens l'avaient élu comme meilleur déguisement adulte masculin de la soirée, c'était lorsqu'il recevrait la récompense sur la scène aux côtés d'Arya qu'il avait prévu de lancer l'attaque. Un peu pour dire : voyez un peu qui vous avez élu ! Ce moment aurait été vraiment un effet de surprise !

Mais non, il avait fallu que Loki en fasse encore à sa tête… Avec le sort qu'il avait lancé quelques instants plus tôt, obligeant les convives à faire une farandole, les gens n'étaient pas du tout dans l'état d'esprit que Zankou voulait. Par ailleurs, Zankou avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour tenter de contrer ce sort car des sorciers se trouvaient certainement dans la salle et ce sort d'envoûtement aller éveiller les soupçons et l'effet de surprise aurait été réduite à néant ! Déjà, avec ce premier faux pas, Loki avait pris un très mauvais départ avec Zankou mais là, c'était vraiment le sommet de la bêtise ! Quand on conçoit un plan, c'est pour s'y tenir ! Sinon, il ne sert à rien de se casser la tête pour fomenter une attaque. La Source repéra son général des armées. Si les yeux de la Source avaient pu tuer, Loki serait déjà parti en poussières… Heureusement pour lui, Zankou n'avait pas encore cette faculté car, le sourire qu'il lui fit comme pour dire « je n'en ai que faire de ce que tu penses », avait été l'affront de trop. Ce qui était certain, c'était que son sous-fifre serait réprimandé et puni. On ne défiait pas ainsi le roi des Enfers, celui qui vous avez créé et formé, qui avez fait de vous ce que vous êtes ! Loki allait être bien reçu lors de son retour au pays, foi de Zankou !

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul : Elmek aussi avait désobéi à son ordre et serait réprimandé. Mais le manieur de dague, lui, ne faisait pas souvent d'affront à la Source, avait lancé comme un regard d'excuse à Zankou quand ils avaient échangé un regard, et avait toujours été fidèle à la Source, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Loki… Cependant, pour garder les apparences sauves, il se mêla aux attaquants et commença à lancer des boules de feu et d'énergie par-ci par-là, prenant soin d'éviter ses co-équipiers et son fils. Il tentait de repérer les personnes qui se défendaient, et qui était donc certainement des chasseurs ou des sorciers, ou alors des membres des Chevaliers de l'Aube. Il leur envoyait des boules de feu et d'énergie à répétition, certaines atteignaient leur cible plus ou moins bien, d'autres étaient déviées et touchaient des convives anonymes qui ne s'en relevaient pas. Les blessés commençaient à se compter par dizaines et les démons ne faiblissaient pas, malgré les défenses qu'ils rencontraient çà et là. Il vit Elmek poignarder un homme dans le dos et une petite fille courir à lui en le suppliant de rester en vie.

Impassible devant ce spectacle, il lança un essaim de particules sur un autre Chevalier de l'Aube, apparemment un lycan alpha, au vu de ses griffes, de ses crocs et de ses yeux rouge, qui tentait de protéger toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait... Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Scott McCall. Dommage que son meilleur ami, Danny, ne soit pas là. Sinon, ce serait contre son meilleur ami qu'il serait obligé de se battre, puisque Zankou aurait activé la puce pour pouvoir l'utiliser ce soir comme un pantin… Mais bon, passons, le lycan allait être assez occupé à tenter de s'en sortir vivant avec cet essaim d'abeilles et n'aurait plus le temps pour les autres… Zankou décida ensuite de se téléporter aux côtés du couple adolescent qui avait gagné le concours junior, qui n'était autre que le fils de Sirius Black et la fille de Tony Stark, et utilisa son pouvoir de superforce pour les envoyer valdinguer à travers la pièce. Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la salle et avaient percuté violemment les colonnes en marbre de la salle et s'étaient effondrés au sol, inconscients. Il chercha à travers la pièce d'autres personnes à attaquer ou blesser quand il aperçut Arya jouer avec Zeus mais son regard s'arrêta sur un de ses sous-fifres qui s'avançait dangereusement vers Seth, l'enfant dont il venait de découvrir sa paternité. Le démon ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il voulait s'attaquer au fils de la Source mais, s'il ne faisait rien, le démon allait tuer Seth. Aussi, Zankou, dans un élan de protection paternelle peut-être, il ne le savait pas vraiment, il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment, lança une boule de feu, dans un « NOOOOONNNNN » rageur, sur le démon qui fut brûlé vif devant Seth. Ce dernier poussa un cri devant l'atrocité de l'acte dont il venait être témoin.

Ce qui arriva par la suite se déroula tellement vite sous les yeux de Zankou et était si inattendu qu'il eut du mal à mettre tous les bouts ensemble et à réagir rapidement. Arya voulant voler au secours de son fils qui avait crié par la faute de cette tuerie et qui avait été poignardé dans le dos par Loki… Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Seth en pleurs devant sa mère dont le sang coulait à flots. Zankou se ressaisit, se téléporta près d'Arya et envoya une boule d'énergie gigantesque sur Loki qui le fit valser à plusieurs mètres du groupe familial. Il lui cria - Tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux et tu ne pourras même plus témoigner de toutes les tortures que je t'aurai fait endurer !

Là-dessus, Zankou prit Arya dans ses bras et la souleva de terre, prit Seth par la main et se téléporta aux Enfers où il demanda à son soigneur personnel de s'occuper d'urgence de sa compagne. Seth voulut rester avec sa mère et Zankou profita de ce laps de temps pour convoquer et faire revenir tous ses agents. Il félicita ceux qui avaient suivi les ordres, les congédia et resta avec Elmek et Loki.

Zankou: Vous deviez attendre mon signal ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attendu ?!

L'assaut allait être donné à la remise des récompenses, vous n'aviez pas la patience d'attendre quelques minutes de plus ?!

Zankou voyait bien qu'Elmek se sentait mal et coupable et s'excusa d'ailleurs pour sa désobéissance, lui assurant que cela se reproduirait jamais. Il le congédia donc et resta avec Loki, qui paraissait complètement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'il pouvait arriver, comme s'il défiait et affrontait encore son Roi, ce que la Source détestait au plus haut point chez lui.

Zankou: Je te préviens, Loki, que si tu ne cesses pas de désobéir à mes ordres, que tu continues de me défier ainsi, je te ramènerai à l'état dans lequel tu étais avant qu'on serencontre, c'est-à-dire rien ! Je t'enlèverai d'abord ton titre de général des armées pour que tu cesses d'avoir tes idées de grandeur ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai créé, qui t'ai forgé et qui t'ai formé ! Je sais donc très bien comment faire pour te détruire. Et je le ferai si tu continues à me désobéir ou si tu retouches une seule fois à Arya ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Ce n'est pas une menace que je te fais… Mais une promesse… Et devine-quoi ? Je suis un homme de parole, je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Tout au long de ce discours, il avait employé un ton sec, froid, vexant, humiliant, cruel et méchant. Il voulait remettre Loki à sa place, qu'il comprenne où était sa place et qu'il y reste ! Après un dernier regard signifiant « Attention, je ne plaisante pas ! Gare à toi au prochain faux pas ! », Zankou repartit en direction de sa salle personnelle où se trouvaient Arya et leur fils. Il remercia son soigneur qui, une fois de plus, avait fait des miracles et l'avait sauvée. Il s'assit sur le lit auprès d'elle, prit sa main entre les siennes, Seth dans la même position de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et leur sourit. Zankou vivait ainsi ses premiers instants familiaux, découvrant le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille et d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

Quant à Scott, Lydia et Max, ils avaient commencé à bien s'amuser un peu de leur côté. Mais la fête n'allait pas être aussi amusante qu'ils avaient prévu. Lydia avait l'impression que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait et qu'une menace était tout près d'eux.

Lydia: Scott...Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare...

L'interpellé la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il y pouvait lire son inquiétude et son malaise. Il hocha de la tête et lui prit la main pour l'amener en dehors de la piste auprès de Max qui était toujours près du buffet.

Scott: Je vais voir et si il y a un problème, tu pars !

Elle l'approuva d'un simple geste de la tête. Soudain, il eut un bruit assez violent et le jeune loup-garou se retourna. C'était déjà le chaos total ! Des tables s'enflammèrent d'un peu partout et des silhouettes trop éclaircies pour savoir si c'était des ennemis ou des amis venus en renfort... Mais quand il entendit le cri de Lydia et lorsque Scott sentit une brûlure au niveau de son bras, ce dernier savait que c'était encore un affrontement contre la Société de l'Étoile du Soir ! Scott se concentra et avant d'aller combattre, il cria à Max et à Lydia de partir et surtout de se mettre à l'abri. Ils filèrent vers la sortie et Scott put entamer sa transformation ! Les crocs et les griffes sortis et les yeux rouge sang dévoilé, il ne laissait aucun ennemi passer pour suivre ceux qui s'enfuyaient mais le problème pour Scott fut le nombre. Ils étaient trop nombreux! À croire que cela avait été prémédité. Cela ne le découragea pas pour autant, il allait rester en première ligne et donner une bonne raclée à tout ceux qui oserait l'affronter.

Quant à Lydia et Max, ils essaient en vain de sortir de la salle de bal mais les portes s'étaient à présent fermées. Max essayait de la forcer en vain encore une fois. Lydia commençait légèrement à paniquer. Elle paniquait surtout à voir Sirius ou Tony qui tenaient tant bien que mal face à l'ennemi. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Scott être en difficulté face à un nombre d'ennemi qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Lydia: Il faut aller d'aider Scott.

Bien entendu, tout le monde était occupés dans son coin. Elle vit un morceau de verre à ses pieds. Elle savait de son geste allait être fou à lié mais il le fallait. Pour Scott. Lydia courut vers son ami pour l'aider mais un corps projeté dans les airs la fit perdre son équilibre et elle tomba contre un coin d'une table. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle mémorisa tous les cris qu'elle entendait autour d'elle...

Max n'était pas une exception. Une jeune femme vint le frapper contre le mur et le blesser pour qu'il ne puisse plus se remettre facilement sur ses jambes. Il ne tomba pas rapidement dans les vapes. Max eut droit de regarder le ''spectacle'' en direct et au premier rang...

Scott eut de plus en plus d'ennemi autour de lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à s'écarter pour briser ce cercle. L'étau se resserrait de plus en plus, l'étouffant et le martyrisant sans cesse. Il eut droit à tous les coups permis et un homme lui sourit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit ''louveteau''... Seul, Danny pouvait le surnommer comme cela. Scott réussit à lui griffer gravement le cou et le visage mais reçut directement des coups qui lui fit perdre conscience...

Il avait encore perdu. Encore une fois ! Cela allait devenir une habitude ou quoi...La dernière pensée de Scott fut pour Lydia et Max. Il espérait les avoir sauvé de ce carnage...

Lors d'une bousculade, Sirius finit par reconnaître son ami, Tony mais eut un petit doute jusqu'au moment où ce dernier l'interpella afin de lui demander de l'aide. (Chose rare venant du célèbre Tony Stark, il faut le reconnaître ! Comme pour Sirius, je l'avoue ! ) Après avoir retrouvé son ami et l'avoir aidé à retrouver sa Pepper, tout était allé sir vite après l'annonce des résultats que ni Sirius ni Tony n'avaient pu prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Déjà, première déception pour deux Don Juan, ils venaient d'essuyer un échec en ne finissant pas gagnant de ce concours et comme ils le diront par la suite, le concours devait être truqué. Y a pas d'autres explications ! Cependant, Sirius se trouvait fier de son fils, digne héritié de sa ligné, qui venait de gagner dans la catégorie junior avec sa charmante partenaire, La joie régnait dans la salle mais ce fut de courte durée.

En effet, des boules de feu, d'énergie, des jets d'armes (et non, Jedi ! XD) fusèrent aux quatre coins de la pièces. Sirius eut le réflexes de pousser ses amis, autrement dit, Amy, Pepper et Tony à terre afin d'éviter ces projectiles. Il finit par dire :

Sirius : Eh merde ! A chaque fois qu'on se trouve de sortie, faut qu'on se fasse attaquer ! Je vais croire qu'on est maudit !

Amy se releva et chercha ses enfants du regard : Où sont les enfants ?

Sirius lève les mais en se modant la lèvre : Aucune idée ! Tony, tu prèfères une hâche ou une épée ? Tu as le choix...Cependant, décide-toi vite !

Tony : Je te le fais pas dire mon vieux ! A croire que ce sont des fans qui me suivent partout… Va pour l'épée !

Sirius lui donna une arme et son regard se posa sur un homme. Un homme qu'il connaissait très bien. Un homme qui lui mettait pas mal de bâtons dans les roues et réciproquement. Seulement, cet homme, ce démon venait de commettre son premier faux pas. Il venait de s'attaquer à ce que Sirius avait de plus cher au monde : ses enfants.

Sirius, en filant sauver ses enfants : Excusez-moi mais je crois qu'un démon vient de signer son arrêt de mort !

Amy levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant : Je vais encore devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère…

Tony : Chérie, tu restes bien avec Amy. Les démons sont vraiment vils et stupides : ils ne savent pas encore qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer aux familles Stark et Black ?! Je vais aller leur remettre les points sur les I ! Ils vont se rappeler de Tony Stark ! S'ils ne le connaissent pas déjà…

Pepper fit de même en voyant Tony suivre son ami : Pareil pour lui...

Elmek afficha un sourire sadique avant d'attraper une demoiselle afin de pouvoir négocier. William voulait réagir mais la présence du couteau sous la gorge d'Annabeth le dissuada :

Elmek : Tsssssssssssss ! A ta place, je ne ferais pas un pas de plus si tu veux la revoir vivante...Et je te conseille de poser ce couteau !

Will bouillonne de rage : Je poserais ce couteau si vous la lâchez...

Elmek se mit à rire : Tu as beaucoup de cran mais tu oublies que tu n'es pas en position de force et surtout avec moi...

Sirius l'attaque par derrière : Laisse-les tranquille ! Décidément, on finit toujours par se retrouver.

Elmek se retourne, en laissant partir la demoiselle : Tu crois vraiment avoir le dessus sur moi, Sirius ?

Sirius eut un rictus : « Parce que tu as eu le dessus sur moi ? » S'adressant aux enfants : « Filez ! Sauvez-vous ! »

Loki, après avoir poignardé Arya, sans savoir que c'était elle, fit apparaître un cercle de feu autour des enfants : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Et, lança une dague en direction de Sirius !

Nathan : Papaaaaaa ! Attention !

Sirius s'écarte et soupire en constatant qu'il a faillit finir embrocher :

Elmek, rire sarcastique : et à deux contre un, tu crois toujours avoir le dessus ?

Tony arrive à ce moment : Qui a dit deux contre un ?

Elmek émit un petit rire : Laissez-moi rire !

Sirius : Profite ! Tu vas pas rire longtemps !

Sirius lance un petit regard vers son ami comme pour lui signifier un plan d'attaque...Ils se connaissent tellement qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de paroles. D'ailleurs, Tony semblait avoir très bien compris le message et lui avait fait un bref signe de tête avant de mettre le plan à exécution. Retournons quelques instants vers Amy et Pepper, toutes deux désespérée par le comportement quelque peu suicidaire de leur mari et compagnon, essayaient de les localiser mais avaient fini par perdre leurs traces parmi la foule. Pepper se fit bousculer, se fit blesser par des boules de feux au niveau des membres, tout comme Amy et les deux femmes paniquaient de plus en plus. Alice, en compagnie de Ludovic se défendait comme elle pouvait mais en vain. Blessés comme pas possible, ils durent se résoudre à capituler. Alice cherchait sa famille parmi la foule et au moment où Ludovic l'entrainait vers la sortie, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle baissa son regard et aperçut Pepper, couverte de sang et tenant Amy, inconsciente, dans ses bras.

Alice, s'agenouillant auprès de sa maman : Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Ne nous laisse pas !

Ludovic cherchant son parrain, Will et Nathan du regard : Je ne les vois pas... Je ne sais pas où ils sont... Alice ?

Alice ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes : Quoi ?

Ludovic : Faut pas qu'on reste là ! On doit y aller ! C'est trop dangereux !

Alice : On ne peut pas la laisser là... Je ne peux pas...

Pepper la rassurant : Ludovic a raison ! Filez ! Je reste avec elle !

Alice, complètement paniquée : Et Nathan ? Et Will ? Ils sont où ?

Pepper posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice : Ils étaient avec Sirius et Tony... Ne t'inquiète pas... Allez vous mettre à l'abri !

Alice finit par capituler. Au fond, elle savait que Pepper avait raison et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était ça aussi qui la frustrait : ne rien pouvoir faire et voir ceux qu'elle aimait succomber ou blessés. Ludovic passa son bras autour de son cou et tous les deux rejoignirent la maison des Potter puisqu'ils avaient besoin de soin et que Lily pourrait leur en donner.

Revenons à notre duel ! Une attaque simultanée émane de Sirius et de Tony afin de surprendre leurs adversaires, l'un armé d'une hache et l'autre d'une dague qui les mena à un combat de titan. Durant cet affrontement, Loki relâcha son piège sur les enfants et concentra son énergie sur Tony. William voulut aider au combat, n'en fit qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude mais Loki envoya une grande gerbe de flammes dans sa direction. Ainsi, William se retrouva brûlé au niveau du torse et Annabeth constata une vive brûlure au niveau de la cuisse. Tony profita de ce manque d'attention pour frapper le démon et sa hache vint se loger dans une des jointures de son armure, entaillant profondément l'épaule de Loki. Le démon hurla de douleur et se retourna vers Tony pour l'attaquer. L'inventeur se retrouva à terre, blessé profondément au flanc gauche au moment où Elmek tentait de poignarder Nathan et que Sirius s'interposait et recevait lui aussi un coup dans la cuisse. Sirius lança un regard aux enfants dans le genre « Fuyez maintenant et sans discuter » Will ne voulait pas obéir mais au vu du deuxième regard noir de son père, il ne se fit pas prier pour lui résister. Will attrapa la main de son petit frère et celle d'Annabeth et fonça chez les Potter pour se soigner.

Rassuré que les enfants se trouvent en sécurité, Sirius continua de se battre, armé de sa dague mais une crampe au mollet le déstabilisa. Elmek profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui asséner un coup au niveau de l'abdomen. La douleur fut tellement vive qu'il en lacha sa dague et que le démon lui enfonça son couteau dans l'épaule en le retournant dans la plaie afin de lui arracher un cri de douleur. A genoux, Sirius garda le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de contre attaquer. C'est sans compter sur Tony qui vola au secours de son ami en sautant à l'assaut d'Elmek mais Loki le prit de court et le poignarda dans le dos. Tony tomba sur le sol après avoir laché un cri douleur. Les deux démons se volatisèrent, laissant se répandre un rire sarcastique dans la pièce, sans savoir qu'ils allaient se faire enguilander par Zankou.

Sirius se trainant jusqu'à tony : Tony ? Tu peux te relever ?

Tony, serrant les dents : Je vais tenter...

Sirius trainant Tony par la main : Je vais tacher de t'aider à te trainer...

Tony se retenant de rire : Vas-y doucement !

Sirius apercevant Amy : « Amyyyyyyyyy !' Se tourne vers Pepper : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Pepper lui faisant un bref résumé avant d'attraper la main de Tony : Oh mon dieu ! Faut se rendre à l'hôpital !

Sirius secoue la tête négativement : J'ai une solution plus rapide...J'ai toujours une potion au cas où...Approchez-vous ! Faut qu'on se tienne !

Tony hausse un sourcil : Que vas-tu faire ?

Sirius esquisse un sourire : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais lancer cette potion afin de nous faire atterrir chez James...

Tony esquisse un sourire : J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée... Je m'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé avant...

Sirius le taquinant : Tu ne peux pas penser à tout contrairement à moi...

Tony rit : Je peux pas rire... La douleur est trop forte...Attends que je sois rétablit...

C'est dans cette ambiance un peu plus détendu que Sirius lança la potion et que le petit groupe se téléporta au manoir Potter. Sirius sourit lorsqu'il vit les enfants en pleine forme, adressa un bref signe de la main à Lily avant de s'évanouir.

Tony eut envie d'en rire avant de s'évanouir également: Finalement, je suis plus costaud que lui...

Lily rit : Pas certaine finalement...

Alice court vers son papa : Papa !

Lily : Bon, les enfants ! Filez dans les autres pièces ! Je vais commencer par toi, Pepper si tu veux bien !

Pepper acquiesce : Pas de soucis !

Lily soigne Pepper puis se tourne vers Amy : Je terminerais par les aventuriers après...

Amy ouvre les yeux et reprend des couleurs : Merci ! Merci Lily! Où sont les enfants ?

Lily sourit : Y a pas de quoi ! Si tu parles des vrais enfants, ils sont dans la maison et se portent bien... Par contre ceux là (en montrant Sirius et Tony XD), sont en moins bon état...

Amy rit : Comme d'habitude ?

Pepper rit aussi : Je confirme !

Amy : On va les soigner comme d'habitude...

Lily commence à désinfecter les blessures de Tony et Sirius pendant qu'Amy suture les plaies et que Pepper réalise les bandages. Amy eut envie de jouer un peu et appuya la blessure à l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius : Aieeeeeeeee ! Amusez-vous bien !

Amy lui sourit : Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, mon chéri !

Sirius sourit : Ce n'est pas faux ! J'ai pas compris le but de cette attaque...

Tony réfléchit : Peut-être pour entretenir la peur auprès de la population...Par pure provocation...

Sirius : « Provocation, ils sont forts pour ça... » Regarde Will arriver avec Ana et se met à rire : « Pardon...C'est nerveux !'

Tony lance un regard noir à Sirius : On parlera après, Sirius !

Sirius rit : Quand tu veux, Tony !

Pepper : Je ne veux pas vous couper mais je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Amy : C'est une excellente idée ! On aura tout le temps de reparler de cette soirée demain.

Ainsi, les familles se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans leur maison respective pour y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et se remettre de leurs émotions. Tony veilla bien à ramener Annabeth avec lui et a bien surveiller qu'elle reste dans sa chambre toute seule. XD


	26. Panique dans les États-Unis

_Panique dans le monde entier! Le règne de la terreur vient à peine de débarquer! La Société de l'étoile du soir impose sa loi !_

* * *

><p>Voilà qu'il se passe des choses étranges aux États-Unis depuis plusieurs jours! Des meurtres inexpliqués fleurissent dans tout le pays avec pour seul indice un assassin masqué et une rose rouge sang déposé sur la victime! L'assassin chercherait-il à narguer les autorités? La panique règne dans tout le pays! Tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde! Zankou fait un discours en public afin d'expliquer qu'il protégerait toutes les personnes qui se rallieraient à lui et qu'il démasquerait cet assassin masqué pour lui faire payer ses crimes! Les habitants ont peur et croient en Zankou! Sam et Dean n'y croient pas! Ils sont persuadés que la Société de l'Étoile du Soir est derrière toute cette machination mais encore faut-il le prouver! Ainsi, les deux chasseurs cherchent des renseignements sur cet assassin dans la plus grande bibliothèque du pays et sont aidés de Max Turner, rejoint par Danny Dilinskie! Chloé et Nathan ont réussi à partir en sortie scolaire. Cependant, les deux enfants se perdent et ratent leur bus. Ils finissent par monter dans un autre bus et à arriver dans une ville inconnue, juste en face de la bibliothèque où se trouvent les chasseurs!<p>

C'était le grand jour. Un jour que Nathan attendait avec impatience. Une sortie scolaire. C'était la première depuis le début de l'année, et vu qu'en plus la brute de l'école n'y allait pas c'était encore mieux. Il s'était lever tôt, et avait préparer son petit déjeuner comme un grand, puis il était partie faire son sac. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cahier et tout ça, mais Nathan aimait mettre des choses dans son sac à dos, en plus de son picque nique et de quoi manger. Il avait donc mit une lampe torche, des BDs, des bonbons, et tout un tas d'autres petits bricoles. Il avait vraiment envie de passer une bonne journée, en plus il allait être avec sa meilleure amie Chloé. Sa mère c'était lever en l'entend. Elle savait qu'en ce moment c'était assez chaud dehors, et elle n'aimait pas le savoir dehors, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'empêcher d'aller à l'école. Nathan la regarda, mit son sandwitch dans son sac, puis tout en le fermant, il l'embrassa et lui dit :

Nathan : "A ce soir maman, je t'aime!"

Il partie ensuite en courant pour rejoindre le bus de ramassage scolaire qui devait l'emmener à l'école. De là, il prendrait l'autre bus pour la sortie scolaire, et puis il rentrerait avec tout un tas de souvenir en tête. Cependant, ce que Nathan n'avait pas calculé c'était qu'ils allaient louper le bus !

Nathan retrouva Chloé devant l'école. Il sortie du bus et l'appela en lui faisant un signe de la main :

Nathan : "Hey, Chloé !"

Il courut vers elle, puis mettant son sac correctement sur son dos, il lui dit :

Nathan : "Tu vas bien ? J'ai pas dormit de la nuit, je suis trop content de pouvoir faire cette sortie ! Tu crois que la maitresse va nous laisser faire ce qu'on veut comme visite ? Se serait trop bien ! Oh, regarde j'ai prit un appareil photo ! Fais un sourire !"

Fit-il en la prenant en photo. Il était excité comme une puce. Il portait un jean bleus marine, un débardeur blanc avec une chemise à carreaux par dessus et une veste en jean. L'enfant espérait que tout se passerait bien.

La fillette se leva comme une fusée sans prendre la peine de s'étirer. Elle couru jusqu'à la chambre de son papa, ouvrit la porte sans frapper et lui sauta dessus. heureusement qu'il n'était pas accompagné. Elle le tira par le bras en lui disant:

Papa! Papa! C'est l'heure de se lever! Aujourd'hui, c'est le jou de ma sortie avec mon école et je ne veux pas être en retard. Allez! Dépêche-toi!

Tony essayant d'émerger: Hein?

Papa! Allez, je suis pressée!

Tony sourit en se frottant les yeux: Il n'y a pas le feu! On a le temps, ma puce! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher?

Chloé en le regardant avec le regard digne d'une DiNozzo: S'il te plait!

Tony soupire: Ah non! Pas le regard! File prendre ton petit déjeuner! J'arrive!

Chloé fonça prendre son petit déjeuner et dévora un grand bol de chocolat chaud rempli de céréales chocolatées. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prépara son sac pour la journée avec une casquette, des lunettes de soleil (pour se la jouer starlette XD), un paquet de chips, des sandwichs au saucisson, un yaourt à boire dans une petite trousse isotherme, une grande gourde d'eau et une pomme. Ensuite, en regardant sa montre, elle pressa son papa jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans la voiture et la dépose devant l'école. Elle lui fit un énorme câlin avant de mettre son sac sur le dos et de filer dans la cour de l'école. C'est là qu'elle vit Nathan! Il était certes plus âgé qu'elle mais elle adorait jouer en sa compagnie. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien et elle lui dit:

Chloé : Je vais super bien! Moi aussi, je suis toute excitée! On v faire une course d'orientation pour chercher un trésors. Enfin, pas vraiment un trésors puisque c'est pas de l'or mais il parait qu'il y a des supers lots pour les gagnants et moi, je veux gagner! D'après ma maitresse, on termine la journée par la visite à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas si on pourra faire ce qu'on veut mais j'espère aussi.

La fillette fit un grand sourire pour la photo que Nathan venait de faire. Elle était photogénique. C'était de famille! (Ok, je sors! XD) Les deux enfants montèrent dans le bus les conduisant dans un parc. Les enfants s'équipèrent d'une boussole, d'une carte et d'un livret d'indices. Ils formèrent des équipes de deux. Un CE2 avec un CM2! Ainsi, Chloé se retrouva à faire équipe avec Nathan!

Chloé : Chouette! On est certain de gagner! (Un Black et une DiNozzo, ça forme une équipe d'enfer! XD Je suis déjà dehors, je ne peux plus sortir! XD)

La course se déroula à merveilles. Chloé décrypta les deux premiers indices et Nathan les deux suivants. Enfin, le dernier indice leur donna du fil à retordre mais ils finirent par le résoudre avec toute la déduction qu'ils étaient capable. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent les premiers sur le lieux du trésors et gagnèrent, donc, le premier lot ! (un doudou Hugh Jaclman et Michael Weatherly XD Quoique Nathan et Chloé ont les vrai ! XD) Chloé et Nathan gagnèrent une coupe chacun avec la mention "Champion d'orientation", le diplôme qui va avec, des jumelles avec lesquelles on peut voir dans la nuit accompagnées d'une boussole GPS ! Il y avait un bonus! Ils devaient trouver un autre trésors. Un véritable trésors que les adultes s'amusent à chercher! Ils partirent donc à sa recherche mais se perdirent dans la mini foret! Chloé et Nathan ne retrouvaient plus leur chemin! Tout se ressemblait! Pas la moindre trace de leur chemin! Impossible de faire demi-tour! Ils devaient bien admettre qu'ils étaient perdus! Le fait que Nathan lui dise "pas de panique" rassura la petite fille! Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et décida de courir en direction du Nord!

Voilà qu'il s se mirent à courir encore plus vite en apercevant un bus. Ils ne réfléchir par une seule minute et grimpèrent à l'intérieur! Seulement, ce n'était pas le bon bus! Pas un de leur école. Où allaient-ils? Allaient-ils revoir leur famille? Chloé commençait à paniquer même avec les paroles de Nathan pour la rassurer! Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues! Elle savait qu'elle était perdue et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait faim! Elle regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était l'heure de manger. Un bon repas lui donnerait surement des forces et l'aiderait à réfléchir à une solution. Le bus les emmenait à une bibliothèque. C'est peut-être celle dans laquelle, ils devaient se rendre!

Danny avait envie d'aider. Bien que par moment il avait d'affreuses migraines, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. En faite, il ne savait pas que les démons contre qui ils s'étaient battus lui avait intégrer une puce de contrôle dans la nuque. Et vu qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, je vous laissez imaginer les migraines qu'il avait. Enfin, donc comme je disais, Danny avait affreusement envie d'aider pour sauver les humains et sa nouvelle famille des griffes de ses démons. Il était prêt à tout.

En cherchant sur le net, il avait sus trouver des informations lier à une bibliothèque, du coup il y avait été en bus. Vous devez sûrement vous demander si Sirius était au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Et bah non. Pas que Danny ne lui faisait pas confiance, non bien sur que non. Ce passage là était passer depuis longtemps. Non, Danny lui faisait entièrement confiance, c'était surtout une question de fierté. Danny voulait essayer de se rendre utile, sans avoir à demander la permission comme un enfant. Bon bien entendue, il appellerait Sirius, dans la journée pour lui dire où il était et tout. Le lycée allait sûrement appeler pour dire que Danny n'était pas là. Bref, le jeune garçon avait donc décider de filer dans le premier bus et d'aller dans cette bibliothèque. Il y arriva au bout d'un petit moment. De là, il retrouva Max. Un élève du lycée, il était un peu plus jeune que Danny mais pas beaucoup. Il était surtout très réserver et timide. Danny ne lui avait pas beaucoup parler. Il décida de ne pas aller lui parler, du moins pas maintenant, puis il fila dans les allée et il tomba sur les frères Winchester. Danny ne savaient pas si ils avaient entendue parler de son petit stage chez les démons et si ils le pensaient comme un traître ou non. Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida d'y aller, de toute manière, peu importait ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, il était là pour aider. Il se retrouva devant eux et fit :

Danny : "Hey...heu...salut. Vous faites quoi ici ?"

Ils parlèrent durant quelques temps, Danny n'aurait pas sut dire combien de temps cela aurait durer. Il ne s'en était pas rendus compte et n'avait pas chercher non plus. Il se sentait fort et bien. Il n'avait pas penser à appeler Sirius au final, et ils avaient même été parler à Max. Ce qui surprit Danny c'était que ce gamin en sache autant sur le monde magique. Etait-il un sorcier ? Danny comprit,son aura était la même, ou presque que celle des sorciers qu'il cotoyait. Donc c'était ça son secret. Danny sourit, maintenant il savait comment lui parler. Alors qu'il commença à sourire et à s'ouvrir à ce nouveau sorcier, des explosions se firent entendre. Puis des cris et une chaleur horrible. Il y avait le feu. Danny regarda les deux chasseurs et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Danny : "On fait quoi ? Qui à fait ça ?"

Dean et Sam se trouvaient à la bibliothèque la plus grosse du pays pour trouver des indices sur l'assassin masqué à la rose... Dean avait été outré par le discours de Zankou et l'incrédulité des humains qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez... Il était en rage depuis le discours et cet état ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer... Enfin se concentrer est un bien grand mot... Il n'avait jamais été un rat de bibliothèque contrairement à son frère... Il préférait l'action, le grand air, les coups de crosse dans la tête des méchants démons...

Il soupira et se remit au travail... il décida de lâcher les bouquins et se dirigea vers le poste des ordinateurs laissant son frère se débrouiller avec ses bouquins avec une odeur de moisi... Il alluma un pc... Il lança une recherche et les bandeaux publicitaires le tentaient bougrement bien surtout la jolie petite blonde en bas à gauche mais trêve de plaisanterie... Il fallait être sérieux... Le premier site qui parlait de ce genre d'assassin était wik... pas très fiable comme sources mais l'assassin n'était pas fiable non plus...

**Ghostface est le nom du tueur dans la série de films Scream du réalisateur américain Wes Craven. Le Nom de Ghostface (Face de fantôme en traduction littérale) vient du fait qu'il porte un masque blanc et une cape noire qui lui donne l'allure d'un fantôme. C'est un des tueurs en série les plus connus de l'histoire du cinéma.

Ghostface n'est en réalité pas une personne précise, mais plutôt une identité adoptée successivement par plusieurs tueurs au cours des différents films afin de commettre leurs meurtres dans l'anonymat. Les motivations exactes varient selon le porteur du costume, qu'il s'agisse de vengeance ou de tentative de se rendre célèbre, mais tous ont traditionnellement en commun le but de tuer Sidney Prescott, la protagoniste de la série, suite à une chaîne d'évènement causée par la mère de cette dernière.

Bien que toutes les incarnations de Ghostface aient techniquement été des humains ordinaires, ils démontrent communément des capacités apparemment surhumaines : ils sont capables d'endurer un nombre incroyable de chutes, coups, voir tirs d'armes à feu sans être neutralisés, et font occasionnellement preuve de tours de force normalement impossible. **

Dean : *Bizarre ... cette histoire d'humain devenu démon avec une résistance supérieure à la moyenne est très courante par chez nous... Ce film stupide serait il inspiré de fais réels? Peut être un prophète?... bon imprimons ce truc et montrons le au frangin... Le fait que plusieurs personnes puissent enfiler le costume n'est pas idiot...*

Dean imprima l'essentiel sans oublier les 5 humains qui s'étaient déguisés en Ghostface pour perpétrer des meurtres... Dean se dirigea vers Sam qui se leva et se dirigea vers lui . Dean allait lui parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Danny Dilinskie le pote du loup garou... Dean rangea la feuille dans sa poche. Bien qu'il commençait à apprécier le jeune homme, il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance... Faisait il d'ailleurs entièrement confiance à quelqu'un? Hum vaste question à laquelle il n'avait pas le temps ou l'envie de répondre... Dean laissait donc à Sam le côté sociabilité de leur profession.

La vie d'adolescent était lente et on ne faisait rien d'intéressant. Max en avait marre de rester chez lui, de ne pas avoir le droit de partir et de devoir changer de forme de visage pour signer un reçut ou parler avec les voisins, histoire de faire croire qu'il y avait au moins un adulte dans la maison. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'amusait. Non en ce moment son passe temps était de relié des preuves et des indices pour aider les chasseurs, Dean et Sam, à arrêter les démons. Mais Max était encore un efnant et il ne savait pas qu'il avait déjà **RENCONTRER** deux de ces démons et que ceux-ci seraient très intéresser pour que l'adolescent rejoingne leur rang. Max était un garçon trop gentil et pas assez rancunier pour qu'il accepte, à moins que...Oui si quelqu'un s'en prenait à sa soeur, là oui, il se pourrait bien que Max devienne mauvais. Mais bon, personne n'en était là.

L'adolescent avait trouver une piste qui menait à une bibliothèque vers la sortie de al ville. L'ado appela le lycée en se faisant passer pour son père et déclara que Max était malade. L'école le crut et lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement. Max en rigola tellement que c'était simple. Il prit son sac, laissa un mot pour sa soeur et fila en bus pour aller à la biliothèque. Dans son sac il y avait son carnet où il avait tout noter et tout relever. Durant le trajet, il relus tout en détails et une fois arriver, il fila donc dans celle-ci. Il se présenta et demanda si il pouvait regarder un peu ce qu'il y avait, qu'il était là de la part de sa patronne qui était dirigeante de la bilbiothèque voisine. On lui laissa le champ libre. C'était cool. Il commença donc ses recherches. Il voulait tout trouver pour ensuite aller voir les chasseurs et leur donner les informations, et il espérait en faisant ça avoir une chance de rentrer dans la bande. C'était trop bien de devenir un chasseur, et il voulait vraiment en faire partie !

Les heures passèrent et Max trouvait des indices, mais très peu, des références à des légendes, il commençait à avoir les yeux qui le piquait tellement qu'il avait passer sa matiné dessus. Cependant, il vit deux silhouettes qui lui était connus et des voix familières, en levant la tête il vit Dean et Sam.

Max : "Merde !"

Il prit ses affaires et alla se cacher dans le rayon derrière eux, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils savaient, histoire de ne pas passer pour un idiot. Puis il entendit la voix de Danny, un lycéen, un ami à Scott. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Max passa la tête pour regarder et soudain, il entendit des bruits, des cris et une explosion. Il serra son sac contre sa poitrine et se demandait ce qui se passait. Mais la peur le fit rester sur place, il était hors de question qu'il approche !

Avec le contexte de peur qui commençait à s'installer dans tout San Francisco et qui s'étendait au-delà des frontières de la ville, les frères Winchester avaient décidé de se pencher sur les crimes perpétrés par cet assassin masqué, surtout que leur instinct de chasseur les mettait sur la voie du surnaturel. Peu importe ce qu'en disait Zankou, qu'il n'était pas mêlé à ces histoires : ça ne faisait que sonner comme une mauvaise interprétation d'une scène de film pour Sam. Il était intimement persuadé que toute cette panique était suscitée par la Société de l'Etoile du Soir mais, tant qu'il n'en avait pas les preuves, il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire. Et encore moins aller au devant de la population pour leur dire de ne surtout pas le croire, que cela ne changerait rien s'ils se mettaient sous la « protection » de la Source. Il devait avoir une preuve pour montrer au monde entier le vrai visage de Zankou et de cette Société de malheur. Alors, les frères s'étaient rendus dans une ville voisine, là où il y avait la plus grande réserve bibliographique sur le monde magique et antique, sur les légendes, les mythologies, etc… Ils s'étaient rapidement mis au boulot, cherchant des infos sur des assassins masqués ainsi que sur les deux indices laissés sur les lieux des crimes : une rose rouge sang, qu'ils avaient trouvée près de chaque corps, et une marque mystérieuse qu'ils n'avaient retrouvé cachée que sur un des corps, comme si c'était pour se jouer des chasseurs et sorciers…

La marque en question:

Sauf que vous connaissez Dean ? Les recherches, c'est loin d'être son domaine. Son truc à lui, c'est l'action et la baston. Et ce qu'il aimait encore moins c'étaient les livres… Pourquoi ? Sam ne savait pas trop car, pour lui, les livres étaient la base de tout. Sans livres, comment voulez-vous vous instruire sur la sorcellerie, la magie, les créatures, les mythologies, les légendes ? Oui, il y a internet. Mais le web est tellement truffé d'inepties qu'on ne peut savoir quand les sites ont des bases véridiques ou fausses. Alors que les livres ont été documentés, relus et vérifiés… Ça c'est une valeur sûre ! Bien sûr, Internet s'avérait être utile pour plein d'autres choses mais Sam était du genre à toujours partir des faits des livres avant d'aller sur le net. Sauf que son frère n'était pas comme ça et qu'il n'aimait pas les livres… Que voulez-vous… Ce n'était pas pour rien que tout le monde les trouvait complémentaires… Sam accueillit avec un grand soulagement le fait que Dean aille se mettre sur un ordinateur car ses bruits de bouche quand il s'ennuyait l'exaspéraient… Au moins, il serait dans de bonnes conditions pour être concentré sur ses recherches. Il avait trouvé un livre s'intitulant "L'Histoire de la Rose" dans lequel l'auteur expliquait que cette fleur aurait été créée à l'ère antique et qu'elle serait le symbole des dieux et de la divinité. Ainsi, si la personne laissant cette rose près des cadavres voulait signifier qu'il représentait un dieu, cela pouvait coïncider avec le "dieu" des Enfers", en l'occurrence Zankou. Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que ce démon avait plus de 2000 ans et qu'il avait donc vécu à l'ère antique. Il avait même peut-être été témoin de la création de cette fleur… Cet indice était bien mince mais joint à la marque laissée sur un des corps, cela pouvait bien mener à Zankou.

Pourquoi ? Cette marque était laissée comme une brûlure et les chasseurs et sorciers expérimentés savaient que seul un démon pouvait laisser une telle trace. Mais, en plus, cette marque inspirait la peur, la terreur, la crainte, la mort… Tout ce que représente l'Enfer en quelque sorte. Tous ces éléments mis bout à bout n'accuseraient-ils pas un seul et même homme : l'ennemi mortel des Winchester et des Halliwell ? Il se leva précipitamment de son bureau en se dirigeant vers Dean qui avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose aussi. Sauf qu'à l'intersection où ils arrivèrent se montra nulle autre que Danny ! Le chasseur était un peu surpris de le voir ici mais, finalement, ce n'était pas si étonnant de la part de l'émissaire : dès qu'il y avait un problème, il devait faire des recherches pour trouver d'où il venait. Sam avait compris que c'était dans sa nature et il ne l'en appréciait que plus car il se retrouvait un peu en lui sur ce point. Il y eut comme un malaise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face tous les trois. Sam avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Dean glisser sa trouvaille dans une de ses poches. Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Lui et son manque de confiance dans les autres ! Il allait falloir qu'il travaille dessus s'il voulait pouvoir vaincre Zankou. Le pire c'est qu'il le savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le vaincre à eux seuls, qu'ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible et volontaire. Sam le lui avait déjà dit mais apparemment il allait devoir lui en reparler… Encore heureux Dean faisait au moins confiance à deux amis de longue date, Raphaël et Tony. Il lui avait fallu du temps, c'est sûr. Mais maintenant il arrivait à leur faire confiance et il allait devoir apprendre à faire de même pour les nouveaux Chevaliers. Sam, Jo, Cass et ses deux autres amis allaient l'y aider ! Et peu à peu, avec le temps, avec les actes de chacun, il apprendra à leur faire confiance ! Oui, Sam était un optimiste… Mais il le fallait bien, dans ce monde de brutes ! Avec un regard de reproches à Dean, il salua avec un sourire Danny qui demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ici :

Sam : - Hey Danny. Comme tu peux t'en douter, on fait des recherches sur ces crimes qui se produisent un peu partout. Il nous fallait une grande bibliothèque vu que les recherches sont assez restreintes… Et toi ? Tu es venu faire tes recherches aussi ?

:Alors que Danny leur répondait, Sam trouvait qu'il était bizarre, il semblait mal à l'aise. Puis il fit le rapprochement avec ce qu'il avait appris, son court séjour chez les démons. C'est sûr que ça pourrait éveiller la méfiance de certains, se dit-il en glissant un regard à Dean, mais Sam avait déjà travaillé avec lui et combattu à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un traître et qu'il n'allait pas retourner sa veste. Et puis, de toute façon, chacun avait sa part de noirceur en lui. Sam avait bien été à deux doigts de tomber du côté démoniaque durant le laps de temps où Dean avait été mort. Et, vous le voyez aujourd'hui ? Prêt à en découdre avec Zankou et surtout à sauver le plus de monde possible ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une période difficile où vous frôlez le côté obscur que vous êtes totalement perdu. C'était aussi pour ça que Sam avait espéré sortir Loki de cette tourmente mais au final il n'avait pas réussi… Par ailleurs, Danny était loin de cette situation. Il avait juste été abusé par quelqu'un qui avait utilisé sa faiblesse momentanée pour s'approcher de lui. Afin de le mettre plus à l'aise, il sourit à Danny et décida d'expliquer le résultat de ses recherches devant lui, ainsi son frère verrait que Sam lui fait confiance et cela aiderait Danny à se sentir plus Chevalier :

Sam : - Eh bien, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé pour ma part : la rose rouge qui est laissée près de chaque corps aurait été créée à l'ère antique et elle serait le symbole des dieux et de la divinité. Et qui, dans nos connaissances, a vécu à l'ère antique et se prend pour un dieu ? En plus, la marque qu'il a laissée est faite par une brûlure que seul un démon peut infliger. Et cette tête de mort avec le serpent, ça inspire la peur, la terreur, la mort… Et on sait aussi que le serpent est l'animal représentant Lucifer… Tout ce que représente l'Enfer en quelque sorte… Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce-qu'on a assez de preuves pour montrer aux humains que c'est Zankou qui est derrière ces meurtres ? [/i]

Ses interlocuteurs s'apprêtaient à répondre lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme une sorte d'explosion lointaine, et que Sam se tourna vers les fenêtres et vit la foule courir vers la direction du centre-ville. Un bruit de fond lui fit tourné la tête des gens couraient dehors...Et soudain une explosion! Dean se précipita dehors...

Dean : *Tiens ce n'est pas courant de voir autant de monde courir...*

Il prit un air surpris et grave à la fois : il n'y avait qu'une catastrophe qui pouvait amener une panique pareille. Sam voulait aller voir ce qu'il se passait mais une explosion l'en empêcha. Tout trembla dans la bibliothèque, des livres tombèrent des étagères, des fissures apparurent dans les murs et sur le plafond. Apparemment, l'explosion avait déclenché un tremblement de terre… Instinctivement, Sam prit Danny par l'épaule et le coucha à terre, se mettant au-dessus de lui pour faire rempart de son corps. Il regardait dans la poussière voletante où se trouvait son frère, s'il était en sécurité. Il était près de la sortie de la bibliothèque car il avait voulu porter secours, tout comme Sam, mais il en avait été empêché par une énorme rangée de livres qui était tombée juste devant lui et l'avait envoyé à terre. Il ne voyait pas son frère bouger alors il prit peur et cria avec détresse :

Sam : - Dean !

Ce dernier eut un sursaut, comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, tourna sa tête vers Sam. Il avait la tempe et l'arcade sourcilière droites ouvertes. Dean leva sa main et mit son pouce en l'air pour dire qu'il allait bien et sortit une réplique que Sam n'entendit pas bien mais crut comprendre qu'il râlait sur le fait qu'il n'aimait décidément pas les livres… Sam s'enquit alors de l'état de Danny avant de se relever. Il devait aller voir dans le reste de la bibliothèque s'il y avait d'autres blessés et allait les aider. Mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de son obstination à vouloir venir en aide aux autres, il ne sentit même pas qu'un morceau de verre assez large, tombé d'une fenêtre qui s'était cassée au-dessus de lui, était venu se loger plutôt profondément dans le dos de son mollet droit…

Zankou avait bien accomplie son plan d'attaque. Il venait de refermer son piège sur des maillons essentiels des Chevaliers de l'Aube et ce n'était que le début. Après avoir déclanché l'explosion sur le bus et le mini tremblement de tere qui en suivit, Zankou n'en avait pas terminé de jouer. Il avait toutes les cartes en main et aucune résistance digne de ce nom. Ainsi, le démon s'amusa à laisser deux ou trois indices afin de savoir s'il restait encore des personnes assez intelligentes sur cette Terre pour comprendre ses messages. Il en doute mais il ne risque rien à essayer...Le grand Zankou a faillit être démasqué par les frères Winchester mais c'est sans compté son génie, en provoquant ce mini tremblement de Terre, en particulier sur la bibliothèque. Il en voulait encore plus. Il décida de jouer avec son « nouveau jouet, encore sous emballage » en la personne de Danny. Souvenez-vous, il y a quelques semaines, Zankou avait réussit à lui implanter une puce dans le bras, assez subtilement, il faut bien le reconnaître et c'est maintenant que nous allons voir si cela fonctionne comme prévus. C'est à travers cette puce que Zankou peut observer la scène à l'intérieur du bâtiment et qu'il peut anticiper sur la réactions des Winchester. Danny se retrouve comme un pantin dont les ficelles sont tirées par notre redoutable démon. Ce dernier s'amuse à grave sa marque, celle énoncée plus haut par Sam sur l'avant-bras de son pantin, sans se faire remarquer mais quelque chose l'en empêche...

Lorsque la première détonation se fit entendre, la petite Chloé, en compagnie de Nathan, se mit à paniquer. La peur s'emparait d'elle, surtout quand les flammes devenaient de plus en plus imposantes sur le bus. L'accident de bus qu'elle avait vécu auparavent ressurgit dans sa mémoire. La petite fille se met à crier, à plaurer, à appeler son papa mais en vain...L'explosion la projetta au loin, pas très loin de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Nathan, qui s'était retrouvé coincé dans le bus par un siège avait finit par se faire expluser suite à l'explosion du bus. Inconscient, le jeune adolescents finit par ouvrir les yeux, se lever difficilement et chercher Chloé de partout. Ce n'était décidément pas leur jour. S'agitant dans tous les sens, couvert de sang, boitant, blessé au visage, le regard de Nathan se posa sur une silhouette qui lui semblait familliaire. Une silhouette qu'il reconnut presqu'aussitôt. Il fonça vers son amie. Essuyant ses larmes, la petite fille regarda son ami et tenta de se relever toute seule. En vain. Avec l'aide de Nathan, elle réussit à se mettre debout. Les blessures de la fillette sont multiples : blessée à l'arcade, le poignet très douloureux, le genoux aussi et quelques morceaux de verres disséminés sur l'ensemble de son corps... Chloé n'arrive pas vraiment à marcher ou sinon au prix d'une immense douleur. Nathan se décide à la porter mais sa maladresse et se sblessures finissent par les fiare chuter en leur occasionnant quelques blessures supplémentaires à leur palmares déjà bien remplis.

Danny ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas réussit à bouger, esquisser le moindre mouvement depuis l'explosion et ne devait la vie qu'à la prouesse de Sam. Pourtant, son cerveau lui donnait l'ordre de bouger, d'agir mais son corps semblait paralyser. Même pire que cela, Danny avait vraiment l'impression de causer toutes ces explosions sans avoir connapissance d'un tel pouvoir. Est-ce que ces pouvoirs se développent ? Danny se mit à réfléchir à la question, au fait qu'il a déjà ressentit ce genre d'impression et plus précisément en compagnie de son parrain. Seulement, il n'était pas présent cette fois. Danny semblait plus que perturbé par l'ampleur de la situation et responsable de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Responsable des blessures de Nathan, de cette petite fille, des frères Winchester...Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à les voir souffrir sans rien faire et pourtant, il était incapable d'agir. Et cette brûlure qui lui irradiait le bras depuis son redressement après son passage forcé sur le sol ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? La marque ressemblait étrangement à celle que Sam avait montré quelques minutes plus tôt...à la différence près qu'elle ne se trouvait pas terminée. Si cette marque avait un lien Zankou, comme le pensait Sam, comment se fait-il qu'elle vienne de se graver sur son bras ? Etait-il contrôler par ce démon ? Si oui, comment ? Tant de questions sans réponses ! Il se souvint de son enlèvelent par Arya et de l'empoignement, avant sa fuite, par Zankou ! Le demon lui avait inséré quelque chose dans son corps.. Quelque chose qui le grattait et lui donnait le sentiment de ne plus contrôler son corps.

Ne pouvait se retenir, Danny se mit à hurler de douleur face à cette brûlure et fit sursauter Sam sans le vouloir. Ce dernier s'inquiètait énormément pour son frère qui semblait aller bien mais aussi pour Danny qui ne semblait pas libre de ses mouvements. Dean avait également sursauté :

Dean : Ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler de la sorte...on peut parler tranquiement...

Il s'arrêta en suivant le regard de Sam et en comprenant ce qu'il se tramait. Sam venait de comprendre, en observant le bras de Danny que l'assassin masqué se trouvait derrière cette situation et qu'il ne devait pas être très loin pour agir de la sorte. Si seulement il savait que Zankou les observait à travers Danny, Sam réagirait surement autrement. Dean baissa son regard un peu plus et alerta son petit frère qu'un morceau de verre se trouvait coincé dans l'arrière de son mollet et qu'il commençait à perdre tout son sang. Sam s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il se portait bien quand il croisa le regards de deux enfants blessés et totalement pétrifiés. Les deux enfants finirent par atteindre leur objectif en entrant dans le bâtiment, enfin ce qu'il en restait et la fillette, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Nathan pour se tenir debout, esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut son sauveur attitré en face d'elle.

Chloé : Sammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

Le chasseur reconnut sa petite protégée, se dirigea vers elle afin de panser au mieux ses blessures...le temps qu'ils réussissent à trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Sam fit un rapide inventaire de l'ensemble des blessures de la fillette et constata qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à l'heure actuelle, mise à part lui demander de ne plus bouger et de rester tranquille. Allez demander à un DiNozzo, de rester **SAGEMENT** dans un coin sans bouger...Mission impossible !

Sam regardant la fillette : Bon, pour le moment, tu vas devoir être très courageuse et tu vas devoir rester assise dans un coin sans bouger... Tu peux le faire ?

Chloé fit une petit moue toute triste : Cela va être dur...

Sam esquisse un sourire : A toi de choisir...Si tu bouges, tu auras mal...

Dean regardant son frère : En parlant de mal, tu ferais mieux d'appliquer tes conseils sur toi et panser cette plaie avant que tu ne perdes tout ton sang... A voir la pâleur sur ton visage, tu pourrais te faire passer pour un zombie...Tu as vaiment une tête horrible...

Sam baissa le regard sur son mollet puis son frère : Va falloir m'aider pour retirer ce morceau de verre...Je ne suis pas assez souple là...

Dean soupire et lui demande de s'asseoir sur le sol : « Faut vraiment tout faire avec toi ! » Se retint de rire en retirant le morceau de verre du mollet de son petit frère et pansant la plaie avec un morceau de sa chemise. « Voilà ! T'es presque tout neuf comme ça ! »

Sam, après avoir pousser un petit cri de douleur : profites en, Dean ! Bon, faut régler cette histoire avec cet assassin masqué ! Plus on avance et plus je reste persuadé que la Société de l'étoile du Soir se trouve derrière ...

Sam n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un rire sarcastique se mit à résonner dans l'espace en ruine. Un rire très caractéristique. Un rire qu'ils connaîssaient très bien. Le rire de Zankou. Enfin, ils en étaient presque certain ! La silhouette d'un homme vint se montrer devant eux, assez loin mais sufisemment près pour reconnaître l'assassin masqué. Etait-ce Zankou ? Là, est la question ! Rien n'est certain ! Serait-il assez prétentieux pour venir les narguer ainsi ? Possible ! Chloé commença à narguer le démon en le traitant de lâche avec des mots d'enfants et la silhouette ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux et de lancer un éclair dans la direction de la fillette.

Dean se jettant sur Chloé et se prenant l'éclair au niveau de la cuisse : Nonnnnnnnnnn ! Aieeeeeeeeee !

Sam : Deannnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Chloé retenant ses larmes de couler quand Dean tomba sur son genou : J'ai pas bougé pourtant et j'ai mal...

Zankou, sur un ton de défi : Si tu continues, tu ne sentiras plus la douleur...

Sam, se positionnant tant bien que mal en face du démon : De quel droit oses-tu menacer une petite fille ?

Zankou, rire démoniaque : Mais, j'ai tous les droits et je peux vous tuer en quelques secondes si l'envie m'en prends...

Sam, sur le même ton de défi : Pourquoi tu ne nous tue pas ?

Zankou : Parce que je n'ai pas finit de jouer...et surtout parce que je veux que souffriez...

Dean, essayant de se redresser tout en protégeant Chloé : C'est sadique ça !

Le jeune Max Turner, toujours caché sous une table de la bibliothèque, enfin ce qu'il en restait, n'était toujours pas sortit de sa cachette. Il avait trop peur de se faire remarquer par les Winchester et trop peur pour sa vie. Il les voyait en difficulté et même souffrir mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. De plus, les tables semblaient l'avoir coincé dans une position pas vraiment agréable. Max ressent l'envie d'hurler pour qu'on le sorte de là mais le fait que Sam se trouve dans les parages l'en empêche. Zankou aurait voulu en finir définitivement avec ces chasseurs mais la présence du jeune Max l'en dissuada. Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de l'enrôler dans son camps et le fait qu'il en a la possibilité à cet instant, ne le font pas hésiter une seule seconde. En le sauvant de ces ruines, le jeune adolescent lui serait reconnaîssant et lui vouerait allégence et si en plus, il lui faisait croire qu'il allait retrouver sa sœur, il gagnerait sa confiance pour l'éternité. Zankou regarda les chasseurs puis les enfants avant d'embraser ce qu'il restait de la bibliothèque et d'attraper le jeune Max (qui a dit par les cheveux ? Non mais, ça fait mal ça ! Quoiqu'il pourrait le faire ? Roll) par le col du tee-shirt et de se volatiliser dans les airs. Max ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait par le col et d'intinct, quand il leva la tête, il constata que son sauveur n'était autre qu'un homme masqué. Aucune autres informations ! Cependant, il se dit qu'il devait lui faire confiance, déjà car il venait de le sauver, et que peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa sœur.

Au moment où Zankou lançait plusieurs boules de feu autour du petit groupe et avant qu'il ne s'éclipse, Sam s'empara d'un couteau gisant sur le sol et l'envoya sur le démon. Le couteau atteint sa cible au niveau du mollet mais déstabilisa le chasseur qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. La bibliothèque s'embrasait de plus en plus et la fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse.

Sam : Dean ? Dean ? T's où ? Faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Dean : Je suis au milieu de la fumée...J'ai une fenêtre à côté de moi...

Dean attrapa un livre et brisa la fenêtre avec ce dernier : Voilà, une utilité à ce genre d'objet !

Sam poussa Danny vers Dean pour qu'il le fasse passer par la fenêtre et fit de même avec Nathan. Chloé, quand à elle, grimpa sur le dos de Dean...

Dean écarquilla les yeux : Ah non ! Ça ne va pas le faire là !

Chloé lui sourit : Oh si ! Hue !

Dean soupira : Sam ! Fais quelque chose !

Sam sourit : On a pas le temps ! On doit sortir maintenant avant que ça explose ! Vite ! Saute !

Dean ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et sauta par la fenêtre en mettant ses mains dans son dos afin de soutenir la fillette. Il s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la rue, près de leur voiture et posa Chloé sur le sol avant de lui dire :

Dean : Je ne suis pas un cheval...Tu ne refais plus ça...

Chloé fit une petit moue toute triste : Mais, je ne peux pas marcher...

Dean, fuyant son regard : « Cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi... » Puis, en tournant le regard, il tomba sur une trace de brûlure gravée sur son impala. Il en resta bouche bée : « Ma voitureeeeeeeeeeee ! Sam ! «

Chloé : Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture ! Cela aurait pu être nous !

Dean : Mais, c'est mon bébé !

Sam soupira : Elle fonctionne encore et ce n'est qu'une voiture Dean !

Dean lance un regard noir à son frère :...

Sam lève les mains en l'air : Ok ! On ira la chouchouter chez le garagiste ! En attendant, tu veux bien nous ramener en te mettant au volant ?

Dean ronchonne : Ok ! Mais, on l'emmene chez le garagiste juste après ?

Chloé : Ce qu'il peut être...

Sam en mettant la main devant la bouche de Chloé: Oui, Dean !

Sam appela Tony afin de le prévenir de la situation et de le rassurer sur l'état de Chloé. Il lui précisa qu'elle parlait et cela rassura énormément Tony. Ce dernier lui donna rendez-vous à leur pâtisserie « les gourmands inséparables » en lui indiquant l'adresse. Ils déposèrent Danny et Nathan à quelques mètres de la villa Black et fonçèrent jusqu'à la pâtisserie pour y déposer (Pas un colis, non mais ! Xd) la petite princesse !

Chloé esquisse un sourire: C'est quand qu'on arrive ? Qui va me porter ?

Dean ronchonne : Tu ne peux pas la faire taire Sam ? Ma voiture ! Je vais lui faire payer à Zankou la prochaine fois que je le retrouve ! Il a abîmer mon bébé !

Sam soupire : Vous me fatiguez ! On est en vie, c'est le principal, Dean !

Dean lance un regard mauvais à son frère : Hummmmmmmmm...

Chloé pensant avoir une bonne idée : On peut faire un joli dessin pour cacher la brûlure...

Dean se crispe sur le volant en se mordant la lèvre : Personne ne dessine sur mon bébé !

Sam pouffe de rire : Effectivement ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture, Dean !

Dean donne un coup de coude à Sam : Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pffff !

Chloé : Quel rabat-joie ! On a faillit mourir et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta voiture...

Dean bouillonne : Fais la taire !

Sam sourit : Chloé, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie !

Chloé, perplexe : Mais, il n'y a pas de couteau !

Sam : C'est une expression ! En gros, faut arrêter de parler de ça !

Chloé hausse les épaules : On parle de quoi alors ?

Dean grogne : On ne parle pas ! Ça reposera nos oreilles !

Chloé, toute triste : Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Tant pis !

Ils arrivèrent devant la pâtisserie sans un mot de Chloé (étonnant mais faut en profiter car cela ne va pas durer XD) et la fillette se hissa sur le dos de son sauveur attitré puisque l'autre semble un peu trop grognon. Dean râlait derrière eux. Dés qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la boutique, Chloé se laissa tomber sur ses deux jambes et sauta au cou de son papa.

Chloé : Papaaaaaaaaa !

Tony remercia Sam et Dean : Ma puce ! On va aller faire un petit détour aux urgences !

Chloé : Elle est où tata Ana ?

Ana sort de derrière le comptoir et lui fait un énorme bisou : Je suis là, ma puce !

Sam resta sans voix devant Ana :...

Ana croise le regard de Sam et esquisse un petit sourire en rougissant légèrement : Salut Sam !

Sam balbutie : Salut Ana !

Tony regarde son amie puis Sam : Vous vous connaîssez ?

Ana acquiesse : Oui ! Il y a longtemps !

Tony fait un petit clin d'oeil à Ana : On va y aller nous ! A plus, Ana !

Chloé résiste pour ne pas partir : Ah bah non ! Maintenant que ça devient interessant !

Ana la regarde : Et si je te donne une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat ?

Chloé pèse le pour et le contre : Bon, d'accord pour cette fois ! Je veux une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat !

Ana donne une énorme part de gâteau à Chloé en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue : File te soigner, ma puce !

Tony glisse à l'oreille d'Ana : Tu me raconteras ?

Ana sourit en rougissant : Même pas en rêve !

Dean, un peu moins grognant devant Ana qui se mit à la regarder de la tête aux pieds : Je vais vous laisser également...J'ai...une voiture à réparer et quelques plaies à panser...Ne fais pas trop de bruit quand tu rentres, Sam !

Sam rit : T'es con, Dean ! File !

Ana s'approche de Sam et lui vole un baiser : Tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois !

Sam se recule un peu et lui rend son baiser : Toi aussi !

Ana regardant les blessures de Sam : Va falloir soigner tout ça ! Je reviens !

La jeune femme, armée de sa **TROUSSE DE SECOURS**, demanda à Sam de s'asseoir dans l'arrière boutique (je précise que la boutique se trouve fermée XD) et s'installa en face de lui. Elle commença par désinfecter la plaie, à faire quelques points de suture et terminer par la confection d'un beau bandage. Sam s'était laissé faire sans ressentir de douleur. Le chasseur fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune louve. Main qu'elle attrapa en planta son regard dans celui du chasseur qui l'attira contre son torse, faut le reconnaître, bien musclé jusqu'à mêler leurs lèvres afin de terminer par un baiser des plus sensuel et passioné. Ana enleva le tee-shirt de Sam et caressait son torse musclé tout en prolongeant le baiser. Le chasseur passa ses mains, délicatement sur le corps d'Ana, du bas vers le haut afin de dégraffer (Non mais ! Attention les esprits ! XD) sa robe. S'agitant, collant leur corps de rêve l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par chuter sur des cartons mais cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer. Et, on vous laisse imaginer la suite qui semble assez torride ! Roll!

Le lendemain matin, Dean émergea de son sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres en constatant que Sam n'était pas rentré et n'avait pas dormis à la maison cette nuit. Une pensée passa dans son esprit « Il n'a pas beaucoup du dormir...En même temps... » C'est à ce moment là qu'une belle chasseuse vint déposer un baiser matinal sur ses lèvres. Ces délicieux moments font du bien après des journées comme la veille. Côté DiNozzo, vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe ? Je vais vous donner un aperçu de la situation :

Chloé avec une atèle au poignet et au genoux : Papa ! Papa ! Reveille-toi ! On va voir Ana ?

Tony émergea doucement : Ma puce ! Tu veux pas la laisser tranquille un petit peu ?

Chloé fait les yeux doux : Mais papa, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant...

Tony se mit à rire : Tu vas beaucoup mieux dis donc ! On ira la voir plus tard, ma puce !


	27. Panique en Europe

Souhaitant élucider le mystères des crimes circulant partout dans le monde entier, Raphaël entame des recherches. Il fouilleun grand nombre de livres à la bibliothèque, surf sur le web et même consulte le livre des ombres. Il ne trouve pas grand chose d'intéressant sur le sujet. Après tout, n'importe qui voudrait commettre un crime se déguiserait afin de dissimuler son identité mise à part quelqu'un de narcissique. Cependant, le jeune sorcier se trouvait persuadé que toute cette histoire avait un lien avec le monde surnaturel. Il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Son intuition le poussait dans ce raisonnement. Reste à trouver de quel démon il s'agit. Des rumeurs et des indices trouvés sur différentes scènes de crimes le conduisent tout droit en Europe. Tout converge dans cette zone. Il se mit à repérer chaque indice, chaque élément que une carte avant de rejoindre chaque point entre eux. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un pentagramme se dessiner sous ses yeux. Un peu comme celui du manoir où ce dernier se trouve au centre des 5 éléments. Une convergence maléfique. Plus il creusait sur cette histoire et plus sa thèse se confirmait.

Tout semblait lui indiquer une ville d'Europe. Une ville où le prochain attentat sera lancé. Cette ville se trouve être Londres. Ni une ni deux, Raphaël partit rassemblé ses affaires et fonça dans la gueule du loup. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'un certain démon répondant au nom d'Elmek l'y attendait afin de refermer son piège sur lui. D'ailleurs, Elmek finalisait son piège. Il avait laissé quelques indices trainés un peu partout sur les précédentes victimes. Il voulait jouer. Il attendait qu'un sorcier ou qu'un chasseur morde à l'hameçon pour tester ses nouvelles techniques de tortures. Tout en sifflotant joyeusement, le démon terminait la création de sa bombe géante. Une bombe qui serait capable de faire sauter tout un quartier de Londres et d'engendrer bien plus de dégats qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Ensuite, Elmek avait encore une chose importante à réaliser avant de s'envoler pour Londres. Il partit donc à la recherche d'une jeune fille. Une sorcière très importante pour la Source, de par la lignée à laquelle elle appartient et le fait qu'il l'emmène avec elle pourrait changer le cours des évenements pour la Société de l'étoile du Soir. En effet, le camps démoniaque pourrait convaincre encore plus de monde à les rejoindre surtout s'ils parviennent à enrôler le jeune Max qui se trouve être le petit frère de cette jeune fille.

Elmek s'adossa à un mur, près du lycée de la jeune fille, une certaine Emilia Turner et fit semblant de lire un journal. Un journal dont il serait incapable d'en raconter le moindre article mais qui lui servait de couverture. Elle passa devant lui et il entreprit d ela suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve toute seule. Il décida donc de passer à l'action, l'empoigna par le bras et l'endormit en lui mettant une compresse imbibée sur la bouche. Emilia résista un moment avant de céder. Le démon la porta sans ménagement comme un sac à patates et la déposa dans le QG de la Société avant de s'envoler pour Londres et de savoir si son piège allait fonctionner comme prévu.

Le jeune Halliwell se décida à voyager léger mais il ne pouvait emmener ses armes puisqu'elles ne passeraient pas le contrôle à l'aéroport. Cela l'embêtait mais il se dit qu'il pourrait les faire apparaître avec son pouvoir de matérialisation. Il regarda sa ceinture et l'absence de sa dague lui faisait étrange, comme un vide. Cependant, il prit un petit sac avec son carnet de voyage où il avait inscrit tous les renseignements utiles pour l'affaire en cours et y glissa une **TROUSSE DE SECOURS** dans laquelle se trouve deux petites fioles contenant un liquide lui permettant de reprendre des forces. Il se mit à espérer se trouver encore en état afin de pouvoir les utiliser. Ensuite, il fonça en direction de l'aéroport afin de prendre son avion.

Kelly Gibbs venait de gagner un concours shopping. Un rêve pour la jeune fille. Elle avait donc gagné un week-end de shopping à Londres. Elle en était folle de joie. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre son père de la laisser y aller. Elle eu bien du mal mais réussit à trouver les arguments pour le faire céder. Elle savait appuyer là où il fallait pour le faire craquer. Croyez-moi, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avair fait craquer l'agente très spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! L'argumentation donnait à peu près ça :

Kelly : Papa ! J'ai gagné un concours Shopping pour un week-end à Londres ! J'ai vraiment trop envie d'y aller !

Gibbs : C'est trop dangereux ! Je ne vais te laisser partir comme ça, aussi loin et surtout toute seule !

Kelly le regarde avec un air suppliant et un regard innocent: Si j'active le gps de mon tel, que je te dis où je vais et l'hôtel où je réside, que je te jure d'être prudente, tu peux me laisser y aller ? De toute façon, tu sais à quel point je suis prudente... S'il te plait mon petit papa chéri ! Laisse-moi y aller ! Il ne peut rien m'arriver ! C'est juste du shopping ! Je t'appelerais dés mon arrivée là-bas !

Gibbs esquisse un petit sourire et lève les yeux au ciel : Bon, tu as gagné mais tu as intérêt à m'appeler en arrivant et à ne pas éteindre ton téléphone ! Et surtout tu m'appelles matins et soirs et tu me téléphones dès que tu as un souci ou tu es en danger! C'est d'accord ?!

Kelly lui fait un gros bisous : Merci, papa ! Je t'adore !

Kelly fit donc son sac de un petit sac à dos léger puisqu'elle sait qu'elle va ramener beaucoup de sacs au retour. Le sac à dos est plus pratique à porter que le sac à main pour le shopping. Papa Gibbs la déposa à l'aéroport et s'assura qu'elle montait bien dans l'avion et surtout dans le bon.

Les voilà donc partit en direction de l'Angleterre pour deux raisons différentes certes mais dans le même avion sans s'être concerté avant. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'aucun des deux ne le savait ! Installé à l'arrière de l'avion, le jeune sorcier stoppa son regard sur une belle demoiselel rousse. Il avait l'impression de la connaître. Il secoua sa tête, écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire niais (un sourire d'amoureux quoi ! XD) Il se dit que ce pourrait être le bon moment pour se réconcillier mais au vu du caractère de la jeune femme, il en doutait. Il sait qu'elle allait lui faire payer ses « mensonges » et qu'il allait devoir ramer. Il avait quand même envie d'essayer de l'amadouer. C'est pourquoi il demanda à l'hôtesse de l'air d'apporter un cocktail sans alcool de sa part la chamante demoiselle rousse assise deux rang devant lui. L'hôtesse sourit et s'approche de Kelly :

Kelly : Je n'ai rien commander...

Hôtesse enlui tendant le verre : Je sais mais c'est le jeune homme assis deux rangs derrière vous qui vous l'offre.

Kelly se retourne, retint un sourire en voyant Raphy puis s'exclame : Je n'en veux pas. Dite-lui que ce n'est pas suffisant ! Merci !

L'hôtesse retourna vers le jeune homme en lui expliquant les propos de Kelly et ce dernier acquiesça en se disant « Sacré caractère ! Mais, je l'aime ! » Il se mit à confectionner un avion en papier sur lequel il avait écrit « Je t'aime ma chérie ! » et le fit voler jusqu'à elle en le posant sur sa tête. Il la vit rire lorsque l'avion se déposa sur ses cheveux et lorsqu'elle lu le message. Il comprit qu'elle n'attendait que cela mais que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se mit à espérer qu'il ne lui arrive rien et que cette menace ne s'en prenne pas à elle. Il s'en voudrait si elle devait risquer sa vie et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

La suite du vol se déroula tranquillement. Kelly se précipita à l'extérieur de l'avion et fonça dans le centre commerciale. Deux jours, ça passe vite alors autant en profiter le plus rapidement possible. Sa carte bancaire risque d'avoir mal, très mal mais tant pis, le séjour se révèle trop tentant. Rien que le fait de penser à toutes les boutiques de Londres, au fait qu'elle allait pouvoir remplir sa garde robe et qu'elle devrait aussi l'agrandir l'émerveillait. Raphaël la suivit du regard mais perdit sa trace avec la foule environnante. Tant pis ! Il finira bien par la retrouver plus tard, étant donné que leur destin se trouve lié (Vous le dites si je m'emballe un peu trop ? XD) Il se faufila parmi la foule, chercha son chemin et surtout un endroit un peu plus calme pour sortir son carnet de route. Il chercha le lieux de l'attentat prévu si ses caluls étaient exact et surtout si son intuition disait juste. Cela faisait beaucoup de probabilités mais il sait, par expérience que cela signifie beaucoup dans la sorcellerie. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, le jeune homme utilisa son don pour se munir de sa dague et de son épée qu'il attacha à sa ceinture en toute discretion.

Aucune alerte identifiée par sa dague. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe mais il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes. Après avoir la queue durant une bonne heure devant une magnifique boutique de vêtement, Kelly y entra et voulu tout acheter. Elle du se freiner afin de ne pas faire fondre sa carte bancaire et donc de ne pas risquer de se retrouver dans le rouge. La jeune femme se trouvait totalement en mode « Pretty Woman » La version essayage, pas Call girl ! D'ailleurs, vous n'entendez pas la musique ? Faites un effort ! Fermez les yeux ! Concentrez-vous ! Imaginez la scène ! Vous l'entendez là ? XD Au moins une qui s'amuse, c'est déjà ça ! Pour combien de temps ? Là est la question !

Pendant ce temps, un sourire sarcastique et diabolique s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Elmek. Son piège prenait forme et il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser comme il le voulait. Il attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps. Le centre commerciale se remplissait de plus en plus, assez rapidement d'ailleurs et le démon commença par bloquer toutes les issues de secours. Il voulait savourer ce moment. Ce moment de pur panique. Ce moment magique. Ce moment de pur bonheur. Il s'amusa à faire tourner un couteau dans sa main droite afin de patienter jusqu'au moment venue. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait, il voulait profiter et savourer de chaque instant. Il s'en délectait. Il n'avait encore rien tenter, que les clients commençaient déjà à se bousculer, se piétiner et même à se disputer. Cette mission lui paraissait trop facile.

Lorsque le centre se trouvait complètement bondé, Elmek savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se vider aisément et que le moment approchait à grands pas. Elmek posa sa main sur la valise contenant sa bombe personnelle et la plaça au centre afin de lui donner plus d'effet et d'impact. Il déclancha le compte à rebours et se positionna au denrier étage, accoudé à une ballustrade en attendant le bouquet finale avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le démon portait quelques objets de torture sur lui qu'il venait de confectionner et qu'il avait hâte d'utiliser sur de nouvelles victimes. S'ennuyant, il repéra un homme au loin et décida de s'appocher de lui. Au moment d'entamer la conversation, Elmek lui planta une sorte de couteau tire bouchon dans le dos. Il s'alusa à le tourner et retourner dans la plaie. L'homme le regardait et eut un regard dans le genre « pourquoi moi ? » avant de se prendre un coup de dague viollement en plein torax et de succomber à ses blessures. Une mort très violente. Elmek entreprit de déposer une rose rouge couleur du sang sur la victime et de filer vers une autre victime à torturer.

Toujours masqué à la façon de Zorro, Elmek s'apprêtait à poignarder un autre homme quand une femme s'écroula sur le sol. Elle venait de succomber à un arrêt peu frustrant pour notre démon qui n'eu pas le temps de tester ses nouveaux instruments. IL se dit qu'il pouvait toujours graver sa maqrque sur son corps. Elmek commença, à l'aide d'un sort, à graver un petit dessin le représentant bien, sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. On pouvait remarquer la présence de deux serpents s'entrelaçant afin de former un crane.

Retournons quelques instants auprès de notre jeune sorcier infiltré quelque part dans la foule. Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme avançait parmi les personnes, il fouillait du regard à la recherche du moindre indice concernant une attaque surnatirelle. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit même si avec le brouhaha continue, il avait du mal à localiser tel ou tel bruit. Il se rapprocha du centre de l'espace et un bruit étrange atira son attention. Un genre de « tic..tac...tic...tac » Une horloge ? Ou une bombe ? Il jeta un regard furtif sur sa dague mais aucun signe de démon lorsqu'un grand fracas retentit. Des personnes se mirent à hurler, pleurer, paniquer en voyant un corps inerte chuter du dernier étage. Le jeune homme leva la tête et ne vit qu'une ombre. Enfin qu'une cape noire disparaître. Haussant un sourcil, il tenta de se rapprocher de la victime et semblait de plus en plus persuadé qu'un démon se trouvait à l'origine de cette situation.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et prit, discretement, quelques photos de la scène de crime avant de poursuivre son chemin et accessoirement de s'élmoigner de la potentielle bombe disposée au centre. Il avait bel et bien l'intention de poursuivre cette ombre apparue quelques instants au dernier é se fit bousculer par quelques clients un peu trop pressés mais réussit à atteindre le premier escalator à sa portée avant de s'y engouffrer. Les mouvements de foule se concentraient dans tous les sens et ce n'est pas facile de se repérer dans toute cette cohue. Raphaêl trébucha que quelque chose ou quelqu'un et se vautra de tout son long sur le sol. En se levant tant bien que mal, il comprit qu'il venait de percuter une femme. Une femme inerte avec un drole de tatouage. Une marque gravée sur la poitrrine qu'il prit en photo, toujours sans se faire remarquer. Il comprit aussi pourquoi les secours n'aviaent pas encore débarqué, étant donné le peu de place pour passer.

L'ombre était passé par là. Elle laissait, décidément trop de traces le long de son chemin. Soit elle voulait jouer soit elle ne faisait pas attention. Le jeune homme pencha plus pour la première option lorsque son regard se posa sur un homme masqué au loin. Son instinct lui disait qu'il venait de mettre la main sur le responsable de ce désordre. Sa dague vrombissait et illuminait l'espace de sa lueur bleutée. Plus de doute possible. Il s'élança à l'encontre du démon quand un bruit assourdissant retentit. Avant même de pouvoir se jeter sur le démon, le sorcier fut projeté contre une vitrine dans le souffle de l'explosion et eut le temps de voir un sourire ce dessiner sur les lèvres d'Elmek. Toutes les vitrines du magasins explosèrent. Des mouvements de panique vinrent dans tous les sens entraînant des piétinements, hurlements, pleurs et de l'incompréhension.

En un instant, Kelly était passée d'une cabine d'essayage à l'autre bout du magasin avec des morceaux de verres disséminés sur l'ensemble du corps. La peur pouvait se lire nsur son visage. Elle qui pensait vivre un week-end de rêve, le voyait se transformer en cauchemars. Elle sortit son portable afin d'appeler de l'aide mais aucun réseau de disponible. Allongée sur le sol et retenant ses larmes, elle ferma les yeux devant l'arrivée d'un poignard au dessus d'elle. Un poignard qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et une ombre qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme. La jeune femme cru voir sa dernière heure venir à cet instant.

Raphaël émergea de sa chute et reprit ses esprits. Il fit un rapide tour de ses blessures : quelques morceaux de verres logés sur l'ensemble de son corps, comme la plupart des survivants et une plaie plus importante à la cuisse. En effet, lors de chute, il avait atterit sur une tige de **RAYONNAGE** servant à suspendre les vêtements. Ce qui lui avait donné l'occasion d'avoir une belle blessure béante au niveau de la cuisse. Il déchira un morceau de son pantalon pour en faire un garot et stopper le saignement. Son épaule avait beau se trouver guérit, elle n'en restait pas moins douloureuse, surtout après sa chute récente. Il chercha le démon du regard et même s'il ne le voyait pas encore, il su qu'il n'était pas loin par le signalement de sa dague. A moins qu'il ne soit pas seul !

Observant la salle, son regard finit par se poser sur une ombre. Une ombre prête à commettre un nouveau crime. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose pareille surtout quand la victime se trouve être...sa Kelly. Fou de rage, il se rua, tel un animal enragé sur l'ombre et se rpit le coup de poignard dans l'abdomen à la place de sa femme.

Kelly : Raphyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Nonnnnnnnnnnn ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime !

Le jeune homme se releva et relança le combat. IL ne voulait pas en rester là. Il se devait d'en finir avec ce démon. Seulement, Elmek ne semblait pas de cet avis et para ses coups avec beaucoup d'agilité. Le sorcier décida d'utiliser la ruse. Il fit apparaître son double astrale derière le dos du démon et décida d'attaquer par derrière. Il planta donc sa dague dans le dos du démon mais ce dernier lui assena un second coup d'épée au niveau du thorax. Raphaël lâcha sa dague sur le sol et s'éeffondra. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Kelly crier :

Kelly : Nonnnnnnnnnnnn ! Mon amourrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Vous allez me le payer !

Kelly, folle de rage ramassa la dague et se rua sur Elmek mais ce dernier la stoppa et elle se blessa à la main. La jeune femme se débattit en donnant des coups de pieds et en le mordant. Seulement, Elmek se trouvait plus fort et endormit la belle avant de la porter comme un sac à patate et de se volatiliser dans son QG. Ensuite, il passa le relais au Sphinx qui emmena Kelly dans une prison dorée en charmante compagnie comme la présence d'un certain Bracken et celle d'Emilia Turner. Elmek attendit le retour de son partenaire afin d'obtenir des soins d'excellentes qualités. Il raconta le récit de sa journée à ses « amis » et écouta leur récit. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire lorsqu'ils évoquèrent un combat contre Sirius. Le démon savait que Sirius se révelait être un adversaire redoutable au vu de ses nombreux duel en sa compagnie et constata que ni Loki ni Arya ne sont parvenus à avoir le dessus sur lui. Il en vint à se demander dans quel était il avait terminé le duel. AU vu de ses deux comparses, il se dit que Sirius ne devait pas être beau à voir même avec la présence d'Aragorn.

Retournons quelque peu à notre jeune sorcier laissé dans un état plus que lamentable. Était-il encore en vie ? Bien sure que oui ! Un Halliwell, c'est (non pas increvable ! XD) solide, tout comme un DiNozzo ou un Gibbs ou un Winchester ! Reposant sur le sol à moitié conscient, Raphaël ne pouvait pas bouger au vu des nombreuses blesures et en vint à appeler :

Raphaël : Chris ? Chris ? Aide-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Le jeune homme luttait contre la fatigue et la douleur mais finit par s'évanouir. Il ne su pas combien de temps s'était écouler entre son duel avec Elmek et l'arrivée de son cousin mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Kelly avait besoin de son aide. Tant pis si elle se trouvait toujours fachée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser entre les mains des démons. Chris apposa ses mains au dessus de son cousin et une chaude lumière en émana. Les plaies se refermèrent lentement. Les morceaux de verres furents ejectés et Raphy commença à ouvrir les yeux. Chris l'empêcha de se relever trop vite.

Chris faisant un geste de la main : Doucement Raphy ! Relève-toi doucement ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
>Raphy écouta les consignes de Chris avant de relater le récit complet de la situation dans les plus bref détails. Il n'avait aucun secret envers son cousin et une très grande complicité avec lui d'ailleurs. Ensuite, il évoqua l'enlèvement de Kelly et le fait qu'il devait partir à sa recherche. Ensemble, ils cherhèrent des indices qui pourraient les mettre sur la piste du lieu de la séquestration de la jeune femme. Voulant partir immédiatement à la recherche de sa femme, Chris l'en empêcha en trouvant les bons arguments.<p>

Chris : Attends un peu ! Tu n'es pas encore remis totalement de tes blessures ! Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ! Avec ces indices, on va les analyser au manoir et après on pourra partir en expédition pour la retrouver.

Raphy grogna puis se mit à chuchoter : Mais...on sait que c'est la Société de l'étoile du Soir qui se cache derrière toutes ses attaques... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi..

Chris lève les yeux au ciel : Rien n'est certain...Mieux vaut s'en assurer...

Raphy soupire : Ouais..Tu as raison...

Les deux cousins rentrèrent au manoir Hallwell, leur QG en quelque sorte afin d'analyser toutes ces donnés et de résoudre ce mystères. Ils reçurent un messages de Sirius, Tony (Stark) et de Dean afin de mettre leur données en commun.

Quelque part en Enfer, Kelly commence, enfin, à émerger et de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouve enfermée dans une sorte de cellule sans fenêtre et sans lumière. Elle ne sait même pas si une personne se trouve à ses côtés. Une prison pas vraiment dorée. Prise d'angoisse, elle se met à fracasser le mur de sa cellule et à crier.

Kelly tambourine contre la paroi : Mais laissez-moi sortir ! Vous m'entendez ? Laissez-moi sortir ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne semble lui répondre, mise à part l'écho de sa voix qui résonne dans la pièce. La jeune femme se sent seule et inquiète. Non pas pour elle mais pour son mari, blessé quelque part dans une boutique de Londres. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir de ses nouvelles et se coller dans ses bras. Elle regrettait d'être toujours fâchée avec lui et de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qu'elle l'aime toujours autant.


	28. Panique au Japon

Arya fignolait les dernières préparations de son plan machiavélique. Elle s'y était préparée depuis des années et attendait ce moment de pure bonheur très impatiemment. Cependant, elle voulait savourer chaque seconde ce plan, ne pas en perdre une miette et que tout fonctionne comme ce qu'elle avait prévu. Un effet domino en quelque sorte ! Si une pièce rate, c'est tout le plan qui s'écroule mais si tout s'enchaîne alors ce sera le nirvana ! La Société de l'étoile du Soir voulait imposer leur domination une bonne fois pour toute et créer une véritable atmosphère de terreur, de crainte et de respect ! Des petits meurtres avaient eu lieux par-ci, par-là dans le monde entier mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! La terreur ne faisait que commencer et préparer toutes ces attaques sans le plaisir de narguer est moins plaisant. Ils avaient donc décider de jouer avec les forces de l'ordre et bien entendu avec les chasseurs et les sorciers. Deux de leur plus grands ennemis ! La belle démone émergea de son sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres et de très bonne humeur. En effet, aujourd'hui serait un grand jour ! Le jour où la Société prouverait sa puissance...enfin, une partie de sa puissance car il faut toujours en garder sous le coude pour les plus récalcitrants.

Il y a quelques semaines, Zankou avait tenu à rassurer la population sur les divers meurtres qui circulaient dans le monde entier et qu'il émettait la promesse de retrouver cet assassin afin de lui faire payer ces crimes. Il voulait être vu en héros, rameuter un maximum de personnes, être craint de tout le monde et châtié ses opposants. Ces derniers n'étaient pas nombreux mais lui commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs en lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues trop souvent. Cette stratégie se trouvait parfaite. Le plan idéal. Commettre les crimes les plus horribles et en même temps se faire passer pour un sauveur...Il fallait y penser... Arya n'y était pas pour rien dans ce plan... Elle a apporté sa touche féminine et sournoise. Il fallait désorganiser la rébellions et rien de mieux que plusieurs attaques simultanées pour semer le trouble. Diviser pour mieux régner !

La jeune femme se leva donc de son lit, dans la bonne humeur, avant d'aller réveiller son fils et d'aller préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Après avoir pris un bon repas très énergétique, eut sa dose de câlins avec son petit garçon, elle enfila un blouson de cuir et le déposa à l'école avec son goûter dans son sac. Ensuite, elle fila tout droit en direction de l'aéroport, doublant les voitures et évitant le plus possible les bouchons, sans écouter la grogne des usagers. Une fois à l'aéroport, elle fut rejoint par Loki et embarqua en sa compagnie pour un VOL à destination de Tokyo. Si son plan fonctionne bien, elle sera de retour ce soir auprès de son fils. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Zankou et de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle sait maintenant que le père de son fils n'est autre que Zankou et lui, sait qu'il a un fils. Après, elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il en pense ni ce qu'il compte faire.

Elle laissa ses pensées maternelles de côté et se tourna vers Loki. Elle lui expliqua le plan en détail, en langage codé bien entendu, (elle n'est aussi folle que cela pour tout faire capoter XD)et précisa que tout les coups se trouvaient permis tant que la terreur règne et sans se faire démasquer. Elle se permis d'ajouter sa petite touche personnelle en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille:

Arya : Lorsque les sardines se retrouveront en boite sans possibilité de sortir et que j'aurais enflammé le barbecue, tu seras libre d'assaisonner le tout, ou juste quelques parties...Tu pourras même imposer ta signature sur l'une d'elle si tu en as envie...pour t'amuser...

Le réveil sonna. Sonna encore et encore et Sirius tâtonna avec sa main et finit par taper dessus pour l'arrêter. Ensuite, un jeune ado vint le secouer en lui disant « Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! On va être en retard ! » Impossible d'avoir une nuit complète lorsqu'on a des enfants ! Il ouvrit un œil en bredouillant un tric dans le genre « J'arrive Nathan ! » Il se leva donc, enfila un jean et une chemise et descendit dans la cuisine afin de rejoindre son fils. Il avala un grand bol de café en guise d'allumettes pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il devait se rendre au Japon avec son ami, Tony dans le but de ramener des nouveauté hi-tech pour la confection de son robot de combat et des armures de Tony. Le japon, pays des nouvelles technologies ! Un rêve de s'y rendre. Nathan l'avait supplié de l'y emmener mais il y avait école et hors de question de faire craquer. Sirius lui avait promit de prendre des milliers de photos et trouver pleins d'objets pour customiser leur robot de combat. Robot qui ne se trouvait pas encore tout à fait opérationnel.

Sirius se leva, les cheveux en bataille mais qui lui donnait un air toujours aussi sexy, (Pardon, je m'égares...XD) Il enfila un jean, un tee-shirt car le caleçon n'est pas vraiment approprié en dehors du domicile conjugal même si le modèle est très sexy dans cette tenue mais là n'est pas la question ! Le sorcier alla rejoindre son fils cadet à la cuisine et avala un grand bol de café pour se tenir éveillé. L'heure tournait toujours et ils allaient finir par se retrouver en retard. Il ordonna à Will de se réveiller comme tous les matins pratiquement et fit le taxi pour ses trois enfants. Étonnement, Danny n'avait pas dormit à la maison et donc n'était pas à déposer à l'école. Il attrapa son blouson en cuir, son sac à dos sans oublier ses clés de voiture et appuya sur le champignon en les déposant un par un. Durant tout le trajet, Nathan n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler des nouvelles technologies à administrer à leur robot et de lui demander de prendre des photos etc etc... Sirius avait finit par le rassurer et lui dire qu'il prendrait le meilleur de la technologie ou alors qu'il en prendrait les idées et qu'il s'arrangerait avec Tony pour la mettre en place. Vu leur intelligence à tous les deux, ils devraient y arriver parfaitement bien et même mieux que les japonais.

Arrivé sur le parking de l'aéroport où il laissa sa voiture pour une durée de quelques jours, il se rendit en salle d'embarquement avec son sac à dos sur une épaule et attendit SAGEMENT son pote. Il avait un peu couru et se trouvait quelque peu essoufflé mais vu sa condition physique, rien de bien méchant. L'hôtesse annonça le début de l'embarquement et juste au moment où Sirius cru qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul au Japon, un type, un peu essoufflé mais juste un peu vu sa condition physique se positionna à ses côtés. Il faut dire que Tony et la ponctualité, ça faisait 2, voire même plus. Il avait toujours une raison valable pour être en retard, bien entendu ! Mais on ne lui demanda pas la raison cette fois-ci et Sirius lui lâcha un « C'était moins une... » en donnant son carton d'embarcation à l'hôtesse et en allant s'installer dans l'avion.

A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, ils sont comme deux gosses à délirer, chahuter enfin bref, s'amuser comme des enfants. Sirius a beau être père, cela ne l'empêche pas de garder une âme enfantine au grand désespoir de sa femme quelque fois. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle et même l'hôtesse est venu leur expliquer qu'ils devaient faire moins de bruit. C'est pour dire s'ils avaient été bruyant. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient à se raconter des blagues, Tony vint changer de conversation brusquement en lui disant « Éloigne ton fils de ma fille ! » Sirius mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, il se souvint du bal masqué et de la jeune fille en compagnie de son fils. Il était persuadé de la connaître pour l'avoir déjà vu. Pas de doute, c'était la fille de Tony, Annabeth Stark. D'où les recommandations plus que justifiées de Tony. Sirius avait comprit que le mot « Éloigne » signifiait, non pas de de l'éloigner physiquement mais juste de faire attention à ce que Will ne la fasse pas souffrir comme ils avaient pu le faire dans leur adolescence. Malgré eux et sans le vouloir mais ils en ont brisé des cœurs. Il esquissa alors un sourire à son ami et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête et de la main pour lui montrer qu'il gérait la situation. ( comme sur le gif de sa signature... )

Sirius : Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ta fille qui lui saute dessus ?

Tony : Connaissant le père, je suis pratiquement certain que Will a fait le premier pas...

Sirius avec un regard innocent:Dis tout de suite que je l'ai mal élevé...et que je ne sais pas me tenir...

Tony ; Je ne dis pas le contraire.. Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir comme nous avons pu en faire souffrir lors de notre adolescence...

Sirius tapote l'épaule de son pote:T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je veille au grain ! Je ne voudrais qu'il agisse de la manière que moi à l'époque. Je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il fasse souffrir des filles comme j'ai pu le faire, bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel en ce qui me concerne. Je te rappelle que j'ai une fille également.

Tony esquisse un sourire : Pas faux ! Je suis un peu rassuré alors... Mais juste un peu...

Sirius sourit:T'imagine un ou une Stark/Black?

Tony lui lance un regard mauvais : Je préfère même pas imaginer! Lance un regard peu emballé et une grimace ; De toute façon, elle n'aura droit de rien faire avant le mariage!

Sirius : Tu apprendras que plus on interdit des choses à ses enfants et plus ils essayent de franchir les limites.. Bon courage mon pote ! Enfin, je te dis ça par expérience, après tu fais comme tu le pense avec ta fille... J'irais parler avec Will pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire...Il y a un moment où il faudra que tu acceptes qu'elle grandisse même si je reconnais que c'est très dure, en particulier pour un père envers sa fille mais elle ne peut pas rester une petite fille toute sa vie... Tu le sais bien...Enfin, tu finiras par le comprendre avec le temps...Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle... Je ne plaisante jamais sur ce sujet...

Sirius sourit, s'arrêta de parler quand il croisa le regard d'une demoiselle avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille de son ami:

Sirius : J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...Pas toi ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Les deux amis stoppèrent la discussion sur la paternité ainsi avec des différences de points de vue et surveillèrent la demoiselle, assise à l'arrière de l'avion du coin de l'œil. Le sorcier a toujours suivit son intuition mais impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage et pourtant il est persuadé de l'avoir déjà **RENCONTRÉ**. Il a vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne la lâche pas du regard de tous le voyage et il constate que Tony en fait de même. Ce qui le conforte dans son intuition. Il reste sur ses gardes. Ils descendent de l'avion et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, la demoiselle a disparu. De même que l'homme à ses côtés. Sirius et Tony se retrouvaient comme deux gamins devant des milliers de jouets. Ils étaient impatients de découvrir toutes les nouvelles technologies et surtout de les adapter sur leur robot et armures.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, prit un foulard et s'en couvrit les cheveux comme le fameux vengeur masqué, Zorro ! Sa chevelure serait trop reconnaissable si jamais, elle croisait l'un se ses jouets. Surtout, qu'il lui semble que deux d'entre eux se trouvent à l'avant de l'avion. Pas étonnant qu'ils se rendent à Tokyo, étant donné leur goût pour les objets hi-tech ! Le jeu s'en trouvera d'autant plus divertissant qu'elle se sait en compagnie du célèbre Tony Stark et de l'indomptable Sirius Black. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Elle pourrait en éliminer deux d'un coup ou les enrôler en même temps. Elle doute de cette dernière supposition, étant donné le mal qu'elle se donne pour les avoir dans son camps et les bâtons dans les roues qu'ils lui mettent. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux afin de dissimuler son identité lorsque ses deux jouets tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Impossible de la reconnaître dans un tel accoutrement. Encoure heureux qu'elle les ai remarqué sinon son plan aurait capoté en un rien de temps même s'il faut avouer qu'elle avait de la ressource et qu'elle pourrait improviser à la DERNIÈRE MINUTE. Cependant, cela aurait été moins impressionnant, un peu comme un pétard mouillé et forcément beaucoup moins digne de la puissante Arya, digne descendant de Lilith !

Plus Sirius et Tony regardaient dans sa direction et plus la démone s'amusait à jouer les amoureux avec Loki. Elle lui prit la main, se frotta contre lui, évita de penser qu'elle en était pas du tout amoureuse, et se concentra à faire diversion pour faire fuir le regard des deux autres curieux. L'avion se mit à atterrir. Arya attrapa son sac d'une main, celle de Loki de l'autre et le poussa vers la sortie. Ils se devaient d'agir vite et surtout à le même heure que leur deux autres camarades. Il fallait réussir, surprendre le Chevaliers, les désorganiser et montrer la domination de la Société. Il fallait voir grand et il n'y a pas de doute que cette attaque allait rester dans les annales et dans tous les grands livres d'Histoire avec un grand H. La Société allait marquer l'Histoire dans quelques heures sans savoir que c'est elle qui se cache derrière tout ces crimes horribles. Elle attira Loki dans une ruelle sombre, sans caméra et surtout déserte avant de lui:

Arya : Désolée pour le petit jeu dans l'avion mais je te rassure de suite qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous...C'était juste pour faire diversion devant deux regards insistants dans l'avion... Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses...Tu risques d'être très déçu...

Après cette petite mise au point, la démone enfila son masque sur le yeux. Un loup noir tout simple. Elle passa une rose rouge couleur sang dans un étui accroché à sa ceinture et une dague cachée sous son blouson. Une fois déguisée, leur identité bien cachée, Arya brisa le silence en évoquant la fin de l'attaque. Il fallait jouer avec les chasseurs, les membres potentiels des Chevaliers qui essaieraient de chercher le responsable de ses crimes. Il fallait leur donner des indices, de façon subtile, pour qu'ils comprennent qui se trouvaient derrière ces attaques sans le leur dire. Zankou lui avait insufflé l'idée de créer une marque sur le corps d'une victime mais cette technique ne correspondait pas à la jeune femme. Elle devait trouver la sienne et la mêler à celle de Loki.

La démone se mit à réfléchir à un indice qu'elle pourrait laisser sur le corps d'une des victimes afin de les mener jusqu'à elle. Un indice qui lui ressemblerait. Mais oui ! Elle protège son fils comme une louve. Une louve, c'est indomptable comme elle et ne même temps, ça impose la crainte et la peur. Pas assez. Le jaguar, ça impose plus de crainte ! La rapidité et l'agilité en sont ses qualités. Cela lui correspond. Elle opte donc pour ce symbole avec sa touche personnelle, en le faisant apparaître dans un cercle enflammée. Une des victime portera cette marque gravée sur une partie de son corps. Elle décida d'en toucher un mot à son complice:

Arya : Afin de nous amuser avec les membres des Chevaliers, nous allons nous aussi graver une marque sur le corps d'une victime. On en prendra une chacun. On optera pour un symbole qui nous caractérise et qui montre la crainte, la peur, la terreur voire la grandeur et la puissance. Pour ma part, j'ai opté pour un jaguar entouré d'un cercle enflammé. Et toi, qu'as-tu choisi ?

Après avoir fait sa proposition à Loki et après avoir écouté sa réponse, elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et pencha la tête en direction du centre commerciale, comme pour lui signifier que le jeu s'apprêtait à commencer. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre commerciale et se séparèrent pour mieux fermer toutes les issues, y comprit les issues de secours. Tout devait être bloqué et personne ne devait sortir. Il fallait faire le plus de victimes possibles et surtout laisser des survivants sinon les légendes ne pourraient pas prendre forme. Arya voulait entrer dans la légende, tout comme ses camarades et elle ferait tout pour y parvenir. Le centre se remplissait.

La foule s'amoncelait devant l'entrée principale du centre commerciale. Une foule tellement immense qu'ils ne seraient pas à l'intérieur avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Ils décidèrent de contourner le centre et de rentrer par une entrée secondaire. Il y avait toujours du ponde mais beaucoup moins. Ils se faufilèrent parmi la foule, en essayant de bousculer de moins de personnes possible, suivirent les indications afin de se rendre vers la boutique des technologies et jeux vidéos. Un choix énorme les attendait qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Sirius trouva deux jeux vidéos pour ses enfants. Enfin, plus pour Will et Nathan vu qu'Alice ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de jeu. Soit dit en passant, elle s'intéresse, en ce moment, un peu trop à un certain jeune homme avec qui Sirius devrait avoir une petite conversation, comme avec sa fille d'ailleurs.De son côté, Tony était resté quelques minutes complètement pantois, les yeux ronds comme des billes, émerveillé, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux : il réalisait enfin un de ses rêves les plus fous en venant ici. Enfin, il se reprit et arpenta les allées du magasin et trouva quelques gadgets parfaits pour son armure. Il prit aussi des photos d'autres pièces qu'il pourrait reproduire lui-même. Comment n'en avait-il pas eu encore l'idée d'ailleurs ?! Ca lui semblait tellement bête maintenant… Mais que voulez-vous ! On ne peut pas penser à tout quand on est un génie… Après avoir pris des photos en souvenirs, achetés deux ou trois bricoles et contempler les nouvelles technologies, Sirius constata des mouvements de foules anormaux.

En même pas une heure, il se trouvait déjà remplit à 80%. Un immense sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait que savourer sa victoire prochaine. Elle commença par fermer les entrées secondaires par des grilles mais aussi par des briques. Elles s'aida des pouvoirs en créant une illusion afin de faire croire que les entrées se trouvaient murer et donc qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de sortir. Elle fit de même avec les issues de secours et lorsque le centre se trouvait bondée, limite surchargé, elle clôtura l'entrée principale de la même manière. Loki en avait de même de son côté et attendait SAGEMENT le début de l'embrasement. Le barbecue n'allait pas tarder à être opérationnel.

Elle croisa le regard de Loki, hocha la tête de haut en bas, lui fit un clin d'œil et enflamma les locaux. Elle commença par une petite boutique isolée pour contaminer les autres boutiques et accroître le feu. Les premiers clients criaient, hurlaient, paniquaient, bousculaient tout le monde, partaient dans tous les sens mais se trouvaient condamner à subir les flammes. Trop de monde dans cet espace clôt et impossible de bouger. Des personnes se trouvaient piétinées, bousculés... Le plan fonctionnait. Les premiers dominos venaient de tomber comme il le fallait mais ce n'était pas terminé. Le piège ne faisait que commencer et le cauchemars des habitants également.

Elle atténua le feu et s'amusa à créer des illusions. Comme par exemple, des vitres qui explosent, projetant des millions de morceaux de verres à travers la pièce, blessant les habitants présents sur la trajectoires mais sans pour autant les laisser s'enfuir. Ils étaient toujours condamnés à rester piégés dans ce calvaire. Une journée en enfer comme certains pourraient dire ! Elle sauta de son perchoir permis la foule, se faufila et poignarda un homme d'une quarantaine d'année en plein cœur. Il était déjà brûlé sur les trois-quart de son corps et il fallait abréger ses souffrances. Il était condamné de toute façon. Elle en profita pour sortir la rose de son étui et pour la déposer dans la blessure crée par son poignard sur le corps de la victime. Elle se faufila ailleurs, dans une autre zone et son regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille inerte sur le sol. Elle décida d'y graver sa marque. Une jeune fille rousse qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait été, jadis, bien avant de sombrer dans la MAGIE NOIRE.

Elle apposa ses mains et une lumière chaude en émana. Cette lumière se transforma en une ligne de feu pour se diriger sur le corps de la jeune fille décédée à la suite de ses blessures. Elle commença par graver un jaguar avant de l'inscrire dans un cercle de feu. Cette marque est gravée sur le cœur de la jeune fille et y sera gravée pour toujours. Indestructible ! Un peu comme l'est Arya ! (Zankou déteint trop sur ma petite Arya...XD C'est toujours par là, la sortie?) Elle regarda la population autour d'elle mais nul crainte d'être repérée, vu la panique qui régnait dans le centre. Seulement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Une main agrippa son bras. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tony. Elle aperçut au loin Sirius en compagnie de Loki. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et sans un mot, elle lui fit une prise de judo et l'envoya valdinguer à quelques mètres de là, contre un mur. Elle ramassa des couteaux, les enflamma et les lança sur Tony, qui esquivait tant bien que mal jusqu'au moment où il ne put esquiver la dernière qui vint se planter dans son épaule gauche. Il hurla de douleur : recevoir un coup de poignard ne faisait déjà pas du bien. Mais là, un poignard enflammé… Imaginez un peu la douleur d'une lame brûlante enfoncée profondément dans votre épaule… Il tomba à genoux et chercha un moyen d'enlever ce couteau et de panser la plaie rapidement. Elle voulait jouer. Elle aurait du se douter que ces deux là allaient encore lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues même si techniquement, ils ne savent pas que c'est elle.

La panique semblait avoir pris possession des clients. Son mauvais pressentiment refaisait surface sans pour autant remarquer le couple étrange de l'avion. Ils devaient être présents. Il en était certain mais n'en avait pas la preuve. Un incendie d'un côté, des escalators qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, des escaliers qui s'écroulent mais qui restent suspendus comme par magie. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidence pour qu'il n'y ait pas un ou deux démons dessous. Encore une attaque de la Société ? Il y avait de fortes chances ! Décidément, ils n'arrêteront jamais ! Pas une minute de répit. Sirius chercha Tony du regard mais il était inaccessible et il était aux prises avec une jeune femme. Une jeune femme ressemblait étrangement à celle de l'avion. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir, qu'il reçu un coup dans le dos. Il se tourna mais rien. Il en reçu un autre, se tourna mais rien. Juste un rire sarcastique. Ce rire lui dit quelque chose. ? Il leva la tête et aperçut un homme qui s'amusait à ses dépens. Cet homme ressemblait à celui de l'avion aussi. Cet homme voulait jouer. Il allait être servit.

Sirius le regarda, dégaina son épée et se rua sur Loki. Il enchaîna les coups, lui donna quelques égratignures avant et en encaissa quelques unes. Le combat ne tournait ni en sa faveur ni en celle du démon jusqu'au moment où son arme prend feu et lui réalise une brûlure sur la main. Il ferma ma main, la secoua comme limiter la douleur mais impossible de tenir son autre arme dans la main. Et vu qu'il est droitier, il serait handicapé avec l'autre main. L'avantage tourna très vite à la faveur de Loki. Il tourna la t^te, alerté par des cris et Loki profita de ce moment de diversion afin de lui enfoncer une lame dans le torse. Il n'eut pas le temps de dévier le coups. Il saignait abondement. Il ôta son tee-shirt et s'en fit un pansement de fortune, le temps de se défendre et de l'empêcher de nuire encore plus. Il devait s'avouer vaincu. Tony était en bien mauvaise posture aussi. La demoiselle s'en amusait également. Elle s'amusait également à le torturer. Il comprit qu'elle avait enflammé son arme pour le brûler. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur eux ? Il y avait un lien avec la Société de l'étoile du Soir ! Il en était certain maintenant !

Arya pouvait encore en jouer. Son identité restait toujours secrète et elle n'allait pas la dévoiler tout de suite. Oh que non ! Elle voulait s'amuser avec ses jouets. Elle se mit à espérer que Loki lui rendrait son deuxième jouet dans un état encore correct pour qu'elle puisse jouer aussi avec lui. Elle trouvait que les hurlements des personnes présentes dans le centre diminuaient d'intensité et c'est pour cela qu'elle leur présageait une nouvelle surprise. Elle enflamma les pieds des escalators qui s'écroulèrent instantanément en entraînant tous les passagers dans leur chute vertigineuse. Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensités mais la démone n'avait pas terminé. Elle créa une nouvelle illusion : elle fit comme si les escaliers se trouvaient suspendus dans les air sans tomber et sans que leurs usagers ne puissent en descendre. Elle s'amusa à incliner les escaliers de diverses degrés. C'est cruel me direz-vous ! C'est pas faux mais la démone adore ça, surtout quand la panique est au rendez-vous. Juste au moment où elle allait vraiment s'amuser avec sa dernière illusion, une personne vint la plaquer sur le sol. Elle se dégagea de son emprise en lui envoya un coup de coude dans le torse (Solide en passant... XD) et se releva aussi vite qu'elle le pu en restant toujours masqué. Encore lui ! Il avait réussi à retirer le couteau enflammé de son épaule et avait arraché une manche de sa veste pour serrer et faire un nœud sur la plaie, afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Décidément, il n'en avait pas eu assez tout à l'heure et en voulait encore plus. Il allait être servit. Comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvait l'interrompre dans ses délires et petits plaisirs ? Justement, cette personne se trouvait être tout sauf saine d'esprit. Le grand et égocentrique Tony Stark était dompté d'un égocentrisme tellement puissant qu'il se sent pousser des ailes ( C'est pas Redbull ! XD) même dans des cas désespérés.

Ce chasseur se trouvait maso pour lui foncer dessus de la sorte. Il est vrai qu'elle est irrésistible et que tous les hommes succombent à ses charmes mais quand même, il faut un peu de tenue. Il y a du monde autour d'eux et il y a même des enfants parmi eux. La jeune femme aime charmer, se servir de ses atouts afin de faire tourner la têtes des hommes, n'a pas froid aux yeux mais de là, à se faire sauter dessus par n'importe qui en public, il ne fallait pas pousser. Quoique cet homme là s'était jeté sur elle pour une autre raison que pour son charme. Bien qu'elle ait tenté de nombreuses fois de le charmer sans aucun succès ou presque...Elle adore jouer au chat et la souris avec lui, comme avec Sirius d'ailleurs même s'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir qui fait le chat ou qui fait la souris.

Esquissant un sourire, la démone fomentait un plan totalement improvisé mais qui allait la réjouir. Elle s'amusa à le charmer en lui lançant un regard envoûtant, tout en s'approchant de lui de plus en plus jusqu'à le frôler et ses lèvres se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres des siennes. Par la suite, elle s'écarta et esquissa un sourire encore plus plaisant. Elle venait de lui passer les menottes à un poignet et attaché à un tuyau de l'autre côté. Elle tourna les talons et décida d'aller jouer avec son autre jouet avant de revenir voir celui-là quand il sera plus mûre. Elle sourit en voyant Loki s'amuser en compagnie de Sirius. Enfin, c'est plus Loki qui jouait et Sirius qui résistait mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail. Mise à part ces deux hommes, les vengeurs masqués n'avaient pas vraiment d'opposition. C'était un vexant et lassant mais il est vrai qu'avoir Tony et Sirius en opposition se trouvait extrêmement jouissif et très plaisant. En particulier pour la jeune femme. Elle attrapa une corde dans une boutique, enfin ce qu'il restait de la soit disant boutique, et s'amusa à en faire un lasso. Elle le fit tournoyer avant de le lancer sur Sirius mais l'animal se débattait et se trouvait beaucoup plus coriace qu'elle ne le pensait et pourtant elle le connaissait assez bien. Après deux tentatives, elle réussit à lui attraper le bras mais il se trouvait trop lourd pour elle et elle du demander de l'aide, contre son gré, à Loki afin de l'approcher plus près.

Il se faufila parmi la foule et découvrit un corps presque carbonisé (un p'tit morceau de charbon comme Anakin... Oups ! Je sors ! ) Il inspecta la victime et remarqua une étrange marque. Une marque gravé par le feu. Le tueur voulait jouer avec eux. Ou plutôt la tueuse. Sur une autre victime, il aperçu la rose rouge. La rose trouvée sur les victimes du tueur masqué. La Société aurait donc un lien avec ces crimes ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête lorsqu'une main l'agrippa sur le bras avec un lasso. Il releva la tête et tira sur le lasso de sorte à la faire venir vers lui, avant de croiser son regard. Pas de doute. Il savait à qui il avait affaire. Arya ? C'était bien elle mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour la rendre responsable de cette attaque. Enfin, il en était convaincu mais il fallait convaincre les autres. Il fallait des preuves et surtout se sortir vivants de ce piège. Il lui glissa dans l'oreille

Sirius : « Je sais que tu es...Je te ferais payer tes crimes...Crois-moi, je n'ai qu'une parole.. Tu ne pourras plus trouver le sommeil...Je te traquerais jusqu'en Enfer s'il le faut... »

La démone lui sourit, un sourire qui en disait long sur sa détermination avant de répliquer

Arya : « Mais, je n'attends que cela que tu me pourchasses jusqu'en Enfer... Je pense que tu n'en es pas capables... Tu veux me mettre des crimes sur le dos mais tu n'as aucune preuve... »

Sirius esquissa un sourire forcé. Elle voulait jouer avec lui et avec ses nerfs. Il avait bien affaire avec Arya. Une chieuse de première, tout comme Zankou. Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là. Il ne connaissait pas l'autre démon qui se trouvait à ses côtés mais il semblait de la même race. Une race digne d'être exterminée. Il se fit violence pour ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Elle voulait qu'il trouve des preuves ? Il en trouvera. Soudain, sa température corporelle grimpa très rapidement. Il avait chaud. Il commençait à étouffer. Il commençait à suffoquer puis plus rien. Ce n'était pas Arya ça ! L'autre démon devait à avoir un tel pouvoir et s'amuser avec lui. Il prit l'apprenne de son animagus et se rua sur Loki en lui assénant des griffures sur le visage et les bras mais fut stopper net par une image. Une image de dragon. Est-ce une apparence ou bien un véritable dragon ? Était-ce Loki qui s'était changé en dragon ? Etait-ce une illusion crée par un des deux démons ?

Sirius décida de rester sous l'apparence de son animagus afin de combattre ce dragon mais en y réfléchissant, il risque de s'épuiser si ce n'est qu'une illusion. Comment faire la différence ? Il a besoin de force, d'autant plus qu'il est déjà bien blessé. Il se prépare à charger, non pas sur le dragon mais sur Loki. Si c'est une illusion alors l'image disparaître lorsqu'il ne pourra plus se concentrer sur son image. Sauf qu'un cercle de feu l'en empêcha. L'empêcha de mordre Loki. Arya veillait à ce qu'il ne puisse pas avoir le dessus. Il dévia les attaques du dragon et celles d'Arya mais le cercle de feu se trouvait toujours présent. Tony, quant à lui, avait réussi à se dépêtrer des menottes d'Arya, en utilisant un des bouts de fer, chauffé à blanc par les flammes, éparpillés dans tout le centre commercial. Bien sûr, il s'en était tiré avec de belles brûlures au second degré au niveau des poignets mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Pas avec l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines en tout cas. En effet, il avait vu son ami en fâcheuse posture et il se rua sur la démone mais fut stoppé par le feu. Sirius protégea son ami avec son bouclier de protection mais ses forces diminuait et il serait obligé d'enlever son bouclier s'il voulait continuer d'utiliser son pouvoir de déviation et ne pas se retrouver avec encore plus de blessures. Décidément, où qu'ils aillent, ils attirent les pièges et y mettent les deux pieds dedans.

Quelques flammes sur le bras, Sirius se jeta dans une petite fontaine pour les éteindre et calmer les brûlures. Il pouvait à nouveau utiliser sa main. Maintenant, il allait falloir franchir ce cercle de feu, les surprendre si possible et les blesser. Il regarda Loki, puis Arya, puis le dragon et enfin Tony. D'un regard, il l'invita à faire diversion. Ils allaient attaquer en même, de deux côtés différents pour frapper un grand coup. Un geste de la tête et les deux amis foncèrent sur les démons, l'arme à la main et combattirent au corps à corps. Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien dans cette discipline mais il faut reconnaître que leurs adversaires du jour sont assez coriaces. Rien ne les arrête et ce n'est pas Amy ni Pepper qui diront le contraire vu le budget «**TROUSSE DE SECOURS**». Deux duels sans qu'aucun des assaillants ne veillent lâcher. Niveau orgueil, on ne pouvait pas trouver pire que ces 4 personnes. Quoiqu'on peut y rajouter un tout jeune sorcier, deux démons, deux beaux chasseurs et on va s'arrêter là.

Soudain une lueur d'espoir vint changer le cours des événements, une lueur bleutée illumina l'espace et aveugla, pendant quelques secondes, les 4 duellistes. Personne n'osa bouger. Tout le monde se demandait dans quel camps cet ange se trouvait. Ses ailes semblaient blanches et donc pures mais par expérience, Sirius et Tony ont du apprendre à se méfier des apparence. L'individu ressemblait à un ange mais pourrait très bien se trouver être un démon et leur faire croire qu'il se trouvait du côté des chevaliers pour mieux les piéger. C'est un peu tordu comme réflexion mais il faut s'attendre à tout venant de démons et en particulier devant la Société de l'étoile du Soir. Bien que rien ne prouve que Zankou se trouve derrière cette menace. La diversion de Sirius et Tony avait échoué suite à l'arrivé de cet ange. En même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir d'arriver à ce moment. Sirius espérait que cet ange se trouvait bel et bien dans leur camps et que cela pourrait leur donner une chance d'avoir le dessus que les deux démons en face d'eux. Sinon, il faudrait trouver une solution de replis vu leur état physique.

Lorsque la lumière se fit moins éblouissant, Sirius fit un clin d'œil (pas pour le draguer, je précise..XD et je sors..) ramassa une épée traînant sur le sol et fonça tète baissée que le dragon. Il esquiva les jets de flammes sauf qui lui brûla l'épaule. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Sirius ne s'arrêta pas. Ce dernier avait bel et bien l'intention d'attaquer et de blesser Loki. Même s'il ne connaissait pas ce démon, il le savait dans le camps de la folle et c'éait une raison suffisante pour le tuer. Boitant légèrement, le sorcier contourna le dragon, fit mine de lui trancher la tête et poignarda Loki au mollet au dernier moment. Les yeux du démons devinrent rouge vif, prêt à foudroyer n'importe quelle personne se trouvant sur son chemin. Loki répliqua mais Sirius prit une position de défense. Le duel recommença. Le sorcier ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait pour son ami et il espérait qu'il s'en sorte même s'il sait qu'ils seront à ramasser à la petite cuillère mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Justement, du côté de Tony, il avait profité également de l'arrivée inattendue de l'ange pour attaquer. N'ayant aucune arme sur lui, il s'était juste armé d'une barre en acier qui gisait non loin de lui et il attaquait la démone pour tenter de faire diversion, laisser le temps à l'ange d'attaquer.

Pendant ce temps, l'ange sortit son épée de lumière dans le but d'éradiquer le dragon. Il dégaina, commença concentrer l'énergie de son arme sur le dragon mais manque de chance, l'arme s'enflamma jusqu'au moment où il du se résoudre à lâcher l'épée. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer puis leva la tête et vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Arya. Elle semblait vouloir jouer. Aragorn pencha la tête sur le côté, examina les alentours, avant de dégainer son autre épée et de foncer sur la démone. Il croisa le fer avec elle. Arya combattait contre L'ange et le chasseur et ne semblait pas vraiment en difficulté. Tout en combattant, la jeune femme se mettait à élaborer une stratégie de sortie avec un magnifique final. Le bouquet final. Un petit feu d'artifice serait sympa à réaliser. Arya eut un petit rire sarcastique en regardant ses ennemis avant de dire :

Arya : On va pimenter les choses...Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je fais ça ?

La démone enflamma un des escalators jusqu'à brûler vif les occupants. Elle prit plaisir à les faire souffrir en augmentant la chaleur progressivement afin de les effrayer et de les voir périr à petit feu.

Aragorn : Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Aragorn s'éclipsa et sauva le maximum de personne mais n'eut pas le temps de tous les sauver. 4 personnes périrent dans l'embrasement. Tony avait tenté d'utiliser ce laps de temps pour l'attaquer de face et il crut réussir un instant à lui ficher la barre en plein abdomen mais il fut envoyé valser du côté de son ami, Sirius. La rage pouvait se lire dans son regard, l'arme à la main, l'ange se rua sur Arya qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et lui affligea une grande cicatrice sur le torse. La démone ne riait plus. Elle observa sa blessure, mit sa main dessus et constata que le saignement se trouvait important. Sans même y réfléchir, elle abandonna les différentes illusions qu'elle avait entreprit afin de garder un peu d'énergie pour lutter contre sa blessure. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, elle lança un poignard dans la cuisse et un autre dans l'épaule de l'ange. Au vu de son état et de celui de son camarade, il était temps de partir et de mettre en route leur final. Pas vraiment celui ESCOMPTÉ mais cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Arya mit le feu à l'ensemble du centre commerciale jusqu'à totalement épuisement avant de tomber dans les bras de Loki. Ce dernier la réceptionna avant de prendre un coup d'épée asséné par Sirius. Il lâcha Arya d'un coup qui fracassa son crane sur le sol. Il lança un couteau en direction de Sirius mais le couteau alla se loger dans le torse de Tony, qui s'était jeté devant son ami. (C'est un bon couteau, ça ne casse pas même avec les abdos de Tony.. XD je sors pas car je suis déjà dehors..) Avant que les Chevaliers de l'aube n'aient pu répliquer quelque chose, Loki jeta une petite fiole à ses pieds, attrapa Arya, comme il le pu et tous les deux s'éclipsèrent afin de retourner dans leur QG et accessoirement se faire soigner.

Quand à nos héros de la journée, les voilà dans un sale état ! Impossible de sortir de ce bâtiment ! Bien que les pompiers soient à l'oeuvre pour éteindre les flammes et sauver ce qui peut être sauver. Un voyage qui aurait se transformer en plaisir avait été complètement loupé par l'intervention des deux démons. Sirius, malgré ses blessures et le sang qu'il perdait, alla prendre en photo les marques et la rose laissées par Arya sur les corps de deux victimes avant de retourner vers l'ange et Tony.

Sirius : Merci de nous avoir aider ! Faut trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous maintenant ! Et accessoirement de sortir de brasier géant ! Etant donné notre état, je doute que nous réussissions à rejoindre l'aéroport...Vous avez des idées ?

Aragorn esquissa un sourire envers Sirius et Tony après leurs remerciements pour les avoir aider. L'ange ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés et laisser mourir autant de monde. Il se devait de réagir. Aragorn ne voyait qu'une seule solution : celle d'utiliser son pouvoir afin de rentrer chez eux mais au vu de ses blessures qui lui consomment beaucoup d'énergie, il va falloir faire vite et ne pas attendre trop longtemps sinon il ne pourrait plus les utiliser. Il rampa sur le soln attrapa les bras de Sirius et de Tony et tous les trois disparurent dans une lumière bleutée. Le voyage fut un poil trop long pour notre ange qui laissa tomber ses (Qui a dit « ses deux poids ? Personne ? Ah ! J'ai mal entendu alors ! XD) deux passagers avant de s'évanouir et de se retrouver au paradis inconscient.

Sirius finit donc son voyage instantané sur le canapé de son salon et provoqua un énorme bond d'Amy qui ne pu retenir un cri en le voyant.

Amy sursaute : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

Sirius esquisse un sourire : Comment te dire ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je n'ai voulu de tout ça ! Je me suis retrouvé piégé dans un brasier géant...crée par une folle...

Amy avec un air interrogateur : Par une folle ? Dans un brasier géant ? Explique un peu...

Sirius expliqua la situation pendant qu'Amy prépare la **TROUSSE DE SECOURS** afin de panser les plaies de son (Non ! Pas stupide ! Arrêtez, non mais oh ! XD) intrépide mari. Elle revient avec tout ce qu'il faut et finit par dire :

Amy en posant une compresse alcollisée sur le torse de son époux : T'es certain que c'était Arya ?

Sirius : Aieeeeeeeeeeee ! Ça pique ! Vu sa façon d'agir, j'en suis presque certain...Je préfère boire l'alcool plutôt que...Aieeeeeeeeeeeee

Amy esquisse un sourire : Cela t'apprendra à te mettre dans des états pareils !  
>Sirius esquisse un sourire crispé : Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'attire les pièges...Et encore, tu n'as vu Tony...<p>

Amy soupire et sourit : J'imagine qu'il n'est pas en meilleur état que toi...

Sirius lui fait un clin d'oeil : Il est moins résistant que moi...Aieeee

Amy lève les yeux au ciel : Vantard !

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'Amy termina de soigner son mari et de panser ses plaies.

Tony, lui, avait atterri sur une des tables de son laboratoire, envoyant valdinguer tous les outils et gadgets se trouvant là. Il eut juste le temps de demander à Jarvis de prévenir Pepper qu'il avait besoin d'aide avant de s'évanouir. Il revint à lui quand il sentit une nouvelle douleur à son épaule. C'était Pepper qui était en train de pratiquer les premiers soins. Il vit son visage inquiet et sourit timidement :

Tony : Je sais, ce n'était pas prévu… Crois-moi ! Si j'avais pu l'éviter, je l'aurai fait…

Pepper : Tant que tu es vivant, c'est le principal ! Mais, et Sirius ? Il doit être dans le même état que toi…

Tony, avec un sourire en coin : Oh lui ! Il était dans un pire état que moi ! Tu aurais dû le voir ! En même temps, il n'a pas mon endurance !

Pepper, levant les yeux au ciel puis souriant : Au moins, ça prouve que tu vas bien puisque ton ego démesuré est toujours là…

Elle l'embrassa, tout de même heureuse de savoir qu'il était en un seul morceau et encore en vie. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devra appeler Amy pour savoir comment ça s'est passé de son côté…

Pendant ce temps au paradis, Aragorn se retrouve sur le sol dans une marre de sang et toujours inconscient quand deux petits anges débarquent :

Nono : Je t'avais dis de ne pas jouer avec les flèches, Jéjé ! Regarde ce que tu as fais ?

Jéjé : Je n'ai rien fais du tout...Mais, il ets pour moi...C'est moi qui vais le soigner...

Nono regarde son ami : Rêve toujours ! Je l'ai vu le premier !

Jéjé bouscule son pote et s'agenouille auprès d'Aragorn : Je suis le plus fort de toute façon...

Nono botte les fesses de Jéjé et s'agenouille auprès d'Aragorn aussi : Tu étais le plus fort avant...

Jéjé le fusille du regard : Ma vengeance sera terrible mais on a qu'à le soigner ensemble...

Nono réfléchit : Je n'attends que cela.. ta vengeance... C'est une bonne idée pour lui...

Les deux anges soignèrent donc Aragorn, dans l'harmonie et la coordination la plus parfaite. Aragorn, a son réveil les remercia et leur expliqua la situation. Les trois décidèrent de faire des recherches sur ce sujet et de tout mettre en ordre pour contrer ces attaques.

Pendant ce temps au QG de la Société de l'étoile du Soir, totalement épuisé, Loki lâcha sa partenaire qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Encore heureux que Zankou n'est pas vu ça. Il aurait été en pétard. Très en pétard. Le Sphinx les attendait. Elmek était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt quelques peu amoché mais sans gravité. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ce duo. Il interpella Loki après son geste :

Le Sphinx : Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu pourrais la déposer plus doucement au lieu de la jetter comme tu viens de le faire ! Un peu de douceur ne te ferait pas de mal ! Où as-tu appris les bonnes manières ?

Loki luttant contre son épuisement avant de s'évanouir : Je... n'ai pas... fais exprès...Je...

Le Sphinx : Loki ? Loki ? Répond-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au Japon pour que vous me parveniez dans cet état ?

Il utilisa ses connaissances de guérisseur afin de leur administrer les meilleurs soins avant d'obtenir des plus amples explications. Arya commença à lui raconter que le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé fonctionnait à merveilles jusqu'à leur **RENCONTRE** avec deux visages familiers qui leur ont mit des bâtons dans les roues (C'est une image bien entendu.. XD) Elle lui dit aussi qu'un ange est arrivé afin d'aider les Chevaliers de l'aube mais qu'elle a réussit malgré tout à accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout et même à semer la terreur et la panique parmi la population. La jeune femme remercia son partenaire, le Sphinx pour ses soins et ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait un sacré mal de crane depuis son réveil. Étrangement, Loki fuyait son regard afin de ne pas lui avouer les raisons de ses maux de tête.


	29. Sauvetage et Réconciliation

Raphaël n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il ne ressentiat même pas la fatigue tellement ses esprits sur Kelly. IL avait tellement envie de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea dans la cuisine du manoir à moitié réveillé. Les cheveux en bataille, il versa son café en partie à cöté de son bol puis beurra ses tartines mais en fit tomber une sur le sol. Forcément du côté de la confiture. Ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui. Il avait collecté tous les indices trouvés par Sam, Dean, Chris, Wyatt, Sirius, Tony S. et lui-même sur les différentes victimes. Les indices indiauaient tous une atmosphère de terreur voire de supériorité. Cette rose rouge aussi imposait la puissance. Tout pensait à croire que les assassins sougaiente jouer avec les Chevaliers de l'aube. Malgré les discours rassurants sur la population afin de punir ces criminels, le jeune homme semblait persuadé que la Société de l'étoile du Soir se trouvait bel et bien derrière toute cette mise en scène. Ne restait plus qu'à prouver son intuition !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entant la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il sourit en voyant le nom d'un certain Gibbs s'afficher sur l'écran.

Raphy : Allo Gibbs ? Que voulez-vous ?

Gibbs : Ma fille semble avoir disparue...Elle est partie à Londres pour un week-end Shopping mais je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle depuis hiers après-midi. Le GPS de son portable ne répond plus. J'en viens donc à vous demander votre aide afin de la localiser... Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Raphy se retint de sourire : Bien sure que je peux vous aider. Je veux bien essayer de la localiser mais j'aurais besoin d'une photo d'elle...Pouvez-vous m'en envoyer une ? *bien entendu, il en avait des milliers de photos de Kelly mais il faisait comme s'il ne la connaîssait pas devant Gibbs*

Gibbs : Bien sure ! Je vous envoie une photo de ma fille tout de suite après avoir raccroché ! Merci de votre aide !  
>Raphy : Je vous recontacterais dés que j'en saurais plus sur le sujet !<p>

Après avoir raccroché son téléphone, le jeune Halliwell en vint à se dire qu'il devait agir vite s'il voulait avoir une chance de rertouver sa dulcinée. Il débarrassa son bol, nettoya les traces de confitures et de café puis se rendit dans la salon. Il déplia la carte du monde où il avait déjà relié les points des différentes attaques avant son voyage à Londres. Des dizaines de livres se trouaient ouverts sur la table avec des feuilles annotées de sa propre main et un cristal posé sur le bord de la carte. Une petite sonnerie sur son portable lui indiquait un nouveau SMS. Un SMS de la part de Gibbs contenant une photo de Kelly. Bien entendu, il n'en avait pas besoin mais il se devait de rester crédible auprès de son beau-père même si ce dernier n'est au courant de rien. Il lui envoya un message de remerciement.

Raphaël se concentra sur la photo et plus précisément sur des souvenirs avec Kelly. Ce n'était pas très difficile de penser à sa chérie puisqu'elle occupait ses pensées depuis leur **RENCONTRE**. Il prit le cristal dans sa main et le positionna au dessus de la carte. Rien ne se passa. Pas même l'ébauche d'un mouvement. Il ne comprenait pas et cela commençait à l'énerver. Peut-être était-il trop impatient ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas attendu assez longtemps ? Il recommença encore et au bout d'une heure, il ne se passa toujours rien. Le jeune sorcier s'étira longuement, souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre son pendule. Il ferma les yeux et le pendule se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite autour du planisphère Il garda les yeux fermé afin de ne pas risquer d'interrompre l'ensorcellement. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, le pendule se stoppa net sur un point de la carte.

A ce moment là, Raphaël ouvrit les yeux et constata que la belle se trouvait en Égypte, prisonnière d'un démon. En y réfléchissant, il repensa à son intuition sur les responsables de ces diverses attaques et en vint à se dire que Zankou se trouvait originaire de cette région. Le Sphinx aussi d'ailleurs. Tout semble à penser que la Sorciété de l'étoile du Soir se cache bel et bien derrière ces massacres. Comment le démontrer me direz-vous ? C'est une autre question ! Chris revint le joindre et il le fit part de ses découvertes.

Revenons quelques instants à notre prisionnière. Quelque part dans le monde, dans un endroit reculé à l'abris des regards et où les communications téléphoniques et satelites ne passaient pas. Après avoir tambourinée contre le mur, hurlée qu'on lui réponde en vain, la demoiselle s'effondra sur le sol en larmes. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être réconcilliée avec l'homme de sa vie, de ne pas pouvoir prévenir son père qui doit se trouver mort d'inquiétude et avait peur, non seulement pour sa vie mais aussi pour celle de Raphaël. Le dernier souvenir de ce dernier qu'elle garde en mémoire est celle où il la sauvée avant de se prendre un coup d'épée dans le torse.

Soudain, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Une main apaisante et remplie de « chaleur ». Elle leva la tête et vit un homme devant elle qui semblait entourée de lumière. Un peu comme l'apparition d'un ange. Elle l'observa avant de répliquer.

Kelly : Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un ange ? Vous êtes prisonnier aussi ?

Bracken : Avant de répondre à tes questions et je te promet d'y répondre, puis-je entrer dans ton esprit afin de m'assurer que tu ne sois pas une espionne ?

Kelly perplexe, leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules : Si cela peut vous rassurer et si je peux obtenir des réponses sur vous par la suite...Vous pouvez …

Bracken la remercia et lui demanda de tendre les mains face ouverte devant elle. Il positionna ses mains au dessus et il analysa ce qu'il voyait. Son intuition avait vu juste et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il finit par parler :

Bracken : Je suis une créature fantastique essentiellement bénéfique, neutre et adulée de tous. Personne ne se douterait, sous mes traits juvéniles, de mon âge avancé. Et pourtant! Je suis un protecteur et créateur dont la lumière émane de moi. Sans ma corne, je ne suis plus rien. Sans ma corne, je suis perdu. Eh oui! Je suis une LICORNE! Vous croyez mon espèce disparue? Ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis la preuve vivante! Seulement, je ne suis plus en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs depuis que le Sphinx m'a volé ma troisième corne et emprisonné au fin fond d'une prison magique. Comment a t-il pu me la voler? Laissez-moi vous expliquer mon histoire! Il y a fort longtemps, je me suis laissé convaincre de donner ma deuxième corne afin de bâtir la plus grande prison de démons : "la fontaine d'immortalité". Ce n'était pas très difficile, les démons sont tout ce que je déteste: Manipulateurs, Vils, Arrogants et n'en émane que l'obscurité! Depuis, j'étais condamné à vivre sous mon apparence humaine, privé d'une partie de mes pouvoirs avec, pour seule arme, ma troisième corne. Mais celle-ci me fut volée de force par le Sphinx et me voilà, condamné à vivre dans cette prison, avec pour seul espoir d'en sortir! Y parviendrais-je? L'espoir ne m'a jamais quitté et ton arrivée ici me laisse espérer sortir de ces grilles...

Kelly l'écouta attentivement, essaya d'emmagasiner toutes l'histoire de Bracken mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire à toutes ces choses surnaturelles. Tout ceci se trouvait encore nouveau pour elle. Cependant, l'histoire de Bracken l'émerveillait et elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Elle lui expliqua sa propre histoire en précisant aussi la découverte de la nature de son mari et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas supportée qu'il lui ait mentit. Elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle s'inquiètait pour son mari et qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était toujours vivant. La licorne la regarda avant de finir par parler.

Bracken : Il me semble que je t'ai donné un peu trop de détails d'un coups sur ma véritable nature. J'aurais du y aller plus en douceur mais il faut m'excuser. Cela fait tellement d'années que je vis enfermé dans ce cachot, sans personne pour me tenir compagnie que lorsque je peux discuter et que je sais que son âme est bénéfique, j'ai l'impression que je peux parler librement sans penser que mes propos peuvent surprendre. Je suis persuadé que ton mari est vivant. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je le ressens. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cet endroit. Une autre demoiselle a été emmené quelques heures avant toi mais n'a toujours pas reprit connaîssance. Il faut toujours garder espoir. Ton Destin ne s'arrête pas dans ces cachots d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans ton avenir.

Kelly fut surprise par ces derniers propos mais voulait le croire : Qui est ce Sphinx ? Si tu es vraiment une licorne, tu ne devrais avoir qu'une corne...Je me trompe ? Je ne comprend pas encore beaucoup de choses au monde des démons, sorciers et créatures fantastiques et j'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à y croire bien que j'ai faillis en mourir il y a quelques heures à peine. Mon mari avait peut être raison en disant qu'il voulait me protéger.

Bracken sourit : Les licornes ont tous une première corne à la naissance qu'elles perdent durant l'enfance, un peu comme les dents de lait chez les humains. Une deuxième nait par la suite et renferme la plus grosse partie de leurs pouvoirs et enfin, la troisième à l'âge adulte qui contient moins de pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on raconte dans les livres des enfants ! En ce qui concerne le Sphinx, je vais essayer de faire court sans oublier de trait de caractère important. Le Sphinx est un anachronisme, vestige d'époques depuis longtemps oubliées. Il a vu surgir et disparaître des empires. Il les a vu se former et décliner. Il est une sorte d'ange gardien pour ceux qui suivent sa pensée. Il est l'ennemi ultime, tout puissant pour les autres. Il se cache sous des milliers de visages et d'identités. Il n'a pas vraiment de nom ou plutôt il a des noms à chaque lieux où il passe. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de fabriquer une menace et de faire croire qu'on lutte contre afin d'attirer la confiance de la population. Ainsi, on peut tout prévoir à l'avance et les soldats ne sont plus que des pions qu'on manipule aisément. Il est machiavélique. Il est tout à la fois. Il n'a pas d'âge précis. Il a vecu longtemps, très longtemps. Il n'a plus rien à apprendre et tout à enseigner. Le Sphinx s'est servit de moi en me tendant un piège. Celui de me faire croire que je serais utile afin de construire la plus grande prison de démons sauf que lorsque je me suis retrouvée désarmée, il était aisé de m'enlever ma dernière corne et de me retenir prisonnier. Difficile à croire mais malgré ma grande expérience dans le domaine, je me suis fais bernée comme un bleu. (un p'tit schtroumph quoi ! XD Ok, je sors!) Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait un lien étroit avec la Société de l'étoile du Soir qui se profile ces derniers temps...

Kelly écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention et faisait résonner les propos de Bracken dans son esprit avec ceux de Raphaël la dernière fois. Tout concordait. Il avait raison en lui disant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eut à se battre contre une telle menace. La jeune femme se sentait plus rassurée en présence de Bracken et un peu plus légère concernant son chagrin. Il l'avait rassurée et pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle le croit. Elle commença à se confier de plus en plus à Bracken et à se lier d'amitié avec lui. La jeune Emilia se mêla à la conversation.

Retournons vers notre sorcier amoureux avec des petites ailes dans le dos. Ben, oui on dit bien que l'amour donne des ailes, non ? Ok j'arrête les bêtises ! Après avoir localisé Kelly à l'aide du pendule, le jeune homme se dit qu'il devait prévenir Gibbs sur l'avancée de la situation. Seulement, il ne voulait pas lui faire prendre de risque et voulait s'assurer que la jeune femme s'y trouve bien et qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gibbs.

Gibbs décroche : Oui ? Tu la localisée ?

Raphy : J'ai peut-être une piste mais je préfère m'en assurer avant . Je vais aller aux renseignements afin d'être certain qu'elle s'y trouve et je te recontacte par la suite.

Gibbs septique : Je veux un compte rendu détaillé de tous les itinaires que tu as pris et des pistes que tu as trouvé. Selon ta piste, elle se trouverait où ?

Raphy, un peu embêté : Selon ma piste, elle pourrait se trouver en Égypte mais je n'ai pas encore d'endroit précis et le pays est immense. Tu auras ton compte rendu quand je l'aurais retrouvé. Tu as ma parole. Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver et te la ramener. (Bien entendu, il se retint de dire qu'il passerait bien un petit moment avec elle avant de la ramener.. XD)

Gibbs : D'accord ! J'attends donc ton rapport et j'espère te revoir en sa compagnie et non tout seul !

Raphaël raccrocha et vit les regard de son cousin suite à la promesse qu'il venait de faire. On ne doit pas promettre quelque chose si on n'est pas certain de réussir. Sauf que pour le jeune homme, il se devait de la retrouver puisqu'elle se trouvait être la femme de sa vie et qu'il ne pouvait vivre loin d'elle. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller la délivrer. Il accrocha sa dague et l'épée Anduril à sa ceinture et se mit d'accord avec Chris pour partir en expédition et chasser du démon. Il prit sa veste pour y joindre, dans une de ses poches, la carte annotée et son pendule. Il fit un petit signe de la tête à son cousin afin de lui signifier qu'il se trouvait prêt pour un petit voyage éclair dans la zone égyptienne. Les deux cousins s'éclipsèrent dans une lueur bleutée et l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent devant les célèbres pyramides. Aucuns autres monuments dans les environs. Son cœur lui disait que Kelly ne se trouvait pas loin. Il en était certain. Il le sentait. Il suivit son intuition. A sa gauche, deux pyramides et à sa droite, une pyramide et le sphinx. A cette vision, le jeune sorcier pensa aux bras droit de Zankou. Il pourrait y avoir un lien. Les démons sont suffisamment perverses pour imaginer un truc pareil. Enfin, ceux-là le sont en tout cas !

Par contre, personne ne peut entrer à l'intérieur du sphinx. Il tourna autour afin de visualiser une potentielle entrée mais rien n'apparue. Son instinct le conduisait vers l'une des pyramides. La plus grande d'ailleurs. Il en était persuadé. Il fit signe à Chris de le suivre avant d'entrer dans la plus grande pyramide lorsque ce dernier reçu un appel.

Raphy : Que se passe t-il ?

Chris inquièt : Mélinda a besoin de mon aide...Je dois y aller...Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul...

Raphy lui sourit : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul... N'oublie pas que j'ai ma dague et Anduril...Va aider Mélinda ! Elle a plus besoin de toi que moi...

Chris, un peu embêté : T'es certain ?

Raphy sourit : File !

Chris disparu dans une lueur bleutée pendant que deux gardes vinrent se planter derrière Raphy. Sentant sa dague vrombrir, le jeune sorcier dégaina sa dague, fit volte face et trancha la tête des démons. Un peu trop facil comme combat. Ce ne devait pas être les véritable gardiens de l'entrée. En effet, il ne fit pas dix mètres avant de découvrir une dizaines d'autres démons semblant plus résistants aux premiers abords. Sans même réfléchir et ne pensant qu'à son amour pour Kelly, le sorcier se rua sur les démons et un combat digne des gladiateurs se déroula. Il enchaina les coups et les blessures sur ses ennemis mais se fit entailler le mollet par derrière puis l'épaule avant d'en venir à bout. Il eut du mal à marcher avec sa blessure à la jambe mais son moral lui donnait la force de continuer sa route. Suivant son cœur et son instinct, il tourna, se perdit et retrouva son chemin dans le labyrinthe. Il fut surpris par un démon qui lui asséna un coup à la cuisse mais réussit à lui enfoncer son épée dans le cœur. Raphaël venait de réaliser une véritable boucherie. Un immense couloir s'ouvrit à lui contenant des dizaines de cellules. Sa dague vrombissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigea à l'intérieur de ce couloir. Il résista à l'idée de tous les tuer puisqu'il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire et que peut-être que ces démons se trouvaient bien plus forts qu'il ne pouvait l 'imaginer. Il garda, tout de même, une main sur sa dague en cas d'attaques, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Il se risqua à appeler afin de savoir dans quelle cellule, Kelly se trouvait.

Raphy : Kelly ? Kelly ?

Kelly se redresse : Raphy ? C'est toi ?

Raphy sourit : J'arrive ! Faut juste que je réussisse à ouvrir la porte et j'arrive...

Guidé par le son de la voix de l'amour de sa vie, le jeune Halliwell se retrouva devant une grande porte en pierre. Impossible de la détruire d'un coup d'épaule. D'autant plus que son épaule se trouve blessé et pas complètement remise de sa précedente blessure. Il chercha une clé quelque part à portée de main mais en vain. En y réfléchissant, les démons devaient surement garder la clé sur eux et il avait pulvérisé tout les gardes qu'il avait croisé sur son chemin. Un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit ! Il avait emmené Anduril, l'épée de lumière ! Cette épée pouvait lui permettre de résoudre son problème en emmenant de la lumière dans un lieu sombre. Anduril devant lui illumina la salle d'une lumière éblouissante jusqu'à briser la serrure de la cellule. Il n'e revenait pas de qu'il pouvait faire avec cette épée et resta quelques secondes surpris san bouger. Ensuite, il observa Kelly, lui sourit un peu crispé comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rejette mais fut surpris de la réaction de la demoiselle.

Kelly aurait voulu lui faire la tête encore un peu mais elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser passionément : Mon amour ! Je t'aime ! Mais, promet de ne plus jamais me cacher quelque chose ! Promet-moi de toujours me dire la vérité !

Raphy l'enlaçant et prolongeant le baiser : Je t'aime aussi ! Je le promet ! D'ailleurs en parlant de mon secret, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé à cause de ça mais il se trouve que j'ai souvent affaire au flic et que je les aide à résoudre quelques affaires surnaturelles et j'ai déjà du aider ton père...C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il m'a appelé ce matin afin que je puisse te localiser vu que le GPS de portable ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire car j'aurais été obligé de t'avouer mon secret et que j'vaais peur de te perdre...JE te rassure : il ne sait rien pour nous deux !

Kelly fut surprise et fronça les sourcils : Il va m'entendre... *puis s'apercevant que Raphy se trouvait blessé* Tu es blessé ? Tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver ? Je comprend tes raisons mais tu aurais du m'en parler...J'aurais bien besoin de cours particuliers dans ce domaine d'ailleurs...

Raphy baissant le regard : Je sais...J'ai fais une erreur et je m'en veux...Je donnerais ma vie pour te sauver s'il le fallait...Je veux bien te donner des cours particuliers...

Bracken les avait laissé se retrouver avant de toussoter : Hum...Hum...

Kelly sursauta avant de le présenter à Raphy : Je te présente Bracken, une licorne ! Nous nous sommes tenues compagnie.

Raphy le regarda attentivement : Ravi de te **RENCONTRER** ! Comment tu t'es retrouvé prisonnier de ce lieu ?

Bracken sonda l'esprit de Raphaël et expliqua son histoire comme il l'avait fait avec Kelly. Le jeune sorcier l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention mais contrairement à ce que Bracken s'attendait, le jeune homme ne lui demanda pas d'explications que le Sphins mais finit par s'exclamer :

Raphy : Cet endroit appartient au Sphinx... C'est bien ce que je pensais...Maintenant, j'en suis certain...

Bracken, interrogatif : De quoi ?

Raphy : Que la Société de l'étoile du Soir se trouve derrière toutes ces attaques...Ils ont voulu joeur avec nous et se faire passer pour des héros mais en réalité, ils voulaient imposer le règne de la terreur...Je savais que je connaissais ce démon à Londres...

Kelly essayant de comprendre : Tu veux dire que le démon qui m'a enlevé serait le sphinx ?

Raphy réfléchit : Non, pas le sphinx... Je ne l'ai jamais affronté directement mais un autre démon tout aussi important...Un démon que je déteste.. Ce n'est pas Zankou.. ça, j'en suis certain aussi...

Emilia se mêle de la conversation : Zankou ? Toi aussi, tu souhaites en finir avec lui ? Je savais bien que je t'avais déjà vu...Tu es à l'origine des Chevaliers de l'Aube, c'est bien ça ?

Bracken : Tu me sembles bien agguérit et déterminé à faire régner le bien ! C'est plus qu'honorable ! Puis-je apporter mon aide à votre organisation ?

Raphy observant Emilia : Tu vas devoir te mettre dans la longue liste d'attente pour régler tes comptes avec Zankou ! Je suis un des fondateurs des Chevaliers de l'Aube...Pour le moment, on tente de s'organiser et de trouver des alliés...Je serais ravi de t'avoir à nos côté, Bracken ! Au fait, tu as dis vouloir récupérer ta troisième corne...As-tu une idée de l'endroit où le Sphinx aurait pu la cacher ?

Bracken esquisse un sourire : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'elle se trouve à quelques kilomètres de moi, je sens sa présence...Et là, je sens rien du tout...En même temps, avec la présence de ces murs épais, il est possible l'enchantement subisse quelques désagrément...

Raphy réfléchissant et refaisant le chemin dans son esprit : Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un tel objet en arrivant jusqu'ici...A moins que...Juste à l'entrée, il me semble avoir vu une sorte de corne...dans un petit bureau.. une sorte de bureau...Faudrait s'y rendre pour s'en assurer...

Bracken : On ne risque rien à aller voir...Faudrait panser tes plaies avant...

Raphy : Tant qu'on ne doit pas courir, ça ira.. On avisera lorsqu'on devra rentrer chez nous...

Le petit groupe sortit de la cellule et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pyramide. Après s'être perdu puis repéré puis perdu à nouveau, ils finirent par se retrouver au niveau de l'entrée, devant une petite salle. Bien entendu verrouillée. Raphaël sortit Anduril et le même phénomène se reproduisit. La porte s'ouvrit et Bracken s'empara de sa corne. Il n'avait pas récupéré l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs mais c'était suffisant pour se venger du Sphinx. Son autre corne sert de fondation à cette prison et cet endroit pourrait leur être utile afin d'enfermer quelques démons.

Bracken : Merci beaucoup !

Raphy : Y a pas de quoi ! On sert les mêmes intérêts ! Je pense qu'il faut que j'appelle un ange pour rentrer car je nous vois mal traverser le désert égyptien...

Raphaël ferma les yeux et se concentra pour appeler de l'aide. Il ne voulait pas déranger Chris, surtout s'il se trouvait en compagnie de Mélinda et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Il décida de se rabattre sur Aragorn qui se trouvait à ses côtés quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Aragorn esquisse un sourire : Salut Bracken ! Content de te revoir sains et sauf !

Bracken : Le plaisir est partagé mon ami !

Raphy : Je t'ai appelé car nous avons besoin de ton aide pour nous ramener à la maison.

Aragorn l'observa : Je soigne tes blessures avant et je vous ramène.

Bracken s'adressant à Kelly et Raphy: Notre chemin se sépare maintenant ! Au plaisir de vous revoir ! J'ai une dette envers vous deux ! Je ne l'oublierais jamais ! Si vous avez besoin de mes services, je répondrais présent ! A bientôt ! A bientôt Emilia !

Raphy : A bientôt Bracken !

Kelly n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle voyait : A bientôt, Bracken !

Emilia : A bientôt, Bracken !

Bracken s'éclipsa grace à sa corne. La jeune femme regarda Aragorn soigner son mari avec tellement d'émerveillement qu'on aurait pu se croire dans un conte de fée. Toutes les histoires qu'on narre aux enfants et qui disparaissent quand ils grandissent. Kelly attrapa la main de Raphaël et ce dernier la tira contre lui afin de l'enlacer. Il remercia Aragorn pour ses soins :

Raphy : Accroche-toi, Kelly car le voyage risque de secouer un peu !

Kelly leva un sourcil : Si tu le dis !

Aragorn attrapa la main d'Emilia et celle de Raphaël qui tenait Kelly fermement avant de s'éclipser dans lueur bleutée en direction des USA. Il déposa Emilia chez elle et déposa ses deux autres passagers dans l'appartement de Raphaël et alla rejoindre le paradis par la suite. Restons quelques instants auprès de nos deux amoureux.

Raphy prenant les mains de Kelly : Je te demande pardon pour ne pas t'avoir révéler mon secret... Je t'aime ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

Kelly : Je sais...Je t'aime aussi ! * Elle l'embrassa* En parlant de mon père, il serait peut-être temps de tout lui dire...On ne peut pas lui mentir indéfinément...

Raphy, suivant le regard de Kelly sur leur alliance : Pour ce petit détail, on risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

Kelly sourit : C'est vrai mais on a dit qu'on assumait...

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son épouse avant de s'envoler à la maison des Gibbs. (Quand je dis s'envoler, c'est une image bien entendu...XD) Enfin, ils se sont quand même éclipsés vers la chambre afin de réaliser une nuit de noce expresse. ( L'auteur vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle a voulu dire...XD) Arrivée dans l'entrée de sa maison, Kelly croisa le regard de son père. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Tenant toujours la main de Raphaël, elle se préparait à avouer toute la vérité à son père.

Gibbs furieux : Quels mots n'as-tu pas comprit quand je disais que tu devais me donner des nouvelles ? Où étais-tu passée ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas respecté mes consignes ?

Kelly, un peu gênée : Ce n'est pas de ma faute...Calme-toi, papa ! Je vais tout te raconter...

Gibbs toujours aussi furieux : Je me calmerais quand j'aurais le récit de qui s'est passé...Je t'écoute...

Kelly : J'étais dans le centre commercial de Londres, entrain de chercher des bonnes affaires dans les boutiques quand une explosion a surgit... Une grosse explosion qui a soufflé toutes les vitrines...Impossibilité de sortir du centre commercial tellement il se trouvait bondé...un type masqué s'est approché de moi avec un poignard dans la main.. .. J'ai bien cur que j'allais mourir et sans l'intervention de Raphaël, je ne serais plus là...

Gibbs lance un regard noir au jeune homme : C'était hier tout ça...Tu auras pu me joindre entre temps...Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?

Kelly : Attends ! J'ai pas terminé ! Je me souviens d'un combat entre le type et Raphaël.. je me souviens d'avoir vu Raphaël dans un état critique avant d'avoir été enlevé par ce type...

Gibbs se tournant vers Raphaël : Vous vous êtes bien gardé de me dire que vous connaîssiez ma fille...

Raphaël ne sachant plus où se mettre : Attendez la fin de l'histoire.. Je suis certain que vous allez aimer...

Kelly : C'est là que je me suis retrouvée, au fin fond d'un cachot en compagnie d'une licorne...

Gibbs : Tu te moques de moi ? Une licorne ?

Kelly : Non ! Non ! Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Une véritable licorne sous son apparence humaine car elle était privée de ses pouvoirs... Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris...Par la suite, Raphaël nous a délivré et nous voilà...

Gibbs analysant toute l'histoire : Qu'est-ce qui allait me plaire dans la fin de l'histoire ? Donc, quand je vous ai appelé ce matin, vous saviez déjà ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kelly ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dis ?

Raphaël, rouge comme une tomate : J'en ai pas dormis de la nuit afin de chercher une solution et de savoir où elle se trouvait...Je voulais être certain de mes réponses avant d'en parler...Pour la fin de l'histoire qui allait vous plaire, je ne pensais pas à cette histoire en particulier...

Gibbs les regard tour à tour : Expliquez-vous ! J'ai tout mon temps !

Kelly regarda Raphaël puis son père : Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir donc j'ai préféré ne rien te dire...

Gibbs la coupant : Mauvais point, ma fille !

Kelly : Je sais...Je connais Raphaël depuis le lycée... On s'est perdu de vue et on s'est rertouvé il y a deux ans et on est ensemble...Et on a fait une grosse bêtise...

Gibbs écarquille les yeux : C'était censé me plaire ? Donc tu reconnais m'avoir menti ? De quelle grosse bêtise s'agit-il ?

Kelly : Tu m'as menti toi aussi en faisant appel à Raphaël pour résoudre des affaires surnaturelles...

Gibbs lève un sourcil : Ok ! Et la bêtise ?

Raphy reprenant le fin mot de l'histoire : C'était le jour de la St Valentin...Nous étions sou l'effet d'un puissant sort.. Un genre de filtre d'amour qui nous empêche d'être libre de nos mouvements ou pensées... Du coup, on se souvient pas trop de la soirée mais juste du réveil... Nous nous sommes retrouvés à Las Vegas avec ces alliances...

Gibbs se fige sur place : Quoi ?

Kelly sourit : Il a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien...

Raphy : Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand il le prend mal !

Gibbs : Comment avez-vous pu...

Kelly : Ben, on n'était pas dans notre état normal...

Gibbs : ça, je m'en doute mais comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

Raphy : On aimerait bien le savoir...

Gibbs : Je suppose que personne n'est au courrant de ce mariage ?

Kelly baisse le regard : Heu...

Gibbs : Mais encore ?

Kelly, toujours le regard baissé : Il se pourrait bien que Marty sache que je me trouvais à Las Vegas ce jour là...

Gibbs fronce les sourcils : Il se pourrait ?

Kelly : Je l'ai appelé pour me ramener mais je ne lui ai rien dis de plus sauf de ne pas t'en parler...

Gibbs soupire : Lui, il va m'entendre la prochaine fois que je le vois...File dans ta chambre !

Kelly : Mais, papa !

Gibbs : Je ne veux rien entendre de plus pour le moment... Quand à toi...

Raphy se risqua à parler des attaques sévissant dans le monde entier : Au sujet des attaques qui sévissent dans le monde entier, je sais qu'elles ont un rapport avec le monde surnatuel et que cela a un lien avec la Société de l'étoile du Soir, mise en place depuis plus de 4 ans...

Gibbs : Pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.. Je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment.. File ! Et n'essaie pas de frimper à la fenêtre de la chambre de ma fille !

Le jeune homme se retira, sans se faire prier, et regagna son appartement. Juste au moment où la situation s'était arrangée avec Kelly, il fallait qu'ils soient à nouveau séparé. Il fallait attendre que Gibbs digère toutes ces informations et il faisait confiance à Kelly pour l'amadouer. Elle sait bien le faire.


	30. La fin d'un règne!

_Septembre 2015: Les Chevaliers de l'Aube donnent l'attaque! La fin d'un règne! L'avènement d'une nouvelle menace!_

Souvenez-vous des derniers événements: il y a un an une grande menace sévissait dans le monde entier. Des milliers d'attaques se sont déroulées simultanément au quatre coins du globe avec pour seul indice, une rose rouge sang déposée sur les victimes ainsi qu'un vengeur masqué. Mince comme preuve! Le sang a coulé! La peur laissait place à la panique! Plus personne n'osait bouger! La chasse aux sorcières n'existait plus, du fait de l'assassinat de leur plus fervents serviteurs. Le chevaliers de l'Aube se retrouvaient désorganisés et impuissants face à la multitude de ses attaques jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il s'agissait de la Société de l'étoile de Soir! Encore elle! Encore elle qui cherchait à les déstabiliser et à les éliminer afin de régner sur le monde dans la terreur la plus totale.

La journée la plus longue de l'Histoire venait de s'écouler. Les Chevaliers se trouvaient épuisés, éreintés, blessés et avaient besoin de soins comme de repos. Ce moment n'était pas encore venu pour quelques uns. En effet, Raphaël, sachant sa fiancée et accessoirement épouse, partit à son secours au péril de sa vie. Il demanda à son cousin de soigner ses blessures avant de partir à la recherche de Kelly. Le jeune homme fracassa tout sur son passage comme s'il avait été dopé par une substance sans en avoir pris. Ne dit-on pas que l'Amour donne des ailes? Le sorcier finit par la libérer et trouver un allié de taille: une licorne privée de certains de ses pouvoirs mais un allié libéra aussi une autre allié, à savoir Emilia Turner. En parallèle, la petite Chloé, bien amochée, se laissa porter par son sauveur attitré qui la ramena chez elle. Enfin, il n'y avait personne à l'appartement et elle le conduisit chez sa tata. C'est à ce moment que les regards d'Anabella et de Sam se sont croisés et qu'un sourire s'est dessiné sur leur visage respectif. Ils se connaissaient déjà mais la vie les avait séparé. Chloé s'en aperçu mais Tony se trouvait là aussi et décida de les laisser tranquille quelques instants afin qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs retrouvailles, non sans avoir glisser dans l'oreille de son amie de lui raconter les détails de la soirée. Les retrouvailles ont été très chaudes et très agréables. Le petit Max Turner a été enrôler par le couple démoniaque. Ce dernier avait pour mission de tuer Anabella mais il n'a pas pu le faire et lorsqu'il n'était plus sous leur emprise et qu'il a retrouvé sa sœur, Max est allé demandé pardon à Ana pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Danny agissait comme un pantin à certain moment et ne contrôlait plus son corps. Cela en devenait déconcertant et effrayant en même temps. Il en parla à son parrain et ils comprirent que Zankou le manipulait comme le ferait un marionnettiste via une puce que le démon a implanté dans le cou de Danny. Sirius essaya de l'enlever mais sans succès. Il entreprit l'initiative de la désactiver et avec l'aide de Tony Stark, ils en vinrent à bout.

Un an venait de s'écouler. Un an que la jeune Elyra fomentait son piège. Il était l'heure de le mettre à exécution et de reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit. Avec l'aide d'Ingrid, Diane et Loki, elle enleva un petit garçon qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour Arya. Elle a eu vent d'une rumeur qui disait que c'était le fils d'Arya et de Zankou. Sa vengeance allait enfin arriver et elle se trouvait prête à la savourer dans les moindres détails. L'enlèvement exécuté, la jeune femme ambitieuse attendit que le piège se referme sur la tête du camps. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tuer Arya, Alex débarque accompagné de ses cousins et des Winchester. Les Winchester au très grand complet, y compris Jo et Castiel! Jo ne lâchait plus Dean d'une semelle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Encore la ceux là! Ils veulent lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues? En même temps, eux aussi rêvaient de vengeance contre Zankou. Elle finit par comprendre qu'ils cherchaient aussi à satisfaire leur vengeance sauf qu'ils voulaient l'empêcher de reprendre le trône de la Source par la même occasion.

Scott cherchait son ami partout. Il fouilla tous les endroits qu'il connaissait et où Danny pourrait se trouver mais en vain. Au détours d'une ruelle, Danny s'approcha de lui, légèrement essoufflé en lui montrant la pièce des Chevaliers. Cette dernière s'illuminait fortement. Leur alliés avaient besoin d'aide et ils se devaient d'aller les aider. C'est ainsi qu'ils foncèrent les rejoindre et tombèrent sur la scène suivante.

Une chose à la fois. Ayant entendu l'appel des Winchester et des Halliwell, Sirius et Tony acceptèrent de mettre leur expérience à leur profit. Le grand Stark s'était enfin décidé à demander Pepper en mariage. Une très belle demande, digne des films romantiques. Tony enfila son armure de combat et Sirius emmena Atom, son robot de combat. Observant la scène, tout en donnant des coups par ci et par là, les deux expérimentés (et non vieux! Attention!) XD), ils savourèrent la chute d'Arya, cette garce qui s'amusait à leur chercher des poux. Elyra fit mine de lancer une boule de feu sur Seth lorsqu'Arya s'interposa et fut brûlée vive avant de partir en poussière. Elle venait de se sacrifier pour son fils. Elle avait juste glissé un regard envers Zankou qui signifiait "Prend soin de lui!" Zankou, fou de rage entra dans un combat spectaculaire, digne de lui et de sa réputation. Il ne lâcha rien. Il résista aux assauts du pouvoir des 4, des Winchester et d'Elyra mais lorsque son fils faillit se prendre un coup de couteau dans le ventre, il lui bondit dessus et le couteau alla se planter dans son cœur. Frustré, Raphaël voulait tellement assouvir sa vengeance qu'il n'arrivait pas être satisfait du sort de Zankou. Il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains et malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

La fin d'un règne! .Les deux personnes les plus puissantes venaient de succomber mais le combat continua sans crier vainqueur. Aucun des deux camps ne voulaient lâcher. Un puissant sortilège empêchait quiconque de s'approcher ou de toucher Seth, comme si ses parents le protégeaient encore. Ana qui a accouché un bébé, un petit garçon il y quelques mois, le confia aux soins de Kelly afin d'aider Sam dans ce combat. Elle s'est battu vaillamment sous l'apparence d'une louve mais en voulant protéger Sam, elle s'interposa et reçut une dague au niveau de l'abdomen. Une dague envoyé par Loki. Elle succomba dans les bras de l'Amour de sa vie en redevenant humaine et en lui disant "Prends bien soin de lui...Je t'aime.."dans un dernier souffle. Sam hurla, cria son chagrin et tua une bonne dizaines de démons avec sa rage. La louve ne succomba pas vraiment mais tomba dans un profond coma. Va t-elle se réveiller? Rien n'est certain mais tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, tout est possible! Elmek en voulait à Elyra, avait essayé de la raisonner, de l'empêcher de réaliser son piège mais en vain. Fou de rage, il se rua dans la direction d'Elyra mais une épée l'en empêcha. Une épée appartenant à Alex et un combat sanglant se rajouta à celui existant sans trouver de vainqueur ni de vaincu.

Elyra attendait de recevoir les pouvoirs de la Source mais une ombre l'en empêcha. Une ombre terrifiante, imperceptible, invisible aux yeux des humains, géantes aux yeux des êtres dotés de pouvoirs magiques et des chasseurs mais presque indestructible. Une nouvelle menace venait d'apparaître. Bien plus grande que celle qu'ils ont connu. Sûr d'eux (Qui a dit comme d'hab? Non mais je ne vous permet pas! XD), Tony et Sirius testèrent leurs nouvelles armes sur la nouvelle menace qui commençaient à émerger mais cette ombre semblait bien plus forte qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Jo en resta sans voix. Jamais, elle n'avait vu de pareille menace. Castiel s'éclipsa au Paradis, contraint et forcé, afin d'obtenir des informations sur cette ombre et d'aider au mieux ses amis.

Tout le monde croyait en la mort de Zankou et d'Arya mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux démons se trouvaient retenus prisonniers quelque part dans le monde dans l'incapacité de sortir de leur prison. Un coup de la nouvelle menace qui commence à émerger. Le sphinx ne voulant pas montrer la vérité aux yeux de tous s'est amusé à créer des clones à leur effigie et les a doté de la mémoire de leur maître afin qu'ils agissent de la même manière sans éveiller les soupçons. Ainsi, ce sont les clones qui se sont retrouvés dans le piège que leur tendait Elyra. Tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu même Elmek. En tant que parrain du petit Seth, il entreprit de prendre soin et de veiller sur lui comme si c'était son propre fils. Danny et Scott ont décidé de reprendre le cours de leurs études malgré la nouvelle menace grandissante. Cette nouvelle menace se trouve bien redoutable! Il y a de fortes chances pour que Zankou se voit contraint de signer un pacte avec les Chevaliers de l'Aube et d'enterrer la hache de guerre pendant quelque temps comme il l'avait fait par le passé avec les sœurs Halliwell. Vont-ils réussir à travailler ensemble? A vous de nous dire!


	31. A la recherche de son père!

Le temps à passé ! Un an venait de s'écouler depuis l'avènement d'une nouvelle menace ! Une nouvelle menace pour la Société de l'étoile du Soir comme pour les Chevaliers de l'Aube et qui allait les amener à collaborer. Rien n'est certain sur cette possible collaboration et cela promet quelques scènes amusantes. Warren Burgess et Vanessa Santoro s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour et attendent un heureux événement. En ce qui concerne les autres personnages, tout est dit dans le chapitre précédent. Ah si ! Il est important de préciser un petit détail concernant Sam et Ana ! Vous vous souvenez qu'Ana a été mortellement blessé lors du duel avec la venue de la nouvelle menace ! Sam l'avait conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche et la jeune femme s'est retrouvée dans un coma. Pendant, un mois, le chasseur se retrouva seul avec son bébé. Vous imaginez ?

Laissez-moi vous expliquer la scène en détail ! Sam rentra chez lui, retrouva son bébé et pencha au dessus du petit lit ! Il se demandait s'il allait s'en sortir tout seul et la tâche l'effrayait un peu. Il ne se sentait pas prêt ! Le bébé se mit à pleurer. A pleurer de plus en plus fort ! Sam paniquait et se demandait ce qu'il voulait ! Il le prit dans ses bras mais le bébé continuait de pleurer. Sa couche était propre !

Sam, tout paniqué, prit le bebé dans ses bras en le mettant en face de lui: Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Cass' qui venait de le rejoindre : Tu penses qu'il va te répondre ? Il faut peut-être le changer ?

Sam lance un regard noir à l'ange : Très drôle ! Sa couche est propre ! Tu veux peut-être t'en occuper ?

Cass' fit non de la tête : Très peu pour moi, les bébés ! Il a peut-être faim ?

Sam : Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Tiens moi ça !

Cass' réceptionna le bébé dans ses bras en le tenant éloigné de lui : j'en fais quoi ? C'est fou comme ça peut crier, un bébé ! Y a pas de bouton off ?

Sam prépare le biberon : Ben, essaye de le bercer! Eh non ! Il n'y a pas de bouton d'arrêt !

Cass' le berce maladroitement : Cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner ! Dépêche-toi ! J'ai mal aux oreilles ! Je préfère encore me battre contre des démons !

Sam tendant le biberon à Cass' : Tu vas devoir encore jouer les baby sitter ! Dean a besoin de moi ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Cass' : Non, je ne suis pas d'accord...Sam ! Sam ! Ramène tes fesses tout de suite ! Sam ! Je peux l'aider Dean ! Sam !

Pendant un mois, on avait le droit à ce genre de petites scènes, amusantes à regarder mais épuisantes pour Sam et Castiel ! Quoiqu'ils étaient devenus experts en changement de couches et en préparation de biberons. Sam était heureux qu'Ana soit enfin sortit du coma mais il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant son retour à) la maison. Les nuits blanches s'accumulaient et les combats contre les forces du mal s'enchaînaient. Autrement que Sam ne se trouvait pas au meilleur de sa forme ! Deux mois de convalescence pour Ana ! Deux mois, c'est court et long à à la fois ! Très long pour Sam ! Vous pourrez lui demander ! Il me semble qu'il n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir !

Cependant, intéressons-nous à un jeune homme de tout juste 20 ans à la recherche de son père biologique. Depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre, il a remué ciel et terre afin d'obtenir un indice, une photo, un nom dans l'espoir de retrouver son véritable père.

Frédéric Storm a été élevé par ses grands-parents suite au décès de sa maman lors de ses 4 ans. Un accident de voiture. C'est fou comme la vie peut basculer à tout moment. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'accident, quelques bribes où il se revoyait hurler à la vue de sa mère couverte de sang. La voiture complètement écrabouillée. Il avait eu la vie sauve grâce au sauvetage d'un homme. Il n'a pas gardé le contact bien évidemment mais s'il devait le recroiser un jour, il essaierais d'honorer sa dette. Il se souvint des cocktail que sa mère inventait afin de surprendre ses clients et habitués du bar où elle travaillait. Il a gardé toutes ces recettes et les utilise quelques fois dans le bar où il travaille afin de faire un peu d'argent de poche en parallèle des études. Depuis la maternelle, Fred a deux meilleurs amis en la personne de Raphaël Trudeau Halliwell et de William Turner qui n'ont aucun secret pour lui. Ils sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Etant élévé par ses grands-parents et ayant connaissance de la condition de sorcier de Raphaël, il décida de devenir incollable sur le maniement des armes. Pour cela, il pouvait compter sur l'enseignement et de l'expérience de son grand-père. Ah oui ! Le jeune homme s'est vu sauté une classe, la deuxième session de maternelle pour être précis et c'est ce qui explique la différence d'âge avec ses deux copains. Il suit pour devenir commerciale afin de fonder une entreprise de création et salon de jeux vidéos. Il fera aussi **OFFICE** de barmaid. Ainsi avec ses « petits moyens », il fait tout ce qui est en son possible pour aider Raphaël dans la lutte contre les démons entre deux séances de drague.

Sous cette bouille d'ange se cache un véritable petit diable. Théo excelle dans tout ce qu'il entreprend sans se donner la peine de bosser. Ce qui peut agacer plus d'une personne. Il se contente du minimum. Bien que tête brûlée, il se trouve être un véritable petit génie qui pourrait vendre n'importe quoi à un très haut prix à n'importe qui. Il sait être sérieux quand il le faut . Il aime jouer le clown de service puisqu'il n'aime pas contempler une mauvaise ambiance ou des personnes tristes ou peut-être aussi, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui-même et par besoin de faire rire avec ces nombreauses farces et blagues en tout genre. Le jeune homme a toujours eu besoin d'attirer l'attention, de se mettre en avant, de faire le pitre, de charmer et d'en faire des tonnes. Plus on attire l'attention et plus on peut cacher certains secrets

Il aime plaire, séduire et ne se préoccupe pas de ses sentiments. Toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui et il fait tout pour éloigner la concurrence! Il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste. Ses histoires d'amour ne dure jamais très longtemps vu son tempérament volage et quelques "drague tout ce qui bouge"! Mieux vaut pour vous, si vous êtes une jolie demoiselle, ne pas bouger en sa présence et éviter les tenues sexy sinon il risque de rappliquer! Je vous aurais prévenu! Fred est un véritable Don Juan, Casanova de ses dames et profite de son physique afin de les charmer. Il semblerait que ce trait de caractère soit inscrit dans ses gènes. Il est nécessaire de préciser que Fred essaie de ne pas faire les souffrir les filles avec lesquelles il sort et surtout qu'il termine toujours une histoire avant de passer à la suivante.

Très sportif, il aime le montrer, en particulier aux filles, et ne supporte pas de rester inactif sur un canapé et derrière la télé ave cune bière à la main! Ça, on oublie ! Très peu pour lui ! Il faut qu'il puisse bouger! Il a exercé toute sorte de sport en passant par la natation, le soccer, le Base-ball et le basket ! Il a finit par opter pour le basket ! (Comment ça à cause des pom pom girls ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! Bon, j'avoue que ça l'a un peu aidé à choisir ! Il est d'origine italienne et aime plaire aux femmes ! Ce n'est pas un crime ! La classe et le charme a l'italienne me caractérise ! ) Il a trois passions : Le sport, les voitures et les filles ! Les trois vont de paires ! En effet, pour séduire, rien de mieux qu'une belle voiture et une musculature de rêve ! De ce côté là, la nature l'a bien gâtée ! (Ok ! Je sors ! XD) D'ailleurs, il s'amuse à donner des conseils à ses deux meilleurs potes pour charmer la gente féminine et les poussent à réaliser le premier pas. Lui seul connait les mots pour les convaincre.

Après cette brève explication sur ce charmant jeune homme, lors d'un séjour dans la maison familliale à Napples, il se décide à entrer dans la chambre de sa mère. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait osé y pénétrer ! Il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'y faire un tour et de se renseigner sur l'identité de son père. Il fouilla, sans y mettre le désordre et finut par tomber sur une photo. Une photo d'un homme où une annotation y était inscrite au dos « Je t'aime, Mark ! 1994 » Fred comprit que cet homme devait être son père ! Un homme que sa mère avait aimé l'année de sa naissance, il ne devait pas en avoir 50 ! Il trouva des lettres d'amour envoyé à ce Mark où elle lui avoue être enceinte de lui mais elle n'a pas eu le courage des les envoyer. Il se souvint des paroles de sa mère qu'il lui disait qu'il se trouvait son plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'elle n'est jamais eu. En effet, il est né une belle nuit de décembre, quelques jours avant Noël ! Fred rangea les affaires qu'il avait sortit et garda les lettres de sa mère et la photo comme preuve et indice aavant d'entamer des recherches sur le net.

Pas évident de retrouver quelqu'un avec seulement un prénom et une photo ! C'est mieux que rien me direz-vous ! En cherchant dans la bibliothèque de la ville, le jeune homme tombe sur une revue médicale avec une petite photo sur la couverture. Une photo qui attire son attention. Il connaissait cet homme. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part ! Ensuite, son regard passa de la photo du magasine à celle gardée par sa mère et cela fit tilt. A quelques différence près, les deux photos montraient le même homme. Il n'avait plus de doute. A moins que ce Mark Sloan est un frère jumeaux, Fred connait son véritable père. Ne reste plus qu'à entamer la conversation avec lui ! Voilà qu'il se met à penser : * Mais oui ! Cet homme est le même que sur la photo que j'ai trouvé dans le bureau de ma mère. Ce serait mon père ? Ce n'était peut-être pas si difficile finalement de le retrouver. Wahou ! Un grand chirurgie plastique ! Je tiens sûrement de lui pour la réussite ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'approcher et de lui parler. Je vais quand même pas frapper à sa porte et lui « Salut ! Je suis ton fils ! » Non, ça ne se fait pas ! *

De retour à San Francisco, Fred se mit en tête de trouver un moyen d'approcher le plus grand chirurgien esthétique de la Côte Est ! Malgré son aisance, il ne parvient pas à franchit le cap ! Tout en s'entrainant tout seul au maniement de ses armes, il se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour obtenir la discussion tant souhaitée avec Mark ! Il ne se trouvait pas très concentré sur ses armes quand une dague lui échappa des mains et vint de planter dans sa cuisse. Il ne pu retenir un cri de douleur avant de souffler un bon coup. Cela pouvait lui donner une belle occasion de parler à Mark après un petit tour aux urgences. Il retira la dague et se fit un bandage afin d'éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Il nettoya la dague et fila en quatrième vitesse aux urgences !

Son pansement avait l'air de tenir et au vu de la file d'attendre pour les urgences, Fred se dit qu'il avait le temps de « jouer » un peu avec Mark Sloan ! Il passa parmi les patients, se faufila dans les vestiaires et enfila une blouse d'étudiant infirmier avant de s'amuser un peu, comme il sait si bien le faire. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait initier la conversation avec son père biologique, c'était peut-être une occasion en or. Il faut espérer qu'il le prenne bien et qu'il est le sens de l'humour mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il se serait bien amusé quand même. Affichant un petit sourire en coin, il se mit à l'action. Il passa à côté de Mark et l'aspergea d'eau discrètement puis il déposa un stylo encre cassé dans la poche de la blouse de Mark. Le jeune homme cacha le stéthoscope du chirurgien. Il s'empara même de son bloc note et inscrivit "On joue?" dessus avant de le remettre au bon endroit. Ainsi que toute une série de gag avec Mark pour victime.

Bien jovial il arriva avec un peu d'avance au boulot avant d'aller se changer et commencer sa journée, il venait de se faire asperger par un peu d'eau mais n'en dit rien, sûrement une erreur au passage, seulement les choses s'accumulaient, son stylo lui avait tâcher la chemise et même la main en voulant le sortir, son stéthoscope avait disparu quand il en avait eu besoin, si bien qu'il avait du emprunter celui d'un collègue et son bloc note il ne le trouvait plus mais en l'ouvrant quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé quelqu'un avait écrit dessus, puis sans compter pas mal d'autres problèmes encore, c'est dans ces jours la qu'on se dit qu'une bonne grosse opération de quelques heures aurait été plus reposante.

Seulement, il fallait bien que cela arrive, Fred se retrouva nez à nez avec lui dans la salle de repos. Il était en train de mettre du piment dans le café de sa victime quand Mark le surprend. Il commença à rougir et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il baissa le regard et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains. avant de dire:

Fred : Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient? Je ne sais pas à qui cela appartient. Vous allez bien?

D'ailleurs dans une petite heure il avait une petite opération de prévu, il se rendit dans la salle de repos pour se prendre un café avant quand il tomba sur le petite plaisantin en question, son regard se plisse et il met ses mains sur les hanches.

Mark : Non mais sérieusement qu'es-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? tu me demandes si je vais bien alors que là, tu as ma tasse de café entre les mains et que tu comptes encore m'ajouter une sournoiserie a toutes celles d'aujourd'hui ? ça t'amuse de troubler le travail d'une chirurgien, j'oubliais, tu t'en fou toi t'es qu'un simple étudiant et non pas un patient alors c'est pas ton médecin qui sera au bord de l'énervement pour te faire un acte chirurgical.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, décidément il s'acharnait sur lui mais en plus Mark ne le connaissait même pas, il n'avait même jamais travaillait avec lui alors pourquoi le prendre lui pour cible, c'était une question sans réponse encore pour le moment.

Mark : Ici tu n'es plus sur les bancs de l'école tu devrais sérieusement rentrer ça dans ta tête !

Fred baissa le regard lorsque Mark lui fit face. Il savait qu'il allait se faire gronder. Il était allé trop loin. Il aurait pu faire croire qu'il n'était pas au courant que c'était la tasse du chirurgien mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Que pouvait-il faire mise à part avouer qu'il avait commis toutes ces plaisanteries? Ce n'était pas méchant. Il voulait juste attirer son attention. Il voulait qu'il le remarque pour aborder la discussion. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise. Il fallait assumer. Ce n'était jamais un problème pour lui en temps ordinaire mais là, se retrouver en face de son père biologique, de savoir que c'est lui et de se dire qu'il ne sait rien, ça devient compliqué. Comment annoncer une pareille nouvelle? Comment savoir sa réaction? Il y a un moment, il faut savoir se jetter à l'eau. Y a pas de miracle!

Il l'écouta rouspéter après lui, lui dire qu'il y avait un temps pour chaque chose et qu'il devait se concentrer au lieux de commettre des farces à longueur de journée. En même temps, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de bien faire son travail. Il avait peut-être été trop loin et aurait du se limiter à une ou deux farces. C'est tout lui, il ne sait pas s'arrêter. Il s'en veut. Mais, maintenant, c'est trop tard! Depuis le temps qu'il attend ce moment, il ne faut pas le gâcher. Il devrait s'excuser mais son orgueil l'en empêchait. Le mot "pardon" ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche et pourtant il essayait. Il finit par dire:

Fred : C'était dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Je suis allé un peu trop loin. Pardon. Je ne recommencerais plus...

Mark, les yeux un peu moins plissés vu qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait a dire continuait de le regarder en gardant les bras croisés, il fit un petit bruit quand il lui expliqua qu'il avait pour but de détendre l'atmosphère et leva même les yeux au ciel.

Mark : Je vois tu veux être le petit clown du service, mais méfies toi compétant ou pas le dernier qui a fait ça s'appelait Andréas c'était un interne brillant et l'hôpital n'a pas hésiter a se séparer de lui, je comprend que tu veuille t'amuser t'es encore jeune mais il y a d'autres moyens, parce que là, le seul truc que tu arrives a faire c'est de faire passer le corps médical pour des rigolo, certes les patients sont contents mais les médecins n'aiment pas être tournés en ridicule, et c'est plutôt la colère qui prend le dessus, je ne dis pas qu'on ne sait pas rigoler mais pas comme ça.

Mark n'était pas méchant, habituellement lui même était taquin mais c'était pas avec tout le monde, plus avec les connaissances et jamais de façon a aller trop loin ou de les blesser, par exemple avec April quand il la taquinait au sujet de sa virginité ou encore dieu, c'était pas dans l'instance non plus.

Mark : J'espère bien que tu ne recommenceras plus, sinon je vais devoir t'accrocher au tableau d'affichage avec une pancarte ou serait écrit : « j'amuse bien la galerie là ? »

C'était pas forcément méchant mais parfois Mark manquait un peu de tact pour faire comprendre les choses. Le chirurugien était plus doué dans la draguer avec les filles que dans les conflits avec les autres. Il fallait le reconnaître. Le jeune homme avait comprit qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Il n'aurait pas du réaliser ces farces et surtout pas en public. Mark a raison. Il a fait passé l'équipe médicale pour des clown alors qu'il faut montrer leur sérieux. L'exemple de Mark sur le dernier étudiant à avoir agit de la sorte le refroidit sur ses gags. Il ne sait pas si l'histoire était véridique ou si c'était juste pour lui faire peur mais cela ne lui donnait plus envie de retenter l'expérience. Il pourrait toujours taquiner en privé ou dans la salle de repos mais ne le ferait plus devant les patients. Le jeune homme pouvait se satisfaire d'avoir ouvert le dialogue entre eux même s'il faut avouer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Se faire disputer n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. Il avait comprit ses erreurs, en avait prit note et essaierait à l'avenir de réfléchir avant d'agir. Après, quand il s'agit de séduction, il ne vaut mieux pas trop réfléchir avant d'agir sinon on risque de ne pas se jeter à l'eau et de voire sa prise se dérober sous nos yeux.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsque Mark évoqua l'idée de le suspendre au panneau d'affichage s'il s'amusait à recommencer. Cette information aurait fait fuir n'importe quel jeune mais pas lui. Au contraire, il trouvait l'idée amusante. Quoique l'inscription pouvait être humiliante et sa réputation auprès de la gente féminine s'en trouverait abîmée. Il ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer:

Fred : Cela pourrait me pousser à recommencer. Ce serait drôle de me faire suspendre! Je pourrais même faire les yeux doux pour attendrir les filles...Je plaisante bien entendu! Je recommencerais pas!

Mark fut surprit de la réponse que le jeune homme venait de lui donner au sujet de la menace qu'il avait faite au sujet de le suspendre au tableau d'affichage, il fit les gros yeux, mais il était rassurer d'entendre qu'il plaisantait.

Mark : J'espère bien, parce que si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas séduire une femme à l'hôpital tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil, la plupart des femmes préfèrent les mecs avec un bon humour et pas forcément le même que le tien et puis qu'il soit discret... enfin bref tu as beaucoup a revoir, je crois que c'est le truc des étudiants ça, penser que la médecine c'est une chose pour séduire.

Il roule des yeux, en même temps lui en a très longtemps joué de ça, il n'en est pas mécontent, enfin quoi que si par moment il trouve qu'il est passé a côté de sa vie en agissant ainsi. Fred écouta les propos de Mark sur la façon de séduire les femmes. Il aurait donc tout faux? Pourtant, cela fonctionnait bien au lycée, mise à part quelques exceptions! Il faut donc savoir se montrer discret. Il essaiera. Cela ne lui coûte rien d'essayer de toute façon. Il n'a rien à perdre mise à part une ou deux conquêtes à son tableau de chasse. Il n'osa rien répliquer. Il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelque secondes avant de faire une gaffe. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il le regarda. Il observa ses réactions, ses gestes et son comportement en général. Il alla vider la tasse de Mark, la rinça puis lui rendit sa tasse. Il voulait se faire pardonner mais ne savait pas comment faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire un mea culpa.

Fred : Je te promet de ne plus faire de farces de ce genre. Je pensais pas que cela pourrait avoir une incidence sur les patients. Je suis désolé, papa!

Fred se mit sa main devant la bouche. Il venait de commettre une gaffe. Une grosse gaffe. Il voulait mettre des gants avant d'annoncer une pareille nouvelle. Sans même réfléchir, le jeune homme finit par dire "Papa papi papo"comme pour se rattraper et faire oublier le mot "papa" sortit de sa bouche quelques secondes auparavant. Avec un peu de chance, cette gaffe sera passé inaperçu mais il en doute. Il avait affaire au grand chirurgien renommé Mark Sloan. Il tourna la tête, se mordit la lèvres inférieur et grimaça.

Mark récupéra sa tasse et la posa sur la table, dans le fond il pouvait pas lui en vouloir c'était sa façon a lui d'essayer de bien faire. « C'est pas grave, on oublie mais que je ne te reprennes plus a faire ça... » Il arrêta de parler quand il entendit le mot papa, ce mot d'ailleurs l'avait étrangement mis mal à l'aise, pas forcément lui mais plutôt au jeune étudiant en face de lui, il glissa un sourire amusé et secoua la tête avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Mark : Détends toi, si tu savais le nombre de jeunes qui m'appelle comme ça par mépris parce que les cheveux blanc se font un peu trop apercevoir sur ma tête puis c'est sûr que je dois avoir le double de ton âge. Mais bon évite, j'aimerais autant que ce mot soit réservé a mes enfants.

Théo ne pu se retenir de rire et voilà qu'il venait de gaffer en laissant échapper le mot "papa" de sa bouche. Il se rattrapa comme il pu et à sa grande stupéfaction, Mark ne comprit pas le message. Pas dans le sens où il aurait du le comprendre. C'est soulageant et c'est vexant à la fois. Le chirurgien avait beau être bourru, il était sympa puisqu'il lui dit qu'ils allaient tout effacer. Voilà que Mark se met à penser que le jeune homme l'avait appelé papa à cause de ses cheveux blancs. (qui lui donne beaucoup de charme en passant! C'est par où la sortie? XD) Sa réaction était étonnante mais réaliste. Comment peut-il savoir qu'il a un fils alors qu'il en ignore l'existence? Mark avait beau lui dire de se détendre, il n'en restait pas moins tendu, un poil intimidé. Le fait de trouver devant son père, de l'avoir idéalisé et de se dire qu'il peut enfin faire sa connaissance. La **RENCONTRE** aurait pu se passer différemment. Il laissa échapper:

Fred : Alors, j'ai le droit de t'appeler ainsi...

Deuxième gaffe! Décidément, il les enchaîne. Il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas. Là, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se rattraper! Pas de pirouette en vue!

Mark avait prit le faite qu'il dise papa comme une erreur comme souvent ça lui arrivait, faut dire qu'on fait tous des lapsus, même lui mais le jeune homme insista sur le faite qu'il avait donc le droit de l'appeler ainsi, une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Mark, il ne comprenait pas vraiment les choses. Il n'avait visiblement pas dit papa par erreur vu qu'il pensait pouvoir être de ces personnes qui ont le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Il le regarde silencieusement un moment avant de se décider à reprendre la parole. Il avait réussit à lui ôter les mots de la bouche.

Mark : Tu veux dire que je suis ton père vraiment ?

De toute façon une chose de facile c'est le **TEST ADN**, bien qu'il y ait des airs de ressembles en le regardant mieux, Mark recula et tira une chaise pour le jeune homme et s'installa sur celle d'à côté ne cessant de le fixer.

Mark : Installes toi et expliques moi parce que la tu me prends au dépourvu alors je sais si tu veux encore me faire un coup ou si tu es sérieux mais je suis prêt à t'écouter.

Mark devait et voulait en savoir plus, on ne pouvait pas lui lâcher une bombe comme celle-ci sans la désamorcer directement. Intimidé de se retrouver devant son père, le jeune homme avait du mal à trouver ses mots ou même à rechigner. Il avait pourtant espérer ce moment depuis tant d'années. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire et maintenant qu'il l'a en face de lui, il n'y parvient pas.

Sans compter qu'il accumule gaffe sur gaffe depuis le début de la conversation. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. C'est très étrange comme sensation. S'il s'était contenté de la première gaffe, cela aurait été mais non, il a fallu qu'il en commette une autre. Impossible de se défiler maintenant. Il fallait assumer jusqu'au bout. Par où commencer? Comment lui expliquer? Doit-il lui parler de sa mère en premier? Doit-il l'évoquer? Doit-il lui proposer un **TEST ADN** pour lui donner la preuve? Il n'a jamais été confronté à ce genre de discussion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est paumé et la situation dépasse ses compétences mais il va falloir qu'il prenne sur lui. Il n'a plus le choix et ne peut plus reculer.

Fred s'installa sur la chaise que lui tendait Mark, ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer son histoire. Il se souvient des réponses de mère concernant son père. Elle ne lui avait pas dit grand chose. Du moins, il était trop petit pour s'en voilà qu'il tombe sur la photo de son père avec sa petite inscription au dos signé de l'écriture de sa mère. Il l'avait gardé précieusement dans l'espoir de le reconnaître un jour dans la rue. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec un prénom et une photo. Même si la lettre rédigée par sa mère à l'intention de Mark se trouvait une preuve de plus mais impossible s'assurer qu'elle parlait bien de Mark Sloan. Puis, il a eut un coup de chance de tomber sur ce magasine avec une illustration ressemblant étrangement à la photo. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

Fred : Je ne plaisantais pas. Je ne sais pas comment le dire...Je voulais dire que tu es mon père.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Au fond, il ne savait pas grand chose sur son père. Sa mère ne lui avait pratiquement rien dit. Il attendait de connaître la réaction de Mark et de savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mark avait tiré une chaise pour le jeune étudiant et s'était installé lui même sur une autre chaise. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler de filiation, il devait en savoir plus, en tout cas ça pourrait expliquer l'acharnement que le jeune homme a eut contre lui tout au long de la journée, peut être cherchait il simplement à se faire remarquer en tout cas c'était réussit.

Mark : D'accord je vois alors dis moi comment sais tu que je suis ton père ? Tu dois bien avoir un début de piste pour te dire ça ? Parce que honnêtement je ne suis pas au courant de ta naissance...

Il ne voulait non plus qu'il se sente rejeté vis à vis du faire que sa naissance lui a été caché depuis le départ. Mark a toujours dit qu'il assumerait tous les enfants qu'ils auraient pu avoir, faut dire qu'il a eu tellement de femme dans sa vie et quelques fois le préservatifs à pu craquer, enfin bref il restait prudent quand même.

Mark : Mais si c'est le cas, sache que je ne vais pas faire le père qui s'en fou ou quoi, tu rentrera dans ma vie si tu le souhaite et on essaiera de passer du temps ensemble, enfin on pourra même confirmer par un **TEST ADN** que tu es bien mon fils.

C'était assez étrange de dire mon fils mais c'était pas déplaisant, une relève pour cet homme puis un mâle quoi, ça lui faisait tout drôle mais avant ça il devait savoir d'où il avait compris ce lien et surtout si c'était sur, pour ne pas se décevoir l'un comme l'autre, parce que lui serait toujours à la recherche de son père et Mark serait déçu ne pas l'avoir pour fils, enfin il faudrait avoir une bonne conversation sur un comportement à avoir au boulot mais a part ça se serait tellement incroyable.

Le jeune homme observait chaque geste émanant de Mark. Il écoutait chacun de ses propos. Il chercha ses mots et tenta de se souvenir de ses démarches afin de retrouver son père biologique. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il a retrouver sa trace complètement par hasard. Cela ne ferait pas sérieux. Ce n'était pas exactement le cas non plus mais il faut bien avouer qu'il a eu une part de chance. Il n'avait pas grand chose pour l'aider à le retrouver mis à part un prénom, une lettre jamais envoyée et une photo. Sans la chance, il n'aurait jamais été aussi loin. Il souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre:

Fred : Je sais que tu n'es pas au courant de mon existence d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit. Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose. Elle m'a juste montré une photo de mon père et un nom. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir vraiment, bien que j'ai gardé l'information quelque part dans un coin de mon esprit. Après, je ne savais rien d'autre. Enfin, derrière la photo, il y avait inscrit à la date de 1994. Aucun indice jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur une revue médicale avec, par chance, un article sur toi et j'ai comparé avec la photo. Peut-être que je me trompe! Mais ce serait une drôle de coïncidence quand même. C'est vraiment vrai que tu me ferais une place dans ta vie si j'étais vraiment ton fils? Je veux bien pour le test d'ADN si ça peut nous rassurer.

Fred ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mark l'accepte aussi facilement. Il s'attendait à être rejeté et non accueillit les bras ouverts. Mark avait envie de le connaître et Fred le désirait aussi. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps, que cet instant était tout simplement magique. Il avait tout fait pour attirer son attention, peut-être un peu dépassé les limites, mais ça en valait le coup. Il sourit puis le regarda avec des yeux émerveillés et fier de connaître son père si c'est vraiment lui. Il n'osa pas parlé de la lettre de sa mère qu'elle n'a jamais réussit à envoyé à Mark et ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de la lui montrer.

Mark n'avait pas vraiment de réaction proprement parlé, faut dire qu'il était encore sous le choc, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une personne vous avoue qu'elle pense être votre enfant, surtout que Fred semble tellement sûr de lui. Son explication tient la route, mis à part les cheveux un peu plus poivre sel que le temps il n'a pas changé plus que ça. Il en vient même a glisser un petit sourire.

Mark : « En même temps je peux comprendre que ta mère est voulu cacher la paternité si c'est moi le père, faut dire qu'avec les femmes je ne cherchais rien de stable, j'étais même instable. » Secouant la tête il en ajoute un rire. « Faut dire que déjà tout jeune j'avais l'instinct de draguer sans prise de tête, enfin il m'a fallu une vrai déception pour me rendre compte que la vie valait beaucoup mieux que ça. » Il le regarde et reprend son sérieux. « Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, t'es encore jeune t'as le temps pour tes propres expériences. »

Mark : Oui si tu étais mon fils tu aurais vraiment ta place dans ma vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas en même temps, dans ce cas on peut faire ce test ce soir ou même demain, je voudrais pas non plus tout chambouler mais plus vite se sera fait plus vite on sera fixé.  
>Mark en venait a se demander toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire avec un garçon, Jouer à des jeux de mec, parler comme des mecs, lui apprendre des choses de mecs, encore et encore penser des choses de mecs. Fred écoutait les explications de son soit disant père vu que rien n'était certain et il observa des similitudes entre son comportement envers la gente féminine et celui de Mark. Vous me direz que c'est parce qu'il est jeune et qu'il veut profiter de la vie mais avouez que cela peut-être étrange! Il a toujours aimé plaire, montrer qu'il était le plus doué et être le premier dans tous les domaines. Il est toujours resté sur ses lauriers, sans vraiment faire plus d'efforts que cela. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir été présent durant toutes ces années. Même si c'est vrai qu'il aurait aimé partager des choses entre mecs, entre père et fils. Il n'a jamais eu de père et ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est. Il veut bien apprendre. Il comprit, avec les propos de Mark, qu'il y avait un temps pour s'amuser et un temps être sérieux et qu'il ne fallait pas tout gâcher par simple jeu. L'Amour, ce n'est pas un jeu! Fred repensa à toutes les filles qu'il avait charmé par le passé mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir <span><strong>RENCONTRÉ<strong> LA femme de sa vie.

Fred l'observa, le regarda dans les yeux et se dit qu'il valait mieux être fixé le plus vite possible, quitte à être déçu par la suite. Quoiqu'il était certain de ne pas se tromper. Il finit par dire:

Fred : Je comprend que tu n'étais pas prêt à fonder une famille. Je n'en veux à personne. Je veux juste essayer de ne pas perdre encore des années, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir les rattraper. Je suis partant pour faire le test ce soir. Au moins, on sera fixé! Merci de me faire une petite place dans ta vie! Merci !

Il l'avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'en revenait pas de lui parler. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Toutes ces années de recherche, peut-être terminé. Il esquissa un sourire en l'observant.

Mark : Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas perdre plus de temps c'est légitime, et sache que si je ne suis pas ton père je ferais en sorte de t'aider a le retrouver parce que tu es déterminé et que tout le monde à le droit de connaître ses vrais parents.

Mark s'engageait vraiment là, il ne voulait pas le décevoir même si ce n'était pas son père il tenait a ce que celui-ci trouve des réponses et surtout son géniteur. Mark lui ferait vraiment une place dans sa vie, ça calmerait peut être son envie d'avoir un enfant à élever en plus si le test se révélait positif, puis il penserait a lui présenter ses meilleurs amis et qui vont bien le taquiner avec cette histoire. Enfin bref en attendant en direction le test.

Mark : Suis moi alors on va descendre au laboratoire, je vais demander à Luna une amie d'ici de nous faire ce prélèvement, je sais pas si tu as la déjà croisé, une belle blonde qui s'occupe des analyses en laboratoire.

Fred était heureux que Mark réagisse de cette façon. Il a bien été surpris au début mais il l'a accueillit les bras ouverts. Il s'était attendu à une toute autre réaction, plus de rejet. Le fait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aiderait à chercher son père si le test se trouvait négatif, le rassurait en quelque sorte même s'il avait envie qu'il soit positif. Au moins, il pourrait stopper ses recherches et profiter de la vie. Bien qu'il en profite déjà bien assez. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il voulait savoir s'il était marié, quoiqu'il ne portait pas d'alliance en l'observant, s'il avait d'autres enfants, enfin tout quoi! Seulement, il n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il était assez intimidé, il fallait l'avouer. Il sourit lorsque Mark lui dit qu'il était déterminé. Ensuite, Mark lui demanda de le suivre au laboratoire vers une certaine Luna afin de réaliser ces analyse. Il se rend compte qu'il ne connait pas cette Luna même avec les indications de Mark. Il finit par sourire en répliquant machinalement:

Fred : Des belles blondes, il y en a pleins l'hôpital! Je ne crois pas la connaître! Enfin, ça ne me dis rien...

Mark : Peut être qu'en la voyant elle te parlera un peu plus, mais je suis sûr que tu la connais, ou que t'en a entendu parlé, en ce moment c'est l'objet de désir de pas mal d'homme enfin je suis juste un ami de cette dernière.

Il va se passer de dire qu'il a déjà couché avec elle, en même temps c'est vrai que maintenant ils ne sont plus que deux amis. Les commentaires sur la copine de Mark par ce dernier, le font sourire. Une femme désirée par tous les hommes au sein de l'hôpital, il était évident qu'il avait du en entendre parler. Il articula juste un "Je verrais bien si je l'ai déjà vu mais il me semble avoir entendu parler d'une blonde désirée par tous les hommes... " Ensuite, il se demanda s'il lui disait vraiment toute la vérité sur sa relation avec cette laborantine mais cela n'a pas aucune importance. Alors qu'il pose son bras sur ses épaules, celui-ci le mène dans la direction voulu. Mais Mark voulait en savoir plus sur sa mère, enfin s'il se souvenait d'elle ou pas, tout en cherchant dans son esprit.

Mark : « Comment s'appelle ta maman au faite ? Tu as toujours voulu aller dans le médical d'ailleurs ou c'est vis à vis de cette revue que tu as fais ton choix ? En tout cas je trouve ça, courageux de voir que tu as pris les devants pour venir me parler, je suis fier de toi. » Ajouta t-il pour qu'il voit a quel point son geste le touche, enfin le surprend aussi mais il trouve ça courageux.

Il laissa Mark passer son bras sur ses épaules et filer en direction du laboratoire et sourit lorsqu'il lui demanda le nom de sa mère. Ils auraient peut-être du commencer par là! Il esquissa un sourire avant de dire:

Fred : Elle s'appelait Ornella Storm! Elle était serveuse dans un bar de New York!

Mark : Ah oui je vois de qui tu parles, une très belle barmaid qui faisait des cocktails comme personne...

Le jeune homme lui donna son nom et le métier qu'elle exerçait et attendit la réaction de son père. Il a fait une touche. Il se souvenait bien de ce nom et de l'apparence de sa mère. Fred était de plus en plus certain de se trouver en présence de son père. En même temps, le fait d'avoir connu sa mère, ne prouve en rien que Mark est son père. Il lui sourit avant de répondre:

Fred : C'est vrai..Elle faisait de super cocktails sans alcool...Quelques fois, elle me demandait des idées afin d'en fabriquer de nouveaux et j'avoue que certains tests n'étaient pas vraiment concluant..Je n'avais que 4 ans et je me souviens bien de ces moments avec elle. J'ai gardé les recettes et je m'amuse à les réaliser quelques fois.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire sur les lèvres en se souvenant de ces petites expériences et petits moments de complicité. Sa mère lui manquait mais il se dit qu'elle devait être fière de lui et de qu'il était entrain de réaliser. Enfin, il l'espérait. Mark lui avait demandé si le choix du médical s'était fait suite à sa recherche de paternité ou si ce métier l'intéressait depuis longtemps. Sans vouloir se vanter, il était plutôt doué pour les études et le fait de pouvoir sauver des vies l'intéressait. En plus, cela le faisait passer pour un héros et donc lui donnait du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Ce qui n'est pas désagréable et même plutôt agréable. Petit, il rêvait d'être pompier ou secouriste comme dans "Alerte à Malibu"! Cependant, il se dit qu'avec sa facilité de communication, le métier de commerciale lui coorrespondait comme un gant et puis ses amis lui disaient souvent qu'ils pouvaient leur vendre n'importe quoi sans voir le produit. Il est toujours apprécié pour ses cocktails et se dit qu'il pourrait s'amuser à gérer un petit bar dans leur futur salon de jeu. Ce qui reviendrait à faire le show auprès de la gente féminine.

Le chirurgien voyait très bien de qui il parlait, faut dire que les femmes les plus belles étaient restés encrés dans sa tête, puis elle avait eut ce petit truc, ils avaient bien rit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait ce grain de folie qui faisait qu'on ne peut que vouloir passer la soirée avec elle.

Ensuite, pendant qu'il cherchait dans son esprit, Mark lui demanda s'il a toujours voulu travailler dans le milieu médical ou si cela avait un rapport avec la revue. Il s'apprêtait à y répondre lorsque Mark lui avoua être fier de lui, fier qu'il ai prit les devant pour venir lui parler, fier de son courage. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage malgré lui avec un air tout fier mais crispé car il devait avouer la supercherie avant de répondre à sa question.

Fred : Le courage est une de mes qualités...Je fois t'avouer sur je ne suis pas élève infirmier...Je me suis blessé et au vu de la longue file d'attente aux urgences, j'ai eu l'idée de me faire passer pour un infirmier afin d'engager la conversation avec toi. Je suis désolé. En fait, je fais des études de commerce en vu de devenir commerciale et d'ouvrir un salon de jeux vidéos que mon meilleur ami aura crée... Je suis aussi barmaid pour payer les études...

Fred aurait bien voulu répliquer que les infirmières auraient pu êtres responsables d'un tel choix choix d'orientation mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mark esquissa un sourire à l'aveu de son fils. Le jeune homme semblait bel et bien déterminé à venir lui parler et il en était tout fier. Il ne répliqua qu'un truc du genre

Mark : Je vois le genre...Tu sembles plus déterminé que je ne le pensais.. Faut que je me rende dans le bar où tu travailles pour voir si tes cocktails sont aussi délicieux que ceux de ta mère...

Ils étaient arrivés au laboratoire et une belle blonde débarqua. Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée avant de plaquer sa main devant la bouche et de murmurer à son "père" Effectivement, c'est une belle blonde...C'est juste une de tes amie ou plus? Il avait osé poser la question. Il était en droit de la poser. Il s'installa dans un siège afin qu'elle réalise test. Il l'aurait bien charmer mais attendait une réponse de Mark.

Une fois arrivé non loin de Luna, le papa secoue la tête amusé a la question de son fils, il était sur le point même de remonter sa bouche et de lui dire attention a ne pas baver mais il se passe de commentaire voyant qu'il réagit de lui-même.

Mark : Juste une amie, mais cherche pas elle a un homme et un enfant dans sa vie...

Il voyait bien dans les yeux de son fils qu'elle lui plaisait. C'était bien dommage. Le jeune homme était un peu déçu mais le fait qu'elle soit plus âgée que lui le refroidissait un peu. Il lui murmura :

Fred : Je me doute bien qu'elle est prise...Je dois avouer que tu avais raison même si elle est trop veille pour moi de toute façon..

Luna leur demandait d'ouvrir la grand bouche à tour de rôle pour récupérer de l'ADN qui se trouvait dans leur salive, puis une fois le tout récupérait elle les laisser repartir du laboratoire.

Mark : Voila maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a patienter, dès qu'elle aura les résultats elle me le dira.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas quitter son soit disant père. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui mais ne pas paraître top indiscret envers lui. Il se dit qu'il pourrait voir s'ils aimaient les mêmes sports. en générale, le sport permet de créer des liens. Il se risqua à demander:

Fred : Tu joues au basket-ball?

Mark : J'aime beaucoup mais si tu veux qu'on fasse un match, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as aucune chance...

Fred esquisse un sourire : Cela m'étonnerait...

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Son teint devint livide. Il était tellement heureux face à la situation qu'il en avait oublié sa blessure. Il enleva sa blouse, regarda son père avant de s'évanouir. Mark ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Ensuite, il se souvint de la supercherie de Fred qui lui avait avoué et du fait qu'il était blessé. Il baissa le regard et constata que sa blessure aurait du être prit en charge beaucoup plus tô porta le jeune homme et le déposa sur le sofa avant de reporter son attention sur la blessure. Il défit le bandage et après oscultation de la plaie, il le refit dans le but d'aller chercher un set de suture au poste d'infirmerie. Le chirurgien s'installa auprès de Fred, enleva le bandage et désinfecta la plaie après avoir mit des gants bien entendu. (il va prendre soin de son fils quand même XD et en plus vu qu'il est évanouit, il aura moins mal XD Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? Roll C'est possible ! XD)

En tant que plus chrirugien esthétique le plus renomée de la Côte Est, la suture sera parfaite ! Comment cela pourrait en être autrement ? Après avoir refermer la plaie bien serrée afin que cela ne laisse pas de cicatrice, il pansa la plaie pour empêcher le développement d'une infection. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme en souriant et le regarda émerger.

Mark : Tu aurais me parler de ta blessure avant..Cela t'aurait éviter de perdre autant de sang..Simple question : Comment as tu fait ça ?

Fred se mordit la lèvre inférieur, un peu mal à aise : J'ai complètement oublié ma blessure avec notre discussion...Merci ! Je m'entrainais avec ma dague quand elle m'a glissé des mains et s'est plantée dans ma cuisse...

Mark leva un sourcil : Cela t'arrive souvent de jouer avec des armes blanches ? Y a pas de quoi pour les soins, c'est mon job !

Fred hésita à dire la vérité mais finit par la dire : Ben, il s'avère que mon meilleur pote se trouve être un sorcier et que je lui apporte mon aide en maniant toutes sortes d'armes...

Mark ne fut pas surprit par les propos de Fred, bien au contraire : Je vois...C'est une bonne raison ! Je savais que les loups garou existaient mais je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de sorciers...Tâche de faire plus attention à l'avenir !

Fred sourit : Pas de soucis ! Je serais plus prudent ! Alors, on se la joue cette partie de basket ?

Mark rit : Tu as vraiment envie que je t'humillie ?

Fred entrant dans son jeu : J'attends que ça !

Fred suivit Mark jusqu'au terrain de basket situé à l'arrière de l'hôpital et en tant que joueur, Mark laissa Fred commencer. Le jeune esquissa un sourire, dribbla, s'amusa avec le ballon, s'élança et marqua un dunk sous les yeux de Mark. Ce dernier reconny que c'était bien joué mais ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

Mark : Bien joué, petit ! Mais bon, je reste encore persuadé que c'est un coup de chance !

Fred : Un coup de chance ? Ah oui ! Alors, ouvre tes yeux et admire l'artiste !

Fred piqua la balle à Mark, dribbla, l'empêcha de la lui reprendre et marqua un autre dunk. Il enhaîna 5 ou 6 paniers devant la frustration de Mark et termina par un panier à 3 points avant de narguer son père :

Fred : Alors ? Toujours un coup de chance ? Ou tu commences à te fair vieux ?

Mark sourit en se mordant la lèvre : Je reconnais que tu te débrouilles bien, même très bien...C'est moi que tu traites de vieux ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'oppose une résistance ?

Fred le taquina : Je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer...

Mark lui reprit le ballon et marqua à 3 points de fois de suite : Ce n'est que l'amuse-bouche..

Le chirurgien décrocha son portable et Luna lui indiqua que les résultats ADN étaient prêts et surtout qu'ils étaient positifs. Il annonça la nouvelle à Fred et ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras tellement il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé son père. Il en vint à lui montrer la lettre que sa mère avait prit soin de rédiger mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'envoyer. Fred n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Mark brisa le silence :

Mark regardant l'heure : J'ai terminé ma journée...Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec moi afin de faire connaissance avec mes meilleurs amis ? J'ai ouvert une pâtisserie avec eux et tu pourrais me montrer tes cocktails dans le bar de la boutique...

Fred : J'en serais très heureux...

Mark lui fit un p'tit clin d'oeil en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils avant de l'inviter à monter dans sa voiture en direction d'une excellente pâtisserie.

Mark : Salut Ana ! Tout va bien ?

Ana : Salut Mark ! Tout va bien !Tu me présente ?

Mark, taquin : Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup que je te présente, Ana...

Ana lève les yeux au ciel : Arrête !

Mark : Je te présente mon fils, Fred ! Fred, voici une amie, Ana, un peu chiante mais que j'adore...

Ana : Hey ! Meilleure amie, s'il te plait ! Et, je ne suis pas chiante d'abord ! T'as un fils ? Depuis quand ?

Mark rit : J'ai un fils ! Je viens de l'apprendre.. Cela t'étonne ?

Ana : Te connaissant, plus rien de m'étonne ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, Fred ! T'as quel âge ?

Mark, taquin : Il est trop jeune pour toi !

Ana lui lance un coussin : Je ne drague pas, moi !

Fred rit : J'ai 20 ans ! Je suis contente de vous rencontrer !

Ana : T'es étudiant ?

Fred : Je fais des études de commerciale et je suis barmaid aussi !

Ana : « Cela te dirait de passer derrière le bar pour nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? » Murmure à l'oreille de Mark « C'est fou comme il te ressemble...Tu as revu la mère ? »

Mark sourit et lui murmure : Je vois ça qu'il me ressemble et non, je n'ai pas revu la mère, bien qu'elle était ravissante, enfin dans mes souvenirs.. Elle est décédée dans un accident de voiture il y a 16 ans...

Ana tapote l'épaule de Mark et murmure : Désolée ! Tu vas pouvoir avoir ta famille.. Depuis le temps que tu as envie d'en fonder une...

Mark acquiesça d'un signe de tête : Alors Fred, tu nous prépare quoi ?

Fred réfléchit un peu : Un cocktail paradise !

Ana : Rien que le nom, ça laisse rêveur !

Tony entre dans la boutique : Rêveur ? On parle de moi là ?

Ana secoue la tête négativement : Tu n'es pas le sentre du monde Tony ! On parle de Fred, le fils de Mark !

Tony, après avoir eu une brêve présentation de Fred : Enchanté Fred ! Bienvenue dans la famille ! Un peu bancale...à cause d'elle surtout ! *en montrant Ana*

Ana sourit : Evidemment ! J'oubliais que vous êtes parfaits tous les deux !

Mark sourit : Ben oui ! On est parfait ! Enfin, depuis le temps que tu nous connais !

Chloé s'approche du bar et regarde attentivement le petit nouveau : Je te connais toi !

Fred lève un sourcil : C'est possible !

Chloé : Je sais ! Tu étais présent avec Sam pour parler de combattre je ne sais pas quoi...

Fred se souvint maintenant de la petite Chloé et de Tony : Ah oui ! J'étais présent à la création des Chevaliers de l'Aube avec mon meilleur pote, Raphy ! Je me souviens vous avoir vu !

Tony sourit : On sert le même combat alors ! Même si avec la nouvelle menace, les plans de notre camps et celui de la Société sont chamboulés !

Fred sert les cocktails paradies : Goûtez-moi ces cocktails !

Chloé : Et moi, je peux en avoir !

Fred en fait un sans alcool : Toi, tu auras celui là !

Chloé bu le verre : Il est trop bon ! En plus, il est tout rose !

Tony et Ana : Délicieux ! Tu devrais venir plus soiuvent à ce bar pour mettre ce cocktail sur la carte !

Fred : C'est une proposition d'embauche ?

Mark : C'est la manière d'Ana de dire qu'elle veut t'embaucher !

Ana : Tout à fait ! L'entreprise reste familliale ! Tu acceptes ?

Chloé fait les yeux du chat potté : Dis oui !

Fred se mit à rire : J'accepte avec plaisir !


	32. La nouvelle menace s'étend

Souvenez-vous des précédents événements ! Nous avons déjà parlé de certains chevaliers de l'Aube mais qu'en est-il de la tête de la Société de l'étoile du Soir ? Ce n'est pas évident de le reconnaître mais la tension règne aussi de leur côté ! L'absence de Zankou et d'Arya se fait ressentir et même le Sphinx se met à espérer un retour urgent. En effet, en tant que parrain du petit Seth, il en est devenu le titulaire et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Le petit Seth se trouve un brin capricieux et cela nous donne de bonnes scène scènes amusantes. Certains diront suicidaires mais très amusantes ! Comme quoi, les démons peuvent nous faire rire et peuvent se retrouver déstabilisés. 4 mois se sont déroulés depuis l'avènement de cette nouvelle menace et l'enlèvement du chef de la Société de l'étoile du Soir. 4 mois que le petit Seth se retrouve sous la responsabilité de son parrain, le Sphinx ! 4 mois qui ont permis à ce dernier de mettre son calme légendaire à rude épreuve ! Un exemple ? Mais avec plaisir !

Le Sphinx cherchant le petit garçon partout : Mais où peut-il bien être ce petit chieur ?

Seth cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir pour rejoindre sa mère en marmonnant : Je vais retrouver ma maman, un point c'est tout !

Elmek qui venait de débarquer, saisit le petit par le col de sa veste en le montrant au Sphinx : J'ai trouvé ce petit animal, près de la sortie...Cela t'intéresse ?

Le Sphinx, reconnaissant envers Elmek : Merci Elmek ! Je prend et je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui...en privée...

Elmek lève un sourcil : Je peux t'aider à le faire parler.. avec mes techniques.. et lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer...Je dis ça pour aider...

Le Sphinx écaquille les yeux : Je connais tes méthodes et je te signale que c'est un enfant... et pas n'importe lequel...Je te remercie de ta proposition mais je préfère garder mes méthodes pour le moment..

Elmek repart en bougonnant : Je disais ça pour rendre service.. Je suis toujours incompris ici de toute façon...

Le Sphinx se tourne vers Seth : Dis-moi, pourquoi tu voulais partir ?

Seth, regard noir : Je veux voir ma maman...Un point, c'est tout !

Le Sphinx : On ne sait pas où elle est mais on la cherche toujours...

Seth : Alors vous êtes nuls... Si vous êtes aussi fort que vous le dite, vous auriez du la retrouver...

Le Sphinx : Ce n'est aussi simple que tu peux l'imaginer ! Et puis, je te signale que tu dois m'obéïr quand ta mamant n'est pas là...

Seth, regard toujours aussi noir : Il n'y a que ma maman qui a le droit de me donner des ordres... Je ne t'écouterais pas...

Le sphinx commençant à perdre patience : Tu n'as pas le choix... Si tu ne m'obéïs pas, je vais laisser Elmek se charger de toi...

Seth : Je m'en fous !

Le Sphinx se mordant la lèvre inférieur eut une idée : Et si on décorait le sapin de Noël ?

Seth, les yeux pétillant : Je veux bien mais c'est moi qui choisit !

Le Sphinx soupire et l'emmène vers le sapin magistral: Si tu veux...

Seth, émerveillé : Wahou ! Il est magnifique ! Je veux mettre ces guirlandes, puis ces boules puis ces petits bonhommes puis...

Le Sphinx : Oh ! Doucement ! Une chose à la fois, petit bonhomme...

Seth : Je ne suis pas petit ! Et c'est moi qui décide, on a dit !

Le Sphinx s'isole quelques instants afin de se calmer en marmonnant : Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Vivement que les parents reviennent !

Seth s'amuse à décorer le sapin et à donner des ordres aux gardes mais pas que : Mettez d'abord les guirlandes électriques avant le reste mais vous n'êtes pas doués ! Il est où mon train électrique pour le mettre au pied du sapin ? Et la crèche ? Il faut tout vous dire ! Elmek ! Elmek ! Viens tout de suite !

Elmek avec des éclairs dans le regard, attrape Seth par le col : Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Je viens si je veux ! C'est compris ?

Seth, sourire d'ange : Tu n'es pas à ma disposition mais tu es venu quand je t'ai appelé...

Elmek resserre son emprise sur la veste de Seth : Mais tu vas arrêter tes caprices et ton comportement d'enfant pourri gâté ? Mal élevé !

Seth tape Elmek avec ses pieds : Je ne suis pas mal élevé ! Ma maman, c'est la plus forte ! Je vais tout dire à ma maman et elle va te punir !

Elmek sans le lâcher, avec un rire sarcastique : J'aimerais bien voir ça ! La prochaine remarque désobligeante de ta part, je t'accroche sur le sapin ! C'est clair ?

Seth lui tirant la langue en lui mettant un bonner de noël sur la tête: Même pas cap !

Elmek fulmine et fait mine de l'attacher sur le sapin : Enlève ce bonnet de ma tête ! Tout de suite !

Quittons quelques instants ces deux petits êtres tout à fait sympathiques pour retrouver Le Sphinx ! Il a voulu prendre un peu l'air pour calmer ses nerfs mais aussi pour retrouver la trace de Zankou et d'Arya ! Il a finit par découvrir, à force de persuasion, l'endroit où ses « amis » se trouvaient retenus. Un petit tour de téléportation ! Quelques petits gardes (qui a dit sous fiffres ? Pas faux ! XD) et c'est partit pour la libération du couple et un possible retour au calme dans l'antre de la Société de l'étoile du Soir ! (Ayez pitié des démons ! XD) Après quelques tours de passe passe, un brin de persuasion (à la façon des Jedi), Le Sphinx venait d'entrer dans la cellule de Zankou !

Le Sphinx : Je vous ai enfin retrouvé ! Des mois de recherches mais cela a finit par payé ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, je suis heureux de vous retrouver !

Zankou, petit sourire : Quelles sont les nouvelles sur Terre ?

Le Sphinx se mordant la lèvre inférieur : Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ! La nouvelle menace prend de plus en plus d'ampleur ! Aucune nouvelle d'Elyra, Diane et Loki après leur trahison ! Vous êtes censés être morts via mon subterfuge afin d'avoir le temps de vous retrouver et de **GAGNER** du temps pour contrer cette menace ! Votre retour n'en sera que plus terrifiant !

Zankou eut un petit rictus : Cela me semble une bonne idée ! Nous pouvons prétendre à un retour explosif et nous lavés des soupçons pesant sur nous avec les précédentes attaques en faisant croire que cela venait de la nouvelle menace !

Arya sourit : Je suis heureuse de te retrouver en pleine possession de tes capacités !

Zankou lève un sourcil en regardant sa camarade : Tu doutais de mes capacités ?

Arya le taquinant : Si peu !

Le Sphinx, un peu géné : La deuxième raison de mon contentement vis à vis de votre retour est pour Seth...

Arya esquisse un sourire : Qu'a t-il fait ?

Le Sphinx hausse les épaules : Il a épuisé la presque totalité du personnel des Enfers ! Mais rien de méchant !

Zankou sourit : Il fait quoi là ?

Le Sphinx : Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit décorer le sapin avec quelques gardes et Elmek !

Zankou fait une petite grimace : C'est le moment de rentrer !

Arya : Oh que oui ! Et il ne vaut mieux pas traîner !

Retournons à notre duo de choc du début pendant le voyage de retour de nos aventuriers ! Vous vous demandez si le petit garçon a retiré le bonnet de noël de la tête d'Elmek ? Vous êtes en droit de vous la poser ! Et, malheureusement, Seth a continué à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Ce qui peut expliquer la situation !

Elmek bouillonne en secouant le gamin comme un fou et en le tenant la tête en bas : Mais, je vais le tuer ! C'est une plaie ce gamin !

Seth hurle : Mais aie ! T'es méchant ! T'es pas gentil ! Je vais tout dire à ma maman !

Elmek le secoue de plus en plus : Je vais le transformer en putching ball ! Cela me fera les nerfs...

Zankou débarque à ce moment : Lâche-le, tout de suite !

Elmek, vert de rage : Mais...

Zankou : Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte ! Je sais à quel point il peut être énervant et irrespectueux mais il reste tout de même mon fils!

Seth court dans les bras de sa maman en tirant discrètement la langue à Elmek : Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Elmek serre les dents et se dit : Je l'aurais un jour !

Zankou, seul de son côté, marmonne entre ses dents : Et moi, je pue? C'est quand même moi qui vient de le libérer d'Elmek?!

Pendant ce temps, les dirigeants de ce prestigieux camps se réunirent afin d'élaborer une stratégie de retour, de retrouver les traîtres mais aussi de détruire cette nouvelle puissante s'avérant assez puissante. Il y a du pain sur la planche ! Des cris retentirent dans l'espace ! Une voix familliaire ! Une voix d'un des traîtres en la personne de Loki ! Les gardes avaient réussis à le capturer, non sans mal et sans blessures mais y étaient parvenu quand même ! Zankou se frotte les mains et fonce interroger sa création.

Zankou, regard déterminé : Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ?

Loki, tout mielleux : Je ne voulais pas vous trahir mais elle m'a obligé...Je ne pouvais pas lui résister...

Zankou avec un air interrogateur : Tu parles d'Elyra ? C'est elle qui t'a obligé ?

Loki, hésitant : Oui et non ! Une voix me disait de faire ça ! M'obligeait à le faire ! Me faisait souffrir si je ne l'écoutais pas !

Zankou lève un sourcil : Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ?

Loki secoue la tête négativement : Pas du tout ! C'est la vérité !

Zankou, soupçonneux : Je t'ai façonné ! Je t'ai modelé ! Je t'ai tout appris ! Tu ne m'aurais pas poignardé dans le dos de ton plein gré ? Tu n'aurais pas osé ?

Loki, air angélique : Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ! Je vous aime trop et vous suis trop reconnaissant pour commettre un crime de ce genre !

Elmek les ayant rejoint et menaçant Loki : Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots !

Loki, apeuré : Mais, je ne comprend pas vos réactions ! Je n'ai rien fais de mal ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis avec vous ! J'ai toujours été de votre côté !

Elmek soupire : Ce mec est complètement taré !

Zankou hausse les épaules : Ce n'est pas un scoop ! Cependant, il me semble que nous devrions reporter cet interrogatoire ultérieurement ! On va le mettre au frais pour lui rafraichir les idées ! Emmenez-le dans les cachots ! Elmek, assure-toi que la cellule soit bien sécurisé et qu'il ne puisse pas en sortir !

Elmek fait un petit rictus : Avec plaisir, boss !

Loki pleurniche : Nonnnnn ! Pas les cachots ! Je ne supporte pas le noir ! Elle va revenir me parler, me hanter ! Ne faites pas ça ! Aidez-moi !

Elmek rire sarcastique : On va te croire ! Ça va te faire du bien ! Tu vas t'amuser comme un petit fou !

Loki bougonne et rumine : Nananana !

Voix intérieur de Loki : Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! Tu dois les détruire ! Tu dois fuir ! Fais-le !

Loki grogne : Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Elmek hausse un sourcil en l'enfermant dans la cellule la plus sécurisée des Enfers: « Vraiment pas bien ce type ! Faut vraiment l'enfermer avant qu'il ne contamine d'autres personnes ! » Puis s'adressant : « Amuse-toi bien avec ta copine ! » Elmek repartit vers Zankou en ricanant. Les jours qui suivirent fut plus ou moins catastrophiques pour les membres de la Société de l'étoile du Soir. En effet, chacun d'eux , pour la première fois depuis des années, se sont retrouvés vaincu. Même le fameux Elmek ! Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ! Cette nouvelle menace, cette ombre se révélait être bien trop puissante pour eux ! La perte d'une partie de leur troupe ne les aide pas vraiment ! Seulement, quelqu'un a dit « L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ! » Ce qui reviendrait à s'allier aux Chevaliers de l'Aube ! Vous voyez Elmek combattre aux côtés de Sirius et Tony (je parle de Stark) ? Sérieusement ? Il y aura certainement des petits coups gratuits que chacun essayera de camoufler durant les combats en prétextant que ce n'était pas voulu !

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il advient d'Elyra ? La demoiselle se cache, quelque part sur Terre, à l'abris des regards de l'ancienne source afin de reprendre la place qui lui revient de droit ! Elle a d'ailleurs gardé contact avec son jumeau afin de montrer que la puissante famille Hallwell se trouvait unie. Unie pour vaincre cette ombre maléfique ! Une trêve en quelque sorte ! Diane n'avait pas vraiment trahis Zankou, ne s'était pas vraiment alliée à Elyra, elle a juste montré qu'elle ne travaillait que pour son propre compte et que personne ne pouvait lui donner des ordres. Elle profite seulement des occasions afin de sauver sa peau, un peu comme un certain Crowley, dont l'art de retourner sa veste est indiscutable.


End file.
